


星光映照 A Reflection of Starlight

by Seinano



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Seine, Translation, Universe Alteration, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 32,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seinano/pseuds/Seinano
Summary: 出于好奇，Valjean在Javert离开的那晚，找到了他；而河边发生的一切，彻底改变了他对这个男人的看法。所熟知的世界既已崩塌，如今，他们不得不努力去理解彼此（以及自身）。





	1. 深水相逢

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Reflection of Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532355) by [AutumnGracy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnGracy/pseuds/AutumnGracy). 



> 原文注：本文续接原著。
> 
> 译者微博：http://weibo.com/myccclesss
> 
> Beta：Chlokers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他所见的。他所做的。

_“拂晓诞于黑夜。”_

  
_— Leo Jozef Suenens_  

 

***

 

或许出于下意识，也或许是为了透透气，Valjean探出身子，将头伸向了窗外。这条街并不长，灯笼的光亮从街头照到了街尾。

让他惊诧的是，外面竟没有人了。

Javert已经离开。

Valjean呆立着，一时想不通这是怎么一回事。

后来回想时，他也不确定自己当时为什么会那么做。他只觉得某种奇特的东西攫取住了他——像是某种怀疑，某种好奇。一时间他没法用理智思考。

他感到身边围绕着一股几近不祥的气息。幽暗空寂的街道，凝滞厚重的空气，漆黑无光的夜空，以及那个本该等在这儿，却不在这儿的人。那种缺失仿佛化作一只徘徊的鬼影，无声地召唤他走进夜色深处。

他就那么昏昏沉沉地走下楼，重新打开门，全然无视了身后门房的询问。他走上街道。

他的眼神落向四周。处处关门闭户，静谧无声。

没有任何目的，甚至不带任何意愿地，他抬脚走向了一边街口。

就在这时，他觉得自己听见近旁的巷子里响起了脚步声——是那种特制的靴子才会发出的声音。

Valjean眨了眨眼，想也没想地就跟着那脚步声走进了夜幕，仿佛一个迷失旷野的旅人循着远处的光亮。

他跟着那个男人，距离保持得相当安全，脚步也尽可能地放轻。

Javert垂头丧气地走着，那看起来一点儿也不像他了。他的双手绞在身后，沿着一条条僻静的小巷，走向未知的目的地。

他看上去并非闲晃，Valjean想着，可是也不像要急着赶去哪儿。

他们走到了榆树河沿，沿着河沿，穿过格雷沃广场。Javert停在了圣母院桥的一角，那儿距离夏特雷广场的哨所很近，塞纳河在桥下奔涌，形成了一个有急流经过的方形水池。而那儿正是河流的险处，河水冲刷撞击着桥墩，搅动着，翻腾着。近些天的几场雨让河面又涨高了一些。

Javert就站在那儿，双肘撑着栏杆，两手托着下巴，眼睛望着——Jean Valjean也说不准的地方。

Valjean的内心斗争了起来。更强烈、更理智的那一边说他没有理由留在这儿——不，是有太多的理由不能留在这儿——他应该回家，回到安全的地方，回到他女儿身边。可另一边，那个微小的声音却渴求着答案。这渴求即便无法驳倒他赶快离开的冲动，至少也是旗鼓相当的。那个声音告诉他，他应该留下，他应该搞清楚当下的状况；从某种意义上说，那也是确认安全的一种方式。两个声音互相否定着对方，一时间，他完全失了主意。

甚至他都不知道自己为什么一开始要跟过来。他精疲力竭，饥肠辘辘，身上又湿又脏。而且他真的太想见到Cosette了。

然而。

这件事很不对劲。也许这对来他说有益无害，但他不确定。他想要确定这一点。他想要知道他在巴黎是否真的安全了——他们是否能留在这儿，就像Cosette早些时候恳求他的那样，也不用再担心终有一日他们的生活会被那些法律的执行官们捣得粉碎。

这可能吗？Javert会用这件事作为报偿，睁一只眼闭一只眼地允许Valjean在这座城市生活下去吗？Javert可没有慈悲心肠，甚至不通人情，他深知这一点。而这样的事，这种违背他探长职责的行径，对他来讲根本是不可思议的。

可Javert却离开了。

当他终于能用法律的铁腕扼住Valjean的咽喉时，却又放了他自由。

或者，他是吗？

他真的放过Valjean了吗？还是仅仅给了他一次逃跑的机会，一个象征性的恩惠：仅此一晚。天明曙光之时，便会带着全警署的人手来捉捕他归案？

他给予Valjean的自由究竟是暂时，还是永久？这并非Valjean胆敢去问的，可每当他抬眼看一眼警探，这个问题就一刻不停地啃噬着他，折磨着他的神经，慢慢把他逼疯。他的内心一部分想要逃跑，另一部分想要干脆直接走上前去问出来——像个合法公民会做的那样——他到底会面临什么。

最终的最终，他还是决定继续观察。如果有必要，就一直观察到清晨。一个人的举动多多少少总该透露出一些端倪，让他判断出Javert打不打算在第二天逮捕他。

可是，Javert就那么一动不动地站在那儿，似乎已经站上好几个钟头了。Valjean在他身上看不出分毫有用的线索。唯一值得注意的是，那个男人的手指胡乱绕上了自己的鬓须——仿佛陷入了某种沉思，这是Valjean未曾见到过的。可除此之外，他仍然什么也不说，什么也不做——而Valjean对此毫无头绪。

突然间，Javert直起了身子。

出于紧张和过度反应的本能，Valjean立马远远跟了上去。

当他瞧见Javert朝着夏特雷广场一角的警署走去时，他的脸色瞬间变得苍白。门口的灯笼依然亮着，他把自己藏在近旁一座房子的角落里，恐惧地看着Javert走进了门内。

完了，一切都完了，Javert就要去告诉他们了，他本该抓住这最后的机会……

可且慢，他会不会只是去完成交岗前的日常文书？而那份文书，会不会刚好那么幸运，只字未提某位长年在逃的逃犯？ 

冷汗顺着Valjean的颈背滑落。

该怎么办？如果Javert确实在此处宣判了他的命运，他现在跑回家，还来得及带着Cosette逃掉吗？街垒和下水道里仿佛永无尽头的黑夜已经模糊了他的时间感，还有多少时间留给他去摇醒他可怜的女儿，编造一个绝不会让人满意的理由说服她远走高飞，再收拾行装制定路线？甚至，他如今还能有勇气向她开口吗？

想想她对Marius的爱！她绝不会同意的。他又怎么忍心在这个时候让他们天各一方？在他甚至不知道那个男孩能不能活下去的时候？

这些念头折磨着他，让他脑袋发热，身体发冷。

十五分钟后，Javert离开了警署。一个人。

出乎Valjean意料的是，他回到了他先前站着的那个地方，分毫不差。他依旧站着，像之前一样下巴搁靠在手上。

Valjean皱起了眉头。这究竟在搞什么鬼？

Javert又一次直起了身子。可这次他仅仅垂着头，眼睛望着脚下的河水。他就那么站了一分钟或者更久，然后取下帽子，将它放在一旁的栏杆上。接着他撑起身子，一脚踏上桥身边缘，垂眼看着河水的深度。

Valjean身体一僵，呼吸滞住了。

Javert瞪着脚下的深渊，甚至朝前倾了倾好看得更清楚。然后他直起身子，肩膀却垮了下来。片刻过后，在Valjean惊恐的目光里，他笔直地朝前倒去。

他就那样消失在了河水里。没有留下一句话。

Valjean骇呆了，一时无法反应过来发生了什么。

一切都发生得太快，毫无警示，毫无预兆。那看上去更像是一个掠影——一个一闪而过的深夜幽灵——而非一个活生生的人，一项真实行举。

是他的眼花了，还是某种陌生梦魇？或是压力终于将他逼得精神失常？那当然不可能是Javert，不可能是那个他多年认知中坚拗到非凡的人，他根本不会——

水花溅起的一声闷响突然让他回过了神，下一秒他便直直地冲向了河。

他甚至没来得及考虑湍急的流速，远处的漩涡，和跳下去时的高度。一种出自本能的恐惧让他猛地越过桥栏，一头扎进了塞纳河。既无任何考虑，也绝非出自理性。

急速冲撞的压力挤走了他肺里的空气，而冰冷的水温又灼烧着他的每根神经。他奋力挣扎向河面，一边喘气一边咳嗽。他发狂似向四周搜寻着，可漆黑中什么也看不见。有那么一瞬间，水浪中折射出了蜿蜒如蛇的银色光亮，所照之处却依旧空无一物，只让他的感官更加混乱了。

“Javert！”他一面叫道，一面挣扎着保持在水面之上，不停地转动着方位。然而传回耳朵的，除了湍急的流水声，便只有自他喉咙钻出的愈发粗粝的喘息声。“Javert！”

依旧一无所获。他咬了咬牙，埋进了水下。而水下更无依靠肉眼的可能，河水仿佛就是夜的液态状，那带给了他一种毛骨悚然的幽闭感。

他一次又一次地下潜、上浮，又潜进去，顺循着河水的流向。而每一次喘息都带给他加剧的疼痛。“Javert！”他不停地叫着，声音变得沙哑。河水刺痛了他的双眼，也慢慢消耗着他的体力。

再一次地，他深吸了一口气，然后潜入水中。他下得越深，世界便吞没他越深。

他像个盲人般在黑暗中摸索着，无意间，手指扫过了某种类似羊毛质感的物体。他吃了一惊，接着全力够向了它。流水已经快要把那个东西冲走了，而他努力抓住了一角——这会儿他意识到那是一件大衣了。他挣扎着继续向上摸索，直到手碰到了衣服包裹下的身体。他用他的手臂尽力环住它，然后试图循着来路浮出水面。

而那沉重的负担几乎让他纹丝不动，Valjean开始迷迷糊糊地想着，是不是他自己也要同样葬身于这看上去永不见底的深渊。浸湿的羊毛大衣的重量，毫无疑问是一个巨大累赘，但他不敢浪费时间去尝试脱下它。除此之外，任何企图解开纽扣的举动都是无济的：既笨拙，也徒劳。他咬紧牙关，忍受着肺部的灼烧感，一边用尽全力蹬腿，一边用他的另一只手向上划动着。

当最终浮出水面时，他深感那称得上是一个奇迹。夜间的空气随着他贪婪的呼吸，悉数钻入了胸腔。

然而他不敢让自己停下来，没有时间可以耽搁了。他开始气喘吁吁地朝前游动，挣扎着逆流而上，划向最近的那座桥。

他的身体几乎被逼向了极限，而水浪似乎比之前更加迅猛，一次次地将他推回水中，远离得救的希望。他知道如果他停下哪怕一秒，就会立马被冲走。于是在黑暗中，他竭力伸展着身子，勉力支撑着呼吸。

终于，随着最后一次猛冲，他抓住了圣母院桥一侧的一截梯子。他的脚踏上了坚硬的石头，他开始一截一截地朝上爬着。每变换一个角度，那具伏在他背上的滴着水的躯体都会随着他的动作一动，压迫着他的脊背。

而当Valjean终于爬上桥梯，几乎是立刻侧滚向一边倒了下来。他根本不在乎他的肩膀摔得有多重。他没法再动弹了。

他就那么躺在卵石路上，提不起任何力气，边咳边喘。

再一次触碰到坚实地面的巨大解脱感，麻痹了他的意识片刻，几乎要让他忘掉周边的一切。可仅仅几秒后，他便猛地睁开双眼，双手撑地匍匐起来。

“Javert，Javert——”这声音如今已轻微得好似呓语了，堪堪能从他的喉咙里钻出，就消失在了空气中。

他俯在探长上方，恐惧如野火烧遍了他的每一根神经，又扼住了他如擂鼓的心跳。

“Javert——”

他拨开男人脸上一缕湿漉漉的黑色头发，露出了那双深陷而紧闭的眼睛。

Valjean的手掌拍向他湿滑的脸颊，拼命地摇动着他的头颅。

探长一动不动。看上去，这副被水浸透的躯体，已再无生命的火苗。

他的声音破碎。“Javert……”

他不知道自己花了多长时间找到Javert，也不知道他们在塞纳河上漂浮了多久。那个念头开始蚕噬着他——太晚了，Javert已经不在了——而不知为什么，他觉得一切都是他的错。即使理智上完全说不通。

可他拒绝放弃。

他匆匆朝四周扫了一眼，再次确认了这是一种怎样的无望，是啊，没人可以帮得上忙。Valjean强迫自己冷静下来，然后开始了动作。早年在土伦时，他曾无意目睹过一场对一个溺水水手的施救；如今他只感谢那场际遇，没想到竟派上了用场。

Valjean按压了几下Javert的肋部，然后偏过头，嘴唇贴上他的，把空气压进他的肺。接着继续按压，继续人工呼吸。他的动作逐渐固定成了模式，断断续续的念头在他脑海里纷乱着——

 

_No,_

_Javert._

 

_If you die,_

_after all of this,_

_I do not know_

_how I can forgive myself._

 

_Why;_

_why_

_have you done this,_

_Javert?_

_Why?_

 

_I do not_

_understand_

 

_Javert,_

_live._

 

胸部按压，空气；按压，空气——他机械地重复着这个动作，对周遭一切失去了感知。他的脑海里此刻什么也不剩了，他没有绝望地自问这努力是否徒劳，是否该放手。事实上，他的心中是存有这种恐惧的，然而这种恐惧却只让他加快了动作。

他不知道自己这么做了多久。突然，手下的身体抽动了一下。

Javert的腹部起伏着，身子痉挛得厉害，河水从嘴里呛吐到了卵石路上。然而他并没有恢复意识，他的咽喉被这突如其来的反应窒住了，难以呼吸。他的身子依旧发着抖，河水顺着脸颊一侧滴落。

Valjean气喘吁吁地坐直身子，情绪如巨浪般冲撞着他：解脱、喜悦，以及不安。他盯着这个男人，看着他的咳嗽逐渐平缓，胸膛开始一起一伏——这让他感觉卸下了千斤重担。

这是他人生中第一次，毫无畏惧地注视着Javert。不再为了他自己，不再是了。仅仅是为了这个人。

Valjean抱着Javert贴近自己，忧虑地注视着他，让他低垂的头颅能枕上自己的臂弯。

心在胸腔中砰砰作响。

他是如此真切地感受到了怀中透湿而沉重的重量，感受到了Javert冰凉的皮肤，以及时不时的、轻微的颤抖。他的身体正尝试从塞纳河中恢复。

Valjean以一种庇佑般的姿态弓起身子，仍在试图喘过气来。他的额头贴上了Javert的，无声地祈祷着。

 

 


	2. 黑暗中的柔声与恶语

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert惊讶地发现自己醒了过来——以及，活着。他很不高兴，争吵随之而来。

_Moi qui me croyais l'hiver_

_Me voici un arbre vert_

 

_（以为生命入冬，_

_怎料树仍青葱）_

 

_——Luc Plamondon, "Tu Vas Me Détruire" （出自音乐剧《巴黎圣母院》）_

 

 

*** 

 

Javert并不知道自己是梦是醒，因此当光亮重回视线时，他困惑了一会儿。他眨了眨眼，脑子暂时无法运转过来。

借着幽暗的灯光，他看出自己是在一条巷子里。两堵老旧砖墙之间满是腐泥和废弃物，他的背正挨着其中一面。

当他的脑子逐渐清醒过来，周身上下涌动着的极端不快的感觉就再难忽视了。

不知为何，他浑身透湿，而夜间的冷空气只让情况变得更糟。

他的衬衫和裤子难以忍受地贴着皮肤；大衣重得跟套了件铠甲似的，而闻上去又像只倒霉透顶的落水狗。皮靴里灌满了水，浸泡着袜子。几缕头发粘在了脸上。

而他的肺部仿佛有火苗在烧噬，口腔里也有一股奇怪的味道。还有他的前胸——天呐，那感觉就像在哪家的酒馆斗殴中被人猛揍了一顿。每呼吸一次，都伴随着肋骨火辣辣的痛楚。

Javert虚弱地咳嗽了几声，靠着双手和膝盖撑起身子。

困惑中，他开始努力回想究竟发生了什么。

他隐约记得，他向着桥下的黑暗虚空坠落下去，河水立马吞没了他，钻进了他的肺。这就解释了他的衣服为什么是现在这副样子。然而，他实在不明白他怎么还能上岸，怎么还能在那样惊险的河道处生还。

Javert挣扎着坐直了身体，整个重量都依托在背后粗砺的墙上。

他是怎么到这儿来的？又怎么会违背了自己的意愿，依然活着？

他缓缓看向左边。

就在隔他几英尺远的地方，还坐了个人。那个人靠着巷墙，身上裹了件满是泥污的国民自卫军制服（但没有外衣和帽子）。而那张过分熟悉的脸让他的内脏都拧缩了起来。

Valjean的头垂着，闭着眼睛，嘴唇微微张开，呼吸轻浅——很明显，他睡着了。

更重要的是，他同样浑身滴着水。

此间暗示对Javert而言不啻一道惊雷，震颤着他的胸腔。

当然了。那当然会是他。

可这只让一切变得更加骇人。

Javert猛地抓紧了自己的脑袋，牙关紧咬。

他不知道还能做什么。

他从来都是一个局外人：一个隔绝于俗世的执法者——或者他是这么认为的——可如今，他突然发现自己连那个位置也没有了， 周遭一切变得全然陌生。就好像飘浮于一望无际的汪洋之中，他失掉了方向，而海浪之下船锚已解——再无挽回的可能。

Valjean怎么敢对他做这样的事，怎么敢在他自愿放弃时还救他一命！——他怎么敢就这样把他拽回这个无法容身的世界，用那一套仁慈困住他，毫无意义地把他置于如今的境地！

在街垒时也许是一回事，可现在……

他发起了抖，一边抓扯着头皮，一边压下了一个介于咕哝与呜咽之间的声音，夹杂着阵阵咳嗽。他的每寸灵魂都在抗争着。

一个声音在他身边轻轻响起。“Javert……”

Valjean的声音让他全身突然绷紧，身子在愤怒和某些难以言说的情绪下抖得更加厉害。

“你为什么跟着我？”他吼道，猛地抬起头，眼神似乎要把Valjean戳个洞。

Valjean被这突如其来的反应吓了一跳，但旋即平静了下来。他眨眨眼，探询地看着Javert。“你为什么不来找我？”

愚蠢至极！这个人是在主动寻求他的追捕吗？

“你这个老傻瓜！”他恶狠狠地吐出几个字，不知是冲着对方还是自己。

Valjean的脸上布满了困惑和忧虑。他伸手碰向Javert的胳膊，但Javert把他的手拍开了。

“你用不着管我！”他吼道，“你管我干什么？”

Valjean像被烫到了似的一缩，看向他的表情里带上了一丝惊惧。“可你会死的！”

Javert拽过他的领子，声音由发笑变成低吼。“正当如此！”

Valjean银色的发卷下瞪着一双眼睛望向他，那眼神中毫无反抗的意味，却有太多Javert不想看到的天真。“可为什么？”他问，“为什么你想让这么可怕的事情发生在自己身上？”

Javert摇了摇脑袋。“你还真是个傻子啊，Jean Valjean，”他轻声说，往后退了一点儿。“我怎么能这样活着？跟你——活在这个世界？”

Valjean的喉结滚动了一下，眉头深拧。“我不明白你的意思。”

“那你又是为什么？”Javert厉声道，“为什么要去救一个明知会逮捕你的人？”

“为什么跟这件事有关吗？”

Javert怒气冲冲地摇了摇头。“息息相关！”他吼道，手掐上了对方的脖子。

“你……你究竟在说什么，Javert？”

话音刚落，Javert便暴躁地一把将他摁在了地上，深色的长发垂过脸颊。“我是全巴黎唯一知道你是谁的人！如果你不来，你就可以——你可以——”他的声音渐渐失去了力气 “——远离这一切。”

Valjean的双眼在他的紧扼下睁大了。“你究竟在……？”

“没人会知道，Valjean！你大可以扭头离开！”他直起身子，往后退了几步，又瞪着眼睛摇了摇头。他的声音变成了低声的哀求。“离开就行了。”说完，他便转身朝着巷尾跑去，仿佛暗夜河流下的塞壬之歌在召唤着——可一只强有力的手立马抓住了他的手腕，让他没法动弹。

他几乎预料到了这个。然而，紧握着他手臂的这只手——这只把他从濒死之境拉回来的手——却只带给他加倍的痛苦和折磨。

Javert皱起脸，脑袋低垂，眼睛紧紧阖闭。愤恨的眼泪从脸颊滚落。

在河边徘徊时他不曾哭；迷失一切，独自面对死亡时他不曾哭。事实上，自他很小起，小到无法记事的时候就没有哭过了。他已经忘记了眼眶灼烧的感觉，和嘴唇上湿咸的滋味。

四十多年来，他都没有掉过一滴泪。

究竟是什么让他的灵魂深处轰然倒塌？为什么会这样？为什么是此时？

“为什么？”他嗫嚅着，声音浮在破碎的边缘，却不肯转过身去。“为什么要这么做？”

沉寂片刻后，抓着他手腕的手似乎松了些，几乎称得上温柔。

Valjean的声音很轻，并没有他想象中的责备。“如果你要问的是我想的那个意思，你怎么会觉得我不会来阻止你呢？”

Javert咬紧了牙关，那股粗暴又回到了语气中。“你究竟想让我怎样，Valjean？你想让我抓你回监狱吗？你是这么想的？”

“当然不是，可——”

“那你为什么不让我走？”

“这跟我想怎么样毫无关系！你应该知道这点。这是关于你！”

Javert打了个颤。一想到有人在怜悯他，认为他需要拯救，他就感到厌恶。尤其还是出自这个人。

可是，即使不愿承认，他也知道这个人强壮得他根本无法挣脱，那只扼在他手臂的手仿佛铁铐一般，只要他想逃跑，便会抓住他。“放开我，Valjean。”

“我不放。除非我弄明白了是什么让你产生那种想法。”

Javert轻蔑地盯着脚下的地面，不再说话。

他听到了一声叹息。“你……不打算逮捕我了，是吗？”Valjean停顿了一下，但没有收到回答。“可是，”他继续道，“职责却与你的意愿相违背。这就是你矛盾的原因？”一声不确定的嘲弄溜出了他的嘴唇，“不，不会是那样的，不会仅仅是那样。你怎么会为了——”他的声音突然停住，再次响起时，那声音变得更轻了，带着好奇和担忧。“你会吗？”

Javert依旧没有回答。即便他心中已经有了答案——虽然并没有——那几个字也会哽在咽喉，仿佛他的气管上打了个结。

“不，我不相信你会放弃自己的生命……就为了我这种人，”Valjean继续道，“你不会 ，尤其是在……发生了这么多事后。是有别的问题，或者说更多的问题困扰着你，是吗？”

对于Javert来说，此刻唯一能做的，就是强撑着不要逃跑。他的所有力气都集中于如何保持着不动。要让他再转过身子，抬起眼睛与他对视——根本毫无可能。

他不习惯被这样对待，也不知该作何反应。是了，他不是没有被捆绑被束缚的经历，可没有哪一次的原因是……为了他好。这显然超出了他的所有认知。

And god, how he hated it.

“Speak to me, Javert. ”这声音里分明尽是哀求。

Javert紧握成拳的手颤抖着，连修剪平整的指甲都陷入了掌心的皮肉里。“你指望我对你敞开心扉？对你？”他冷冷地说，语气比想象中更冷厉。

“从你先前的行为看，我猜你也没有别的听众，”Valjean还击道，“至少现在没有。”

Javert的头垂了下来。“我不明白你为什么在意，我不明白你为什么要做这些事。”

“因为这么做是正确的，Javert！”

“我知道，”他恼怒地承认，“可为什么 ，为什么在你眼中，这么做是正确的？”

Valjean沉默了一会儿。“你以为我恨你吗？”他问，“因为法律指派了你来成为我的劫数？我害怕你，是啊——理所当然——但恨？不，不是那样。我怎么能恨一个行使职责的人？就因为他遵从法律？”

Javert绷紧了身子，他极力控制着自己，直到能再次发出声音。几个字从他的唇间溜出，沉重而苦涩。“法律是会出错的。”

那抓着他的手忽然一松，他几乎能感觉到另外一个男人的惊讶。他竟然会说出这样的话！会这么认为！难以置信！——对他来说又何尝不是。

“它本意是带来正义与公平，”他继续道，不明白自己为什么要对这个人说这些。“法律面前众人平等，只关乎罪行，无关你是谁。我曾经一直认为这是件好事，合理且正确。”他猛地挣开了束缚，拳头握得更紧，一副怒气冲冲的模样，眼神鄙夷地低垂着，“然后你出现了。”

即使没有转身，他也感到那个男人正直直地盯着他。

Valjean似乎在等他继续，但他不再出声了。

他们就这样站在巷子里，其中一个盯着另一个人的后背，而另一个人对周遭一切都视若无物。沉默，冰冷。

最终，Javert听见身后的声音再次响起。这回听上去非常疲惫。

“跟我回武人街，Javert。”

他几乎吓了一跳，不可思议地转头看着Valjean——他怎么敢提出这么荒谬的建议？“What？No, of course not. ”

Valjean的表情似乎在某种痛楚中收紧了，所有的抗争和决心都变得无影无踪。“Javert, please. 我们都湿透了，而且累得要命。”

“我有家可回。”Javert断然拒绝。

“我知道，可是……”他犹豫了一会儿，似乎在斟酌措辞，“我觉得你今晚不应该一个人呆着。”

Javert怒瞪着他。“我不是要你收留照顾的小鬼，别以为我需要你。”

“别以为在今天这件事后我会留你一个人，”Valjean反驳道，“就这一次，放下你的骄傲吧，Javert。你不好受，而我想帮上忙。”

“我用不着你来可怜我！”Javert吼道，扬头怒视着他。

Valjean往后退了几步，步子中透着几分谨慎。然后他绷直了身子，双手握拳垂在身侧。“无论你今晚要去哪儿，我都会跟着你。”

Javert的脸上浮起一丝冷笑，“那我去警署。”他恶狠狠地说。

Valjean看着他，不为所动。他的双眼直直盯着Javert，像在搜寻着什么。“不，你不会，”过了一会儿他说，“你不会以这副样子去的。”

这个男人的态度让Javert大为光火；他从前的那股威严片刻间在盛怒中重现了。“信不信我现在就让他们把你抓回去！”

Valjean无视了这一威胁，依旧一动不动地站着。他的神色肃穆而充满决心，仿佛立于巷中的一块磐石。“我对此保留怀疑。”

“Valjean，如果你不立马给我走开，我发誓，我会以法律的名义——”

“我不怕你，Javert. ”

Javert突然住了声，双眼微微睁大了。这个男人的放肆和厚脸皮实在让他吃了一惊。

可除去恐吓，他如今还能掌控什么？

一旦虚张声势被戳破，他便不知道如何继续下去了。何况他本就不擅于此。

“我早告诉过你，”Valjean平静地开口，“我心甘情愿跟你走，我已经做好了一切准备。你现在再用逮捕来威胁我——这实在算不了什么。”他的眼神游离着，“在我看来，我早就是你的囚犯了，现在依然是，如果你希望如此的话。但是我告诉你，无论发生什么，无论你说什么，今晚我都不会留你一个人。要是你想，大可以用死来威胁我。没关系，死算不得什么。你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”

“如果你要带我去警署，我不会反抗，可同样我也别无选择，只能将刚才发生的一切老老实实地告诉你的同事们。我猜你不想那样，我也不想。我不希望看着你受罪。所以求你了，就跟我回家吧。你要是不跟着我回家，我只好跟着你回去。不过我猜你大概不想让一个罪犯知道你住哪儿。”

Javert难以置信地瞪着他，牙关紧咬。

他没法靠威胁吓跑眼前这个人，也没法用强力，他打不过他。最后只剩下一个令人烦躁的事实——无论今晚去哪儿，都没法甩开他了。

他当然没真的想去警署，也不打算回自己的住所。事实上，除了回塞纳河，他的确不知道该去哪儿了。而显然Valjean是不会让他回那儿去的。

他的嘴角垮了下来，眼睛半阖，挫败地站着。

“你夺走了我的尊严。”Javert嗫嚅。

Valjean垂下头，懊悔地叹了口气。“我知道，对不起。可我的确没法让你一个人。所以……你愿意跟我回去吗？”

Javert的目光飘向街道，河水声依旧在远处咆哮着。他的脸笼罩在阴影里。

极不情愿地，他埋下了头。

 

***

 

此刻大约是凌晨两点，所经之处的街道两侧，看不到一点儿窗内的烛光。唯一的光亮来自于街头几盏零星的灯笼，那让蓝黑色的夜空柔和了些——可灯笼实在太少，又隔得太远，更多的仍旧是寒栗和晦暗。

“我得说，”当他们艰难地走在漆黑一片的街道时，Valjean突然开口，“我真高兴你能答应跟我回来。本来我以为还要在寒风中站着跟你争论到不知什么时候。”

“说实话，我不明白你为什么会这么有耐心。”Javert咕哝着。

Valjean挑起眉毛。“耐——？啊！不，不，你误会了，”他说，有些尴尬地抬眼看着Javert，“我是打算站在那儿说服你，多久都行，只是——只是我已经有好些时候既没吃过东西，也没睡过觉了。我背着那个可怜的孩子在下水道中穿过了半个巴黎——然后是河水，还有这温度……我都不清楚我这双腿还能支撑多久。”

他的表情中几乎带上了歉意。“本来之前你还没醒的时候，我就打算把你带回武人街，可是……我实在走不动了。毕竟比不了年轻时候了。”

他越解释，Javert的脸上就越多惊骇。而他的最后一句话，让Javert在怀疑之余，还升起了一种被罪恶感煎灼的疼痛。

这个人！这个荒唐的家伙——在街垒战斗了一整晚，然后背着另一个人穿过数里的下水管道，把他送回安全的地方——这个人在一天之中面临的绝境，比无数人一辈子都要多，差一点就不能活着回来——之后又跟着他跳进了塞纳河里，竟然还有力气把他们一块儿拽回岸上，还打算背着他穿过整座城市！这完全是疯狂！他的意志力——不，应该是他的胆大妄为——实在令人瞠目结舌。

疯狂、愚蠢、圣人作派的白痴！他是怎么还能站起身子的？光想一想，Javert就感到怒气冲冲。

“你是个傻瓜。”最终他开口，不知道还能说什么。

Valjean仅仅是伤感地笑了笑。“还好不是更糟的。”

 

 


	3. 宽慰的尝试

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean努力地想要搞清状况，但探长一点面子都不给。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两天国内太压抑了……

_“每个人的一生都是一本日记，想写一个故事，写出的却是另一个。而人最卑微的一刻，便是他把这一生的故事，与他立誓要作的那一个相比较的时候。”_

 

_——James M. Barrie_

 

 

***

 

 

“谁在哪儿？”

Valjean疲惫地眨了眨眼，门房手中的灯笼光晃到了脸上。

“我的天, Fauchelevent先生, 是您吗？”

“打搅了。”

他们正站在武人街七号的大门口，突然亮起来的光线让人瑟缩了下。

“之前我听到您回来了，”门房解释道，“可我那阵睡得迷迷糊糊的，后来您又走得那么急，我还以为是在做梦哩。可这究竟是怎么了？看看您，浑身都湿透了！”

“我知道，”Valjean叹了口气，手指按揉上了太阳穴，“没什么大不了的，别在意。”

“那位先生是谁？”门房问道，扬了扬手中的灯笼，照向站得老远的Javert的身影。

“一个朋友。”

“那快进来，快进来吧，”他催促道，领着两人走进屋，“天主在上，这个时候站在外面可太冷了！”他一边说着，一边关上了大门，又取出灯笼里的蜡烛，点燃了门厅茶几上的一根。“我这就去叫醒您的仆人。”

“别，”Valjean立马转身开口，一只手扬起。“没必要，我也不想让她瞧见——”

楼梯上突然响起了脚步声，让他把后面的话咽回了喉咙里。

“啊。”他叹了口气，看着Toussaint出现在视线中。

这位妇人可着实被他的样子吓了一跳，一只手过于戏剧化地揪住了胸口——让人有些轻微的不悦。她立马连珠放炮似地问个不停（都是门房之前问过的问题），诸如他的衣服为什么会这样子啦，这么长时间他都去哪儿啦，同行的这位先生是谁啦。Valjean只得不停地朝她嘘声，恳求她冷静下来，不要惊醒了Cosette。

“请务必告诉我Euphrasie小姐正好好睡着。”他说，努力压低着嗓子。

“她是在睡觉，”Toussaint回答，“但睡得安不安稳就不一定了。街上这么个情况，您却偏在这个时候出门，可把她给急坏了。”

“我明白，但还是不要去打扰她吧。等明天一早她就不会担心了。”

“如您所愿，先生。”

Valjean又转向正打算离开的门房，“你没把那晚上的事告诉她吧？”

男人果断地摇了摇头。“没有，我想最好还是不要说。她是问起过您，但我没告诉她当时您是怎么出门的。”

“很好，”他点了点头，“那么晚安。”

门房也冲他点点头，却道了句“早安”，然后回到了他的房里。

Valjean转过身子，发现Toussaint正盯着他，看上去似乎有些困扰。

“怎么了？”他问。

“先生，请原谅我的好奇心，您这身制服——您衣服这个样子……是和起义有关吗？”

“某种程度上算是吧，”他叹了口气，又摇了摇头，“虽然我更倾向于不要谈论这件事。”

“啊，我不是想打探什么，我只是担心您的健康。”

“有劳挂心了。”

“您看上去真累，有什么需要我准备的吗？”

“Oui, 谢谢你。如果不麻烦的话，能热点儿东西给我们吃吗？”

Javert愤恨又羞赧瞪向Valjean，“我用不着——”

Valjean抬起一只手让他安静下来，皱了皱眉头。

“我们两个都要。”他继续说。

“当然了，”Toussaint忙不迭地点头，“晚餐还剩下些没吃完的面包和炖汤，我马上去热一热，然后……”她的声音低了下来，上下瞧了瞧Valjean满是泥污的衣服，皱起了鼻子，“我再去给您打盆洗澡水。”

“Dieu, yes. 那再好不过。”

她点了点头，抬脚走向厨房。

Valjean端起烛台，朝楼梯走去，而Javert走在他的前面。趁他上楼之际，Valjean立马抓住了Toussaint的手臂，朝她耳边低语。

“Toussaint，仔细听着，然后把这些话也转达给门房——无论那位先生给你什么理由，请千万不要让他离开，除非我跟他在一块儿。他的状况不太好。”

Toussaint探询地皱了皱眉，但还是点头答应了，然后继续去忙活。

Valjean走上楼时，Javert正等着他。

他的眼神空洞而涣散，也不肯直视Valjean，但Valjean觉得自己能看到那个男人嘴角挂着讥讽又疲惫的微小弧度。

“Fauchelevent，”他嗤声道，“Really？”

Valjean的脸红了，咧嘴笑得有些难为情。“事实上，是那位先生自愿让我用这个姓氏的。”

“噢？”

Javert听上去并不是真的感兴趣，但既然他发出了一个疑问的音节，Valjean就继续下去，也是为了能找点儿什么来说。

“你看，”他继续道，点亮了房间里的蜡烛，“自从他摔断腿后，就没法继续驾车了。”

“我记得。”

“所以我替他在一间修道院谋了份差事，就在巴黎。”

一丝好奇的火花闪过那双漠然的眼睛。“巴黎？”

Valjean察觉，Javert那探长的本能又浮现了出来。即使再怎么冷淡疏离、心烦意乱，他的脑子也会自动琢磨着话语间的蛛丝马迹，然后联系线索，解决谜题。

而如今告诉他这些，对Valjean来说也无妨。要是能帮助他恢复些理智，倒是非常值得的。

“是啊，那时我被你追得无路可逃，刚好就跑到了小比克布斯修道院。其实我已经完全忘记他在这儿干活这回事了，说真的，我自己都不知道翻过那堵墙后等着我的是什么。所以当我听见大晚上的花园里，一个声音竟然叫我‘Father Madeleine’，那简直是个惊喜。”

“他不知道滨海蒙特勒伊发生的事？”

“修道院大概是个不通世事的地方，”他的脸上浮起了一个悲伤而愧疚的笑，“他依旧当我是市长先生。”

“而你滥用了他的信任。”Javert说道，声音听上去恍若梦中——他的语气里不带情感，仿佛这句话并不针对任何人。

Valjean的笑容消失了，只留下愧疚。“我别无选择。”

Valjean沿着走廊一直走到他的卧室，一边说话，手里一边忙着。Javert拖拖拉拉地跟在他后面，眼睛时不时地打量四周。

“他非常乐意帮我在那儿找处庇护，作为多年前的报答——甚至对外宣称我是他的兄弟，Ultime，”他一面解释道，一面坐在他床脚的长凳上，脱掉湿透的鞋子，随意扔在了凳子下。“实际上，他的确有个兄弟叫这个名字，只不过死了好多年了。”

Javert的声音里浮起一丝嫌恶。“所以你躲在一间修道院里逃避法律，还冒用了一个死人的名字？”

“被你这么一说，听上去似乎十恶不赦了，”他回答，又脱下了长筒袜。“相信我，我也不想欺骗那些修女，只是……形势使然。简言之，这也是你从那晚后就再也没找到过我的原因。”他走向衣橱，脸上显现出一种怀念般的神色，目光飘忽，心事翻涌。“我们在一块儿劳作，一块儿照看花园，而小Cosette，就在那儿读书，`Crickets'，他们这么叫她。那可真是一段平静的时光啊。”他伤感地叹了口气，“老Fauchelevent现在已经走了，愿他的灵魂安息。他是脸上带着笑离开的，过完了心满意足的一生，现在终于能跟天上的兄弟团聚了。”

Valjean刚挽起自己湿漉漉的袖子，就听到了一声敲门声。虽然门开着。

“Excusez-moi, ”Toussaint说，手里端着一个空水盆，“你们是想先洗澡，还是先吃饭？我可以现在就去烧水，但要稍等一会儿。”

Valjean先转身朝着她，又转身看向Javert。“你先。”他说。

“恕我冒昧，”Javert说，对着仆人露出了一个讥诮的笑容，“我想我今晚已经够湿了。”

“洗个澡会让你舒服点儿的，”Valjean坚持道，“再说了，你也没法穿着这身衣服，得晾在火边烤干。还得把你身上这股泥味儿洗掉。”

Javert不屑地瞪了他一眼。

Valjean拒绝让步。

“Fine.”最终他说，双臂交抱在胸前，眼神飘向别处。

“需要我把洗澡水给您烧烫一些吗，先生？”Toussaint问。

“不用了。”他粗哑地回答。

“照您吩咐。”

趁她去准备水时，Valjean从衣橱和窗边的箱子里拿出了一堆东西：一件普通的白衬衫，一条褐色长裤，一双亚麻长袜，还有一床羊毛毯子。他把衣物递给Javert（后者不情不愿地接过了），把毯子铺在床垫上，又把床框拆了下来拖到了大厅里去。

Javert站在门边，有些困惑地看着他。不过很快Toussaint就打好了最后一盆水，然后给Javert拿了一张毛巾一块肥皂。

在Javert打理自己的同时，Valjean把床垫移到了起居室的壁炉跟前，稍微靠左一点，右边搬来了平时靠着墙的那张沙发，又把另外一床毯子铺在了上面。之后他从黄铜架子上捡了几块木柴扔进壁炉里，升起了火。

当Javert再次回到卧室时，已经换上了一身干净整洁的衣服。Valjean把火烧得正旺，点点火光在暗色的墙纸上投下了阴影。整间屋子都暖和了起来。

Javert看了一眼家具位置的变动，然后他的目光落回Valjean身上，只吐出了一个字，“No.”

“Yes,”Valjean坚定地反驳道，站起身子。“把你的外套给我，我好把它晾起来。”

Javert微眯起双眼，转身大踏步地走到门厅，一把抓过他的外套。接着他走回Valjean跟前，脸上带着反抗的意味，手中的外套像一袋湿面粉般重重地落到了地上。

Valjean回望他的视线带着种懊恼的无奈。他捡起地上的大衣，把它挂在了刚搬到壁炉边的衣架上。

接着他抱起床垫上的毯子，一股脑地塞进了Javert怀里，然后转头走出卧室，自己去取Javert剩下的湿衣服。

当他回来时，他看见探长正蜷坐在床垫上，双腿弓起抵着胸口，整个人缩在毯子中。他的脑袋低埋着，垂散的头发遮住了面孔。唯一Valjean敢确定的，恐怕便是这个人紧皱的眉头。

Valjean看了他一会儿，然后把湿衣服都摊放在壁炉前的地板上，突然掉出来的一个东西让他愣了下神。

他捡起那个小玩意儿，借着火光打量起来。那是夹在两片圆形玻璃间的一小片纸，上面的字迹已经辨认不清了，墨迹被河水浸得浅淡，在纸上晕染开来。。

“这是什么？”他问道，递给了Javert。

Javert接过那个东西，瞪着它。那似乎是对他很重要的东西，因为他看了许久。可他看得越久，他的双眼看起来就越黯淡。

最后，他将那个东西扔进了火里，没有任何一句解释。他看着火苗烧噬它，玻璃片变得焦黑，然后脑袋又垂了下去。

Valjean好奇地注视着一切。

脚步声在楼梯上响起，Toussaint手中端着一个盘子，里面是两碗炖汤和一长条面包。

“来了，先生们。”她说着，小心翼翼地将盘子放在桌上，“既美味，又暖和。”

“Merci, Toussaint. ”Valjean点头致谢，“这下就行了。真抱歉这么晚还麻烦你，去接着睡吧。”

妇人的脸上闪过一丝如释重负。她点了点头，在向一旁的探长送去忧心的一瞥后，离开了房间。

Valjean本来打算用刀切开面包，但他突然停住了，他的手徘徊在小刀上，像是想起了什么。他的目光缓缓从闪着冷光的刀锋，移向身后的人影，眼神却不敢多作停留。然后他小心翼翼地拿起刀子，塞进了自己的腰间，用衬衫下摆遮了起来。

最终他用手把面包掰成了两半，碎屑落在了盘子里。他拿着这一碗炖汤和半条面包，递到了Javert跟前。

Javert一动不动。

“吃东西。”Valjean说。

“我不饿。”

他皱起眉头。“是吗？你今天吃过什么了？”

“I am not, ”Javert重复道，语气尖锐，“hungry.我没说过我要吃东西。”

“你现在在我的房子里。你得吃。”

Javert抬起一双恶狠狠的眼睛。“我不记得我表达过任何想到这里来的意愿。”

Valjean的眉头皱得更深了。他瞪了他一会儿，然后疲惫地叹了口气。“我还是得给你。拿着。至少你可以端着暖和一下。”

Javert仍然抬眼瞪着他，意志坚决，不为所动。

Valjean把盘子搁在了他脚边，用眼神示意了一下。然后他回到桌边，狼吞虎咽地吃起了自己的那份——这没花他太长时间；毕竟他都好几天没吃过东西了——最后他起身，准备把自己洗干净。

那留在身上的塞纳河的味道（还掺杂着轻微的下水道味儿）逐渐被薰衣草味的皂香代替了（这其实是他买给Cossette的，也许Toussaint挑这个给他是故意的）。Valjean擦干了他一头银色的发卷，换上了一条新的长裤和一件条纹衬衫，以及他常穿的棕色马甲。这个点他本不用穿这么正式，但他实在不好意思在Javert跟前穿睡衣。

他回到房间，发现Javert动也没动地保持着之前的姿势，但令他满意的是，身边的盘子已经空空如也了。一丝得意的微笑浮上嘴角，但他在走近之前收敛了起来。

他站在房间正中，隔着一点儿距离观察Javert。

他们极少见面，而每一次面对面时，之间的年岁都像弹指般消融不在。仿佛一切都没有改变，还是那个猫捉老鼠的老游戏。

而此刻，在愈十年的光阴之后，他第一次在灯光下注视着这个人，才发现已经过去了这么久。

上一次他这样好好注视他，还是在滨海蒙特勒伊的时候。那似乎是上辈子的事了。如今，这个男人的深栗色头发——深得看上去近乎黑色——已经夹杂了几缕银灰。同样如此的还有他两颊的鬓须，在深色皮肤的映衬下更显花白。

他的眼睛依旧是冰冷而锋利的蓝色，只是浸染上了一些疲惫——那眼周的阴影可不仅仅是缺乏睡眠的缘故。

而那股威严又挑衅的气质还在，没错，但掩埋其下的，还有某种极轻微的惶恐和不确定——这倒是很新鲜。

而他的神情，在Valjean看来仿佛一个任性的孩童在生闷气，但又远不止如此：分明还藏着空茫和惊愕。

Valjean叹了口气。

他当然知道他该做什么，问题是该怎么做。

显然，这个男人需要某种慰藉——也许是某些叫他安心的保证——但Valjean实在不知道如何能在不让他逃得更远的前提下给予这一切。

Javert是个严苛的人，从不自怜，也极少允许自己享受欢愉——这点在滨海蒙特勒伊时Valjean就一清二楚——以至于任何向他展现友善的企图，都能让他汗毛倒竖。而这个问题，不出所料地成为了帮助他走出这场困境的最大阻碍。

同时Javert还是个过于自负的人，总认为自己站在正确的立场。他似乎毫不关心自身，既没有虚荣心，也没任何嗜好。印象中，Valjean完全不记得他参与过任何休闲活动，一次也没有。

现在回想起来，Valjean第一次觉得Javert还是个人类——至少是一副血肉之躯，而非某种高大庄严、超脱尘俗的旁观者，就像圣母院里的石雕一样——还是他踏进市政厅要求解职的时候。Valjean意识到，那是他头一回在这个男人身上，看到了同属于人类的某些东西。而第二次（印象过于深刻的一次！），就是Javert站上塞纳河桥栏的那一刻。

那时Valjean被太多的惊恐与难以置信包围，根本无心去想当他看到Javert自寻了断的瞬间，心头涌上的究竟是什么情绪。但现在他有的是时间思考。

甚至在街垒由人宰割的时候，这个男人也没有失掉他的冷静。依旧坚定、泰然，仿佛根本不属于周遭的一切。他丧失了掌控，却完美维持着自身的威严——不为所动，毫不畏缩。没有任何事能够影响到他。

然而，仅仅几天之后，在他最该下定决心的一刻，他却迟疑了。他似乎有生以来第一次变得犹豫不决。这位探长——这个坚硬如石的阴影从不外露于人前的一部分——陷入了困境。他迷失在了自己的思绪里。他的头颅中有暴风雨在怒号，没有任何人任何事可以将其平息——而跟随这场风暴而来的，是怀疑，是自我厌恶，是悲伤和无助，直至他的神智被淹没殆尽。

而这一切对Valjean来说似曾相识。

虽然一直独来独往，Javert看上去却从不孤独——这当然挺荒谬的，因为他明明没跟别人在一起过（除了巡逻时跟他的下属们）。

直到此时此刻，Valjean才真正察觉到一个事实：他从没见过Javert接触过职责范围以外的另一个人类。

至少，他肯定有一个朋友——或者一个家人吧。这两样他总得拥有其中之一吧。

可Valjean却想不出有谁。

这可能吗？难道他……？

Valjean走过去，垂眼看着Javert，眉头沮丧地皱起。

这个男人甚至拒绝抬头看他。

“Javert……”他叹了口气，蹲下身子，好让他们处在一条水平线上。双手搭上男人的双肩。

“你得跟我说话，Javert，求求你了。只有这样我才能帮你。”

Javert依然没抬头，整个人蜷得更紧了。

“你总不能假装一切都好，我们都知道那是假话。”他的眉头紧锁，声音低沉得近乎耳语，“你的骄傲不值得如此，Javert，不值得搭上性命。”

“你什么都不明白。”Javert咕哝着。

“那就告诉我。告诉我，也许我就能明白了。”

但Javert一言不发。

“对人们来说，时不时地寻求帮助并没有错，”Valjean继续道，“不必因此羞愧。我们每个人都有各自的苦恼，而其中一些光靠自己的力量是解决不了的。天呐！那真的不会让你显得软弱，那只会让你更像一个人！又有什么不好呢。”

他的手沿着Javert的前臂滑下。他想握住这个男人的手，但那双手死死地攥着毯子边缘，像是盾牌般保护着自己。

“这么多年来，我都没见过你有过一丝自怜。你的所有时间都服务于公民。可你不觉得，你也该对自己稍微客气一些，哪怕就这一次？这不是你欠自己的么，Javert？”

他几乎已经看见了这个男人头发遮盖下的痛苦表情。

Valjean深吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼出。他的眼睛闭上了一会儿。当他再次睁开双眼时，眼神更清亮，也更坚决。

“Javert，”他开口，“我不能假装自己完全明白你在遭受着什么，但我可以给你讲一个故事。”他的视线移向了地面，“曾经——那是很久以前的事了——我跟你现在的状况也差不多。那时我刚从土伦拿到黄护照。”

他顿了顿，眼神有些失焦，像是看到了很久远的景象。“我一无所有，只有身上穿的那身破布，和兜里远远不足我十九年劳动应得的微薄薪水。没有别的出路，我几乎一出土伦就开始寻找正当营生。”

“我到了格拉斯的一家提炼厂，工人正在卸货，因为工作吃紧，便同意我加入他们。我问他们一天可以赚多少钱，他们说‘三十个苏’，于是我就干了。可到了晚上结账时，厂主只付给了我十五个苏，我拒绝，可他说‘这对你这种人已是够好的了’，还威胁我要是再纠缠，就把我送回苦役船上。我只能离开。”

“一个罪犯是没有地方肯收留的。我从一座小镇走到另一座，只为了填饱肚子，找个能睡觉的地方。可就连这些也是奢求。人们只要瞧见我的黄护照，就赶着与我撇清界线，哪怕我毫无害人之心，哪怕我身上有钱。他们压根儿不考虑这些。”

“甚至我路过监狱时，我问看守能不能让我住一晚，就一晚。‘监狱又不是客栈’，他说，‘叫人先逮捕你吧，这门就会替你开了。’我只能继续朝前走。我低声下气地去乞求，可依然没有哪户人家肯敞开门。我只不过想讨口水喝，对准我的却是黑压压的枪口。他们管叫我‘偷东西的野猫’。”

“一天晚上，阿尔卑斯山中已经起了冷风，我累得抬不动脚。我看见街边的花园里有个茅棚，看上去是草墩搭起来的，我以为那是某个筑路工歇脚的地方，晚上没人住。其实那是个狗窝。我才刚躺下，就听见一阵凶恶的犬吠，我只能招架着那条恶狗，赶快跑回街心。那时我就坐在一块石头上对自己说，‘我连狗也不如了！’”

“后来到了深夜，终于有个人收留了我。我去敲门时是完全不抱希望的——毕竟我这样的人一辈子都在吃闭门羹——可他却邀请我坐到餐桌旁，用上好的银器盛食款待我，还跟我聊一些快乐的琐事。”他的声音里带着些许自嘲，“可我几乎没听他说了什么，我的脑子一团乱。”

“那晚是我二十年里第一次睡在一张真正的床上。可半夜我醒了，翻来覆去地睡不着。周围的一切对我来说都太过陌生。”他的声音低了下来，“在我这一生中，我从没像那晚一样孤独过。一无所有，无处可去——也没有人在乎。我那样迷茫，”他轻声道，“即使是那个人的仁慈善意也无法让我从绝望中抽身。”

“现在回想起来，我根本不知道当时为什么会那么做。也许是出于某种冲动，疯狂的冲动。既然我在船坞十几年的辛劳，只换回了一次次的剥削，那么这么做也是公平的——甚至，正义的。当然了，我内心某个角落知道那并不是，但我依然做了，做了最坏最坏的一件事！我偷偷溜进主人家的房间，偷走了他的银器，他用来款待我的每个盘子。”

“那是我犯下的最大的罪恶。他是第一个施予我善意的人，我却背叛了他的信任。他选择无视我的外表，去看我身上好的一面——我却只加重了坏的一面。那样的背信，那样冷血的行为，是我永生所不能弥补的。”Valjean顿了顿，陷入了思绪中片刻。

“我趁夜逃了出去，背上背着他仅有的值钱东西，”他继续说，“可没过多久就招人怀疑了。大约一个多小时后，警察就逮住了我。”

“我怕极了，”他轻声说，“我知道我做了什么，我知道就凭这一个愚蠢的举动，不仅会把自己送上断头台，更会落入罪恶的地狱。他们盘问我银器的来路，我只敢说那是主人送我的。而他们把我拽回那个人的住处，要去询问真假，我怕得发抖。”

他的声音中多了一丝自轻的嘲弄感。“那时天刚亮，那人一打开门，就看见我被揪着衣领，脚边是一袋子银器。”

嘲弄感消失了，阴影重回Valjean的脸上，他的声音变得更低，沉稳而徐缓。“我恨不得去死。要是我有一把枪，我一定马上射穿自己的脑袋。那种羞耻太难以承受了——我真的宁愿去死。”

“我不敢抬头看他，我听见警察叫他做‘我的主教’，我大吃一惊。‘我的主教！’我说，‘那么，他不是本堂神甫了？’你得理解，那人根本就没告诉我他是谁。他过着与他地位远不相称的简朴生活。他把他的大宅子给了附近的小医院，好让他们能腾出更多的房间。他的房里毫无装潢，衣服也毫不华丽。他的食宿朴素得让我以为他连位助理牧师都算不上，更别提神甫了。‘闭嘴！’那个警察说，“这是主教先生。”我畏惧得无以复加，只能跪在地上发抖，等着这位神圣之人的谴责和宣判。他理应如此，我也毫不怀疑。”

“可主教，他——”Valjean轻声笑了，硬生生把眼泪逼了回去。“他看着我，说，‘可我把那对烛台也给您了呀，为什么不一块儿带走呢？’我——我简直不敢相信……他为我担保，为我撒谎——可这是为什么？他对我并无亏欠，是我亏欠了他。他却坚持要他们放了我，说我是无辜的，一切只是误会。他让我带着那对烛台走，他叫我做‘我的朋友’。‘您可以放心走了。’他说，‘还有一件事，您再来时，不必走园里。您随时都可以由街上的那扇门进出。白天和夜里，它都只上一个活闩。’”

“等警察走后，他又看着我说，‘不要忘记，永远不要忘记您允诺过我，您用这些银子是为了成为一个诚实的人。’他唤了我的名字，又说，‘您已不再是恶一方面的人了，您是在善的一面了。我赎的是您的灵魂，我把它从黑暗的思想和自暴自弃的精神里救出来，交还给上帝。’”

“我就这么逃过了一劫，既没有被开罪，包里还多了一小笔财富。我迷惑极了，完全没明白过来发生了什么。我云里雾里地沿着路走，最后终于找了个地方坐下来，整理思绪。我的脑子里仿佛正有一场风暴——可又出奇的平静。整个世界对我来说恍若无物，我就在那儿呆坐着，全然不知周围是什么。”

“正在我胡思乱想的那阵，一个穷孩子走了过来，手里抛掷着一枚硬币。他经过我时，正巧手滑了，那枚硬币滚落到了我坐着的地方。我想也没想就一脚踩了上去，也不知是为什么。大概是种本能习惯吧，我猜——在土伦时养成的。钱在那时总是来之不易。我就那么踩着那枚硬币，一开始，那个孩子还礼貌地请求我还给他，可见我无动于衷后，他便发怒了，冲我叫嚷难听的话。我一定是回了些威胁的言语，因为他马上就跑走了。”

“等到寒冷的晚风吹来时，我才恢复了一点儿神智。我起身准备离开，然后发现了脚下的硬币。我惊讶地盯着它，在想这是从哪儿来的。接着我突然想起发生了什么，恐惧笼罩了我。我又犯了一次罪，可这次完全是无心之举！去偷一个穷孩子的钱？天呐，我怎么会做出这样的事！那一天里我都是满心的愧疚和自责，我发疯似地找那个孩子，山上山下翻了个遍。我甚至请求了一位过路的神甫逮捕我，我太崩溃了。”他伤感地笑了起来，“可那个人被我的样子吓跑了。直到入夜，我都还在找那个孩子——声音也吼得嘶哑。但我最终还是没找到他。我什么也做不了。没想到在我得救的片刻后，我又再次毁了自己。”

“啊！我还能怎么活下去！我跪在地上开始痛哭，心想着自己变成了怎样的一个恶人。在土伦的十九年里我没有流过一滴泪，一次都没有。自从他们把铁枷扣上我脖子的那一刻起，我的心也变成铁了。可那时我实在没法控制那种突如其来的情绪，就好像一个沉睡多年的人刚刚睁开了眼。我眼看着自己变成了什么样的人，那让我害怕。我以前只是个修树枝的工人，老实谋生，日子单纯，万万没有恶的念头——我是怎么会变成这个样子的？站在我面前的这个人究竟是谁，这个残暴凶狠、心硬如铁的罪犯？我认不出他，我怕他。我从不想成为这种人！我怎么能让这种事发生？”

“终于，在我认清自己的那一刻，主教的身影仿佛又出现在了我的面前，照拂着我。他怜悯这个罪人，给了他庇护，又在他应得惩罚之时，给了他慈悲！我从未遇到过像他这样的人，从未感受过这样大的善意。对我来说，这个人就好像世间所有公义与良善的集合，而我便是所有的错误与罪孽。”

“我知道我必须得为今后做出抉择——做恶魔或是天使——没有中立的余地了。如果我情愿为善，我就要做到极致；若我甘心为恶，我便要做最坏的罪犯，做这世上最恶的人！可我心知肚明这是不可能的，之前所做的一切已经够叫我害怕了，我实在没法再犯下一件这样的罪行。所以我做出了选择，我听从了主教的话，并以之为誓。”

“从那以后，我就开始努力成为一个更好的人，然而……那一晚的所作所为，让我永世也没法逃离。我用尽一生去弥补，依旧不够，永远不会够。是啊，仅仅是一瞬的疯狂，就造成了这么多的后果。”他的嘴角垮了下去，“这么多。”

他张开双臂环住了Javert，将他拉向自己的胸膛。

Javert的身体僵硬了起来，还发着颤——但他挣扎得并不剧烈，几秒后就静止不动了，就像是某种落入猎人手中的幼兽，觉得装死才是唯一的缓刑。

“你明白我想说什么吗，Javert？一天之内，我毁了自己两次——两次，得救全凭上帝垂怜。绝望让我失去了控制，落入孤独的深渊中越陷越深。那个瞬间我做出的愚蠢决定，代价是我曾经拥有的一切——某种意义上，还有现在拥有的一切。”他的一只手摸索着向上，停留在Javert的后颈，安抚着他。“别犯同样的错误, Javert。你是比我更好的人。”

他怀中那如石雕的身体又变成了血肉之躯，Javert在颤抖。他犹豫地把头埋在了Valjean的一边肩膀上。

Valjean几乎吓了一跳，眉毛高高扬起。他把这个男人搂得更近了——轻柔，却紧密——然后阖上了眼睛。

Javert什么也没说。既没哭，也没动作。他的痛苦看不出端倪，除了这缄口的沉默和僵硬的肌肉。

过了一会儿，Valjean松开手，坐直了身子。他用一只手拍了拍Javert的肩膀，以替代那些他组织不起来的言语。

“你得休息。”他低喃着站了起来。

然后他背转过身子，才踏离沙发旁一步，就听见一个微弱的声音传进耳朵。

“你不该管我的。”

Valjean停住了脚步。那声音击中了他，既无愤怒，也非斩钉截铁。只有一种痛楚，一种乞求——和令人心碎的哀恸。

他的胃部拧缩了起来，脸孔也因某种巨大的精神痛苦扭曲着。他的双眼紧紧阖闭，好像一个人在面对太过悲剧的场景时不敢睁眼那样，只能任由自己沉漩进某种更惊涛骇浪的情绪。

他的双臂无力地垂在身侧，低着头。“为什么？”他轻声问。

“你知道为什么。”

Valjean的目光在地板上停留了一会儿，才重落回Javert身上。郑重地、几不可见地摇了摇头，棕色的瞳仁里写满悲伤。

“I really don't. ”

有那么一瞬间，Javert对上了他的目光，但马上又逃开了，好像那其中的沉重与诚恳令他颤抖。他又回到了那个似乎能给他庇护的姿势，缩成一个球，脑袋低垂，脸埋进那抱着双膝的的手臂间，裹着毯子。

Valjean忧郁地站在原地思索了一会儿。他觉得——至少在今晚，在他如此强烈的恳求下，那个男人才终于肯说几句话——此时此刻也没法再做更多了。

于是他轻轻叹了口气，倒向对着壁炉的那张沙发，踢掉鞋子，又把床单铺在粉色的沙发垫上。

裹好毯子，他在翻身之前最后看了Javert一眼。

“晚安, Javert。”他小声说。

他祈求仁慈的主安抚那个正受煎熬的灵魂。

过了一会儿，炉火渐渐熄灭，睡意侵袭，Valjean侧过脑袋又瞧了一眼。

Javert背对着他，一动不动地躺在床垫上。他把那床毯子裹得很紧，从这个角度，Valjean只能瞧见绿色的羊绒，但那遮盖下的身体正平稳地一起一伏着，这让他感到某种安宁。

他注视着，眼皮渐渐耷拉下来，然后沉入了久违的酣眠。

 

 


	4. 假承诺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert试图摆脱目前的尴尬处境，但只成功了一半。

_“我们回避令自己害怕的东西，是因为害怕面对时的不幸。可真正的不幸来自于我们本可从中受益的回避本身。”_

_—— Shakti Gawain_  

 

*** 

 

Javert在一阵地板的吱压声中醒了过来。他皱了皱眉头，昏昏沉沉地抬起脑袋，朝出声的走廊方向看去。

一个穿着睡衣的年轻姑娘正赤脚站在那儿，有些凌乱的栗色发辫垂在一边肩膀。当她看到Javert时，她猛抽了一口气，然后往后退了几步，手中的蜡烛闪烁着。

黑暗中，她的声音很轻，藏着恐慌。“你是谁？在这儿做什么？”

Javert直起了一点儿身子看她，眨了眨眼想驱走倦意，但没能成功。

他的脑袋依旧没清醒过来，于是回应也失了惯常的威严。“Valjean让我来的，”他嘟囔着，又倒回了枕头。他的眼睛阖上了，却听见那女孩回答说——

“Valjean是谁？”

一开始他只皱了皱眉，不确定这姑娘是不是真这么傻，连她资助人的名字都不知道。“什么叫‘Valjean是谁’？”他嘀咕着，“他不就在——”他突然住了声。

这个女孩不知道。

她当然不知道了。Valjean怎么可能告诉她？

“我是说，Fauchelevent，”他改口道，又闭上了眼睛。“Fauchelevent让我来的。”

“Papa？”她轻声道，“他在——？”她拿着蜡烛往屋里照了照，“噢！”她的畏惧消散了，立马走进屋子，绕过Javert躺着的床垫，蹲身在Valjean跟前，蜡烛放在了沙发前的地板上。“Papa，”她柔声道，摇了摇他的肩膀。

“让他睡吧。”Javert一面拉上毯子，一面听到自己这么说。“他需要睡眠。”

而那女孩一定是相信了他，因为片刻后，他就听到她的脚步声退回了门外，又轻手轻脚地合上了门。

 

***

 

“先生……”

Javert那双锐利的蓝眼睛倏地睁开，吓了跟前的老妇人一跳。她立马往后一退，像是怕Javert会抓住她似的。

Javert皱眉看着她，昨晚的事涌回了晕乎乎的脑袋。

“P-pardonnez-moi，我不是故意想吓您，”她惊呼道，一只手揪着裙子，“我只是想问问，您今、今天准备出门吗？现在已经不早了，差不多十一点。”

Javert双肘撑着床垫，气冲冲地一下子坐了起来。

此时此刻他究竟能去哪儿？当然了，若是平常，他早在警局写完了文书，已经出发巡逻，或者去完成其它指派给他的日常任务——可这不是平常。事实上，一想到要回警局继续工作，他就烦得不行。

不，他怎么可能回去——至少现在是不可能的。在他所做的事，又或者没能做的事之后——在这一切之后？他怎么胆敢再露面？

“我知道您昨晚不好受，”仆人继续道，“所以我就没叫醒您……也许我还是应该稍微早点儿过来叫您的。”她低下头，“真的很抱歉，如果我让您迟到了的话。”

“不，”Javert开口，一边盘起腿，“用不着。你没让我错过什么，我现在没地方要去。”

“噢！那就好，那，呃——”

她似乎有点儿不知道该做什么了，看上去Valjean不常招待客人。又或者是他昨晚的那副模样让她有些糊涂：就那么四仰八叉地躺在屋子壁炉前的地板上，活像个流浪汉。

“先生现在吃早餐吗？小姐之前说要等你们都起来了再吃。”

“小……？”他晃了晃脑袋，“噢，那个女孩子，我想起来了。她叫什么名字？”

“小姐大名Euphrasie，不过大家一般叫她Cosette。您要我去请她过来吗？我马上就可以把桌子收拾好。”

“什么？不，我不——我用不着——”他垂头叹了口气，“随便吧，这不重要。”

Toussaint扬起脑袋，好奇地打量了他一会儿。“您真的没有需要我准备的？”

Javert一只手搭在脸上，揉了揉太阳穴，低声嘟囔着，“没有。”

“Tout ce que vous préférez，”（“一切如您所愿”），她耸耸肩说，“那么我去准备早餐了。

等她离开之后，Javert偷偷瞥了一眼Valjean，后者仍沉沉地睡在沙发上，看上去显然没被这场对话打扰。

看到这个男人睡得像根木头似的，倒在意料之中，想想他昨晚都干了些什么吧。他能睡个好觉，Javert却花了好几个小时才真的睡着。那些狂暴又喧嚣的念头在他脑海里翻腾了大半晚，直到榨干了身体最后一丝力气才肯罢休。

他一下子又倒回了床上，双臂交叉，重重地叹了口气。这辈子也没法再找到比当下更尴尬的境况了。他皱眉瞪着天花板，然后又闭上眼睛。

Cosette，他想着，Cosette。这个名字为什么听起来如此耳熟？

下一秒，他的眼睛便猛地睁开了。他记起他之前在哪儿听过这名字。

那个孩子！那个Valjean从蒙费梅伊的客栈偷走的孩子！她就叫Cosette。

Valjean还留着她？真奇怪，他以为这个人早就——

“您真的醒了吗？”一个声音传来。

他看见昨晚的那个姑娘正朝他好奇地打量着，双手绞在身后。她穿了身漂亮的白裙子，让他觉得有几分像某种小饰巾，腰间和袖上都缀着浅蓝色的缎带。如今已梳理整齐的发辫上戴着顶相衬的女帽。

“Bonjour，”她的嘴角扬起，藏不住的笑意在眼中满溢，“我想我们还没有恰当地互相自我介绍过。”

“你叫Cosette，不是吗？”

“没错。”

“我叫Javert。现在我们介绍过了。”

她笑了起来。“才算不上。来，过来坐吧，Toussaint正在楼下准备早餐。我们别吵醒他。”她说道，冲着Valjean示意了一下。“如果真像您说的那样，那最好让他接着睡。而且我们就能单独地聊会儿天啦，肯定很有意思。”

“哈，那还真好。”Javert跟着她走进相邻的餐室，拉过了一把椅子。

“Javert先生，”刚一坐好，她就开口了，“您是爸爸的朋友吗？”

他微眯起眼睛，移开了视线，嘴角向下扯了扯。

“噢！”她笑了起来，“看您的表情！您准是他的朋友了。”

Javert重新看向她，一边眉毛挑了起来。

“他没什么朋友，”她继续道，像是没注意似的。“说实话，我现在一个都没见到过。以前在修道院时倒是有一个，一个老爷子，其实是他的兄弟，所以我不知道算不算，可他已经过世好多年了。从那以后我就没见过papa跟其他人待在一块儿过。不是说他不友善，先生，您得理解——可他就是没有朋友——或者至少没有我知道的朋友。但看看现在，您来了！啊，我真高兴！”

“我想您误解了我们的关系。”Javert回答，抱起了双臂。

“噢？”

“我不是他的朋友。”

她惊讶地盯着他，片刻后，小脸儿垮了下来。“噢。”

女孩的表情让他升腾起了一股内疚感——这算是他新近发现，还未习惯的一种情绪。这让他坐立不安。他以为他毫不在乎这个女孩儿怎么看他，又或是她口中称作父亲的人怎么看他——但他突然发现自己的确在乎，即使全然不知是为了什么。

“我是说，我们是——”探长支吾了起来，“我们的确不是朋友。但也许算得上……”他皱了皱脸，“——熟人。”

她皱起眉头，若有所思地打量着他。“噢。”

“这个字你用得太频繁了。”

她眨了眨眼，被这话逗得笑了起来。“有吗？我可没注意到。”

这场对话（万分庆幸！）被Valjean仆人的出现打断了——Toussaint，他记得这女孩儿这么叫她——端着满盘的食物走上楼来。

“来咯，来咯！”她插嘴进来，仔细地摆好盘子，手指灵敏地避开了瓷器最烫的地方。她把咖啡壶和配套的东西放在桌子正中——奶盅，一小碗糖，里面放着根小勺子，当然了，还有两个茶杯待在各自的茶托上。咖啡两旁分别摆着一碗白煮蛋，一碟草莓，一盘厚切的面包，以及碟子里的一块黄油，上面搁着各自的刀具。

“啊，太棒了，我饿坏了，”Cosette叫道，开始往盘子里添东西。

“还不是因为你昨晚什么也没吃。”Toussaint轻声嘀咕着，给他们一人倒了杯咖啡。

女孩不悦地瞪了她一眼。“我那时没胃口嘛，你又不是不晓得为什么。”

“我一直跟你说，孩子，别为了你父亲的原因饿着自己，那只会让他更难过的。”

“那都是多久前的事儿了！而且我有自己的考量。”

“啊，”老妇人叹了口气，“我的姑娘哟，你这么懂事，有时也该多考虑考虑自己。”她一边说，一边走下了楼，也许是不想再争论下去了。

“别听她的，她就爱小题大做。”Cosette说。她丢了一颗草莓放进嘴里，沉默了一会儿，有些埋怨地闭了闭眼睛。

Javert看着这些食物，几乎是严肃地考虑起他是否得吃点儿——毕竟这儿准备了两个位置，份量又大得远超了一个年轻姑娘的胃口。他并不怎么饿，甚至没有吃早餐的习惯。然而，拒绝提供给你的食物是一种极其不得体的行为，那只会让一切变得更加尴尬。这是他最不想看到的事。

于是，他不情不愿地拿起了一片面包，咬下第一口。

过了一会儿，他才发现女孩停下了手中涂抹黄油的动作，只盯着面包片发愣。

“您知道吗，”她说，语气中带着一丝郁闷的嘲弄，“Papa过去都不肯吃这种面包。他只吃那种黑面包，您知道的，又糙又没味儿。我求了他好久，让他对自己好一点，但他不肯，说根本没必要。直到后来我威胁他说他吃什么我就吃什么，他才开始吃白面包。”她那双闪着光的蓝眼睛像是看到了很遥远的景象，脸上浮起了一丝得逞的笑容。

“您知道的，他总是那个样子。什么东西好就给我买什么，但从来不给自己买一件。住另外一边时，他甚至跟我们分开睡——就睡在屋后的那间小棚屋里。只要一个人，他就干脆连火也不生，所以我经常陪着他在那儿。只有这样，至少为了我，他好歹会把屋子弄得暖和一点。”她摇了摇脑袋，“有时候他真是很奇怪。”

“嗯。”

她从碗里拿了一小块白煮蛋，切成片后放到盘子里，用叉子一下一下地戳着，也不吃。表情有些迷离。

“您真的不是他的朋友吗，先生？”

“不是。”

女孩叹了一口气。“啊，那您一定是受他资助的人了。”这似乎本该是个疑问句，但听上去笃定得很。

“当然不是。”他反驳道，一边脸抽了抽。

“可是，您会在这儿，不是因为您需要地方过夜吗？”

“如果你非要知道，我可以告诉你，来这儿绝非出自我的意愿。相信我，我和你一样不高兴。”

“那说明您也没那么不高兴嘛，先生。”她轻快地回答。

Javert咕哝着翻了个白眼。

Cosette心不在焉地小口吃着鸡蛋，一只手托着腮。过了一会儿，她又看向屋子另一边的Valjean。

“昨天发生了什么？”她问道，转头看着Javert。“他看上去糟透了。噢，您必须得告诉我！”

他闭上双眼，发出一声挫败的声响。“还是不了。”

“嗯？”她冲他扬起脑袋，“可为什么？”

“不应该由我来告诉你。”

“S'il vous plaît？”（“Please？”）

“No. ”

“哈。”她若有所思地摸了摸下巴，然后倾身向前，眼睛里闪出一丝调皮的光彩。“如果我让Toussaint做好吃的给您呢？”

Javert皱了皱鼻子，眯起眼睛瞧她。“我不接收贿赂。”

Cosette眨了眨眼，表情迷茫了一瞬，然后爆发出一阵笑声。“您太有意思了，先生，”她说，“虽然您这么油盐不进，但我觉得我还挺喜欢您的。”

他僵硬了起来。“在陌生人面前，您应当更注意言辞。”

“Well……”她的声音逐渐变小了，一只手轻敲着脸颊，眼神朝上游荡着。“我的确是不认识您，但既然papa都让您进来了，那一定没什么问题了。”

一时语塞，Javert双臂交抱在胸前，又偷偷瞧了眼Valjean。那人依旧睡得很沉，脸埋在枕头里，手臂垂在沙发两侧，看上去就像个在外狂欢了一宿的醉汉终于回到家中宿醉不起。

“你叫他父亲，”他冷淡地开口，“他真的是吗？”

女孩沉默一会儿，Javert偷偷打量了她一眼。

她的脸红了起来，眼神躲闪着。“他当、当然是我的父亲了！”她忧虑地看向Javert，“您为什么这么问？”

Javert观察着她的表情，谨慎地斟词酌句。“没什么，”他说，眼神移向一旁，试图让自己显得漠不关心。“只是他年纪这么大了，孩子却这么小。我有点儿惊讶。仅此罢了。”

Cosette看了他一会儿。“嗯哼，我猜是有点儿奇怪，但那又如何呢？我不是一直跟在他身边，不过很小的时候他就接走我了，对我说他是我的父亲。那么，他就是我的父亲。就这么简单。”

Javert没作声。

女孩防卫性的态度，让他看出她不是没想过这个问题，甚至为此不好受了很久。

她问过Valjean这个问题吗？

Javert看向那个熟睡中的男人，看向他银白的头发和沧桑的脸庞。

他是她的父亲吗？

Javert不确定。这件事本应更明显的。

这个女孩有一头棕色的头发，而她的母亲是一头金发。

Javert想起了曾经在蒙特勒伊当地人口中听到的一些传言：那个自称Jean Madeleine的男人最初来到镇上时，灰色的头发间还夹杂着棕色。这事儿相当讨人厌，因为他可清楚地记得船坞上的Jean Valjean有着一头深褐色的头发。

Javert琢磨着这件事。

过了一会儿，Cosette叹了口气，开始摆弄她的银餐具。“我一直问他关于我母亲的事，”她说，“问他俩以前是怎么样的。可他总说谈论这件事太让他痛苦了。我的意思是，我当然明白了，可——还是想知道。他从不对我说起他的过去，为什么不告诉我呢。有时候他看上去很困扰，永远忧心忡忡的样子，可就是不告诉我为什么。真伤心啊，难道他还信不过我吗。”

Javert移开了目光。“他有他的理由。”

“噢？”好奇的火花从她声音中迸了出来，“这么说来，您知道他的一些事了。”

这回轮到Javert脸红了。他瞪着地面，“我不是这个意思。”

“可您确实知道？我的意思是，关于他的过去？”

“这不该由我——”

“求求您了，先生，难道您不肯告诉我吗？我瞧出来了，您的确知道一些事情，就不能信任我吗？再怎么吓人，也总不会比——”

“我去叫醒你的父亲。”Javert打断了她，有些恼火地起身。“他总该睡够了。”

他飞快地走到房间的另一边，感觉到那双眼睛仍然在背后盯着自己。

“Valjean，”他轻声嘟囔着，晃了晃男人的肩膀。

Valjean的眼皮颤动着，表情很不舒服。

“Valjean. ”

男人抱怨了一声，眼睛依然紧闭着，又翻个身，一边嘀咕着“Cosette，还太早了”之类的话，一边搓揉着脸。接着他深吸一口气，终于坐直了身子，睁眼看着上方，嘴巴张开像是要说什么——但他猛地闭住了，眼前的高大黑影让他瞬间脸色苍白。他的眼睛大睁着，看上去不可不谓像一只野兔一觉醒来，在自己地洞里发现了一只黄鼠狼。

直到片刻后，他想起了昨晚的事，脸上的畏惧才消失，肌肉也随之松弛下来。他把脸埋在掌心，颤巍巍地吐出了一口气。

“Javert. ”他轻声道，好像在用这个词确认他安全与否。

过了一会儿，他重新抬眼看着Javert。

“那孩子问题太多了，”Javert说，“烦得很。”

Valjean眨眨眼，探头朝Javert身后瞧去，才发现他的女儿正坐在桌旁望着他。

“Cosette，别打扰警探先生。”

“警探先生！”她惊呼道，“我不知道他是警察！他在这儿做什么？为什么穿着你的衣服？”

“看见没？”Javert咕哝道，“问题太多了。”

Valjean捏了捏鼻梁。“他——”又叹了口气，这次更深沉，也更疲惫。“他昨晚遇到了些状况，Cosette，需要个过夜的地方，仅此而已。”

女孩皱起脸，双手交抱。“你们两个都在瞒着我，我可不喜欢这样。”

她的父亲一只手衬着脑袋。“Toussaint，”他求救道。

妇人从门口探出了头。“先生？”

“我需要你去趟集市，给餐柜补充些东西。”

“恕我多嘴，先生，可之前我清点时，还——”

“晚餐添些好东西吧——买只鹅，或者买只猪崽。”

妇人眯起眼睛，怀疑地看着他。“如果您要求的话。”

“Cosette，你能一块儿去吗，帮着提一提。”

“可这不公平！”

“怎么说？”

“你只是找个借口把我支走，好留你们两个在这儿！然后谈些不想让我听到的东西！”

“可Toussaint得有人帮着提篮子呀。”

女孩撅起嘴，扬脸瞧着他。“Fine.”

“这孩子正在叛逆的年纪。”等她们离开后，Valjean解释道。

他心不在焉地盯着地面看了一会儿。“真想知道那孩子挺过来没有，”他若有所思地说。“可是，”他喃喃道，“现在也帮不上忙……”

“你在说什么？”

“没什么，”他抬头看着Javert，“你吃过了吗？”

“没法不吃。”他干巴巴地回答。

“那就好。”Valjean站起身子，一只手抓了抓头发，“如果你不介意的话，我想……呃，你知道的。”

Valjean朝着洗手间走去，Javert叫住了他，声音中透着一股恼火。“我不知道我在这儿干嘛。”

Valjean停下脚步，回头看着Javert。那双眼睛中的平和与从容叫后者一时泄了气。“因为我请求你留下来，”他说，“我很高兴你留下来了，而且我希望你留得更久。”

Javert不知道该说什么，于是他只能无言地站在那儿，愈发感觉到自己外来者的身份。他斜靠着墙，双臂交抱，研究着地板上的图案，直到Valjean出来。

“你睡得好吗？”那人问。

“我睡了。”

“但是不好？”

Javert不屑地回头瞥了他一眼。“你怎么会觉得我睡得好？”

“我没有，所以我才问。”

他嗤声道，“有什么重要的。”

Valjean沉默了一会儿。“我比平常起得要晚，一睁眼看到你还在这儿，有点儿惊讶。”

“我也挺惊讶的。”他咕哝道，“但某些‘状况’不让我走。”

“我并不想你离开。”

Javert咬了咬口腔内侧。

“不管怎么样，”Valjean继续说，声音谨慎而低沉，“如果你要走，之前我想确定一件事。”

“确定什么？”

男人皱起了眉头。“你知道是什么。”

Javert的面色沉了下来，他微微埋头，不是出于尴尬，而是出于烦躁。“啊，那个。”

“没错，那个。”他叹了口气，“我得知道。Javert，你是不是还想……？”

“想自杀？”他坦率地说。可即使他面色如常，这几个字也像刀刃一样划得内脏生疼。“你不用担心这个。”

“我得听到你说‘不’，”Valjean坚决地说，双眼直直盯着他，“而且我希望你说到做到。”

Javert沉默了。他的目光落回地面，被散落的长发遮住。“不。”最后他说。

他之所以能这么说，是因为他此刻的确没想着那件事，所以并不算扯谎。虽然这并不代表他之后不会再生出这个念头；他内心也没否认这一点。但可以这么说——此时此刻，他心中完完全全被另一种惊慌占据了——这才是实在的事实。至于这个事实能延续多久，对他来说无关紧要，只要他说出来的那一刻是真实的，就已经足够了。因为他此刻最想逃离的，无非是当前这个横亘于他俩之间的，宛若地狱的尴尬处境。

他站直身子，不再靠着墙，而是径直走向壁炉。他的大衣还挂在衣架上，他的衣物也还摊晾在地上。

“现在，如果你不介意，我要占用你卧室一会儿。”

Valjean困惑地望着他，脸上挂着一种怀疑的神情。

门关上了，这带给了他一种安全感。Javert脱掉那人给他的衣服，换上自己的。他有条不紊地扣上颈周的皮领，打好阔领带藏在下面；又重新系好腰带，佩剑和警棍依旧牢牢扣在上面。

最后穿上大衣——到了这会儿差不多全干了——他重新戴上那双Valjean之前放进他包里的皮质黑手套，双手一张一握了几次，好适应它们重回手上的感觉。

当发现帽子不在身边时，Javert心中暗咒了一声，这下他没法把脸藏进阴影中了。这让他感到一种奇异的不踏实，仿佛赤裸着。

他拍掉了衣肩上残留着的河岸边的泥屑，然后才走了出来。

出于习惯，他拍了拍大衣内侧空荡荡的那只口袋。

“该死。”他出声道。

“怎么了？”Valjean问。

“我的手铐和鼻烟盒，它们肯定落在——噢，算了，”他说，犹疑地吞回了后半截话，“没什么。”

“你还好吗？”

“好得很。”他吼道。

Valjean瞪着他，脸上透着隐约的忧虑。

Javert看着他的表情，撇开了脸，然后下意识地理了理头发，想把它绑起来，才发现手上并没有能绑头发的东西。他叹了口气，咬着牙关。

“我想我可以离开了。”他说，朝着楼梯走去。

“噢？”Valjean开口，语气半是好奇，半是辩驳。“你去哪儿？”

Javert停在楼梯中间，手抓紧了栏杆。

“你要去哪儿，Javert？”

“去警局。”最终他说，继续走下楼。“我得去做日常汇报。”

Valjean顿了一会儿，看着他走到前厅。“你确定你——？”

“我要迟到了。”Javert打断了他。

“Javert……”

“感谢招待。”他说，打开了门。

他正要踏出门口之时，一只手抓住了他的手腕，像扯着一根牵狗绳似的绊住了他。

那力度又缓缓松开了，Valjean的手顺着滑落，碰上了他的，又把他的拳头展开，像对待一个孩子的手似的，握在了自己的双手中。

他的声音沉静而真诚。“照顾好自己，Javert。”

Javert抖了抖，像是被火灼到一般挣脱了自己的胳膊。他的手重回身侧，微微颤抖着，拳头下意识地握起，又张开。

沉默片刻后，他倏地埋下头，然后大步离开了。

 


	5. 囿中之狼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了让事情简单点儿，Javert又尝试了一次。可他完全失败了。

_“知其不知，大知也。”_

_—— Benjamin Franklin_  

 

*** 

 

Henri Joseph Gisquet年纪未及不惑（正差一个多月），可迄今已经被卷入不少政治丑闻了——虽然其中大部分并算不上他的过错。此人气度庄重，一张圆脸上生有一双深邃肃穆的眼睛，薄唇边却常有笑纹。一头灰发稍有卷曲，因此额前刘海便也是朝向一边卷起；除了双颌留着鬓须外，下巴和脸上其它地方都刮得干干净净。他的左臂腕部以下被截除了，因此常年藏在紧扎的衬衫袖子下面。

他今天看上去闷闷不乐，心事颇重，部分原因可能是他的支持者Périer先生三周前感染霍乱过世了。另一个原因则是，起义平息尚不足一天，无数关于盗窃、财产损失、口角争端和逮捕工作的文书亟待处理——更别提Gisquet需要独自面对的政治后果，那简直是一场灾难。Javert实在一点儿都不羡慕他这个官职。

正如他所预料的，直到Javert进门后，Gisquet也仍然埋头于文书工作。Javert站在这个男人的桌前，带着一种庄重自持的谦卑，他的双手背在身后，站姿和神情都如一个纯粹的军人。

“署长先生，”他开口道，“我必须请求您一件事。”

“噢？”声音中有些漫不经心。

“我请求立刻您革我的职。”

署长的表情瞬时变得严肃起来。“什么？”

“您非得开除我不可，先生。我犯了罪，我触犯了法律。”

“触犯了——”Gisquet审慎地皱起眉头，声音低得如同耳语。“天呐，Javert，你做了什么？”

“没什么，”Javert用同样严肃的语气回答，“我什么也没做。这正是我犯的罪——在我应该做一些事的时候，却什么也没做。”

“没做什么？”

“没能坚守我入职时的誓言。”

“你这是在打哑谜；就直白点儿告诉我吧。”

Javert面露羞愧地低下头。“我发现自己没法完成某个法律要求的任务。应当完成，我却做不到。”

“什么任务？又为什么做不了？”

“逮捕某个犯了罪的人：这是任务。至于为什么做不到……我不知道怎么说才合适。”他胡乱地扯弄着衣袖，陷入了思绪里。“可那不重要。总之，我必须被革职。”

Gisquet观察着他。“那个人是你的亲戚吗？”

“不是。”

“朋友？”

他垂下头。“不是。”

“既然如此，为什么你觉得自己无法逮捕他？”

Javert盯着地板，眼睛微微眯起，像是这个动作能帮他找到恰当的字句似的。

“义务。”

“义务比坚守法律还重要吗？”

Javert的眉头皱起，嘴角垮了下来。“我在这个问题上的犹豫，正是我必须被革职的原因，署长先生。对于警方来说，这种犹豫是不可容忍的。”

Gisquet背靠向椅子，咬着嘴唇，深吸了一口气。“也许是吧。可我想知道，是什么导致了你看法上的如此剧变？这可不像你啊，探长。你说，这个人并非你的亲朋？”

Javert只是慢吞吞地摇了摇头。

“那么，问题的关键在哪里呢？”

“我……不确定。”

“对于你有所保留的事？”

“对于法律。”

Gisquet挑起了眉毛，随后眉头又皱起。他沉默了一会儿，皱眉思考着。“你是不是想说，你发现某些法律条文一旦放在这个人身上，在道德层面就变得不恰当？”

Javert几不可见地吃了一惊，抬起了脸。

听到署长说出这些话——还是用这样一种轻松的语调——既让他沮丧，也叫他兴奋。因为这个人，这个法律的代言人，话语间透露出了在坚守法律之外，的确还有应当考虑的问题——这多么陌生，多么可怕；多么奇妙又令人胆寒。

所以！这并不是一个无解的谜！他当下身陷的困境也并非从未出现过！

可真是如此吗！其他的执法者也会有这样的感受？即便如此还能继续履职？

他感觉到，他所熟知并遵循的司法系统，在那一刻尽数崩塌了。

“你与那个人的关系，或者说，你看待这类人，又或是看待他们罪行的方式出了变数，有更复杂的东西在里面了。所以你才犹豫，是不是？”

“不。我是说……算是吧。”

“啊。那么，究竟逮捕他们是让你个人感到不舒服，还是说你觉得根本不该逮捕他们？”

根本不该？不对。且慢，也对？不全对？可反对一半？警察这个职业是不能存有模棱两可的判断的。所以他现在该说什么？他甚至都不知道什么是真实了——他没法把自己对于道德和法律的观点区分开来——而这正是问题所在。

署长异常严肃地观察着他，身子靠向桌子。“Javert，”他说，声音突然变低了，“我相信你会诚实地回答我。这件事跟叛乱有关吗？”

Javert踌躇了。“您指哪方面，先生？”

“我的意思是，它牵扯政治立场吗？”

“没有。”

“跟叛乱毫无瓜葛？”

他摇了摇头。“毫无瓜葛，真的。”

虽然Valjean的确曾在街垒，也的确帮助过叛乱者，但这都不是让Javert陷入困境的原因。Valjean的所作所为，以及他究竟是个什么样的人，才是把Javert推入这怀疑的深渊的元凶。

Gisquet注视着他。“我相信你。”

“这件事确实发生在街上正乱的关头，”Javert解释道，“可跟叛乱本身没有半点关系，先生。”

“我明白了。那么我们继续回到这件事上。啊，不过你还没回答我刚才的问题呐。你是理智上觉得根本不该逮捕这个人，还是单纯的个人感受问题？”

Javert的目光落在屋子的墙角，沿着木质的边缘游荡着。他张开嘴好似想说什么，却什么也没说出口。他的脑海中一片空白。他蹙起眉头，整张脸都在某种惊愕中皱了起来。

Gisquet长吁了一口气。“你知道吗，Javert，你不是这警署中第一个对某项法律的合理性感到矛盾的人。”

Javert已经不知道自己脸上的表情变成什么样了。“可署长先生，一个人是不应当对他的职责感到矛盾的，这就是我为什么来这里的原因！法律应该泾渭分明，对就是对，错就是错——它的判断应该毫无转圜——这也是对执法者的要求！”

“没错，是这样。”他说，“是应该如此。但那是一种理想境界，而事实并非总是非黑即白的。法律没法完完全全地适用于每一种情况。我们的确用不着质疑法律，那正是我们的希望所在——希望它能平等适用于每个人，得出公道的判决。可法律永远有可能滞后于它的设立初衷，所以我们才要不断重审既定条文。如果没有这一过程，那么也谈不上所谓的司法革新了。”

“你明白我在说什么吗，Javert？你告诉我这些，我并不生气。你用不着为自己的质疑而感到羞愧。这是每个心智健全的人都会经历的。一个人的确应当不时地抽身看一看，用自己本身的正义感，去审视自己的行为。”

Javert瞪着他，惊讶得忘了掩饰脸上的不解。

“你也知道，”他继续说，身子靠了回去，“在我们这个职业里是有一些小人的——没胆的蠢货，只会故作聪明地曲解法律，好图他们自己的利益。要么就只会欺软怕硬地躲在官府背后，手上的权利都成了儿戏。你从来不是这种人，你此时此刻的行为也不是。”

“你说你对法律感到矛盾，不知道该怎么办。当法律要求你有所行动时，你的内心却倾向于另一边。你知道大多数人会怎么做吗，他们既不会做这件事，也不会说出来——可是你，Javert，你来找我坦白了一切。在这一点上你是诚实的，坦荡的，这再好不过。你不想违反法律——宁愿被革职也不愿给你的同事们抹黑，在这一点上你是谦卑的，这更好了。你追求公正甚于一切——追求真正意义上的公正——即使那让你苦恼。这是你最好的地方。”

“不，我不会开除你。像你这样的人对我来说可太珍贵了，我的天呐！我宁愿我手下有五十个偶尔质疑的好家伙，也不想有一千个对自己职责毫无想法，只晓得服从命令不长脑子的蠢材！”

Javert的眼睛睁大了，脸颊也烧了起来。他移开了视线。

“那现在，关于困扰你的这个问题，我猜你是不会告诉我那个人的身份了。那罪名是什么？”

他又一次沉默了，表情很是纠结。

“噢，不是吧，连这个也不能告诉我？”

Javert愁眉苦脸地摇了摇脑袋。

“嗯……”男人的手指轻敲了敲桌面，又摸了摸下巴。他惊奇地叹了口气，眼神游离。

“如果这个人对社会是个祸害的话，我相信你早就把他抓起来了。所以我假定你判断他无害？是这样吗？对周围人构不成威胁？”

Javert轻轻抽了口气，然后变成了一声压抑的叹息。他点点头。

“所以这件事并不紧急咯？”Gisquet问道，“如果要采取行动，也用不着马上？”

他又点了点头。

“那你有时间好好斟酌了，如果你愿意的话。”

Javert抬起脸，难以置信地看着他。

男人打量着他的表情。“看起来也不会耽搁你的其它案子吧，对不对？”

“是不会，可是——Gisquet先生，问题在于我得不出一个满意的结论！再多时间也没用。更何况，这也没有意义，我怎么能凌驾于法律之上，擅自决定这样的事情！我只是一名警察——服务于司法，而不是司法本身！”

署长抬头看着他。“那么你是说，如果没有法律，只有你自己一人，你就不会去追求公正了？”

“我……”他一只手纠缠上头发，陷入了自省里。“我已经不知道什么是公正了。”他的声音低了下来，语气中藏着一种耻辱。“没有了法律，我也不知道我是谁。”

Gisquet下巴衬在桌面上。“我来问你个问题，Javert，假设你已经觉得不作为才是合适的办法，即使那违背了法律。假设你已经决定什么也不做。你还会来告诉我这件事吗？”

“当然了！”他回答道，惊愕于这点竟然会被质疑。“我会马上告诉您，然后请求革职，因为我没能履行职责！”

“那么，”男人倾身向前，眼睛直直地盯着他，“你不是已经做出决定了吗？我刚才描述的，不正是你站在这里的原因吗？”

Javert浑身绷紧了，恐惧席卷而来。他张嘴想要说什么，可却发不出一个音节。他闭上嘴，眼神又落回了地面，脑袋里想着自己的所作所为。

他不由自主地打了个颤。

真是如此吗？他已经得出了结论？在他的灵魂深处，早已不知不觉地逾背了职责？

这种无法容忍的背叛！

“那就开除我！”他抬起眼，叫道。那声音中的绝望与哀求，是他自己都不曾听过的。

Gisquet一动不动地坐着。“不，”他说，“我不这么想。”

Javert目瞪口呆地盯着他的脸，满是骇意。

“三天后，你在平常的时间过来报道。”他漠然地说，开始整理起了桌上的物件。“——你需要时间整理一下自己。就这样吧，我的探长。”

Javert僵硬地站着。他浑身发着抖，一只手胡乱地抓上脑袋，眼神飘忽，眉头紧锁。

下一刻，他做了个令自己不齿的举动——他的脸像烙铁一样烫——他鞠了一躬，然后飞一般地逃出了房间。

 

***

 

在Javert离开办公室后，署长拿开了桌上的一叠文件，一张字迹工整的信笺露了出来，落款署着：六月七日，凌晨一时许。他心事重重地偏过头，大拇指轻轻扫过那小心书写的文字。然后他把这封信折了起来，放进最角落的抽屉里，又用笔蘸了蘸墨，开始写自己的信。

 

***

 

Javert像是被人追赶似的逃出了警署，一路上都躲避着同事们的目光。他逃得越快，步子就越笨拙。大衣下的皮肤烧灼着，领口下渗出了汗水。他的太阳穴突突直跳，震颤着鼓胀的血管，浑身每一处都渴望摆脱那因愤慨和尴尬带来的热度。脸颊通红，脑子一团浆糊。

他一把推开那扇大木门，匆匆穿过狭廊，冲上了街。

他本以为外面的新鲜空气能给人些解脱，可他发现，即使逃出了那间屋子，逃出了他上司质询的眼神，他也没法再镇静下来了——也许还比不上之前。那股出逃的冲动依旧在体内冲撞着，怂动着他向前，好像这样就能甩掉他的耻辱。

他跑到新桥和圣米歇尔桥之间的区域，停在了隔开金银匠河沿与塞纳河的矮墙边。他死死攥着墙沿，垂着脑袋，气喘吁吁地盯着脚下浑浊的河水。在他看来，这翻腾的水浪似乎也比不上他此刻脑中的汹涌暗潮。

他感觉自己好像要被烧化了，颅骨里掀起了一场风暴。一滴汗珠顺着脸颊滑到了下巴。

这样混乱的脑子是生不出任何一个想法的。只有一些模糊的概念，以及恐惧，无边无际的恐惧，相互叠加相互纠缠。他在那一刻体会到了太多从未体验过的情感，搅动、碎裂，逼他疯狂。

他被困住了，被逼到了墙角，被缠结被捕扼。他呼救，他拼命想要逃出去，可就连这个举动似乎也冒着风险，渺茫非常。

不，他怎么能在这个时间跳下去。

太荒谬了。

首先，现在是大白天——行人来来往往，那必然会引起恐慌。其次，可能会有人跳下去救他，而他并不希望如此；这水实在太急，即使是年轻力壮的健康小伙子也不见得能上来——Valjean昨晚能把他拖上岸并且毫发无损，纯属运气。第三，也是最要紧的一点，那就是：结束生命实在不是一件能当着别人面做的事。这样的事从来都属于夜晚，属于四下静默无人，思考不被打搅时候。纠缠在这个念头上是无益的——至少不是此时此地。

不是在经过了昨晚以后。

这些念头并不是有意识地呈现在他的脑中；而是跃动的暗中阴影，勉勉强强绕过了意识，再钻进脑海。他不是来这儿做这个的——这就是他所知的全部了，虽然他的身体似乎并不这么认为。它渴求着深渊，只为了逃离那耻辱。

至于他为什么要一直盯着河水看，是因为他心中觉得，这翻滚蜿蜒的水浪——你争我斗地跌撞着，又同归于尽地消失——不正和他此刻内心所经历的一样吗。

他呼吸不稳地朝下看，头发没了平日里的绑缚，全都垂散开来遮住了脸，隔绝了周围好奇的眼神。

离他差点溺毙不过过去了几小时（至多半天），而他几乎感觉自己又回到了那一刻，回到了他的灵魂最恐惧、最痛苦、最受折磨的状态。除了周边的一切都笼罩在阳光中，看上去是那么不同。

之前的天空是愁云惨淡的，整个世界都包裹在漆黑的阴影里，而远处街灯若隐若现的红光，一如地狱之火的回声。在那时，他可真像站在命运的最绝境处——等待着神判和永罚。

而此时，世界的色彩是明亮的，头顶天蓝如洗，阳光毫不吝啬。小鸟儿站在屋顶的水槽和排水管上，愉悦地叽喳叫个不停。

多么不同的一天啊！一丁点儿阳光，世界就成了新的。

不，在这样一个地方，围绕着这样的一切，人是不能去想自毁的。他开始渴望起了那些阴影，渴望起了夜的庇护。

他的内脏以一百万种方式拧搅在了一块儿，好像有人点燃了整整一火盆的煤炭塞进了他肚子里。他的脸颊滚烫。

河水引诱着他。

就在这时，身体一阵往后拽的感觉打破了思绪，他被拽停在了码头。他感觉一个人抓住了他的衣背，像只虎钳般揪住了那厚重的羊绒料。

Javert并不吃惊——这个动作也来得并不突然，循序渐进得够让他回过神了。

他用不着转过身去，用不着去看身后来人是谁；他当然知道那只手是谁的。

他的嘴巴苦涩地咧开，一阵低沉的、好似魔鬼的轻笑声从喉咙里钻了出来，回荡在胸腔。这笑声，是那种刚被命运开了个残忍玩笑的人会发出的，他禁不住对自身的处境发笑，即使并不觉得有什么可笑的。

“当然了。”他对自己说。

“你没去警署。”Valjean说。

Javert发出了另一声自嘲的轻笑。

“我看不出有什么好笑的。你又在这儿做什么？”

“你觉得我要跳下去，是吗？”

“如果我的怀疑是错的，我会很高兴。”

“那么，”他讥讽地说，“就高兴去吧。”

“我会，如果你没走到那边上去的话。”

Javert沉思地望着河面，就好像一个单纯途经此地的游人一样。“也许我只是欣赏这儿的风景。”

“也许我该敲昏你的脑袋把你拖走。那对路人来说倒是一道风景。”

“没错，”他笑了，“我倒想看看你怎么在警署大楼前袭警。”

Valjean的声音却是粗粝的，毫无笑意。“再朝河走一步，我会毫不犹豫地这么做。”

他的薄唇边抿起一个冷笑。“嗯，对此我毫不怀疑。”

“那就免去我们彼此的麻烦，转过身来。”

Javert一动不动。

“你知道，”过了一会儿他说，语气出乎意料的平常，“今天我来做什么吗？不是到塞纳河，我是指——到这岛上来。”

Valjean没有回答，可Javert察觉，那个男人拽着他衣背的手犹豫了一瞬。

他回过头瞧他，露出了一只冰冷的蓝眼睛。

只瞧了那张脸片刻，Javert就明白这个人是怎么理解他话里的含义了。

可Valjean怎么能在以为他已经申请了一张逮捕令的同时，还这样抓着他，不让他走回河边，就好像是在保护自己的小命似的？事实上，这个男人抓着他的手还更紧了——那好像是在说：即便是面对地狱的永罚，我也要阻止你。

这种愚蠢而拗犟的热情软化了他几分。他重新看回河面，没法再去瞧那个男人的表情。

“不，”他说，语气沉了下去，“不是为了那个。”

Valjean花了一会儿才回过神。“那，是什么？”

“我来请求革职。”

他感觉出那个男人吃了一惊。

“什么？你为什么——？”

“我想这是唯一的办法，”Javert说，“除了那条路以外。可是，”他干巴巴地笑了一声，“你知道署长怎么回答我的吗？我对他来说‘太珍贵了’，他不会让我走。显然，他跟我多年前遇到的某位市长观点一致，觉得我对自己太苛刻了。”

他转身面对着Valjean，脸上浮起一种介于冷笑和愤怒之间的表情。

“你说这可不可笑？”

男人放开了他的衣服，往后退了一步。“Mon Dieu，”他叫道，“你看起来糟透了！出什么事了？”

“出什么事了？”Javert难以置信地笑着，“你是说，除了昨晚差点淹死这件事？除了失去人生目标，分不清对错这件事？除了被一个罪犯施救，颠覆世界观这件事？除了被从河里捞上来，还不得不跟造成这一切的元凶共进晚餐？眼睁睁地看着尊严一点点粉碎？除了这些？”

他的声音不知不觉地提高了，到最后几乎成了咆哮。

“你究竟在问什么，Valjean？你究竟想对你从我这儿偷走的以上哪一件评头论足？”

Valjean的脸色变白了。“你不太好。”他嘀咕着，一半是在对自己说。

“不太好？”Javert重复着这几个字，迸发出另一阵笑声，“不太好，对吗？哈，可看看我！”他展开双臂，“健康的化身，权威的标杆！怎么，你这就忘了署长大人的话吗？我对他可太珍贵了，警察中的佼佼者！他宁肯要一个头晕脑胀，既掌控不了生活也不想再活的警探，也不要一千个明明知道该怎么该死地工作的大老粗！可不是吗，整个城市都想来救我，在我不值得被救，也不想被救的时候！在我不知道该怎么继续下去的时候！”

他怒气冲冲，险些掐上了眼前人的脖子。“我他妈当然不好！”

Valjean仰起脸，震惊地看着他。

“That is it！”他突然叫道，一把抓过Javert的衣领往前一拽，“现在跟我回家去，我们两个，然后我们好好谈一谈！你不能拒绝这个。你病得不轻，你得看看医生！”

“收起你见鬼的同情！”他暴怒道，拼命想挣脱开，“我不需要医生！我什么也不需要，尤其是从你那儿！”

“你需要的是一剂罂粟花奶和一个长觉！”

“我不需要，放开我！”

“停手，你脑子不清醒！”

“你再不放开我，Valjea——”

“I mean it！”男人朝他吼道，双手揪住了他的衣领，扳过他的脸对上自己的，好让他不得不直视那双冒着怒火的棕色眼睛。“我说我会使用强力，我就说到做到，Javert！如果非要一闷棒敲昏你才肯接受帮助，那就这么做！要么你就别再挣扎，安静地跟我走，除非你真的想被打坏脑子！我说得够清楚了吗？”

Javert面色惨白，肌肉僵硬。

这副惯常温和的外表几乎快让他忘了，Valjean比他矮，比他年纪大，却要强壮得多——在恰当的动机下，他能做出任何可怕的暴力的举动。只要他愿意。

“Do I make. Myself. Clear？”

Javert的表情慢慢地缓和了下来，落入一片阴影里。他垂下头。

Valjean仍然抓着他，打量了一会儿他的脸。“Good.”

最终Valjean放开了手——像是一只鹰隼或狮子般移开了爪子——但仍然抓着他的手腕。

他们开始朝前走；或者说，是Valjean领着Javert离开了河坝。Javert跟着他，仿佛不幸的鬼魂正被迫迈向它的命运。

在脑海尚清醒的零碎记忆中，他想起他被放了三天假。所以和Valjean的这件事并不会影响工作。不是说他现在想跟这个男人有什么关联，甚至不是说他想回到岗位——只是，至少不会给警署造成麻烦了。而且，说实在的，他现在也不知道该做什么。

“反正也不重要了。”他喃喃自语，头发垂在脸前。

“什么？”Valjean问，转过头看他。

“没什么。”他低着头，轻声回答。

没什么重要的了。再没有了。

走到一半路程时，他晕了过去。

 


	6. 狼狈与贬损

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert不得不承认自己糟糕的身体状况，可他绝不愿平和地接受帮助。

_“有时我们会放下自己的烦恼，去擦拭别人的眼泪。”_

_——Seneca_  

 

***

 

对Javert来说，时间的流逝不再是连贯的。

只有飞快闪现的模糊片段：画面、声音，以及一大堆令人恼火又糊涂的感觉。他知道自己被拖回了Valjean的家，可之后的事就不清楚了。

虽然他有些奇怪——这个人如果有自己的房子，为什么之前带他去的是间公寓？为什么他还用得着公寓？为什么他的女儿和仆人住在那边，不住这边？

不过不重要了。反正他烧得糊里糊涂的，无心于此。

可是Valjean——还有现在跟他在一块儿的另一个人——是医生？——他们实在让他心烦。他讨厌这两个人在场，还忧心忡忡地诓哄他，当他是个可怜的小鬼似的。为什么他俩就不能让他一个人呆着呢？他又不需要这些。

起先他还会徒劳地反抗，却连最基本的平衡都保持不了。整间屋子都在天旋地转着，像被困在了一圈该死的转盘正中。在他终于朝后一跌，脑袋撞在墙上后，他放弃了。随后黑暗就侵吞了他的视线。

恼人的是，他仍然保留了那么一点儿对周围的知觉。他能听见Valjean和那个医生在走廊上用担忧的语气交流，虽然那声音听来时大时小，好似潮汐。

“……给他喂水？我担心他呛着……”

“……就目前来看。如果你能让热退下去……”

“……肺里呛了水……”

“……得开窗。”

他想赶走那噪音和太阳穴里的突突声，可没能成功。这声音又是什么，是他血液流过血管的声音吗？显然不该那么大声的。

他在床上翻来覆去，和床单纠缠成了一团。

这该死的高热！难以忍受！快让他发疯了。

最后，他在折腾和发怒中耗光了所有力气，只得瘫倒在枕头上，焦躁半分未减。

他无助地发现，他失去了对自己身体和意识的掌控。他的脑子里只剩下昏沉沉的冲动、极度的不适，以及绝望。

医生一定是在某个时候离开了，因为Javert没再听到他的声音。至于是何时离开，又或是何时来的，他都全无察觉。

唯一剩下的只有Valjean的声音。那声音一直在他身边，轻声低喃着想来是安慰的话。还有一些不时的触碰，落在他的肩上，他的手上。

周围看上去更暗了；他不确定现在是什么时候，不知道他在这儿躺了多久，又或者他干嘛还要在意这个。

可是，这样……这样毫无尊严地被关在这儿，呆在一个罪犯家的床上——他实在没法不反感。

要是Valjean出去就好了，要是留他一个人在这儿就好了。  

可他眼下甚至没法抗议。他连周遭发生了什么都几乎弄不明白。

他只感受到烧灼、抽痛，绝望的受苦与折磨。

当他的意识终于肯沉入深渊，他张开双臂迎接了这一刻。

 

***

 

浓艳的落日余晖透过窗帘，在简朴的木质地板和墙壁上投下阴影，纤长而柔和。

Valjean坐在他的藤椅上。这间屋子在二楼，他们住在卜吕梅街时，这里通常是Toussaint的卧室。他在大腿上垫了一本书，信纸搁在上面，拿起笔无声地书写着。

他停下来思索，转头看向右边，Javert依然躺在床上不省人事，额头上搭着一块湿巾。

那张脸完全失去了血色，只有鼻尖和深陷的眼眶周围泛着病态的红。皮肤上布着一层汗水，既是因为高热也是因为痛楚。身子偶尔会在床单上微弱地扭动，伴随着断断续续的痛苦的哼声。

Valjean叹了口气，又回到信上。 

“我亲爱的Cosette，”上面写道，“请务必原谅我。我知道今早对你太严厉了，也不公正。当然了，你说得没错，我的确只是想找个借口让你出门，好跟那位先生私下谈话。这也是不得已的事。

我知道这不太合适，尤其是之前我还不在家（对此我万分抱歉），可探长先生病了，似乎又没人照顾。那晚他跟我回来时状况非常不好，又是大半夜的，我俩都狼狈极了，关于这个你可以去问问Toussaint。后来他又跟我吵，我也觉得该留点空间给他，可现在看来这根本是个错误。这会儿他高烧不退，神志也不清醒，天晓得是不是还染了其它病。

尚不清楚几时能回，不过应该要不了几日吧。别担心我，一切都好。之前本以为会遇上些麻烦，所以叫你们搬了屋子，现在看起来已经无妨了。

亲爱的，我想你很乐意听到这个——我们不用搬去英格兰了。

噢，请记得替我向Toussaint道歉，我不回来吃晚饭。她用不着特意准备什么，当然，除非是你想吃。

若有需要，可到卜吕梅街找我，但如果可能的话，我想还是尽量等过这几天。

此致。献上所有的爱。

 

附：我知道Marius，你不用再对我保密啦，这没什么。

再附：关于那个孩子，我可不是有意偷看的。你的吸墨纸放在台上呢。”

 

他从头读了一遍信，确认无误后，才把它折起来封好，写上他在武人街的地址。然后他走出门外，去找一两个肯挣几个苏的野孩儿，替他跑腿送信。

 

***

 

Javert在深夜醒了过来。

他右手边就是窗户，透过丝质窗帘，月光流淌在屋子里——不太亮，但足以让他看清四周。在月光中，所有陈设都氤氲着一层寂静而厚重的蓝。

他眨了眨眼，脑袋依旧抽痛着，但不像之前那么糟。他苍白的前额大汗淋漓，上面搭着的那块折叠的湿巾，早不如刚才冰凉了。

昏昏沉沉中，他发现自己的衬衫被人脱了下来，上面只盖着一张薄薄的毯子，让人很没有安全感。

换作平时，这冒犯早让他警铃大作，但他现在发着烧，即使盖着薄薄一层也还感觉热得难受。他觉得自己不如想象中介意。

窗户半开着，有轻柔的微风吹进来，舒缓了他的燥热。

透过窗帘隙间，他还看得到天上的星星。这也不坏。

他盯着看了好一会儿，才把头朝左边转去。

床边坐着Valjean。他的脑袋埋在胳膊里，看起来是睡着了。由于脸朝着另一侧，Javert只能瞧见他银白的发旋，但他的姿势看上去疲惫极了，显然是实在没撑住才睡过去的，而且已睡了好一会儿。

看到这个人在这儿，他应该惊讶的，可他发现自己并不。

这人身边的矮桌上放着一个水盆，一个空茶杯，几支小玻璃管，一根小银匙。床头柜上还放着一盏铜烛台，蜡烛已经燃尽，只剩下无用的成串蜡油。

Javert叹了口气，躺回枕头上，闭起双眼。他吞咽着。他的喉咙发干，却无计可施。要是他试着起床，Valjean就会醒，接着就会开始跟他“好好谈谈”——Javert现在可没还嘴的心思。

他甚至都不知道自己在这儿干什么，虽然此刻他也真的无处可去。

他在想旁人无事时，会一个人做些什么。读书，他猜——他讨厌读书，虽然会时不时地逼自己读。剩下的无非看戏、酒馆、妓院，甚至格斗。

Javert一样都没兴趣。他毫不理解人们为什么会在以上任何一项活动中感到快乐。

当然了，正常人也许不会整夜耗费在生存或毁灭的危机上，也不会被罪犯拖来拖去。

他迷迷糊糊地想着他的帽子到哪儿去了。他记不起来。过了这么久，估计已经被哪个流浪汉顺走了。

他沮丧地叹了口气。

过了一会儿，他睁开双眼，重新看回Valjean。

因为他无事可做，他就看着这个男人的胸膛，在熟睡中平稳地一起一伏。

有一种奇特的安慰。

他看着这个人，心中感觉不甚分明——但有一样是肯定的，那就是：既非仇恨，也非轻蔑。

不，他不知道此情此景在他心中激荡起的是什么——如果确有此事的话——那毫无参照可言。之前他从未有过半点类似感受。

最后，他在床上翻了个身，脸又朝向了星星。不久后，他再次睡了过去。

 

***

 

Javert在第二天清晨醒过来——或者是傍晚？——他不知道自己睡了多久，只感觉要好一些。

又或者，是他自己感觉好些了，直到他滚下床来，想要站起身子。

他摔了下去，慌乱中摸索的双手还掀飞了桌上的烛台，哐当落在地上。楼梯上响起了急匆匆的脚步声。

Valjean出现在门口，屏着气，眼神发亮。

“Javert！”男人叫道，立马上前想扶住他。“啊，你醒了。”

呕，他厌恶地想。他听得出那语气中的释然。

令他心烦的是，下一秒，一只强壮的胳膊就环在了他的背后，穿过他的一边肩膀下方，支撑着他站起来。

“你还好吗？”Valjean问道，眼神担忧地上下打量着，看着他坐回床上。

Javert只恼火地咕哝了声，揉了揉脸。

“有没有受伤？”

“没有，”他嘀咕道，“我好得很，只是还得缓缓。我的平衡感——”

“你得躺着。”Valjean打断道，在他又想起身时把他推了回去。“你还没好，又这么长时间没吃东西。你饿不饿？”

“我……”

他想回答说“不”，他不需要吃的，尤其是来自这个人的施舍。可事实是，他的胃里空空如也，还发疼。嗓子也火烧火燎。

“实在不幸。”最后，他只能从牙关挤出这几个字。

Valjean的神情雀跃。“好极了，我这就给你端些东西过来，坐这儿别动。”他走到门口，又停住，手指点了点Javert，“也别想趁我不在时起来。”

“嗯哼，”他含糊地回答，“现在几点？”

“四点半左右，我猜。”声音从走廊传来，人已经走到楼梯了。“别做傻事，今天哪儿我也不会让你去的，就算你真有什么计划。”

Valjean是决心要把他“关”起来了，那语气几乎称得上愉悦。

Javert怒吼了一声算作回应，虽然Valjean根本就听不到。他不情不愿地重新躺回床上。

他是真的打算逃出去吗？他倒是想，可办不到。他仍然晕得要命，像是被抛掷在看不见的水浪之上。更糟的是，他先前以为退了烧，可那股热度又回来了，仿佛在嘲笑他的逞强。

事实上，他也的确无处可去。至少今天没有。

到了这个地步，就算他放任自己在这里多休息一会儿，也没法变得更糟了对不对？这就是一个死局，一个绝境，眼下不过冰山一角。伤口再多撒几把盐又如何？他已经不在乎了。

所以在Valjean端着茶和满盘甜面包回到房间时，他甚至没有开口抱怨，任由前者把杯子塞到自己手中。

“匆忙之间只能做这么多，”他说，“仆人这会儿不在。之后我会出门买点儿肉和蔬菜，弄一锅汤什么的。”他一边说，一边忙着把面包切半，然后抹上黄油和果酱。“有助于恢复，我想。吃些浓郁的食物，力气也回来得快些。你至少一天没吃过东西了，也可能一天半，这对你可没好处。给，”他说，递给了他一小块，“吃吧。”

Javert接了过来，但眼睛始终不去看他。咬下几口后，他发觉自己是真的很饿，可他绝不会显出狼吞虎咽的样子。因为如果这样，那就证明Valjean是对的了，好像他很感激似的——他并不。至少大多层面上不。

好在Valjean也坐在一旁吃了起来。任何注意力的分散此刻对Javert来说都有如天眷。要是这个人就这么紧挨着他，盯着他的一举一动，他实在不晓得该怎么吃下去。他已经发现自己没法多直视一刻Valjean的目光了。

他一口喝干了茶，然后伸手拿另一片面包，假装没有看到Valjean在他倒茶时藏起了笑意。毫无疑问，他在为Javert食欲的恢复高兴，可他对于Javert健康状况的过分上心又实在让后者心烦。

好像这个人会读心，想让状况更糟一点似的，他突然挨了过来，把自己的手腕内侧贴上Javert的额头，估测温度有多高。

Javert差点被半咽下去的东西给呛死。他以一种极克制的嫌恶忍受着这个男人的触碰。

“嗯，”Valjean皱了皱眉，拿开了手，“还是很烫，不过……你吃了东西，说明在好转。”

Javert只能怒冲冲地嘟囔着，好像这样就可以挡开他的同情；他知道不会，可他绝不愿停止反抗，就此屈服于这双援手，像个凄惨的老弱病残一样。不，他是猛兽，是让人又敬又怕的强大生物——他会确保Valjean牢记这一点。

可他感到出奇的困倦，甚至在他对自己说这些话时——也是晕眩而麻木的。他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，眼皮沉重无比。 

“我觉得……我的头——”他的脸和眉毛都皱了起来。

那感觉像是喝醉了——或者说，和他记忆中醉酒的感觉类似，虽然那基本上没发生过。

他摇了摇脑袋，想把思绪间的那团雾气给挤掉。但没有成功。每一秒，他都感觉自己滑入更深的迷雾。

那几乎就像……

他突然想起了床头柜上的几支小玻璃管。

他眯起眼睛。 

“你在我茶里放了东西，是不是？”

“鸦片，”Valjean毫不掩饰地说，背靠着椅子耸了耸肩，双手交抱。“是医生建议的。之前也服用了一些，但依你那时的状况看，多半是不记得了。”

“不，”Javert皱着脸呻吟，脑袋在枕头上挪动。“我不想……这不对。我不——”

“小剂量没有害，”Valjean以一种抚慰的姿势碰了碰他的手臂，“能镇静神经。”

“你给我下药。”他咬牙道，一把甩开胳膊。

“是不得已！”Valjean反驳，“天呐，你真的完全不记得之前的事？你差点把那位可怜的医生扔到窗外！”

“大概他活该。” 

“当然不是！好了，现在停下你的抱怨，这药对你有益。”

Javert发出了一个介于咆哮与咕哝之间的声音。“它只让我发昏，”他抗议道，“我不喜欢这些……这些东西。打不起精神，还会变蠢。”

“那就睡觉。”Valjean说。

“我不困。”

“这样啊，”他叹了口气，“那我们可以来谈谈，或者留你一个人在这儿睡觉。哪个你更——”

“睡觉！”Javert立马叫道。

Valjean笑了起来，去他的。“我想也是。”他说，收拾起了空盘子。

他走向门口，脸上的表情却出奇认真。“可说真的，好好休息吧。我希望你好。”

Javert不知道还能做什么，只能冲着他离开的背影嗤了一声。

 


	7. 些许理解

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相终现。

_“我们必如兄弟般活在一起，否则就像傻子一样同归于尽。”_

_——Martin Luther King Jr._

 

***

 

满月从云层中探出头，高悬在天空；如梦似幻的月光辉映而下，将这座小城夜里的阴霾镀上了层层叠叠的蓝色。夜空中缀着成千上万个如针刺般的银白小点，这是银河；街道的灯光太暗了，根本无法掩没其光辉半分。遥远的银河高高在上，就像某种满溢而出的超量奶油似的，偏偏被人遗忘了。

卜吕梅街55号的二楼，既没有烛光也没有炉火。相反，壁炉是空的，窗户也大开着，好让微风吹进来。却是月光抢先溜进了室内。

兴许是鸦片起了作用，Javert睡了很久。

Valjean为此高兴。

固然，他没跟这个男人交流成功——关于那些真正重要，需要谈论的问题——可好歹身体有了起色，哪怕只有一点儿。

Valjean看着他的睡颜。他动也不动地躺着，比起前一天来说睡得可沉多了。也许他的烧退了点儿。那很好，再好不过。

Valjean需要他清醒。他还得跟他谈谈。

从外表看，这个男人冷酷又坚忍，没错，可Valjean不再相信他的精神状态也是如此。眼见Javert跳下河去，这着实让人惊骇——而他恰在那之前的短暂举动，正泄露了几分脑中所想。他的身体和灵魂之间，似乎有根线断了。

也或许……

会不会仅仅是他不擅于理解这个人？Valjean琢磨着。他从未了解过Javert——就算现在比以前要好些，他仍感觉知之甚少——也许这个人的神情举止中有他遗漏掉的线索，毕竟这些都是他不熟悉，从未留心注意的东西。是了，可能是这样。

他不了解Javert。这个认知逐渐清晰起来，缓慢又疼痛。

Valjean从未问过自己，这个男人在私下是什么样的——在他那冷峻的外表之后，是否还有更多的东西——他开始担心从没有人想过这个问题。

Javert几乎是在一瞬间就决定了要结束自己的生命，那好像……好像在这个问题上根本没什么可顾虑的，好像他并不觉得他的死亡会影响到任何人。

这会是真的吗？

他的死，真的不会影响到任何人？

Valjean感到一阵寒意蹿过。

过着这样孤独的生活……

他很难相信这样的事竟会是真的，可某种东西告诉他——在他看着这个人的睡颜时，那种沉入脏腑的可怕感觉——这是真的。

他徐缓地呼出一口气，靠进椅子里，身子弓着，两只手垂在腿边。

然后他听到了一声咕哝，以及床单的窸窣声。

他抬头，看见Javert正揉着脸，想要坐起来一些。

男人也看向他，目光在他身上徘徊了一会儿。然后抱起双臂，把脸扭向了另一边。

“你这么喜欢看别人睡觉么？”他嘟囔着，一只手搭在头上，按揉着太阳穴。“变态。”

Valjean没有出言反驳。他只叹了口气，转过脸来。

“被你这么监视着，你倒说说我该怎么休息。”

他依旧没作声。

“Javert，”最后他终于说。他的声音很低，却郑重非常，无需开口要求便能让人提起注意力。Javert只得生生压下了正要脱口而出的反驳。他们就这样坐在黑暗中，无声而严肃。

他的视线游荡在房间内。声音很轻，没什么起伏。

“你一直都是一个人吗？”

顿了顿。

“什么意思？”Javert迟疑地回答。

“朋友，家人，”他继续道，眼神仍然飘忽着，“总之就是关系亲近的人。一个也没有？”

“我不明白你在问什么。”

Valjean沉默了一会儿。“那就是真的了。”他自语道。

“什么是真的？”

他没有回答。

“你到底在说什么？什么是真的？”

“你在这个世界上是一个人，”他轻声说，任由这几个字在空气中停留了一会儿，才继续道，“甚至你自己都不知道？你从来没想过吗？”他的声音里多了一丝哀恸，“甚至你都不知道那是什么感觉，被爱？”

Javert沉默了。

Valjean坐着，目光在黑暗里徘徊。他把脑袋埋进了手里。

一声低语溜出了嘴边。“可怜的家伙。”

“我不是什么可怜的家伙，”Javert怒道，“别那样叫我。”

Valjean抬起头，重新看向他。“你怎么会——？你甚至都没意识到！”他摇了摇脑袋，“你根本……根本不懂我在说什么，对不对？”

“没错。”

“难怪了。”他摸着下巴，把脑袋里的想法说了出来，“这么多年来，我曾以为——可我没有意识到，你……”他的眼神又飘忽了起来，像是看到了更远的地方。“难怪你……”

“你在胡扯些什么？”

Valjean满脸惊骇地坐在那儿，啃咬着嘴唇。他只是坐着，眼前好像并无一物。然后他摇了摇头，移开了视线。

“不能再这么下去了……”他喃喃道，“必须做些什么……”

他长长地叹了一口气。“我以为我已经够孤独了，可天呐，至少我还看见过别人的善意，至少还有那么几个人会在我需要的时候帮助我，至少——最起码——还有人把我当作一个人看待。”

Javert看向他。“你是在说我不是人？”

“不是！”Valjean甩着手叫道，重新面朝着他。“我是说——我是说你从未……”他的眉头拧起，“——被当成一个人对待过。”

“我又不想被那样对待，”他粗声粗气地说，双臂交抱着，“我想要的是尊敬。”

Valjean恼火地摊开双手。“我不是说——！”他突然住了声，身体靠着椅子，“不；我猜你根本没懂我的意思，是不是？”

“你是什么意思？”

他挫败地摇摇头，“算了。”

“你知道吗，Javert，”过了一会儿他开口，冷静了一些。“有时候我在想，虽然我有几个能称之为朋友的人——或者，至少能叫好心肠的熟人吧。他们对我的过往一无所知，对真正的我也一无所知。我们之间从未亲近到那种地步。所以，其实……Javert，我在想……过了这么多年，你是唯一一个真正认识我的人。”

男人嗤了一声，“这不是很讽刺么。”

“的确。因为，说起来，你也从未了解过我。”

那人顿了顿。“我想我开始了解了。”

Valjean抬眼看着他。“真的？”他无意识地自语出声。

Javert没再说话。

最终Valjean又开口道，“你为什么要去请求革职？”

Javert沉闷地笑了一声。“你真的一个原因都想不出？”

男人叹了口气。他沉默了一会儿。“是因为我？”

Javert又嗤笑一声，“我现在这个样子，看上去难道还能做什么事吗？再说了，”他直白地说，“我违了誓。”

“因为没逮捕我？”

Javert没作声，像是默认了。

“你不该为这个就被开除。”

“你当然这么觉得了。”他冷笑道。

“我不是那个意思。”

“我管你什么意思。”

Valjean皱起眉。“可是，真的，在警察中你是最优秀的。你的直觉敏锐得可怕。我从没见过像你这么坚定的人。”

“谢了，这几天我听过够多赞美了。”

Valjean在黑暗中翻了个白眼。

他看向另一个方向，移了移身子，叉起双臂。

“可说实话，我是——？我是唯一的原因吗？”

“你，以及你对我做的。”他回答。

“我对你做了什么？”

“你……”像是一时找不到词汇，“——让事情变得复杂。”

Valjean困惑地看着他，“因为我救了你？”

“因为你证明我是错的。”

“错判了我是什么样的人？”

“错判了……一切。”

他安静了一瞬。“也许吧。如果在你眼中看不到善——看不到改变的可能，或者最基本的人性，那么证明你的错误也是值得的。”

“也许。”Javert说。他的声音里有一种Valjean前所未见的认命感。

他们无声地坐着。

“我想谢谢你。”Valjean平静地说。

“为什么？”

“因为你放我走，保守我过去的秘密。因为你的仁慈。”他看着地面，“这些都不是我敢想的事。所以我要谢谢你。”

“别。我已经受够你的同情了，感激恐怕能直接杀了我。再说，我不是有意为之。就那么发生了而已。”

Valjean半是好笑半是自嘲，“我明白。”他的脸沉了下来，“可还是要谢谢你。”

“Don't mention it.”（注：有“不用谢”之义）

一时沉默。

“我的意思是，字面上的，Don't mention it. Ever.”（注：“别再提了”）

Valjean没能藏住笑声。

“这不好笑。”

“好吧。”

Javert吐了一口气，然后倒向枕头，怒冲冲地阖上眼。

“别以为我就不厌恶你的做法了，我宁肯你把我一个人扔这儿等死。”

“胡扯，”他说，“这病又死不了人。”

“我不是这个意思。”

过了一会儿，Valjean又郁郁地长叹了口气。“我就不能让你放弃这种思考模式么？”

“不能。”

“可为什么？”他问，声音中既无轻视也无沮丧——只有无限的疲惫。“为什么会这样？”

“你夺走了我存在的意义。”

Valjean皱起眉头。“我不明白。我怎么做得了这种事？”

“你——”男人的脸因为某种痛苦而抽动着，“我没法——你重写了我对这个世界的所有认知！现在我什么都不知道了。我怀疑自我，怀疑我的所作所为，怀疑我赖以生存的整个体系！一个人怎么能这样继续活着？我没法活在这个世界里——你的世界，那个罪犯能变成圣人，像你这样的人也能存在的世界！”

Valjean吃了一惊。他背靠着椅子，脸在某种惊愕中皱起。“像我……这样的人？”

“像你这样彻底变成了另一个人。”Javert的声音低了下来，“人心不是一种能改变的东西。那些灵魂中满是黑暗的家伙，他们是没法改变的。已经烂到了根里，又怎么能开出花来。”他的声音颤抖，“像你这样的人……是不应该存在的。”

“你不相信改过自新？”

“我只信任遵守和服从。我不相信改过自新。”

“从不？”

“从不。”

Valjean垂下眼，“我明白了。”

这个念头让他发怵。不相信有救赎的可能！无论追寻多久，又付出多大牺牲！那该是怎样可怕的一个世界啊。一步错，步步错，除了灵魂的永罚再无其它。那希望何在？意义何在？

联系过去与这个男人相处的经历，他不该惊讶Javert会说出这样的话。可是，亲耳听到他这么说，即使在现在，在经过了这一切之后——Valjean仍不禁感到无用而羞耻。好像他的所有惶恐都回来了，他又戴上了那个耻辱的枷锁。

然而，Javert不是另眼看他了吗？不是认为他是不一样的吗？不是在应当逮捕他时，放了他走吗？

“那么，我对你来说是什么？”他问。

Javert看向黑暗，脸上浮起了一个悲伤的表情。“痛苦。”他说。

Valjean皱起眉头。他的臂肘撑在扶手上，手托着下巴，思索着。“可为什么，改过自新对你来说就这么难以接受？”

男人的表情发起了颤。他咬着牙关，眉头紧锁。“因为我曾经……！”他收声收得如此之快，看上去几乎就像无心的脱口而出。而Valjean注意到了，他的眼神中的确有着某种畏惧。

接下来的很长一段时间都没人说话，寂静笼罩着房间。

最终Valjean开口道，“所以，这就是你真正的矛盾所在，那么……你发觉这个世界并非你想象的那样，你质疑你的生存方式。如果要继续活下去，你就得成为另一个人，你必须重新审视你所依照的一切信条——你害怕了。”

他的声音变得低沉。“可你真的就要丢弃这样的机会吗？这样轻率地结束生命，抹杀掉所有成为善的可能，让这一切昭醒都变得毫无意义？你看到了他人的不幸，看到了这个世界深重的苦难，却宁肯就此作别也不愿背上良心的负担？”

他沉默了一会儿。

“真的，Javert，对我说真心话——在你认识到了这片土地上的不幸，在你成为了少数能看见本质的一员之后，你就这么快想从一个本有力量使之改善的人手上夺走它吗？你会这么做吗，Javert，你会忍心窃走一个这世界最为需要的好人吗？”

Javert的眼睛大睁着，眼周满是阴影和病容。表情十分痛苦。

“你真的想当一个懦夫，在看清这个世界——看清它的不公与悲惨后——说上一句‘总归无用’，然后就此抽身？你是这样贬低自己的？你就真的那么害怕？畏惧——这不像你，不是我认识的那个人。我目睹过你面对那些必败的境况，面对你的死亡，可从没有如此退缩过。”

“那么，这启蒙的曙光，这崭新的发现——真能逼得你垂下双手，高喊一声‘一切都完了’？你就没有那种力量，去适应这一切，活在这个新世界中，做一些好事？”

“I don't know how！”他轻声说，眼里含着泪水，嘴边藏着羞耻，满脸都是痛苦。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，灵魂仿佛在这折磨中扭曲了。“I don't know how.”

Valjean的眼中同样含有泪水。他仿佛又看到了同一个人，刚从船坞和主教的眷怜中脱身，为自己犯下的罪行而流泪。眼看着自己曾变成了什么样的人，挣扎着，渴求重生，却又在这个世界举步维艰，如履薄冰。

“Javert，”他哀求道，倾身上前，“你信任我吗？”

那个男人的内心正淹没在铺天盖地的震动中，仅仅能点一点头，即使这个动作也勉强而纠结。

Valjean握住他的胳膊。“那么让我来指引你。”

Javert咬紧了牙关，肩膀因为这触碰本能地畏缩着。

“我不是说，一个警察得由一个罪犯来替他思考，”Valjean解释道，“那当然不合适。但如果你觉得，你想找一个人讨论精神层面的问题，我十万分乐意于此。如果你发现自己踌躇了，发现那些不好的念头又带给你侵扰，我恳求你，以所有爱和神圣之名，请务必前来找我。如果你在摸索中需要一根拐杖，我会是那根拐杖的——只要你允许。”

他抓着男人的手，握住自己的，声音已近乎低喃。“好不好？”

Javert发着抖，别开了脸。

“请允许我。”

Javert只是垂下脑袋。

Valjean哀伤地看着他，同样低下了头。

“我会在这儿的。记得这个就好了。就算没有别的……求求你，”他低喃道，“记得这个。”

那个动作轻微得如此难以察觉，以至于难说是否来自于想象，可Valjean觉得，他看见Javert点了点头。

 


	8. 屈服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert试图重获独立，但最终失败了。

_“但凡生活中我们确实拥有的，都会经历变化。所以苦难必将成为爱。这便是奥义所在。”_

_——Katherine Mansfield_

 

***

 

经过那勉强能称之为交流的一晚后，两人谁都不愿再开口了。

Javert疏离，Valjean严肃，只有沉默倒是一致的。甚至连眼神接触都变得不自在。

那场谈话后，Valjean留Javert一个人在屋子里休息。他们大多数时间都各自花在了睡眠上——Valjean是因为之前太过劳顿；Javert则是因为身体还没好，即使轻微的精力消耗也让他疲惫异常。

到了早晨（实际差不多傍晚了），Valjean起床，给Javert端去简单的早午餐，顺带几句简短、又不得不问出口的客套：Valjean询问他的身体状况，又问他还需不需要什么东西，接着又提到之前出门买了些更营养的食物。

在发现Javert的确没有谈话的心情后，Valjean只能再三告诉他如果有任何需要的话，自己就在隔壁屋子，然后便留他一个人休息了。

Javert想着，Valjean自然和他一样明白眼下的窘境，所以才这般既给了他限制，又不至时刻监视。他留给Javert空间，也就免于了去面对这个男人刺人的态度（那的确很难让人愉快）。是了，Javert现在稍稍有了起色，他也就该缓慢地收手了。加之他想必也对昨晚的谈话有些许尴尬，所以此刻才留了Javert一个人。

又或者，Javert想，会是出于信任么？

若果真如此，他值得起这信任？

为何Valjean现在变得一言不发，隐匿回了阴影中？是因为他害怕事情变得更糟，才住了声？

Javert终于成功摆脱了这个男人？

不重要了，探长最后对自己说；没什么重要的。他应该高兴自己解脱了出来，不用再面对那个男人无休无止的烦扰，和像对待小鬼似的过分关怀。

他想继续睡觉，因为没什么其它可做的。结果是，他只能对着空气干瞪眼，根本没法再重回那虚无却平静的睡眠。

一方面因为他之前才睡了很久，另一方面，是他仍然感到相当焦躁。很难说清具体原因是什么，最终他将其归结为了对个人当前处境的极度不满。

哪怕并没有一开始那样强烈的冲动，他总归还是得……做点儿什么。

他努力尝试着思考，他的思维仍然不够连贯清晰。唯一所知的是：他必须重获掌控，他得摆脱目前这个惨兮兮的状况，摆脱那踌躇不定的内心斗争。

可怎么做？

他望着窗外，脑子转动着。他又盯着墙，盯着天花板，陷入愁郁的沉思。

就这么过了好几个小时，直到另一个人的出现才把他猛地拽出思绪。他想也没想地脱口而出了方才萦绕在脑子里的话——

“你有刮胡刀吗？”

Valjean手上拿着干净的床上用物，看向他，明显吃了一惊。也许是这要求的出乎意料和其中的暗示让他踌躇，也许还因为这是Javert头一回用如此随意的口吻主动跟他说话。

探长一只手摸了摸自己冒出胡茬的脸，满是嫌弃。“我讨厌这个样子。”

Valjean凝视了他一会儿，最终垂下眼，点了点头。

等他回来时，手上多了一套刮胡工具和一张干毛巾。Javert伸手要接——但Valjean犹豫了。

“我来。”他说。

Javert眯起眼睛，盯着他。

“你还没好，手拿不稳，要是划到你自己——”

“别找借口了，”Javert闷声打断他，“我又不是不知道你为什么怕给我刀片。”

Valjean嘴角垮了垮，皱着眉头。某种程度上，他显示出了一副既挫败又毅然决然的样子。“那你就不能拒绝我这么做。”

“随你的便吧，”他怒道，“但别以为我会下贱到在你的床上把自己划出血。就算是你，也该承认我还是比那种人要有尊严些。”

“也许，可即便如此我也不想冒险。你明白的。再说，”他叹了口气，一只腿跪在了床尾上，“就实际操作来看，让别人来总比自己来好些。你又瞧不见你的脸。”

“把手镜给我不就行了。”

“两只手都拿着东西，那太不方便了。现在，坐着别动。”

Javert气呼呼地瞪着他，在男人靠近的一瞬间，肌肉就绷紧了。

Valjean心事重重地从箱子里取出一小玻璃瓶油，又把毛巾浸湿，轻轻抹在Javert的脸上。

刀具“喀”地一声，打开了。

Valjean轻柔地握住他的下巴，将他的脸抬高，小心翼翼地让刀锋贴着皮肤，刮掉这几天长起来的灰胡茬。他时不时地停下来，清理干净刀片，又重新涂上油脂。

Javert全程忿恨地闭着眼睛。

维持表情的平静是件难事。在此之前，从没有人这样亲密地触碰过他，这太让人心神不安了。而他此刻会允许这种事发生的唯一原因是——他似乎别无选择。刀片的刮擦声被这房里的寂静托衬得大得出奇，他能感觉到那个男人的呼吸吹拂过皮肤，让他不禁汗毛倒竖。他开始半认真地怀疑起来，Valjean是不是故意拉长这些动作来折磨他的。

Valjean把他的脸抬得更高，突然间，刀锋滑过了他的咽喉。Javert自脊椎骨升起一阵哆嗦，他绷紧身子，双眼倏地睁开，皮肤上浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。一声惊恼的吸气溢出了嘴唇，他浑身僵硬地坐在床上，陷入了某种恐惧中。

一个罪犯把刀放在了他的喉咙上！还是他允许的！

只需轻轻一挥，这个人就能结束这一切——割开他的颈静脉，当场做个了断。

可是他不会，他知道他不会，Javert告诉自己——然而！的确有一把刀落在他的咽喉上，而握刀的人，正是他该死地追捕了十余年的人！他有太多理由这么做！

Javert全无力气，任由宰割地坐着，直到他的脖子重新变得光洁，剃刀收了回去。他颤巍巍地吐出了口气（他还没意识到自己屏着呼吸），吞咽了一下，又紧紧闭上双眼。

毛巾揩干净了他的脸，但随之就被刀片再次贴上皮肤，以及之后一连串头发直立的悚然感觉取代了。

渐渐地，他平静了下来。他开始安慰起自己，这触碰是温柔的，背后的目的是无害的。

Jean Vajean是个罪犯，可明显的是，不知什么原因，他的性命在此人手上很安全。

Javert想起，这个人还是个大白痴，选择了救他，而不是确保自己的自由——还为Javert自己为后者做的努力感到气愤

“行了。”Valjean一面说道，一面直起身子，揩干净了刀片。“看着好多了。”他合上剃刀，又放回了箱子里。

Javert睁眼瞪着他，伸手试探性地摸了摸自己的脸。“我不会感谢你的。”他说。

“我又没让你感谢。”

他哼声道，“你烦死了。”

“反正你不是头一回这么说了。”

“嗯哼。”

“吃晚餐吗？”Valjean问，收拾起他带来的工具。

“别来问我。”

“那我端点儿汤来。”

 

***

 

等到确定Valjean睡着了后，Javert才起身，轻手轻脚地走在地板上。

之前脑袋里的那股晕眩已经缓解了许多，只要集中注意力，他就能保持平衡，无需再撑着墙走。

Valjean把Javert的衣物折好放在了对着床的小长凳上（缺乏先见，真是幸运啊），大衣和其它东西则挂在床头板的竖栏。

Javert一边穿着靴子，一边想着，多亏了过去几晚的凉爽夜风，他才能好了这么多。他已经不那么难受了。

随着重新穿上一件件衣服，扣好一颗颗纽扣，他又找回了那种自尊感——他雪白的宽袖窄领亚麻衬衫，领口带着平纹布的褶边装饰；他藏蓝色的制服，锃亮的银扣子；他双排扣的大衣，温暖厚实的羊绒料和宽阔的衣领。他又紧了紧腰上的皮带，佩剑挂在身侧。接着他系好领结，戴上皮手套。这身行头让他感觉更完整，更像自己了。虽说不多，但总归是有些帮助的。

可即使穿上这熟悉的衣服，他却感觉自己是在行骗。他不再是那个正义的施行者，那个正直与威严的无上代表。他已不是曾经穿着这身衣服的那个人。原本该是他真实面貌的一切，此刻竟变成了一副面具。一种既熟悉又陌生的奇异感觉侵扰着他。

仿佛仅存有名为Javert的皮囊。他的外表未变，内里却已是空洞洞的一团。

Javert偷偷溜出了屋子，有点儿惊讶房门竟然没锁。

已是深夜时分，但夜空中有星，月光也透亮，所以Javert不费力气就能看清去路。空气凝滞但清冷，偶尔传来蟋蟀的叫声。巴黎在沉睡。

街上空无一人。好像即使过去了这么些天，那起义的余音仍在回响着——那些叛逆灵魂流过的血仍然鲜活在每个市民的脑海里。他们不敢在这个时候出门。还不敢。

这是Javert自那之后第一次深夜独行在这座城市——自从他在下水道口蹲守着Thénardier出来，却等来了Valjean；自从他几乎被塞纳河吞没，冰冷的河水已满溢他的胸肺，却在最后一刻被拽离了那深渊，被迫重新张口呼吸。

空气中似乎浮动着一丝兢战，一种不祥的诡谲——仿佛这座城市已然知晓他做过什么，他将要做什么。

仿佛正凝视着他。

审判着他。

他经过一座花园时起了微风，吹拂得树叶沙沙作响，像在低喃着他的不堪。

当他穿过西堤岛时，已经明显感到身子吃不消了。但他决心无视这一点，继续前行。既然走出了这一步，他就必须得完成。

他走近那铁锻的高栅栏，似乎在自省中被逐渐压垮了。

那是一座位于塞纳河岸边的古堡式高大建筑，高耸的塔尖只让他感觉自己更加渺小。

他的出现让哨兵吃了一惊。也许是步子太轻了，直到快走到跟前时，那人才发现了他。哨兵举起步枪，正欲瞄准时又停了下来。

可能是Javert走进了刚好能被灯光照见的区域，那人认出了他。

枪管重又朝下杵在地上。哨兵略一点头，“探长先生。”

Javert颔首，声音压得很低。“请知会主人。”

哨兵眯起眼睛。“现在是半夜。”

“我知道。”

“他已经睡下了。”

“当然。”

男人皱了皱眉。“最好是顶紧要的事。”

“用不了五分钟。”

“不能等到明早吗？”

“我想不能。”

男人有些恼火地叹了口气。“请稍等吧。”他命令道，扛起步枪，消失在了花园中。

Javert焦躁地站在那儿，胃部拧缩着。他感觉衣服下的皮肤再次滚烫得难受起来。

河水在他身后歌唱。

这是个布置华美、打理得宜的花园，树枝全都精心修剪过了，地面也扫得一尘不染。左边墙壁大面积地装饰着漂亮的日式漆画，走廊两旁排列着小巧的雕塑和花朵。

Javert却对此视若无睹。想当初，他是如此欣赏这些精妙的建筑，这些能工巧匠手下的作品，虽然他知道单靠他的薪资是绝对消费不起的。可事到如今，一切都变得黯淡无光了。

终于，那个哨兵折返了回来。

在他身后跟着另一个人，穿着长睡袍，外面的大衣一看就是匆忙披上的，只扣上了几颗锃亮的扣子。走到花园中央时，他摆摆手又摇摇头，支走了哨兵。

他走近门栏。“Javert，”他咕哝着，揉了揉睡眼，“这见鬼的大半夜叫醒我究竟是要——”话到一半他突然顿住了，手在半空中僵停了一秒，眼睛微瞪。

Javert只能将此归结为自己乱蓬蓬的模样。毫无疑问他的长官会生气，被搅扰了隐私，又从睡眠中被拽了起来。可眼前这个侵扰者狼狈的样子让他一时忘记了生气。

但Javert不能再等了，他得让一切有个了断。

“请开除我。”他垂下头，声音发颤。

没有士兵的姿态，没有强撑的尊严，没有残留的威信，所有这一切都没有了，他实在提不起半分力气。他感到精疲力竭——不仅是在骨子里，还在灵魂深处。

“我恳求您。我没法再履职了，如果您不开除我的话，我就辞职。”他的声音更低落了些，“但最好还是开除我，那是我该受的。”最后一句话他说得极轻，“我违背了当初的每个誓言。”

警署署长迷惑不解地盯着他。

突然，“哐当”一声响动从左手边的街道传来，他们猛转过头，朝那个方向看去。

夜色漆黑，只有稀疏的街灯发出光亮，但仍足以分辨出一个男人的身影站在离他们不远的地方。那人身材中等，肩膀壮阔，整个人都隐匿在阴影里，本应是Javert无法辨认的。可他震惊地注意到了那头卷曲的银发，月光映照其上，像是在头顶形成了一个光环。

那人惊愕地盯着一只猫，看样子是从邻窗跳出来的。很显然那只猫把一个金属材质的桶撞翻在了石板地上，同时也暴露了他的藏身之处。那人抬头看向Javert，嘴唇翕张着，眼里写满了和他一样的惊恐。

Gisquet眯起眼睛。“谁在哪儿？”他厉声问道。随后他转向Javert，声音平静了些，“那是谁？”

可Javert根本没听到他的话，Valjean的出现让他浑身都充满了惶恐。“No, no——”他一边摇头，一边往后退，“Not you, not here……”

他咬紧牙关，发着抖，冷汗涔涔而下。

然后他转身逃入了夜色中，一个字没说，也没听到Gisquet在身后困惑地叫着他。

他没想过要跑去哪儿；那地点似乎已不由他来决定。高热在他体内翻滚着，但皮肤却感到冰冷黏湿，他似乎没办法吸入足够的空气去平缓他那灼痛的双肺。他的五脏拧搅着，几乎摔倒在地。

由于脚踝常年扣着沉重的枷锁，前罪犯的右腿有些跛，尤其是在跑起来的时候。

然而，此刻Javert正病着，远达不到平常应有的速度。

也许这就是在穿过一半码头时Valjean就追上了他的原因。

“Javert！”他叫道。如此靠近河岸的情景无疑把他吓坏了。

Javert却没回头看他哪怕一眼。

眼看他就要翻向那隔开步行区与河流的墙，Valjean一把抓他的衣肩，硬生生将他朝后拽了回来。

“放开我！”Javert尖叫出声，与Valjean扭扯到一起。

“不！”

“我受够了！”

他仍然拼命挣扎着，想爬上那座墙，可男人却把他按在墙边，死死地扣住他的手腕。

“我做不到！”Javert尖叫道，“我跟你说我做不到！放开我行吗，这对我俩都好！”他挣扎着，发出痛苦的哼声，几乎喘不过气来。他的声音听上去骇人极了。“你为什么就是不放过我？”

“你知道是为什么！”Valjean吼道，强迫他看向自己的双眼。“因为你是个好人！因为你不值得就这样去死！”他暴躁地摇着头，“因为我这辈子已经受够了罪，没办法再看另一个人受这种折磨！就在我的面前，在我明明可以做些什么的时候！”他的眼睛湿润了，他的声音几近破碎，“因为我不能，你明白吗？我办不到！”

“去你妈的，Valjean，你再怎么扯我的手我还是要跳到河里去！”

“那么我就跟你一块儿淹死！”Valjean低吼着，死死地把他按在墙砖上，扳过他的脸。“我不在乎代价，我就是不能让你这么做！要死我便死好了！但我不会放开你，我绝不会放开你！Javert！”他的声音变成了尖利的咆哮，“哪怕到地狱门口，我也会跟着你，听清楚了吗？”

Javert在他手下发起了抖。这些话，这个男人说话的表情，给了他前所未有的恐惧。

这是怎样的一个人！他骇呆了。

可真是如此？即使是死也无法摆脱他？

如果他现在跳下去，如果他结束了自己的生命，Valjean只能跟着这么做，那不是他想要的，也不是他能承受的——而这个男人明明知道这点！他利用了这个来威胁他，来逼他活！这实在可鄙，令人厌恶。丧失自由，丢掉性命，为自己的敌人做到这个份上！难以置信，荒唐至极！可他该拿这个人怎么办，这个甚至不晓得自己放弃了什么，却不肯松手的人？

就没有一种既能毁掉自己，又不毁掉他的办法吗？就算堕入深渊，也无法摆脱那人的追逐吗？永远跟命运，跟这个男人绑在一起？

没有出路了吗？

“Damnit！”他崩溃地跪了下来，“Damn you, Valjean！Damn your pity, damn your mercy, damn your kindness！Damn you！”

随着最后一声近乎尖叫的悲鸣，他的声音哽咽了。

“我没办法再这样，”他轻声说，身子靠着墙壁蜷了起来，“我办不到，办不到。”

Valjean松开了他的手腕。Javert抱起双臂，死死抓着自己的外衣料子，颤抖着。

“I can't live like this. ”

他发现眼前年长的男人张开双臂，将他带进了一个紧紧的拥抱。

他内心的一部分咒骂着，想要推开这个男人，挣扎着站起来。可事实上他太虚弱，太疲倦，已经在乎不了那么多了。

“你会挺过去的；我会帮你挺过去的，”Valjean喘息着说，手指纠缠在他的披肩里，“我向你保证。就让我帮你吧，求求你，”他绝望地恳求着，言语中满是焦灼，“看在上帝的份上，让我帮你吧。”

Javert的脸抽了抽，牙关紧咬，眼泪却顺着脸颊落了下来。他把自己又蜷起来了一点，头埋在了男人的肩膀上。

他的声音破碎而沙哑，因为紧贴着衣物而显得发闷。

“为什么你就不能让我有尊严地去死呢？”

Valjean似乎不知道该怎么回答，只把他抓得更紧了。他双手扣着他的脸，将嘴唇贴上了他的额头好一会儿，又揉了揉他长长的黑发。然后他再次抱住了Javert，安抚性地前后轻摇着，手搭在他的后脑勺上。

“对不起，”他哀声道，“对不起。可是你得活着，Javert。你必须活着。”

他的语气里有一种沉痛的哀求，重重地撞击着Javert的心口。

从他的举止，和几乎听不到呼吸声的样子来看，Javert发现Valjean也在哭泣。他不指望自己明白是为什么，也不想明白是为什么，可他发现自己明白——他恨这个发现，他恨自己，他恨这世间万物。他迷失了。

一声呜咽钻出了他的喉咙。

最终，他的双臂耷拉了下来，他屈服了。他没有力气再去斗争，也没有意志力再去抵抗。连他的骄傲也调动不起足够多的厌恶去促使他行动。

Javert已经精疲力竭，没办法再继续了。

他甚至没法像刚才想的那样，让自己站起来，然后跳到河里。绝望和愤怒耗尽了他的所有精力。此刻他唯一能做的就是坐在这儿，缩进另一个人的怀抱，啜泣着，颤抖着，任由泪水从眼眶里落下。

Valjean没再说什么。他不需要说；他们了解彼此。他仅仅是抱着他，将他埋向自己的胸膛，承受着他的哭泣。

等Valjean终于再次开口，Javert已经失去了时间感——显然他们已经在那儿呆了很久。他基本平静了下来，啜泣变成了粗重的呼吸。

“来，”Valjean说，“我们该回去了。这个时候街上不安全，你也需要躺一躺。”

Javert没有反驳。他累得没法反驳任何事。

“你能站起来吗？”

Valjean直起一点儿身子，一只手臂扣在他肩下，帮他站了起来。等他站稳了，Valjean伸手想抓住他的手腕——但他在半空顿了顿，转而小心翼翼地牵起了他的手。

Javert任由他这么做了，没有出声，也没有反抗。当男人的手指交扣起他的，领着他离开码头时，他甚至没觉得被冒犯。

事实上，握住他的那只手传来的温度，几乎让他感到安全，虽然他全然不明白为何如此。

他无意识地紧紧握了回去。

他发觉自己走得离那个人越来越近了，几乎是肩膀挨着肩膀。

他一点点地靠向他。等他们回到卜吕梅街时，他根本没法再支撑住自己。他的双腿就像打湿的黏土，脑袋里天旋地转，完全失去了平衡感。

Valjean只能拽着Javert上楼。最终他倒在床上时，觉得自己再也不会起来了。

他的意识在缓缓消失、下沉，沉入灼热的梦境。Valjean在他身边轻声呢喃着，安抚着他。

Javert听不明白男人在说些什么——他的脑子被疼痛和疲惫搅得一团糟——但他既然已一无所有，便只好把那声音当做救命稻草了。

他仿佛挣扎在一望无际的海洋中，命悬一线，咫尺天地——而那个男人的存在，是他可以抓住的东西，是他与这个世界的最后牵绊，是狂风暴雨中的锚。

而人生中第一次，他从中感受到了安慰，而非焦灼。

 

***

 

Javert的头阵阵抽痛着。他太热了，没法思考，没法关注别的。他所渴求的一切只是闭上双眼，坠溺在沉睡的虚空中，好隔绝开周围的一切。

然而，睡眠已成了奢望——至少这个字眼里本应有的平静与放松消失了。他正经历的并非睡眠，而是半昏迷状态的往复循环。烧灼的痛苦将他从清醒的世界推进又拉出。

那感觉，就像是某种强力擒住了他的颅骨，再一点点将它压碎；又像是有人丢了一整箱的蜜蜂在他脑子里。身体则像躺在炭床上。

他陷入了巨大的苦难。

他几乎没法直起身子舒缓片刻——要么摔倒在走廊上，要么直接晕过去——更别说吵架的心思。

一半时间里他甚至都睁不开眼。数小时只在眨眼一瞬，同时又慢得出奇，因疼痛而无限拉长。他唯一能做的，便是在床单上扭动辗转，发出苦恼的呻吟声。

最后，Valjean连最简单的事都得代他做了。

他甚至没力气抱怨。

事实上，他并不怎么清楚周围发生了什么。有时候只有一种模糊的感觉：落在皮肤上的力量，转瞬即逝的温暖——那便是所有了。

看上去，那触碰似乎是把他从昏迷状态拽出的元凶，然而，在他绝大多数尚存神智的记忆里，Valjean占据了全部。那个男人似乎一直挨得很近。把冷湿巾搭在他的前额，估量他的体温，拨开他垂散在脸颊的头发，拍松他的枕头，抬起他的脑袋，把一玻璃杯水送到他唇边，让他一小口一小口地啜饮。

大多数时候，他都感觉有一只手握着他的——要么就放在他的肩膀，或者放在头顶。

他感觉自己仿佛一只没人要的碎布娃娃：丑陋而廉价，缝线处已经崩开了——再没别的用处，只能等着被销毁。

可Valjean对待他，像是对待什么精致的瓷器似的，每一个动作都小心而谨慎，生怕弄碎了。

Javert从未想象过这个男人的触碰竟会是这样的，他也不关心——可他发现自己有些惊讶于，这么一双粗糙的带着老茧的手，动作竟可以如此温柔。

可这触碰依旧是他个人苦难的来源。既是烦恼的，又是抚慰的。Valjean一刻不停的存在，既折磨着他，又让他感到诡秘的安心。

“为什么？”他嘶哑地嗫嚅着。除了额头上湿毛巾的轻触，这声音成了酷热深夜里的唯一动静。

“什么？”

“在乎，”他哑声道，“为什么要？”

Valjean沉默了一会儿。“你知道为什么。”他低喃着。

“我不知道。”

“你知道。”

Javert把头靠回枕头上，像是撑不起了。“我真不懂你。”他抱怨道。

一只手搭在了他的头侧，大拇指轻轻摩挲着他的太阳穴。

“我没法无视他人的痛苦，”Valjean说。他的语气不像解释，更像自白。“尤其在我有能力阻止的时候。”声音更轻了，“是谁并不重要。”

在此之前，Javert从不知晓会有人在他跌落时抓住他，他不需要这些（可以说仍旧排斥这个念头）——可知道有人在留心他，在必要时能够依靠，那感觉……竟有了些微的释然。并不是说他就适应了这个，可的确也未觉不安。他不确定该如何界定这种感觉，便将它归置到了一种客观事实的地位：冰冷，强硬，毋庸置疑。Valjean只是在这里。再无其它了。

他不需要他。

他不该需要他。

可他就在这儿。

 

***

 

在Javert高烧不退的梦魇间，他想起了他是如何愈沉愈深。水溢满了他的肺。在本能的驱使下，他扑腾着，挣扎着渴求空气。最终，他的努力无果，镇静成灰，活像一头临死前痛苦哀鸣的野兽。

就在那时，就在他的身子已停下抽动，力气全失，冰冷死寂的黑暗就要占据他灵魂的当口——就在他滑落深渊的边缘——他感到了一种力量，一种温度。有人张开双臂环住了他，将他拖了上来。

他曾以为那是天使。

如今，他也很难说那是错的。

 

 


	9. 赦罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean照顾病中的探长；Javert反思自我。

_“受苦比死亡更需要勇气。”_

_——Napoleon Bonaparte_

 

***

 

Javert的脑袋抽痛着。他猛踢着腿。他被捆在了桌上，上臂和小腿都被绑了起来，嵌得很深，根本没法动弹。绑着他的绳子又粗又重，像是那种拉船的绳索。越是用力挣扎，越只能擦伤皮肉。

周围黑漆漆的，透着暗蓝色的光，他只能隐约看见那损毁的街垒和成堆的破烂家具。远处的枪声在墙上回响，空气中充斥着火药味和血腥味。徘徊不散的烟雾遮蔽了视线，他瞧不见星星了。

那群学生马上就会回来。他们会杀了他。他知道他们会杀了他。既然输了战斗，在离开这个世界之时，就绝没有理由不拉上他垫背。

——这也是他们仅有的，最后的、微小的复仇。

他希望死个痛快。这等待……实在太难承受了。越早动手越好。

然而，黑暗中出现了一个人影，偷摸摸地溜到了他身旁。

Javert看不清来人的脸，但他知道那是谁。“你……”

所以，就是这样了。倒也更合适。这种死法竟给了他一种解脱。像是一个讲了太久的故事终于来到结尾，久远的冲突终于得以化解。

“动手吧。”他说，“完成你的复仇。”

“Shh，”那人影冲他噤声道。他们同时回过头去。

Javert感到一只手放在了他的胸口。接着便是一股力量——那人的手直穿过他的胸腔、他的肋骨。当Javert意识到怎么回事后，铺天盖地的惊恐随之而来。他徒劳地扭动挣扎着，可绳索死死绑着他，就像屠夫手下待宰的羔羊，任人摆布。

他感到那双手捧住了他的心——那是一双有力的大手，轻易便可将他的性命揉碎。他在恐惧和痛苦中颤抖着。“N-no, what are you——？”

“Shh，”那人恳求道，将心脏一点点拿出他的胸腔。“Please.”

他怎么能做这种事？怎么会有人做这种事——将他的心活生生地取出来而不杀了他？即使被拿走了，那颗心仍然在跳动；他感觉得到，感觉得到那男人的双手是如何包裹着它，仿佛捧着一只娇嫩的幼鸟。

Javert发出一声压抑的低吼，一声骇极的呜咽。这种感觉！这种脆弱！

将这个悲惨的、软弱的、可鄙的东西从他所建造的外壳中取出来。像这样全然坦露！恐慌让他全身瘫软。“不，停下，停——”

“我很抱歉，”那人轻声说。Javert瞥见了他的脸。那是一副悲伤、畏惧，又充满懊悔的表情。“我只能救下你这么多了。”

“什么？”Javert吃了一惊。他意识到了这个男人打算做什么。“不！”他大叫起来，“不，你不能——”

叫喊声从街垒另一边传来，接着是脚步声。他们愈来愈近了。

那人惊慌地看了一眼那个方向，又再次朝向Javert。“我很抱歉，”他一边说着，一边贴着桌沿慢慢朝后退。

“不，你不能这么做，”Javert挣动着。可极度的痛苦扼死了他的身子。“你不——”

脚步声更近了。

那人绝望而疯狂地最后看了他一眼，猛地冲了出去，消失在了夜色中。

“不！”Javert尖叫道。他依然被紧紧绑着，眼睁睁地看着男人带着他最小心守卫、最柔弱的一部分灵魂，逃走了。

他应该杀了他，而不是——不是……！

“你怎么敢！”他尖叫出声，“你怎么敢！谁给你的权力！Valjean！”那群叛乱者出现在了视线里，通身都是由鲜血和荣光浇注的红色。他的声音破碎了。“Valjean！”

他们走近他，眼神如锋刃般冰冷。

而他仍然尖叫着，诅咒着那个恶贼。“你这混蛋！”力气逐渐消失，他颤栗地躺在那儿，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落下来。“Valjean……”

“我们没子弹了。”其中一个学生说。

他们围着他。Javert抖得厉害。他所有的镇静都被洗劫一空，只剩下大开的胸腔，像一张黑洞洞的巨口，毫无遮饰，肺腑可见。他们一眼便可望穿他的最深处，那咄咄逼人的怒火叫他再无处可藏。

他们把他一个人丢在了销烟弥漫的街道上。在血泊中支离破碎。

绑着他的绳子消失了，但那马颌缰连同脚踝上的枷锁都还留着。他没力气去解开它们。他只能残喘着躺在巷子里，在周围成堆的尸体中奄奄一息。

终于，他又听见了脚步声。这回更整齐，也更慢。他知道那群学生已经离开，不管是永远地离开或是什么。所以现在又会是谁？

黑暗中走来一群模糊的人影，在经过他身边时停下了。

“啊，是Javert。”其中一个人说。

原来是警察，是卫兵——是他的同事和上司们！他们来巡查这平叛的最后时刻。

出于某种原因，他们的声音听上去好像并没料到他还活着似的。

一丝希望的光芒升了起来。他们能给予他帮助、治疗，以及拯救。

可事实上，他们仅仅是站在在那儿，阴郁地盯着他。每个人的脸庞都隐匿在黑暗中。

Javert望着他们，满眼都是哀求。某种恐惧在他的脑海深处聚集而起。

“多可惜啊。”他听到一个人说。

“谁说不是呢。如此优秀的警官。”

“没办法了么？”

“你瞧瞧他。”一只手朝他血迹斑斑的胸膛比划着，那本是安放心脏的位置如今空无一物。“有人偷走了他的决心，从胸腔里给直接扯掉了。他现在毫无用处。”

Javert惊恐地发起了抖。“不、不，那不是——”他想抗议，想辩解，想藏起那处伤。可他们已经瞧见了，无从抵赖。“那不是我的错，”他哀求着，身子缩到了角落里。“不是我的错，不是我要这样的……我没想——没想——”

“他心中的法律已死，”另一个人说，“他的灵魂已经被触碰了。再无回归原样的可能。不如就此了断他的痛苦，免得他堕落更深。”

“不，不，”Javert哽咽着，“求求你们，我可以解决，我能——只要我把他带来，只要我拿回他偷走的——”

“那也改变不了什么。你已经被污染了，覆水难收啊。来，别趴在那儿，保留住你最后的一丁点儿尊严。我们会很快的。”

Javert颤抖着，双眼鼓胀，呜咽声钻出了他的喉咙。他扭动着想要逃走，可没有用。成堆的破烂桌椅和掀翻的马车挡住了他的去路。

他们围着他，越走越近。投射下的大片阴影遮蔽住了天空。

那胸口上的黑洞在一双双审判的眼睛下震颤着、抽痛着。如此空洞，如此脆弱。

“真可怜。”有人说。

“别出声。”Chabouillet低喃道。一把揪住了他的头发，把他的脑袋放在了铡台上。“用不着其他人知道。”

“不，”Javert哭泣着，泪水灼烫了他的脸颊。颤栗和啜泣损毁着他的身子。“不……”

他抬眼，看见悬于头顶的刀光，绝望地抽了一口气。

因为这个举动，他的脸立马被压在了那冰冷的、无情的石板上。他听见金属滑过金属的声音。在铡刀落下的一刻，发出了一声哀鸣。

这哀鸣像是要回荡至永久。最终它消散了，只留下他漂浮在一片虚空的、漆黑的无限空间里，挤压着他，碾磨着他。

这是折磨。他既没有活着，也没有真正迎来死亡。不知为何，他仍旧被某种东西扯拽在某处，仍旧有一根细线牵系着这尘世。

他听到了某种微弱的砰砰声，那声音发闷，却很稳定。渐渐地，声音变大了。他被这声音给拉了回来，随之而来的还有一闪而过的模糊感觉。

某种布料质地的东西正摩擦着他。

地上的脚步声，疾速跑动着。

不稳的喘息。

随着一声低吟，他意识到了那砰砰声是什么。那是他心脏的脉动；在经过一切后，仍然跳动着、紧紧地贴着Valjean的胸膛。Javert束缚于它，那是他最后的残迹，是他唯一活下来的部分。然而他痛悔它的存活，即使他与它相连。

他在黑暗中低泣着，孤独又无力。他已经被征服，被打败了。他想要挣脱存在，想要消失于死亡宽大的怀抱。

可那人甚至不让他如愿！

为什么他要救下那一部分，救下那丑陋而可怕的东西？为什么他要如此保护它，不让它受任何伤害？

Javert不理解。也不想理解。

可男人的体温渗透着他，而他无从抗拒。

某种程度上，这种无法理解的善意所带来的疼痛，比他此生任何一次感受到的更甚。

当Valjean最终甩掉追兵，停下奔跑，他弓身跪了下来，平复着呼吸。接着，他捧出了那颗如婴孩般被他搂在臂弯间、奔逃了无数里路的心脏。他好奇又担忧地盯着它，像是在检查它有没有受伤。然后他喘着气，解脱般地把嘴唇贴在上面。

就在这一刻，巨大的痛苦贯穿了Javert。他尖叫着，火苗自他心脏上蹿起；他的身子成了一团火焰。他想要撕碎自己，撕碎他的灵魂，撕碎那个从他胸膛取走的邪恶的、跳动的器官——做什么都好，只要能结束这酷刑——可他只能眼见那火愈烧愈烈。

他感觉Valjean抓住了他的肩膀。

“你做了什么？”Javert咆哮道。那火高蹿着，将他卷入阵阵烈焰中。“你做了什么？”他发出另一声痛苦的哀嚎，拼命挣脱那人，朝后跌退。

可男人张开双臂抱住了他，将他按向自己的胸膛——他想要安抚Javert，即便火苗已蹿上他的衣服，蹿上他雪白的头发。

他甚至都没注意到自己就要被活活烧死了。而Javert早已震骇得无心在乎。

最终，火焰吞噬了他们。Javert唯一能听见的，只有自己的尖叫。

 

***

 

Javert状况堪忧。他的体温高得出奇，心跳疾速上升，不时的痉挛让他的身体发僵。他在床上扑腾、颤抖，紧紧地揪扯着床单，不知是因为疼痛，或是其它某种不为Valjean所知的绝望。有时他的双眼会短暂地睁开，瞪得大大的，那神情活像直视着死神本身。但大多时候他都痛苦地紧闭着眼，额头上挂着豆大的汗珠，牙关紧咬。他喘息着、呻吟着、呜咽着，仿佛一只垂死的病犬。

他的神志也不清醒。睡梦中他会哭叫出声，有时是因为害怕，有时是愤怒，有时是哀求。多数时候他咕哝着胡乱的法语，但Valjean觉得有时候听起来又完全像其它东西。

那能听懂的只言片语，让Valjean心碎。

“Let me die，”他一直说着，有时那伴随着惊怒的尖叫，余下的便是痛苦异常的乞求，听得Valjean落下眼泪。

过了一会儿，他又低泣起来。“我没想这样，我也不想这样……”

有时候他仅仅叫着男人的名字，“Valjean，”有一种渴求在那沙哑的声音里。可他渴求的究竟是帮助，还是亲手赋予的死亡，Valjean就无从分辨了。

他只能坐在床边，试图用温柔的话语，和同样温柔的触碰去安慰Javert。他把他的衣服都脱了下来，只剩衬裤；他用一条冰凉的湿毛巾替他擦去汗水；又尽可能频繁地把水杯递到他嘴边。

可这还不够。

Javert的高热更甚了。生命在慢慢从他身上流失，神志愈发胡乱。

Valjean想着再把医生叫来。可无论他们开什么药，他都担心那会耗掉Javert最后一点儿力气，然后陷入永远也没法醒来的深眠。

他不知道还能做什么。绝望中，他从楼下端了个大木盆上来，然后从街头的井里打了一桶又一桶水倒进去。

他歉意地皱起眉，双臂伸到不省人事的探长身下，像抱孩子一样把他抱到了木盆上。

“我很抱歉。”他说着，小心翼翼地让他慢慢沉下去，最后全部浸入水中。

Javert一个激灵，双眼猛地睁开，呆滞而茫然。随后他急促地呼吸着，挣扎着想要逃开，脸上显出了一副恐惧的神色。

Valjean用两只胳膊箍住男人的身子，按拽着他，试图让他安分下来以免受伤。“It’s all right！”他叫道，死死抱着Javert。水花溅到了身上和地板上，他只能跪下来强按住男人的剧烈挣扎。“Javert！Javert，没事了！别动。”

那人依旧发着抖；可他似乎已经明白了自己无法逃脱的处境，反抗弱了下来。

“Shh，”Valjean哄道，“Shh……”他拨开挡在男人面前的湿漉漉的头发，柔声安抚着。嘴唇凑近在他的头顶。

Javert只冷静下来了几分。他依旧痉挛般地发着抖。那双冰蓝色的眼睛空茫一片——也许正盯着他脑海里的某些东西——氲满了泪水，顺着脸颊滑落下来。在喘息间，他害怕地呜咽着。

Valjean紧紧搂着他，力度足以压下几分那震动胸腔的抽噎。

“You are safe.”Valjean向他保证，并不确定他能否听见。“I’m right here beside you，d’accord？我不会松手的，就躺下来吧，会好的。对，就像那样。”

男人垂下头，蜷起了身子。

“There you are.”

Javert靠向他，呼吸凌乱而紧张。他缩在Valjean的怀里发抖，牙齿打战，像一个快冻死的人寻觅着热源。

Valjean之前曾听说过，高烧严重到一定程度时，病人就会发冷。但他从没想过会这么糟糕。

对Valjean来说，这盆里的水不过常温。可对Javert而言，准像是从阿尔卑斯山的冰川上直接取下来的。

Valjean轻柔地前后摇晃着他，想要平缓他的痛苦。

“对不起，对不起，”他低喃着，额头抵向男人的头顶。“我也不想这样，我也不知道会这样，我只是……我不知道……”

“对不起……我只是想要你活着。”

Javert闭上了眼睛，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，颤抖着。然后就像那样坐了好一会儿。

最终，他紧绷的肌肉渐渐松弛了几分，旋即无力地靠着Valjean，沉入了睡梦中。

Valjean摸了摸他的额头。

依然发热，但不像之前那样烫得吓人了。这水起了作用。

他微微地舒了口气，嘴唇贴向男人的前额。

他在心中感谢起了上帝。

Valjean徐缓地把Javert从盆里抱起来（尽力不要搅扰到他的睡眠），把他放在地上铺好的一叠毯子上。然后用毛巾擦干他的长发，手指轻轻地梳理，小心翼翼地松开那些缠结。那深栗色的发间夹杂的些许灰色，让他一时有些出神。

他等着男人的衬裤干了后，才重新把他抱回床上。

“睡个好觉。”Valjean轻声说，替他拉好被子。

这些天里头一回，Javert睡了个好觉。

 

***

 

火焰燎灼着一切。他的灵魂亦着了火。活下去的痛苦太过深重了：他要坦露内心；他要从一个最该憎恨他、最不可能成为善的人手中，去接受仁慈善意，甚至去接受爱。这些都是他难以承受的。这个人，连同他所做的一切，将Javert扔进了火海；那火焰吞噬了他，将这世间万物都焚毁殆尽，只余下折磨与苦难。

可突然间，火被浇灭了。他瞬时沉入了冰冷的水中。

那推挤着他的漆黑一片……

塞纳河？

是Valjean把他推下去的吗？是他自己跳下去了？还是他们一块儿掉进了河里？他记不得了。他所能感知到的，只有那刺骨的寒冷包裹着他的身体，冻结了他的血液。

火焰消失了。他又回到了从前，回到了那副真实的、活生生的躯体。他的身体远离了地狱的毒燎虐焰，又成了血肉之躯，在冰水中直挺挺的、沉重而湿腻。他在下沉、下沉、下沉，离光线越来越远。唇齿间吐出的空气变成了水面上的气泡，一个个漂浮着。

所以——火烧不死他，寒冷却会冻死他。可事到如今，死亡已成了解脱。他再受不了这种折磨了。最好让这水带走他的意识，再慢慢带走他的生命。

可是，可是……这生命流失的分秒同样叫他痛恨。他的肺部烧灼，他的胸口发疼——他不得不反抗。他扑腾、抽搐，无力地抗拒着落入深水。这样狼狈的结局，他甚至不能带着尊严去面对死亡。他的呼吸被扼窒，根本没法从密闭的水中喘得一口气。

不，他不想活，可他也不想死——不想像这样……

像这样……这样……

他哽住了，嘴唇上尝到了泥沙的味道。

随后，他感到一双手臂环绕住他，把他拉了上去。水和气泡在四周搅动。

他破出水面，想要吸气却办不到。他的肺里溢满了水。窒息让他干呕，他呛喘着，空气——新鲜甜美的空气——终于进到了肺里。他旋即咳嗽了起来，拼命地吸着气。

他的身子在水里重极了，只靠Valjean一人支撑着。寒冷消耗了他肌肉的每一寸力气。除了呼吸他什么也做不了，就连呼吸本身也成了一件艰难事。

可天呐，那可真冷，太冷了。Valjean却是暖的。

Javert一边发着抖，一边贴向他。

他甚至并不想再活，那太难了。可这个人不让他死。而且，说真的，死也同样不容易。

他的心里想着要死，身体却想要活。而他此刻并没有力气或决心与之抗衡，或者说，与Valjean抗衡。世界变得可怖，他怕它，也怕他自己。所及之处皆是阴影一片，除了哭叫和喘息，他什么也做不了。

一切景象都是灰蒙蒙的，不清不楚，让人悚然。他已跌落得太深了。可仍有某种东西让他漂浮着，免堕于最后的深渊。

不知为何，这世上唯一让他毁灭的东西，竟也成了他的堡垒。Valjean就那么支撑着他，让他的头浮在水面上，允诺自己绝不会放手，允诺他一切终会好转。

而Javert没来由地相信着他，不计代价。他无力地低泣着，沉向那人的怀抱，阖上了眼。他太累了。他所渴求的只有睡眠。

渐渐地，男人的体温重新渗入他的身子，驱走了河水的寒意。世界依旧漆黑一片，但那黑色变得慰藉，变得宽容。

胸腔之中，血管所指之处，他感到自己的心脏砰砰跳动着，一下，一下，又一下。那声音占据了他的脑海，像是从后方传来的顿挫的鼓声，催促他向前，向前……

“你会挺过去的，”那人的声音在他心中回荡。“我会陪你挺过去的。”

“I promise.”

 

***

 

转机终于随着一场暴雨的到来而降临。夏日的酷热消散在了乌云四布的天空和雨丝中，远处轰隆隆的雷声低沉。雨滴争相落下，敲打在二楼小卧室的窗户上，又汇作一处。Javert能听到雨水自屋顶檐槽满溢而出、溅落在街道水洼中的啪嗒声。

过去几天里持续侵蚀着他的高热开始消退了——虽说速度缓慢，像是并不甘愿放过他似的。

他发现自己清醒的时间越来越长，脑袋里的抽痛磨缓成了钝痛，神志也清醒了一些。他又能连贯地思考了，而不只是任由那狂躁怨气在疼痛的肆虐中，一遍遍彰显自己的存在。

如今，Valjean似乎愿意留他一个人呆着了。

到了这个份上，Javert很清楚，Valjean会这么做是出于信任，甚至是出于一种相互的理解。那个男人是真心想要他好起来——而他也知道，自己在场所带给Javert的困扰，是同于甚至大于宽慰的。因此，他留予他空间，留予他安静、平和与尊严。

当然了，他仍然会时不时地进到房里；带来食物和饮用水，测量体温，询问恢复状况和所需。有时候，他也会试着寒暄几句，鼓励Javert表达想法。他的语气温和，却毫不踟蹰，若Javert没有心情继续话题，他也就不会勉强了。

Javert仍然睡得频繁且长，可他渐渐发现自己会盯着天花板，或是看着窗外。头脑里的躁动压过了身体上的。

他的性命如今不再悬于一线——当然，还是比恼人的小病要严重——但除此之外，他的状况在过去一周内（从他被救回来算起）并没有显著改变。

他苦恼地躺着，脑海里生出了一个念头——一个词语：赦罪。

与之前相比，他的斗志已经消失了。他太累，以至于根本没法去施行任何自毁的举动。他屈服了，任由生活把他抛掷到陌生的浪头；而他不再想着去抵抗这洪流——即使那么做本是他心之所愿。

所以，这便是他的命运了。事实已明摆在眼前：他得活着，他必须活着，因为他别无选择。看起来，即便这世界之于他已然破碎，即便他的信念消融，道德罗盘摇摆不停，他也得找个方式继续下去。

他没法自杀。

甚至他试都不能试。在经过了这一切以后。

事到如今，自杀又能得到什么呢？之前，他想要平息冲突——想要让脑海中那些不和谐的声音、那些左右撕扯着他的矛盾永久消失。他想要保有尊严。

可他的尊严已被剥夺殆尽，再没什么好失去的了。

自此之后，就算杀死自己也得不到什么。对他来说，现如今自杀这个行为本身，已不再是一种解脱，而成了一种懦夫行径的逃避——一种他根本无力再去贯彻的逃避。

可一想到前方等着他的是什么，他仍然倍感疲惫。

他的上司既不准他辞职，也不打算像他希望的那样，革他的职以儆效尤。某种程度上，他并非完全不理解这种做法。他是一名资深警官，有着极丰富的经验和近乎完美的业绩记录。他对警方可太有用了。而他的离职势必会造成亟待填补的空缺。

那会带来不便。

然而，即便他们准允他的迟疑，即便他们不计后果地让他回到岗位，他也只觉得自己会辜负他们的期望，达不到这个岗位的要求。他觉得自己无论对谁都不太有用了。至少不是以现在这副模样。他同样质疑自己继续伸张正义的能力——在他甚至不完全确定“正义”意义为何的时候。

他的力量到哪儿去了？还有他的铁面无情，他的充沛精力？他坚定的信念去哪儿了？毫无疑问，它们一块儿淹死在了河中；在他看来，他不可能再适合履职。

可他没法用这个去反驳他们；如果说，他还有一点儿未曾改变的地方，那就是对于权威的尊重。而这权威屈尊纡贵地要求他，Javert，继续留任探长。

他愿意吗？不，也许不。他有其它生路吗？也许没有。无论如何，他都会接受警方指派的任何工作，倾尽全力完成。他不能违抗他的上司们，即使他质疑他们的判断。

就是在这么一种听天由命的悲伤中，他想到了那个词。——赦罪。

他并没有深思过上帝的存在，也不曾觉得那对他个人会有何要求；直到那一晚站在河边，他新生的道德感迫使他承认了，于法律之上，还有某种更高的权威。他在这位新长官面前瑟瑟发抖，既不能理解，也无法认同。鉴于此，他选择用一种他唯一所知的方式递上了辞呈。

也许那是个错误。

也许，正如他在警署里的上司们一样，这位长官也不希望他辞职。

也许正是如此，Valjean才会知道他在那儿，才会正好赶上目睹他的坠落，才会在那样一个没有星光指引的夜晚，在黑漆漆的水中找到他——甚至于才会搏斗过那迄今无人能生还的浪头，将他的身体拖举到干燥的陆地上。

太多的巧合了，Javert琢磨着。

会不会，他们不过是某个宏大构建、精心布局的安排中的一部分；在那里，他，Javert，这个铁石心肠的探长——应当走上另一条路？

他几乎要嘲笑起自己拥有这种念头了。

这样的事情听上去更像出自一个牧师或者修女之口，而非一名警察。虽然他从未质疑辩驳过他们的信仰，但也从未真正地、站在个人层面上去考虑过这些东西。

然而，他发觉自己重回了那个命题，笨拙地审视着它。

不对，他想着，假使真有上帝——真有那全知全能的造物主——为什么要费心在他身上？这世上不是有更多人值得留心吗？——那样多的圣人和殉道者，那样多贫苦、凄惨的遍地饿殍？他的存在究竟有什么重要的？

啊，可是！这儿不正有一个圣人吗？看起来，这个人不总是与天恩同在吗？一个几近于殉道边缘，为他人牺牲自我福祉的人？而他，Javert，不正是追逐着他、导致他受苦的元凶？

所以，是为了这个？上帝插手此事，是为了Valjean的缘故？

不，他意识到，他幸免于难对Valjean来说有什么好的？非要说的话，那似乎只会愈发成为妨害他。

假使某种超自然之力是出于Jean Valjean的考量，不正该灭绝掉他那咄咄逼人的对立面——Javert，这个男人最主要的敌人？这不正符合逻辑吗？

可是，若相信天主照拂着这个男人，岂不是同样承认了他的苦难——那些饥饿、牢狱之灾、被社会放逐，以及之后的折磨——都被瞧在眼中，却任其发生了。

为什么？主岂非能变换命运吗？竟然没有同情心吗？

悬于人类之上的力量究竟有多大？人们的一举一动，有多少是出自自己的意愿，又有多少是出自上帝？所谓的自由意志，究竟存不存在？还是说他们不过都是蓝天下被操控的木偶？

假使这全能的上帝果真存在，为何要让他们一开始就受苦？这苦难遍地可见的人间，不正是主本身一手造成的？

还是说，人类要为自身的苦难负责，因为那本就是自由选择所带来的副产品？

那么，上帝是不在乎他们做什么了？不在乎他们经历了什么？

啊，可若是这样，上帝究竟还存不存在？又为什么要敬奉？

他陷入了思绪里。

之前他没有生出这些念头，也是有道理的，他想着。太多没有答案的疑问，太多逻辑上无法自洽的矛盾了。真要去考虑这些问题，无疑会让自己迷失在存在主义的浪潮中，进而怀疑起整个宇宙——那还怎么活得下去。他远离这岸边总归是有理由的。

接着，他又转回了刚才的思考中。他再次琢磨起，若真有上帝，若确实想帮助Valjean，为什么要让他活下来？在明明知道，他，Javert，是这世上仅存的可能有损于此人的力量，在这种情况下？

这说不通。

除非……

回头再审视这些事实，那几乎可以解释为，他确实受惠于某种冥冥中的安排。到目前为止，他不是从必死之境被拉回来了三次吗？

在街垒之时，他是铁定要被处死的。这毫无悬念，也符合逻辑，甚至说可以理解。可Valjean却不知从哪儿冒出来了。他要求接手他，把他从俘获他的人的手中带了出来。然后割断了绳索，放了他自由。以上这一切，都出自于一个最该杀死他的人之手。但事实就是如此，尽管他们有那样的历史，Valjean却并未对他怀有恨意——甚至把救人当作习惯——而且又出现在了正确的时间地点，手中握有恰好能让Javert幸免于难的筹码。

接着是河边那晚。Valjean实在没有跟着他的理由；事实上，还有太多太多的理由不该跟着他。可他就是在那儿了，目睹他坠落，把他拖上岸来，让空气重回他的肺里。

最后，第二次，也是他的上一次尝试。Valjean怎么知道他出门的？是离开屋子时把他惊醒了吗？不，Javert出门时没有发出任何响动，不会把他吵醒的。那就是说，Valjean真的是刚好在那时醒来，刚好发现了他出门，又追上了他。

就算是那样，在找到他后，Valjean也大可以放手。他可以任由他淹死，承认救助他不过是一个错误，让一切顺其自然。毕竟，他，Javert，可一点儿也不知感恩。他只会事事倨傲地回绝他、抗拒他。可这个圣徒偏如此顽固，就是不肯放手。哪怕他多一点点的冷漠，多为自己考虑分毫，事情就不是如此了！可他就是不这么做。他强迫Javert坐下来，在他耳边说着温柔的话，在他彻底丧失冷静时抱着他，带他回家，回到他的床上。

这一个个小小的奇迹，全然依赖于一个人的所作所为。事情竟会是这样运转的吗？Jean Valjean莫非是上帝的代理人，一如Javert之于警方？他会是某种无上之力在人间播撒天恩的工具吗？

想到这些，再想到世上的确不会有这么多巧合——那看起来几乎像上帝本身想方设法地不让他死了。

可为什么？他能有什么用？他对这世界还有何益处——尤其是在如今这样破碎而挫败的时刻？

他不明白。

他躺在那儿；这些念头无休止地侵扰着他。

这么久之后，他已经明确了好几个不能自杀的理由。会给警署带来不便；会惹恼他的长官们——不论是尘世上的，或是另外什么；在被人目睹近来跟Valjean在一块儿后，还会给这个化名Fauchelevent的男人招致过度的关注——那可能会引起警方不必要的怀疑。

而最糟的也许是，那会像打了Valjean的脸。

在这个男人为他做了这么多后（虽然他并不希望他做），再一股脑地丢弃这些努力，好像它们全无价值，实在过于冷血和忘恩负义了。他也许是个无情的人，但他不是个恶人。

不，问题在于，他不是要找不去死的理由。而是无论Javert多努力，也找不到一个活下去的理由。

除了一个。

赦罪。

这个词……他其实从未真正考虑过其意义。对一周以前的他来说，想到一个人可以被救赎；可以在道德世界里行差踏错，之后又超乎寻常地补救、重塑——这个念头太蠢了：说得好听叫观念相悖，说得难听就是异想天开。

可一周以前的那个人已经死了。他已经淹死在了塞纳河深处。

取而代之的是另一个人——即便他自己认为那只是一副皮囊，一个躯壳，也总归是不同的。他至少会生出以前那人从没有过的念头；从未深思，就更遑论接受了。

就算没有其它的想法，“赦罪”也令他好奇。

他的一生所求不过是诚实谋生和行善。而他行善的方式就是维护治安，这再单纯不过。他怀念那种简单，怀念那种无可指摘、自信满满地为社会服务的感觉。那时他知道自己是正确的。

他回不去了，他没法再用以前的目光去理解这些事。可或许，他能找到另一条路，重新找回一切。

为了重获这自信，他又有什么不愿意给的！

如果他还有可能为这世界做些好事——即便这“好”的意义与他曾经理解的不同——他也很满意了。

所以，也许他之前把事情太过简单化。也许还有那么点儿盲目。一些东西渐渐在他心中明朗起来；即使那让事情变得更复杂，他至少有了点儿头绪。

那么他终将去往何处？他问自己，久久没有答案。

行善不作恶：这是他人生中的首要志向。若他驻足思考这个问题，他会发现，这更是他唯一的、真正的志向。其它所有渴求不过都指向这个终点。

这不依旧是他的目标吗？去行善事？

即使他对一个人如何达成“善”的理解，有了无可避免的改变，他不仍然志在于此？这并非一条愉悦轻松的道路，需要时间，需要慎行。可是，如果他要继续存活于世，他知道，这是他必走的一条路——也是他唯一看得见的一条路。

之前，这条路在某一时刻分了岔，让他束手无策。遵循法律，那自然是善——或者报答恩人，那也是善。这便是那条路的岔路口，而这矛盾险些将他逼上生命的终点。

但现在他对“善”有了些理解——仅仅是一些：将散落的碎片重整归位。没错，这么做会让他痛苦、困惑、疑虑，但如果他能重建善的体系，如果他能寻得实现途径……

如果他致力于此，也许——仅仅是也许——他就能得到赦免。

法律和道德不一定等同，如今他明白了。他需要更进一步去了解，它们是如何区别的，又该如何界定其界限。

如果他能这么做……

如果，一个失掉了对人性和善意所有希望的罪犯，还能脱胎成为圣人；一个潦落的老警察就没法救赎自我，去弥补曾经的过错和误解吗？

也许这便是为何命运要让他活着。

他注视着自己的手，目光沿着掌心的纹路移动，逡巡在那生命线上。

他从未真正注意过那有多长。不奇怪，他想着，因为自孩童起，他就没研究过这些纹路了。奇怪的是，他竟然还记得这些事情。他从不信这些。

可看起来，的确有某样东西让他活下去——就好像命运有一只操控的手，那只手救了他，为了某个目的。

也许，他想着，目光徘徊在那线上。也许会有办法……

他叹了口气，阖上双眼，倒在枕头上。双臂交放在腹部。

是啊……也许。

那晚他睡得更好了。

 


	10. 仁善与正确的不同

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert收到了来自他长官的一封信；Madeleine的阴影重新笼罩着他。

_“至刚则惑，至智则悲。”_

_——Voltaire_

 

***

 

Javert躺着，听着窗外啾啾鸟鸣。双眼阖闭。

这会儿看起来不太像清晨（虽然鸟儿可不是这么说的），因为雨已经小了很多，只剩一阵阵的零星细雨，可依旧把太阳挡在了乌云背后。窗户上漫着水雾，几乎没有什么光线能透进来。

他听见卧室门被打开了——动作小心又缓慢，好像来人以为他还在熟睡，不想惊醒他。然后门又合上，仅发出一声咔嗒的响动。

Javert并不好奇来人是谁；他呆在屋子里的这几天，Valjean是唯一会过来查看的人——看起来也是这儿仅有的住户。

另一处公寓里的那位老妇人大概是他唯一的仆人，而他决定让她留下照顾那个女孩。Javert当然没法责怪说，这个男人优先考虑了自己的女儿，而不是某个惨兮兮、病怏怏又坏脾气的警察；这毫无理由，更别提后者还是他多年来的头号敌人。除此之外，他自己这副有失脸面的狼狈样，还是越少人看见越好。

Javert睁开眼睛，表明自己醒着，但没转过去看他。

“你感觉怎么样？”Valjean轻声问，保持着礼貌的距离。

“好一点了，我猜。”他勉强回答道。他实在没有理由去回绝一个毫无妨害的问题，即使他想这么做。

“烧退了吗？”

“差不多。”

“啊，是吗。太好了。”

Valjean清了清嗓子，走向床边。“呃，Javert，”他开口道，声音中有一丝惶恐，“前几天邮差捎了封信给你，可你那时候的身体状况读不了，我就没来打扰你。我猜你现在想看看。”他移开目光，“我不知道他们是怎么寄到这儿的——怎么知道你在这儿——不过……”

Javert莫名其妙地从他手上接过信，拆开红蜡封，好奇地展开信纸。

“我……”Valjean轻轻退回门口，“我就不打扰你读了。”

信上印着公章，上写着“警察署署长办公室”。

Javert畏缩了一下，寒意陡生，但他强迫自己继续看。

“ _一级警探Javert，_ ”信上是署长那无可挑剔的笔迹，“ _看起来，是我低估你目前的精神压力了。_

_上回你来我办公室要求辞职，听你说出这种话，我的惊诧自不用说。可也许我没有足够严肃地对待此事。鉴于你向我汇报的问题，我的确是认为你对待自己过于严苛——那算不得什么大事（如果我对你的个性判断正确的话），更不至革职请辞，尤其是在当前这个艰难时刻。因此，我以为纠正你的想法，要求你留在岗位，是恰当的做法。然而，我似乎犯了些错误。_

_如果你实在如此纠结于这个问题，又或者，有其它一些不愿透露的困扰；如果这些当真让你无法继续履职，我不会再阻拦你辞职。尽管如此，我依然不会开除你。鉴于你过去的工作表现和优秀记录，你当然不应蒙此耻辱，而我也不会来当这个恶人。无论你在我面前如何妄自菲薄，你也是本署最出色的警员之一。你的勤恳和奉献精神，是许多人远不能比的；你对于各项犯罪活动都有着十分敏锐的直觉。说实话，眼下如此严峻的形势——叛乱余波未平，霍乱又闹得人心惶惶——全城上下太需要调动每一位能人了。_

_因此，我万分希望你能重新考虑你的立场。你的同事们也许没有表现出来，但如果你离岗，无论是对警署还是城市，都将是一个重大损失。我也许能找人填补你的职位，但却替代不了你本人。_

_在你肯屈尊回来之前，我暂准你停薪休假，你的任务会移交给Mullins。若有书信说明，请直接递交与我。我不希望你再像上次那样通过哨所转交了。_

_祝愿你早日好转。_

 

_你真诚的，_

_Henri Gisquet_ ”

 

读完后他长久地盯着这封信，皱着眉。最终，他叹了口气，把信折起来，放在床边上。

他不知道该做什么。

被革职（他应得的）是一回事……可出于个人原因请辞？他能做这样的事么？

不，他猜，他不能。不是因为他不愿意，而是因为他的长官希望他留下来，虽然那不是个命令，但感觉上却像是——或者说，至少是一项义务。

他仍然能听见Madeleine的声音，对他说他不应当被革职，对他说请回到岗位，因为他是被需要的。职责使然，Javert只能勉强接受，但仍旧在革职一事上不肯让步。Madeleine便打发他出去了。

不，他提醒自己，摇了摇头，不是Madeleine——是Valjean。

Madeleine从未真实存在过。

或者——不，他存在过，可是，Madeleine……他已经不在了。这里只有Jean Valjean。一直都只有Jean Valjean。

那人的确是不太把革职辞职当回事的，Javert想着，浮起一个惨笑。他自己，Fauchelevent，那些穷人，那些愚民……甚至还有街上的那个可怜女人——他仅仅是不想放弃这些人。

Javert没法再把这种行为完全归于愚蠢——尤其考虑到Fauchelevent那件事带来的好处——可也许，在他这件事上，是……不必要的。

不，他还不能回到那些念头上，那对于虚空的渴求——不是现在。他们看得到Valjean的选择如何影响了他们的生活。在这一点上，他是无法抹杀的。

可这又让他回到了当前的困境——他该怎么做？

他该如何以这副模样重拾职责？

在目睹了他那一晚的举动后，Gisquet究竟为什么还会觉得留下他是明智的？

他大可以无视Madeleine希望他继续任职的愿望——考虑到他们的关系，考虑到Javert看他的眼光。可若要无视Gisquet这般诚挚的请求——要知道他尊敬这个人，不单单是作为长官，还是作为人本身……不，他不能这么做。警职是他毕生的根本，是他所知的一切，他怎么能不顾及警署署长的感受。

然而，他现在怎么回得去？他怎么能再穿上那身制服，走上街头，代言他已不再确信的东西？

他沮丧地反复思量着。

过了一会儿，Valjean出现在门口。他端着一个茶盘，所以进门来是有理由的——可他还是在门边停顿了片刻。

“那是……那里头写了什么？那封信。”

Javert转头注视着他。

男人的表情透露出，他正强压着巨大的不安。他肯定是注意到了信上的公章，进而担忧起自己的安全。

Javert眯起眼，皱了皱眉。“不是关于你的。为什么你还在怀疑我？”

Valjean张嘴想说什么，又闭上了。他看向别处。

那眼里是内疚吗？Javert想着。

“我没怀疑，”他平静地说，目光却不愿转回来。“至少，我没想怀疑。我觉得用不着了。”他的声音低得难以听清。“反正……反正都不重要了。如果你要逮捕我，我不会反抗。之前我就告诉过你，我一直都是你的犯人，只要你一声令下。虽然我觉得你不会这么做，”他补充道，“——现在不会。我相信你，我真的相信。我只是……”他抖了抖，“我现在总是这个样子，”他的语气哀伤，好像在对自己低喃。“我很害怕。我一直非常、非常害怕。”

Javert好奇地打量着他。

在他心中升起的那种感觉是什么？是同情吗？同情就是这样的感觉？

“你不用怕，”他说，试图将他惯常语气里的粗暴放柔和些，但不幸失败了。“至少不用怕我。”

Valjean垂眼盯着手中的茶盘，皱着眉头，眼神有些恍惚。他深深地叹了口气，听上去像是种释然。或者，Javert想着，似乎是某种更忧郁的东西。他把目光回向Javert，神情肃穆而郑重。

“谢谢你。”他说。

Javert只跟他对视了片刻，就看向别处了。

他无言地盯着窗户，但眼神并没有落在窗外。

“为什么就这么轻易放弃了？”他轻声问，“明知道会失去这么多，为什么不拒捕？”

另一个人沉默了一会儿。“因为你是对的。法律的确要求你逮捕我，我总不能怪罪这个。”

“可为什么，为什么不反抗？你有赢过一打警察的力气。”

“那……”他的声音里带着懊悔，“那不是我的本性啊，Javert。”

这句话刺痛了他的内心，滴着血。

“不是，”他喃喃自语着，“我猜也不是。”

Valjean沉默地把茶盘放在床头柜上，又拖了把椅子过来。他把茶水倒进精美的瓷杯里，杯身上绘着粉色的、紫色的、绿色的花朵。Javert看了一会儿认出那是蓟。

如此一双沧桑的大手握着茶杯那样脆弱的小东西，似乎是一副奇怪的景象。那双手应该是粗笨的，Javert想着；粗笨而有力，为劳作而生，而非精雕细琢。那样精细的花纹、雅致的风格，与之对比实在太鲜明了。

Valjean倒完第二杯茶，然后递给了Javert，没去看他的眼睛。Javert接过杯子，也没去看他。

很长一段时间里，探长都没有说话。他盯着手中茶杯上自己的投影。“你刚才那种表情……别再那样看我了，”他说，转而盯着床被。“我不是犹大。你没什么好怕我的，我既然这么说，就说到做到。我什么时候骗过你？”

Valjean盯着他，目光迷茫了一瞬后，旋即转动起来。他挑起一边眉毛，开始扳起手指。

Javert脸红了。既是因为Valjean如此把他的话当作儿戏，让他感觉受到了侮辱；还因为他惊骇地意识到，他的确骗过他，还远不止一次——虽然也许当时并非有意为之。

他回想起了那些谎言，而Valjean两手指尖轻敲着：“‘我在这儿等您’，‘不，我没在想自杀了’，‘我要去警署’……”

“Oh，stop that，will you！”他叫道，“我没开玩笑！”

Valjean停下了手上的动作，看向他，调皮地咧嘴一笑。

这是他头一回在Javert面前露出这种表情；这让他整张脸都显得暖意洋洋的。那其中带着一种活泼，带着一种真心实意的快乐；而Javert不确定自己是否看过人露出这样的神情，尤其是在他面前。

他试图讨厌这个男人的表情带给他的感受——像是突然步入了一片阳光中——但没能成功。他恼火地咕哝了声。

“如果我真想逮捕你，那晚我就会这么做，”他继续道，扭头看向一边，试图平静下来。“可你知道我的选择，你知道我不会抓你。”

Valjean打量了他一会儿，咀嚼着他的话，然后低下头。“我想是的。”

“那就别再怀疑我了。”

Valjean只能盯着自己的腿，很长一段时间都没吭声。

“Javert，”最终他开口，声音很轻，“你曾经说过，你觉得做好人容易，做正确的事难。可你错了，正好相反。”他叹了一口气，“我不拒捕，是因为那是正确的。在法律眼中，我就是一个苦役犯。这不是错事，却也不是善事。”

“只要你想，那时你就可以逮捕我。你完全有理由这么做，可你没有。你说做好人容易，要我说，不是那样的。我猜你现在明白我的意思了。你没有逮捕我，你没有选择那条容易的、正确的路——而是选择了那条艰难的，却意味善的路。这就是你做的事啊，Javert，你以善意待我，而我明白那要付出多大代价。所以我必须谢谢你，Javert；真的，我打心底感激你。”

Javert的面色通红。他的嘴角垮着，目光扭向一边。

“我不是说过吗，”他嘀咕着，不太确定心中的感受是气愤还是尴尬，“我说过别再提了。我说过你要感激还不如杀了我。我说过——我没有故意要放你走！只是……就那么发生了。”

Valjean又叹了口气，比方才那声更深长。“Javert，那种事不会‘就那么发生了’。”

“别说了，别说了。”他轻声道，表情有些痛苦。

“无论是不是刻意的，你都决定要——”

“我没有做什么决定！”他吼道，猛地转头瞪着Valjean，眼中怒气勃然。“我没有！我绝不会放走一个罪犯！永远不会！”

Valjean吓了一跳，像是被打了一下似的弹回座椅里。椅子晃了晃。

Javert瞪着他，呼吸急促，气得发抖。可当那股怒气渐渐消散熄灭后，他只能僵坐在那儿，心底升起一股内疚感——为他说的话。

Valjean看上去很震惊，可眼中却没有畏惧。虽然一开始微微颤栗了一下，但他马上平静了下来。他坐在椅子里，身体朝前微倾，双手交扣放在下颌前，凝视着Javert。

他心事重重地长叹了口气。“Javert，”他说，“虽然我很不想这么说，但你真该为你的良心发现自豪了。”他的表情严肃了好一会儿，然后变成了忍俊不禁。“呃——我是用了‘自豪’这个词，不过嘛……”

Javert的眉头抽动着，手攥紧了床单。“别嘲笑我！”他吼道。

“我没嘲笑你，真的！”Valjean笑了起来，“我是想感谢你啊！可你太谦虚了，连做了什么都不承认。”

“我没谦虚，我——”他支吾起来，只能咬紧牙关，本该出口的抗议变成了一连串咕哝和低哼。

Valjean深深吸了口气，终于压下自己逗弄的心思。“听着，”他说，重新变得严肃，“我知道，要你承认自己做了什么，那不容易。考虑到你的一贯作风，甚至要对你自己承认都不容易。我明白你的矛盾，我真的很抱歉。但那只能说明你做了好事，Javert，你行了善。比起仅仅保持正确，这需要的勇气可多太多了。”

“善和正确……它们有关联，但又不是一回事。我猜你到现在还不太能理解这个。但我知道，在你的内心深处，在某个地方，你明白自己做了什么，也知道是为什么。那么，我想对你心里的那部分，最诚挚地道谢。要笑就尽管笑吧，但也许有一天，你能明白你那一举动的分量，明白它对我来说意味了什么。”

他舒了一口气，闭上眼。“来，把你的茶喝了。快凉了。”

Javert不知道能说什么。他既不明白心里的感觉，也不晓得该怎么表达。

他真的做了决定吗？在他坐在马车里，站在街灯旁的时候？他决定放Valjean走？是真的吗？

是真的。他在塞纳河畔时，就几乎已经承认了。他只是完全不明白，自己是怎么做出这个决定的。但那没什么两样。

他放走了一个他本该逮捕的罪犯。Valjean还想让他为此自豪？

不，他想着，不是随便一个罪犯——那是Jean Valjean。而Jean Valjean跟他认知里的其他罪犯大不相同。Jean Valjean救了他的命。Valjean救了他，作为回报，Javert放他自由。这是一笔交易，是还债。还债总是没错的。

可事实是——他不得不承认——他不是非得还这笔债。可他还是这么做了。这需要勇气？他不知道。他根本感觉不到丝毫勇气，甚至毫无把握。

他明白Valjean为什么要感谢他，可他痛恨这个念头：他帮了一个罪犯的忙。这个忙意味着，他侮辱了法律。然而，法律……

他不确定放Valjean走是不是错的。因为他不确定法律的公正性，就无法确定这与法律相违的行为是否公正。

呸，这该死的不确定！他恼火极了。

Javert无事可做，只能拿起搁在他腿上的茶杯，一饮而尽，然后“啪”的一声放回茶托上。

他挫败地叹了口气，手捂在脸上，气冲冲地嘟囔着。

像这副样子，对一切毫无把握，他究竟该怎么继续？

他就那么坐在那儿，脸埋在手中，身子弓着。

“你很困扰。”Valjean轻声说。

Javert呻吟了一声，算作回应。“他们不打算开除我，”他的脸埋在掌心嘟囔着，“说不会为了一点优柔寡断就革我的职。可他们根本不知道有多严重，我又没法对他们明讲。”

“如果他们对这个……状况没有意见，为什么你仍然觉得要辞职？”

“又不是因为你，”Javert低吼道，瞪向他。可一看到Valjean脸上的神情，他只得不情不愿地把声调放柔和，移开了目光。“至少，不全是。你的确是造成我这个状况的缘故，可……”他眯了眯眼，“——不该完全怪你。”

“什么状况？具体一点？”

“无用！”他气愤地吼道，“痛苦！软弱！迟疑！我不知道该怎么工作了！”

“怎么——？”Valjean看起来很困惑，“你是个警察，你的工作就是保护人民啊！”

“我在滨海蒙特勒伊抓了你，那保护了人民吗？”他冷笑道。

Valjean畏缩了一下，犹豫了。他张开嘴，但又缓缓闭上，只叹了口气，然后看向一边。“你说得不错。”他轻声说。

“那你现在明白问题在哪儿了，”Javert咕哝道，“我找不到办法去衡量我的行为公正与否。那么，在这种情况下，我又怎么能有所行动？就好像我可以挨个去估计那些小偷强盗的道德品质，挨个询问他们的故事——问他们是否觉得给自己的判决合当似的。我哪有时间做这些无用功，何况他们可能还会扯谎。”

“再说了，一个执法者要是能被讨价还价，在执法过程中擅动恻隐之心，就没人会怕他了。没人畏惧的执法者是得不到尊重的。而一个警察若不被尊重，还能做什么？他还能有威信吗？不，他没用了——或者比没用更糟——他一文不值了。”

Valjean忧伤地审视着他。“你不是一文不值。”

“对警方来说我是。”他讥讽道。

“不，你不是。你的长官不是说，他宁愿要怀疑自我的好警察，也不想要盲从命令的下属吗？”

Javert眯起眼睛，扭开了头。

“再说，一个人若把事情的前因后果都考虑在内，是更容易公正行事的。比如……”他叹了口气，“——那个可怜的女人。”他垂下头，眼神变得游离起来。“Fantine.”

Javert看向他，“谁？”

愤怒聚集在了Valjean的脸上。他的声音变得可怕，面容中似有一种雷暴之势。“你害死的那个女人，Javert！”

Javert迎面承受着这冲击，正如多年前市长先生命令他从房间里出去时那样：像个俄国士兵似的直挺挺立着，仅有些僵硬。可唯有这次，他被扔回了那记忆久远的时刻，被强迫去用他此时拥有的新视角，重新审视他那时的行为。他的眼中带着颤栗。

“你害死了那女人！”——他听到这句话，双眼在黑暗中瞪大了，满是恐惧和难以置信。

“你记得她，我知道你记得她，”Valjean怒道，“我知道你记得那个晚上，你把我从医院里拽了出来。一个无辜的女人就那么死了，不为别的，只因为你的自大。用你的新眼光去瞧瞧吧，Javert。那时你根本不在乎。你不在乎前因后果，你不在乎她沦落至此是为了抚养她的孩子。是那个贵族先出了手，她才被迫还击的，只为了维护尊严。在场有许多人可以作证。”

“不，”他继续道，怒不可遏，“你眼中看不到一个挣扎的母亲，看不到一个诚实的、生了病的女人需要帮助；你只看到了一个妓女，一个夜晚出没的脏东西。可那个凌辱她的恶棍又付出了什么代价？什么也没有。横行无忌！你看不到他那楚楚衣冠后的残忍。你只去看你想看到的——因为那简单，因为那容易。你只看到一个娼妓抓花了一个绅士的脸。你根本不在乎如果你把她送进监狱，她的孩子会因此饿死。”

Javert以为，他眼前所见的这个男人并非Jean Valjean，而是Madeleine——市长先生，他的长官——又从坟墓中活过来了，再一次指责着他的行为。

在河边时他已经渐渐明白，Madeleine一直都是Jean Valjean，并非仅仅是某种伪装——可突然间，他意识到，Madeleine依然活在这个男人的身体里——不，他就是这个人，这个人就是他。

Madeleine从没有死去。此时此刻正站在他面前。

一阵反胃涌了上来。

“因为我的干涉，她才逃过一劫；”Valjean继续道，“可没过多久就没用了。”他挥舞着手，“你却在她的弥留之际那样对她！那样毫无道理的冷血！她是因为你才死的！一个孩子又多受了一年的虐待——饥饿，还有毒打——都是因为你！她那么小就没了母亲，失去了唯一的家人，都是因为你。因为你不在乎这一切！不过，”他恶狠狠地说，“你现在倒好像在乎起来了。”

Javert发起了抖，嘴角下垮，脸落在阴影中。他的神情痛苦，死死抵着牙齿，咬着嘴唇。

Valjean直直盯着他，过了一分钟或更久，才叹出一口气。他的五官终于柔和了下来，怒气消散成了忧伤。

他打量着Javert，看他蜷起自己，身体紧绷。

“请原谅我，”Valjean说，这会儿他的声音轻柔了下来。“我不该对你这么刻薄，我只是想……”他摇摇头，又叹了口气，“那不是我的初衷。我只是想表达，考虑法律以外的事有多重要，有时候第一眼的印象与真正的公道差了十万八千里。既然你现在能从不止一个角度看问题了，在我看来，你对警方的价值有增无减。”

Javert依旧沉默着，沉浸在思绪里。

Madeleine还活着。Madeleine就站在他跟前。

可这个人远不止是Madeleine，他的身份要复杂的多：一个法维洛勒的修树枝工人，一个贼，一个囚犯，一个服苦役的奴隶。一个冷酷的罪人，充满兽性，浑身蛮力——一个正直的公民，弱者和被遗弃者的保护神。看起来，要把这些东西合作一处是不可能的。它们当然互相排斥。即使Javert难以理解，可这个人的确是把这一切集合于一身了——一个天使般的恶魔，一个能作恶的圣人，一个曾犯下恶行却依旧良善的人。

他终于注意到，Valjean正看着他，脸上还挂着歉疚。“我……Javert，请你原谅我，真的。你不是故意想让她死的。我知道。”

两人一动不动地呆着，脑袋低垂。

“我的确很无情，”最终，Javert轻声说，“那时你让我愤怒。因为你骗了我，因为你欺瞒假装了那么长时间，你让我看起来就像个傻子。而且，在那件你无论如何都该指责我的事上，你竟然赦免了我，然而到头来，那件事我从一开始就没犯错…………那感觉就像，我被嘲弄了。我任由憎恨歪曲了我的行为，我让一件公务变成了私人恩怨。我的每个举动都带着太多情绪。”

他沉默了一会儿，陷入回忆。“我没有想让她死。可我那时也不在乎，她对我来说什么也算不了。我的全部注意力都在你身上。你说你要去接她的孩子……不过是拖延时间，好借机逃跑罢了——我是这么以为的。即便我相信你在诚心实意地恳求，你会信守诺言，那对我来说也不重要。我不同情那个女人，或者她的遭遇。我根本没想到她的孩子。不，甚至从一开始我就没把那孩子的事当真。”

“而你那么做，好像你的请求是正当的，好像你仍然戴着那副面具——反正我那时觉得是面具，”他咕哝着，“——那让我恶心，让我发笑。一个罪犯当上了市长，又把一个娼妓供得像个皇族似的……整件事都让我恶心。而我，竟然任由这种事在我眼皮下发生了。”

他的神情漠然。“本不该由我逮捕你的，”他说，“这件事太私人了，应当让其他人来接手。可他们不知道这些，也不知道我心中的不屑有多深——加上我是最早揭发你的人，所以他们下令给了我。我当然欣然接受。”

探长叹了口气，肌肉渐渐松弛下来。“那个女孩，你公寓里的那个，Cossette，”他嘟囔着，“她就是那个孩子，对吗。她是那个女人的孩子。”

“她的名字是Fantine。”Valjean轻声说。

Javert顿了顿。“她是Fantine的孩子。”

“没错。”

Javert严肃地思量着。“我想也是。”他阖上眼，“那时我就听说有个小女孩跟你在一块儿，从你逃出土伦那会儿。我知道是她。你把她从蒙费梅伊的客栈带走了。但我实在没想到你……”他重新睁开眼，盯着窗外的树尖，那在阴天下显得灰蒙蒙的。“我很惊讶，她竟然还在你身边。你抚养了她。我本以为她不过是某种工具——是你伪装的一部分。我以为你最终会丢下她。我没想到你竟然会……爱她。”

Valjean的声音有些恍惚。“我也没想到。一开始，我打算把她带到修女院，在那儿她很安全。可那时我见到她，把她从那个可怕的地方救出来，她叫我‘papa’，我……感受到了我从未感受过的东西。我看着她，心中苏醒了一种新的情感。我知道我得保护她，我知道我不能放开她。”

“那些报纸，”Javert回忆道，“他们说Fantine是你的情人。我也不知道你为什么要费心收留一个过世女人的孩子，她也没其他家人。所以我还以为……”

Valjean的表情茫然。“什么？”他的脸红了，“天呐，不是，我们从没——”

“现在我知道了。”Javert说，“我问那孩子为什么叫你父亲的时候，就大概猜到了……但是，啊，不对。你跟她一点血缘关系都没有，是不是？”

“没有。”

Javert看向一边，神情伤感。“你还真是让我惊喜不断啊，Jean Valjean.”

Valjean琢磨着这话。“我就把它当作称赞了。”他说。

“你知道吗，Javert，”过了一会儿，他又开口，“你说你不再清楚什么是公正，也分不清对与错，善与恶。可我觉得，某种层面上你是清楚的。你的确明白，不然你就不会做这些事了，也不会忧虑这些问题。事实上我会说，你担心你是否能行正确之事，恰恰说明了你已经知道什么是正确之事。”

Javert吃了一惊。他盘腿坐在床上，思考着，手肘撑着腿。他的头埋着，眉头深拧。

“再说吧。”

 

 


	11. 休憩结束了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette和Toussaint来拜访；Valjean发现自己体会到了某种全然陌生的感受。

_“把责任放到一个人身上，并让他知道你信任他，这便是莫大的帮助。”_

_——Booker T. Washington_

 

***

 

大约是晚上九、十点（离日落过去了多久，Javert是照这个估算的），他发现自己毫无睡意。

在过去几天，他已经完全可以自己下床活动了，虽然这些尝试都是在他认为Valjean不在家时进行的。他的脑袋里仍然有些嗡鸣，思维也不清楚，但热度几乎已经退尽了。窗户一直开着，微风吹拂开亚麻质地的窗帘，让他的皮肤能保持一定的清凉。

他起身，走到廊道上想透透气，也许心中的焦躁多过身体的需求。可之后，他惊讶地发现自己就那么沿着走廊一直走到了楼梯，而不是回到卧室。他赤足踏在木质地板上，感受着凉意。

月光照进屋子，万籁俱静，除了窗外间或传来的蟋蟀怯弱的鸣叫。

在他踏下第三级楼梯时，发出了轻微的嘎吱声；他立马放轻脚步，谨慎地重新选择着力点，以免走下去时弄出更大的动静。

他其实不太知道自己在做什么，他没打算出门。可毕竟，呆在这儿的这些日子以来，他还没看过这栋房子的其它地方是什么样的，他甚至不晓得Valjean睡在哪儿。或许，他终究还是生出了一点儿好奇，哪怕只是纯粹出于无聊。

然而，他刚走下楼梯几步，就猝然停住了。

在楼梯角靠墙的地方，Valjean正坐在地上。他的胳膊抱在胸前，脑袋低垂着，腿上封皮朝下搁着一本书。他闭着眼睛，胸膛平稳地一起一伏，呼吸轻柔得仿佛入冬后的初雪。

Javert被他吓了一跳。

Valjean在这下面做什么？

莫非他……？

难不成，这段时间他一直在这儿守着？就睡在楼梯旁的地板上，以防自己偷偷摸摸离开？

这就是Valjean为什么能在大半夜，又全无预警的时候，莫名其妙地跟着自己到了署长家？

Javert瞪着他，双眼大睁，手紧紧攥着扶手。这幅画面中的某些东西，激起了他心中的某种惧意；他几乎为之颤抖。

他缓慢地、轻手轻脚地转身上楼，穿过走廊，回到了自己的卧室。

 

***

 

第二天清晨，Valjean醒了，他的身上多了一条不记得是什么时候盖上的毯子。他坐在那儿，昏沉沉地眨了眨眼，盯着毯子发愣。

既然不敢确定那条毯子是怎么来的，他就没把这事儿向他的客人提起。

 

***

 

快到傍晚时，响起了敲门声。

Valjean吃了一惊。他想不到有谁会来，有那么一瞬间，他的老本能又回来了：那种突如其来的恐惧，那种坚信自己被追捕的预感，那种想逃跑的冲动。

但他强迫自己镇定下来，告诉自己绝不会有事的，然后走向门口，打开了门闩和锁。

还来不及看清站在门前的两个人是谁，他的小云雀就扑了过来。

“Papa！”她叫道，张开双臂抱住他。

他惊讶地朝后踉跄了一下，稳住身子后，才发现自己突然被裙褶、蕾丝边和香水味包围了。

他眨眨眼，回以一个拥抱。

自街垒过后，他就没拥抱过Cosette了，那夜以来积蓄着的情感，突然间一涌而上。他紧紧抱着她，闭着眼，将被他的女儿拥抱着的感觉再次刻印入记忆——那是他在这世上最珍惜的东西。之前，他在鲜血和枪林弹雨的地狱中，在下水道的污物和死亡阴影中，甚至不敢确定自己是否还能有幸感受到这一切——再次把她拥入怀抱。接着，当Javert出现在他跟前，当他告诉马车车夫去往武人街时，他又以为那会是他最后一次见到Cosette了。

他飞快地亲了亲她的额头，然后松开手。

“Papa，”她又叫了一遍，双手背在身后，双脚轻跃着变换重心，似乎有些焦灼。“您走得太突然了，都不跟我说一声！啊，我知道您是出于好心，但您至少可以回来看看呀。这儿离得又不算太远。而且您还没有告诉我您那几晚到哪儿去了！您出去干什么呀？街上那么危险，您干嘛要离开家呢？”

“噢，我亲爱的，”他叹声道，“我不能告诉你呀；我很抱歉。也许等以后吧，但现在还不成。”

她哼了一声，双臂抱在胸前，跺了跺脚。“您知道吗，我担心死您了！Toussaint也是！您甚至都没告诉门房要去哪儿！这可太淘气了，papa！求您别再这样了！”

“不会了，不会了，”他说道，揉了揉脸。“要是有法子，我也绝不想这样的。”

“所以您究竟在忙些什么，先生？”Toussaint关上门，又整理了一下挎在胳膊上盖着布的篮子。“说得好像相当危险似的。”

“现在不行，Toussaint。”Valjean恳求道。

“如果您坚持。”

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”他说，又转向Cosette，有些困惑，“你们来这儿做什么？”

“做什么，当然是来看您呀！都一个多星期了，除了上次那封信，您一点儿音信也没送来！把自己一个人关在这儿，多厌烦啊！”

“我不完全是一个人，Cosette，”他说，谨慎地回头望了望楼上。

“我知道，可他病着呢，您又没人做饭，没人打理一切。所以我跟Toussaint说了，给您带点儿东西过来，再做一顿丰盛的晚餐！”

“唔，我明白了，”他说，想起了老妇人手上那只挺重的篮子。

“他怎么样了，papa？我是说探长先生。好些了吗？”

“好些了，我想——我想他在恢复了，虽然很慢。”

她压低了声音，凑到他耳边。“您说他……脑子不太清醒，是吗？”

Valjean脸抽了抽，皱起眉，看向一边。“呃——那个，是这样。不过现在好些了，虽然这让我俩都受了不少罪。”

“好惨。我能看看他吗？”

Valjean抬眼看着她，有些惊恐。“看看他？”他吞咽了一下，“行吧。可在他面前得小心些。别问太多问题，别问发生了什么。他才刚刚有起色，我觉得用问题给他施加压力可不太明智。”

“没问题，我会对他很温柔的，papa，我保证。”

他叹了口气。“你小心就好。来吧，这边，”他说，冲楼上点点头，“他住在Toussaint的房间。但让我先去跟他说一声，好吗？”

Valjean一个人上了楼，小心翼翼地转开门把手，谦顺地站在门边。

“呃，Javert，”他开口道，“我的，呃……”他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“Cosette过来了，她说想来看望你，看你好些没有。她还坚持要给我们做一顿丰盛的晚餐。”

“What？”Javert叫道，从床上一个打挺坐了起来。“Oh——”他低声嘀咕着什么，扭头看向一边。“Christ.”他咕哝道，碰了碰前额。“好吧，很好，”他挫败地叹了口气，“我猜我没其它选择，是不是？”

“那个，倒是可以尝试劝她一下，不过八成……啊，算了。我猜行不通。”

“哈，好极了。那至少，你能不能——拖住她一会儿？如果非得如此，我还是想整理一下自己，行吗。”

“当然了，当然了。需要我端盆水上来吗？”

Javert又叹了口气，揉了揉脸。“那更好。”

Valjean照做了，而Javert开始把自己打理得更体面一些。

几分钟后，Valjean敲了敲门，在得到允许后走了进来。

Javert疑惑地盯着他手上的刮胡刀。

“我想你可能要……已经有段时间了，所以我想你可能会用到这个，”Valjean说，“我没在暗示什么，真的，我不是说你看上去不整洁，但是我——唉，你明白我什么意思。”

他把刮胡刀递了过去。

Javert迟疑了，抬眼看着他，又在他脸上搜寻了好一会儿，才伸手接过。然后他垂下头，目光却未动。

Valjean在门口等着他打理好出来。

当这个男人终于踏出卧室时，Valjean倒吸了一口气。他的眼神变亮了。

Javert梳整齐了长发，还用一根蓝色缎带扎了起来——Valjean不晓得他是从哪儿翻到的，也许是Toussaint房间的某个角落——脸上冒出的胡茬没了，鬓须也修剪得整整齐齐。

他的头微微垂着，背却挺得笔直。虽然眼周还挂着黑眼圈，脸上也透着一丝憔悴，但不再像之前高烧时那样毫无血色了，看上去几乎是个健康人。至于衣服，他不得不又一次借用了Valjean的衣柜。黑裤子、还有之前的亚麻白衬衫，但这回却被外面的灰色马甲衬得格外显眼。马甲上是用亮线绣成的橡树叶，胸前装饰着双排银扣。一张雪白的手帕从口袋里探出一角。

Valjean被他的模样惊住了——这样衣冠齐楚，几乎称得上优雅。

他不觉得自己之前看过这个男人如此穿戴，那让他散发出了一种前所未有的文雅气质，大大出乎了Valjean的意料。

这与他前一周，甚至过去那些年相比，对比不可不谓鲜明。

多数情况下，Valjean遇上他时，Javert都裹在他那件古板老旧的羊绒大衣中，下巴收进衣领，脸遮挡在帽檐下。他总是显得戒备而疏离，像是要用那许多层衣物和因之产生的距离感，跟这个世界隔绝开来。

看到Javert在公众前通常表现出的模样，脑袋里蹦出的第一个词一般是“粗暴”。可突然间，这个男人似乎优雅非常了。看着他，Valjean感觉有某种东西轻颤着拂过了心口。

当Javert转头看他，他能想到的只有这条蓝缎带是多么衬他的眼睛啊，而他从未真正注意过那双蓝眼睛有多么的摄人心魄。

狠厉，充满掠夺性，同时透着一丝狡黠。是了，总是这些，但其中又有一些别的什么，他现在注意到了，却没法准确描述。那是一种引人注目的东西，仿佛那凝视中自有一种力量，可以予人囚禁。

那男人从未用温情的目光注视过他，可Valjean突然想知道那是什么样子的。看着暖意从那双冰冷、犀利的蓝眸子中流淌出来，那会是什么感觉呢。

“怎么了？”Javert终于开口。

Valjean吓了一跳，这才意识到自己似乎盯着他看了很久。

“没、没什么，”他说，面色微微发红，“只是——你很……”他的喉咙哽住了，吞咽了一下，“——好看。你很好看，Javert，我的意思是——”他慌慌张张地改口，“我是说，你看起来很好。”

Javert微微眯起眼，盯着他。“好吧，”过了一会儿他说，转身走下楼，“希望这样够让你的女儿停止担心。我们可谁都受不了再被她问个不停了。她越少关心我越好。”

“这倒没错。”Valjean听见自己说。他一边跟着下了楼，一边试图赶跑刚才莫名的情绪。

“探长先生！”Javert一进到饭厅，Cosette就叫了起来。Toussaint已经在忙着张罗桌子了。当Cosette看到这个男人的模样时，脸上露出了几乎同她父亲一样的惊讶。“噢，您终于肯加入我们了！我还不确定您身体允不允许呢。但您比我预料中看起来好多啦！”

Javert仅仅咕哝了一声，算作回应。

“父亲只说您病了，所以我不晓得到底什么程度。但我想，您卧床休息了那么久的话，一定是很严重了。不过您现在好多了，是吗先生？”

“应该吧。”

“那就好啦。我和Toussaint炖了好多蔬菜和营养的东西，还现烤了面包，希望能合您胃口。您住这儿时是papa做饭吗？味道怎么样？以前在修道院，都是修女们做饭，之后我们离开那儿，就是Toussaint做啦，所以我还从没尝过他的手艺呢。做得怎么样？”

“做得……”他揉了揉脸，“——不差。”

“煮糊了吗？调料是不是放多了？”

“我尝不出来。我没注意这些事情。”

“嗯。您知道吗，现在回想起来，他从来没在厨房里看过我们做呀。真想知道papa是在哪儿学会的。”

“也许是在蒙特勒伊。”他漫不经心地自语道。

Valjean的脸色唰地一下变白了。

Cosette的表情有些茫然。“欸？”

“在——”Javert吃了一惊，显然是回过了神，想起了目前的状况。于是他清了清嗓子，“算了，没什么。”

Cosette挑起一边眉毛，扬起脸看他，“Javert先生，您认识papa多久了？”

“Cosette！”Valjean打断道，“之前我怎么跟你说的？叫你别打扰探长，他还病着，经不起你这么不停打探。”

女孩挫败地叹了口气，有些恼火。“好吧。但我就是不懂你们俩为什么非得这么神神秘秘的！”

“听你父亲的话，孩子，”Toussaint适时地开口，虽然连头都没舍得抬起来一下，“他总是为了你着想，所以我相信他有他保密的道理。就算圣人们也是有小秘密的嘛。”

Valjean眨了眨眼。“我……好吧，谢谢你，Toussaint。”

Cosette再次沮丧地叹了口气，抱起双臂，耷拉着脑袋。“好啦，知道啦，对不起嘛，papa，Javert先生。我不会再打听你们的历史了。可求你们，以后总有一天可以告诉我的吧？”

两个男人交换了一个谨慎的眼神。他们微微眯起双眼，互相盯了片刻，又都转而看向另一边。

Cosette皱起眉。“好极了，那就留着你们的小秘密，反正我也习惯被瞒着了。”

Valjean的嘴角抽了抽。

“来，我要上菜了，为什么你们不先坐下呢？”Toussaint提议道。

他们照做了。Valjean坐在上首，Cosette挨着他；而出于尊重和不安，Javert坐在对面正中的椅子上，与他们隔开了一点距离。他微微扭开脸，一直胳膊朝后搭着椅背，眼睛盯着墙。Valjean注意到了他的疏远，但什么也没说。

“所以，Javert先生，侦查员究竟是做什么的？”Cosette问道，Toussaint开始给他们倒饮品。“我得说，我一点儿都不了解这个职业。”

男人看了一眼她，又转开视线。“我们侦查，”他说，接过老妇人手中递来的牛奶，没有抬眼。

Cosette翘起嘴角，露出一个猫似的笑容。她想藏起那咯咯笑声，却没怎么成功。“噢，是吗？我还真没想到。你们侦查什么？”

“偷盗、破坏公物、人身侵犯、扰乱治安，诸如此类的举报……你知道这些事的，”他说。Toussaint把盘装和碗装的菜肴一样样摆到桌子正中。“这是最基础的——简言之就是街上那些乱七八糟的事。更多的是些无聊的工作：像检查船只运输清单、进口货物，日常巡查一些鱼龙混杂的场所，看有没有传染病或其它什么的。还有去那些麻烦不断的街区巡逻。”

“有时候还有一些其它任务，跟宪兵做的差不了多少。维持秩序，平息争端，护送某些知名人士。然后，作为一名警察，还得常常去做暗探，要么就牵扯进某些耗时长久的猫捉老鼠游戏。”他阖上眼，“逮捕罪犯——造假的、杀人的、扒手，诸如此类。还得打击叛乱分子。最后是书面工作，填报告，归档案件信息，还有警署的日常事务。总之，典型的吃力不讨好的工作。”他叹声道，“不过我从没介意过这些。”

Valjean盯着他，挑起眉毛。

这个男人已经近一周没听上去这么冷静过了。也许多接触接触外界，比他想象中还有用。

“要是他们病了，该怎么办呢？”Cosette继续问，“我是指，执法者。您已经有一段时间没去了。”

“他们会把工作交给另外的警员，虽然一般没人情愿多做事。”他说，两指间漫不经心地转动着一把汤匙。“不过，Mullins像是那种想表现自己的人，这姑且能算作安慰。”

“您觉得，您什么时候能回去工作呢？”她问道。

他顿了顿。“很快，”他说。

Valjean打量着他的脸。Javert看上去没在说谎，虽然他也不怎么能准确估摸这个男人的心理活动。

“噢，那太好了！”Cosette叫道，“听到您已经好了这么多，我真高兴。我很担心您。”

“嗯哼。看起来我最近让太多人担心了。”他嘟囔着，飞快地瞥了一眼Valjean。他的声音没什么起伏，有所保留。“未来我会尽力不让这种事发生。”

Toussain把汤舀到几个大瓷碗里，端了一碗放在Valjean的盘子上。“您很久没说话了呀，先生。”她说，停下来瞧了他一眼，然后收回手。

Valjean微微吃了一惊。“我没注意。”

“您还好吗？”她问。

“我？我猜我——”他的目光从她身上又飘回了Javert，意味深长地看了他一会儿，最后落回桌面上。“我很好，我想是的。很好。”

当他重新抬眼，发现Javert正眯着眼睛，皱眉盯着他。而他俩的视线一交汇，Javert就别开了眼，转而拨弄起餐巾的边缘。

用餐期间，他俩都没怎么开口，只答不问，彼此间更无交流。Cosette讲着Valjean离开这段时间的事，Valjean听着，与其说在听她讲了什么，不如说仅仅听着她的声音。那样年轻的甜美的声音，在他耳中犹如乐章。他满怀宠爱地看着她，一丝若隐若现的微笑挂在嘴角，有些走神。

讲到过去一周时，她自然而然地提到了Valjean的那封信。一想起信上的内容，她便激动了起来，话语如连珠似的从口中不绝而出。她对她的父亲又是询问又是责怪又赞美——有时候还一口气表达了三层意思——关于Marius的事，关于他是怎么发现他俩的恋情的，关于他们不用再搬到英格兰去了。

当她提起她的挚爱时，Valjean透过余光能看到，Javert显得愈来愈茫然。

探长默念着那个男孩的名字，一次，两次，眯着眼睛，看上去正在努力回忆着某些事。终于，他露出了恍然大悟的神情，双唇微微分开，脑袋一偏，像是在说“啊”。接着他又陷入了某种困惑的沉思中，眼神飘忽着。

至于Valjean，他决定在Marius这个话题上尽量少发言，以免让Cosette希望越大，失望越大。她还不知道那孩子发生了什么——不知道他去了街垒，差点跟他造反的朋友们一块儿牺牲；不知道是Valjean把他从下水道里拖了出来；不知道他此刻正躺着他祖父的家里，伤势重得也许再也没法痊愈。

Valjean甚至不确定他是不是还活着，虽然他希望如此。

可且慢，如果那个男孩没有挺过来又有什么不好呢！他再也没法把Cosette从他身边偷走了，他们也许能继续那样快乐的生活——一个乖巧的女儿，一个慈爱的父亲，直到永远。没人会把那个孩子的死怪罪到Valjean头上，甚至他自己也不会。因为他已经尽了一切努力挽救他。

同Cosette度过余生，听着她每个清晨的歌唱，感受她白嫩的小手握住他粗糙的大手，在他脸颊上落下轻吻……再次漫步在荒芜的田野间，摘下一朵朵野花，Cosette会把它们编成花环，给自己戴上，甚至给他戴上；听着鸟儿的啾鸣，浸浴在暖洋洋的阳光下……不，不能再去卢森堡花园了，在那儿他总得忍受旁人注视她的目光（更别提有时还居心不良）。他们可以只去那些人烟稀少的地方，在那儿，自然的美景还未被人类野蛮的双手糟蹋。

啊，这样的未来！

可突然间，他被自己的想法给吓坏了。他竟然会为一个无辜年轻人的死感到幸灾乐祸。

不，这个孩子应当活下去。他们应当再见面。他们值得属于他们自己的幸福。至于Valjean——嗳，他总会有法子继续过活的。一想到他女儿的生活将会充满着欢乐、光明和爱意……那已是他真正在乎的一切了。

他微微叹了口气，全然忘了去听她在说些什么。只是不自知地、忧郁地盯着她。

“您说是不是，papa？”他听到她说。

他猛地抬起头。“嗯？”

“我们大概下周就能搬回去。”

“噢！噢，是啊，我猜可以。”

“也许他会再到花园来见我。”她若有所思地说。

“谁会来，亲爱的？”

“Marius，papa！”

Valjean吃了一惊。

“Marius……花园……”他默念着。

“对啊！我们就是在那儿碰面的！呃——”她的脸蛋染上了红晕，“我的意思是，我们在那儿说说话，隔着栅栏。”

他眨了眨眼，试图描绘出那幅景象，那些他不知道的一切。“啊，隔着栅栏。是啊。”

Javert哼了一声。

“我很久没见到他了，”Cosette没有注意到这些，继续道，“我怕他已经忘了我。”

“没人能忘记你的，Cosette，我敢说他想你得很。”Valjean说，“来，现在把你的东西吃了吧？你还没怎么碰过呢。”

她微微叹了口气，勺子在汤里搅动着，手掌托着下巴。

“我希望他一切都好。”她喃喃道。

没有人再说话。

 

***

 

吃过晚餐后，Toussaint和Cosette一块儿收拾盘子，拿到厨房清洗。Javert站在门厅前，勾了勾手指，招呼他过去。

Valjean困惑地走向他。

“那就是你那晚在街垒的缘故。”他开门见山道。

“嗯？”

“Marius，那个男孩。Pontmercy家的小子。你知道他去了那儿，是不是？你去救他，是为了你女儿，因为她爱他。你去那儿的理由根本就无关政治，是不是？”

Valjean皱着眉。“怎么，你以为我是去推翻政府吗？”

“老实说，我并不知道你为什么会在那儿。”他说，移开了目光。“那儿都是些暴民，暴民都是罪犯，而你自己就是个罪犯。这某种意义上就合理了。再说，政府似乎也没对你有过什么恩惠。”

Valjean眯了眯眼睛，扬起脑袋。“也许有那么点儿道理，可你真的觉得我会为了一个革命的蠢念头牺牲性命？根本没可能成功的。”

“是这样！可那个时候，我并不知道你除了自己还会为谁而活。”

Valjean看着他，深深地吸了口气。“那么，”他开口，吐出那口气，“你现在知道了，不是吗。”

Javert只是盯着他。他气呼呼地抱起胳膊，阖上眼，不情不愿地点了点头。

“另外，”Valjean补充道，“我想现在你应该理解，我并不是个暴徒了。”

“你那时可拿了把步枪。”Javert说，挑起一边眉毛。

“我却没用它伤任何人。”

“是啊，当然了！”他讥讽道，“街垒的大救星啊。”

“我没靠杀人换取那个年轻人的信任。”

“噢？那你那身制服怎么来的？”

Valjean眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“你那晚穿的衣服，是国民自卫军的制服。”

他皱起眉头，没能完全跟上他的思维。“是啊。”

“所以，你把那个人怎么样了，嗯？你当我真的会相信，他会照你的吩咐把自己扒得只剩内衣裤？——你敢说你没有使用暴力就拿到了那身制服？”

“你误会了，我从没——”

“你把他怎么样了，Valjean？那套制服的主人——那个卫兵现在在哪儿？”

Valjean皱着眉，眼神严峻起来。他挺直身子，扬起了下巴。“那个卫兵现在正站在你的面前，Javert。”

男人脸上那副成竹在胸的表情消失了。“什么？你说什么？”

“制服和枪都是我自己的，不是我从谁手上偷的。”

“你是……”他看上去吓了一跳，“你是想告诉我，你加入了国民自卫军？”

“没错。”

“可怎么会？为什么？”

“去年有次人口调查，如果你还记得的话，”Valjean解释道，一只手示意地挥了挥，“我有这个义务，再加上政府证明了我是巴黎的正派公民……要是拒绝服役会惹人怀疑的。况且我也并不怎么介意，只用一年去站三、四回岗就行了。”

“可是你……”他皱着眉，“你多大了？强制服役的上限年龄是六十岁，你可不止六十岁。你今年六十三了，不是吗？”

“的确。可他们不知道我的真实年纪。我若不想去，是可以不去的，但如果一个人想隐姓埋名，最好还是别暴露他的真实年龄。”

Javert沉默地盯着他，张开嘴似乎想反驳，但又迅速地合上了，脸扭向另一边。“这下我明白了。”最后，他恼火地说。

“Good.”

“不过，”过了一会儿，Javert又开口，“看起来，你想救那小子一命的努力是白费了。”

Valjean吓了一跳。“为什么这么说？你是知道一些我不知道的事吗？”

“什么？你把他送还那家人时，他已经死了。”

“他还有呼吸，Javert，就算是你也应该注意到了。”

“那又如何，你没瞧见他副样子吗？完全是个死人了。就算尸体还剩口气，也作不得什么数。”

“还有希望。”Valjean坚定地说。

“我深表怀疑。当时我说‘这里要埋葬人了’，可不是夸大其词。”

“等着瞧吧。”

Javert靠着墙。“已经过去一周多了，那小子大概早就死了。”

“你真是个无可救药的悲观主义者。”

“我是现实主义者。”

“你是个悲观到把自己当做现实主义者的悲观主义者。”

Javert拧起眉头，目光落向墙壁。“哼。”这便是他能回应的全部了。

过了一会儿，他的唇角浮起一个讥笑。“我瞧见你雇了个外省人当仆人，”他说，“物以类聚啊，是不是。”他慎重地压低了声音，“虽然你说话已经听不出口音了。”

Valjean顿了顿。“没错，的确如此。”

“在蒙特勒伊，没人看得出你是打哪儿——”

Javert突然住了嘴，他看到Cosette的脑袋探了出来。

“Papa，我和Toussaint准备回去啦，”她说，“您真的不要她留在这里吗？我能照顾好自己的。”

“不，不了，她应该跟你在一块儿，”Valjean坚持道，“我也能照顾好自己，再说你需要她的地方可比我多多了。”

“那是什么意思？”

他耸了耸肩。“我生活简单，用不上多少帮手。快回家去吧，亲爱的，别等天完全黑了。要知道夜晚对独自在外的美丽女士可不怎么友好。”

“别担心，先生。”Toussaint向他保证道。她站在Cosette身后，手里拎着来时的那个篮子，现在里面装满了晚餐后的空盘子，“我会好好照顾她的。”

“我不是担心这个。”Valjean说。

“要是哪个不安好心的蟊贼敢接近我们，我就用这个敲他的脑壳，”老妇人说道，提了提自己手中装满餐具的篮子，“准敲得他找不着北。”

“Toussaint！”Cosette咯咯笑了起来。

“您就笑吧，小姐，老Toussaint可知道在巴黎当女人，总得会那么一两手的。”

“噢？那你可得教教我。”

“以后吧。”她说，发现了Valjean盯着她的目光。

“唉，papa，我们这就走啦，”Cosette对他说，一个吻印在了他的脸颊。“一定要快点儿回来，我每天都很想您。还有，探长先生，我希望您早日康复。要是有您在街上，我可觉得安全多了。”

Javert似乎不知该如何作答。

“晚安。”Toussaint说，冲他俩点点头，然后打开了门。

等她们走后，两个男人无言地站着。

Javert依然靠着墙，双臂交抱在胸前，低垂着头。

“我想，”最终他说，“明天我也该走了，这对我俩都好。”

Valjean抬头看他，嘴张开，又缓缓闭上。他盯着他的脸，然后目光落向地板。“如果你希望如此的话，”他皱起眉头，侧转身子，抓着自己的胳膊。“可你确定你……？”

“我没事。”

Valjean转身注视着他。“Javert，我——”

“我总不能永远呆在这儿，”Javert说，毫不畏惧地迎上他的视线，尽管头垂着。

他看向一旁。“我知道，我只是……”

“我的确没什么理由能让你相信我。可你迟早得让我走。”

Valjean没吭声。

Javert挫败地叹了口气，歪了歪脑袋。“非要说的话，如果我这会儿再食言，我会觉得……尴尬。那是懦夫行为。你总得承认，我还是有一些自尊的。”

“我得说，”Valjean开口，“你总是把‘自尊’这个词用得相当奇怪，Javert。”

“我确定你明白我用在这里的意思。”

“确实明白。”他承认道。

“那就屈尊给我些理解。”

“我只是……担心你，再无其它了。”

“行吧，很好，我猜无论我说什么做什么，都没法改变这点了。”

“说你不会再伤害自己——永远、永远不会。说你要是再有那些灰暗的念头，你会第一时间来找我。说你会去尝试，Javert，而且说到做到。”

他咬紧牙关，紧紧闭上眼睛，脸扭向一边。“我会尝试。”

Valjean缓缓点了点头。“Dieu，I pray so.”

气氛安静了一瞬。

“那你离开后，打算做什么？”Valjean问，“重回你警探的岗位？”

男人慢慢垂下脑袋，沉重地点了点头。

“那不会让你焦虑吗？”

“也许会。可即便焦虑，总是要面对的，如果我真想解决问题的话。再说，”他说，看向一边，“那不是重点。”

“重点是什么？”

Javert看向他，眨了眨眼。“重点是，署长说他需要我，而且……我也不晓得其它的生活。”

Valjean琢磨着。“我明白了。”

“你更希望我辞职么？”

Valjean听不出这个男人的语气，但他怀疑他的确是在严肃征求自己的意见。

“不，不，事实上，恰恰相反。我想回到你熟悉的环境中，会有益处的。只是，那可能是把双刃剑，既给你折磨，也给你安慰。”

“如果我想稍微恢复正常，那就是我必须要冒的风险。”

“嗯，也许这样最好。”

Javert直起身子，不再无精打采地靠着墙。“无论如何，我不会再麻烦你了。”

“麻烦？”Valjean惊讶地重复道，双臂垂在身侧。“你没有麻烦我。”

Javert从鼻腔里发出轻哼，转身上楼，唇角翘起一个恼火的嘲笑。“得了吧。”

“真的！”Valjean不肯罢休，焦急地跟着他，“真的没有！你是这么认为的吗？我做这些都是出于某种责任感？我一直都盼着甩掉你？你真的认为，在经过这一切后，我还不会——”

“我不想听这些话。”Javert低声道。

Valjean停在了楼梯中间。“可你得知道，不是那样的。”他忧伤地说。

Javert的手停在卧室的门把手上，斜斜看了他一眼，垂下头。“晚安，Valjean。”

然后他进去了。

 


	12. 幻痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean发现探长在身边时，总让他回想起那些过去；Javert准备离开。

_“如果你不懂我的沉默，你也不会明白我的话语。”_

_——佚名_

 

***

 

“你平时究竟睡哪儿？”

Valjean身子猛地一震，被这声音惊得醒了过来。他惊恐地抬头一看，发现Javert正居高临下地看着他。

这个男人已经穿回了他惯常的衣服：白衬衫，朴素的黑马甲，领周系着一条白色的领巾。外面是那件边缘镶绣银线，胸前双排银扣的蓝制服，相称的蓝色长裤扎进了齐膝的、靴边翻折的黑色长靴里。他的大衣搭在胳膊上，连同那条挂着佩剑和其它装备的宽皮带。

“显然不是地上。”Javert说。

Valjean眨了眨眼睛，像是被人逼到了墙角。“我——呃……不好意思，昨晚看书看睡着了。”

“哦，看书。”

“是的。”

“坐在地上看。”

“那个——你知道有时候读到精彩之处，人会完全沉浸在故事里，既注意不到时间，也记不得在做什么。你知道那种感觉的。”

“不，我不知道。不过好吧，你就看书吧，只用告诉我，你究竟住在哪间屋子？我观察过你让我住的那间卧室，根据它的简单陈设、发带以及梳妆台里做了一半的针线活判断，那是你仆人的屋子——至于第二间，显然是你女儿的，如果那些浮夸的蕾丝花边算得上线索的话。所以，请告诉我——既然这里只有两间卧室，哪一间都不是你的——你到底睡哪儿？”

Valjean望着他，张了张嘴。“在另一间单独的屋子里。后院。”

“啊。我想起来了，你女儿说过这个，是啊。”

“那儿要安静些。”Valjean补充道，试图解释。

“你的怪习惯还真多。不过，对于某些惯于逃避法律的人来说，大概也不稀奇。”

“算是个原因，没错，”Valjean承认道，站起身来，拍了拍衣服。他关切地看着Javert。“你想……跟我一块儿吃早餐吗？吃一顿正式的，就这次——在桌上吃。”

男人无声地盯着他片刻。“好吧。”最后他叹了口气，倨傲地扭开了脸。

 

***

 

“你常做饭吗？”Valjean问道，在台面上和着面团，双手沾满了面粉。

Javert发现自己对于他们之间这样随意的对话感到惊讶。虽然这算不上出乎意料；他们不可能一直谈论那些让人不适的境况，那会把他俩都逼疯的。再者，他们好歹还懂一点礼貌，就只能遵从这种社会构建下无意义的、浮于形式的闲聊。然而，他们谈话间的随意也许仍是个迹象：他跟这个男人呆在一起太久了。

“不怎么做。”他回答，透过厨房的窗户盯着乱蓬蓬的花园。他开始想为什么就没有一个人想着去打理一下。

“我也是。”Valjean说，“虽然我发现这项工作还挺让人愉悦的。”

Javert注意到窗沿间的裂纹，手指逡巡过那木质的触感。“怎么说？”

“创造性的工作，我觉得，本身就能带来一定程度的满足。何况，”他自嘲道，“成果你还能吃掉呢。来吧，”他说着，从橱柜里拿出了两个玻璃罐，“你想放桃子还是树莓？”

Javert看向他，皱着眉头。

为什么这个男人表现得好像他俩是朋友似的？他们不是朋友。这又不是永久的。

然而，当他想到桃子时，他的口舌仍然不自觉地湿润了。烤箱的热度只会让那味道更香甜更浓郁。说实话，他平常并不怎么吃水果（虽然经济原因多于口感因素），而他的选择也仅仅出于避免营养不良而生病的考虑。

他像是又听到了Cosette的声音，在问他她父亲饭做得怎么样。老实说，比他惯常吃的丰盛可口多了。即使他并不喜欢从这个男人手中接受什么，他也表达不出轻视。

“前者。”他不情不愿地说道，揪扯着袖口。

“你更喜欢这个吗？”

“嗯？”

“桃子。”

“我……猜是吧。甜的比苦的好些。”

“啊。所以这是你最喜欢的水果，是不是？”

“最喜欢？我不知道，”他恼火地大声说，“我又没吃过多少。”

“没吃过多少？”Valjean重复着，挑了挑眉。他笑了起来，“你今年多大了？”

Javert瞪着他。“我不会透露给你这种信息的。”

Valjean皱起眉。“我又不是真的在问，不过你现在倒勾起我的好奇心了。好吧，别告诉我，我猜五十多岁。”

“你猜对了。”他漫不经心地说。

“五十出头还是靠后？”

Javert啧了一声，翻了个白眼，然后烦躁地叹了口气。“十一。”他说。

“抱歉？”

“你比我大十一岁。如果你非觉得有什么重要的话。”

“啊。所以你今年……”

“五十二，”Javert说，“你的算数就那么差？你是六九年出生的，跟波拿巴同年。我是八零年生的。你比我大十一岁。真不知道你干嘛在乎这个。”

“我不知道，”Valjean说，有些感伤。他一边看向Javert，一边把手中的面团分成了小块，又轻拍成团。“我觉得很有意思。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们的人生如此不同，所以……我想，我想要是我们年轻时遇到，会是什么样的。”

“我们就是年轻时遇到的。”

Valjean抖了一下，神情黯淡下来。他的眼神飘忽着，脸笼罩在阴影中。他转过身，让自己背对着那个人。“Javert，”他小心翼翼地说，垂下脑袋，“那时我不记得你。我对你的第一印象是从蒙特勒伊开始的。”

Javert极轻微地扬起头，眉头皱起。“是吗。”他咕哝着，打量着眼前男人的举止。

“你得理解，”Valjean说，他压低声音，手抓着灶台边缘。“那些守卫……你并不把他们当人看。他们只是黑暗中落下的短棍，是无处不在的眼睛，是耳边的吼叫。他们是打在你背上的鞭子——刺进你的皮肉，是紧咬着你不放的恶狗。在你的眼中，他们都是些蓝色的幽灵。看不见脸，就像是鬼魂。”他沉默了一会儿，“我不记得你，”他说，“我不记得任何一个人。我唯一记得的只有那些伤痛。”

Javert观察着他。他看着这个男人是如何停下手中的工作，肌肉是如何绷紧，肩膀是如何垂垮；看着他沾满面粉的手是如何过于用力地抓紧灶台。

“我明白了。”他只能这么说。

Valjean微微叹了口气。“我不是故意要提这些的。我更希望让这些事都留在过去。”

“嗯。”

最终，Valjean又开始了手上的工作。他滚动着剩下的面团，把它们切成方块。然而，他的动作不怎么自然，思绪也像是在别处。过了一会儿，他停下动作，抓住自己的肩膀，好像那让他不舒服似的。他的手指揉皱了他的衬衣面料。他侧过身，把胳膊压近身子，似乎想藏起那个动作。

“你能烧壶水吗？”他轻声问。

Javert从墙边直起身子，无声地照做了。只是会时不时地回头瞧他一眼。

Valjean没有注意到那些偷瞄。看起来，他正尝试重新把注意力集中到手头。他用刀挑起小块的水果，放到方形的面皮上，再叠起四角把它们裹起来。他的脸皱着，显得有些紧张。

Javert只是沉默地盯着他，不太确定心底浮起的那种情感是什么。

“你要什么？”他问。

Valjean正把烤盘放进烤箱里，他回过头，表情迷茫。“嗯？”

“你让我烧水，所以我猜不是咖啡就是茶。你要什么？”

“哦，哦，”他说，似乎有些不好意思，“是啊，那你想要哪一样？”

“你让我喝了一周半的茶，”Javert叹声道，双臂交抱在胸前，“所以如果你也觉得……”

“那就咖啡，”Valjean说，“不过我担心这儿没有牛奶了。”

Javert恶意地笑了一声，接着变成了无声的轻笑。“这显然说明你不怎么喝咖啡。”

Valjean惊讶地看了他片刻，嘴角也翘起一个迟疑的笑。“啊，不，也不是。Cosette喜欢这么喝，她总要放牛奶，还有糖。”

“哼，小姑娘就是喜欢这些甜得要命的东西。”

“我以为你也觉得甜的比苦的好？”

“我更倾向于便捷和俭省。”他说，目光搜寻着碗橱。

“我明白了。”Valjean说，“在最右边那一格，我想。”他补充道。

“嗯哼。”

“Javert——”Valjean正用抹布揩着手上的面粉，这会儿突然停下了动作。他像是陷入了某种思绪中，忽地想到了什么。他的嘴张开了一会儿，才出声道，“你知道，我突然想起，这三四十年我们都只用姓氏称呼过对方。你的教名是什么？”

Javert停下动作，他的胳膊正要举到碗橱。他回头看向他，眯起眼睛，眉头皱着。

“你总是有名字的吧，不是吗？”

“如果你是问除了‘Javert’以外的名字，我确实有。”

Valjean立即盯着他，倾身向前，手托着下巴。“那么……？”

“不关你的事。”

他眨眨眼。“啊。”

“如果你非要知道的话，”Javert的声音里带着怀疑，“我讨厌那个名字。所以请原谅，我实在看不出给人机会用我不喜欢的名字称呼我，对我有什么好的。”

Valjean移了移手，重新托起下巴。“呃，可这不太公平啊，鉴于你已经知道我的名字了。”

“我看不出有什么重要的，再说了，你的名字，‘Jean Valjean’，”他恼火地说，带着一丝嘲笑，“你的姐姐叫Jeanne Valjean，父亲叫Jean Valjean，母亲还叫Jeanne Valjean。要我说，你的父母可实在没什么创造力啊。何况这个名字本来就挺蠢的。”

Valjean的眼中浮起了一种遥远的悲伤。“有时候，”他轻声说，“你爱什么，你就想献出自己的一部分。我不觉得那叫蠢。不，一点儿也不。”

Javert没再反驳。

 

***

 

Valjean坐在那儿，盯着桌上的东西——咖啡壶，还有瓷盘子里的果挞——另一个男人的在场让他同时感到了一种熟悉的陌生和陌生的熟悉。

“怎么了？”Javert坐在桌对面问。

Valjean发出一声轻笑，眉头皱着。“我只是……我这辈子都没想过会跟你坐在同一张桌子旁。我必须承认，那感觉相当诡异。”

Javert撅起嘴巴。“我以为，我们俩中要是有一个人对这变化惊讶，那也该是我。再说了，可不是我想被拖到这儿的。”

“话虽如此，”Valjean轻声承认，“可是……”他叹了口气，交扣起双手，大拇指抵着下巴。“Javert，”他小心翼翼地开口，“你有没有想过，要是在蒙特勒伊时，事情没变成那样——要是你没怀疑我，我们没为此争吵——你觉得我们可不可能……可不可能成为……”他的声音渐渐消失了，眼睛盯着盘子上的蓟的图案。他的目光中有一种惆怅的哀伤。

“成为什么？”Javert粗声粗气地问。

“成为……”他又叹了口气，更深长，透着挫败。“算了，没什么。反正那也不大可能。别在意我刚才的话。”

“好吧。”男人半信半疑地说，怀疑地扬起眉毛。

Valjean埋头咬了一口树莓挞，又啜了口咖啡，好让这沉默显得不那么可疑。

Javert抱着双臂盯了他好一会儿，才吃起了自己的。

“你女儿问我你做饭怎么样，”过了一会儿，他说。

Valjean眨眨眼，抬头看他。

“不坏，”Javert承认道，“我会这么评价。比我预想中一个罪犯做的好多了。所以告诉我，”他若有所思地说，“之前我说对了吗？”

“关于什么？”

“你是在蒙特勒伊学会做饭的。”

“呃，那个啊，准确来说是重新学，”Valjean回答道，捏了捏后颈，看向一边。“也算不上完全忘了，只是，毕竟十九年了，好一些东西我都得重新捡起来，从我出来之后。是这样。”

他的目光落到闪着光的水壶和配套用具上，盯着看了好一会儿。

“在那之前，我的生活最多只勉强够得上温饱，从没有过多余的享受。手头刚有一点儿钱那阵子，我得承认，在饮食方面确实放纵了自己一段时间。我之前从没有过选择，可突然间，我可以想吃什么吃什么，想吃多少吃多少。还有……好吧，还花了好一些钱去追求那些不同的烹饪手法，像是洋蓟塞肉、荤杂烩、干酪焗土豆……只要说的出来的，我都想去试试，大概‘受够’了它们仅仅是某种，呃，书面上的词汇，”他笑道，“好在我的理智及时回来了，才又节俭起来，甚至还觉得有负罪感。不过最开始那几个月……你明白的。”

他深深地吸了一口气，又徐缓地吐出来，眼神游离着。“那实在是美妙绝伦，在最开始——竟然能吃到饱！吃的还是那样丰盛可口的菜肴。我必须得强迫自己慢下来，去等食物完全熟透，去细嚼慢咽，才能充分享受那滋味。一个人太习惯有一口吃一口了，你知道的，在船坞上——抢得越快越好。你的食欲从没被真正满足过。至少不是完全，跟你劳动所消耗的体力不成正比，靠那样少的配额……”

他突然收了声，像是惊诧地意识到自己又回到了那段并不愿重温的时光和思绪中，尤其考虑到此刻在身边的是谁。“我不知道自己为什么要跟你讲这些。”他扭开头，感觉脸颊发烧。

“因为我问了。”Javert冷淡地耸了耸肩，手指漫不经心地描摹着那只金属咖啡壶的边缘。“别以为我不知道那是什么样子的，”过了一会儿他说，“——监狱里，我是指。我就在那儿，我很清楚那些事情。令人遗憾，也许吧，”他嘟囔着，“可的确没什么办法。我可以找出充分的理由告诉你为什么会是那样——资金的分配，运输的需求之类的——可我不想跟你争，我也确信你不想听。我只能说，你不应当以为那里的管理人员对他们的错处全都无动于衷，或者以那样的惨境为乐。也许我找不出足够证据，可事实是，糟糕的监狱环境对国家本身没有任何好处。”

Valjean皱起眉头，打量着他的脸。

“我们也只是人，”Javert补充道，“我们尽自己所能去管理，根据当时的具体情况。”他皱着眉，闭上双眼，“在这个问题上我不应当说更多了。”

Valjean沉默了好一会儿。“你为什么要去当狱卒？”他问。

“你为什么要去当罪犯？”Javert回击道。

Valjean畏缩了一下。他眯起眼睛。“你不知道我为什么被逮——”

“噢，得了吧，”Javert打断他，“我又不是白痴。我当然读过你的档案了。我知道你的罪名是什么，也知道你为什么会被判罪。我知道你有一家子要养，知道你是个穷苦的劳工，农民。反正有太多理由让一个人去偷根面包了。”

Valjean的表情并没有因此缓和。“那是冬天。”他说。

Javert皱起眉。“什么？”

“那时是冬天，一个修树枝的工人是完全没活干的，而且——”

“别以为我不明白人为什么会——”

“不，我觉得你不明白，Javert，你完全不明白。那是冬天最冷的时候，屋子里一连几天一点儿火光都没有。如果仅仅是我，那还没什么，可还有——”

“是啊，是啊，你有个姐姐，我知道，她的丈夫年初就死了，她还有——”

“不准提我的姐姐，”Valjean说。他声音变得平板而冷酷，藏着一种逼人的怒意。那双棕色眸子闪现出冷硬的光。“我不想从你的嘴里听到这些。我绝不允许你污染我关于家人的回忆。你对他们一无所知，你根本不知道他们都受了什么罪。别来妄谈我们的遭遇。”

“你是个冷酷无情的人，Javert，你连家人都没有，又怎么会理解。你没有看到过一群挨饿的孩子哀求的眼光。他们唯一的生的希望全压在你的肩膀上，而你却无能为力。你不知道那种罪恶感，那种羞愧，你只能眼睁睁地看着他们向你求救，看着你的血亲向你哀求你无法给予的东西，即使你自己拼了命地想给他们。你以为你了解我的一切，Javert，不，你不了解。你根本一无所知。”

当Valjean说出这些话时，他的脸上显示出一种骇人的冷静，像是在那烈火般的决绝外结了一层冰壳。

与此同时，血色渐渐从Javert脸上褪去了。

看到这个男人的神情，Valjean那刺人的目光软化了一些。

Javert的喉结动了动。他很长一段时间都没有眨眼。

Valjean微微张开了嘴，又闭上了。他把脸埋进手中。“我——”他猛吸了一口气，“我不是故意要——”

“不，”Javert打断了他。他的声音很小——比之前要沙哑。“你说得没错，你对我的看法是正确的。我的确不知道你说的那些，也不明白。我无权置评。”他的神情黯然。

“Javert，我……”

“所以我说我应该离开。”

“什么？那不是——”

“你倒好意思说我不是麻烦，”Javert干巴巴地嘲讽道，“可只要有我在，你没一天不会想起过去那些阴影。”

Valjean的嘴唇颤了颤，抿了起来。他没法反驳这个，只得咬着嘴唇，蹙起眉头。

Javert的脸上显出一种沮丧的胜利神情。“看到了吧？”他说，“所以别再说我该留下来这种话了。因为我们两个，我们就像昼夜一样截然不同。As le soleil et la lune（就像太阳和月亮）。要关在一起久了，准会像两条狗一样恨不得把对方撕碎的。我俩都不想这样，对不对？来吧，平静一点，让我们安安静静地道别。像好伙伴那样。”

Valjean盯着木桌上打着旋儿的花纹。他陷入了某种情感的折磨中，没法抬头正视那个男人的脸。

“你知道吗，”最后他抬起头，悲伤地咧嘴一笑，“你听上去快恢复正常了，Javert。”

男人眯起眼睛，看着他。“这是某种侮辱么？”

Valjean顿了顿。“不是。”他轻声说，目光又落回桌上。

“嗯。”Javert沉思般地摸了摸下巴，盯着他。“那么，”他叹声道，推开椅子站起身来，“我走的时候就别跟我吵。”

 


	13. 不进则退

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert回到家中，试图重拾之前的生活。但他发现事情起了些变化。

_“除了我们自己，没有人能够拯救我们。我们必须自己走这条路。”_

_——Buddha_

  

*** 

 

“Javert，等等！”Valjean立马从椅子里弹了起来，追在他身后。装出来的所有骄傲都在担忧中消散了。

男人停在了门厅中央，回过头来。他拉下嘴角，神情中带着一种不赞同，冰蓝的眸子里透着烦躁。他继续着动作，把皮带固定在腰间，手臂穿进大衣袖子里。

“你不能就这么离开。”Valjean说。

“我不能吗？”

Valjean盯着他，嘴半张着，不知该怎么回答。他垂下头，移开视线。“我知道你必须得走，”他小声说，“我知道你不能留在这儿。不顾你的意愿让你留下来是不对的，我知道。可你不能……不能就像这样。”

“你究竟想从我这儿得到什么？”Javert质问。

“我想——”Valjean抬眼看他，住了声。

他的确不知道他想要什么。他所知道的，只有他心口剧烈的疼痛。这个男人的离开只让那疼痛加深了。

“我不知道，”他愧疚地承认，“可求求你，Javert，今早我对你太凶了，我真的不是故意的。我不想让我们心中带着敌意道别。我只是想帮你。我……我担心你，Javert，我担心你。”

男人站在那儿，用那双犀利又困惑的眼睛，居高临下地细细打量着他。

Valjean吞咽了一下，喉咙发干。“我——我知道这是你回归正轨的唯一办法，我只是……”他咬紧牙关，纠结地看了别处一会儿，终于鼓起勇气，上前抱住了眼前的男人。他没有抬眼看他——也无法抬眼看他——只是把脸埋进了男人胸口那处褪色的铁灰羊绒料上。“你的生命是无价的，”他轻声说，语气紧张，“请不要轻视它，不要想当然。你是个好人，能为这世界做很多好事。你很重要。别忘了这个。别忘了有人爱你。”

这拥抱让Javert绷紧了身子。他朝后微微一倾，但没说话。

Valjean的手指纠缠着男人的衣背。他几乎为自己对这个人的蛮横担忧感到羞耻了，可更多的仍然是恐惧。他感觉他们之间还有千言万语等着倾诉，可每句话都刺得人生疼——不是源于憎恨，而是因为痛楚。也许，唯一痊愈的方式便是他们远离彼此，等待那些伤口闭合。

可Javert——Valjean怎么能放心得下他？这个男人根本毫无依靠，若他也就此放手，让他一个人……

“求求你，Javert，”他的手抓得更紧了，“请向我保证，保证你绝不会再伤害自己。保证你会第一时间来找我。保证你不会再一言不发地回到那些黑暗中，身边甚至没有一个人。求求你，”他哀求道，声音破碎，“看在上帝的份上。我受不了再来一次了。”

他就那么抱着这个人，直到感觉一双大手抓住了他的双肩。他任由自己被推开，任由自己被那凶猛的力道钳锢着，暴露在那审视的目光下。

Javert的脸上并没有厌恶，而是某种带着怒意的决绝。他的嘴唇紧抿着，皱着眉。“听着，”他气冲冲地说，“我不会。”他的手指像兽爪般嵌进了Valjean的皮肉。“我不会，听到了吗？可那不是因为你。不是因为你，或者任何人。因为那是我自己的选择。”

Javert猛地一推，松开了手，又像还嫌不够似的朝后退了一步。“现在，别来这套了，”他说，拳头紧握，“我希望你立马停下来。我简直烦透了你那些怜悯，那些多愁善感，那些无微不至。它们一点儿用也没有，只能践踏我的尊严。我告诉你，我会活下去的，我总能对付过来，而我希望你把这些话当作律令。因为它们现在对我来说就是律令。我做了选择，就不能食言。我不会反悔。明白了吗？”

Valjean盯着他，缓缓点了点头，目光却未动。“你让我不要再怀疑你，”他轻声说，两人的视线交错。“给我个理由。”

“只要你相信我，我就会给你最充分的理由。”

他们互相紧紧盯着对方，无声地询问着、质疑着。

Valjean的神情柔和了几分。他伸出手。

Javert瞥了一眼，发出一声嗤笑，扭开脸。“你是想考验我，是不是？”他轻声说，“这就是你的打算？看我究竟能忍耐到何时？”

Valjean的眉头皱得更深了。他缓慢地、懊恼地把手放低了些，无声地恳求着Javert。

Javert怒冲冲地瞪着他，紧咬着牙关，又垂下眼，像只气恼的大狗那样皱了皱鼻子。

“好吧，好吧，”他恶声道，不情不愿地伸出了自己戴着皮手套的手。

Valjean握了握他的手，又捏了捏，目光直视着他。Javert只能强迫自己任由那男人的手指从自己指尖滑落，任由胳膊落到身旁，一动不动地站着。

Javert想碰一碰帽檐致意，却发现帽子早不在了。他无声地低咆了一声，扭头向门口走去。

在他踏出门槛的那一刻，Valjean控制不住地去抓他的手腕，可手指却只堪堪擦过。他悲哀地垂下眼，心中羞愧，不知该说什么。

他分不清眼前男人的颤栗，究竟是不是因为愤怒。

他闭上眼睛。“好好照顾自己，Javert。”

又一阵战栗蹿过了男人的双肩，蹿过了脊椎，蹿过了手腕。他垂下头。“我会的。”他小声说，声音发噎，Valjean依然不知道那是由于愤怒还是什么。

“À la prochaine[1].”Valjean轻声说。

 “Adieu[2].”Javert回道，抽回了手。

Valjean站在门边，看着他离开。他不得不调动起自己全部的意志力，才能克制住跟上前去的冲动。

Javert沿着门前的小路一直走到大门口，稍停了片刻。他的头依然低垂着，只微微朝后偏了偏。

“Profitez de votre liberté[3].”他对着身后说。享受你的自由吧。

然后他离开了。

 

 

_注：_

_[1]“下回见”。_

_[2]“告辞了”；有“永不再见”之意。_

_[3] 即“Profit from your liberty”，表明Javert希望Valjean善用这份自由，继续做一个正直的人。_

 

***

 

再次独自一人走在这白日里，再次听着树梢上传来鸟鸣，而不用被某双担忧的眼睛注视着，这让Javert感到陌生。

世界仿佛带着某种荒诞感。他走在回公寓的路上，几如行在梦中。

房东太太对Javert近日的去向好奇极了。她一如既往地责怪了他，问他为什么离开这么久都不知会一声，说他让自己伤透了心。Javert只得扯了个不太高明的谎，借口说某项侦查出了岔子，他不得不临时多逗留几天。他保证接下来一两天内就交清房租，似乎才让她满意了些。

他关上公寓门，站在玄关处打量起屋内。那眼神仿佛一个人在研究着一幅错综复杂的画作，在平平无奇中发现了某种意料之外的奥义。

那天混进街垒穿的衣服还被他扔在角落的地上等着清洗，像是在那儿呆了几个世纪之久。围手椅上放着一床叠好的毯子，旁边的桌上搁着他的任务简报，以及一张报纸和一只空水杯。床褥自他上回起床后还铺散着，书架上的一摞书落满了灰尘。

这景象既是熟悉的，又是全然陌生的。他统共离开了不到两周，却好像过了几十年。这屋子看起来就像闹鬼的荒宅。他一进门，脱下大衣挂在门边的衣架上，便感觉自己好似闯入了另一个人的领地——一个死去的人。

那个人会怎么看他呢？

他不愿再想下去了。

 

***

 

Gisquet十分高兴看到他回来，甚至可以说松了一口气。

Javert本以为自己兴许还是要陈情恳求一番，才能回到岗位，可整个过程竟然毫无异议和疑问。他不明白，为什么有了之前那些举动，这个男人还能如此轻易地让他复职。他看上去难道不像个疯子吗？就算不是，至少也缺乏履职的某些能力吧？

“那么，你把一切都厘清了么？”男人问道。

“是的。”

“你确定吗？真想继续在警署工作？”

“如果您还要我的话。”

“好极了。”

“对此您没有意见？”

“我跟你说过了，”Gisquet说，忙着把手中一封信折好，又盖上火漆公章。“我需要你。你是个好警察。我当然希望你回到岗位上，只要你愿意如此。”

“我明白了。”

尽管困惑不解，Javert还是怀揣着感激退了出来。

他被安排接下来几周做一些书面工作，这是完全可以理解的，他也并不介意。反正他也不确定自己是否真的做好了现场执勤的准备。从简单的事开始，循序渐进，总是要好些。毫无疑问这是Gisquet的意思，而当Javert发现他会偶尔打听自己的情况时，也没感到惊讶。

他的同事们立马欢迎了他的归来。当然，他们并不晓得他离开的这段日子都发生了什么。

他的一个下属，Leroux——一个刚满二十又过于热情的小伙子，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的红发，脸上长着雀斑——似乎对他分外关心。Javert刚一回来，他便抛出了一连串的问题。

“探长！我听说您病了。”他说。

“是吗？”

“是啊，我一直很担心。您之前可从没离开过这么长时间，先生。很严重吗？”

“可能吧。”

“啊，我希望别是染上了什么传染病。您现在好些了吧？”

Javert只耸了耸肩，发出一声模糊的、肯定的咕哝。

“您看上去还是有点儿——呃，怎么说呢——不同，有点儿不同。兴许是太累了。您该多睡睡觉，您知道的，也许现在还没完全恢复呢。”

“嗯。”

他自然而然地投入到了工作中，熟悉的日常事务大大平息了他心底的烦扰。他总算能忘记一些事情——暂时的。

可当他试图入睡时，那些念头又回来了。他睁眼躺在床上，手攥着床被，辗转反侧，焦躁不安。最终，他的解决办法是起来继续工作，把自己搞得精疲力尽。如此一来，他再躺上床时，就没力气再想什么了，几乎是立刻就睡了过去。

 

***

 

两周后，Javert恢复了日常警务——检视、调查、巡逻。他搞不太清楚自己心中的感受。那其中有一种微妙的不确定，一种惶恐，时刻浸氲着他的灵魂，尤其在他工作时。

他看着街头的恶徒和罪犯，心中却欠缺了坚定。不久之前，他会毫无差别地将他们谴判论处。现在他却动摇了。他那抓捕猎物的爪子有了松动。在那样恳切的哀求和眼泪面前，他踟蹰了起来。

每到一处，他都能看到之前绝不会去考虑的东西——某种他一直知晓，却不会接受的可能性。悲观者变成了现实者。

这些自然没有逃过他同事们的双眼。不过通常，只有年轻一些的警员会在背后议论。

“他看起来有点儿忧郁，你说是不？”

“你看，他又垂着头了。”

Javert假装自己没听到。

只有Leroux有胆子直接问他是不是遇到了什么困扰。

Javert不知该如何回答。他只能像惯常那样，照实说用不着担心，他可以打理好自己，还不忘妥帖地加上一句，merci beaucoup（多谢）。

小警员似乎并不满意这回答，但Javert总归找个理由把他打发走了。

这会儿，他到了图内奈勒码头上巡逻。

他沿河边走着，双手背在身后。

他抬头看天，注意到了此时太阳的位置。

差不多到时间去和另一位警员汇合，再去河港例行检查了。之后若进展顺利，他们就能去最近的哨所填写报告，休息午餐。

他掏出怀表，摁下链锁打开表盖，却发现表已经停了。指针不再走动，玻璃内侧凝结着水珠，模糊了上面的标识。他的脸颊忽然烧了起来，纵身跳入塞纳河的尴尬回忆又钻入了脑海。他气冲冲地低吼一声，攥紧了手中的怀表。

在一阵懊丧中，他抬起胳膊，想要把这只坏表扔进河里。他的手在半空中停留了一会儿，颤抖着，又慢慢放了下来，脸上的怒容变成了挫败。

他倾身靠着栏杆，叹了口气。银色的表链从他指间垂下，表身前后晃动着，不时折射出河面上的粼粼波光。他一只手托着下巴，沉郁地盯着那水雾弥漫的表盖，手轻晃着，让它缓缓转着圈。

在内心深处，他又听到了那些来自过去的声音，仿佛鬼魂般在他脑海回响着——仿佛一个个相互融混的幽灵。

 

_“把这样一辆车扛在背上，非得有一个特别厉害的人不可。”_

 

_“Javert先生，求您可怜可怜我，别把我关到牢里！请您想想，那样一个小娃娃，他们会把她丢到大路上去的！”_

 

_“市长先生，我来请求您申请上级，免我的职。我必须被革职。那天您对我是严厉的，但是不公道，今天，您应当公道地对我严厉一番。”_

_“呀！为什么呢？我不明白。”_

_“市长先生，六个星期以前，那个姑娘的事发生之后，我很气愤，便揭发了您。”_

_“揭发！揭发我以市长身份干涉警务吗？”_

_“揭发您是前苦役犯。”_

 

_“Javert，您是一个值得尊敬的人，我钦佩您。您过分强调您的过失了。您应当晋升，而不是降级。”_

 

_“侦探员Javert，速将滨海蒙特勒伊市长Madeleine先生拘捕归案，这位先生在本日公审时，已被查明为已释苦役犯Jean Valjean。”_

 

_“市长先生！”_

_“这儿已没有市长先生了！”_

 

_“您认为我可以得到奖赏吗？”_

_“当然可以。”_

_“那我就向您要一次。”_

_“什么奖赏？”_

_“让我来处决这个人。”_

 

_“你报复吧。”_

_“您自由了。”_

 

_“好吧，上去。我在这儿等您。”_

 

Javert低低呻吟了一声，手放在脸上，揉了揉脸。

 

 _“我在这儿等您。_ ”

 

他依然感觉得到，那晚他站在河边矮墙上时，是何等一种引力将他诱入了深渊。那时的空气是怎样凝滞，午夜刺骨的河水是如何吞没了他，如何偷走了他肺里的空气。

Javert发现那幅场景浮现在了他眼前。Valjean跟着他跳了下去，将他拖回岸上。Valjean的嘴唇贴上他的，恐惧、绝望、筋疲力尽，试图让他重新呼吸。Javert不是傻子，他当然知道那几日胸膛上那些可怕的淤青是怎么来的。尽管如今已经褪去了，他仍然记得那有多疼。

他想要摆脱这些画面，可他发现自己办不到。

他再次感觉到Valjean的胳膊，他的双手——握着他的手腕，环抱着他的腰，贴向他的脑后。那啜泣几乎震碎了他。

 

_“为什么你就不能让我有尊严地去死呢？”_

 

他颤了颤，想起那个男人把嘴唇贴上他的额头。

 

_“对不起。可你得活着，Javert，你必须活着。”_

 

他睁开眼，手从脸颊滑落。他望着眼前这条险些夺去他生命的河，阳光映照在河面上，跃动着、闪烁着。

他看了看手中的怀表。看向河，又看向表。

 

_“你必须活着。”_

 

他合上表盖，揣回兜里，然后朝哨所走去。

 


	14. 求不得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们回到各自的生活，却仍不禁反复想起对方。

 

_“我的爱人啊，愿他自由。我愿予他自由。” **  
**_

_——Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

 

***

 

Javert复职的三周后，怪事发生了。

“Javert，你出去时，有人在署里留了个包裹给你。”值班警佐对他说。

Javert看向他，皱起眉头。“嗯？”

包裹？这事儿可不常发生。信件和传票他倒是时常收到，没错，可Javert记不起他还收过这以外的东西。

“是个漂亮姑娘送来的。”远处一个年轻警员哼声道。

“哦！Javert有个仰慕者咯。”另一个小声接嘴。

“别瞎说。”警佐冲他们吼道。

“哦，不对，她好像也太年轻了点儿，”头一个小伙子继续道，扭起一边眉毛，“除非……”

“Lefévre！还要我再说一遍吗？”警佐叹了口气，一只手捂着脸，“别理他们。放在桌子上了。”

Javert转身，在办公桌上找到了一个格格不入的小包裹。

他用犹疑的目光检查着。

那是个小东西，用了张牛皮纸裹着，外面用一根绳子简单绑好。旁边还附了一张折叠的便签和一支白色康乃馨[1]。

那便签最外面写着“巴黎警察署Javert探长收”。

他回头看了一眼，确定刚才那群聒噪的小警员都被赶出房外后，才打开它。

“补偿你丢的那个。”上面写着。署名仅有一个字母“—V”。

他解开绳子，拆开包装，眼前露出一只小巧的、罗盘形的银质鼻烟盒，纹饰精美。里面已经装好了烟叶。

他皱了皱鼻子。

这是某种贿赂么？也许。可为了什么？是希望他继续保持沉默？可那个男人如今应该知道，他是不会去告发他的。

他合上盖子，大拇指轻轻摩挲着盒身。他打量了一会儿那设计，然后把它塞进了大衣胸前的口袋里。

 

 

_注：[1]白色康乃馨花语为纯洁的爱、好运。_

 

***

 

一周半后，又一封寄给他的信寄到了警署。

Javert把信塞进衣兜，走到小院子里没人的地方，才拿出来看。

里面有两枚金路易和一张便条。

“我注意到你最近出门都没戴帽子，”上面写着，“你应该去重新买一顶，那很衬你。巴黎的夏天总让人恨不得遮住眼睛啊。以及，鉴于你是因为我才搞丢帽子的，自然该由我来支付这笔钱。”

Javert皱起眉头。他心中既想把这硬币扔到那男人的脚边，告诉他自己根本不屑于他的施舍，可又觉得那的确是Valjean欠他的，收下也合情合理。

他气闷地咕哝了一声，不情不愿地把那两枚硬币装进了钱包。

 

***

 

严格来说，这钱远超出了一顶普通礼帽的价格。难道Valjean觉得他会在这种日用品上浪费这么多钱吗？

他买了一顶和之前那顶相似的帽子，厚实、做工精良，不是那种折叠式的。可即使并非什么奢侈品，看上去也十分闪亮（字面意义上的！）。因为他那顶旧帽子已经戴了好些年，早就被风吹日晒得暗淡了。如此一来，倒也跟他的衣服很相配。而这顶新帽子，相比他这身褪色的铁灰羊绒大衣，颜色可黑多了，同时穿戴出去，几乎显得有那么点儿傻。

然而，他绝没打算再买一件新大衣。首先，这是一笔他觉得能省就省的花销。其次，他对现在这一件相当有感情。长久以来，这都是他顶风冒雨的主要防线，光是动一动换上其它衣服的念头，都叫他不喜欢。事实上，这件大衣跟随他的时日之久，久到他都记不得是什么时候买的了；反正是在去滨海蒙特勒伊之前，那是肯定的。有时他会对那缎面衬里缝缝补补，至于外观，即使衣摆与炉火火苗亲密接触了许多次，整体还是保持得相当有型。

Javert揣好帽商找给他的一大笔钱，满意地离开了。戴上帽子让他感觉好多了——那种熟悉的重量感保护着他。不仅掩住了他的双眼免被注视，也藏起了那日渐泛灰的发根。

他琢磨着该不该从多余的钱里拿出一些，给自己买份可口的晚餐，就这一次也好。想来房东太太是不介意煮一点儿牛肉的。

 

***

 

到了七月末，Javert陷入了不安。

他已经一个多月没见过Valjean了。

然而，那感觉根本不像一个月，只像发生在昨天。

无论他跟谁说话，无论他去哪儿，做什么，都感觉像被人盯着。猎人成了猎物。一旦他陷入某些有关警职的道德困境，他总能听到Jean Valjean在他耳边说着那些警句箴言。

那个男人真说过这些吗？有些是。可有些，却似乎是从他脑海深处蹦出来的，全然出自于他自己。

这便是怀有一颗良心的感觉吗？是他的良心装作了那个唤醒者的声音，在对他说话？Javert分不清自己脑海里的声音，究竟是他认为Valjean会对他说的，或是他想对自己说的。谁是那指引者，谁又是受指引的人？

那声音侵扰着他的头脑，频繁得叫人发疯。他总觉得Valjean就在他身后，一回头就能看见。他想象着要是自己转身足够快，也许就能瞥见那个人的身影。

可那儿一个人也没有。只有他自己，连同他的烦恼。

 

***

 

又过了一周，又一封信。事情开始变得令人心烦了。第一个包裹也许出于某种恼人的情感因素，尚可接受；第二个则只因为符合逻辑，毋须拒绝。可这第三个，对Javert来说就是种搅扰了。

还没拆开信，他就已经猜到了信中内容的走向；而才看到第一句话，他就立马知道自己是对的。

“听起来可能有些奇怪，”上面写道，“可我想问一问，手铐多少钱一副？他们会给你报销这些费用吗？还有你上次扔进火里的小玻璃片，那是什么？我希望别是要紧的东西。”

Javert气恼地低吼一声，手攥成拳，把那张纸条揉皱在了手中。

 

***

 

“别再往警署送东西。”

Valjean看着突然出现在自己门口的探长，着实吃了一惊。“啊——Javert，你……”

“你想用钱收买我。”

男人眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“你一直给我送信，里面还塞了钱，这让我很困扰。我不喜欢慈善。”

Valjean看上去既像被冒犯了，又像怀着内疚。“那不是——”

“那感觉就是施舍，要么就是贿赂。而以上哪一样我都不接受。”

“我不是……”Valjean挫败地叹了口气，“我只是在报答你。”

“你什么也不欠我的。”Javert并不确定自己说出这句话，意在冷酷的指责，还是真诚的保证。也许两者皆有。

Valjean移开视线，转而盯着铺路的石头，脸上浮起一丝羞耻。

“干嘛？”Javert问。

“那只是……”他的声音很低，字句含糊，“我只是想给你写信。”

Javert皱起眉头，打量着男人的脸。“为什么？”

Valjean闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，才又看向他。他悲伤地撇嘴一笑。“你真的完全不懂这些东西，是不是？”

“我不知道你什么意思。”

Valjean的神情黯然。“是啊，我猜你不懂。”

Javert眯起眼睛，看着他，像是想要弄清这个男人在念叨些什么。

“不要用私人信件阻塞警署的邮递系统，”他说，“别作弄我。那群人总是问个没完。”

Valjean耸了耸肩。“那就给我你的地址。”他直言道。

“我不是这个意思。”

Valjean看上去很受伤。他张开嘴想说什么，又缓缓闭上了。

“不对，”Javert咕哝着，看向一边，脸颊浮起一丝红晕。“我猜我是那个意思。”他用一根手指戳向Valjean，“可我不想让你知道我睡哪儿！”

“为什么？你到现在应该知道我是绝对不会伤害你的。你觉得我会不请自来吗？”

“是，”他咬着牙说，“呃——”又犹豫了起来，“——不是。”他抓着脑袋，“我不知道。可我就是觉得不舒服，你懂我意思吗？”

男人看起来有些沮丧。“我懂，”他叹声道，“不得不懂。”

“那你不会再往警署送东西了？”

“不送了，如果你不愿意的话。”

Javert本想说“很好”，话到嘴边又咽下了。这个男人脸上挫败的表情让他心生一阵哀伤。他想寻一种途径宣泄出这种诡异的骚动，把这情感驱逐出他的灵魂。

“我不明白你为什么要在乎。”过了一会儿他说，移开视线。

Valjean抬眼看他，目光中带着好奇和忧虑。

“我已经告诉过你，”Javert继续道，“你不用再担心我的性命，我已经过了那一关了。为什么你——”他的表情抽动着，“除开那个，为什么你还要在意我？”

Valjean深深皱起眉头，那双棕色眸子困惑地望着他，混杂着难以置信、甚至是近于恐惧的某种东西。“为什么我要……？”他默念道，声音变小了，“Mon Dieu，man，”他叫了起来，一只手挥舞着，“你以为我会——你以为我会不在乎你吗？你以为我不担心？你怎么会觉得一个人在救了另一个人后，还能无所谓地把他丢开？”

Javert揉了揉脸。“你没有把我‘丢开’，我——你这么说究竟什么意思？我打一开始就不是你的所有物！”

Valjean往后一退，缩了缩脑袋，就像是乌龟要缩进壳里似的。

“我所要求的只是一点隐私，一点尊重，”Javert嘟囔着，“我看不出‘你抛弃了我’这种话是怎么成立的，更何况我也不在乎你有没有。我从没叫你担心我，你知道的。”

Valjean这会儿看上去像是一只挨打的狗了，颓丧地夹着尾巴——要是他有尾巴的话。“我知道，”他努力地想说什么，“我只是——”

“可你就是控制不住自己。”Javert替他说了出来。

“你说得对。”

“那就努力控制，行吗？”他吼道，“像你这样不断提醒我之前发生了什么，我可没觉得有什么高兴的。”

“Javert，你就不能——”

“再说了，Fauchelevent先生，”他说，“可能您倒没想过，也许我就是想一个人清净呢，嗯？也许那才是我最想要的。”

Valjean缩了一下。“我以为我已经……”

“不，你没有！”Javert说得如此之快，一个字未落另一个字又起，听起来就像一串拖长的嘶嘶声。“给我寄信寄包裹，用你那多愁善感一刻不停地搅扰我的空间，这可不是我说的‘清净’！你到底停不停下来？你能保证吗？Oui ou non？”

“O-oui，”Valjean结巴道，向后缩了缩，脸上带着懊悔。“我说过了，如果你不喜欢，我就不会再那么做了。”

“那么，我不喜欢。”Javert说，理了理他的帽子，转身准备离开。“就这样吧。”

Valjean犹豫的声音在他身后响起。“可是……我怎么才能知道你好不好呢？”

Javert停下脚步，回头看着他。脸上的表情介于某种心烦意乱和耿耿于怀间。

“信任。”他低吼道，拉了拉帽檐遮住眼睛，大步向前走去。

“Attends，”Valjean在他身后哀求地叫道。等等。

Javert又停了下来，但这次他只是微微朝后偏头，不愿正眼瞧他。“我觉得您是想说‘attendez’，先生。”他把最后一个词咬得分外狠毒。[1]

“A-attendez，”Valjean怯声道，神情挫败。

“什么事？说吧。”

“我……”男人似乎费了好些力气才说出这句话，“我能再见到您吗？”

Javert一时不知该说什么。他站在那儿好一会儿，嘴巴紧闭着，脸上阴影笼罩。“别抱什么希望。”最后他说。

然后他离开了。

 

 

_注：[1]attendez是人称使用敬称vous（您）时的变位，attends则是人称tu（你）。_

    

    ***

 

那晚Javert试图入睡时，却发现自己竟被某种近似罪恶感的情绪纠缠上了。他不觉得自己先前的行为有什么好自责的，可是，哪有人能完全主宰自己的良心呢？他焦躁地躺在床上翻来覆去，脑子里一遍遍重放着那些对话。

Valjean那失落的样子始终徘徊在他脑海中。而无论他有多努力，都无法赶走那些记忆。他已经竭尽全力尝试了。

“那样毫无道理的冷血！”那人的声音回响着。

Javert低吼一声，手抓扯着头皮，声音变成了狂怒的咆哮。“滚出我的脑袋！”

 

***

 

Valjean试图捋清男人的离开带给他的感受。

担忧，这是最主要的。剧烈而焦灼的恐惧浸透了他的心，在他的胃里落下沉重的石块。他没办法搞清Javert的思想状况，更无从得知他不在时那个男人会做些什么。

Valjean想要他留在自己身边。这是他能确认Javert安全的唯一途径——可他知道那是不可能的。他也知道Javert是对的，解决问题终究只能靠自己。只有重新回到熟悉的日常生活中，他才能回归正常，才能重获独立，重新学着生活：这也是他痊愈的最后一步。

而Valjean不能在那儿。他的存在只会不断让Javert想起那些荒唐事，以及他们之间那令人不快的过往。

Valjean不是不明白。可他依然担心，情不自禁地担心。他希望Javert能留在自己身边。

尽管承认叫人尴尬，Valjean的确想念他的陪伴。没有了他，这间屋子似乎显得有些空落落了。在此之前，他从未如此向另一个人敞开心扉，谈论他的感受、他的过往。那奇妙地令人安心——就像一种告解。

也许——虽然那个人可能永远不会承认——这对Javert来说也是如此？

Valjean自然知道，探长既没有什么理由隐瞒过去，也没什么好坦白的，可就算如此，Javert也似乎从未跟任何人谈论过自己。这种日常的人际交流也许会让他受益。

他们两人都极度缺乏陪伴，Valjean清楚这点。若不是因为他们的历史和当前的处境，填补彼此生活的空白才是最显而易见的出路。

可他们并非初识。在这个世界里，他们是参商相对的两端；是截然相反的两颗心，长在法律的两侧。

在人们眼中，Javert跟他来往本就是错的，一个警察怎么能跟一个逃犯成为朋友。即便他们之间没有那样坎坷的过往，这种关系——往好了说，也是不堪一击的；往坏了说，便是痛苦和自毁。

这一切Valjean都心知肚明。换做任何一个头脑清醒的人，似乎都有太多理由去斩断他们之间的联系。然而，这些理由对他来说，几乎什么也算不得。

只要他能看到那个男人无恙，能看到他重获安宁——甚至是，快乐——那便值得起他的所有了。

所以，他总是不自觉地去寻找他。他去城里那些热闹地方的次数，比以往多得多，甚至出门勤快到引起了他女儿和仆人的关注。她们觉得那是件好事，说明他总算克服了他身上那种太过典型的腼腆。

这些话让他吃了一惊。他没察觉出自己有什么变化，或者举止上有哪些不同。不过现在他开始琢磨了。

说来也怪，的确，在跟探长的来往中，他得到了一些自信。

他本人对此倒不自知。他所感受到的是，有一种微妙的冲动促使他走上街去。突然间，变成了Valjean去集市买菜，或是去交房租。Toussaint惊奇地发现，有时候她竟无事可做了。

他并非刻意去寻找Javert，但若是恰好在人群中瞥见了那个人，他也不会惊讶。他会动也不动地站在那儿，能站多久站多久，也不说话，只是远远地看着他。

极少数情况下，Javert会碰巧看向他的方向。他们的视线相遇，那会令Valjean的心口发颤，令他生出一种畏惧的渴望来。

他们谁也不敢走向对方。他们只是盯着彼此，相隔人海。

总是Javert最先扭过头。他会焦躁地皱起眉，把帽檐压低遮住眼睛，果决地大步朝反方向走去。

而Vajean总是会目送着Javert走远，直到他消失在人群中。然后他会花上片刻凝望那人原本站立之处，感觉内心空落落的，最终垂下眼，转身离开。

 

***

 

如今对Javert而言，六月初发生的一切就好像梦一场，极不真实。他几乎很难承认那发生过。

他当真曾因那样的事而支离破碎吗？

可他又完完整整的站在这儿了，像以往一样履行职责。

那一切确实发生过吗？他感受不到。

然而，当他快要忘怀的时候——Valjean出现了。有时候他会在街上瞧见那人，他们的视线会相遇，他就不得不承认一切都是真的。他会感觉脸颊发烫，然后快步走入人群，假装自己没有认出某个逃犯的脸——作为一名执法者，他竟什么也没做。

看见Valjean，便意味着他只能承认自己被击垮过。曾经的他破碎了，如今的他不过是由那碎片拼凑而成，即便用决心粘合，那决心也并未真正浸入骨髓。那让他记起胸口处碾灭般的疼痛，生自他半觉醒的良心，又加剧了他灵魂的苦难。那让他回到了那种质疑里，对自己不确定，对世界不确定。

每当他见到Valjean，他都仿若重回那晚的河边，在未知的黑暗中瑟瑟发抖。他重回那恐惧——他曾深信自己内心不会有那样柔软而陌生的角落，也以为这世界黑白分明，不会有那样的灰色地带。他再次凝视着深渊。

总而言之，看那男人一眼都是种折磨。

因此，他躲着Valjean，埋头工作，假装不曾有什么大事发生。这也许不能全怪他。

如今，他正在调查有关某项走私活动的流言。

调查最终把他引向了共和国广场旁的一间废弃建筑。以前那是栋出租的公寓，但因为质量问题，废置不用了很久。可近来，目击者声称有人深夜在此处进出。本来城里总有一些私占空屋的流浪汉，这并不是什么稀奇事，然而他们总是按时前来，每次来的人数也一样。这些人从不说话，每个人都带着小木箱。

Javert的确有一种让事情变得戏剧化的天赋。他本想等他的猎物们自投罗网，犯下近乎确凿的罪行后再逮捕他们。他可以守在那儿，等着夜幕降临，监视他们的举动，然后召集警员设下陷阱，把他们一锅端了。可Javert又想先尽可能地证实自己的怀疑，之后再采取行动，以免等其他警察来了，却发现只是误会一场。他极度讨厌在自己同事面前出丑，那太丢人了。

因为这些原因，也因为Javert本能地觉得这座屋子白天不会有人，于是他决定独自前往查探一番。他的打算是，如果他发现了有关走私的证据，他不会去碰它们，连同自己来过的痕迹也要一并抹去，再去部署埋伏人手，等到天黑。

这栋老房子门前的路本是条巷子，又窄又小，也没人打理。他打量了一下四周，在确定没有鬼鬼祟祟的目光后，才开始撬门。如他所料，门锁得很牢实，但这难不倒他，他可为此特意带了一整套撬锁工具。

他一只耳朵贴着门，将锁簧依次压到位上，眼睛则盯着身后的街道。不到一分钟，他就打开了门。他注意到铰链新近才被润滑过，进出都不会发出声响，于是他轻手轻脚地慢慢合上门，目光落向眼前的黑暗。屋内没有窗户，除了楼上的两扇，但显然都被木板钉住了，用来遮挡原本的玻璃。因此当前门关上后，就完全没有光亮照进来。

他抓紧警棍，从兜里摸出了一根摩擦火柴，在那粗粝的泥墙上一擦。在尝试第三下后，火柴点着了，嘶嘶地冒出火花。他继续沿着门廊悄声前进，从烛台上取下一根烧了一半的蜡烛点燃，然后甩熄火柴，放回兜里。他走进大厅，贴着墙，用一只戴着手套的手护着烛光。

他在门边竖着耳朵听了片刻后，走进第一间房间。房间是没有门的——只有入口处的空门框。

房里什么也没有，只有一张靠墙的小桌子，上面有只铸铁的大烛台。

在旁边靠墙的地上，还有一张脏乱的地毯，满是尘垢和碎屑。

一间房里有桌子，有地毯，却没有其它任何家具，甚至连门都没有，这让Javert感到古怪。他眯起眼睛，又往身后扫了一眼，接着轻轻掀开地毯——一扇活板门露了出来。

他的嘴角得意地朝上微扬。他跪下身，把蜡烛放到一旁，松开了门上的金属闩。门开了，发出一声轻微的嘎吱。

由于光线的原因，他没法看清下面是什么。然而，他能嗅出一股泥土新翻过的气味从下面传来，这对一栋废弃建筑的地下室来说是很反常的。毫无疑问，这是一条新挖掘的通道，直通到地下。

Javert拿起蜡烛，将一只胳膊尽可能深地伸向洞里，靠烛光去估量地窖的深度。在闪烁的光亮中，他看见许多大箱子摞放在墙边，旁边还有许多大桶。桶全都盖着盖，只有一个箱子打开了，里面露出一些空瓶子。

这一切迹象都暗示着一桩暴利的红酒非法走私。

若能瞒过政府，这交易就不用上税。更重要的是，还能逃过卫生指标和运作规范的检查。

他咧开嘴巴，露出一个齿龈可见的狞笑，就像一头狼正逼近它的猎物。他直起身子。

突然间，他感到颈后空气拂动。他机敏地猛一转身，恰好对上离自己脸不过数寸的冰冷刀光。

他一把想要击开偷袭者的手腕，可让他迷惑的是，这个举动似乎没有必要了。某样别的东西抢先打向了那个人。

那人发出了一声窒息般的惊叫，而另一个更魁梧的男人把他拖拽进了阴影中。两人缠斗着。那人肚子上挨了一拳，转而又朝对方脸上还了一巴掌。更壮的那个男人抓住了他拿刀的胳膊，朝后扭去，刀落到木地板上，发出一声脆响。男人又把他脸朝下摁在横梁上，靠自身的重量把他钉在那儿动弹不得。

那个男人——Javert的救星——转过头来，看着他。

“过来，别让他动，好吗？”他喘息道。

是Jean Valjean。

Javert大吃一惊。

“你！你在这儿干嘛！”他叫道。

“不重要。快拿你的手铐来，快点儿！”

Javert低吼了一声，弹身而起。他从大衣口袋里掏出手铐，“咔”地扣在袭击者的手腕上，把他和柱子牢牢拷在一起。

“到大厅里来。”Javert命令道，瞪向Valjean，脸上带着一种骇人的扭曲。

男人困惑地照做了。

Javert突然一把揪住他的衣服，把他摁到墙上。“你跟了我多久？”他嘶声问。

他注意到男人的右脸上有一道细细的血印子，一滴血正流向下巴。

Valjean的喉结动了动。看起来他对这敌意之深全无防备。“我只是碰巧看见你经过，我以为——你似乎在调查什么，我只是好奇罢了，仅此而已。”

“好奇？你什么时候对我做什么感兴趣了？”

“一直如此！Javert，我不明白你为什么如此抗拒这些。我没有监视你。要是我没来，你可能会——”

“我什么事都不会有！”他怒气冲冲地还击道，“要是我连这个都应付不来，你觉得我过去三十年是怎么工作的？我用不着你帮忙！用不着你把我当成个可怜的小鬼来照顾！”

Valjean皱起眉头。“我只是想——”

“总有一天署里会有人认出你的，到时候你就会后悔把我从河里拽上来了。”

男人的眼中闪烁出一种顽固的坚决。“我永远不会后悔。”

Javert怒瞪着他。“别在我面前扮英雄，我受够了。也不准跟着我！我不知道你是故意的，还是真那么见鬼的凑巧，可我瞧见了你在街上盯着我看，而我告诉你，那相当、相当讨人厌。你是打算余生都这么折磨我吗？这就是你这么做的原因？”

“Javert，我不——我不知道你在说什么。我没想折磨你。”他微垂下头，“我只是……担心你，有时候。”

男人的薄唇咧开，龇了龇牙。“别。我用不着人担心。”

“你是说过，可是——”

“没什么可是！我不需要你。我用不着你关心。我不想走哪儿去都看到你那张脸！你以为无时无刻不提醒我你的存在，是种善良，是种同情吗？你错了！你在的每一刻，甚至一想到你，我就痛苦，你明白吗？我在努力忘了你。”

Valjean吃了一惊，四肢在他的钳锢下垂软了下来。那一瞬间，他体内的某种火花似乎被掐灭了。他盯着地板，目光忽然变得呆滞。“啊。”他的声音低沉而顺从，“你……你真是这么想的？”

“是。”

Valjean沉默了。他无声地沉思着，眼神飘忽。“我明白了，”最后他轻声说，“那我就不……打扰你了，再也不会了。”

Javert依旧想说“很好”，可话到嘴边又咽了回去。

“那就快给我走吧，”他说。Valjean朝门口走去，他又补充道，“——离警署远点儿，你个蠢货。”

这句话让男人微微抬起了头。他顿了顿，又垂下脑袋，走了出去。

“再见了，Javert。”他悲伤地低喃。[1]

不知为何，在男人离去后很久，那几个字依然像石块般压在Javert心底。

 

 

_注：[1]此处为“Adieu”，有“永别”之义。_

 

 


	15. 飘零

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 起义后的一年，Javert回到了正常生活，同时尽可能躲避着Valjean。他几乎快要忘记那个男人了——直到有一天。

 

_“我并不知道自己为何如此在意。我只是听从内心的声音，那声音对我说，这里出了问题，我必须得做点儿什么。我把这称为我心中的神性。我们每个人的心中都有这样的神性，那便是联合这世间万物的精神力。”_

_——Wangari Maathai_

 

***

 

夏天很快过去了。

秋日初至，落叶在街道上打着旋儿。河港的寒风愈发刺骨，人们把衣服扣得严严实实的，裹了一层又一层。候鸟开始向南迁徙，一时间占据了整片天空，像是兑现着一个依稀记忆里关于温暖和舒适的承诺。

Javert没有去找Valjean。

 

一个年轻姑娘整日做着绷带和纱布，眼中满是忧虑。每到傍晚，她都会带着仆人前去教堂，坐在那空无一人的长椅上祷告。她的父亲默然注视着这一切。

到了十月中旬，她终于第一次被允许探望她的爱人。小伙子因为她的出现而欣喜若狂，似乎全不在意自己此时有多么面无血色。

 

十一月末，开始落雪了。整座城市披上了银装，显得沉寂而肃穆。家家户户都升起了炉火。小商贩们在噼啪作响的火上烤着肉类和坚果，吸引了一张张冻得红彤彤的笑脸和一双双渴望的眼睛。教堂的钟声在圣诞日的清晨敲响，充满了幸福和欢乐。各行各业各个阶层的人们，都以自己的方式庆祝着节日。他们看望家人，拜访旧友，享受着暖洋洋的炉火和团聚的温馨。

Javert依旧没见到Valjean。他走在落雪的街道上，面迎着刺骨的寒风，头颅微微低垂。他裹着那件硬邦邦的旧羊绒大衣，与罪犯们周旋过招，直追到一条条结了冰的阴暗小巷。严寒冻得他骨头都发疼了，但他绝不显露出来。

 

天放晴时，有时候可以瞧见一对年轻情侣坐着一辆敞式雪橇出门。他们经过铺满雪的街道，两只手在保暖的毯子下紧紧相扣。他们逛了一家又一家商店，天南海北地聊个没完，好像热情永远不会耗竭似的。偶尔安静下来，或者没旁人在场时，他们便会悄悄偷一个吻。

到了晚上，姑娘回到家中，一定会兴致勃勃地重述一遍今天的见闻。她那美丽的双眼焕发着光彩，她的父亲会一边点头，一边微笑地注视着她。然而，她却看不见她父亲眼里深藏的忧伤。

 

一如既往，人们用狂欢庆祝着忏悔星期二。化装游行队伍来来去去，一时间街道上满是舞者，杂技演员和乐师。每个人都戴了面具，空气中飘荡着煎饼、烤华夫饼还有甜甜圈的香气。

 

一个男人右手吊着绷带参加了一场婚礼。他的女儿挽着他的左臂，走过通道，当他最终站在圣坛前时，却哭了出来。之后所有人都乘马车前往一座宅院参加婚宴。他的微笑并不全是发自内心。不等筵席开始他便早早离开了。

 

忏悔星期二变成了圣灰星期三。在这天，每个人额头上都抹着一小撮石灰，所有的享乐与傲慢，此时都换成了谦卑的面容，年年如此。这种浮夸的伪善，总令Javert既想怒吼，又想大笑。一大堆醉鬼的胡闹还等着处理，一大摞报告还没有填写。

不过，即使嘴上抱怨，相比于其它，他还是更乐于处理这类源于某种天真的冲动所犯下的罪行。这些人身上总有一种蠢兮兮的特质，让他情不自禁地勾起嘴角。

 

一间装潢雅致的起居室正房门紧闭。在这间房内，一个男人向他的女婿坦诚了他的过去。男人看上去很痛苦，小伙子看上去很沮丧。两人在一种绝望的氛围中道了别。

 

冬雪渐融，春天终于来了。草木怯生生地从土壤中直起腰杆，拼命够向太阳的方向。融雪滴落下来，敲打着草尖枝头，番红花在复苏的草地间点缀着紫的、白的、黄的花朵。大地再一次回复了绿意，寒冷的空气开始转暖。Javert终于不用再担心署里烧得太旺的炉火会灼到他的衣摆了。

 

在一处大宅院的地窖里，摆放着两把椅子，地上铺着地毯，旁边是一只老旧的木质火炉，四周墙壁已有些开裂。在这儿，一个男人和他的女儿相聚。他被允许每天晚餐前和她呆一个小时。姑娘很不满意这个安排，但他说他希望如此。这短短的一个小时仿佛承载了他所有的欢乐。他听着她云雀般的声音讲述每天的生活琐事，她的面庞让他整颗心都充满了喜悦。他告诉自己，这一切已经足够了。

 

候鸟飞了回来，一边蹦跳着往泥土中觅食，一边在愈发明朗的阳光中叽喳歌唱。花骨朵开出了花，粉的、白的小小花瓣缀满了安宁富足的街道。另一些街道上新长出的还带着嫩芽儿的绿色新叶，同样别有一番美丽。

年轻的情人们在花园里漫步，在树枝与阳伞的隐蔽下凝目拥吻。和煦的微风中飘荡着笑声和歌声，整个巴黎都沐浴在爱里。

Javert依旧没有去找Valjean。

 

有一天，男人同往常一样来到地窖，发现炉火是熄的。过后他的女儿来了，抱怨这样会生病着凉。而他只是对她说，夏天快到了，没有再生火的必要。

不久，椅子也消失了。

男人明白了。

之后某一次，女儿让仆人前往男人的住所，询问他为何前一天没有赴约。男人只是冲着来人温和地笑了笑。其实他已经有两天没去了。

 

Javert埋头于工作之中，不过，他现在已经不需要再把自己搞得精疲力竭才能入睡了。他掸去书架上的灰尘，在极其有限的闲暇里重新开始阅读。而当夜幕降临，他躺在床上，总是隐约觉得自己遗落了什么。但他并不愿深想，于是便忽略了它。

 

每个清晨，人们都会瞧见一个老人独自走在街头，朝着同一个目的地，却从未真正到达过。他渴求地凝望着对街的一座宅院，像是那里有着他最梦寐以求的东西。但他只是摇摇头，又顺着原路走回去。

他日复一日地走在这条路上，垂着头，既不跟人说话，也不做任何事。街上的野孩儿在他身后嘲笑他，觉得他一定是疯了。

每一天他的脚步都更沉重几分，步子也更慢，仿佛肩上扛着与日俱增的重担。而每一天，他都更早一些掉头返回。这段路程变得越来越短。

 

***

 

到了1833年的五月初，城里已是繁花盛开。天气重新炎热了起来，曾经宜人的阳光，又开始变得毒辣辣了，只偶尔才会温和一些。

那场险些夺去Javert性命的失败起义，迄今已过去了十一个月。

他没再想过那条河。

死亡的阴影对他似乎失去了诱惑，一如1832年之前。而他也竭尽全力避免着那些想法（或者说，至少和从前一般程度）。

署里的每个人似乎都已忘了他们之前认为他去年六月发生了什么。他们不再谈论他的“忧郁”或者“变温柔”。唯一值得注意的是，比起过去那些年，他稍稍愿意去听那些罪犯们的辩白了，也对犯下罪行的前因后果考虑得更加周全。

除此之外，他依然还是老样子。一个忧郁的梦想家，拒绝享乐和陪伴，沉默地、警觉地行在街头。一只狡猾的幽灵。

这一天在下雨。

Javert总是觉得打伞很滑稽，也不太清楚为什么。也许那让他想起了女士们的小阳伞；又或许是他不得不脱下帽子，夹在胳膊下，以免让整个装扮更显笨重——可矛盾的是，那让他觉得自己愈发暴露于风雨之下了。但若是不打伞，过会儿他的大衣就会浸湿。透湿的羊绒重量压在肩膀上一整天，那滋味儿可不是人受的。他还是明白这一点的。

这会儿，他正在玛莱区[1]里临时巡逻。他一路沿着老庙街走，走到跟四子街相交处时，他发现街边泥泞小道的那堵矮石墙下躺着个黑影。

那是个人，他注意到，是个男人——兴许是个醉鬼，因为酗了太多酒而不省人事了。

Javert对这种事见怪不怪。酒精向来能让一个人不知什么时候就发起昏来，也记不得自己身处何地。他送了很多次这种倒霉蛋回家，就因为这些破事。

这男人侧躺着，脸贴着地面。他通身穿着黑色。雨水浸湿了他的羊绒外套，一顶工人帽遮住了脸。

Javert走向他，用靴尖顶了顶男人的背。“你，街上可不是睡觉的地方。快起来。”

那人一动不动。

“喂，快起来，你在这儿会冻死的。”

依然没有回应。

Javert皱起眉。

看来这人醉得厉害，或者死了。他是至少得考虑下这种可能性的，鉴于这人的胸口看上去都没有起伏了。

不，他看上去就是个时运不济的劳工，跑到当地的小酒馆里想把自己灌个半死来麻痹痛苦，结果连意识也一块儿麻痹了。

“听到没有？”他说着，蹲下身子，把男人的帽子掀开，“你应该——”

他怔住了。

眼前并不是哪个穷困潦倒、烂醉如泥的工人，而是Jean Valjean。

这人的面色惨白，双颊和眼窝却泛着病态的潮红。胡子没打理，整张脸憔悴得出奇——Javert几乎都要认不出他来了——只有那贴在额前的雪白发卷不会叫人认错。他的呼吸不稳，双眼阖闭着，眼周挂着疲惫的阴影。神情隐约显出痛苦。

Javert大吃一惊。

发生了什么？他怎么会在这儿？出了什么变故？

这实在很难让人把那个战斗了数日后，还能背上扛着一具“尸体”跋涉数英里下水道的人，那个把他从汹涌的塞纳河水中拉上来的人，同眼前这个气息奄奄的人联系到一起。

距他上一回见到这个人，究竟过去了几个月？距他冷酷无情地推开这个人，最终得偿所愿，过去了多久？

他不知道。八个月？九个月？那时还是夏天。

这是真的吗？已经快一年了？他显然没怎么感觉到，可是……

一种陌生的感情顷刻淹没了他——一阵罪恶，一阵恐惧。

这期间Valjean发生了什么？这个男人到底遭遇了什么——在他，Javert，刻意不闻不问的时候？

那些画面在他脑海中闪现：寄到警署的信，门口的争吵。人群中那张肃然凝视着他的熟悉的脸。废弃公寓里的打斗。Javert的手在Valjean的衣领上紧握成拳，把他推到墙上。一滴血从那人的脸颊流下。男人抬眼望着他，带着困惑，带着畏惧，带着哀恸。他用粗暴的话语回敬他，脑海里翻涌着无声的叫嚷与怒吼。那双棕色眸子对上他的，如此受伤。

他无力地直直盯着男人。

最终，Javert用胳膊架着男人，把他抱了起来，然后背着他离开了。

 

 

_注：[1]直译为“沼泽区”，是位于巴黎三区和四区的一个历史街区，在塞纳河右岸，历史悠久，曾为犹太人聚集区。雨果曾在此居住，今有雨果故居博物馆XD。_

 

***

 

“他这样多久了？”

Javert站在稍远的地方，手里捏着帽子，盯着医生检查Valjean。

那是个目光如炬的小个子男人，身材壮实，但手指灵活。浅灰色的头发一缕缕地贴着头皮，往一边梳着，越往头顶越稀疏。一副金色边框的眼镜架在他那大鼻子上。此人名Pascal，不知为何，Javert总觉得他似曾相识。

医生微微皱了皱眉。这可没给Javert半分安慰。

“我不知道，”Javert说，“今天早些时候我发现他时，他就像这样躺在地上。我猜应该不是什么突发疾病。”

“没错，我同意您的猜测。”医生说，又看回躺在床上的Valjean。“那么，”他叹了一口气，“来看看这儿吧。”

他动手去解Valjean衬衫最上面的纽扣。

Javert吃了一惊。“别！”他突然叫道。

医生吓了一大跳，扭过头来，不解地看着他。“搞什么鬼？”

“我只是——”Javert犹豫了，“你不能——”他捏着帽边的手紧攥成拳，“我不准您这么做。”

男人眯起眼睛，疑惑地挥了挥手。“这能有什么危害？我只是想看看他有多——”

“没错，他是营养不良，这显而易见。您用不着再去摸他的肋骨。我觉得光看脸也知道他病得多重了。这还不够么？”

医生皱起眉头。“我觉得也行。”

“那就这样吧。”

医生的声音中带着某种恼怒和怀疑。“如您所愿，先生。”他哼了一声，转头看向Valjean，把手腕贴向男人苍白的前额，在那儿停留了一会儿。“能肯定的是，他烧得很厉害，需要补水和冷敷。如果我是您，我会把他的衬衫脱了——可看起来您不想让我代劳。打开窗户，保持通风。要是他醒了的话，喂他点儿东西，再问问他是什么病，病了多久，病因大概是什么。”

“像他这样昏迷不醒，我也判断不出个所以然——但我得说，照这样昏下去可不怎么乐观。他的呼吸声很让我担心，太急促了。要不是看了他的肋骨，我会觉得大概是肺炎。可就算不脱掉衬衫，他的肋骨都能数得出来，我不知道是缺少食物的原因，还是某种慢性病的消耗。可能两者皆有。”

“无论如何，他需要进食，而且越快越好。得吃点儿营养的。他的身体需要能量去抵抗那些想杀死他的东西，无论那是什么，而照现在看，他一点儿力气都没有。老实说，这症状很像痨病，可他没有咳嗽，说明肺里没有血。这很奇怪。不过，至少——最起码——不是霍乱，这就谢天谢地了。好好盯着他，我现在也没什么能做的了。如果他醒了，或者病情加重了，就来叫我。虽然现在还说不到那儿去。”

Javert郑重地点了点头。“我该付您多少钱？”

“钱？不用了。只是费了点儿口舌而已，用不着钱。这次免费。”

“可——还有马车费用，”Javert抗议道。

医生耸了耸肩。“那点儿钱不值一提，您不必在意。”

“我不喜欢欠债。”探长说道，从钱包里掏出了几个硬币，塞到男人的手里。

“再说一遍，您不欠我什么。不过随您的便吧，先生，”他点了点头，走向门口，“保重。”

“请稍等。”

男人回头看着他。“噢？什么事？”

Javert皱起眉。“我们之前似乎见过。”

医生盯着他，脸上茫然了一瞬。他眨眨眼，“您差点儿把我扔到窗外去。”

Javert张开嘴，眯起眼睛，看向一边。“啊。”他低声自语道，“我当初还以为是他夸大其词了。”

 

***

 

太阳落山了，Valjean依旧没醒，甚至在昏睡中动也没动。他就像个死人般躺在那儿，唯一的生命迹象便是他的胸口还在起伏。

Javert强迫自己遵照医嘱，把Valjean的衬衫脱了，虽然那让他不怎么好受。他先把被单搭在了男人身上，然后再把手伸到下面摸索着解开纽扣，不去看他，好保全他们两人的尊严。他的迟疑，部分来源于他对那衣物遮挡下的隐约忧虑：经年累月的丑陋伤疤。然而，Javert并不怎么惧怕看到这些东西。他只是，一想到要看到这个男人不穿衣服的样子，内心就蔓延起巨大的不安。

Valjean穿着的羊绒外套此刻挂在门边的衣架上，至于那顶帽子，Javert也不清楚；也许是抱他起来时不小心弄丢了。

他从井里新打了些水，把毛巾浸在里面一会儿，然后折叠起来，搭在Valjean的额头上。过不了多久他又把毛巾拧干，重复以上步骤，以随时保持冰凉。出于谨慎，他决定还是不要强行给男人喂水，以免水还没流进他的胃里，倒先呛进了他的肺。

除此之外就没什么可做的了，于是他坐到了壁炉边的椅子上，一边看报纸，一边时不时焦虑地瞥Valjean几眼。等他看完了全部内容，又喝了一碗薄粥聊作晚餐，才发现自己既无事可做，也没床睡觉了。他今晚得在围手椅上过夜。不过这倒没叫他郁闷或者不适——值时间稍长的外勤时，他都是这样过来的——但这次，他比他预想中花了更长时间入眠，虽然这可能要归结于他对Valjean状况的担忧。

他无精打采地坐在椅子里，头枕在靠背中央，脚搭在一张长凳上。一边听着一旁桌上的蜡烛木芯发出的噼啪声，一边想着究竟是什么让Valjean变成了被他发现时的那个样子。

当时在下雨。Valjean走在老庙街上。他带了一把伞，但没有打开过，因为伞里边是干的。

要么是他晕过去后才开始下雨，要么……

不，那太蠢了。一个人干嘛要带把伞又不拿出来用？雨肯定是后来才下的。

可这雨几乎下了一天。难道他该相信Valjean一大早就出了门，倒在那儿将近一天也没人注意到他？他晕过去的那条街可没那么偏僻。那么长一段时间，肯定会有人发现他的——然后伸出援手。

所以，他是下雨后才出门的，又没撑伞？他干嘛要做这种蠢事？难道他已经病得注意不到天气了？可如果没注意到，他又怎么会想到带一把伞出门呢？

这太令人困惑了。

显然，这个男人那会儿脑子不太清醒。

他病了多久？他知道自己病了么？他告诉其他人了么？

他的女儿，他的仆人在哪里呢？这样的情况，她们不是该把他按在床上吗？难道她们已经不在他身边了？

为什么？她们去哪儿了？

Javert一无所知。

也许明天，他可以在武人街停一会儿，一探究竟。

这个想法总算让他满意了，然后他睡了过去。

 

***

 

夜正深沉，从大开的窗户溜进室内的月光大可以说明这一点。轻柔的微风吹拂着皮肤，甚至听不到一点儿蟋蟀的叫声。

Valjean的神志刚清醒了些，脑袋晕眩又昏沉，他发现自己正盯着一面陌生的天花板。他的目光在这房内缓缓移动着——一间极其简陋的小公寓，室内之空几乎称得上斯巴达式。只有他躺的这张小床，一个大衣橱，一个梳妆台，一个矮书架，一张桌子，一张小边桌，还有一把围手椅——样式简单，但在那褪色的蓝色料子上面，有着优雅的鸢尾图案。

那椅子上坐了一个男人，身子耷拉着，双腿交叠，脚搁在一张簇绒脚凳上。脸掩盖在了那过肩的深色长发下面。

他花了好一会儿才认出那个人是Javert。

Valjean长久地望着那人，除了他的存在，其余什么也理解不了。他不记得他是怎么来这儿的，也想不起他的身体状况，连同这陌生的环境和Javert的存在，是怎么一回事。

过去一年的感觉和记忆，已经在他脑海中混成一团了。他不记得哪些发生于彼时，哪些又发生在此刻。对他来说，Cosette的婚礼似乎已经过去了一年，Javert跳下塞纳河却是几周前，甚至几日前才发生的事。

当他望着那个男人，他发觉屋里渐渐灌满了不知从何处而来的水。蓝色的月光变成了蓝色的塞纳河。河水包围着正坐在椅子上熟睡的Javert，将他吞没了；他的发丝漂浮在水面上，起伏着，连同那从他鼻腔中冒出的一个个气泡。

可Valjean起不了身，甚至在想象中也不能。他只能拼命而绝望地伸出手，够向男人。他的胳膊太沉重了，在半空中吃力地颤抖着。可即便如此，那个明明一动不动的男人，却好像离他越来越远。

他的视线随即变暗了，河水变成了黑色。他什么也看不见，什么也感觉不到了。

 

 


	16. 风中之烛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert逐渐理解了Valjean，一如河边那晚后Valjean理解他。

 

_“我们接受我们自认值得的爱。”_

_——佚名_

 

***

 

到了清晨，Javert发现Valjean在睡梦中动过身子。他挪到了床的一侧，一只手臂胡乱垂在床沿。尽管这个男人依旧没有康复的迹象，这件事好歹给了Javert一丝希望。

他不得不花了几个小时出门去，先去警署，用最含糊的措辞向他的长官搪塞着请了个假，接着去买了些食材。他本来打算去武人街看看，后来又否决了这个想法。再让那个姑娘提心吊胆有什么好的呢？还不如让她以为她父亲只是去度假了。

除此之外，Javert还想到，要是知会了Valjean的家人（如果他的养女和老仆算得上家人的话），他们肯定会把Valjean接回去；而除非Valjean的头脑清醒了，Javert是不会让这种事发生的。要是哪个人看到了他的那些伤痕——比如医生——可就不妙了。Javert猜测她们两人对Valjean的过往都一无所知。虽然他并不觉得她们会因为看到了罪犯的烙印就诉诸什么法律手段，但他知道Valjean不想让她们其中任何一个知晓那些过往。

等他回到公寓，Valjean仍然没有换过姿势。

Javert长长地叹了口气，皱起眉。他把椅子拖到床边，脑袋里琢磨着刚去署里收到的卷宗。无非是一摞报告，关于抢劫的、谋杀的、破坏公物的——也不知相互间有没有联系——治安官认为他还是可以去调查一下。通常他会借用署里其他人的办公桌来读报告，但他在家里也完全可以做这件事。他把文件摊在腿上，在笔记本上龙飞凤舞，偶尔停下来换一换Valjean额头上的冷敷布。

可他只有一半的注意力放在那些卷宗上。焦虑干扰了他的专注。眼看Valjean的状况毫无起色，他在那儿坐得愈久，心中就愈不安。

起初Javert仅仅以为等他醒过来就好了。可是现在，他开始仔细考虑起医生的话，不由得担心Valjean的状况比他最初以为的要严重得多。

他不晓得这个男人有多长时间没有进食或者喝水。他知道平均来说，只用两周左右就能把一个人饿死，而不喝水的话，更用不了几天。

出于这种挥之不去的恐惧，尽管明知不可取，他还是尝试让男人咽下几口水。他把杯子抵到Valjean的唇边，侧抬起他的脑袋。一开始，那只让Valjean又喷又呛，咳嗽了好一阵，但依然没从昏睡中醒过来。之后Javert学聪明了，他捏住男人的鼻子，继续尝试，似乎变得轻松了些。尽管Valjean还是会呛水，但在发呕间隙（因为呼吸被阻塞了不会喷出来），他反射性地咽下去了少许。Javert用这种方式喂了至少两小杯水给他，对此他很是满意。

然而，当外面的钟声敲响，太阳落向地平线，Valjean依然没醒。

又一晚过去了。清晨变成白日，白日又变回傍晚。

男人依旧沉睡着。

Javert坐在床边凝视他，双臂交抱靠着床，愁眉不展。他看着男人苍白枯槁的脸庞和纹丝不动的身形，只觉得内脏拧缩，胸腔发紧。

他不再忧心Valjean的健康，而是忧心起了他的性命。他睡得越久，越有可能永远醒不过来。

Javert的脸上阴云密布。他攥起拳头，紧紧揪着床单，咬着牙齿。“要是你死了，我永远不会原谅你，你知道的，”他低声说，“在经过这一切之后。你不能死。我不准，听到了没有？我不准你死。”

男人没有反应。

Javert坐在那儿，不快地瞪着他。失望变成了忧郁，变成了痛苦，变成了绝望。

“你惹到我了，”他嘟囔着，“你知不知道？”但他的声音里并无愤怒，只有阴郁。

他垂下头，头发垂过双肩。他把脸埋进了手里。等他再开口时，那声音轻柔得如同耳语。

“Come back to me, you fool.”

只有黑夜，只有死寂。

“—vert……”突然响起一声低喃。

Javert吓了一跳，猛抬起头，从椅子里弹了起来。

Valjean仍在昏睡，但那之前毫无所动的表情扭曲了起来，隐隐显出痛苦——抑或困惑。呼吸声似乎也更分明了。

Javert那双冰蓝的眸子惊奇地打量着他，却不敢太过期待。

“Valjean.”

男人的脸抽动着，扭曲了一瞬，又发出了一声压抑的、轻微的呻吟。然后重新回到了那焦躁的睡眠中。

Javert盯着他，肩膀塌了下来，既感到失望，又觉得释然。他自心底发出了一声叹息，然后慢慢坐了回去。他靠在床边的椅子里，下巴抵着交抱的胳膊，发了一会儿呆，最后气鼓鼓地阖上了眼睛。 

 

***

 

他不知什么时候睡了过去，等醒来时，傍晚已快过去了。晚霞的余晖透过积灰的窗玻璃倾泻而入，显现出粉的、橙的色彩。

他首先看向Valjean，在发觉男人的状况并没多大变化后，便起身去了盥洗室，之后又烧了一壶水。他给自己泡了杯茶，然后拿了片抹黄油的面包坐回椅子上。他粗略地扫了几眼卷宗，最后决定今晚不看了。

他不再忧惧Valjean的状况，而是拾起了信心——那个人终归会慢慢好起来的。这打不倒Javert，因为他有的是耐心。

他又看了一眼躺在自己床上的男人，叹了口气，把手上的空盘子放到地上，起身再次查看他的状况。

他努力回忆着当初Valjean是怎么照顾同样病中的他的。他们都发着烧。不过那时，Javert可不是这副营养不良的样子，而且显然清醒得多，也有“活力”得多。

Javert像之前那样，把手腕一侧贴向男人的额头，估量体温。依旧很烫手，额前也挂着豆大的汗珠。

令他惊讶的是，Valjean的眼睛翕动着睁开了，尽管只睁开了些许。那双眼睛看向他，呆滞而无神。男人伸出手，颤抖着，触碰着Javert的脸。

Javert吓了一跳，但没有动。

“Javert……”Valjean缓缓开口，字句含糊，“你是个……好人。你知道吗？”

他感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来，血液随着一阵战栗冲上皮肤。“什、什么？”

虽然Valjean正看着他，视线却像望着远方。

“我不想……你死。”他喃喃着，手落了回去。他本想抓住眼前人的衣服，却不幸失败了；由于没了力气，只能像一片枯叶似的落回了床上。

Javert退后一步，吞咽了一下。“你脑子烧坏了吗？”

“别……跳。”他轻声说，眼睛再次阖上了。

“Valjean.”

他不想这个男人再次失去意识。

“别。”Valjean的声音哽了一下，听上去不像一个字，更像一声呜咽。Javert想把他摇醒，告诉他那早过去了，再也不会发生了。他怎么敢质疑他！

可男人已经昏睡了过去，Javert怀疑他根本不知道自己说了什么。再者，他也没法为了这种事生气。内疚总是大于恼怒的。

“该死。”他低咒道。

Valjean是因为这场高烧混淆了时间感，又回到了Javert意图自杀的时候吗？还是说打一开始他就没放过心？他那内心深处的恐惧，只不过被埋葬在了礼貌与忍耐中，被扼制在了冷静的面具下，因为一场病又暴露无遗了？

Javert的心沉了下去。以他对Valjean的了解来看，的确如此。

他跌坐回椅子里，用手揉着脸。 

 

***

 

第二天一早，Javert总算能给Valjean多喂点水了，虽然男人依旧没有完全醒过来。他在睡梦中时断时续的咕哝着，身子在床上虚弱地扭动。恼人的是，这个动作总是让他额头上的毛巾掉下来，Javert只能不断地给他搭回去——不过他对此并没什么抱怨。事实上，Valjean任何像个活物的表现都让他高兴。

他又回到老位置坐着，倒了杯咖啡，拿着新送来的报纸。

过了一会儿，他听到个声音。

“Javert……”

他挑起眉毛，看向床上。Valjean的脑袋枕着枕头，正朝着他，脸上带着一副惊诧的神情。

Javert放下正在读的报纸，小心翼翼地叠好放在腿上，试图掩盖住情绪。“哦？你终于肯醒过来了？”

“你……”他吞咽了一下，声音因为长时间未开口而显得嘶哑，“你真的在这里？”

Javert眯起眼睛。“不然……？”

Valjean张开嘴巴，又合上了，什么也没说。他扭过脑袋，转而盯着天花板。“我在哪儿？”他问，“这是哪里？”

“这是我住的地方，”Javert回道，挑起一边眉毛。“虽然我以为已经很明显了。”

“这是你的床？”

“鉴于我没有理由放几张床，是的。”

“哦。”他的脸垮了下来，“我很抱歉，”他说道，转过身子，脸对着墙壁。

“什么？”

“我打扰到你了。我给你添麻烦了。”

“你究竟在说什么？你什么也没做，又不是你故意想在街上晕倒的；你也不知道我会碰到你。”

“是这样，可我——”他吞咽了一下，似乎有些尴尬。“——可是先生，您为什么不把我送到医院呢？”

Javert皱起眉。先生？这家伙从街垒后就没这么正式地称呼过他了，甚至以前也没有。

“ _叫我做‘探长先生’。_ ”他突然听见自己的声音命令道——那声音来自于近十年前的记忆。他仍然记得那时他是怎样掐住Valjean的喉咙。突然间，他似乎又回到了那个年轻得多的时候。

他困惑地赶跑了这个念头。

另一个接踵而至。“ _我觉得您是想说‘attendez’，先生。_ ”依旧是他的声音，来自去年夏天。

Javert皱起眉。长久以来，他都希望这个男人能像对待一个陌生人，对待一个执法者那样尊称他，好划清他俩的界线。可如今Valjean真这么做了，听起来却相当刺耳。

“医院？”他难以置信重复道，“当然不行。要是有人看到你的伤，认出你是个罪犯怎么办？”

男人踌躇了。“啊——我明白了，是啊，可是，”他垂头丧气地说，“那不重要了。”

“当然重要。你究竟有什么毛病？你想回去蹲监狱吗？”

“不是，可……”

“可是什么？”

“只是……你用不着这么做。”

“那我该怎么做？就让你躺在那儿，脸朝下躺在大街上？”

Valjean不吭声了。

“你真是莫名其妙。你明知道我不会那么做。”

“我……”Valjean缓缓开口，“我知道这些……让你烦恼。是我让你烦恼了。我知道你不想收留个罪犯在家里。”

“那不是——”

“你用不着这么做。你没必要带我来这儿。我知道对你来说，我只会让你想起那些不愉快的过往。你该就那么走过去，装作不认识我，那更好。我猜你是觉得因为去年那些事，你有义务帮我一把，可你什么也不欠我，Javert。如果我打扰到你了，你就应该把我送走。”

“什么？”Javert扬起脑袋，“你怎么能说出这种话？你怎么会觉得我只是……？”他恼火地叹了口气，“你究竟出了什么毛病？”

“出了什么毛病？”Valjean木然地重复，“我不知道。我就要死了，我猜。仅此罢了。”

Javert猛地从椅子里弹了起来，椅腿刮过地面，发出“嘎”的一声。他震惊地瞪着男人，片刻后，才靠近床边，用凶狠的目光逼向他。

“因为什么？”他质问道，一半出于愤怒，一半出于恐惧。

“因为……我不知道。悲伤，大概吧。”

“什么？悲伤又不会死人！”

“你得去和医生讨论这个问题了。”Valjean说，靠着枕头坐了起来。他依旧没有看向Javert，只是盯着远处，双眼无神。

“Valjean！”他叫道，脸上隐约显出了怒容，“你这样多久了？你没告诉其他人？为什么你要在雨天像那样跑街上去？你的女儿呢？你的仆人呢？”

“走了。”他说。

“走哪儿去了？”

“离开了。”

“什么时候回来？”

Valjean像是陷入了某种思绪中。他的声音惨淡，神情肃穆。“她们永远不会回来了。”

探长愣了愣。他回想起他发现这个男人时的那身穿着——通身黑色。丧服？“你不会是说……她们不会——你不会是说她们死了吧。”

“不，她们活得好好的。只是我再也见不到她们了。”

Javert迟疑了。“为什么？”

“Cosette现在结婚了。她离开了我的生活。她的丈夫……他不怎么认可我，也不应当认可我。过去我每天都去看她，可是，不了，再也不了，”他顿了顿，“这样更好，对她来说，对他俩来说。他们值得自己的幸福，而我只是个妨碍。”

“你是想告诉我，这段时间你一直一个人？”

“从二月起。”

“二月！你病了多久？”

“我不知道。几周？几个月，也许。我不怎么有时间感，毕竟也没什么好记住的日子。”

“你病了这么长时间，都没有——？你都没想着去——？可你总该叫了医生来吧？”

“是啊，门房给我叫了医生，”他叹声道，“我告诉她用不着，没必要花这个钱，可她似乎觉得这件事挺重要的。”

Javert大吃一惊。“所以你——你是怎么打算的？就这么消沉下去，不告诉任何人？你看起来都快饿死了！你上一次吃东西是什么时候？”

Valjean想了一会儿，他那呆滞的目光飘忽着，一次、两次。他耸了耸肩。

“你不知道？”他难以置信地叫道，“你到底——？你为什么要这么对自己？为什么不告诉其他人你病了？为什么要让你自己饿死？为什么要默不作声地受这些折磨？为什么不在乎？为什么不让别人帮你？”

Valjean的面容让他想起了墓地里的那些石雕，孤苦伶仃，郁郁寡欢，在那静默的哀恸中永恒地注视着远方。

“我不想打扰任何人，”他直白地说，“而且……我也没有任何人了。”

这几个字重重地打在Javert的胸口，像是猛挨了一闷棍，打得他肺部空气尽失，肋骨发瘀。

“再说，”Valjean继续道，“这样更好。我不想再麻烦任何人。”

“麻烦？”Javert重复着，瞪大双眼。

“也许我的时日到了，”男人半是自语地说道，“也算不上多坏。我该告别这个世界了……这不过是件小事。不重要的，影响不了什么。没人需要我了。”

如果先前那些仅仅是击伤了Javert，这句话便将他震得粉碎。一声压抑的吸气钻出了喉咙。

若一个只为他人而活的人，发现没人需要他了，会怎么样？会失去目标，找不到继续存活的理由么？

Javert不寒而栗。

突然间，他发现自己对上了一面镜子，那镜中的投影正直视着他。

“ _你夺走了我活下去的理由，_ ”他听见数月前的自己这么说。“ _我一文不值了。_ ”“ _就放我走吧；这对我俩都好。_ ”

再一次地，这个男人令他的灵魂战栗。

Valjean之前的那副模样，如此坚决，如此笃定；如此执着于挽救生命，用他那圣哲般的智慧纠扰着Javert，好像那是他的天职似的——可Javert从未料到，他的心中竟也会有那些曾让他自己哀哀欲绝的念头：心如死灰，自轻性命；那浮于绝望边缘、倍受折磨的精神，仅仅因为对他人的义务而维系着。

他从未想过，当周围没人看着他时，这个男人是什么样的。他会怎样对待自己。

Cosette的那些话，从他的记忆深处浮现了出来——那些他从未真正思索过的话：

“ _Papa只吃那种黑面包。我求了他好久，让他对自己好一点，但他不肯。直到后来我威胁他说他吃什么我就吃什么，他才开始吃白面包。_ ”

 “ _他什么东西好就给我买什么，但从来不给自己买一件。住另外一边时，他甚至跟我们分开睡——就睡在屋后的那间小棚屋里。只要一个人，他就干脆连火也不生，所以我经常陪着他在那儿。只有这样，至少为了我，他好歹会把屋子弄得暖和一点。_ ”

他暗骂自己为何没有早一些看清这点——这个男人历来如此。多显而易见的事。

“ _我这辈子已经受够了罪，没办法再看另一个人受这种折磨！_ ”在那河边的第二晚，Valjean这样叫道。

那时，他并不理解这话的含义。

Javert独来独往的生活方式，会触动Valjean如此之深，是因为他也身处那样无所不至的孤独中吗（尽管并非自愿）？这就是Javert的困境同样让他深受其扰的原因？因为Valjean在他身上看到了自己的影子？

跟Javert不同的是，这个男人知道什么是爱，也渴求陪伴——然而，在他被迫所过的生活中，却从未有过机会遂愿。对Javert来说，一个从不知晓、也不在乎这些东西的人，离了它们照样能活。可对Valjean而言……

“ _我就没见papa跟其他人待在一块儿过，_ ”Cosette曾对他说，“ _他没有朋友——或者至少没有我知道的朋友。但看看现在，您来了！_ ”

他的喉咙像打了个结。牙关紧咬，神情震颤。

他真是Valjean生活中，除了他女儿以外，唯一的那个人吗？

“ _Javert，我在想……过了这么多年，你是唯一一个真正认识我的人。_ ”

“ _这不是很讽刺么。_ ”

“ _的确。因为，说起来，你也从未了解过我。_ ”

直到此刻，Javert才完全领会了这个事实。

在那时，他确实刚刚意识到Valjean是个好人——是个比他高尚得多的人。

但直到现在，他才意识到Valjean还是个厌恶自我的好人。那些自我牺牲来得如此轻易，不光是因为他一辈子都致力于帮助别人，还因为他打一开始就根本不在乎自己。

难怪他从未拒捕。

“ _那不是我的本性啊，Javert。_ ”

“ _之前我就告诉过你，我一直都是你的犯人，只要你一声令下。_ ”

难怪他会在街垒时救他，又把他从河里拽上来——明知那只会把自己送进监狱。Valjean把一个陌生人的命——甚至他最大对头的命——都看得比自己的更重要。

当四周无人时，他便开始苛剥自己，嘲笑自己。Javert意识到，Valjean的力量和勇气——他的担忧，他的善良——全是为别人存在的。他的自尊来源于为他人造福，为他人分忧——一旦没有人了，自尊也就消失了。他又陷入了那毫无所谓的情绪中，全然无视自己的幸福。

没有了他的女儿，他还有谁呢？

只有Javert。

可Javert推开了他。他坚称自己不想看到他，也不想收到他的信。Javert不需要他。

“ _没人需要我了。_ ”

原来Valjean想要接触他，想要保持联系，不只是为了给Javert安慰，也是为了给自己安慰？

“ _那只是……我只是想给你写信。_ ”

原来这个男人，如此绝望地想要抓紧他俩之间的牵绊，是因为缺乏目标，想要找寻生命的意义么？他在Javert的身上，是否找到了活下去的理由？

铺天盖地的罪恶感淹没了Javert。

又是他的冷酷，把一个人逼向了死亡？

一想到，如果那天他没在那条街上偶然碰见Valjean，如果不是那男人的痛苦挣扎自发撞进了他的眼帘……

他知道，他是不会主动去找那个男人的。他不会去打探他的下落，关心他健康与否。他不会去询问为什么那张在人群中盯着他的熟悉脸庞就那么消失了。

他时常想起Valjean，没错——他没法把这个人完全赶出脑海——但他不想跟他再有关联，不想再记起这辈子的那些挫败。

Valjean会死——因为他，因为他的冷漠——而他甚至都不知道。

Javert试图压下喉头的哽咽。

“你——你——”他发着抖，瞪向Valjean，眼中满是痛苦和愤恨。他的声音变成了尖利的咆哮。“你这个伪君子！”他怒斥道。

“说什么生命的神圣，”他开口，狂暴地比划着手势，“说什么无论如何也要活着，哪怕在一个人毫无可活的时候——而你却任由自己消沉下去。你根本不在乎自己！你说没人需要你，好像那是个轻生的正当理由似的，你就这么轻易地向死亡和绝望屈服了！你说你要去死，那是件小事！没人在乎，无关紧要！你把自己的性命看得一文不值，好像你所做的一切，你打算做的一切，都那么无足轻重，而你明知不是那么回事！”

他揪住Valjean的衣领，迫使他面对着自己。拳头紧攥着那衬衫的衣料。

“该死的，看着我！”

Valjean吓了一跳，往后瑟缩着。

“你怎么能一边说着心存希望，说着宽恕和补救，说着要敬畏生命的馈赠，一边却对自己毫不在乎？你怎么能把一个人从绝境里拉回来，告诉他无论如何都要活下去，却又自己寻求解脱，只因为你觉得那适合你？你怎么敢。你怎么敢！”

“你这个恶魔！你自己都做不到，怎么还敢叫人遵循你的忠告！如果你自己都不相信自己的话，那时我为什么要听你的，嗯？你的那些讲演，那些布道，全都没有意义？不过是些空洞的、情感泛滥的废话？你是想当个骗子么，Valjean？让我像个傻瓜似的相信你？”

“你说你会指引我，这就是你做的示范？我倒不如跟你一块儿死了！我会这么做，我会这么做的，就为了对付你！你这个混蛋！你怎么敢这么对自己？你的生命要是一文不值，你要是一文不值，那我连一文不值都不如了！”

“你就傲慢到救了一个人的命，又要马上丢掉自己的么？你就打算这么抛弃他，在经过这一切之后，在你说了做了那么多，在你不断向他保证你会在他身边之后？你说你会成为他的拐杖，成为他黑暗中的光？你怎么敢这么对我，你怎么敢！”

在这番激烈的爆发中，Valjean一直被他紧紧钳锢着。男人那双原本呆滞无神的眼睛，缓缓睁大了，显出恐惧和愧疚的光来。他发着抖，不敢呼吸。

“我很抱歉，”Valjean努力说道，神情黯然，“我很抱歉，我——”

Javert的胃部翻搅了起来。

“不！”他咆哮道，扼住了Valjean的喉咙。“不！我再也不想从你嘴里听到这个词！听到了没有？再也不想！在你胆敢去爱什么人之前，你得先学会自我尊重！不然那会是什么样的爱？你知道那会对一个人产生什么影响吗？你怎么会觉得有人接受了你的感情——任由你走进他们的心——还能对你的死无动于衷？”

Valjean在他的手中显得那样弱小，那样脆弱，抖得像什么无助的小东西似的。“我以为你恨我。”他怯顺地说，声音微弱而破碎。

“我当然不恨你，你个白痴！”他叫道，“你当真以为我会恶待我的恩人，你就是这么低看我的？你把我当成什么人了？”他放开了手，退后一步，难以置信地摇着头。“也许是有人觉得我不知感激，可——天呐，Valjean！”

男人坐在床上，颤抖着，一时说不出话来。“你——你真的……”他的喉结滚动，声音破碎。“你不恨我？”

“你这个无可救药的傻瓜！”Javert怒道，“我这辈子从没恨过你！”

Valjean的神情因痛苦而扭曲了。他把头垂得很低，弓着背，泪水流到了脸上。一声啜泣钻出了喉咙。他用床被裹着自己，像是树起了一面盾牌、一团茧壳，身子因为呼吸加促而抖动着。他强压着哭泣，把自己更紧地蜷在床上。他的脸埋在胳膊和膝盖上，唯一能瞧见的，只有那轻微抖动着的银白发卷。

Javert瞪着自己床上那团颤抖的形状，神情在惊愕中抽了抽。

他明确地感觉到，自己是造成这一状况的原因，或者说，至少是原因之一。可他不明白究竟为什么会这样。

尽管身量健硕，Valjean看上去却那么小。不知为何，他就像只兔子，发现自己迎面撞上了捕食者，想要缩回洞里却迷路了，只能吓得僵坐在那儿，拼命巴望着只要不动，就能藏身进灌木丛里。

Javert皱起眉，撇了撇嘴。他走向梳妆台，从最下面的抽屉里取出了一床褪色的蓝色羊绒毯子，半抛半放地搭在了Valjean身上。

男人吃了一惊，微微抬起头，又立马埋了下去，只把那裹着他的毯子抓得紧紧的。

Javert打量了他一会儿，然后伸出手。

他刚要碰到Valjean的肩膀，男人便朝后一缩，对那甚至还未真正发生的触碰心存畏惧。好像觉得迎接他的会是暴力，好像生怕自己会被铐上。

Javert拧起眉头。他缩回手，落在身侧。“你干嘛表现得我好像会——”他突然住了声，咂了咂舌，脑袋扭向一边。

事实上，他的触碰给男人带来的，从来都只有伤痛。

Javert想起他的手是如何掐着Valjean的脖子。想起在下水道口时，他的猎爪是如何嵌进男人的肩膀。想起他如何用几乎扭伤人的力度攥着男人的手腕，把他拽上了马车。

他曾手握长鞭，鞭子自半空落下，打在一群人裸露的背上。那是群没有容貌，没有姓名，只有编号的人。Valjean曾是其中一员。

这个男人无疑还带着那些伤痕——那些可能正由Javert亲手施予的伤痕。

他不该惊讶Valjean会害怕自己碰他。他之前从没想过这些。尽管他告诉自己，这并不代表什么，可其中的某些东西仍叫他不安。这回轮到他退缩了。

既然交流无法更进一步，他只能转身，走进相邻的小厨房，打开贮藏柜和抽屉，取出了几个罐子和勺子。又用那只带着凹痕的铜水壶，在橱柜边带盖的水桶里舀了一壶水。之后划燃一根火柴，往那被熏黑的炉灶里生火。

他的动作中带着股急躁的懊丧，一举一动都不如平常流畅自然，不是撞到台面，就是放东西时又快又大声。水壶“哐”的一下扔在炉上，缺了口的瓷茶杯在托盘上当啷作响。

Javert咬着嘴唇。他撬开罐盖，从里面捏出了一撮茶叶，放进滤胆的网篮中，又把它挂进水壶里，同壶盖相扣合。

他往后顺了顺头发，把一绺散落的发丝别在耳后，然后在炉前跪下身子，透过那未闩的炉门看着里面的火焰。那熟悉的闪烁和劈啪声让他冷静了一些，但依旧无法完全平息他的苦恼。

隔墙后传来一声呜咽，但转瞬就被强压了下去，重归于沉默。

Javert阖上双眼，手摸上自己的鬓须（这是他不安时惯有的动作），咬了咬口腔内侧。

无数将成未成的咒骂在他脑海中起伏着。这个时候他倒更愿乱发一通脾气，可他仅仅是呆在那儿，揉着脸，眼睛盯着炉火。

终于，水开的嘶嘶声让他回过了神。他站起身，揭开壶盖，把茶水倒了出来。因为没有牛奶，他便往其中一杯里舀了勺蜂蜜，这对火烧火燎的嗓子是有好处的。

他一手端起一只杯子，一杯放在围手椅旁的桌上，一杯递给了Valjean。

男人吓了一跳，抬起那双泪光犹在的棕色眸子，困惑地瞅了他一眼，又把脑袋飞快地埋了下去。

“喝，”Javert说道，继续把杯子塞向他。“你好几天没正经喝过水了。再说你——你哭也没什么用。所以，喝吧。”

Valjean别无选择，只得接过那冒着热气的茶杯（杯子都快递到他的膝盖上了）。他不情不愿地用手握着，一只手拿杯子，一只手拿茶托，两只胳膊仍裹在那如护盾般的毯子下，环着自己。

Javert坐在椅子上，观察着男人的脸。

他不是很明白Valjean为什么会哭。看起来是因为他发现——他，Javert，并不恨他。可即使不通人情如Javert，也看得出那显然不是什么喜悦的泪水，甚至不是释怀。

Javert搞不明白。他唯一清楚的是，这个男人因为某种原因被击垮了——部分是由于他之前的冷酷——因此，这解铃人的工作不知怎的就正好落到了他的肩上。可他毫无头绪。他不晓得自己该做什么，该说什么；他只得坐在那儿，一坐就是好几个小时，等待着未知的转机，听着男人那压抑的啜泣逐渐平缓。

最后，他转过头，再次盯着眼前的人。

Valjean一动未动地坐在那儿，但不再发抖了，呼吸也平顺了下来。他不知什么时候喝了那茶，杯子已经空了，连同茶托正放在他身边。这是个进步。然而，那男人仍然蜷在被子里，像只乌龟缩进了壳。

他之前也是这样的么？在跳河之后？

不，即使那时，他也没这么半死不活的。他仍然存着些许抗争的念头。他之所以去死，是因为他觉得那是他该走的、唯一能走的路，而不是因为他轻视自己，轻视生命。

这可真是此一时，彼一时！他们的角色竟完全调转过来了。然而并没什么好欣慰的，在劝人向生这件事上，Valjean可比他擅长得多。

何况上一次，Javert的情况还没这么糟。他是有意让自己浑身带刺，难以接近——因为他的顽固、他的愤怒，因为他的骄傲和怨恨。

可Valejan的情况不同。他没有那样暴戾的情绪，也不是那种会拒绝帮助，对别人的柔声善意视而不见的人。问题不在于此。真正的问题是，他跌落得太深，这些东西已经影响不了他了。

Javert对此束手无策。

Valjean就像那冒烟的烛芯，熄灭得太快了。他那灵魂中的火花已经消逝了。

消逝去哪儿了？

Javert不知道。

但他知道，他必须重新点燃它。

他不清楚的是，他该怎么去做这样的事。该怎样让一个人重拾活力，重拾生存的意志——在他本人都毫不在乎的时候？

Valjean清楚。

可他不能去问他。眼前这个男人，已不是他熟知的Valjean了——可他同时又是。在某个角落，在内心深处，Valjean还在那儿，还没有死去；只是被埋葬了。

他的工作，便是要把他挖出来。

 _我不会让你就这么悄无声息地死去的_ ，Javert心想。 _在经过这一切之后。_

 

 


	17. 同心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert尽最大努力让Valjean振作起来。

 

_严格来说，友谊就是一种互爱。乐彼之乐，待彼如己。_

_——柏拉图_

 

***

 

“你得吃点儿东西。”Javert说。

Valjean看起来根本没听他说话，依然裹着毯子，把自己蜷成一个球。

Javert眯起眼睛，那双冰蓝的眸子在他身上打量着。“你有没有听我说话？”

没有回应。

Javert气冲冲地离开椅子，站到他跟前。“你甚至不晓得自己上回吃东西是什么时候。”他斥声道，扬起一只手。

Valjean依旧没抬眼看他。

Javert的神情黯淡了下来，胳膊落回身侧。“你就要死了，”他低声恳求，“这对你来说都无所谓吗？”

“该死，听着，你必须吃东西。你在我家，躺在我的床上，你无权拒绝我。医生说你必须进食，不然就活不了了。我可不会让你死在我的手上，听到了吗？”

Valjean的脑袋抬起了一点，刚好够那只棕色眼睛露出来，在银白的发卷下偷偷看他。“你给我叫了医生？”他咕哝着。

“我当然得叫医生了，呆子。那会儿你都快没命了。”

那只眼睛又垂下了。“你没必要这么做。叫医生很贵的。”

Javert咬着牙齿，低吼了一声。“够了，”他嘶声道，拳头紧攥，“别再事事跟我作对。事情已经够糟的了。要是你真这么担心我的个人开销，就别让这医生白请了。Tu comprends？”他顿了顿，瞪着他。“我说，听明白了吗？”

Valjean不吭声。

“天呐，看在上帝的份上！”他抓住男人的肩膀。“要是我把东西端到你面前，你会吃吗？”

Valjean看向他，那张枯瘦的脸上神情十分疲惫。他无精打采地坐着，垂下眼睛，看向一边。“会吧。”

Javert放开他，大步朝楼梯走去。“很好，那你在这儿等着，我去跟房东说一声。”

门正要关上时，他又把脑袋探了进来，补充道，“那个医生没有收我一个苏，如果这能让你好受些的话。”

 

***

 

Valjean花了很久才吃完Javert端给他的简单餐食。他看上去没什么食欲，只偶尔咬一小口，也不去瞧自己吃了什么。进食对他来说仿佛是件苦差事，只因为受到某种无声的威胁才勉强下咽。

他在床上靠墙坐着，手里端着喝了一半的咖啡，搁在腿上。他的神色看起来没那么凄惨了，但仍然颓丧得很，从表情中Javert看不出什么真正的变化。相比他最初醒来时，也没多几分活下去的意愿。

他面朝着窗外，眼神放空。他已经那么坐了至少一个小时。

Javert坐在椅子里观察着他，一只手捂着脸。“我不知道该怎么帮你，”他直言道，“就告诉我你想让我做什么吧。我不是你，没有你那样无穷无尽的耐心和理解力。我不知道你需要什么。”

然而回应他的只有房屋年久失修的嘎吱声，老旧的木头和灰泥因承重而下陷。

Javert看着他。“你不打算跟我说话了么？”

Valjean仅仅是哀伤地看着一边。

Javert压下喉头的哽咽，皱起眉。“我想——我想要你好起来。我真的不想看见你这个样子。可我不知道该做什么才能让事情好转。你得告诉我该怎么帮你。告诉我，我该怎么去弥补。”

“我不知道。”Valjean轻声说。

Javert阖上眼睛，耷拉下脑袋。他用双手捂住脸，揉了揉，深吸了一口气，最后变成了一声自轻的叹息。

“Valjean，”他犹豫地开口，不确定自己究竟想说什么，“我……我所知道的有关救人的一切，都是打你那儿来的。所以——所以……”他微微抬起头，只有嘴还用手捂着。他的目光飘忽，眼睛眯起，好像那样就能瞧见自己搜肠刮肚想说的话。“你对我说过生命是无价的，”他说道，站起身子，走向床边，“那么，你为什么不珍惜自己的呢？”

Valjean只是疲惫地看向他。

“为什么？”Javert问道，伸手抓住了他的肩膀，直视他的眼睛。“为什么？”

男人扭开脸，垂下头，脸上带着一种无声的痛苦。

“你难道觉得自己还不够好？你觉得你没资格活？哪怕你救过那么多人的命？”

阴影遮蔽了Valjean的神情。“你去年巴不得我死。”

Javert的嘴角垮了下来。“去年，我对你的印象可千差万别。对所有事情都是。所以，请原谅，如果那些新发现改变了我的看法的话。”

Valjean只叹了口气。

Javert悲伤地拧着眉头。“你就真那么看不起自己？”

“你知道我是什么。”他小声说。

“那么，你是什么？我想听你说出来，Valjean；我想听你自己说出来。”

男人张开嘴巴，踌躇了。一副苦相。

“你是不是想说‘我犯了法，是个囚犯，是个罪人，没人需要我’，是不是？这就是你想说的？”

Valjean的沉默中透着愧疚。

“可那又如何？不是说你就该去死，不是说你的人生就毫无意义了。谁告诉过你他们希望你去死了，嗯？谁告诉你的？”

Valjean没有回答。

“这就对了！”Javert怒道，“根本没人这么说过，你个懦夫！全世界只有你自己觉得没了你更好！为什么？”他挥舞着手，“为什么，Valjean？你的女儿会怎么说？Cosette会怎么说？还有她的母亲！还有你的主教！要是他们知道你竟让自己变成了这个样子，他们会怎么说？看到你这样自我折磨，他们就高兴了吗？不会！你说是因为别人你才想去死，可根本没人想让你这么做！”他咬着牙，一字一句都像从齿间蹦出来，“这对谁都不好，Valjean。”

Valjean只是盯着床单。

“我在跟你说话！你都不看着我吗？”Javert怒吼道。他倾身逼向那人，使得后者只得抬起头来。“没人会从中受益。”

“我很抱歉。”Valjean小声说着，可听上去并非发自内心。

“你没有！你的眼神不是这么说的！你道歉只是因为你觉得给别人添了麻烦，可那不是重点！那他妈什么都不是！你不能——你不能这么对自己！谁给你的权利去决定这样的事？谁准你去死了？我不允许。我不准！”

Valjean一动不动，身子无力地由他钳锢着。“为什么？”他说，“我知道我救过你，所以你觉得有义务偿还，可我——”

Javert发起了抖。他一巴掌朝男人脸上挥去，甚至来不及意识到自己做了什么。

冲击力让Valjean的脑袋扭向一边，迟迟没有转过来。他僵坐在那儿，双眼大睁，嘴唇张开，看上去惊呆了。他缓慢地、惊奇地伸出手，摸向自己的脸颊，像是惊异于那儿无疑已经形成的红痕。然后，他转过头，畏畏缩缩地看向Javert。

盛怒下的Javert显得异常冷酷，而他自己也心知这点。“义务？”他难以置信地重复道，声音仿佛结了冰壳的火焰。“你以为我做这些是出于义务？让你把那小子送回家，放你一条生路——那是义务。可这些？这些可不是义务。”

Valjean的眼中露出惧色。

“告诉我，”Javert说，“你把我从河里拉上来是因为义务么？是义务让你冒死跳下去，救一个对你没有半分恩惠的人？救一个自己都不想被救的人？是义务让你这么做的吗，Valjean？告诉我！”

男人在他身下哆嗦着。

“不是！不是这样的，对不对？是某些毫无相干的东西让你那么做的！也正是那些东西，让我这么做了。天呐，”他摇了摇脑袋，嘟囔着，“我甚至都不知道那到底是什么，可它就是不放过我！我没法就那样坐视不管，看着你——你——”

他猛摇了一下Valjean，手指嵌进男人的双肩。“别让我做那种事，不准叫我做那种事。你没那个权力。在你说了做了这么多之后，你没有权力再放弃。你无权叫我放手，你也明白这个要求绝无可能。我知道你明白。”他说道，松开了手，往后退了一步。

“我知道你明白那种感觉。所以好好瞧瞧你自己吧，Valjean，看看你都做了什么。要是你还没发现这跟去年有多相似，那我可真该死了。设身处地为我想想，”他怒道，“你之前就处在我这个位置。如果躺在床上的是我，你会怎么做？如果被发现半死不活地倒在街上，不吃不喝、双目无神、毫无生念的人是我呢？嗯？嗯？你明知道自己会怎么做。”

Valjean被他的身影居高临下地笼罩着，瑟瑟发抖。两行眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下。他缓缓地抬起头，看向Javert。“Javert……我很抱歉，我——”

“见鬼！”Javert咆哮道，一把揪住了他的领子。“我不是告诉过你，我不想再听你说这——”

“不、不，你不明白，”Valjean怯顺地说，迎上他的目光。“我——”他颤巍巍地伸出手，放在了Javert的胸膛上——正好在心口的位置，为他的话语作一种无声的强调。“我很抱歉。”

Javert迟疑了，他盯着那双眼睛，满腔的怒火和沮丧变成了极度的惊奇。他打量着Valjean的脸。渐渐地，他的手松开了，轻柔地将男人放了下来。

Valjean扭开脸。“我没考虑到那些，”他小声说，“我只是觉得，这样做对每个人都好。不会再妨碍他们了。”他咬着嘴唇，“我没想到这会像那……那个，会像你……经历过的那些。不过你说得对，我不能那么要求你。我不能那么要求任何人。我不该让这些事发生。”

“你说得不错，我的确没有给自己相较于别人同样的尊重。我觉得我配不上。我是个伪君子，是啊，我明白这点。我把善意都给了别人，丝毫未留给自己。对我来说，那其实是公道的，可一想到你差点……”他颤栗起来，“我不希望那种事发生在任何人身上。即便是我自己。”

“你得理解，”他轻声说，“我已经倾其所有了。我觉得我的生命已经毫无价值，毫无意义。”他顿了顿，陷入思绪中。又偏过头，阖上了眼睛。“可那个时候你也是这么想的。而你完完全全错了。”他皱起眉头，“也许我也错了，也许你证明得对。只是这对我来说，太难了。我只是……我不知道。”他的声音摇摇欲坠，“我只是太累了。”

Javert上下打量着他。

这个男人看上去依旧萎靡不振，灰白枯槁；但某种层面上，他看上去要像他自己一些了。

然而，他还是少了过去的某种东西。Javert不确定那是什么，但他知道有所缺失。像是某种……生气。某种火花。

他拉下嘴角，坐回了椅子里，胳膊懒散无力地搭在两侧，琢磨着目前的情况。

他又瞥向Valjean（后者正盯着地板），发现那个男人的目光和神情，依旧没什么神采。

他还能做什么？

Javert沮丧地叹了口气。他稍稍坐直了一些，垂下头，但还是打不起精神。他阖上眼，用手摸了摸额头。

“我对你……太刻薄了，”他开口道，“你对我一直很公道，哪怕很多时候根本没理由如此，但我不知感激。是我的错，我知道。你只是想帮我，而我把你逼走了。”

“你不该受那样的对待。我也一直明白这点，只是……”他搓拧着双手，垂在腿间，“我很难对自己承认那些事。我不习惯认错，也不习惯思考，我不关心自己作何感想，又为何有这些感想。可我不止一次发现，我为我对你说的某些话后悔，甚至在我说的时候就那么觉得。”

“我不知道……”他吞咽了一下，“我不知道该怎么表达我对你的感觉，甚至我自己都时常云里雾里的。那让我很困惑，”他说，摊开一只手比划着，“整个世界都让我困惑，这些日子以来。但尤其是你。总是你。”

他的声音变得更温柔了。“不去想它，把这些东西全都赶出脑袋，是要容易些的。假装一切都没有发生过。长久以来，这都是我唯一能走的路——是让生活表面上回归正轨的唯一方法。我以为，我们再也不要见面，这对你更好。我以为你太仁慈，太心软，不好承认你更希望没我在你眼前。你有你自己的生活——正直的、美好的生活——我不想再用过去来污染它。我以为把你逼走，是同时帮了我们两人一个忙。”他耷拉着脑袋，神情黯然，“也许是我错了。”

他长长地叹了一口气。

“那个时候，我还在发烧，脑子也不清醒，我一直问你为什么要做这些，为什么要在乎。你说我是知道的，”他的神情颤动，“是啊，我知道。我的确知道。但我没法对自己承认，那太伤人，太痛苦了。”

Valjean抬起头，询问地看着他。

Javert直直地盯着他，站起身来。“现在你问我，为什么要这么做？说得好像你不知道似的，”他舔了舔嘴唇，摇着头，“你假装一无所知，可事实上，你完全知道我为什么这么做，正如你知道自己为什么不放我走。”

Valjean跟他对视了一会儿，又垂下头，看着地面。

那脸上的神情是愧疚么？Javert想着。

“在你内心深处，你知道自己是在做一件错事，”他说，“你知道你的做法有多荒唐。你知道我为什么在乎你。”

Valjean缓缓抬起头，看着Javert。他的眉头皱着，目光游移，像是在他脸上搜寻着什么。“你为什么……在乎我？”

Javert瞪着他，眯起眼睛。“什么，你以为——？”他仔细观察着Valjean的神情，眉头拧了起来。他咂了咂舌，扭开脸，面色发红。“我当然在乎你了，你个白痴。”

他揪扯着裤子的布料，肩膀紧绷。

Valjean很长时间都没出声，令他有些好奇。他微微转过脑袋，瞥见眼泪从男人的脸颊滑落。

“噢。”Valjean轻喃着。而后表情扭曲了起来，脸埋进了掌心。那一刻，他身上的某种魔咒打破了。

Javert看着他压抑地低泣，没有吭声。他的肩膀垂垮下来，先前所有的恼怒和沮丧，变成了某种沉重肃穆的情感。

_所以，这就是你想听到的。_

他阖眼转身，握紧拳头，受不了再看那人一眼。该死，他暗咒着自己，该死。

“Valjean.”他听到自己说。

男人抬起一只闪着泪光的棕色眸子，瞥向他。

他感觉一阵热度蔓延上了皮肤，因此只好盯着地面。“你要不要……要不要我给你端盆水上来？”

Valjean勉为其难地点了点头。

“行。我再拿床新床单。”

他逃似地朝楼梯走去，却听见Valjean叫他的名字。

他转过身。

Valjean的声音很轻柔，甚至充满了歉意。他的脸颊还闪着泪痕，眼周挂着阴影。“我没……想到那会伤害到什么人。”

Javert无声地盯了他一会儿。“我也没想到。”

然后他走了出去。

 

 


	18. 安德鲁克里斯和狮子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert发现了让Valjean康复的关键。

_“爱需勇气，然痛苦却能由爱成净化之火，此爱中之人皆知。畏惧痛苦之人，如蚌深藏于壳中，无所予，无所得，抱头缩项，惴惴不前，一生至此已矣。”_

_——Eleanor Roosevelt_

 

 

***

 

Javert从梳妆台里翻出了一套刮胡工具，把它递给Valjean；后者怔怔地盯了它一会儿，又诧异地抬头看着他，嘴角扯起一丝戚然的笑。

“把你脸上那些讨人厌的东西刮掉，”Javert说，指了指自己的上唇，“不然我就亲自动手了。你看起来简直像个流浪汉。”

他其实不是认真的，不过，认识Valjean的这些年以来，这个男人从来没让自己脸上的毛发像这样胡生乱长过。Madeleine的胡须大多时候都是修剪干净的，Fauchelevent倒是留胡子，但也只是沿着两鬓，而且打理得整整齐齐。

不知为何，这个男人边幅不整的模样让Javert不舒服。因此他端了一盆水上来，又拿了一套新洗的干净衣物，以及一套刮胡工具。

然后他站在楼梯口等着，背抵着门，双手交抱在胸前。

等Valjean最终允许他进去后，Javert发现经过一番梳洗，他的样子总算略微有所改善。

男人已经擦干了头发，之前杂乱歪斜的发丝，此刻正富有光泽地微贴着头皮，翘起一撮撮雪白的发卷。他换上了干净的衬衫和长裤，衣着的改变同样让他看上去更精神了——更像个人，而不是具尸体。最令人欣慰的或许是，那该死的髭须不见了，这让他立马年轻了许多。

Javert板着面孔从头到脚打量了他一番，神情淡然，仅仅说了句“好多了”，然后换起了床被。

他走动着，以一种军人作风把床单边角一丝不苟地塞到床垫下。他感觉Valjean的目光一直停留在他的背上。于是他转过头看他。继续手上的工作。然后又转过头看他。“你是不是有话想对我说？”他粗声粗气地问。

男人靠墙站着，眼睛盯着地面。“没…没有，我只是，很抱歉给你添了这么多麻烦。”

Javert恼火地叹了口气。“你没有给我添麻烦。”他说，继续整理起床单。

“并非本意，但我的确给你添麻烦了。”

“我再说一遍，你没有。我希望你别再跟我纠缠这个问题。”

Valjean沉默了一会儿。“你没必要让我待在你的公寓里惹你心烦。”他咕哝道。

Javert回头瞥了他一眼。“你又没有其他人。”

Valjean垂下脑袋。

“再说，”他补充道，把毯子铺在床上，“上回你把我拖回你的房子，才是毫无理由，你大可以放心把我送去医院的，但你没有。至于你，从另一方面说——你，我不放心把你交给任何人。”

“不，”Valjean最后说，“不是这样的。我……我也不放心把你交给任何人。”

Javert正在装枕套的动作顿了顿。“那么，”他说，继续手上的动作，“我们达成共识了。”

等床被终于理平，他转过身，皱眉盯着Valjean，一只手叉在腰上。“现在，听好了，明天我要回去上班，别做任何让我不爽的蠢事。在你好起来之前，就呆在这儿，听到了吗？不准反驳。”

Valjean移开眼，怏怏地叹了口气。然后缓缓点了点头。

“Bien.”Javert说。

过了一会儿，Valjean又开口了，声音温顺。“可你应该睡这儿。我不想占着你的床。”

“胡扯，病号又不是我。我怀疑你现在站着都困难。再说了，我经常睡椅子，这不算什么，而你……”

“Javert，我在木板上睡了二十年啊。”

Javert顿了顿，神情茫然了一瞬。他眨眨眼，眯起眼睛。“是，所以你现在更应该睡床。”

Valjean扭开脸。“我不想这样，”他轻声说，“我不想占你的床。”

“那个，”Javert叹声道，“是你的问题，又不是我的。”

 

***

 

稍晚时候，他们吃了白葡萄酒烩肉作为晚餐，然后Valjean缩回床上，Javert则躺在围手椅里，身上搭着毯子。他把手伸向边桌，正摸索着要掐灭油灯灯芯时，Valjean低喃起了他的名字。

他抬起眼。“嗯？”

“谢谢你。”

Javert盯着Valjean，后者正躺在床上背对着他，面朝着墙壁。他阖上眼，掐灭了油灯，整个房间陷入了宽宥的黑暗中。

 

***

 

深夜，Javert被某种奇异的、野兽般的呼噜声惊醒了。

他半梦半醒地躺在椅子里，迷糊了一会儿，既着恼又困惑。他想起他为什么会睡在椅子上而不是床上，而后才意识到，他听见的不是呼噜而是呜咽——不是野兽，而是Valjean。

他眨眨眼睛，一只手揉了揉脸，看向声音的来处。

他看不太真切；一切不过是月光下朦胧的剪影，但他仍然分辨得出他床上那鼓起的、正颤抖着的一团。

突然间，伴随着一声惊叫，Valjean从床上直直弹坐了起来。他的嘴张着，喘着粗气，那急促嘶哑的声音成了房里唯一的动静。从那不成声的响动中，Javert听出这个男人正在哭。他似乎还经受着阵阵痉挛，身子不受控地发着抖，手死死攥着床被，裹向自己，好像那可以保护他似的。

看起来，他并不知道这房间里还会有另一个人目睹这一切，Javert怀疑，他甚至不知道自己身处何处。

他梦到了船坞吗？梦到狱卒的鞭打落在背上，梦到在毒辣的日头下劳作，脚踝上扣着枷锁？

梦到了那硝烟中的枪炮，梦到那群年轻人的鲜血染红街头？

还是梦到了那条河？

Javert不得而知。

也许，Valjean梦到的是Javert本人——梦到那暗夜中追逐他的无情黑影，无时无刻，无所不至，等待着将他拽回地狱的深渊。

Valjean坐在毯子下，哆嗦着。他蜷着自己，就像一个惊恐的孩子。

Javert不知道听了那压抑的喘泣多久，Valjean才终于躺回去，蜷在床上，身子仍然不自觉地抖动着。在这十五分钟至一个小时不等的时间里，Javert一直一动未动地躺在椅子中，没有吭声。他像一个全然僵定的无措的旁观者，被眼前的景象吓得动弹不得，以至并未意识到自己也是此情此景的一员。

他像这样多久了？只有Valjean自己知道。也许打一开始就如此了。Javert觉得这不是个偶然事件。

那位滨海蒙特勒伊的市长先生，也会像这般浑身冷汗地醒来，在无人听见的深夜哭叫出声吗？

这不是一件希望被他者目睹的事；这是一个人不应置于他人眼下、极其私人的磨难时刻，而Javert几乎要为自己的见证感到罪恶了，虽然他并没有什么选择。同样，他也不晓得该如何干涉。他不知道能说什么，何况，这看上去不是言语能解决的问题。

因此，他只能像一尊石雕般坐在黑暗中，观察着一切。但他的感受却并非如此。不，他的心早已不如铁石了。

在Valjean重新入睡后很久，Javert依然醒着。他盯着Valjean躺着的地方，只觉得心口被什么东西刺得生疼。

 

***

 

接下来的日子有种异样的魔力。

Javert交岗回来，会发现Valjean正熟睡着，呼吸轻浅。他会站在那儿，盯着男人看好一会儿，才脱下靴子，去拿水壶。

对他来说，在家待客完全是件闻所未闻的事，但他发现，回到有另一个人的家，也并没有想象中那么奇怪。

Valjean大部分时间都在睡，没睡觉时，Javert就用咖啡和他能吃下的最大限量的食物把他填满。

每过去一天，Vajean的身体似乎都恢复一分，尽管很慢。而Javert仍然对任何进展都报以感激。

当他在大街上巡逻时，他会不时地想起Valjean正在家里等着他，这个念头给了他一种奇怪又莫名的感受。但不知怎的，他发觉自己突然有那么一点儿渴盼回家了。

 

***

 

Javert回去工作的第三天，Valjean被公寓大门的一阵开合声吵醒了。大门很陈旧，铰链也锈迹斑斑，不论谁进到屋里，都会发出嘎吱的响动。Valjean就在这声音中睁开了眼，不记得方才梦见了什么。

他立刻看向门口，以为会看到Javert，然而，撞入眼帘的却是位矮小的、有些发福的老妇人。她穿了条绿裙子，套着奶油色的围裙，上面有一些褪色的棕色污渍。她还戴了顶相称的奶油色女帽，几绺黯淡发灰的棕色头发溜了出来。她转头瞧向他，看上去跟他一样惊讶。

“噢！先生，我——”她迟疑了，举步不定。“我不知道有人在这上面，我很抱歉。肯定打扰到您了吧，我不是有意的。”

“没有，不要紧，”Valjean轻声说，把自己从枕头上撑起了一点儿。他突然庆幸起Javert给他换了新衣服和新床单。“您没有打扰到我，夫人。”

她冲他低了低头。“但我还是要道歉。我晓得他有客人，但我以为早走了。当时那医生的脸色可相当不好看，所以我以为……啊，没什么。”

“以为什么？”

“以为您被送去医院了，先生，没别的。您在这儿，我实在很惊讶。”

“事情发展到这一步，说实话，我也挺惊讶的。”他说道，捏了捏后颈。

“那么，他是不打算送您去医院咯？您似乎病得不轻啊。”

“呃，是这样。他希望我呆在这儿。”

“我明白了。也许这样更好。有时候病得太重送去医院，反而不是什么好事儿。那么多病人围着你，咳嗽啊什么的，空气差得要命，只会互相传染。是啊，留在这儿兴许更好。我看得出您已经有点儿起色了。”

他双手交叠，搁在大腿上，大拇指漫不经心地相互捻弄着。“我想是的。”

“您的气色还是很差，先生。但至少现在清醒了，也能说话，这就很好。疼得厉害吗？”

“不，”他叹了口气，“不是那种病。”

“啊，我懂了。”她顿了顿，观察着他。“Javert竟然没有告诉我您留下了。要是我晓得他白天就把您像这样留在这儿，肯定会多来看看您的。”

Valjean觉得自己明白Javert为何“忘了”提到他。 _“要是有人看到你的伤疤……”_

“不劳费心，”他说道，推脱般地摆了摆手。“我现在一个人没问题，用不着整日整夜受人照顾。”

“既然您这么说了。”她四下张望着，像是忘记了什么东西。“啊，对，我来这儿是为了——呃，如果您不介意的话。”

“介意什么？”

“我只是来收盘子，”她解释道，移开视线，一只手叉着腰。“那个Javert啊，”她抱怨着，像只母鸡似的咯咯叫唤，“他老是忘记把盘子拿到楼下来洗。我只能一直帮他拿下来。要不然，恐怕我辛辛苦苦做好一顿饭，打开碗橱，却发现没东西盛了。”

Valjean发出一声轻笑。

“最好笑的是，他根本不怎么吃东西，”她说道，一头扎进了厨房。Valjean听到陶瓷器的碰撞声。“那么大的块头，胃口总得配得上吧，您猜怎么着。一小碗粥，一片果酱面包，他就够了。我真搞不懂他是怎么长到那个子的，就吃那么点儿东西。”

她抱着一摞碟子从厨房里走了出来，一个摞着一个，那高度差点让Valjean笑出声。

“瞧见没？”她说，脑袋点向自己怀中的一摞。“厨房里的杯子，都不见了。他全给堆在这儿，简直像条龙似的。”

Valjean的嘴角勾了起来。

老妇人慢慢走到门边，又停了下来。她的眉毛扬起，似乎刚想起了什么。“您知道吗，”她说，转头看向他，“我想，您是探长住这儿以来第一位客人，也是唯一一位。”

“是吗？”

不知怎地，他并不惊讶。然而，这简简单单的一句话仍然在某种程度上触动了他，让他的心又软化了一些，陷入了思绪里。

“是啊，”房东说道，看向了墙壁。“您是。事实上，我得说我之前甚至从没见他跟什么人在一块儿过。”她又看向他，“他一定非常喜欢您，先生。才会让您像这样住进来。”

Valjean扬起脸，微微吓了一跳。“我——”他皱起眉头，最后闭上了嘴。“嗯。”

等她离开后，他坐在床上，目光因思绪而游离。

即使之前Javert说过自己在乎他，Valjean也怀疑那仍是亏欠感多过真正的感情。毕竟，他知道这个男人从未对任何人怀揣过情意，哪怕是对他自己。

至于Javert为什么没有把他送去医院，或是留给什么人照顾，很容易解释；Javert没法让他置身于向警方暴露身份的危险中，那让他良心不安。

他的那些表白，那些话语……通通指向一个目的——那就是让Valjean活着。他猜测，既是因为Javert认为自己对他的处境负有部分责任，也因为如今没人能照顾他了，要是他死了，必然会给Javert留下污点。

Javert是个恬淡寡欲、厌恶情感的人，他是法律的忠仆，也带着与之而来在所难免的成见。他的心中绝无柔情，对任何人都不会有。毫无疑问，他绝不会允许自己逾过以责任之名严划的界限，去在乎——去真正在乎一个罪犯的幸福与喜乐。

Valjean害怕再去相信什么。

噢，哪怕他多么想。

可他不能。

经过那个夏天，经过那个男人对他说的那些话……Valjean无法再继续怀抱希望。他害怕自己只是误解了，害怕那种难以承受的挫败，那种羞耻，那种拒绝。

他受不了再把心口的伤敞开——将他过去那些愚蠢的奢望宣泄出来，去倾听自己的心声。他已经失去了一切，再不能承受失去哪怕一样东西。所以他把自己武装起来，对任何一个异想天开的念头都予以警告。做梦便等同于再死一次。

自Javert在街头发现他以来所发生的一切，都可以得到合理的解释。是理智催生了行为，而非某种温柔情感。

然而，从外人的角度看来……

他讶异地反复琢磨着男人近来的举动，思量着房东太太的话。

_“他一定非常喜欢您，先生。才会让您像这样住进来。”_

他叹了口气，眼神朝下，落到了他穿着的浅蓝色衬衣上——袖子太长了。那是Javert的衬衣。

他斜起一只胳膊，把弄着袖口。

他绝望地蹙起眉头。

喜欢？

 

***

 

到了第四天，Javert在回家时几乎是撞开了门。他浑身绷紧，表情显得痛苦。他一句话都没有跟Valjean说，就径直大步走进了厨房，脑袋低垂，兀自嘀咕着。

Valjean在床上坐起身子，目光跟随着他。他刚从睡梦中醒来，脑子还不太清醒，但仍然感到好奇。

他听见男人一把打开橱柜门，在抽屉里匆忙乱翻着。他皱起眉，不晓得是什么事让男人如此焦躁。

Javert又一阵风似地冲回房间，手上提着个带把手的小金属盒。他把盒子哐当一声放在边桌上。

“我需要你搭把手。”男人粗哑地咕哝道。

Valjean挑起眉毛。

“帮我按一下。”Javert说。

“按什么？”

男人有些吃力地揭下左手的黑皮手套，露出了掌心一道深长的伤口。皮肉自食指指根斜向划开，一直延伸到手腕，往外冒着鲜血。整张手已经被血染得黏糊糊的。“这个。”他说。

Valjean的嘴张开了，眼神充满惊骇。过去几天脸上好不容易恢复的一点血色又褪去了。“我的天呐，”他轻声说，“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”Javert咕哝道。他摸索着打开小金属盒的盒闩，旋开盖子。

在盒子里，Valjean看见一卷干净的白纱布，一卷插着根针的线轴，一把小巧的银剪刀，一个装着暗色液体的棕色小玻璃瓶，一捆布，以及各种其它医药用品。

Javert拿出那卷线，扔给了他。

尽管震惊无比，Valjean还是伸手接住了。

“帮我把针穿过去，行吗？”从Javert摁紧伤口的动作，以及他声音中的紧绷来看，他正遭受着巨大的痛苦。然而他看起来依旧泰然自若，仿佛早已习惯了这样的事。

Valjean照做了。Javert坐了下来，摁住的伤手搁在桌上。

年长的男人坐在对面的地板上，把针线递还给他。

“好吧。”Javert说，接过针线，伸出了那只颤抖的、血淋淋的手。

“啊——”几乎是下意识地，Valjean从盒子里扯出那叠布，捉住Javert的手，擦拭着血迹。他没法好好清洗，伤口很深，需要尽快缝合；他们没时间去生火，再等着水烧开。当他从那抹血红中一瞥而见某种白色时，他努力压制下蹿过脊椎的战栗。伤口深可见骨，光是想想——想想那是什么感觉，就让他的胃部拧缩起来。

在Valjean动作的同时，Javert伸手从盒子里摸出那个小棕瓶。他尝试用一只手拔去瓶盖，但没有成功。

Valjean拿过瓶子，“嘭”地一声把塞盖拽了出来。他透过那纤细的瓶颈，看了看里面黄棕色的液体。“碘酒？”

“嗯。倒上去。”

Valjean抬眼看向他，面容颤动。“你确——”

“倒吧。就那么做。”他用完好的手从盒子里取出一块木销，叼在嘴里，用牙齿紧紧咬住来抑制即将到来的痛苦。

Valjean颤巍巍地吐出一口气，然后抓住Javert的手，小心翼翼地将瓶子里的东西倒向伤口。

Javert发出了一个介于哼哼与嘶声间的声音，表情扭曲起来，身子发颤。“很好，”他囫囵地挤出几个字。“对。现在帮我按住，合拢。”

Valjean皱起眉，尽最大努力把伤口按拢。“你确定不要我来——”

“不要，”Javert低吼道，“娘兮兮的，不知道要搞多久。”他拿起那根穿了线的针，没有片刻犹豫，刺穿了自己的皮肉。他痛苦地嘶着气，一边咬紧口中叼着的木销，一边动作着，一针针扎过皮肉，穿出针线，缝合伤口。他每缝一针，Valjean都跟着他瑟缩一下。

“怎么回事？”他问道，试图不去紧盯他们两人手上已经沾染的深红血迹，或是男人掌心翻露的皮肉。

“贼，巷子，刀。”Javert咕哝，“不是什么大事。”

“应该让医生来检查一下。”

“医生得花钱。”

“你给我就叫了医生。”Valjean提醒他。

“那不一样。”

“怎么不一样了？”

男人没有回答。

“这可完全不是说笑，”Valjean轻声说，“你应该去看看。”

“我自己能搞定的事，为什么要花钱？”

“这不是该省钱的事，Javert，”他恳求道，“真的。这不是什么小伤，要是伤口化脓——”

“那医生也没什么用了。你以为我不晓得我在做什么吗？我可是干这个的老手。”他从胸腔发出一阵笑声。“伤疤这种事，警察总是有份的，就跟罪犯一样。要是你觉得这个吓人，你真该见识见识其它的。”

等Javert缝合完，他把连着线轴那端的线扯断，推给Valjean。“在头上打个结。”

Valjean照做了。他系了一次又一次，确保伤口不会崩开。

Javert把针穿过另一端最末，压抑住一声叫喊，伤口缝上了。

Valjean退后一步，身子绷紧。“啊，天呐。我简直没法——你怎么能自己做这种事的？”

“练习。”Javert咕哝道，“要是有两只好手的话，这事儿要容易得多。”他伸手想拿那卷纱布，却不小心把它从桌边碰了下去。

Valjean立马帮他捡了回来。“让我来吧，”他小声恳求道，“你已经做得够多了。”

他小心翼翼地握住Javert的手，生怕动作太重了。肤色很深，那是只大手——比他自己的还要大，尽管只大一点；但更令人印象深刻，更有力，也更骇人。Valjean想着安德鲁克里斯在给狮爪拔刺时，是不是就是这种感受。

他尽可能轻柔地给那只手缠上纱布，一层又一层。第一层很快就被红色浸染了；第二层浸染得相当慢，第三层则保持着纯白。

在他动作期间，Javert一直目不转睛地盯着他。

令Valjean惊讶的是，他听见Javert轻轻嗤笑了一声。

“所以，这就是你的秘密了？”Javert开口道，像是在自语。

Valjean皱起眉头。“呃？”

“这四天以来，你几乎没说一个字。”Javert说，“我带着伤回家，突然间，你就开始唠叨个没完了，好像自己半点问题都没有。”

“我不懂你的意思。”

“这就是关键，是么？只有当别人的幸福跟你自己的绑在一块儿时，你才会在意起自己。”不等Valjean回答，他又说，“也许让你清醒过来的最快办法，就是我再跳一次塞纳河。”

某种恐惧燃过了Valjean的灵魂。“Good God，”他小声说，惊骇地抬眼望着他。“别开这种玩笑。永远别！”

Javert得意地一笑。“怎么了，你的脑子不又长回来了。”

Valjean瞪着他，张开了嘴想反驳，却没能发出一个音节。他感觉血液冲上了脸颊，滚烫滚烫的，只能扭开了脸。

“看吧，你根本反驳不了我。”

Valjean挫败地叹了口气。“你这样可不公道。”他低喃着，垂下脑袋。

“噢？怎么说？”

“你在用不该是错的事笑我。”

“第一，我没有笑你，我是在批评你。第二，像谦卑这样的美德如果过了度，也会变成错误。你严重夸大了人类最好的品质，那真的相当烦人。”他哼声道，“我算是明白你的女儿和家仆为什么会对你生气了。那位老太太一定被你逼得很抓狂。”

“她不再是我的仆人了。”Valjean说，“也不是任何人的仆人，据我所知。Cosette结婚时她跟着一块儿过去了，在她丈夫家工作。只是，她跟其他仆人处不来，他们就把她辞退了。我不喜欢这个决定，但也没法说什么。她属于Cosette。”

又一声嗤笑。“你不属于吗？”

阴霾笼上Valjean的面容。他的眼神黯淡了下来。“不。”

Javert打量着他。两人相对无言了一会儿，只有楼下踏上地板的嘎吱声打破寂静。

Javert怒气冲冲地揪住男人的衣领，把他拽了起来，直视自己的脸。“你给我听清楚了。关于你和你女儿的问题——必须得给我解决。她在乎你，相当在乎。她之前已经向我表达得够多了。”

他松开手，坐回椅子。“她的丈夫无权不让她见你，”他说，“她不是他的所有物。那姑娘爱做什么做什么，而我完全肯定她希望跟你保持联系。你不知道她多担心你，你却毫无意义地把自己隔绝起来……呸！要是她知道你成了这个样子，准会昏过去的。我有些想马上告诉她这件事了。”

“别！”他惊骇地小声说，神情满是恳求。

“我就要。”

“不，你不能这么做。你不明白！要是看到我这样，她会伤心欲绝的。我知道她会。我不能这么对她。求求你，”他哀求道，“你不能告诉她这些。求你了。”

“嗯哼，”男人开口，瞥了他一眼，“要是你自己好起来，我猜我就不用那么做了，对不对？”

“你——你是在威胁我吗？”

“观察很敏锐啊，”Javert说，“没错。要是你的健康状况没有显著的改善，我就要把这些告诉你女儿，再把她带到你的门口——到时候你就得对我们两个人交待了。”

“可你都不知道她住哪儿！”

“我可是个警探，我提醒你。”他叫道，“——一级的！我他妈当然能找出她住哪儿！”

Valjean发着抖。“不，不要，求求你，你不能这么做！你不能告诉她，噢，天呐，你不能。”

Javert伸出一根手指指着他。“别再把你自己贬得一文不值，我自有我的考量。要不然……”

“别，求你了，我——我会——”他无助地搜寻着字眼，眼神飘忽不定，好像在寻求着救援。“我会照顾好我自己，我会的，我发誓！只要她永远不知道我做了什么。”

“嗯哼。”Javert得意地一笑，“也许你不在乎自己，但你确实在乎别人的幸福。必要时候我会用这个来对付你。”

“你有时候真的很残忍，你知道吗？”

“说得对，”他嘲笑道，“而你有时候也真的很蠢。晚餐想吃什么？”

 

 


	19. 留得青山在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean重获了一些从未真正拥有过的东西。

 

_“只要活着，总有变好的可能。”_

_——Laini Taylor_

 

***

 

“你在跟我开玩笑吧。”Valjean说。

Javert坐在扶手椅里，抬眼看他，没吃完的早餐还放在盘子里，搁在腿上。“有什么问题吗？”

“有什么问题？老兄，瞧瞧你自己！”

男人打量了一下自己受伤的手，好像之前根本没注意到它似的。他毫无所谓地耸耸肩。“啥，这个？这又没什么。”

“你不能就这样回去工作。”

“我当然能。只是没法巡逻罢了，”他申明，“他们只会准我待在办公桌前。我的班交给其他警员。这有什么问题？”

Valjean气懑地扭开脸。“看来是没有。”

“你想让我留在这儿，陪你一块儿遭罪，”Javert轻笑道，“是这样吗？”

Valjean愣了愣，困惑又受伤地瞪他一眼。“不，我只是——”

“只是什么？”

Valjean扯了扯嘴角。“你肯定非常疼，可你却不当回事儿。”

Javert皱起眉。“所以？”

“所以，为什么？干嘛要折磨自己？你明明可以去看看医生，或者去药店买瓶鸦片酊。”

男人看起来为他的怒气感到不解。“没错。”

“那你为什么不去？”

Javert又耸了耸肩，垮下嘴角。“因为我不需要。这是笔不必要的开支。”

“不必要！我的天呐，你都没有神经的吗？我看得一清二楚，那伤口有多深！就算包扎了也疼得要命！再说了，药也不是那么贵。我的意思是，比琴酒都还便宜。”

Javert无视了他的指责，不为所动地灌下一大口咖啡。“你之前受过更重的伤，可完全没有处理。”

Valjean目瞪口呆地盯着他，嘴唇翕张。“那是……在监狱里啊！他们又不会给你选择！再说，疼痛本来就是一种惩罚，那是我该受的！你不是囚犯，不值得去遭那种罪——何况这伤很容易就能治好。你是想证明什么？你把疼痛当荣誉勋章一样受着！哈，我告诉你，它不是。”

“别像个老妈子一样唠叨没完，”Javert厉声打断他，“我乐意做什么就做什么！我用不着，我就不会做。我告诉你，我根本不在乎。你有什么好不高兴的？”

“因为我——！”Valjean支吾了。他合上嘴，严肃地看了他一会儿。当他再次开口时，他的声音小得出奇。他微微扭开脸，想藏起发红的脸颊。“——不忍心看你受苦，显而易见。”

男人看向他，嘴角不悦地抽了抽。他低哼了一声，指甲刮擦着木桌，目光移向房间的另一边。

“呃，行吧，”他嘟囔道，“如果你真这么在意的话。回家时我买。”

“去警署路上就买，换岗前你能先服一些。”

Javert那双冰蓝的眸子瞪着他，很是恼火，一张嘴都快全撇到半边脸上去了。“Comme tu veux，”他语带不屑地说，恶狠狠地歪嘴一笑。如你所愿。

 

***

 

Javert下班后回到公寓，发现Valjean正坐在床上，埋头读着一本书。身边还堆了一摞。

“你的文学品味……很有意思。”Valjean开口，放下了书，只没抬眼看他。

“我不怎么读东西。”Javert说，扭身脱掉了大衣，挂在门边。

“可你那天不是拿了份报纸回来吗？”

Javert看向那搁在桌上的扎眼物件。“什么，那个？我会去看那玩意儿，只是因为上面有我想看的东西罢了。”

Valjean拧起眉头。“那……的确是大多数人看报纸的目的，没错。”

“不是那个意思，笨蛋。”他反驳道，翻了个白眼。“你完全理解错了。我对当代新闻业毫无好感，老套乏味鸡毛蒜皮，不过是些铅印出来的八卦。那些哗众取宠的东西，也只有那些好管闲事，听风就是雨的家伙喜欢。不过，极少数情况下，上面还是会印一些有用的信息的。”

“我明白了。”

“老实说，我不怎么爱读书。这对我实在算不上一个太好的消遣。”

“嗯。不过如果真是这样，你为什么还有这些书呢？”

“一个人总得努力让自己不断接受教育，不论以哪种方式。”他解释道，“即便我并非热衷于此，作为一个执法者，总归要有那么一点知识上的追求，哪怕是纯粹出于工作需要。”

“我理解这点，是啊。哲学，历史，法律……看起来都挺枯燥的。”

“那你想我读什么？”他说，挑起一边眉毛，让那尚未舒展的眉头皱得更明显了。

“呃？我没有‘想’你读什么。只是……你的阅读品味可真不一样。”

“噢？那你都读些什么？”

“我？呃……”他的面色微微发红，别过脸，看向窗户，摸了摸鼻尖。“冒险故事，推理小说，戏剧……一类的。”他揉了揉后颈，“有时候，还读一些诗集。”

Javert嗤了一声。“娱乐大众的胡扯，”他说道，“读这些无聊的东西你能得到什么？我看不出意义所在。”

“意义？”Valjean好奇地抬眼看他。“为了消遣吧，我想。从另一个人的视角去看待事情，去体验一些你永远体验不到的经历，去探索一些此前根本不知为何物的东西。你知道，这些‘胡扯’受欢迎总是有原因的。并不是什么东西只要摆到眼前，人们就愿意去学习去吸收，事实恰恰相反。再说了，无关专业学习的书，并不代表你不能从中学到东西。老实说，我觉得这类书往往让人获益最多。”

Javert乏乏眯起眼睛。“嗯。”

“有时候你也该读读法律以外的书，Javert。比如……《吉尔•布拉斯》，《鲁宾逊漂流记》，或者《天真汉》……”

“我干嘛要读？”

Valjean顿住，思索片刻后，他耸了耸肩。“我不晓得你会不会喜欢读这些，”他承认道，“毕竟我们差别挺大的。但书的确能给人很大乐趣，能让你在闲暇时光里有事可做。也很有用，能让人真正成长为一个‘人’。在你对这些一概嗤之以鼻之前，至少应该稍作尝试。”

Javert面露嘲讽。“我记得，”过了一会儿，他开口道，“在蒙特勒伊时，我打听过关于你的事。当时有好一群多嘴的女士，十分乐意向我谈论你。她们说起曾经请求参观你的住处，想去瞧瞧那传闻中的奢华。然而你真的邀请她们去了后，才发现那里除了几样简单的家具，几乎什么也没有。看上去您全部的财富，就是那对银古董烛台和一大摞书了。她们可是失望极了啊。”

男人露出了怀念的温暖笑意。他移开眼，压下一阵笑声。“我记得，”他轻笑道，“她们还说我的墙纸太丑了。颜色太暗，她们是这样说的，好像我会在意这些东西一样。”

Javert讽然一笑。“嗯。”

一时沉默。

他上下打量起Valjean。“你看起来……好些了。”他评价道。

男人吃了一惊。“啊，是吗？”他眨了眨眼，“我猜也是，比起你找到我那阵。”他的视线飘到了很远的地方，脸上闪过一瞬让Javert不解的阴影。“是啊，看上去我又好起来了。”

 

***

 

隔天便是礼拜日。当Valjean醒来时，已是上午了，Javert已经离开。那堆书依然堆在床边，他拣起一本，翻到上回读的地方，想着也无其它事好做。就在这时，他听到门嘎吱一声又开了。

他从书本中抬起头，有些惊讶。“我以为你去教堂了。”他说。

Javert盯着他，茫然半刻，好笑地哼了一声。“教堂？”他嘲弄道，从衣橱里抓出了一件长礼服，手臂穿进袖口。“才不。”

Valjean看着他，皱起眉头。“有哪里好笑吗？”

男人耸了耸肩，又摇了摇头。一边系好腰带，一边撇嘴笑。

“怎么了？”

“没怎么。”

“那你干嘛去了。”

“上厕所，如果你非要知道的话。”他高声道。

Valjean的脸烫了起来。“啊。”他移开眼，“那你打算去哪儿呢？”

“出门。”

“工作？”

“不。我今天休假。”

“噢。那你为什么——”

“跟我出去走一走。”Javert打断了他。

Valjean面露困惑。“呃？为什么？”

“因为我想看你能不能。”

他别开视线。“哦……噢。”

“而且我要把这个还回去，”Javert说道，从边桌上拣起一份最新的《箴言报》，拿在手中挥了挥。“还有份报告落在哨所了。当然，我不会带你上那儿附近去的。但沿着河边走一走，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，对你肯定有好处。”

Valjean严肃地点了点头。“没错，我猜也是。”他说，手抓着身上那件白色亚麻睡衣的袖口。“但给我几分钟，至少让我穿得像样点。”

“慢慢换吧。”Javert说道，关上了房门。

“Javert？”

男人的脑袋又探了进来，面带不解。

“我没有，呃……”他捏了捏后颈，“我没有自己的衣服了。”

Javert那双冰蓝的眸子看向一旁，属于Valjean自己的那套衣服还脏兮兮地堆在角落。“啊，好吧。”

 

***

 

当Valjean走出屋子，他觉得自己出奇的脆弱，却不能确定为何。也许是因为他相当一段时间没出过门了。又或许是因为此刻正是大白天。再或许，是因为他穿着另一个男人的衣服走在人群中——虽然合身与否的问题，只需把袖口和裤边上卷一点，便没人会察觉。

也许，是因为他不习惯与除了他仆人和女儿以外的人走在一块儿，尤其不习惯跟一个警察，更别说这个人还碰巧是Javert。

无论是以上哪个原因，Valjean都觉得不自在。他显得谨小慎微。

他们沿街而行，他打量起四周。当他最终认出这是哪儿时，低声笑了起来。“这是……这是蔷薇街啊。”他喃喃道。

“有什么好笑的？”Javert回头看他，挑起一边眉毛。

“因为——想想看，原来一直以来，我们只隔彼此几条街！”

“嗯，”Javert哼声道，似乎觉得他的想法十分滑稽。“没错，太好笑了。”

“不管怎么样，这太有意思了。想必我们时常险些碰上对方，只凭运气你就能抓住我。”

“我说不准能，前提是你真会在大白天出门。”Javert咕哝道。

他自嘲地露齿一笑。“也许吧。”

正如Javert所料，户外的空气的确令人清爽——甚至超出了Valjean的预期。他此前不知道自己在房内呆了多长一段时日——甚至从Javert找到他之前就得算起，迄今已经好几个月了。他只有偶尔散步时才真正迈出公寓，就连那段距离也变得愈来愈短，直到那天倒在街上。

而此刻，阳光明媚，微风和煦。带去Javert家里的那件羊绒外衣穿着太热了，他便一整周都没碰它，只留它挂在门边的衣架上。

他感觉自己仿佛沉睡了许多年，此时方初醒。

Javert在他身旁慢悠悠地走着，也不说话，只偶尔偷瞥他几眼。也许是在估摸他的恢复程度，Valjean猜测。是啊，他的身子的确大有起色，比之前好几周都要好。至于最初是何时开始滑坡的，他则完全没有察觉。令他惊异的是，如今他感觉大不相同了。双腿不再那样沉重；每一步不再显得那样遥远，那样负有罪疚。

虽然，也许目的地的不同，才是带来如此改变的主要原因。

他的视线从码头飘向河面，追逐着粼粼波光。

一想到那里险些夺去了Javert的生命，心里就升起不适。

在拳脚刀枪中搏斗了如此之久，却在最后关头屈服于一片水域。不可思议，也绝不应当——就在那样的眨眼瞬间，他便会归于寂寂。他的生命悄然无息地熄灭，除了上帝，再无旁人知晓。

这个男人，在世时是一人，死时也是一人。

会有人为他哀悼吗？还是他们已然遗忘？

这不应该，Valjean想着，绝不应该。没有哪个灵魂该受这样多的苦难，却在离世时也不曾有只字报偿与安慰。没有人该心怀不甘地死去！就那样了无痕迹地消失于长夜，堕入永恒的黑暗，毫无所留，不为人知。

不，这个人值得好于此百倍的结局。每个人都值得。

“即便是你。”

Valjean吓了一跳。他转头看向Javert，但那人根本没张嘴，也没看他。

这个声音来自于他自身。令他震骇的是，突然间，他意识到Javert的行为和他自己的，无疑两条对镜自照的平行线，而他已经得出了自己的结论。

这的确是Javert之前一直试图告诉他的东西，但直到此刻才如电光浮现。正如革命，启示也由内而外才得以彰显。人唯一听从的终究是他自己的法则。

在内心深处，Valjean意识到，他应当给予自己与给Javert同等的尊重。不是因为他认为自己值得，而是因为，长久以来他第一次把自己视作了集体的一份子，视作人类的一份子。Valjean自然相信生命是珍贵的，每个人都该被以善意相待。一个人若是认识到了过往的罪过，祈求宽宥，便应得宽宥。每个人都值得第二次机会。

他不也是人类的一员吗？他不也应当给予自己这些吗？

他历来视此为自私自利，但也许Javert是对的，那么想只是一种伪善。仅关乎自身谦卑时，他并不在乎自己是否伪善；然而不可否认的是，若是发现旁人身处他自己的位置，他必定也会做Javert试图去做的事。事实上，他在过去已经为许多身陷各种绝境的人做过这样的事了。

Fantine. Cosette. Javert. 以及他工厂里，蒙特勒伊和巴黎街头数不清的可怜人。

生平第一次，他将自己视作了那万千不幸灵魂中的一员——一如他看待Javert：应得怜悯，应得活。

他的目光游走在河面。那闪烁的波光，那温柔起伏的水流，正像那广袤田野的稻谷，像人群中的一张张面孔。

Javert曾自判了死刑，任由塞纳河将自己吞没。他几乎就要成功了，几乎。就像那顷刻即熄的烛火，命悬一线。

一想到这里，Valjean就要发起抖来。要是那晚没有跟着他……

他的眉头深蹙。他的脑海里浮现出Javert在那阴影深处痉挛抽搐的画面，那样痛苦，那样——那样孤独。

要是没有人把他拉上岸来，让空气重回他的肺中呢？他便那么走了。仅此而已。再无体验欢乐、宽慰和爱的机会。他就那么走了。沉入那冰冷黑暗的虚空，再也回不来了。

他在临终一刻所品尝的绝望，将从此凝滞，成为永恒。那样又如何能得安息？

Valjean从不认同圣经上所写上帝会降罪于那些轻生之人。他认为那是不合当的。上帝必定知晓他们所遭受的苦难之深，又怎会忍心因其苦而降其罪，而非垂怜？

可也许，Valjean思索着，也许那些篇章从不是字面上的意思。也许轻生者面临的唯一永罚便是轻生本身。

而他们不应如此。没有人该经受那种孤独，那种痛苦。没有人。

他沿岸而行，望着身旁河面，心中琢磨着那险些降临的可怖命运。何止千钧一发。

他突然真切地感受到了身边这个男人的存在。Valjean瞥向他，回想起那之后发生的一切。

他还清楚地记得，将Javert从河栏边拉回来时，烧腾在那人灵魂深处的痛苦。毫无疑问那是Javert一生的最低点。对他而言，那时生命中除了痛苦便再无一物了。他再无未来。

可如今，看看他！重回了警署，找回了主动权，依靠自己的力量，独立而踏实地走在痊愈的路上。也许他的精神尚未完全复原——这些事情总需要时间，Valjean清楚——可他还在这儿。他还在这儿，这便是一切了。因为活着就有改变的机会，就有补救与获得幸福的机会。死亡则关上了每扇门，只留下一道通往那虚空牢笼的出口，再也无法逃离。

可Javert还在这儿，他还有时间。

只看着他，Valjean心中就充满了爱意，以及对于这个男人仍然存在于世的纯粹的、巨大的感激。他看着他，心怀某种爱慕。他又看向河流，看着河面闪耀的波光；他从外物中看到了自己，他在Javert身上看到了自己，又在自己身上看到了Javert，便再无法否认应对自己施与同等悲悯。

他记起了在市政厅时那人的谦卑，以及笃定自身有罪的诚挚的恳求。

与此相对的，他看见了自己向女婿坦露了作为罪犯的过去，允许他——甚至是鼓励他——推开自己，对自己心存怨愤。

他想起那时在办公室里，他有多想握住Javert的手，对他说他的行为并无错处，他不应该为此自责；对他说他是一个好人，一个一心只想为世间行正义之事的人，绝不该受他希望领受的耻辱。

要是Javert知道他在Marius面前如何自我诋毁，他会说些什么呢？要是他知道是他有意在他与他的女婿之间——也是间接与他女儿之间，划下了鸿沟，他会对他生气吗？他会抓着他的双肩，冲他大吼大叫，骂他是个不愿自己半点好的蠢货吗？Valjean想他是会的。

而这个推测，也叫他自己惊讶——难道不是仅仅几天前，他还认为这个男人并不在乎他？

但他的确在乎，Valjean意识到，过去几周的画面在他眼前一一闪现。他的确在乎。即使Valjean一度害怕去相信，也无法否认摆在眼前种种迹象。不，那就是真的——也许只是很小的、备受掩盖的程度，但Javert的确在乎他。他阻止了Valjean继续自我消耗堕入深渊，这就能说明一些问题，无论那是不是义务使然。

Valjean突然生出一个念头，Javert和他，就像是一枚硬币的两面。从旁观者的角度看，他们有许多相似之处。一方做了一件事，另一方就要还回来：给予自由；救人一命；挽回理智；提供庇护。是啊，他沉思着，一切就像是一个循环，不是么？既然Javert应当活下去，应当拥有生命能给予的一切机会；同样，也许他也不该如此迅速地与这个世界作别。

他不知道自己还有什么未来可言，可那时Javert也不知道。而坚持走下去无疑是正确的决定。

放弃便意味着终点，对坏事如此，对好事亦如此。即便在这世上一无所有，选择活下去，在绝望中怀抱希望，依然是正确的事。

他看向那条河，那条险些夺走他们两人生命的河；看着阳光在河面跃动闪烁。他发现，哪怕是在最受诋毁，最糟糕、最痛苦的谷底，生命依旧是可贵的、美丽的，自有着一种神圣氤氲其中。哪怕是在最黑暗的时刻，仍有一些微弱的灯光指引，一些相信未来可期的理由。哪怕在死时一事无成、受于压迫、遭人抛弃，‘活过’本身依旧是个美丽的奇迹。

哪怕是在无涯的苦难和难逾的绝境面前，活下去仍然好过顾影自怜。求生欲正是人类精神的明证，是勇气的最高形式。

人生中第一次，他感受到某种决心在心中形成：活下去，为了生命本身而活。

他想象着Javert沉入波涛之下，他的死亡，成为了一种难被人理解的、悲剧性的荒诞。

选择生永远是对的。即便它只剩下苦难。

他驻足思索着这一切。脚步逐渐放缓直至停下，等他反应过来时，已经站在那儿相当一会儿了。

他发现Javert也停了下来，正仔细地打量着他。

男人注意到了他的视线，便也将目光移向河面。他靠着河栏，胳膊搭在栏面上。“白天这里看起来很不一样，不是吗，”他说道，顿了顿，“我常有这个念头。”

Valjean琢磨着他的话，若有所思。

这个男人以某种方式知道了他方才的思绪？是从他的表情里看出了征兆吗？还是从眼中？他心中讶然。

看起来，在这一刻，他们达成了某种共识。

“Javert，”他轻声道，目光落在阳光的投射上。然后他转而看向他。“我很高兴你还在这儿。”

Javert沉默了一会儿，注视着他。“你知道吗？”他低声道，又看回了河面，“我也是。”

Valjean吸了一口气，缓缓吐出。“Javert？”

“嗯。”

“谢谢你。”

 

 


	20. 绝处逢生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean意识到自己已经康复，不得不行必行之事了。

_“有一片田野，它位于_

_是非对错的界域之外_

_我就在那儿遇见你_

 

_当灵魂躺卧在那片青草地上，_

_世界的丰盛，远非言语所企及。”_

 

_——鲁米_

 

***

 

 

Valjean呆在哨所附近的屋子背后，等着Javert从里面出来。他突然想起，在将近一年之前，他就在此地做着同样的事。在那个命运攸关的夜晚，他正是躲在这座屋子背后，看着Javert走进夏特雷的哨所，又走了出来。

在那时，他胆战心惊，不知道他的未来如何，不知道Javert作何打算。他几乎百分百确信，那个男人是走进哨所告发他，并向当局要求逮捕他。

他突然意识到，即便此时此刻，Javert也可以那么做——只是事到如今，Valjean却对那个男人没有一丝的怀疑了。这变化让他自己也感到惊讶。他琢磨着，究竟是何时给予了这个人如此全然的信任。他说不上来。他便就这样背靠着开裂的灰泥墙，双臂交抱胸前，一边思绪翻涌，一边耐心等待。

不多时，Javert走了过来。他仅仅瞥了Valjean一眼，略一点头，示意后者跟上。

Valjean沉默地走在他身旁，一路平静无话，心中却暗暗惊异于他俩竟然能像这样走在街上。更有甚者，有一种——有一种难以言说的东西存在于他俩之间。他不知道那是什么，却知道那带给了他们某种不需要言语的交流，消除了惶然与不安。

他们是从何时起变得这样融洽的？这对Valjean来说依然是个谜。他自问、质疑，却又告诉自己不应当；人不该太过细致地去解释一段关系的发展，而应顺由其自然。正如大自然一般，人心的宽广也最好不受剖量，而要保持其原始自由的状态。越是想探究人心深处，越会变得浅薄；越是给心事分门别类，越会抹杀灵感与好奇。

他的目光在四周游荡着——熙熙攘攘的街道，斑斓的花朵，亮丽的衣裳，正是和风丽日的时节。每隔一小会儿就有一辆小马车经过他们，马蹄踏在卵石路上，蹄声渐近，然后慢慢远去。

远远地，他听见了欢笑声，有人正唱着某首西班牙的小曲儿——唱得很糟，但足够热情——雀儿啾鸣着，在屋顶和窗沿飞来飞去。他的目光落到了一对年轻情侣身上。那是一个小花园，两人就在树下的长凳上坐着，四目相对，唇边眼底都是笑意。

他转头看向Javert。

Javert也看向他。“你的气色看起来好多了。”他评论道。

Valjean眨了眨眼，有些茫然。“啊——真的吗？”

“真的。”男人应道，目光落向了路边修剪整齐的篱笆。“你恢复得比我估计的还好。我甚至都不确定你能不能出门走这趟。”

Valjean揉了揉后颈，别开脸。“呃……比起前段时间，是有力气多了。老实说，很长一段时间我都没这么好过了。也许好几个月。这病来得挺慢的。”

“嗯。”Javert噘了噘嘴，冰蓝色的眸子瞥了他一眼。“也许是因为正经吃了东西。”

Valjean抬眼看他，又看向地面，面色发起红来。他清清嗓子“是……吧。”

“别再那样做了，”男人警告道，“我那时让你享受你的自由，可不是叫你把自己饿死。”

“我真的很抱歉。”

“下回，下回请务必多感激一点为你冒风险的人，呃？那对我来说并不是个轻松的决定。”他的眉头深蹙，双眼微微眯起，好像哪儿也没看。“要是你那晚没有救我呢，嗯？我了结自己，结果就换来了你那样的自我放逐，我生不生气？还是为了一个蠢透的理由。真的，你实在太不知感恩了。”

Valjean畏缩地埋着头。“我……没想到那一层。”

“你当然没有。”Javert瞪了他一眼，“别再来第二次了。”

Valjean叹了口气，肩膀耷拉着。“我不会。”

“我能相信你的话吗？”Javert怀疑道，挑起一边眉毛。

“当然了！你知道我不会拿这种事开玩笑的。我说到做到。”

Javert的目光上下徘徊，打量着他。“但愿如此。”

Valjean恼火地看了他一眼，又愤懑地吐出一口气，眼神扭到别处去了。

他们又沉默地走了一会儿，直到Javert再次开口。

“你会去找她，对不对？”

“什么？”Valjean看向他，眉头皱着。

“你的女儿。”

他吃了一惊。“我——呃……”

“别让我再重复这些话，”他责备道，“你的女儿爱你，而你显而易见也受不了离开她。她的丈夫要是不喜欢你，只能说明他是个蠢货。那是他的问题，你才是做父亲的那个，父亲永远优先。如果那小子不想见你，那就做些安排，不让他见。但别让他把你们父女给隔开了，真的！天下哪有像你这样的父亲，一声不吭的就走了？那小子想怎样你就让他怎样，哪怕会伤害到你女儿？我敢打赌，她要么非常伤心，要么对你非常生气。或者二者皆有。”

Valjean额间的褶皱更深了。他又叹了口气。“她确实不想我走，”他低声承认道，“我知道的。可这只让一切更糟了。”他摇了摇头，“这对我来说也不是件易事……就那样离开她。可那时我想，那是最好的选择。”

“啊，是了，在那种情况下抛弃子女真是最好的选择。”

“Javert！”

男人根本不去看他，只露出了一个齿龈可见的得意笑容。

Valjean把双手背在身后，微微垂下头。“我以为我是为她好。对他们都好。我从来没想让她痛苦，事实上，恰恰相反。我是不想让他们感到耻辱——”他有些难为情地扫了眼来往路人，咳了一声，压低了声音，“——为和我这种人有关感到耻辱。”

Javert咂咂舌，翻了个白眼。“我知道你为什么那么做，我是在说你的理由有多蠢。你一直困在你觉得别人会怎么看你的念头中，却没有真正考虑过别人的真实想法。”

“那——”Valjean张开嘴想说什么，却顿住了。他闭上嘴，看向一边。“嗯。”

“不管怎样，”Javert叹声道，“要么你自己去找那姑娘，要么只能我替你找。而我会顺便告诉她，你究竟是个什么样的傻子。二选一，我想我知道你觉得哪个更好。”

Valjean的面颊发烫。“当然是前者了。”他咕哝道，“我只是……需要点儿时间，仅此而已。”

“为了什么？”

“与自己和解，我猜。”

Javert看着他，脸上带着一种奇怪的神色。“要多久？”

Valjean扬起头，有些夸张地挥起一边手掌反问，“我不知道。你用了多久？”

男人怔愣着微微睁大双眼，一瞬间步子也跟着踌躇起来。他气呼呼的，脸上笼罩起一片阴影，而后又低声咕哝了句什么，舔了舔嘴唇，又咬了咬。“相当长，”最终他回答，“可是，我仍然逼着自己回到了日常生活中，不是吗？即使我根本就不得安宁。你只有这么继续前行下去。没有那种决定性的时刻，突然间眼前的一切就清楚了，世界重新井然有序——你只是硬着头皮往前走，挨过一天又一天，直到某天发现过去不再那么痛苦了，活着也不像你之前想得那么艰难。”

Valjean怅惘地抬眼看了看他，思索着他的话，眼神游荡在四周。过往人们你一言我一语地聊着天，沉浸在夏日的氛围中。树叶在枝头沙沙作响，孩子们三五成群的在街上玩闹。

此情此景让他感到一种奇妙的满足。就在这里，在这个地方，在这个时刻，伴随着身边这个人。

在稍远的街道，一个孩子在打闹中尖叫了起来。而后，尖叫声逐渐消失，变成了笑声。

天是蓝的，云像一朵一朵的棉花，懒洋洋地飘浮其中。他感到阳光温暖着他的皮肤，微风吹乱了他的头发。

一只蜜蜂正嗡嗡地经过他，悠悠飞向那生锈的铁栅栏下的一簇紫罗兰。

在他周围，生命——连同整个世界——运转着。即使让人痛苦，也总有一些欢愉氤氲其中——像是那些微小的幸福、轻松和自由的时刻。人生固然倍遭磨难，但同时，也确实拥有这些东西。好的脱于坏的，就像石缝里也会开出花朵。而即便这些快乐的小小花朵不过转瞬，也总能胜过余下的一切。

两周以前，死神敲响了他的房门，而他不加思索，展臂相迎，就像对待一位迟来的旧友。对他而言，活着本身已变成了一种折磨。生活在一个无所关心的世界，除了厌烦、乏味、单调，再无其它了。他以为自己再也体会不到悲伤以外的情绪。仅仅是醒来、起床、进食，这一切都变成了一项艰难的任务，而他不禁要问其中意义究竟何在。

那时，这个世界于他只有阴霾。而他仅仅是一个被遗忘的、孤独等死的老人，绝对想不到幸福，甚至满足，会再次触碰他的灵魂。

而此刻他站在这里，伴随着身边的一切。世界看起来平静如斯，找不到半点让人抱怨的地方。正值夏日，又身处巴黎。草木蓊蓊郁郁，青年人沐浴爱河。而在他身边，站着一位他相当在乎的人——出于某种奇迹般的转变，这个人也同样在乎他。

Valjean深吸一口气，然后慢慢吐了出来。他回头看向Javert，嘴角勾起一个伤感的微笑。

Javert看了他一会儿，埋下头，继续往前走着。

Valjean无言地跟在他身后。

 

***

 

Javert站在公寓门口，钥匙插进锁里正要开门时，听见Valjean叫他的名字。他顿住身形，回头看向他。

Valjean没法直视他，只能移开视线，盯着脚下铺路石上的尘土，脸上带着一种愧疚的神情。“也许我……明天该走了。”

Javert诧异地眯起双眼。

“其实，好几天前就该走了，”他说，“我的身体恢复已经有一阵子了。我只是……”他深吸一口气，而后变成了一声悠长的叹息。“——不想走，我猜。我不是故意要利用你的好心的，你——真的非常好，真的。远远超过了我的预期，也超过了我应得的。对此我深表感谢。”他皱起眉，“我不该再这么不知趣地逗留下去了。这不对。只是……要在自己觉得无处可回的时候离开一个地方，真的很难。我提不起意志。”

男人啃咬着自己的嘴唇，沉思着。“最近我一直头晕脑胀的，很恍惚，好像还没有完全醒过来。脑袋里也一片浆糊，但你帮我清醒了些。我知道，一开始我不是那么听得进你的话，但我依然很感激。不仅仅是因为那让我认识到了一些我之前没有考虑过的事，还因为……”他踌躇了，想要藏起脸颊浮起的红色。当他再次开口时，那声音很轻，好像很难启齿似的。“那——那对我来说意义非凡，有人会——你会——会为我那样费心。”

Valjean的表情变得有些伤感。“我觉得自己好像刚从某个梦中醒来，”他咕哝着，“这个世界……跟之前不一样了。我不知道，很多新东西，”他摇了摇头，“如果非要说的话。也许只是这么久以来，我头一回注意到了那些东西。”他皱起眉头，“不，我——这个世界也许没变。也许变得只是我。天呐，抱歉，我又在胡言乱语了。我，啊——”他碰了碰额头，“我的意思是——我想我以后会好起来的。凭自己的力量，我是说。所以你——你用不着再担心我了。呃……我可能该回家去了。”

Javert上下打量着他。“如果你非要如此。”最终他说。

“那个，”他垂下脑袋，“我霸占你的床够久了，我真的不是有意要让人担心的。老实说，我很不好意思，睡着你的床，吃着你的东西，还不听你说话，一点感激之情都没有。”他的喉结滚动着，“我的行为简直像个小孩子，而不是个成年人。真是太丢人了。真的，真的，我——”他的脸皱成一团，眼神飘忽，看起来像是在搜寻合适的语句。最后，他小小地叹了口气，似乎是放弃了。“真的抱歉，”他说，阖上双眼。“我宁愿假装这一切从没发生过，可显然这蠢得够让你印象深刻了。”他疲惫地轻笑道，“反正你记性那么好，肯定忘不掉。我自己也没法很快忘掉。”

他再次变得阴郁了起来，眼神落向半空。“我想对你为我所做的一切表示感谢。每一件事，我是说——不仅仅是这个。当然了，目前而言，尤其是这个。所以，谢谢你。我知道我已经说过太多遍了，但总好像没有说够。我为此道歉，为我任由自己变成那个样子道歉——变成一个负担。我滥用了你的好心，我——”

“你不是什么负担。”Javert直白地说。

Valjean吃了一惊，抬眼看着他。

“是个白痴，没错，”他继续道，双手交抱。“一个盲目的、多愁善感的老傻瓜，毫无疑问。但不是什么负担。从来不是。别那样叫自己。”

Valjean拧起眉头，心事重重地盯着他，而后别过了脸。“我想相信，”他嘟囔着，“真的想。可我就是那么觉得的。”

“我管你怎么觉得，”Javert说，“反正你是错的。很多事上你都错了，包括对你自己的看法。你知道这就是你的问题所在。你把你对你自己的看法强加到别人头上。你从没有站在旁人的角度看过你自己。你以为你有，以为你客观，但根本没有。现在，”他一边说着，一边打开门，“给我进来，别在大街上继续倾倒你的小心思，等着被别人听去。还是说要我来拖你上楼？”

Valjean顺从地跟着他走进了屋子，垂着脑袋。“对、对不起，我不是有意要——”

“别说了。”Javert叹声道，动作夸张地揉着太阳穴，走向楼梯。“我听够你的妄自菲薄了，烦得很。”他捏了捏鼻梁，“你不是你说的那样，行行好吧，别再说了。也别道歉，天呐。”

他一只手捂上脸，转头瞧见Valjean停在了楼梯中间的平台上。“你到底上不上来？”

Valjean脸红了。“呃，我得——”他点点头，示意向盥洗室的门。

“噢。好吧，那你解决完了再上来。但想一想我刚才说的，行吗？你对自己太苛刻了，我说真的。”他在房门口犹豫了片刻，手停留在那老旧的铜质门把手上。他回过头，“还有，Valjean——”

男人好奇地抬头看他。

Javert的眼神柔和了一些。“的确更容易了。”

男人皱起眉。“什么更容易了。”

“活着。”他说道，投去最后一瞥，然后走进房里，关上了门。

 

***

 

趁Valjean打理自己时，Javert抓起这个男人堆在自己公寓角落里的衣物，走下楼。他把这一堆东西扔在了房东太太跟前，带着一股子长官的命令意味。“洗这些。”他说。

“我可不是您的洗衣婆。”她抱怨道，一只手叉着腰。

他依然面无表情。“不是我的衣服。”

她扬起头，困惑地瞪了他一会儿，才像记起什么似的，眼神移开了。“哦。”

“我会付钱。”他说。

“多少。”

“您要多少？”

她考虑了一会儿。“按时付我下个月的房租，我就答应。”

Javert的眼神游移。“这对您很不公平，夫人——”

“十五号之前，不准再晚了。”趁他继续抗议之前，她一把抢走了他手中的衣物，扬头闲步而去。

他看着她的背影，嘴唇抽动了一下。“我不喜欢欠债，夫人！”他叫道。

“那就按时付您的房租，还有别把盘子堆那儿！”

 

***

 

晚餐期间，Valjean没怎么说话。看起来，连同他身心健康一块儿回来的，还有他一贯的腼腆。他坐在那儿，看上去尴尬得很，不敢对上眼前人的视线。

当晚，男人拒绝了再睡Javert的床。尽管Javert坚持，他还是占住椅子不肯退让，说自己这么久以来都休息得很好，也没有付过一个苏。两人僵持了几分钟，最终Javert不得不选择放弃，回到了自己的床上。

 

***

 

清晨，太阳初升，Javert就醒了过来——同往常一样——他发现Valjean缩在围手椅里睡得正熟，双臂交搁在胸前，下巴蹭着锁骨。

Javert长久地盯着他，打量着他的睡颜。

的确，他的气色已经好上一阵子了。不仅如此，也不再像之前那样瘦骨嶙峋了，双颊的凹陷又丰满了回来。尽管眼周还有些隐约的阴影，但Javert想这也在情理之中。

悲伤……人真的会因为悲伤而死吗？他从不这么认为。然而，他也确实没有什么足以令他悲伤的东西可失去。不像Valjean。

那个女孩……他从未相信过这个男人会如此爱她。像那样收留她，将她视若己出——他是真心的。换作一年以前，他一定对这个念头嗤之以鼻——一个罪犯竟会变得像一个正派人一样。可现在他不是那么肯定了。

他琢磨着，是否真的能留这个男人独立生活。鉴于Valjean卑微得出奇的性子，他毫不惊讶男人会在任何身心状况下离开，仅仅是为了消除他自以为加诸于别人的负担。这个男人在自己康复与否的问题上扯谎，是完全有可能的。

可是，Javert思索着，他不能把这个男人永远留在这儿。也不是说他就希望他留下来。说真的，收留一个逃犯在家里，还端茶送水地照顾了他将近两个星期，光是这个念头都让人觉得荒谬。然而他还是这么做了，而且毫不惊讶。奇怪的是，他所惊讶的仅仅正是对这个行为的不惊讶——当然了，不是谁都可以，唯独Valjean罢了。他想不出为什么，事情就那么发生了。Valjean……对他来说，某种程度上是有别于其他人的。究竟是为什么，他说不上来；他俩之间的丝丝缕缕可太多太纠缠了。

是离开的时候了，他告诉自己，听上去也合情合理——然而，当他看着这个男人，他的心中就充斥着一种模糊而骚动的担忧。他发觉，一想到要再次把这个人丢下，心中就不怎么好过。

要是一切都是假装呢？过去他总认为Valjean是一只狡猾的狗，总有办法在最后一刻骗过他。而现在，他觉得Valjean不过是一个幸运得难以置信的傻瓜，当年在船坞时的聪明劲儿已经所剩无几了。可是，要是这个男人果真狡猾到骗过了他，让他相信，让他放手，又重新兀自跌回绝望的深渊？他觉得Valjean会这么做的，事实上，这也是一年以前他自己试图做的事。

 _“我怎么才能知道你好不好呢？”_ 他听见Valjean的声音回响在脑海中。

 _“信任。”_ 他自己回答道。

他想，这就是答案了。他不也是在自己并未完全康复时就坚持离开吗？他不也曾努力维系着自己，哪怕仅仅出于尊严，出于对那个男人的承诺吗？时至今日，他依然在这儿。也许至今还未完全复原，但他挺了过来，一切都在慢慢地回复正轨。

如果他能做到，Valjean也能做到。那个男人向他允诺了不会再发生第二次——Valjean不总是信守承诺吗？

是啊，如果这是他的要求……Valjean会照办的，不是吗？就算不是为了自己，也是为了他。这似乎就是他的天性。只有在关乎他人利益时，他才会在意起自己。

Javert叹了口气，这大概是在要求他非表达出对这个男人的关注不可了。在他的脑海深处，一个声音提醒着他，去年夏天的失策正是让Valjean把自己漩进绝境的原因之一。如果他当时允许这个男人跟自己保持联络，也许这一切根本不会发生。

他别开眼，起身穿过房间，满怀心事地望着窗外。他蹙起眉，瞧见一辆马车正经过楼下。

他敢这么做吗？他敢让这个男人变成他生活的一部分吗？

他回过头，看向睡在自己椅子里的、穿着自己睡衣的Valjean。

Javert心中一惊。他意识到，也许，在无意识中，他已经这么做了。

 

***

 

“你真的好到能走了吗？”

Valjean吃了一惊，抬起头，嘴唇还贴在咖啡杯边缘。他咽下咖啡，慢慢地将杯子放下，清了清嗓子。“是的。”

Javert瞪着他，手托着下巴，胳膊撑在柜台上。他的神情冷硬，目光犀利。“你确定？”

“你觉得我会骗你吗？”

“要是你觉得那样做是对我好，你就会。”

Valjean张开嘴想反驳，又顿住了。“呃，”他开口，移开目光，“我没有。我告诉过你了，我说到做到。我不会让自己再变成那副德行。那让人……我会有罪恶感。”

“嗯。”Javert依然一动不动地瞪着他。这不是他真正想听的，但也好过没有。他啜了一口咖啡，视线转而落向木质的台面，盯着上面的刀痕和其它各种褪色的痕迹。他的手指轻轻敲击着，眼神又移往墙的方向，却什么也没看。最终，他屈服了。“你可以……给我写信，要是你想的话。”

Valjean诧异地抬眼看着他。“你说真的？你——”他拧起眉头，“——你真的愿意？”

“我——我不知道，”他艰难启齿，“但要是你想给我写信——时不时地——我不会拒绝。回不回不一定，但我会读。”

Valjean凝望着他，情感在眸中闪烁。

Javert讨厌被这样盯着，但他想这总要好些——这双眼里的光亮——总比之前的麻木黯淡，总比那空无一物的注视要好得多。

“听着，”他怨声道，不去直视那人的目光，“我明白你……在意我，不管出于什么原因。虽然我真的想不通是为什么。但鉴于过去种种，我想我没有权力指责你想要进一步联络的意图。而且我——”他咬牙道，像是极难启齿，“我之前的冷漠，也不值得你如此。你会变成那个样子，有一部分是我的错。我不知道那对你来说……是重要的。我不觉得你会关心我过得好不好。我不习惯那种关注，老实说，那让我很不舒服。但那都是我自己的问题，而不是你的。”

“我不——”他碰了碰额头，又捏了捏鼻梁，“我不怎么想这些事情。我不喜欢想这些事情。我不习惯这些，那让人很难受，该死；去审视我自己和我的行为，去置身于那种怀疑与不确定中，去回顾我所做的一切，自我评价自我审判，那太难受了！既然我已心存偏见，又要怎么去客观看待自己？我怎么知道该相信什么？要站在我自己跟前，去重估这个世界，实在令人烦恼！”

他咬紧牙关，摇了摇头。“这一切都太复杂了，如今这一切都太他妈复杂了。你得原谅我这么说，但的确是你让这一切发生的。你夺走了我眼中原本的天平，留我在这片陌生的领域盲目乱闯！所以，你得明白，仅仅是看着你——仅仅是想到你——便是回忆起我自己的过错。我受不了，Valjean，我只是——我只是受不了！”

他深吸一口气，又缓慢地吐出来，揉了揉脸。“我赶你走，不是因为我恨你，或者对你生气。我这么做是因为你让我……非常难受。让我对我自己难受。我可以找许多借口来解释为什么应该疏远你，但这才是真正的原因。所以，”他的脸上浮起了红晕，仍然强迫自己把话说完，“——所以……也许直到现在，我看见你，依然不晓得该怎么办——但如果你写信给我，我会读的，我——我没有讨厌你，Valjean。就是这样了。”

过了一会儿，他看向Valjean，发现那个男人正用一种敬畏的目光盯着他。那双眼睛闪烁着光亮，那张脸上洋溢着令人目眩的神采。

男人的声音近乎一种畏惧的呜咽。“你……真这么想？”

“我……”Javert埋下脑袋，不情不愿地点了点头，有些气鼓鼓的。“没错。”

Valjean张开嘴，却什么也没说。他的手轻颤着，缓缓碰向Javert的前臂，却只敢让指尖堪堪徘徊在他的袖口，像是生怕他会出声斥责似的。

“谢谢你。”他轻声道，语气里却有着比海更深的东西。“谢谢你。真的。”

 

***

 

让Valjean去打包行李看起来有点怪，部分是因为他根本没什么可打包的。他就打算带着这一身离开：身上穿的衣服，一把伞，和一件因为太热穿不了的旧羊绒大衣。事实上，惯常道别的程序极度欠缺，也许这正是他俩似乎都找不出什么好说的原因。

Valjean第一百万次道歉，既为他的行为，也为他“带来了麻烦”。

相应地，Javert只能第一百万次反驳这两样哪一样都不是出于选择，因此没什么好怪罪的。

到门口的路程走了一半，Valjean咬住嘴唇。看上去，他似乎有千言万语想说，却又不知道想说的是什么。

而Javert，无论原因为何，也处于相同的困境。他觉得自己应该对这个男人说点儿什么，但又全然不知该说什么。

Valjean不情不愿地走向门口，Javert则不情不愿地让他这么做了。

当他看着他的背影，他感觉脑海深处有某种东西正啃噬着他，促使他开口。“等等。”于是他开口。

Valjean转过身。

Javert靠墙站着，瞪着他，双手交抱。他阖上眼睛，认命地叹了一口气，眉头蹙起。然后，站直身子，朝男人伸出了手。

Valjean惊讶地看着Javert，目光从他的脸上，落到戴着手套的手，又落回他的脸上，然后吞吐着回应。“你——你真想……？”

Javert又叹了口气，这次更短，还有些沮丧。他翻了个白眼，重新瞪向男人，又挑起一边眉毛，不耐烦地加重了一下这个姿势。

带着某种扭捏的惊讶，Valjean伸出手，然后犹豫地握住了他的。

在他们握手期间，Javert走近了些，眼中带着咄咄逼人的威严。“不要忘记对我的誓言。”他说。

Valjean抬眼看着他，面色微红，有些瑟缩。“不、不会，当然不会。”

他眯起眼睛。“很好。”他站在男人跟前，想再说些什么，却无从开口。他垂眼看着那白色的发卷，才突然意识到自己比Valjean高了多少——将近一个头。为何此刻才注意到这个？也许是因为他此前从未与这个男人站得如此贴近过。而当他意识到这点时，心中带了点儿疑惑，他也不知道自己为何会选择此刻这么做了。

Valjean谨慎地看着他，目光飞似地躲开，又重回他脸上，仿佛随时准备抓住要掉下来的帽子似的。

Javert觉得自己似乎该撤身了，但出于某种纯粹的固执，他一动不动。“那么，”他轻声说，“你走吧。”

Valjean点了点头。他转向门口，手停留在门把手上顿了顿。“Au revoir.”他咕哝道。（“再见。”）

“A la prochaine.”Javert说。（“下回见。”）

Valjean回头看了他片刻，然后沉默着关上了门。

 


	21. 债

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean努力信守承诺。Javert和Marius在街头碰上了。

_“我做过最勇敢的事，是在我想死的时候活下去。”_

                                           _——Juliette Lewis_

 

***

 

Valjean一回到武人街的小宅子，就遇上了两双同样写满难以置信的眼睛。是门房和他的妻子。两人在门口目瞪口呆地望着他，迷惑非常。

最终还是女士首先打破了沉默。“先生！”她叫道，喜不自胜地一把抓住Valjean的双手。“天呐，真的是您！啊，那天您失踪了，然后消失了好一阵子……我们以为——！”她放开了他，一只手捂住嘴巴。她的眼睛湿润了。“啊，可您好好的！您回来了！而且身体看起来好多了！现在我明白了。我们还以为您在街上遭了什么难，可您只是去别处休养了。这真是个好消息。啊，看到您好好的，我真高兴！”

“我们真以为您遇到了什么不测，”她的丈夫插嘴道，看起来平静得多，但惊讶也是显而易见的。“我们还以为得找个新房客把这间公寓租——”

他的太太一记肘击打在了他的肚子上，又恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

剩下的话都给呛了回去。他吃痛地一缩，才看回Valjean，撇嘴一笑。“啊，我是说，我们怕再也见不着您了，Fauchelevent先生。但您回来了。这很好，太好了。”

“可这些天您都去哪儿了？”太太问道，“为什么要出门也不给我们留个信呢？可把我们担心坏了。”

“真对不起，夫人，”Valjean说道，歉疚地埋下头。“我是该提前说一声的，可我确实没想到那儿去。给你们添麻烦了，我道歉。可事情是，我本没打算像那样离开的。我只是出门散散步，可在途中晕倒了。一个老熟人碰巧路过，他认出了我，然后把我带回他家照料了一阵子。我没想着联系你们，我很抱歉。那时我的脑子太乱了。”

他像是陷入了沉思，眉头皱着，而后又小小地叹了口气，有些悲伤。“老实说，我……没想到会有人挂念我。现在我知道自己错了。除此之外，我还要为我之前的行为道歉。那时我病得很重，但我不承认，即便事实如此显而易见。你们想要帮我，想让我吃饭。你们还为我叫了医生，真的十分体贴。我告诉你们我不需要，是我扯了谎。可那个时候，我的确不在乎自己的健康状况糟到了哪个地步。”

他垂下脑袋。“失去Cosette让我伤心欲绝。我只是……陷入了绝望。那时的生活对我而言，暗淡无光全无意义。我不关心自己会如何，甚至没注意到我的冷漠也伤害了别人。那实在很自私。过去几个月里你们为我所做的一切……我甚至不记得有没有说声谢谢。我太无礼——太不知感激了。我要为此道歉。希望你们能原谅我。”

太太盯着他，灰绿色的眸子闪着光，嘴唇微颤。“噢，先生，”她呢喃着，张臂抱住了他，“完全不用道歉。能看见您好好的，我就非常高兴了。”

Valjean在这个拥抱中有些僵直，这样的情感表露是他全无防备的。他脸红了，在女士撤手后揉起了自己的后颈，而后者用围裙擦了擦眼睛。

“呃，谢谢你们，”他说道，快速而略带尴尬地鞠了个躬。“这样的欢迎让我受宠若惊。”

“啊，晚餐我要给您准备些特别的，”太太宣称道，双手叉在她宽硕的腰上。“烤牛肉怎么样？配上肉汁和蜜渍胡萝卜，再多烤一些土豆条。您会吃吧，对吗？——既然您现在有了胃口。”

他腼腆一笑。“当然。”

 

***

 

Valjean以一种听天由命的心态重返了日常生活。他仍然会唉声叹气，也时常意气消沉，但尽管如此，他还是倾尽全力，强迫自己的肌肉运作起来，强迫自己进食。

一旦他感到那阴霾又开始吞噬着他，他便会起身走到窗边，望着下方的街景。他听到Javert的话在他脑海深处浮现。

_“没有确定性的时刻。你只能硬着头皮往前走，走到未来的某个时候。”_

_“的确更容易了。活着。”_

一遍又一遍地重复着。他分不清这些话究竟是出于无意识，还是他有意说给自己听的。仿佛变成了某种祷语。

_“你不是什么负担。”_

当门房太太上来给他送饭，或者给盥洗室的挂盆换水时，他会冲她微笑。尽管这笑未透进眼底，但也并非全无真心。而当她回以微笑，那表情中带着抚慰，这个世界似乎又好了一点儿。仅仅是一点儿。

他想起Cosette，有时还有Marius，但他并不打算联系他们。他也不再朝受难修女街散步了。他对自己说，总有天会再去的，但不是现在。他还没有准备好。他不知道那一天是多久，但他至少敢去相信，总有一天，敲响那大门上羊头门环的念头，不会再让他如此坐立不安。

他没给Javert写信。他内心一部分想，另一部分又觉得太尴尬了。看起来，等上一阵子再与那个男人联系，是较为合适的做法，虽然他完全不明白是为何。也许真正的原因是他不知道该说些什么。

在每个拂晓之前，他都会沿着河边步行，望着太阳从塞纳河面上升起。天空透散出橘粉色的光芒，笼罩在城市的幽暗剪影上方，又自水面闪过。他不确定此情此景中触动了他什么，但的确有一些东西，在他的胸腔中蓬松开来，让他感觉不再那样空无一物。当那太阳光的阴影开始缩短，他便原路返回，趁街上人多起来之前回到公寓里，然后吃上几口早餐。

终于，对他而言，门房太太的食物渐渐恢复了滋味，不再那么难以下咽了。进食不再是例行公事，而是出自本能。数月以来，他头一回真切地感到了饥饿。他的感官逐渐敏锐，思维逐渐清晰。一切都比之前更加真实了。

他开始烧水，因为纯粹地想喝茶而给自己泡茶。又从门房那儿借来了最新一期的《箴言报》，一边喝茶一边读报。

不知不觉中，有一天，他发觉自己在清晨掀被而起仅仅是出于习惯，而不用再自我斗争一番了。

 

***

 

Javert咬着嘴唇，盯着眼下账单上加起来的一串数字。

这是他例行的工作。他头脑很好，善于算数，记性也出色，因此都由他自己一个人来打理财务。

而他也总能想方设法安排妥帖。

但过去的几周对他的钱包来说可不太友好。首先，他替医生付了车费，又买了Valjean坚持让他买的鸦片酊。其次，由于这位不速之客，他过去两周的饮食花费都变成了双倍。除此之外，他还需要添置一双新的皮手套，医药箱也需要补充。最要紧的是，因为忧心Valjean的健康，他五月头一周的工时大大减少了，相应减少的还有他的工资。

他坐在那儿，瞪着羊皮纸上的收支数字，手指纠缠在鬓须里，叹了口气。

一阵敲门声响起。

“请进。”

是房东太太，还端着他的晚餐。她把晚餐放在他身旁的桌上，扫了一眼那晃动的烛火下他正忙碌着的工作。

“又在算账了，是不？”

“嗯。”

她凑得近了些，打量着那张纸，这让Javert有些不安。“噢，”她挑起眉毛，“您可以把那项划去了。”她的手指停留在了“房租”一项上。

Javert皱起眉头。“什么意思？”

“已经给过了，不是吗？”

他扬起脑袋，双眼微眯。“没有。”

“给过了。”她坚持道，“难不成您忘了？您不是会忘记这种事的人啊。”

“夫人，您究竟在说些什么？”

“上回来的那个人，您知道的。他替您付了啊。”

Javert的脸涨红了。“那个——人？”

“您的朋友啊，先生！——白头发的那位。前天他来过这里，说欠了您钱。”

Javert咬紧牙关，双手突然像兽爪一般抓紧了桌沿。“他干什么了？你是说他替我付了这个月的房租？”

“不只这个月，先生——还有后两个月的。”

怒气蔓延上了Javert的薄唇。“那个魔——”

“您是说，您完全不知情？”房东太太问道，面露疑惑。

“当然不知情了！完完全全！”他恼怒地吼道，将脸埋进了双手里，手指抓缠着头发。“那个魔头！他明明知道我不想要他该死的——”

“有些人是不喜欢欠债，可您对一点儿好意的付出也太敏感了。”她啧啧道，“要是有人能时不时地顺手帮我清空点儿账单，我可完全不介意。”

“慈善就是欠债，夫人。”Javert叫道，猛抬起头，沮丧地看着她。“我告诉过他不欠我什么！我告诉过他我分毫不想要他的钱！他以为我是什么需要匿名施舍的可怜虫吗，像个乞丐一样，滚他的——”

“那您想干嘛？”她玩味一笑，“把钱收回来？那钱现在可是我的了，希望您知道。”

Javert瞪着他，鼻子皱了起来，眼皮微微发颤。“我——没错——我知道，可——但是——”

女士轻笑出声。“您还不怎么适应有朋友吧，是不是？”

他有些慌乱起来。“我——他不是——我没有什么‘朋友’。就算我有，那个人也肯定不是其中之一！”

这番话只让她笑得更开心了。她捂住肚子，拼命抑制，在转身朝门走去时肩膀还在一上一下地抖动着。“是了，是了，当然了。把您自己的房间变成病房，把您的床腾出来两周；他呢则瞒着您大大方方地替您还账——但你们才不是什么朋友，肯定不是！”她冲他一笑，然后走向楼梯。“当然不是啦。我的错，先生。享用您的晚餐吧。”

Javert在椅子上气得发抖。他搁在桌上的手紧攥成拳，一边听着她的脚步声渐远，一边把羊皮纸揉成了一团。他恼怒地哼哼着，声音因气愤而有些哽塞。“他才不是什么见鬼的朋友，听到没？”他冲着她大喊。

掩盖不住的笑声从楼下传来。“随您怎么说，先生！”

 

***

 

转眼到了五月末，距Valjean离开他的公寓，已经过去了两周。

有许多次，Javert都升起了一股想要去看看他的冲动，但某个声音告诉他别去，告诉他对那人要有信心。告诉他——Valjean会信守承诺。

一个周末，Javert路过了一群刚从圣稣尔比斯教堂做完弥撒出来的教众，突然间，一张熟悉的面孔撞入了他的眼帘。他停下脚步，回头望去，眼睛微微眯起。

那头蓬乱的黑发，那些雀斑……

他大吃一惊。Pontmercy家的小子！可能吗？

那个年轻人正沿石阶而下，目光正好对上了Javert的方向。然后，他僵住了，直到最后一名教众从他身边走过，消失在了街尾。

他俩就那样震惊地瞪着对方。

“你活着？”他们一齐叫道。

Marius惊恐地退了一步。“我——你——怎么会？在街垒那儿！他们杀了你，我听到了枪声！怎——你怎么居然……？”

Javert低吼一声，一把抓住了他的领子，把他往教堂拽。

“进去，快。我们谁都不想有人听到这些。”

年轻人糊里糊涂地任由自己被拖回了教堂，没有反抗。

“先生！”当确定身边没有人后，他叫了起来，背抵着一个壁龛。“我没法——您怎么还活着？我不——”

“住嘴，”Javert斥责道，环扫了一眼空无一人的长椅。“别那么大声。我们是在大厅里，又不是告解室。”Javert打量了眼前人一会儿，蹙着眉头。他咂了咂舌，然后移开目光，眯起眼睛。最后又看向Marius。“我该逮捕你，你知道的，”他抱怨道，沮丧地抬手揉了揉自己的头发。

Marius面色惨白。

“毕竟，你是叛军的一员，”他继续道，“但那又相当……不合适。”

“啊。”Marius开口。

“还有，那件事之后下了道赦免令，而且，呃……”他盯着他，目光逼人，“你最近究竟干什么去了？看起来没惹什么乱子。我有一年多没看见你人了，也没听见你的消息，署里也没谁提过你的名字。”

“我毫不惊讶，”Marius谨慎地说，“街垒过后，我在床上躺了将近五个月。”

“五个月！”

“呃，四个半。我的锁骨断了，医生不准我出房门一步。他们说见客人对我的健康有害，会让我太激动。一激动伤势就会加重，不利于恢复。所以我等了那么久才见到我可怜的Cosette！”

“Cosette！”Javert叫了起来，“Cosette？所以你就是她嫁的那小子！当然了，”他喃喃着，猛拍了一下额头，“当然是你了。我早该料到了，要不是我以为你已经死了。”

“等等，您认识她吗？”Marius问道，“可你们两个怎么会——”他突然住了嘴，猛摇了摇脑袋，仿佛想甩掉脑子里某些正在成型的念头。“不，不，不对，不该这么对您说话。就我知道的来看，您是个鬼魂了！”他先前的那些恐慌又回来了，“我以为您死了！”他叫道，挥动着双手，“可您又站在这儿。这怎么可能？你怎么可能还活着？我看见——在街垒时——”他惊愕地抬手揉着头发，“Fauchelevent先生，他受命处决您，他——”

“他没有，如果这还不够显而易见的话。”

“可是，那……”年轻人按住额头，眼神恍惚，“他没有杀您，”他自言自语地喃喃着，好像内心正有启示浮现。“他没有杀您……”突然间，他的神情转亮，混杂着奇异的震惊、恐惧和喜悦。“所以，他——他救了您！他故意请求来杀您，好把您带离他们的视线，然后……！喔！”眼泪在他眼中闪现，“我还以为——可您还活着。他终究不是个刽子手。”

他抬眼看着Javert，好像记起了什么似的。“噢，先生！”他叫道，“我认得您。我当时就觉得您看起来面熟。可当我想起来您是谁时，我问了您的名字，我极度担心您的命运。不管您是不是密探，您都是个好人，而我——我没法昧着良心让他们处决您。我原是要求他们先缓一缓的，可我听到了那可怕的枪声，然后他从那巷子里走出来，表情严肃地说‘干掉了’，我以为——！可您还活着！他终究没有杀了您！啊，我太高兴了！”

年轻人的焦急与忧心是Javert全无预料的，他一时无话。

“等等，那么——”Marius这会儿是在自言自语地嘀咕了，“您活着离开了街垒。有人把我救出了街垒。那个人把我带到了我祖父家。Basque说那晚门口有两个人，而马车夫说其中一位是个警探。天呐，探长，这可能吗？是您把我从街垒救出来的？”

Javert吃了一惊。“什么？当然不是！什么叫‘是不是您’？你不知道你是怎么出来的？”

Marius猛烈地摇着脑袋。“不知道！我拼命找了好一阵子，想找到我的救命恩人，可一无所获！我只知道有两个人把我送回了家，其中有一位警探！可您的意思是，那不是您吗？”

“那个警探是我。”

“所以是您救了我！我欠您一条命！”

“完全不是！也许我的确在那儿，可我不是把你从街垒拖出来的那个人。你怎么可能不知道？他没有告诉你吗？”

“他……？没有，先生！在大家还没来得及谢谢他之前，那个人就走了，而且再没有回来过。门房瞧见了他，可他全身上下都是血和泥，还有火药，完全认不出是谁。可您，您知道他是谁！您跟他一块儿来的，您知道他的身份，对吗？”

“当然了！可——你的意思是，他从来没——你不……？”他的眼睛睁大了，“等等，”他冲自己叫道，“等等等等——可如果你娶了Cosette，你就是——”一股难以置信的怒火闪过他的面容，“啊，你是他的女婿！”

Marius的眉头拧了起来。“我——您什么意思？”

“你是Val——”他吞回了那个就要脱口而出的名字，“我是说，你娶了Fauchelevent的女儿！你是他的女婿！”

“是没错，可您为什么——”

“你这个十足的蠢货，你真的是说你——”

“先生！我们能回到那个首要问题上吗？我不——”

“你是他的女婿，我的天呐！可他居然没告诉你！”

“告诉我什么？先生，我不明白，您究竟在暗示什么？”

“他救了你的命，白痴！他就是那个把你从街垒救出来的人。他就是那个背着你爬过下水道的人！只因为他的女儿爱你！可那个老傻瓜，他竟然一直瞒着你！”

年轻人双目圆睁。“Quoi？”他背靠着墙，滑坐了下来，好像双腿无法支撑他似的。“您是想告诉我，Fauchelevent先生就是那个人？那个在我跌倒时抓住我的人？那个带我逃出战场的人？”

“是他，看在上帝的份上，是他！你就从来没想过这种可能吗？”

“那个，我——有点复杂。最开始我是以为在街垒看见了他，可当我问他，我问他知不知道麻厂街，我们战斗的那个地方，他否认了！所以我以为那只是个跟他长得像的人而已！不仅如此，我还在他面前提过这件事，说找不到我的救命恩人，没法报答他，让我有多不安，可他表现得就跟他全不相干似的！”

“你是说他当面对你说谎了？”Javert怒道，双拳紧攥，看起来非常想把什么东西撕成两块。“天呐，要是让我见着他——”

“后来我发现我看到的那个人的确是他，”Marius继续道，“可我琢磨，‘他不是去战斗的。那他是去干嘛的？’然后我想，‘Javert！他准是为了复仇才去那儿的！’我是那么以为的，先生——他知道您在那儿，他一定是听说了您被囚的消息，然后就到街垒来杀你！可如今！”血色渐渐从年轻人的脸上褪去，他坐在地上，身体发颤，双眼疯了般恐慌地四下乱看着。“这就是说……！啊！他是为我去那儿的！那晚是他救了我的命！”

“要是你知道他在那儿，而那天在街垒的人都死了，你就没有该死地想一想，是不是他带你离开的？”Javert怒道。

“可先生，”Marius微弱地抗议道，“当时我以为那是不可能的。因为从下水道出来的那个人……车夫说警探要逮捕他！所以我以为他上法庭了，甚至进了监狱，也许——但我四处打听了，那晚没有哪桩案子符合。是啊，我是知道Fauchelevent先生在街垒，而且他对我撒谎了，但我以为他撒谎的原因是他在那儿杀了您！如果他是为了我去那儿，呃——他有什么理由说谎呢？没有！完全没有。所以，您瞧，在我的认知里，他不可能是那个救我的人！”

“噢，可他是。”Javert说，威胁性地抬了抬脑袋。

“现在我知道了。一切都对上号了。奇怪的是我之前竟然全无察觉。天呐，我真是瞎了眼！噢，上帝啊，我还一直……！”他的脸在悲痛中皱成一团，埋进了手里。“我是个白眼狼，”他低泣道，声音哽咽，“我对他那么冷漠，我把他赶走了……”

“是你不让他见他的女儿！”Javert恍然道，“是你把他差点儿逼上绝路！”

“我不知道！我不知道他就是我的恩人！他对我说了他的过去，说他是个恶人，是个违反假释的逃犯，我——”

话未说完，他便僵住了。他带着恐惧的目光看向警探，为他刚才吐露的话。

Javert瞪着他，等着他继续。

可年轻人仅仅站在那儿，张口结舌。

“噢，得了吧，”Javert说道，翻了个白眼，挥了挥一边手掌，“我想我应该说明一下，这些我都知道。”

“您——您什么？”

“我都知道，小子。”

“知道他是个逃犯？知道他的真名是Jean Valjean？您知道？”

“没错。”

Marius糊里糊涂地瞪着他。“哦。”他只能蠢兮兮地冒出这一个字。

“可是，”最终他说，“那么，为什么您什么都没做呢？您知道全部真相吗？他从船坞逃走，他揭发了另一个人，又冒了那人的名，还盗走了那人的财产。”

Javert皱起眉头。“你在说什么？”

“是真的！”他说道，“我研究过这件事。在加来海峡省的一个区，有一个工厂主，他曾经是个罪犯，后来改过自新恢复了名誉。他的名字叫Madeleine先生。他发明了一种制造黑玉珠子的新技术，因此发了财。他用这笔钱设立医院，开办学校，还探望病人，援助寡妇。他简直是穷人们的保护人。他拒绝接受勋章，却被提名为了市长。后来，Jean Valjean出现了。他揭发了这人，又用一个假签名冒领了Madeleine先生在拉菲特银行的所有积蓄！他毁了那样一个善良慷慨的好人。我听说，后来那位不幸的先生上了苦役船，淹死在了海底！事实上，先生，Jean Valjean等于谋杀了那个人！”

Javert垂着眼，一言不发地盯了他片刻，而后嘴角渐渐咧开，露出了一个有些骇人的笑容。一阵无声的笑隆隆地在他胸腔里回荡着，随后又变成了某种低吼。男人猛地仰起头，双手撑在腰间，爆发出了几声大笑。

Marius害怕地注视着他。

“杀了他！”Javert重复道，仍然笑着，“你说，杀了他！哈，真是精彩！真是顶顶精彩！”

“怎么了？”年轻人叫道，身子缩了起来，“您为什么发笑？”

“Jean Valjean没有杀了Madeleine先生，”Javert高声道，“他就是Madeleine先生！”

Marius愕然。“什么？”

“这两个人，Valjean和Madeleine，他们根本不是两个人，而是一个！Jean Valjean在滨海蒙特勒伊发了财，他没有从拉菲特银行盗走什么，仅仅是取回他的财产！我为什么会知道，因为他当市长时，我就在那座小镇工作。早在他还在土伦服刑时，我就认识他。后来发生的一系列事情，让我回想起了那些，我便开始怀疑他。正是我亲手把他送回苦役船上去的！他也没有死在那儿，而是假死逃脱了。我听到了一些谣传，让我不得不怀疑。我追这个家伙追了整个法兰西！”

“啊！”

“事实上，”Javert继续道，找回了冷静。“当他背着你从下水道里爬出来时，我正赶到那儿准备逮捕他，”他压低了声音，“但既然我欠他一条命，我……我在这件事上动摇了。他说服我相信关于你的状况。他完全不为自己求情，可天呐，”他说道，碰了碰额头，“他说起你来却滔滔不绝——你如何急需一位医生，又如何应当被送回家去。”

“我会允许他把你送回你祖父的住处——只是因为，你那时看起来完全命不久矣了。那么，我自然就无须把你当作叛乱分子抓起来。我们离开后，我本该把他带到就近的哨所，立即将缘由告诉宪兵，可我——”他沮丧地咕哝了一声，别开了脸。“发生了……一些事。最终我没有把他交上去。就像你也没有，也许是出于差不多的缘故。”

“我明白了，”年轻人轻声道，仍然在震惊中没回过神来。“您……您放了他，因为他救过您。以德报德。”

Javert移开视线，面部有些抽搐。“也许不是三言两语可以说清的，但……也差不多吧，没错。”他又思索了一会儿，然后突然转变了态度。他的瞪视中满是怒气。他的声音压低成了某种低吼。“他差点因为你死了，你知道吗。”

Marius看回他。“什么？”

“你不让他见他的女儿。他感觉自己再没什么好活的了。当我发现他时——完全是出于凑巧——他已经走在鬼门关边上了。因为悲伤，他饿了自己好几个月。甚至也不给自己叫医生。你该庆幸那时我在那儿，否则你现在已经失去了一位父亲。”

巨大的恐惧在Marius脸上闪现。“真的？一想到——噢，老天啊，我们必须马上去见他！”他狂热地直起了身子，“我欠他太多了，我还对他那样坏！一直以来，我都以为他是一个恶人，一个罪犯，一个凶手，他唯一的恩赐便是他给予Cosette的良心与奉献，可现在我完全明白了！我的天呐，他是个圣人！我得去见他。我必须得道歉。我必须乞求他的谅解！抱歉，探长，”他说道，直起身子，弄平了礼服上的皱褶，“我必须马上离开了。噢，Cosette在哪儿？我把她留在街上了。啊，我得找到她。我们要一块儿去见他，我们要——”

“我跟你一起去。”Javert说。

年轻人却恍若未闻。

Javert跟着他走出教堂，双手交抱胸前，姿态仿佛拿破仑本人。他看着Marius飞快地冲进人群。

 

 


	22. 偿还

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius慌忙纠正过错。

_“看哪，我们不是每件事都懂，_

_但我还是相信，等到很久以后，_

_等到世界的终点，等到每一个冬天变成春天，_

_一切都会走向美善。”_

                                 _——阿尔弗雷德•丁尼生_

 

***

 

“Marius，你来了！”Cosette叫道，“你一句话都没说，人就不见了。我和Nicolette一直在这儿等。是有什么事吗？”

“Cosette！”他说道，握住了她的手，“Cosette，噢，我真是个傻瓜。你绝对不相信刚才发生了什么。上帝，我们得马上出发！”

“发生了什么？Marius，你看起来吓坏了！你还好吗？有谁在追你吗？”

“啊！没时间了。我在路上解释。Nicolette，”他说道，将一枚硬币塞进了一头雾水的老仆人的手里，“你自己叫辆马车，然后回家去。我跟Cosette要立马赶去某个地方。不用担心，我们没遇上麻烦，只是有件事太可怕、太令人难以置信了，我得跟某人当面说清楚。”

“我——可先生，您的祖父——他希望你们回家吃晚餐。我该怎么对他交代？”

“跟他说我手头有事，必须回家前解决掉。我不知道要去多久，”他一面跟她说着，一面招呼他们的马车过来。“还有！”他又快速地补上一句，“你准备时多安排一个位置。谁知道我们会不会迎来一位贵客呢。”

老妇人皱着眉，冲他扬起头。“照您吩咐，”她说，“但尽可能早些回来，好吗？错过晚餐可就罪过啦，我可不喜欢再去热菜。”

“不管要用多长时间都好，”他说着，跳上马车，然后把Cosette拉了上来。“而且我不会为此感到抱歉的。马上你就会知道是为什么了。”他在妇人面前关上了门。

他仅仅一瞥Javert也上了马车，对他来说好像意料之中。

Javert敲了敲隔窗。Marius将脑袋探出窗外。

“车夫，”他们一齐叫道，一个声音轻而热切，一个声音低沉平淡，“武人街七号。”

 

***

 

Marius陷入了惊骇。

他弓腰坐在马车天鹅绒的坐垫上，嘴唇紧咬，目光涣散。他的思绪围困在那逐渐显露的真相中，围困在那刺痛酸楚的情感里，几乎没注意到Javert和Cosette在说什么。

他的言语，他的行为，他对Fauchelevent先生的看法，引来了无法言喻的罪恶感将他淹没。仿佛悬于头顶的森然阴霾一般，指控着他，谴责着他。

他错得那样离谱，竟自以为自己正确！他将那人与他的女儿隔开，在她不知情的情况下将那人赶走了，还以为那样更好，还以为那人会带来坏的影响，以为他——

Marius突然一激灵，双眼猛地睁开了。“噢，”他低声道，一只手捂住嘴巴，“噢，不。”他被某种巨大的恐慌攫取住了。他的心底升起一股自我嫌恶。

突然间，他在Fauchelevent先生的身上看见了自己父亲的影子。男人的声音在他耳边响起，像是来自坟墓的回音。

_“先生，您是主人，您是否认为我不该再见到Cosette了？”_

_“我想最好不要见面。”他冷淡地回答。_

_“现在要走开，不再见到她，不再和她谈话，一无所有，这实在太困难了。”男人说道，“真的，先生，我还想看看Cosette，次数可以少到如您所愿。您设身处地替我想一想吧，我只有这一点了。”_

Marius发起了抖。在存于他脑海的那双眼睛里，他瞧见了两个男人——两个亲手将子女送向另一个家庭的男人；为了他们能过上更好的生活，为了他们能拥有自己无法给予的一切。他瞧见两位父亲，被抛弃，被驱逐，被视作有辱门楣。他瞧见他们在各自隐秘的剧痛下，因失去了挚爱而伤心欲绝。他瞧见他们一次次地试图获许与自己的孩子见面——却一次次地被拒绝，只能带着那令人心碎的顺从匿身回阴影中。他们为子女的幸福牺牲了自己。

他瞧见一位父亲躲在教堂的柱子后面，年复一年地望着那个他无法去探望的男孩；而那男孩也不知道，他的父亲有多么的思念他，需要他，爱他。他瞧见一封封信被撕碎扔进火里，可一个孩子又懂得什么呢。对于一个孩子来说，他的父亲不过悄无声息地退出了自己的生活。当孩子渐渐长大，一开始，父亲的缺席会让他心生憎恨；而随着时间流逝，他便会忘怀。

他瞧见一个被世界遗忘的男人，没有人爱，就那样孤独地死去。那具遗体的脸上还挂着一滴泪。一套制服，一把剑，被当做废弃的衣物和金属，转手进了市场。一园子的鲜花任人践踏。

当那孩子知道了他父亲的好，了解了那颗高贵的心时，一切都太迟了。他知道了他想要参与进自己生活的渴求，却被永远扼死在了偏见与睚眦之下。一切都太迟了。

_“他差点因为你死了，你知道吗。你不让他见他的女儿。他感觉自己再没什么好活的了。”_

Marius颤抖着，压下一声啜泣。他的眼睛盈满了滚烫的泪水。“Oh, God. Oh! God help me. 我都做了些什么？”

那些才将愈合的旧日伤疤，又被深深地撕裂了。那些对他父亲的无法纾解的极痛敬意，如今直接转嫁到了Cosette的父亲身上——而这个男人，通过婚姻，也是他的父亲了。

两位父亲。

恐惧与羞耻满溢着他的灵魂。第一位父亲的命运——他倾尽身心去哀悼，愿意付出所有去改变的命运——险些降临在了第二位身上，而这一次竟是由他一手造成。他所悔不当初的一切几乎就要重现了。他究竟算得上什么儿子，在哀悼逝者的同时，却把生者赶了出去？

他的祖父将Pontmercy上校从他身边赶走的行为，同他将Fauchelevent从他女儿身边赶走的行为如出一辙。不，还要更糟，糟得多！因为他曾向男人承诺过，可以每晚见Cosette一面。然而他却不分由说，不加解释，慢慢地违背了当初的诺言。只因为他发现了那个男人的某些过往，心中的疏离直变成了鄙夷。然而，所有那些他信以为真的不堪的往事，都被证明是假的。

他眼前浮现出了一幅画面：他是如何与那个他本该称作父亲的人划清界限，仅仅是出于那些他甚至没有费心去问过本人真实与否的猜测。即使他知道那个男人——这位良心的囚徒——绝不会为此撒谎。因为，他，Marius，自拟了答案，又不想亲耳听到它们。

可那个人不是骗子！不是凶手！他既没毁了谁，也没杀了谁，谁都没有！他甚至仅仅是射掉卫兵的头盔而不是杀死他们。他设法找来床垫阻挡大炮，救了许多革命者，又通过警示鸣枪救了许多卫兵。他以自己的安全为代价，救出了密探Javert，使他免于处决。他还救了他，Marius，从国民自卫军的手上，救他出了必死的命运。

“Good God!”他叫道，“你们知道吗？我甚至对他生气，以为他那时明明在街垒却完全没有帮我一把！你在场的，Cosette！我说我愿意放弃所有的财产找到那个救我命的人。可他什么都没说！什么都没说，Cosette！他为什么要那么做？他怎么会那么做？”

“我倒想得出原因。”Javert咕哝道，背靠座椅，双手交抱。

Marius抬眼看他。“是什么？”

可Javert仅仅回了句“再说吧”，眼神瞟向Cosette。

Marius立刻心领神会了。关于Cosette父亲的许多事，都是不应当在她面前讲的，而无论具体是什么，这都是其中一件。准与他的罪犯身份有关。

“只用知道，”Javert继续开口，轻掸了下大衣袖边的灰尘，带着些微不屑。“他向来觉得自己不值得那些好。”

“是啊，我现在知道了。”Marius说。

“我一直都知道。”Cosette说。

“你们不知道的事还多着。”Javert叹了口气。

Marius摇了摇头，转向他的妻子，恐惧重新涌上。“噢，Cosette！我待他太残忍了！他向我要求的不过是来看看你，我也跟他说他每天都可以来看你。这是我承诺了的。可我却给他下了逐客令！我告诉他们地窖里的火不用再生了，后来我甚至叫他们搬走了椅子。”

姑娘大吃一惊。“什么！是你吩咐那么干的？可papa——我是说，Jean先生说——”

“别，别再那么叫他，”Marius打断道，“他让你那么叫，是他的错。而让他觉得他必须得那么做的人是我，这是我的错。叫他‘父亲’，叫他‘papa’，用你过去喜欢用的一切爱称去叫他。”

“真的吗？我可以吗？”

“天呐，当然可以。你用不着任何人的允许，那是没道理的。不要再叫他‘先生’了。要是他坚持，就去指责他。他可不是什么陌生人，他是家人。”

“啊！”她笑容满面，“谢谢你！”

“你不该谢我，Cosette，”他摇了摇脑袋，“事实上，你该对我非常生气才对。我应当跟你商量，可我完全没有。我替你和你的父亲做了我无权做的决定。我允许他来看你，却又食言了。”

“所以，火炉和椅子的事——真的是你？”

“是。”

“可papa说是他自己那么吩咐的！”

Marius脸色变白了。这句话刺痛了他的心脏。

在马车另一边，Javert咂了咂舌，扭开脸。

“不，”Marius轻声道，“他是这么说的？噢，天呐。他当然会这么说了，是吗？可的确是我吩咐的。”

“是你！”姑娘看起来心都碎了，“可为什么呀？”

“我把他想成了别人。我想让他觉得自己不受欢迎。我希望他不要再过来了。”

“‘别人’？”她重复道，“‘让他觉得不受欢迎’？我听不懂。为什么你想他走？你怎么能认为他不好？他对你做什么了？”

“他没对我做什么，Cosette，他救了我的命！他给了我他全部的财产。而我错判了他的人品。”

“错判！因为什么错判？他对你只怀着好心，不是吗？”

“他是。他对我可不仅仅是好心。啊，你甚至不知道他有多好。”

“那你为什么要赶他走？你为什么会觉得他不好？”

Marius咬紧了牙关，别开视线。“我不能告诉你。”

姑娘上一刻险些泪眼朦胧，这会儿却几乎怒气冲冲了。“为什么？难道是我不够好，让你无法信任？还是我不够聪明，让你觉得我无法理解？你说你爱我，却瞒着我这些事。你和papa都是！难道对你们来说，我还是个不懂事的小孩子？你是我的丈夫，我是你的妻子。你不应该对我保有秘密。”

“对不起，Cosette，真的对不起。要是我能，我一定对你诚实。可这也是他的秘密啊，我没有权利擅做主张。Javert，他明白我的话。”

“Javert！”她惊愕地看向探长，然后又看回Marius。“你是想告诉我，papa的这个大秘密，甚至他都知道，我却不知道？这公平吗？我可是他的女儿！”

“很不幸，”Javert开口，冰蓝的眸子看向Cosette，声音低沉而平淡，“但相信我，关于你父亲的某些过去，你还是不知道为好。”

她瞪着Javert，一时语塞。她蹙起眉头，嘴唇微张。“可——可他不是个坏人。我知道的。我知道的！他绝对不是坏人。”

“他不是。”Javert同意道。

Marius打量了一会儿探长的脸色，然后转向他的妻子。“Cosette，你只要知道，你的父亲是个圣人。我们之前曾有些误会，我对他很不好，现在我认识到了，并且深感后悔。之前我那样想他，是对他的侮辱。我必须作出补偿。他为我们俩牺牲了一切。我们得好好待他，要像对国王一样好。”

“这正是我过去几个月以来一直试图告诉你的！”Cosette叫道。

Marius往座椅里缩了缩，懊悔地皱起脸。“我知道。我以为你敬爱他，是出于无知，出于忠诚，出于他对你的养育之恩。可我错了。他值得起你口中的每句赞美，只多不少。我才是无知的那一个，我才是那个傻瓜。”

“我对你相当生气。”Cosette说，胳膊交抱在胸前，气呼呼地坐了回去。

Marius垂下头。“你是该生气。”

“公正地说，”Javert评论道，“要是你们的父亲脑子清醒点儿，把前因后果都告诉你们，这件事就不会发生了。”

“没错！”Cosette猛抬起头，像是记起了什么，“我也该对他生气。他就让你那样把他赶走了，一个字也没对我说！他任由你胡来，即使那样会让我们两个都受伤！当我问起时，你们谁都不吱声，都瞒着我。你们两个都是坏蛋，坏蛋！我会让你们天天听到这个的。”

Javert冲他挑起一边眉毛。

“噢，别那样看着我行吗，”Marius指责道，“你不也一样没觉得他好，直到他救了你。”

男人不为所动地耸了耸肩。“说得没错，我不否认。而且我也一样赶他走，想断绝联系。然而，这些都分毫无碍于你是个蠢货。”

Marius瞪了他片刻，眉头打着结。然后他吸了口气，深深一叹，肩膀挫败地垮了下来。“这倒没错。”

 

***

 

Javert一把推开门，门撞在旁边的墙上，发出一声很大的响动。

“你这个无可救药的白痴！”他吼道。

Valjean坐在房间一边的椅子里，吓了一跳，看起来差点被茶水呛住。手中的茶杯险些滑落，最后落在杯垫上，溅出了些许茶水。他盯着Javert，目瞪口呆。突如其来的暴力闯入让他有些糊涂。

“你以为你是什么？殉道者吗？到处去救人，甚至都不行行好告诉他们！谁会从你这该死的谦卑中得到好处，呃？你不会！他们也不会！”他怒气冲冲地指责道，手比划向冲进门里、正从他身边经过的两个年轻人。

如果说探长的出现只是让Valjean吃了一惊，他女儿女婿的出现，却把他吓坏了。他从椅子里弹了起来，朝墙退后一步，眼里闪烁着恐慌。在Javert看来，他就像做了坏事被抓个正着的学生。然而，叫他怕的不是责罚，却是赞美。

Cosette奔向他，仿佛扑火的飞蛾。“Papa！”她叫道，张开双臂抱住了他。

这一声呼唤，让男人的脸庞涌动起某种强压的喜悦。“Cosette，”他喃喃着，震惊不已，“你在这儿，你来了，你叫我‘papa’。”泪水涌上他的双眼。“可——”他抬起头，发现Marius正站在不远的地方，“啊！你也来了？”

“父亲！”Marius开口，声音破碎。

这个词恍若惊雷一般击中了Jean Valjean。“‘父亲’！”他难以置信地重复道，目光看向Marius，看向Cosette，又看向Marius，全是迷惑。

这似乎打破了Marius身上的某种魔咒。小伙子冲向他，握住了他的双手。“是的，父亲！”

“你是说——”男人似乎一时喘不过气来，“您原谅我了，是吗？”

“原谅？”Marius叫道，“啊，要原谅什么呢！是我受了您的恩，先生。我欠您一条命！”

“你！”Valjean惊骇地叫道，看向Javert。“你告诉他们了！可为什么，为什么要说出来？你说过——”他皱起眉头，“你为什么要这么做？”

“为什么我要——”Javert震惊得无以复加。难以置信最终凝滞成了暴怒。“因为他问了，你这个大白痴！我没想到你会瞒着他！”他的一字一句仿佛鞭笞，“去你妈的，Valjean！让你自以为是的那些东西全都见鬼去吧！你就不允许自己受一点儿好？你到底在怕什么，你个老呆子？怕别人会夸你，怕自己受尊敬？天呐，”他嘲讽道，扬起双手，“何等残忍！可怜的Fauchelevent先生，竟然受到了他该受的赞美！”他尖锐的话语变成了怒吼，“你把我气坏了，你知不知道？”

Valjean只盯着他，面色僵白。

“Papa！”Cosette又叫了一声，抓住他大衣的领子。“噢，您会让我那样叫您，对吧？Marius说我可以的。绝对不要再叫什么‘Jean先生’了。您是我的父亲，哪怕没有血缘关系。我才不管您怎么说。Papa，您实在太坏了，我当真以为您是旅行去了，去了很远的地方。可您竟然一直在这儿！我每次叫Nicolette来，她回来都跟我说‘他不在家’，但您根本就在！而且您还病了，还不告诉我们！您怎么能这样？要是我晓得——噢，您实在太不听话了！Javert先生把所有事都告诉我了。”

Valjean双眼瞪大了。“所有——”他瞟向Marius。“她知道了？”他轻声道，透着恐惧。

“关于您救我的事，没错！”小伙子叫道。他的眼神中写明了他懂得Valjean真正想问的是什么：她是不是知晓了他的过去，所有的——那些他避免提及的细节，那些会刺痛他的不堪往事。

释然从男人脸上闪过——连同感激。“啊。”他应了一声。

“您去了街垒，把他从那个可怕的地方救了出来，”Cosette说，“要不是您，他就没命了！我可怜的，亲爱的Marius。您为我救了他。”

“不止如此，”Marius插嘴道，“您也救了探长先生！要不是您，街垒那天我们都会没命。”

Cosette的双眸闪着泪花。“噢，papa，为什么不告诉我们呢？”那天使般的声音听来心碎极了。“您就让他们把您赶走。可一直以来，您都在想着我，我也想着您啊！有许多次我想来看您，但您总是避而不见，好像我们不会察觉似的。您以为您走了我们会更幸福，您怎么能这样想？”

两行眼泪滑过她的脸颊。“我爱您，papa，我不想您走。为什么您会以为我想？您有这个想法，实在太不应该了。这么多月来看不见您，我都伤心死了。您知道我今天听到我们要去哪儿时，心里有多高兴吗？我对他说‘啊！武人街！我想去那儿想了好久，可我不敢问！’我心里简直乐开了花。我真的很想您啊，噢，papa，”她啜泣道，“您差点死了！‘因为悲伤’，探长是这么说的。‘他都走到鬼门关了’，他是这么说的。您就打算这么死了，一个字也不肯告诉我们。您怎么能这样？”

“我再也不会让您离开我的视线了。您要来受难修女街，跟我们一块儿住。您要和我们一块儿吃早餐，吃午餐，吃晚餐，我再也不准您吃什么黑面包了。不准。Marius和我一定要把您宠上天。您要吃营养丰盛的食物，一盘接一盘地吃。您冬天的壁炉里要一直有火，要有温暖厚实的毛毯，还有从波斯来的漂亮的地毯。您的扶手椅也在您的房间等着您呢，上面铺着乌特支勒的天鹅绒，窗外还有夜莺住在巢里——我特别想要您拥有这一切。我跟我自己说，‘我得给Marius和祖父列个清单出来，我要把他宠得找不着北！’可您再也没来过了。Marius说那都是他干的，是他让您觉得自己不受欢迎。可那也是您的错，您知道的——要不是您推波助澜的话。”

“不过现在您得来了。我要您来！您可没有选择。Marius，祖父，还有我，我们都想您过来。所以您必须得来！我们要在花园里散步，去看那些花。噢！等您看了，您就知道有多漂亮了。玫瑰现在都开啦，路边全是河沙和紫贝壳。我在那儿种了草莓，您知道吗？全是我自己打理的。他们给了我一小块地，我想种什么就种什么。那块地特别好，光照充足得很，所以草莓种出来很甜。我要一筐筐的摘给您，您就知道尝起来有多美味了。明年我们一块儿种些东西，看看谁的长得更快。不过我打赌肯定是您的，我一点儿都不会生气。”

Valjean就站在那儿，惊奇地看着她，说不出话来。

“啊，我真的很想您嘛！”她亲了亲他的脸，“一想到，这些日子以来，您那么孤独。甚至Toussaint都不在身边。一个人那样生活，一定难过极了。难怪您会生病。不过，以后不会了。我不会允许的！”她说着，跺了跺脚，“您一分钟都不许在这个破地方呆下去了！我们要把您接走，跟我们永永远远住在一块儿。我不会让您再伤心的！我们要幸福地生活在一起，就像您以前给我读的那些故事结尾一样。”

Valjean的喉结滚动着。他看向Marius，后者依然站在他身边。“那么您，”他轻声问，难以置信中还透着畏惧，“您允许吗？”

“当然了！”年轻人叫道，攥紧了他的双手。“您是我的父亲。您一直都是我的父亲，我却把您拒之门外，冷酷地对待您，赶走您，而我本该像欢迎殿下本人一样欢迎您！不，应该请求允许的人是我。”他皱着脸，垂下脑袋。

他再一次握住了Valjean的双手，跪了下去。他的双眼紧阖，脸带敬意。“先生，”他诚挚地开口，“我请求您的原谅。您是一个我值不起的好父亲，而我却是个不孝子。我待您冷酷、恶劣，您待我却只有慷慨。我误解了您，我是个傻瓜。我要为我对您的所作所为道歉，最诚挚地道歉。每件事我都后悔极了。您是个圣人。您愿意给我这份荣耀，允许我称呼自己为您的儿子吗？”

Valjean垂眸盯着他，双眼大睁。他似乎失了语，一时间震撼得不知发生了什么，不知自己应该说什么，做什么。“……允许……？”他呆呆地重复道。

“说您会原谅我吧。”小伙子恳求道。

男人张开嘴，颤抖着。他背靠着墙，脸上带着某种恐慌。看起来，他被方才这番敬慕的表白骇住了。“我——您、您——”

Marius仰头望着他，看起来很是心碎。

“Papa……”Cosette嘀咕道。

Valjean看向她，又看向Marius。他的目光在两人之间烦躁地徘徊。有一瞬间，他撞上了Javert的视线。

Javert仅仅是盯着他，面无表情。

真有意思，他想着。这个男人果真害怕赞美，甚至不仅害怕，简直被吓坏了。

Valjean吃了一惊，他抓着自己的胳膊，不安地移开了视线。他退缩着，仿佛被什么东西刺痛了。“这……”他再一次抬起眼，带着问询，带着不安。“这——真的是您想要的吗？”

“是的！”Marius叫道，“天呐，没错。”

“拜托，papa，就说您会让我们对您好嘛。”

Valjean踌躇着。

“求求您，说您会原谅我吧，先生。”

“我原谅您，先生，”最终，Valjean说道，不敢对上他的视线。“但其实，没什么好原谅的。既然您知道关于我……”

“我对您全无了解！”Marius高声道，“您只告诉了我您最坏的一面，却不提好的。您允许我赶走您，因为您认为那是您应得的。但那根本不是！就让我们接您回家吧，求您了。您要天天和我们在一块儿。您要随时随地都见着您的Cosette。我要给您我能给的一切，还有更多。我向您保证，这些都是我真心实意的想法。”

Valjean看着他。看着Cosette。阖上了双眼。Javert瞧得出，他的所有决心，都在他女儿的承诺中瓦解了。“噢——噢，好吧，好吧，”他说道，颤巍巍地叹了口气。

小伙子的脸上扬起一个释怀的笑。

Cosette笑开了花。她张臂抱住她的父亲。“啊！我们要幸福地生活在一块儿了，”她说着，手拂过男人耳后的一缕白发时，眼泪又涌上了眼眶。“等着瞧吧，我保证。”她在他的额前印下一个吻，脑袋埋在他的肩膀上。 

这似乎打破了Valjean内心筑起的最后一道防线。他的脸皱成一团，脸贴向她的，眼泪最终顺着双颊滑落。他紧紧抱着她，压抑下一声啜泣。他的双肩颤抖着。他温柔地抚过她头上的女帽。

“上帝仁慈的明证，便是她在这儿了。”他喃喃着。

Marius缓缓起身，走向他们。他犹豫地碰了碰男人的肩膀。

Valjean没有动。

仿佛得到了允许一般，Marius张开双臂，将两人都纳入了一个温柔的怀抱。

Javert靠墙站着，肃穆地看着眼前的一切。胳膊抱在胸前。

然后，他埋下头，悄悄地退出了门外。

 


	23. 罪者获准进入伊甸时的谦卑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius和Cosette带着Valjean回到了Gillenormand的家。懊悔却如影随形。

_“我认为人生中最重要的事便是爱己。人的心中若是对自己没有爱，对自己的身体，自己的灵魂，自己的皮囊缺乏尊重，又怎能与他人建立起真正的关系呢？”_

                                             _——Shailene Woodley_

 

***

 

一行三人都坐上了Gillenormand的马车，Cosette挨着Marius，Valjean坐在他俩对面。

回家的一路上，Cosette都在兴高采烈地叽喳个不停，他们要一块儿做些什么——去卢森堡公园，去看歌剧，去戏院，去打台球，去他们过去几个月发现的那家可爱的小咖啡馆，去做巴黎的富人们会做的一切事情。她坚持她的父亲一定要去瞧瞧他们的花园；她说起她每天经过时，有一只红胸脯的小知更鸟，总会从石墙里的巢中探出脑袋来，有时候还有一只白脚杆的橘猫经过。她总担心哪天这猫会逮住那可怜的小鸟儿吃了。

时不时地，她又会重新责备起他来，还有她的丈夫。责备前者竟以为自己是他们生活中无关紧要、不受欢迎的一个，责备后者竟会鼓励这样荒谬的事情发生。

两个男人由她说她想说的，既不打算纠正，也不与之辩解。Marius神情腼腆而愧疚，Valjean则带着股尴尬的惊奇。马车停下时，车夫还得特意提醒他们，因为他们谁也没有注意到。

“Cosette, mon coeur, ”Marius恳求道，“你能先出去等一会儿吗？”

“为什么？”

“我想跟你父亲单独说几句话。”

她撅了撅嘴，然后耸耸肩，冲他们淘气一笑。“好吧好吧，”她说，“但动作快点儿。我可一刻也等不及啦。要是你们俩老不出来，我揪着你们耳朵也会把你们拽出来的。”

等她走出去，听不到谈话声后，Marius收起了不安的笑脸，取而代之的是一脸热切。他伸手揉了揉脸，又捋了捋头发，双眼大睁，呆呆地盯着马车地面，深吸了口气。他自顾自地摇了摇头，扬起脸，看向Valjean。“您！”他叫道，“我有太多的话要对您说了，可时间不对，场合也不对。我们得另找地方谈谈。可我脑袋里的那些新东西……”他捂住眼睛片刻，然后扬起手。直到这时，Valjean才看到小伙子的眼中几乎有泪。

“我吩咐仆人不再生地窖的火，我让他们搬走了椅子，”Marius说道，“可您——！您跟Cosette说那都是您的意思。为什么？”

“我不希望她对您存有看法。”他小声说。

Marius的神情因痛苦而绷紧了。“您怎么能那么说？”他轻声道，“是我误解了您那么长时间。”

Valjean仅仅是伤感地冲他一笑，眼中带着痛苦。“一个人被拒之门外时，先生，是很容易察觉的。毕竟，一家人的幸福也不需要被这些东西打扰。”

“可——那完全是种侮辱！”他抗议道，扬起脑袋，“您怎么受得了的？您怎么能由着被扫地出门，明明我承诺了您——承诺了您——可以每天见到Cosette？”

Valjean的目光落到了马车地面。“承诺您有权给予，”他说，“也有权收回。哪怕没有告知，那也是您的权利。因为冲突而离开，最好离开得不让人知道，您不这么觉得吗？无论如何，我不需要通过语言来理解您的情感。我已经相当明白了。而我也无从辩驳，我没有权利。”

“可是，被逼着不再现身，毫不反抗……”

“我不生您的气，先生。我没有恨谁。您用不着觉得内疚。”

“我的内疚并不是这件事困扰我的地方，可是——说真的，您太有权利恨我了。”

Valjean又伤感一笑，摇了摇头。“恨？不。我不恨您，现在不恨了。”他盯着地面，神情肃穆。“我得承认，一开始我并不喜欢您。当我头回听说您，知道了您对Cosette的爱，我的第一反应是——我不打算否认——某种憎恨。您会把她从我身边偷走。她是我唯一的陪伴，是我生命中最珍贵的东西。要是失去她……我受不了。即便那缘由是幸福的。说实话，最开始的时候，我恨您恨得入骨呐。”

“当我知道您去了街垒，可能会死，我竟然释怀极了。那不是件很可怕的事吗？”他说，抬眼瞥了他一瞬，“您要死了，我竟然很高兴。因为Cosette会留在我身边了。”他叹了口气，又埋头盯着自己的脚，“可之后我意识到了，那是件多可怕的事。一位与我素昧平生的可怜小伙子就要死了，他从未有害于我，我却以此为乐。我意识到，您要是死了，Cosette会有多伤心。她是那么爱您。您的爱给了她幸福。”

他眯起眼睛。“她的幸福……是我此生唯一的目标。让您的死毁了它，还是在我知道并且有能力阻止的时候——人怎么能这样自私呢？我的确喜爱做她的父亲，但我无权控制她的人生，无论是决定她的道路，还是选择她的所爱。仅仅知道了她对您的爱，知道了您的困境——我便有义务保护您远离那样的厄运。即便知道您有天会带走她，即便如此，我还是穿上了制服，去了街垒。我一直看着您，在最后一刻，我拽着您的衣领，把您拖走了。我背着您爬过下水道，包扎您的伤口，即便我做了这些事，我依然恨您。”

“我恨了您几个月。偶尔我会想，也许您已经死了。对此我有什么可指摘的呢，我已经倾尽全力保您周全了。别误会，先生，我知道这样的念头有多黑暗、多可怕。一想到这个，我就骂自己。可我仍然控制不住去想！有时候，我对她实在很有占有欲。我太爱她了。”

“可您好了起来，你们又见面了。我看得出您是真心爱她，看得出她在您身边有多快乐，我就不再恨您了。说实话，我对您还有点儿爱屋及乌了呢，因为你们爱着彼此。因此，当您觉得我该离开，我便接受了。”

Marius猛摇着头。“您不该毫不反抗就走。”

“先生，我反抗了，依照良心准允我的程度。”

“那等同于没有！一直以来，您都知道您做了什么，您知道我欠您一条命。您却任由我低看您，只拣错处的自我谴责！您就真那么恨自己吗？”

Valjean皱起脸，别开目光。“谦卑不同于恨。”

“可您的自我惩罚却让它们一样了！”他反驳道。

Valjean忽略了这个评价，看向窗外。“我们该出去了，”他平静地说，“Cosette还等着呢。”

Marius打开马车门，眉头依然紧蹙着。“话还没说完，先生。之后我们再谈。”

Valjean沉默地走下马车。

 

***

 

“所以！”Gillenormand先生叫道，“做父亲的那个回来了。”

Jean Valjean站在房门外的阶梯上，Marius和Cosette站在他两侧。他的姿态低微，帽子攥在手里。

“这些日子你究竟跑哪儿去啦，嗯？”老人问道。“啊，我估摸着离你上回来已经一两个月了。你究竟在忙些什么呀，连陪陪自己孩子的时间都没有？”

“外公！”Marius立马叫道，“您误会了。”他摇摇头，“噢，我要告诉您一件事，保准您难以置信。过去我一直对Fauchelevent先生存有看法，可事实上，他——”

“我出了趟门。”Valjean说。他向前一步，一面走到了正站出来打算为自己辩解的Marius跟前，一面拒绝性地轻轻碰了碰小伙子的胳膊。

Marius惊讶地看着他，住了嘴。

“这就是为什么我最近都没过来的原因。您瞧，”Valjean轻声说，“前段时间我身子骨不太好，只能稍稍走几步，来看一眼Cosette。想来您也理解，那对我来说可太不容易啦。我有些尴尬，不想别人见着我。我的身子一天不如一天，到后来完全没法出门了。之后我的一位朋友把我接去了家里照顾，终于渐渐好了起来，虽然很慢。我就是到那里去啦，先生。之前没能不时上门拜访，我也很遗憾，病去如抽丝啊。对此我向您道个歉。”

这段话自始至终，都带着一种绝对的冷静和令人信服的谦卑。

Marius盯着他，目瞪口呆。

Gillenormand先生眨了眨眼。话中传达的信息似乎让他颇感惊讶，以至于花了一小会儿来斟酌措辞。“嗯，”他困惑地哼声道，“病了，您是说？”

“是啊，不过现在已经无碍了。”

“那么，”老人用他的拐杖头敲了敲门廊，“你还可以写信嘛。”

“我不想打扰你们，”Valjean说，“要是忧心我的健康成了负担，我会过意不去的。而且，我猜，还有某种自尊心在作祟吧，我不想说得太明白。”

两位先生就这么一动不动地盯着对方。他们在打量彼此。

“我明白了，”Gillenormand说，“快进来吧。”他叹了口气，指了指大厅，“Nicolette特意给你留了位子。”他移身，又回头瞥了自己孙子一眼。“说真的，Marius，”他嗔道，“你就直说是你的岳父要来吃晚餐就好了嘛。”他奚落道，“搞得那么戏剧化——天呐，简直让人以为是Berry公爵夫人要来拜访哩。”

 

***

 

离晚餐还有一段时间，Cosette便即刻履行承诺，领着Valjean逛起了花园。他们缓步走着，手挽着手，驻足观赏每一处景色。Marius跟在他俩身后，保持着得体的距离。

Cosette满心自豪地指向她那一小块草莓地。那块地的确打理得很好，Valjean对此不吝赞美。“不过，果子一开始结的时候，你就该罩张网，”他几乎是无意识地说着，“——悬在木棍上就行了，既绷得开，又不会碰到植物。不然啊，莓子还没长熟，那些鸟儿松鼠就会过来偷吃了。”他琢磨着揉了揉自己的后颈，盯着那一簇三出的叶子圆润的边缘，以及那黄蕊白瓣的花朵。“你还得时不时地每排锄锄土，多留些空间出来，土壤才会……”他收了声，发现两个年轻人正一脸茫然地盯着他，带着某种惊讶。

Cosette压下咯咯笑声。“他以前是个园丁，在修道院的时候，”她对Marius说，“关于怎么种东西，他知道得可多啦。”

“啊，我明白了，”她的丈夫回过神来，“那么，也许他会帮你打理这儿咯？”

“噢，我就打算这么做呢，”她狡黠一笑，转向Valjean。“您总会帮我打理一切，不是吗？”

想也没想，Valjean就忙不迭地冲她点头，双手在身后背着。

“瞧见没？”她对Marius说，“我就知道他会开心的。他好久都没种过东西了，你知道吗？武人街的公寓后面倒有个可爱的花园，但我们从没在那儿真正种过什么。我们刚搬过去那阵，他说我想用它来干嘛就干嘛。我不想管它，就由它在那儿了。田旋花和蝴蝶草，忍冬和树莓，还有那些雀儿……一切都浪漫极了。我想他也喜欢保持原样，让它们自由生长。您说是吗，papa？”

Valjean吓了一跳，往事的回忆在这些话中突然浮现。事实的确如此。他最初买下那栋房子时，曾瞧过那花园一眼，他骨子里修枝锄园的本性叫嚣着要让它重回昔日的荣光，可他心中罪犯的阴影却在说“别”，就随它去吧，以免引起别人的注意。而且，在那荒芜散漫中，自有某种神性存在。那杂乱繁多的动植物，那深沉宁静的孤独，某种程度上，让他想起了伊甸园。那是他们秘密的荫蔽，在他的想象中，他和Cosette正是那方天地仅有的两个人。

之后的几年里，看她在那花园中——在那片无人涉足未经探索的荒野中徜徉，带给了他愉悦。她把脑袋探进灌木丛，双掌双膝着地，弓身研究着东西。偶尔，泥土和草叶会弄脏她的裙子，对此他只会报以微笑。她常常会大声宣布自己发现了什么极有趣的玩意儿，时刻准备把他从那间园丁的小棚屋里拽出来。他打开门，便会看见她正举着某些奇形怪状的石头，或者抓着某些小动物。

有一次他打开门，甚至看见她骄傲地举着一条小锦蛇，那蛇正害怕地绕在她指间。

“Cosette，”他非常温柔地说，“那是条蛇。”

“我知道啊！”她兴高采烈地回答，“太神奇了，不是吗？我刚刚瞧见它在爬树！我不知道蛇也会爬树诶。看它的眼睛！看呐，papa，好像小铜碗。”

当然了，她正确非常。

又过了几年，花园变成了她的专属区，她的秘密天地，而他得体地退避了，就好像一个人不去侵扰另一个的闺房一样。那是他们的私人空间。但有时，他依然会透过窗户望着她，下巴撑在手上，笑意恬然。

这些画面掠过他的脑海，如幻影般逐一消逝，伴随着汹涌而来的情感：Cosette想捉小青蛙没捉住，才一靠近它们就四散逃窜了；Cosette坐在石凳上读他的某本冒险故事，藤蔓一天天自底缠绕；Cosette在斑驳阳光中，仰脸冲他微笑；Toussaint不得不亲自拽他们两人进屋吃晚餐——Cosette在花园，Valjean在棚屋；他们一面递放盘子，一面听Cosette兴致勃勃地讲述她一天的见闻。

Valjean心生起某种令人发颤的怀念。那些他一直强压下的对女儿的需索和爱意，全都一股脑地奔涌了回来。他感到热泪在眼底打转。他深吸一口气，眨眼忍下了。

“Papa？”声音来自他的天使。

他吃了一惊，看向Cosette。

“您刚才突然一声不吭了，”她柔声说，“还好吗？”

Valjean努力冲她一笑，点点头，却别开了脸。“我没事。”

他提醒自己，如今她已经是有夫之妇了，不再是他的。他曾经是她的监护人，现在她不需要了。

“您是在怀念园丁生活吗？”她哄劝道，露出一个了然的微笑。

他试图压下自己颤抖的声音，一声压抑的轻笑溜出嘴唇。“差不多吧。”

 

***

 

晚餐很丰盛。在Gillenormand家里，这顿倒没什么好稀奇的，但Valjean的餐食从不惯于这般奢华。当然了，他过去几十年的财富完全足够他享受同等的待遇，但他几乎不碰自己的钱，花钱也不是为了自己。在他还是市长时，唯一会去参加的奢侈晚宴，也是被城里居民逼着去的，他把那当作例行公事，而非自我放纵。除此之外，他的三餐简朴得令修女们心生敬意，姿态谦恭得好似每一餐都惠于天恩。后来由于他女儿的坚持，他的饮食才变得稍丰富一些。即便如此，也都是些再普通不过的家常菜——至少，和这一餐相比起来。

一顿饭究竟需要多少菜式呢？这些人家的日常饮食开支又要多少呢？他琢磨着。

令他宽慰的是，Marius没再去提他之前的英雄事迹了，虽然一开始明显有这个打算。小伙子似乎很会察言观色，注意得到哪些人有哪些不想谈论的话题。

Cosette也缄口不提此事，可对其它事就并非如此了。整个晚餐期间她都在说个不停，每每要被提醒一次，才会动一动叉子，真正吃点儿东西。她喋喋不休地说着她的父亲有多不听话，怎么生了病，然后说着她一直为他准备了房间。“您会喜欢书房的，”她对他说，“一架子一架子的书，堆得有天花板那么高，其中有一些还是古籍。我们可以轮流给对方读书，就像以前那样。天气也很好，我们可以到花园里去，坐在树下面。”

对此Valjean没发表什么意见。他只是冲她一笑，微微埋头。胸口有些透不过气来。

气氛融洽一些后，这会儿，Gillenormand先生看起来很满意Valjean在场了。“家里多个人就是好，”他评论道，“我俩现在可是势均力敌了。我们得让他们都知道，谁才是这家里说了算的。”

Valjean有气无力地冲他咧了咧嘴。那股胸闷感加深了。

“您都没怎么吃东西，papa。”Cosette观察道。

“我病了很久，”他平静地提醒她，“身子才刚刚好起来。”

事实是他并不饿。也许是因为他不习惯吃这么多，也许是因为他在这儿觉得极度尴尬，却不明缘由。更可能二者皆有。

“生病才更要吃得好呀。”她反驳道。

“啊，好吧，”他咕哝着，戳向一片芦笋，“也许是吧。”

 

***

 

饭后，Marius又开启了和Valjean的私人谈话。他看得出，这个小伙子劲头正足。那的确是有些兴奋过度的一天了。

Valjean想到Javert把一切都告诉了他，这一切都太令人震惊了。

他真希望那个男人没那么做。可同时，他又想，两个都以为对方死了的人碰到一块儿，是百分百要谈起他的——他是联系他俩的纽带，也是他俩都还活着的原因。

他有些好奇Javert跑哪儿去了。前一分钟那个男人还在他的公寓里，冲他又比又划大吼大叫，下一分钟却不见了。老实说，Valjean甚至没有注意到他的离开。到这会儿之前，他甚至都没想起他，他的思绪被别的东西占据了。他跟着Marius在房里穿梭，那些东西又回到了脑海。

他一瞥四周的家具陈设和华美建筑，此刻正被滴着蜡的壁式烛台照亮。他觉得自己与这样精美的宅子是多么格格不入。

门“咔”的一声在他身后合上。锁闩声落，别的一切噪音似乎也随之消失了，只留下客厅被死寂笼盖。

Marius走向窗边，打望着天空。月光给地面洒下一层蓝色；余下的便是黑暗。

Valjean停在门边的暗处，像个未受邀请的仆人。那挂了整晚的笑容并非全然发自真心，一到两人独处时便消失了。唯有阴影随行。

过了一会儿，Marius似乎发现Valjean没有跟上他，便好奇地回头看去。Marius瞧见了他脸上的神情，于是眨眨眼，转身看着他。

Valjean没法直视小伙子的目光。他盯着横亘于他俩中间的木地板上的图案，垂下脑袋。“这……真的没关系吗，先生？”他轻声问道。

Marius蹙眉，扬起头来。“您是什么意思？”

Valjean吞咽了一下。“意思是，我该在这儿，我该被允许和Cosette，和您的家庭一起，我该被……容忍。”

Marius张大了嘴。“容忍？先生，我——父亲，您怎么还是……？我张开双臂欢迎您到家里来。我要您住在这儿，只要您接受这个邀请。我希望您在这儿。您是在怀疑我的诚意吗？”

Valjean踌躇了。“不是怀疑您，先生，只是我觉得，您对我的判断是源于不得已，也许那并不是您该有的判断。”

Marius看起来莫名其妙。“不……得以？什么，是因为Javert告诉了我您的所作所为吗？那能让我有什么不得已的？而且，什么叫我不该对您有的判断？Javert可不会说谎。您救了我的命；您救了他的命！您为我们每个人付出了那么多。我对您赞美也好，崇敬也好，怎么会是不该呢？”

Valjean抓住自己的胳膊，他皱起脸，目光在墙上徘徊。“的确，我的确做了那些事。可我觉得——先生，那并不能抵消我——”

“您为什么还要这样？”

Valjean顿住了。“哪样？”

“这么正式地称呼我。”

“因为，”他说，“您是这家的主人，先生。”

“我不是这家的主人；房子是我外公的，不是我的。我也绝不是您的主人——您才是我的长辈，我的救星，您才是比我好得多的人！虽说法律上我是您的儿子，可我才该称您为我的主人！”

“别，”他轻声道，“别这样。”

“那只有‘父亲’称得上了。”

Valjean很是局促。

Marius目光落在他的脸上，打量了片刻。“我这样叫您，为什么您显得很痛苦似的？”

“因为我配不上。”

小伙子看起来受伤极了。“您配得上！您当然配得上。您就是我的父亲，无论在法律文书上还是在我的心里！”

“先生，我怕您对我高看了。您忘了我告诉过您什么。”

“我没有忘。我知道您是谁，Jean Valjean。我完全清楚。也许程度还达不到我所希望的，我得承认——但我已经开始怀疑，我总归比您自己了解自己。Javert说得对，”他说道，摇了摇头，“您的确谦卑到不肯自己受半点儿好。”

Valjean闻言蹙眉，扭开了脸。

“父亲，”Marius恳求道，“Valjean。就没有办法向您证明我的真心吗？证明您该得到回报，该被爱？ 证明您应当跟我们住一块儿？”

Valjean张嘴想回答，却不知说什么。“我不知道，”他坦诚道，深吸了一口气，又叹出。“我愿意相信自己是属于这儿的，最起码，是被接受的。尽管我是那种身份。可是……先生——”

“儿子，叫我儿子。至少叫我Marius。我受不了再听您叫我‘先生’了。”

Valjean阖上眼。“Marius，”他艰难地叫出这个名字。不，这样叫他是不妥当的。“关于我的过去，你自己也没告诉你的祖父。”

“因为他根本用不着知道！这毫不相干！”

“毫不相干！我不这么认为。既然您说这是您祖父的房产，您有权利在他不知情的情况下，收留一个罪犯在这儿吗？他，还有您的姨妈——要是他们知道了，会怎么看我？还会这样热情地欢迎我进这个家门吗？”

Marius一时语塞。

“要是因为我，让您惹上麻烦呢？”Valjean继续道，“像我这样的过去，本来就是见不得光的，先生。您自己也清楚，那的确困扰了您，否则，您就不会做那些事了。坦诚说吧，先生，如果不是因为您觉得自己欠了我人情，您知道了我的身份后，又会怎么看我呢？”

Marius挑眉。“可我的确欠您——”

“就假设您没有。您会怎么看我，要是我没救过您的话？”

小伙子抱起胳膊。“那么，我就死了，所以我想不了什么了。”

“要是您活下来了呢？”

Marius想了一会儿。他的神情严峻。他向前一步，站得直挺挺的，扬起脑袋，目光锐利。“我会认为您是个好人，先生。非常勇敢，也非常强壮。您有颗金子般的心。您在一个新城镇，用一个新名字白手起家，尽最大努力成为一个正直的人。您给那儿的居民带去了幸福和财富，作为商人，作为市长。”

“而当您受人敬仰的地位被夺去，您寻求的不是报复，仅仅是逃离。在这途中，您从孟费郿的一家可怕酒馆救了个小姑娘，您给了她之前从未体会过的善意。您对那个孩子视如己出，用爱把她抚养成人。您是最最好的父母——对她来说，既是父亲，也是母亲。”

“先生，这个世界待您不好，您回报的却只有善行。也许您曾经是个囚犯，但那已经是二十多年前的事了。那不过是过往，是另一段人生。您早就脱胎换骨了，我看得明明白白。也许之前我还存着些疑惑，可现在我十分笃定。您将那段旧的人生，旧的自我，不知用什么魔力，融成了某种无比温柔、无比纯粹的东西，叫人难以置信。”

“可长久以来，这个世界是如此轻视您，让您已经不晓得怎么尊重自己了。您拒绝称赞，即便那是应得的。您不去看自己心中的良善与高尚，因为在您一生中，人们都说您没有那种东西。可它就在那儿！一直在那儿！哪怕是十九年的苦役，您也保留着那火花，让它在您心中燎原。而现在，先生，您光芒万丈。您把温暖带给了身边每个人。”

Jean Valjean为这番话发起抖来。他咬住嘴唇，转过身子。当他再次开口，声音又轻又低，几乎像是自语了。“要是那个人，您接受了他，把他当作家人，有一天他却被揭发了前苦役犯的身份，让警察抓了起来。您的家庭因此蒙受耻辱，您的亲戚们怒火中烧……您会怎么样？”

Marius沉默了相当一会儿。“我会非常失望——”他咕哝道。

Valjean的唇边扬起了胜利者般的挫败。“啊。”

“——对警方。”

Valjean眉毛一扬。他皱起眉头，张嘴回看着他。

“因为他们搞错了，先生，”Marius解释道，直直盯着他的双眼。“他们要抓的是一个危险人物，一个不知悔改的老混蛋，一只躲在羊群中的狼。但这儿没有这样的人。”

颤栗蹿过Valjean。他皱起脸，咬紧牙关，头低低埋下，神情颤动。他想忍住眼泪，可泪水仍然落了下来，灼烧着他的脸颊。他只能用手捂住眼睛，转过身子。

他想反驳，想说些什么，可声音全堵在了喉咙，发不出一个字来。

还是Marius打破了沉默。“至少，您会允许我对您好吧？您就在这儿作客，等我想出一个两全其美的法子？”他恳求道。

Valjean仅仅能回上一句，“如果您希望如此。”他轻声说。

 

***

 

午夜已过，Jean Valjean依然没睡着。床很软。他心事满腹。

房内幽静，他睁眼躺着，瞪着天花板木质内层上的图案。打着结的环圈和都铎玫瑰，尖尖角和散开的叶子。他的目光漫无目的地游荡着。

他和衣而睡。因为其它物什都在他自己的公寓里，也因为他害怕自己太过舒适。

他焦躁地起身，打开窗户。那轻薄的白色细布窗帘，在突如其来的微风中翻滚。然后窗帘落回原处，他抱着胳膊站在窗边，望着天空。

蟋蟀一只接一只地在楼下轻声叫着。Cosette说得没错：他的窗户正对着花园。在对面的左边，长着一簇相思树，在那之后，星光映照下的花园延展开来。那蜿蜒的小路旁全是河沙河石，被草地衬出微白的光来。

Valjean肃穆地看着这一切。

过了一会儿，他转身，走出了屋子。

室外，空气凝滞而温暖，贴着他的皮肤。要不是这蟋蟀声，怕是让人以为地球停止了转动，在时光中静止了。

空气很甜美；园里满是花朵的芬芳。一簇簇丁香和玫瑰被新开的花苞压弯了腰。忍冬和葡萄藤贴着那生了锈的高栅栏生长着。

宅子的墙边长着风信子、麝香兰、铃兰和蓝铃草，在一小块儿打理整洁的地里交错盛开。

Valjean轻轻踩在石头路上。

当世界沉睡，夜晚的花园里总藏着秘密。 树木笔直立挺，仿若守卫。微弱的星光照亮了叶子，露水在叶面上闪着光。花苞紧紧挨着花朵，好像梦中的人攥紧了毯子。万物入眠。

Valjean心不在焉地伸手抚过粗砺的树皮。思绪游走。某些遗忘已久的东西扯拽着他，但他不知道那是什么。

在花园的正中央，他跪了下来，然后盘腿坐着，望着头顶的天空。

满月如盘，亮如天堂的窗扉。星星在他眸中洒下点点光亮。

Valjean似乎想在头顶这片闪烁的辽阔中寻找答案，可他也不知道要找的是什么。

他在那儿坐了很久，很久。他仰着脸孔，神情静默。

最终，他叹了口气，然后直起身子，朝来路走去。

他在路边驻足了片刻，审视着白玫瑰那还未全部盛开的花朵。他心事重重地拨弄着柔软的花瓣，靠近身子，嗅了嗅那气味。

闻起来像Cosette常用的香水。那精巧的白色花瓣让他想起了她的裙子。

他想着她，想着自己，想着这个花园。

Gillenormand的花园。还有她小心照料的那一小块草莓地。

他就那么站着，审视着这一切。

每株草木都是那么优美，显然是精挑细选、悉心修剪过的。每朵花苞都与草地隔开，数量平均地覆盖着护根，周边砌排着卵石。所见之处没有一棵杂草。

他皱眉，额前的纹路加深了。

他当真属于这样的地方吗？

 

 


	24. 感化

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius带Jean Valjean前往韦尔农。

_“你的一切被目睹，然后被爱。这便是人间最接近奇迹的地方了。”_

 

_——Elizabeth Gilbert_

 

 

***

 

“父亲，”早餐时Marius开口，“我决定了，我要带您旅行一趟。”

Valjean吃了一惊，抬起眼。蘸了酱的鸡蛋还杵在餐叉上，在送往嘴里的半途停了下来。

“喔，对啊！”Cosette拍掌叫道，“这主意好极了！这么一来，你们更能增加对彼此的了解。”

“什么？”Valjean问，“去哪儿？”

“韦尔农。”

“韦尔农！”他诧声道，“可为什么呀？从这儿过去得花整整一天。那里有什么吗？”

“到了您就知道了，算是某种朝圣吧。那儿有我该去看望的人。”

Cosette兴奋地轻吸了口气。“这么说，还是个秘密了！真浪漫。Papa，不是很有意思吗？简直像一场冒险。”

Valjean一双棕眸转向她，神情中带着疑虑。“也许吧。”

“那就这么定了。”Marius说。他抱起双臂，靠向椅背。“就明天。咱们早上六点出发。”

 

***

 

坐公共马车到韦尔农，总共要花十一个小时还不止。因为中途不时有乘客上上下下。

旅途中，Marius盯着窗外倒退的风景。他一只手托着下巴，目光里心事重重。他似乎陷入了某种困境。

当年轻人的沉默变得实在令人难以忍受时，Valjean终于开口问他在想什么。

“我在组织语言，关于要对您说的话。”Marius告诉他。

虽然这不是个太令人满意的答案，但从某种意义上讲，Valjean好歹用不着追问下去了。

旅程安静继续，车上偶有几声来自其他乘客的闲聊。

Valjean并不知道自己所来为何，但年轻人允诺了一个解释。除开这些，他也是个富于耐心的人，因此他便等待着。

某一时刻，他陷入了梦乡。

 

***

 

等到下了马车，终于到达目的地时，除了急需活动腿脚，两个人都休息得很充分。

他们先在旅馆里租了间房，安放好行李，Marius近似于无地解释了一句他们要去哪儿，便掉头沿街下行。Valjean好奇地跟着他，带着一丝轻微的焦虑。

在经过市集的几个货摊时，Marius停了下来，在其中一处买了束花。然后又毫无解释地继续朝前走。

令人Valjean惊讶的是，他们走近了一座教堂。他开始琢磨Marius说起“去朝圣”时，有多少是字面上的含义。

年轻人绕到教堂右侧，朝另一边继续走。Valjean跟在他身后数英尺。当墓地最终映入眼帘时，他明白了。

那束花并不是买给在世之人。这的确是一趟真实的朝圣。

他肃穆地跟着Marius，走到某座坟墓前。那里以漆黑的木质十字架作记，上面嵌刻着白色文字：COLONEL BARON PONTMERCY

年轻人单膝蹲伏，将花束小心翼翼地摆在坟包上，又沉思了片刻，才重新站起身子。“先生，”他轻声开口，目光盯着地面，“这是我的父亲。”

Valjean带着敬意，朝着坟墓略一颔首，仿佛对着某位路过的绅士点头示意。

他们安静地站了一会儿。

“我猜，”Marius最后说，“您在想为什么我要带您来这儿。”他跪身在草地上，手指沉拙地穿过草叶。“我并非生来就是共和派，您知道的，”他打开了话匣，声音低微，好像并非全然说与Valjean听。“事实上，过去的多数时光，我都是个坚定的保王主义者，就跟我外公一样。这也是我和他唯一的共通之处了。现在我知道，其实那本就是他们刻意灌输的结果。然而我超越了自己。”

他叹了口气。“我从没见过我的父亲，先生。打一开始他就从我的生活中消失了。他们让我坚信，他是个道德败坏的人，而我不应渴求他的陪伴。我离他根本越远越好。这背后的原因他们却从来没完整地告诉过我。家里人很少提起他，偶尔的几次，都是带着鄙夷的语气。即便我从没见过他，我也开始恨起他来了。在我的想象中，他一定是个铁石心肠的人。我是说，得要多么狠心的人，才忍心抛弃自己的孩子呐？有一段日子，我根本完全忘记了这个人。”

“然后有一天，我被告知得去看他。这件事我连听到都觉得不可思议，更别提去做了。据说他害了很重的病，要求要见我。我就在那种震惊中来到了韦尔农。可等我赶到时，已经太迟了。他死了，可能刚刚才断气。他还躺在地板上，眼睛已经失去神采。那个景象震骇了我。那是自我记事起第一次见他，所以，我对他唯一记忆竟是一具尸体了。我向他表达了尊敬，就是那种对一般死者的泛泛的敬意。我在帽子上缠了条黑纱。可我根本不了解他，又怎么会为他哀悼呢。我也找不到那样做的理由。因此，他很快就被我抛在了脑后。”

“后来有一次，我心血来潮跑去圣稣尔比斯教堂望弥撒，就跟小时候一样。那天我走到一根石柱后面，跪在那儿的一张椅子上。有个人走过来对我说，‘先生，这是我的位子’。那是那座教堂的神甫，名字叫Mabeuf。他是第一个死在街垒的人；Courfeyrac告诉我他是在举起红旗时被射死的。我不知道他为什么会去那儿。他不像是个会战斗的人，他的热情都在那些花花草草上。他死得光荣。”

“无论如何，我第一次见到他就是在教堂。我问他为什么非要选在一根柱子后面，明明那里任何能望弥撒的位子他都可以选呀。他解释说，因为那个位子对他很有意义。他曾见到一位父亲常年躲在那根柱子后，偷眼望着他的孩子。那家人不许他接近自己的孩子。整整十年来，他都到这里，那是他唯一能看见他孩子的机会和办法。就那么静静望着，直淌眼泪。Mabeuf和那人后来成了某种程度上的朋友，便向他问清楚了来龙去脉。”

“那个人坦诚自己是滑铁卢的老兵——大多数人眼中有罪的那一方——他被如今当政的褫夺了应有的勋衔和爵位，只领得到一份极微薄的薪水。他的妻子早逝，留下了一个孩子，那是他全部的欢乐。可他妻子的娘家要把那孩子领走，还说那是他们的权利。其实，那也本不必非要成为一件坏事。”

“然而，那家人却是非常顽固的保王派，对于那位父亲在战时的一切作为，他们都不赞同。接受婚事也是迫于无奈，既然现在，那妻子已经死了，他们也不用再克制对他的憎恶了。在他们心目中，他就是个强盗，是个恶棍。可那家人是大户人家，有钱又有地位。由他们养那孩子的话，前途总是会更好的。因此，那父亲放了手。唯一的条件便是他再不得联系那孩子，否则那家人就不再认他，丢他在街上自生自灭。”

“所以，尽管心都碎了，那父亲还是把这痛苦担了下来。如此一来，他的儿子会变得幸福而富有，尽管，这位父亲，却在贫穷与卑微中煎熬度日。Mabeuf告诉我说那个男人是波拿巴手下的一名上校，就住在韦尔农。他说起那人脸上的那道剑伤。‘他姓Pont什么来着’，他说。我的脸便白了。‘Pontmercy？’我问。‘对啦，’他回答，‘就是这个姓’。”

“您瞧，先生，那是我头回听说我的父亲。之后我和Mabeuf亲近了起来，我们常常聊天，他把他所知道的关于那人的一切都告诉了我。我的父亲是多么渴望见我，却不能见，因为他怕毁了我的前程。这种行径难道不卑鄙吗，先生？他自始至终都那样爱着我，他们却把我抢走，又赶走了他。他们将他捏造得那样可怕。他们让我相信他根本不爱我。想一想吧，到死他也没能和我见上一面，让我知道他有多么在意我！到死他也不知道我是否认识他，是否知道他所做的一切。”

Marius泪水盈满了眼眶。他埋头，紧紧闭眼，强忍了回去。“我没法为他报仇，”他绝望地低喃，“我只祈求着，此刻他能看见我，明白我有多么哀悼他的遭遇，多么敬仰他的为人。啊，可怜的人哪！”他呜咽一声，额头贴在那木质十字架的一端。“我的父亲……”

这墓地坟头的景象，若让Jean Valjean心生肃穆，这番坦言，更让那肃穆加深了百倍。

半晌，Marius冷静了一些，继续他的讲述。他舔了舔嘴唇上的咸意。“家里把他所有的东西都给扔了。他的房子、私人物品，所有的一切。他们甚至卖了他的制服和佩剑，因为对他们而言，那些不过是些一文不值的垃圾，可以随随便便丢到集市。我那会儿什么也不知道，没能保存下它们。我就让那一切在我眼前发生了。”

“我现在没有一件他的东西。除了一张纸，是他写给我的，他把男爵的头衔传给了我，那是拿破仑为表彰他的功绩授予他的。那就是我最珍贵的财产了。我把它放在一个小匣子里，挂在脖子上。可有一天我外公不知怎么发现了那个东西，把它抢走了。”

他吸了吸鼻子，试图清清喉咙。“自从Mabeuf对我说了我父亲的事后，我便竭尽所能去了解他的生平，了解他的战绩。我不知道我借了有多少本书，有多少次为此通宵达旦。您瞧，这便是我能为他做的一切了。去重读他的过往，带着他应得的尊敬去追忆他。在他活着时，我与他陌路，等他死了，我才开始认识他。有好几周的时间，我除了阅读，什么都不做。我发现，我的父亲是一位真正的英雄。我也开始同他一样崇敬拿破仑了。几乎一夜之间，我就成了一名共和派。”

“我家里对此毫无察觉。我突然变得很厌恶他们，但有好一阵并没有表现出来。我私下去订了一百张名片，上面印着男爵和我的名字。但我没处散发这些名片，只能揣在自己衣袋里。可有一天，我的外公发现了，他勃然大怒。我回家时，他正在气头上。他把那叠名片扔到我面前。他侮辱我的父亲，还有我，而我实在无法忍受那些言辞。于是，我的情绪也只能全爆发了出来。”

“我们吵得不可开交。一切都在瞬间结束了。他发现我对我父亲新生的忠诚，发现我改变的政治立场，就把我赶出了家门。多简单啊，脸上还带着笑，就同我断绝了关系。就像那样。”年轻人的声音里带着明显的憎恶与痛苦，“就像他们当初说的那样。”

“我很抱歉。”Valjean只能说。

Marius仅仅点了点头，以表感谢。“都是五年前的事了，”他说，“经过那些事，直到现在也很难相信，他们当中有谁是真的爱我。被赶出家门不过一念之间，只要我表现出丁点儿他们不愿看到的征兆，就会像扔垃圾一样把我扔掉。唉，见鬼，”他咕哝道，“他们是养育了我，可他们那么做，就像——就像因为我是他们的某种资产。就像他们在为未来投资，要培养出另一个优秀的小保王派，一个受人尊敬的律师，好有朝一日涉足政坛，为他们赢得赞誉和名利。”

他又摇了摇脑袋，仿佛要驱散掉他们的阴影。落日余晖映照着他的黑发，闪耀出光彩。“我也不再争论，收拾好东西就离开了。我在那栋破破烂烂的房子里租了间小公寓。那时我几乎一无所有。我那无上仁慈的外公，要施舍我六十皮斯托尔的花销。每一次我都如数退还。我过得很苦，哪怕只是为了刺激他。我的衣服破旧得没得换，基本上一直挨饿。”

“在那期间，我认识了一群新朋友。他们非常醉心政治。我们并不完全认可彼此的看法，可他们每一个人都深深吸引着我。他们是那样富有热情。即便如此，在那种处境下，我还是过得很痛苦。直到有一天，先生，我在花园里见到了您的女儿，她的美丽震住了我。我完全陷了进去，可我的痛苦也更深了。您瞧，我没胆子主动接近她，有时候我都在想，我永远也见不着她啦，我们再不会碰面了。可她总是又一次出现在我面前，煽起我心中的那团火焰。”

“最后我实在忍不住了，我在您花园的长凳上，给她留了信，用一块石头压着。我们爱上了彼此。我们经常深夜在那个花园里见面。先生，我要为此道歉，我知道背着您那样做有多不合适。但请您放心，就那样看着她，就那样坐在她身边，对我而言已经足够了。我们长时间地注视着彼此，什么也不做。我觉得，我真是这个世上最幸运、最幸福的人。”

“后来，她告诉我您准备搬走，去英格兰，我却束手无策。她留不下来，我也没法跟着走。我崩溃了。就此失去她的悲伤，完全击垮了我。若这世上没有她，我还不如死去。所以，我给她写了诀别信，去了街垒，加入了我的朋友们。我猜——不，我甚至是希望——我会死在那儿。”

“可我的信却到了您的手里。您来了，把我从死神手中救走，带还到了我外公家。很显然，他们最初都以为我死了。仆人们告诉我，我外公震惊得险些崩溃。他对着我——那时他以为是一具尸体——倾吐了对我的爱。然后我睁开了眼睛。”

“我捡回一命，他太高兴了，几乎忘了我俩之间的怨憎。但即使现在，我也不敢当着他的面谈政治。有时他会挖苦我，在我的伤口上撒盐。您知道吗，先生，有一回他问我有没有亲近的朋友，我说‘Courfeyrac，可他死了’，他竟然回答‘很好。’”年轻人颤栗了一下。

“即便如此，我们仍然尝试着与对方相处。他是个暴脾气，有时候我都看出他要发火了，可他会考虑，然后按捺下怒气，闭上嘴巴。这是他的好处。而且我知道——至少现在——他的确是有几分爱我。但是，我还是不能原谅他的所作所为，还有我的姨妈。实在太残忍了。”

他伸手耙了耙头发，一下，两下。然后叹了口气，用手背擦着眼睛。“现在，您知道我的伤心往事了，先生。也许您已经猜到了为什么我要对您讲这些。无论如何，我还是会解释的。”

“在我不知情的情况下，我父亲就从我身边赶走了，只留下误导人的臆想和日积月累的怨恨。我家里人担心他的作为有损门楣。所以他们抢走了我，将我与他完全隔绝开来。他会任由这一切发生，是因为他认为他们比他更有权利抚养我，对我的未来也更好。他为我牺牲了他自己。这家人却视他为强盗，对他只字不提。他不应被如此对待。我是他仅有的一切，他们却不让他见我。这对我俩来说都是一种痛苦。”

“他是个伟大的人。众人应该景仰他、纪念他，应当为他雕像、为他种树。他本应享有这世间的一切幸福。可他死了，死得伤心又孤独。他的事迹全被人忘了。他的挣扎，他的牺牲，我一概不知，遑论他的伟岸。偶然的机会，我才知晓了这个高尚的人。可那个时候，我已经失去他了。我没法去弥补过错。这将是我一生的阴影和遗憾。他的一生是个悲剧，他不该受那一切。我却什么也做不了。”

说到这里，年轻人站起了身，双眼直直看着Valjean。他艰难开口，声音变得锋利，像是正立下一个庄重的誓言。他一半像在说给自己听。“可对您，我还有机会做些什么。”

这样深沉的情绪，着实将Jean Valjean骇住了。他一时无从反应。

“您现在明白了吗，先生，我是什么样的感受？”Marius问道，“在去您公寓的马车上，我意识到，我对您做的，正是我外公对那上校——我的父亲——所做的。如出一辙！我简直害怕自己！”他一手抚上额头。“一想到我们的分离，他要忍受何等的哀恸！一想到我自己，竟亲手将一切加诸在了另一个人身上！我曾以为您是个凶手，是个强盗——是笼罩在我们之上的阴云——可您根本不是。我对您作出了自以为是的假设，又以此赶走了您。就像我外公所做的一切。不是我非要这么想，这也不是空凭想象就能做出的比较。”

Valjean咬了咬唇，看向地面。他的灵魂大受煎熬。“您是出于对过去的愧疚，才原谅我的，”最终他说，“而不是因为我值得原谅。您以为，您接纳我，也许就能弥补您父亲身上发生的一切。”

“您错了！我这么做，不是因为愧疚，而是因为感激！”

“先生，我比任何人都明白，这两者有多么难以区别。”

“那又如何呢？我的确愧疚，因为我错看了您，因为我待您很差，而您本不该遭受那些。我为我的恶行感到愧疚，难道不对吗？不是因为我父亲的原因，我才做这件事，我才张开怀抱迎您回家，祈求您的原谅。而是因为您，先生，您实在是个天使！您值得我献出一切——不管是崇敬、赞美、信任，或是爱。是我亏欠了您。”

“您没有亏欠我。”Valjean坚持道，“我会那么做，因为我别无选择。这样的事真的值得赞美吗？”

“值得——？您救了我的命啊！”

“出于义务，没错。责任驱使了我的行为。”

“义务？”Marius木然地重复道，“您没有那样的义务！可您还是历尽万难，把我送回了家。您将您的女儿交给了我，还把您的财产也赠予了我们。您还向我坦诚了关于您的一切，本没有那个必要的，仅仅是因为您良心不安。您本可以保守那个秘密，安享晚年。那才是最明智的做法。”

“您错了，”Valjean说，“我必须向您坦诚一切，我的良心不允许我作出其他选择。老实说，我考虑了很长一段时间。要失去的东西太多了，承认那些可怕的过往，本身对我也是一种折磨。但无论如何，我没有别的路可走。我所做的一切，都是出于义务。所以，您瞧，这可不是什么值得称赞的事。”

Marius咬了咬牙，皱起眉头。“谦卑是种高尚的美德，先生，但您太过了。您是害怕被赞美。好人都不应当被埋没，这是不对的。您认为，您受这种不必要的苦难，上帝会认同吗？”

“您是个虔诚的基督徒，”他继续道，“我明白。您相信一切在天堂终有报偿，所以人世能获得什么，就不那么重要了。可您就没有想过，就在此时，就在此地，这一切也是您应得的么？对一个人行善的奖赏，也许并非要来自高天之上，也可以来自他播种下的、实实在在的一切？在我看来，上帝好像在说‘够了。这个人已尽了应尽的一切。让他的苦难到此为止吧，让他得受感激的滋养。让他的孩子们迎他回家。让他在祥和与珍视中安度余生’。”

“而您，先生，您却对上帝说——”他比了个手势，双掌在前，向上摊开，对着某个看不见的所在微笑道，“——‘不了，谢谢您。等我死了再补偿我吧。’”然后他踮起脚尖，面朝着另一侧，“上帝又说‘可我盼望你现在就受用这一切。你不希望结束这折磨吗？’而您回答‘没关系，我等得了。’就是这样！”他高声道，神色严厉地看向他，“这可有些不知感激了，先生！”

Jean Valjean瞪大双眼，嘴角扯了扯。

“我真是不明白您，”Marius继续道，沮丧地挥动着双臂。“您想方设法地抹黑自己，不让自己好过，还希望上帝因此高看您。等您走进天国之门的一天，上帝还得向您解释，在人世时，他就已经一次又一次地试图向您施恩啦，可您一次又一次地拒绝了他，那会是什么样的情形呢？恐怕得是相当尴尬的会面吧。”

他吸了一口气，慢慢吐出，心情也随之平静。“您害怕接受我的感情和邀请，因为您怕它过度，或者怕它不真诚。可您清楚得很，那可一点儿也不过度！我也想了很长一段时间，要如何才能证明我是真心视您为伟大的人，您值得一颗心能容纳下的所有的爱。我必须这么做。”

“先生，您认为我尊敬您是出于义务，因为您救了我的命。没错，对此我当然欠您一份感激，可那并不是我珍视您的唯一缘由。不，事实上，我珍视您，仅仅是因为您在您过去的岁月里无数次的善行。说真的，我珍视您，甚至早在知晓这些事情之前。”

“我珍视您，仅仅因为您是个善良的人——您有一颗仁心，值得尊敬。我爱着您本身这个人。不是因为您的慈善或者英雄行为。即便在您坦白自己是个罪犯之后，我仍然认为您是个好人。”

Valjean插嘴道，“可我问您我是不是不该再见Cosette，您说那样最好。您怎么能一边清楚地表明了态度，一边又说您认为我是个好人呢？”

年轻人的脸色发白。“我——”他顿了顿，张开嘴，垂下了头。“我承认我说过那样的话，虽然我希望没有。我一说完就后悔了，真的。可您想想看，先生，您告诉我的那一切，实在惊住了我。您对我说您之前在服苦役，就连现在也因为重罪在被警方追缉——在刚刚成为我岳父的那天，您就说了这些话！我实在没有时间去思考什么。”

“即便如此，我还是能理智地看待您——可当Cosette走进门，我的思绪便通通转向了她。同您一样，我也希望她能远离您的过去，无论那些阴影是什么。我知道您的品格是诚实的、正派的，可如今怀疑的种子在我脑海里种下了。我没法确信。我们本来打算要您和我们一块儿住，可我变得警惕了起来。可是，您至少也该记得，在您问我时，我向您保证了您可以天天见到Cosette。我以名誉起誓，那时我真的发自肺腑。”

Valjean拧起眉头。“那您为什么——”

“我必须得解释，先生。我犯了个错误，在许多方面都是。为了努力了解您是个怎样的人，我试图研究您的过往。我所能搜集到的信息，都是零散的、原始的碎片。我尝试凭借推理，将它拼凑成一个合理的故事。那就是个错误。我的推论完全是错误的。”

“那是什么意思？”

“我……我以为您告发了加莱海峡一位仁善的市长先生，在他被拘押时，又冒用他的签名，去银行盗走了他的财产。”他一口气说了出来。

Valjean面露困惑。“什么？”

“是Javert，是他最后让我搞清楚了，Jean Valjean就是Madeleine先生，他们根本是同一个人。而Javert！”他高声道，“我以为您在街垒杀了他！我不知道您为什么会出现在那儿。您不是去战斗的。在我看来，您准是得知了他被扣押的风声，好在混战中伺机报复。”

“如此一来，您就成了一位冒牌货，一位最坏的强盗，还是个凶手，可多么神奇啊，与此同时，您还是位得体的父亲。所以我违背了自己的承诺，我要赶您走。不是因为您之前告诉我一切，我思考过了，决定您不配成为这个家的一员；而是因为，我自己误入歧途，将您当成了一个极其可怕的人。”

Valjean迷茫地看着他，试图厘清这件事。

过了一会儿，Marius继续道，“要不是那些错误信息，让我对您得出那样可怕的推论，我想，过不了多久，我就会心软下来，不再害怕您。老实说，您在我面前，自始至终都是个温柔的人。一开始，我还特别为您的诚实折服呢。在我看来，您毫无疑问已经改过自新了。”

年轻人舔了一下嘴唇，又咬了咬舌头，摇起脑袋。他猛地抬头，直直盯着Valjean，眼里带着恳求的神情。“我想说的是，尽管您向我倾吐了您的过往，但我依然爱您！您不那么看，那是您自己的看法。可那是真的！真的！我可以证明。”

Valjean打一开始就震惊得说不出话，每一分钟过去，都愈发不自在。如今，他几乎要落泪了。说真的，他想要被人爱，想要被人珍视，想要过幸福的生活——和他最在乎的人在一块儿。他想要去相信，他真的值得起这一切。他想要一个人来说服他，因为他的良心使他无法自己说服自己。他想要，但他却不知道是否应该。

他在担忧着。他担忧他会接受某些也许他不应得的东西。

Jean Valjean这一生经历过许许多多的角色，若有一样他绝不愿再次经历，那就是窃贼。

他的声音濒临破碎。他的全部勇气只够说出一个词语，“如何？”

“很简单。”Marius说道，上前一步，抓住了Valjean的双手。“就像这样。您得回忆起婚礼过后的那个清晨，我们在起居室里的谈话。”

“我记得很清楚。”

“您得回忆起您如何向我坦诚，您是个罪犯，仍然被警方追缉。”

“我告诉过您，我记得那个清晨，而且记得过于清楚了。我记得我说过的话。”

“是吗？恐怕您忘记了一些东西，先生。”

“是什么？”

“我告诉您，我要为您争取赦免。”

Valjean吃了一惊，眼睛睁大了。他的确忘了这回事。

“您说不要紧，因为警方以为您在很早以前就死了。现在没什么可做的——或者至少，不需要再做什么——所以，这个话题就此打住了。但它仍然存在，先生——您忘记了这点——我愿意、并且已经准备为您辩护，担保您是个正直的人，哪怕要对抗司法系统本身。即便知道您是谁，我也乐意接纳您成为家人。在我的心里，早已经接纳了您。”

“只是您突如其来的自谴，让我有些头脑发昏，才让我暂时对您的品格有所怀疑。可就算那时，我内心的一部分也知道那怀疑是毫无根据的。无论您过去是谁，如今的您，毫无疑问已得新生了。您过去做过什么错事，对我来说无关紧要，我面对的是现在的您。”

“所以，您瞧，”他说，握了握那双手，“打一开始，我就真心实意地爱着您。只是因为……因为您是您本身。因为您是个好人，您的过去改变不了这一点。我们并不是历史的奴仆，也不束缚于我们曾经是谁。无论出身，每个人都能向善，都能显出美德。您就是最好的明证。”

这句话，让Jean Valjean从头到脚都颤栗了起来。盈在眼眶的泪水，最终顺着脸颊滑落下来。泪痕汹涌，灼烫了他的皮肤。他埋起头，面容颤动。他咬紧牙关，双目紧闭，神色中显出巨大的悲伤。他用双手捂着脸。

他就这样站了好一会儿，震动得无法作出其它反应。傍晚的微风拂乱了他的发卷，泪水透过他的指缝滑落，浸润着草地。

半晌，他听见Marius的声音。“父亲，”年轻人柔声唤道，“您是我的父亲。”

他无法再与此争辩。

他的孩子，小心翼翼地抱住了他。

Valjean一句话也说不了。他的喉咙哽住了。他的胳膊搭在Marius礼服的腰际，将那年轻人颀瘦的身形抱得更紧了些。他把脸埋在那肩膀，哭泣着。

 

***

 

他们在韦尔农呆了两天。

就在破晓之际，人们可以看到一位满头银丝的男人，走出当地的一家小旅馆。他在附近的荒地漫步着。

等到天空变成明亮而平静的蓝色，人们会发现，在那墓园黑色的木质十字架下，摆着两束花：一束是在集市上买的，一束却全是野花。

 

***

 

回巴黎的车程，虽然并没有更短，但比起来时，显然要好过多了。虽然沉默仍然占据了大多数时间，但那沉默却是宜人的。

Marius和Jean Valjean都望着窗外。他们经过牧场与农田，醉心于那份安详。

这趟公共马车的车夫并不是两天前送他们来的那一位。如果是的话，他也许会发现，他的这两位乘客，可比之前看上去要自在多了。

 

***

 

“啊，你们回来了！”刚一进大厅，就听见Cosette的声音，“旅途如何呀？”

“完美。”Marius回答，带着股笃定的神情。

“好极了。”她转向她的父亲，“您呢？”

Valjean刚放好他们的行李，他坚持要自己来拿。然后他直起身子，看向她，目光平和。他的眼神中带着某种爱意。“Cosette，”他喃喃道。

他的女儿冲他扬起头。

他走近她，恍若梦中。他伸出手臂，抱住她，将她拉向自己的胸膛。一只手轻柔地抚摸着她的后脑。

她在这怀抱中僵了一瞬——他似乎惊住她了——然后放松了下来。

他在她的额前印下一吻，撩起一绺栗色的头发，别在她的耳后。

对他而言，他的一生都被幸福拒之门外，或者那抗拒的本就是他自己。如今，他生平第一次感到胸腔里的某种东西打开了，就像早已锈迹斑斑的门，一切如洪流而出。Cosette是他在这世上发现的第一样美好的事物；可即便如此，他也与她保持着距离，仿佛单是他的存在，单是他的情感，就有那么一丝玷污她的纯真的可能。他隔着一个拥抱的距离守卫着她，远远地看护着她。

尤其自打她长成了一个大姑娘，在他看来，她简直成了天使的绚烂化身——那样过于美丽而珍贵的事物，是他肮脏的双手不敢碰的。

可她是对的——他俩都想要彼此的陪伴。而他做过的最见鬼的蠢事，就是以为悄然退场会对她的生活更好。

“抛弃子女。”Javert的声音在他脑海中回响。

某种程度上，不的确如此吗？虽然那不是他的初衷，可事实依旧存在。对于Cosette……她要怎样才能理解他离开的理由呢？老实说，他甚至没有给过她任何理由。仅仅突然一天就不再出现了。她让仆人过来询问，他便假装不在，假装去了某趟旅行，而事实是，他就像一株拒绝了阳光润照的植物，正在慢慢枯萎。

可如今，一切都变得不同了。面对这些欢乐，哪怕他脸上仍有战战兢兢的不安，他的心中无疑是轻快的。就好像，那曾经窒闷的空气，终于被人开了一扇窗户。他的灵魂释然地呼吸着。愧疚、畏惧和自抑让他常年无休地处于紧绷之中，他已经记不清有过别的感觉了。而如今，那重压已卸，他终于让自己松弛了下来。

Cosette的爱于他是一件恩赐。曾经他以为自己当然配不上，此刻，他头一回全盘接受。对Jean Valjean而言，对这个从未如何体会过尘世幸福与感情的人而言，再没有胜过此刻的狂喜了。

“Papa？”Cosette的声音响起，“您还好吗？”

他发觉自己已抱她抱得太久，便松开了手。

“发生了什么吗？”

他自嘲地轻笑一声，看向地板。“也许吧。”

“我同你的父亲聊了聊，”Marius宣称道，“我终于用我的想法说服了他。”

“是怎样的想法呢？”

“他得搬来和我们一块儿住，得允许我们好好待他。他是个好人，我们想怎么对他好就怎么对他好，而我们这么做时，他不得拒绝。”

她开心地拍起了手，一双蓝眼睛迸发出光彩。“好极了！噢，我的Marius，我亲爱的大律师，你最懂得怎么说服人了，是不是？”

年轻人面色泛红，腼腆地朝她露齿而笑。

“所以，”她对Valjean说，“你们俩自己搞出来的隔阂，已经跨过去了，是不是？你们对彼此都满意了吧？亲近一些了吗？”

他看向Marius。两人探询地盯着彼此的脸庞。

“亲近到能理解彼此了，我想。”Marius开口，“虽然我希望在未来的日子里，这份理解能更深入一些。”

Valjean打量着他，面颊微微升温。他看向地板，轻轻点了点头。

Cosette的目光落向她的丈夫，又转回她的父亲。她似乎在考虑着什么。“那么，”最终她开口，双臂交抱，“Marius，父亲。既然你们现在关系融洽了，我想，也许，该有一个解释了吧？”

两人傻乎乎地冲她眨眼。

“什么意思？”Marius问道。

“我是说，你们两个不可理喻的大傻瓜，对于你们的行为，该给我一个合理的解释。Marius，你不让papa跟我们在一块儿，你说你对他有误解，所以你才那么做，那么，理由？究竟是什么让你不喜欢他呢？我问过你，但你不告诉我。你自己又说他是个圣人。”

然后她盯着Valjean。“还有您！他想怎么做，您就让他做啦，都不管会不会伤了您的心。都不管会不会伤了我的心！您甚至对我一个字也没提，就任由自己被推开了。为什么？是什么让你俩产生这样的分歧？”

Jean Valjean看着Marius。

Marius看着Jean Valjean。

他俩盯了彼此片刻。

“政见。”两人异口同声道。

姑娘惊呆了。“政见！”她难以置信地叫道，“你们搞了这些名堂，都是因为政见？”

“没错。”他俩回答，垂下了脑袋。

“天呐，我——！”她的脸涨得通红，“怎么回事？就为了这种无关紧要的蠢事！那些东西，茶余饭后聊聊倒不赖，可让两个人产生隔阂，毁掉彼此的幸福——我这辈子都没听过这种鬼话！你们俩究竟有什么毛病？你们怎么能这么顽固，又这么善变？还都瞒着我，留我一个人什么也不知道，好像对你们来说，我就是个小娃娃，太幼稚了，什么都不懂。你们怎么敢这么做？神经病！”

“对不起，”Marius插嘴道，“只是——有一天，我们谈到了那个——就吵起来了，要是你愿意听，呃——”

“所以那天早上在起居室里，你们就是在搞这个！”

Valjean吓了一跳。“那天早上？”

“没错！婚礼第二天的早上。我记得很清楚。我过来跟你们两个打招呼，你们俩都躲着我，不愿当着我的面继续说话。我反复地问，可你们谁也不给我一个解释。我只能如你俩所愿，留你们自个儿呆着，等着吃早餐。你们可真做的出来呀。不过现在我明白了。你说你们在谈论正事。哈！是什么政治话题，是不是？”

Marius挑起眉毛。“呃……”他又跟Valjean对视了一眼。“是的。”

“果然！我就知道。难怪你们俩那么顽固。我早知道政治能把顶好的人也变成混蛋。可天呐，你们居然把一切变得那么可怕，那么戏剧化！你们就该让我来缓和一下局面的，这件事可太鲁莽了。啊，不过现在已经雨过天晴了。但是，你们得保证，绝不再让这种蠢事发生第二次！要是我再发现你俩还有秘密瞒着我，我可会真的生气了。不准背着我吵架。听到了没有？我不想再看到这种事。”

Marius冲她点点头。“我向你保证，亲爱的。再不会如此了。”

 

***

 

吃过晚餐后一会儿，Gillenormand先生把Marius和Valjean都叫到了起居室。他沉默地招呼两人在他对面桌旁坐下。两人照做了。

山雨欲来的审问气息弥漫在房间里。

Gillenormand攥着双手，表情十分严肃。他心知肚明，意有所指地盯着两人。

沉默渐渐变得难以忍受。

老人挑起眉毛。“政见。”他开口，好像所有的盘问都被囊括进了这个词中。他背靠着椅背，张开双臂，放在两边扶手上。他的举止并无特别之处。“你们俩是想告诉我，你们彼此不再见面，是因为政见。”

Marius和Valjean隐忍地看着他。表情如出一辙。

他俩都知道，绝对是Cosette，带着她那没边儿的怒气，把一切都抱怨给她的外公听了。

Marius清了清嗓子。“祖父，”他说道，“无论从哪个方面看，我们都觉得，您是最感同身受的人。”

老人的惊愕缓和了一些。这一下，三个人都戴上同样牢实的面具了。

房间一时陷入了沉默。

“啊，”Gillenormand怀疑地开口，“我明白了。”片刻后，他的声音突然变得振奋，“那么！”他叫道，看向Valjean，“这么说，你一定是个保王派了！”

Valjean眨眨眼，神情发懵。“我……”他瞟向Marius。

Marius耸了耸肩。

Valjean又开口道，“我猜我，呃，多少来说，算吧。”

“噢，别那么谦虚嘛！”老人说道，一下从椅子里站了起来，绕过桌子，走到他身边。“要是你和我那亲爱的Marius，就这件事，能在这儿吵得如此激烈的话，那说明你跟我可有许多共同之处啦。来吧，Fauchelevent，”他说道，精力十足地拍了拍他的背，让他站起身来，“让我们过来好好谈谈国王和国家，那个小异见派是听不到咱们的。”

Valjean回头，求救般地望向Marius。

可Marius只能伸出两手，抱歉地冲他皱眉。

“对了，Fauchelevent，”他还能听见他外公逐渐变小的声音，“你喜欢白兰地吗？”

“喔，我不常喝酒。但是，在这种特殊环境下，呃，也许还是有必要的。”

“这就对了！Nicolette！去，拿两只酒杯来，还有我买的那瓶雅马邑！”

“就来，先生。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艰难复健。久等了。


	25. 乌托邦（第一部完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean回家了。

 

_“只有体验过极度不幸的人，才能品尝到极度的幸福。只有下过死的决心的人，才能懂得活着有多快乐。人类的全部智慧就包含在这两个词里面：等待和希望。”_

_——大仲马_

 

 

***

 

Valjean和Basque还有Marius一道，把自己的行李小心地搬到了大马车后座。一开始有点儿麻烦，因为街道太窄了，车没法通过，得先把东西搬到十字路口。

一共只有三个箱子；除了衣物和书，基本没什么东西。公寓里剩下的家具都是老旧简单的款式，无非普通的木头和藤条制品。几把椅子，几张桌子，床，还有厨具——他现在都用不着了。他把那些留在了那儿，给他的门房一家，或者给下一个租客。他带走了其它几样还有保存价值的东西，像是那张长椅，一些图纹精美的床被，他卧室里的那个小屉柜，以及一些零碎的物什。

两支银烛台裹在毯子里，免受磕碰。他把烛台爱惜地装进一个箱子里的，连同他的圣经，以及之前挂在墙上的铜质小型耶稣受难像。

“那笔财产，加上这几样东西，就是您所有值钱的吗？”Marius疑惑地问。

Valjean仅仅冲他腼腆一笑，耸了耸肩。“穿得好不好，从来不是我生活的追求，”他说，表情变得有些伤感。“值钱与否，也改变不了它们对我的价值。”

年轻人看起来很好奇，但没再追问。最终他只说了句：“啊，好吧，说到底，我想您还是个谦卑的人。”大概他发现只用搬这么点儿东西，比起担心其它的，实在让人松了口气。

Valjean唯一不让别人碰的，就是他那个小箱子。他坚持要自己来拿，而且就放在他的座位对面，好像那并不是一块厚重老旧的木头，而是什么精美的瓷器似的。

Cosette还为此笑了他一会儿。“他简直把那箱子当了个人，”她俏声道，“我可嫉妒死了。”

“那里面是什么呢？”Marius问。

“噢，没什么，你们不会感兴趣的，”Valjean说，“我看重的一些老东西罢了。”

在韦尔农时，Valjent同Marius讨论过他给他们的那六十万法郎，用不用，该怎么用。Marius之前基于原则不碰那钱，是因为他以为那钱是偷来的。如今，误会澄清了，Valjean便坚持那些钱应该拿出来用。毕竟，一笔财富搁在银行里不动，对谁能有好处呢？

因此，在Valjean的要求下，Marius最后租了一辆华美的私人小马车，外观是深色的樱桃木，坐凳上铺着乌特勒支的绛紫色天鹅绒垫子。窗玻璃几乎纤尘不染，在阳光上透出崭新洁净的光泽。马车的外部，四个角都精饰着盘旋而上的饰纹，镶刻着雕花。他们都坐在马车的一边，Vailean的那个箱子在另一边。

当他们离开如今空空如也的武人街公寓，Valjean心中有些发堵——带着某种惊奇，和某种感怀。不过，这种情绪还来不及继续演变，Cosette就愉悦地唠叨起来了。

“啊，外边儿的天气可真好，”她说着，轻轻摇了摇Marius给她买的绢扇。“阳光明媚，又还不太热。估计六月就会热起来啦。今天可真是适合搬家的好天气，想想，要是得在雨天拖着这么些东西！”

她又说道，“Papa，等您把您的东西收拾完，咱们再去园子里走走吧。也许我那只红胸脯的小知更鸟今天在那儿呢。”

她若有所思地顿了顿，“我想，园子里还是得有一角归您自己。您可以种些香豌豆和胡萝卜。花已经种得太多啦，我们该种些实用的植物。所以我才弄了那么一小块草莓地。也许，您可以教我怎么种菜。噢！我们还可以种南瓜呀，或者芜青？随便吧，我想跟您多种些东西。一定很有趣。”

“我们可以去集市上不同的种子摊瞧瞧，”Marius建议道，“虽然……这季节太晚了些，是吧？”

Cosette皱了皱眉，但立马用她那双亮闪闪的眼睛看向Valjean。“Papa，您肯定知道，这个季节种什么东西是最好的呀？”

Valjean扬起眉毛。“呃，我想想……”他思索着揪了揪胡须，“现在马上就六月了，所以……南瓜就挺好，还有豆子。甜瓜和黄瓜也行。可种香豌豆的话，就太晚了。我想明年吧。我觉得我们可以试试芜青，虽然还是有一点点晚……”

Marius挑眉，似乎对他的信手拈来颇感意外。他看向他的妻子，Cosette冲他莞尔一笑，好像在说“早告诉你了”。

“你可以考虑看看多种一些果树，”Valjean继续道，完全沉浸在了自己游走的思绪中。“我注意到那后面有一颗长得很好的老苹果树，可以再添一棵樱桃树，桃树也行，甚至梨树也可以嘛。还有，其它莓类的东西你也可以种，像是覆盆子或者黑莓。虽然，我猜你可能会觉得那些尖刺不太讨人喜欢。嗯，还是就从种菜开始吧，”他说道，挠了挠头，“保存起来也更容易。再说，这个季节也不适合种太多东西。”

“那就种菜吧，”Cosette拍板道，“Maiurs，你觉得咱们应该买些什么？”

“我？我不知道。你买什么我都喜欢。”

“南瓜就很好，”Valjean建议道，“种类很多，也能存过冬天。烹调起来也是五花八门的。”

“那就种一些。”Cosette说，“您刚才还说，现在也适合种甜瓜，是吗？”

“是啊，不过得快点儿下手。”

“您的兄弟以前就种这个，对吧？”

Valjean眨了眨眼，“嗯？”

“在修道院的时候呀。”

“哦！”他连忙扯起一个笑容，尽管有些勉强，“噢，没错。他是种这个。你的记性可真好。”

Cosette盯着马车的地面，声音沉静了些。“那我们也该种一块地，来纪念他。他是个好人。”

Valjean缓缓点了点头。

他突然心中在想，要是老Fauchelevent还能看到这一切，会想些什么。他是怎么也想不到，当年他们养大的那个小女孩，如今成了男爵夫人，美貌与财富无可限量。在那时，她看上去只会顺理成章地成为一名修女。而Valjean只是一个老园丁，她会在用餐时间和假日里去看望他。两人都会过着与世隔绝的生活。看上去，那个女孩一生都会跟在他身边，朴实而贞洁，唯一的爱人便是上帝。

可看看她现在！光彩夺目。曾经一个修女说她长大一定生得丑，多么滑稽呐。她的整个容貌，简直闪耀着太阳的温暖光辉。是幸福让她如此。如今，她已嫁为人妇，夫家门庭富裕，而她自己也有可观的财富（虽然也是Valjean的缘故）。她是上层社会的一份子了。她的人生全是愉悦——是摇曳的风信子和鸣唱的夜莺。

一直以来，他便致力于让她拥有这一切，又担心那并非他力所能及。金钱只能带来一些东西。但就这一次，对他们两人的人生而言，财富似乎帮了大忙。机遇和幸运，以及其它无数的小事，让他们走到了今天。再由如今回溯以往，老实说，Jean Valjean简直感到头晕目眩。

Cosette看向他，面色兴奋。“太令人激动了，对吗papa？”她问道，“您终于回家了。”

 

家。

 

Valjean心头一凛。

那本身不是个字眼，而是个念头——一个他曾经绝无机会抓住的东西。

就这个字最真实的含义而言，Jean Valjean从未有过家。无论在哪一间屋子里，他都没有过那样的归属感。哪怕在他年轻时的家里。他的父母早逝，是姐姐将他养育成人，也许其中责任的因素要多过于爱。也是出于责任，他留了下来，不然谁来照顾那一大家子呢？不是因为他喜欢那些孩子——那些孩子对他而言更像弟弟妹妹，而非侄子侄女——而是因为他就像支撑他们生活的顶梁柱，而非家庭本身的一份子。

也许，要不是他成天的工作，每顿晚饭后都累得倒下——要是他有更多的时间跟他们共度——一切都会不一样。要是他的父母没有离开得那样早，或者他们还有别的亲戚可以依靠，一切都会不一样。要是他的姐姐没有比他大上整整十岁，对他更像个继母而非长姐，一切都会不一样。

可一切终究没有改变。他的人生里，承受了太多养家糊口的艰辛与压力，家的欢乐却无从体会。

然后便是牢狱之灾。再然后，就是一间房子换到另一间房子。对他而言，那些不过是暂避风头的容身之所，更遑论家了。一切都无法长久。被发现的恐惧总是痛苦地笼罩着他，但凡有了危险的气息，他就不得不抛弃所有。

即便在他找到Cosette，并自诩为他的父亲以后，他也没有那种归属感。危险如影随形，他不能对任何人或事太过密切，为了彼此双方着想。

他在巴黎的三个地方有三处房子，一年之内往返搬动，以免被追踪的风险。这种短期住法更让他心生疏离。他也想融入家庭，也想有个真正的家——事实上，他一辈子就梦想着这一件事——而现实，他时常提醒自己——Cosette只由他照看，这些住处只是他买的砖瓦墙泥，再无其它了。

他的一生都是如此。

而如今，这两个孩子口口声声说他是他俩的父亲，即便他们知道他并不是。他们带他回家，说他是他们的家人，说他属于那个地方。他们这么做，仅仅因为他们爱他，而非有利可图——说真的，他还有什么可给他们的呢？他们已经有了财富，有了许许多多的爱。他没什么能为他们做的了。但他们仍然坚持要同他一起，哪怕Marius还知道他是什么人！

的确没人需要他了。

而他们需要他。

这个认知，震得Valjean跌入各种思绪。他不记得哪怕有一次，他被需要，仅仅是因为他这个人本身，而不是他能做什么，或者做过什么。这也许便是他为什么要向Marius和Cosette隐瞒他做的一切好事，又坚持不告诉他们的外公。因为他想要被爱，是源于爱本身，而非感激。

长久以来，他都与人保持距离——出于害怕也好，尊敬也好，羞涩也好。在那时，他觉得，与那些正直良善的人们建立起关系有什么好的呢——出于不得已，他向他们隐瞒了自己真正的身份——明知道那些可怕的过往会给他们招致灾难？他毫不怀疑地认为，那些人要是发现他们视之为友的这个男人，竟是个危险而强壮的前罪犯，至今仍被警方追缉，准会吓得退避三舍。

要是知道了他是谁，又怎么会有人爱他呢？他做了什么？十九年的苦役，像牲口一样戴着铁链，还有一双充满狡猾的眼睛和充满仇恨的心。啊，他曾经根本就不像个人，更像某种动物。他看着自己，实在无法理解怎么会有人爱上这样冷血的造物。他也不明白主教为什么会那么做——即便他在祈祷中无数次感恩，如果有机会，也乐意为此献出生命。他是如此错看了自己！他曾经那样可怕！然而，那个人却始终和蔼地对他微笑，无视那些扔在他脚边的——关于眼前这个人究竟是什么的明证。

如今Marius——Marius也知道他是什么人，却没有转身离开。他张开双臂迎他，反复表明自己有多相信他的好。

世事竟会如此么？他会在平和与幸福中度过余生，享受天伦之乐？他会拥有被接受的安全感？

他很难能相信这样的事存在。

Marius试图让他相信，也许这是上帝对他所做一切的奖赏。而这个念头那时对他而言几乎是渎神的。他习惯于给予而非接受。他逃避报偿。牢狱生活，以及这辈子的多数时光，使他对来自于人的期盼除了伤痕，再没有其它了。既然任何获得都有条件，那报偿要么是种诡计，要么是种陷阱。他怕他自己，他怕上帝，他怕拿走多的东西，哪怕那根本一点儿都不多。只因为，万一那确是呢？每件事看起来都像对他品性的考验，考验来自上帝，而他必须证明，主教曾降恩于他的不应当的慈悲，是有价值的。

主教予他的善，是那样前所未有。

上帝怜爱地看着他，暂缓了惩戒，其心却深不可测。

然而，Jean Valjean此时望着车窗外，身处驶向受难修女街的途中，身旁是两个挚爱的孩子，他几乎敢于相信这一切了。

真的，如果没有别的解释，必是发生了某种奇迹。

突然间，他的心中涌动起一股情绪——某种他已很久没有过，或者从未有过的感觉——他努力想要去辨别，而最后他意识到，那是满足，是快乐，甚至是——希望。

他回头去看他的孩子们（真奇怪呀，他竟然会有孩子），恍若自己头一次看见他们。他能感觉到他们的爱就在他拧痛的胸腔里，直截了当，毫无疑虑。他看着他们，眼眶盈满泪水；他的心，好似一只挣脱牢笼的野鸟，嘶鸣了一声“家”，便振翅高飞了。

他不得不别开脸，好不让他们瞧见他流泪。

望着窗外缓缓后退的巴黎，这个城市也同他一样，宛若新生。

那拉着车的栗色马儿，脸上一道白色竖纹，眼周围罩着黑色的罩子，脑袋一点一点的。鹅卵石间隙中冒出一朵朵野花。女士们在集市货摊前排队，手里提着篮子，彼此低声闲聊。店铺前是漆过的墙面和仔细写就的标语。天色蔚蓝，浮云层层，其上阳光闪耀。

一切似乎焕然一新，明快而清爽。

一辆马车经过他们，透过那窗一闪而过的，一对恋人正在偷换一个吻。

一想到这正是他郁郁不乐地走了几个月的街道，好像天都要塌下来！一想到他险些就此枯萎，再也看不到、听不到、感觉不到绝望以外的任何感受！那时一切看上去都暗无天日。每一样东西都褪去了色彩，只留下丑陋的灰暗。幸福与他相去天渊。永远囿于往事的回响中，然后缓缓消逝，再也无法重现。

这真的是那条街吗？他有多少次走在这街上，眼中只有向前延伸的路，和永远无法触及的距离？他是瞎了么？他丝毫不记得这里竟也如此的生机勃勃。

明明什么也没有改变，又怎么会感觉这世界如此不同？

不，他想，这世界的确没有改变；是他变了。

就像那罩着眼罩的马，他只能看见他脚下的石头，背着过往的重担，受着良心的鞭挞，一步步向前。

而有人在他旅途的终点，在他变得瘦弱不堪、迈不开步的时候，替他除下了眼罩，卸下了鞍具，让他躺卧在青草地上[1]。

那么，那个在他跌落时拾到他，背着他离开的人是谁呢？

他吐出一口气。

 

Javert.

 

过去几个月的记忆如洪水般涌向他。那个男人的声音，如同预言应验般响起。

 

_“直到某天发现过去不再那么痛苦了，活着也不像你之前想得那么艰难。”_

 

Valjean一时心绪翻涌。一切都像一场梦。他从没想过他还能见到这样一天，也的确险些见不到！他几乎就让自己被那孤独的巨壑吞没，被那悲哀的狂潮吞没。由里向外，一点点蚕噬他的灵魂，直至只剩一具空壳。

多么悬于一线！如果没有人阻扰……

一座新坟的画面出现在他眼前，除了厚厚的石板别无一物。一对年轻夫妻跪在坟前，哭泣着。

他打了个颤。

那样的事，差一点就发生了！

可Javert，Javert——他把他从生死边缘拽了回来，把生的气息重还给他。他让他活着，让他看到了这一天。如果他曾许诺过某个未来，那是Valjean不敢去信的——那是他几十年来的保护色——可如今，那个未来在这儿了。就在他面前。

很长一段时间，他都以为那扇生的大门已经缓缓合上，可突然，他看到高门大开。

是真的，都是真的，Javert说的一切都是真的。Valjean曾经不敢去相信的那一切。这不是终点，而是开始。他活了下来，正因为他活了下来，他亲眼见到那不可能变作了现实。他的挣扎不再是徒劳，他曾播种下的终于有了收获。

看着驰过的一栋栋房屋，他再忘了掩饰，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。

“父亲！”他听见Cosette叫道，“您还好吧？”

他头枕着马车门，视线依然徘徊在窗外。“好极了。”他回答道。

这一次，不是个谎言。

 

 

 

_注：[1]引自《诗篇》23章1-3：“他使我躺卧在青草地上，领我在可安歇的水边。他使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路。”_

 

***

 

这天是周日，警署被鲜花攻占了。

足足约有四十束花，各种形状和颜色都有，随意地摆在房间每个可占用的台面上。

Javert又羞又窘。

“留言上写，来自Pontmercy先生，”值勤警员告诉他，“虽然我……完全不明白他为什么非得签上“男爵”两个字不可。您认识那家伙的吧？”

Javert皱了皱脸。“很不幸。”

此刻，他站在房间中央，原本该是整洁有序、完全斯巴达式的房间，被那些明晃晃又毫无意义的东西塞满了。他陷入了极度的尴尬。

刚换班的Leroux悄悄溜到他身边。“我的老天爷呀，”他评论道，环视过眼前一片花海，“您都干了些啥？”

“碰巧收到了某个有钱人的感激，”Javert咕哝道，拉低了帽檐，“显而易见，就是个错误。”

“您打算怎么处置它们呐？”

“什么，我？没有打算。你以为它们对我会有什么用？Bisset！”他扭头吼道，“Lefevre！”

两个年轻警员从角落探出脑袋。

“把这些收拾了，”Javert开口，冲着那些花比了个清扫的姿势，“这里是警署，不是花店。把它们送去……噢，我不知道！医院或者别的什么地方吧。反正他们总需要一些所谓鼓舞人心的气味。”

“是，长官。”Bisset看向Lefevre，“午饭后吗？”

“午饭后。”

他们的目光沉重地飘向那些花束，又看了看彼此。

“好吧，”Javert叹了口气，一只手揉了揉脸，“不用问了，你们可以拿一些送给你们的小情人……或者随便你们怎么称呼。”

两个警员互相冲着对方得逞一笑。

“Leroux，”Javert转向他的右边，“你想拿一些走吗？反正多得是。”

男人吓了一跳。“我？呃……”

“你总有想送的人吧。”

Leroux思索着摸了摸下巴。“那个——嗯，我想，既然您那么说了……”

“很好。”他说道，两只胳膊猛地揽起几束花来，“拿去。再叫Mullins带几束给他妻子。我要去妓院巡查了。”

他风风火火地经过站在门口两个小警员，两人冲他咯咯低笑。

“怎么，”Lefevre开口，“您都不给那些迷人的女士捎上几束嘛？”

“噢，闭嘴吧，”Javert吼道，翻了个白眼，“就冲这句话，我可以保证你今晚有得受。”

“Ooh，”Bisset轻哼出声，幸灾乐祸地看向他的同伴。

Lefevre敲了敲他的脑袋。

Bisset大笑起来。

 

***

 

Javert不该塞给他那么多的，但等Leroux轮完班，走在回家的路上，他就忍不住把花都散了出去。

一个六岁左右的小姑娘，穿着破破烂烂的衣服，睁着双大眼睛，是他的第一个目标。他把花递给她，她冲他咧嘴而笑。他看见她缺了一颗牙齿。

第二个是他认识的一位店老板。女士停下手中的清扫，抬眼看他，嘴角边的笑纹更深了。

然后是睡在巷口的一个乞丐，破烂的帽子反放在地上，搁在他面前。Leroux身上没揣钱，于是放了一枝花在里面。

他就这样继续着。

三个衣着光鲜的年轻姑娘。她们正在一棵树下，一边吃着午餐，一边一起读着本书。

两个瘦骨嶙峋的流浪儿，看上去像是兄弟。

一个怀里正抱着婴儿的母亲。那孩子大哭不止，母亲拼命想哄他安静。

当他最后回到自己的公寓时，手里只剩下五枝花了。

作为回报，他的母亲吻了他的脸颊。

 

***

 

Javert提交了当天的最后一份报告（其中包括他对那家妓院及其从业人员的评语），回到家时，发现他的房东太太出门准备晚餐的食材了。

等他走上楼梯，打开公寓门，就看见脚边地上有个小包裹。看上去是特意放在那儿，好让他一进门就能瞧见。无疑是房东搁那儿的，因为除了她，没有别的人有他公寓的钥匙。

也或者，有人趁她不在，把两道锁都撬开了。

借着照进窗户的阳光，那长圆锥形的装裹暴露了里面的内容。

他弯下腰，把它捡了起来，肃穆地拆开包装。纸才一翻折开，一股沁人心脾的气味扑面袭来。

是十二枝黄玫瑰。

即便已经猜到了始作俑者是谁，他还是打开了那塞在花里的一小张羊皮卡片。

 

“谢谢你。”仅此一句。没有署名。

 

这可没什么必要了。他认得Valjean的笔迹，他对这种事记性好得很。他若有所思地勾勒过那字迹。

然后，他将那卡片揣进了胸前的口袋里。

午后轻柔的微风，顽皮地吹拂着桌上的几页纸。他正伏案写着案例分析。旁边裂了口的陶瓷壶中，插了束玫瑰。热意让人昏昏沉沉的，他不时就要从工作中抬起眼，瞧向那花，然后心事重重地凝视着，一只手撑着下巴。

 

***

 

Valjean花了好一阵子才安顿妥当。他无时无刻不生起一种差异感，一种无从归属的感觉，那是他摆脱不了的。他有些频繁地质疑着这一切的真实性。

他身边是这样富丽堂皇！这样的幸运与快乐！他究竟如何成为了其中一员呢？他只能不断地把这种怀疑压抑下来，因为他知道，Cosette和Marius希望他在这儿。

有许多次，当他发觉自己心生怀疑、自我谴责的时候，Javert的声音便从他的脑海深处响起，委婉地提醒他，他是个傻瓜，他不该对自己这样苛责，那对任何人都没有好处。每到这时，Valjean就感觉自己像个小孩子似的，总因为改不掉背着母亲的某个坏习惯而挨骂。他就这样与自己做着斗争，逐渐强迫自己舒缓下来。

喉头的一次发哽。一个深呼吸。一个无措的微笑。一种挥之不去的恐慌。这些便是他内心挣扎的过程。

然而，惊奇渐渐取代了怀疑，感激渐渐替代了畏惧。他愿意让他的孩子们陪他去戏院，去卢森堡公园，去歌剧院。虽然他还是把帽檐拉得低低的，因为他知道，Javert可不是巴黎唯一的警察。

又过了几周，连这种恐惧也逐渐告别他了。那种被监视，被追捕的感觉，消散了一些。

不管怎么说，这儿的人谁还能认得他呢？他的变化如此之大。某种程度上，他甚至变得受人尊敬。有孩子，有家人，有余钱。善意与温暖围绕着他。谁还有理由轻视他呢？他的过去似乎已永远地烟消云散了。

人生中第一次，他感到了某种如释重负。

一切都是那样好。说实话，有时他会想，是不是他根本没从之前那场病中挨过来，这一切都是属于他的天堂，是其中的一部分。当然，有Cosette在的地方，对他来说，都是某种天堂。

如果有一样东西是他最不愿失去的，就是她的感情。经过这段短暂消失后，姑娘对他的感情简直翻了倍，每一天都用亲吻和欢笑淹没着他。

在她心里，他似乎愈发伟岸了。冒着生命危险救出了她的挚爱，又为了她好，一个人默默地受苦（或者，至少他那时以为是为她好，虽然如今他明白并非如此）。

然而，她把这一切曲折都瞒着Gillenormand先生和他的女儿，显而易见，还是父亲和丈夫重要得多。对于之前那段历险，她只含糊其辞地称之为他们的“小秘密”。

到了晚上，Marius和他，有时候还有Gillenormand先生，会打开起居室的窗户换换空气，再听着Cosette弹钢琴。

姑娘也信守了诺言。他们两个人会坐在花园里给彼此读书，没有旁人在场。那样相继而来的狂喜对他来说胜过一切。在树下铺上毯子，躺在上面，帽子遮着双眼，雀儿在耳畔歌唱，Cosette正朗读着一卷诗歌。真是天堂。他此生别无所求了。

 

***

 

Valjean没有忘记，这一切都归功于Javert。在他独自一人时，他常常想起那个男人。Javert允许他写信，但他不会将那视作理所当然。绝不会。

不是因为他太忙，没有空去做这件事，而是因为他还没有鼓足勇气。那个男人实在让他有些生畏。

他会不时看向窗外的花园，或者盯着摇曳的烛火，然后心事丛生，脑袋里打起腹稿来。

但Valjean觉得似乎都不合适。而当他真正准备提起笔，头脑又变得一片空白了。他只能选择继续逃避，面色泛红，尴尬地把纸笔又塞回桌子抽屉中。

 

***

 

不久Valjean便发现，花园是由Basque负责打理的。于是，被Cosette和Marius催着，Valjean同他商量起了给自己在园子里新辟块地这件事。她的草莓地旁边的那一块给清理了出来，花也移栽到了别处，又被正正方方地分成了四块。Basque坚持要帮他犁地，Valjean则坚决表示自己一个人完全能做好。之后，几道整齐的犁沟出现了，根据各自要种的植物占地间隔开来。

Marius和Cosette带着Valjean去了集市，他们现在货摊前仔细研究着，轻声细语地争论，看看这个，又瞧瞧那个，直到最终决定要买哪几袋种子。那儿摆着两堆瓜类——各种各样类型的——一堆有黄瓜，一堆有甜瓜。

Marius完全不懂怎么种东西，就站在一旁，看着Valjean和Cosette种。期间Valjean邀请了他好多次，让他也加入进来，他都只是腼腆地笑笑，摇了摇头。

对Valjean来说，这真是莫大的享受。他太久没有过阳光晒着颈背，暖洋洋的泥土捏在手中的感觉了。

空气沉滞而厚重，流动过每个人的皮肤。泥土新翻的气味带了丝甜，夹杂着汗水和忍冬花的气息。那花儿就攀在草莓地旁的墙上。

红胸脯的知更鸟从墙后钻了出来，盯着他们劳作。一把铲子朝下插在地里，它就停在那把手上。小鸟儿冲他们扬起脑袋，在那儿停上了一会儿，最后显然确认了安全。然后，它扑翅掠过一道道犁沟，粉色的小脚掌飞奔而去，耳朵贴着地面，脖子绷着，直到从那翻松的土中拽出根扭动的虫子，一口吞掉。它甚至停下来，冲着Valjean鸣唱了几声，好像在为这顿便餐感谢他。

有一天，Valjean甚至碰到了那只猫，就是让Cosette忧心忡忡，担心哪天会吃掉她知更鸟的那只猫。那小家伙高傲极了，立在石墙的最上面，一脸冷漠地监视他们。Valjean对它又诓又哄，想让它下来，它只是盯着他。

“Papa！别怂恿它嘛。”Cosette抱怨道。

Valjean轻笑了起来。

那只猫，让他想到了Javert。

 

***

 

新生活大约两周后的一天，Valjean在日出前出了门。不管从哪个方面看，他都像在偷偷摸摸做着一件他自知不该做的事，又怕被别人抓到。

他把帽子拉低，遮住了脸，径直走向最近的医院。

他本以为最近也许换了新的陪护员，没想到被告知，真有一个人符合他的描述（描述实在很有特点）。

“啊，对，”一位年轻护士惊讶道，“她现在就在这儿，刚刚才接班。先生您可以往这边……”她热心地往右边指了指，于是他沿着走廊，慢慢走着，最后瞧见了他要找的对象。

他静静地站在门口，直到那人注意到他。

那妇人一看到他，倒吸了口气，险些把手里端的木盘子给摔了。她手忙脚乱地抓住盘子，张口结舌道，“噢！我——怎么，先生，您——”

他脱下帽子，冲她撇嘴笑了笑。“早上好，Toussaint。好久不见。”

“可——可您在这儿做什么呀？”老妇人问道，“您怎么知道我在这儿？”

“我认识你时，你就在医院工作，还记得吗？所以我想……”

她眨了眨眼。“哦，”她回答，瞧了他片刻，把盘子放在一旁的桌上。她下意识地整了整围裙，又把一绺花白头发掖在小帽里。“可……可您来做什么呢？我无意冒犯，先生，老实说——我很高兴见到您——但我实在没想过还能再见着您。”

他蹙起眉，叹了口气。“我听说，他们把你解雇了。”

她小小地吃了一惊。“是、是啊……小姐她——我是说，男爵夫人身边有太多佣人了，而且……”她双手绞着围裙，避开了他的目光。“——用不着再要一个像我这样的老保姆在身边。”

Valjean打量着她的脸。“我听说你和其他佣人吵架。”

她惊讶地抬眼看他，脸红了起来。“那、那个……”

“我还听说，他们对你很刻薄。”

她与他对视片刻，抓住自己的一边肩膀，挫败地别开了视线。

“那是他们的不对，”他说道，走上前去，一只手搭在她的肩膀上。“他们无权因为这些纷争开除你，因为本来就错不在你。”

“我的确跟他们吵了。”她承认道。

“为了自卫而抗争，是不应当被诋毁的，”他笃定道，“是他们有错在先，不是你。你不该为他们的小气负责。你不该为此离开。”

她伤感地冲他耸了耸肩。“又怎么样呢？都过去了。我在这儿找到了活干，算不上太辛苦，钱也给得够。”

“可你高兴吗？”

她皱起眉头。“我……先生，您是什么意思？”

“我是说，既然我是一开始雇佣你的人，所以，我也该是唯一一个有权力解雇你的人。”

“但您——”

“没什么但是。我让你跟着Cosette，要是她不再需要你了，那么，按照合约，你就该回到我这儿来，而不是街头。”

她瞪着他，骇得呆了。“先生，您是要给我一份工作吗？”

“我是要给你一个邀请。”他冲她伸出手，皱了皱眉。“回家吧，Toussaint。”

她捂住了嘴巴。她的眼中水光闪烁，握住了他的手。“噢，先生。我太想念您了。”

 

***

 

“什么！又是你？”Gillenormand先生站在屋子门口，一脸困惑。“你回来干什么？”

“先生希望我为他工作。”Toussaint说。

Gillenormand看向站在门阶上，正跟她一块儿的Valjean，后者面色坚决，目光镇静。“Fauchelevent！这究竟是什么意思？”

“意思是，先生，既然加上门房有三个仆人供您差遣，也请让我带一个自己的来吧。”

老人呆愣愣地冲他眨了眨眼。“可他们几个也是你的呀，”他说，“我想你明白这点？”

Valjean耸了耸肩。“不错。可与此无关。我想雇佣她；她已经被雇佣了。”

“她以前跟别的佣人吵架。”Gillenormand不满道。

“她跟了我四年。”Valjean说。

“可她——”Gillenormand突然住了嘴。也许他想说她讲话结巴，但又觉得最好不提这个。他纠结了一会儿，找了个理由。“她是外省人。”

“我也是外省人。”Valjean回答。

有那么一瞬间，一种恐惧的神色出现在老人脸上。“你！啊，我不——可你没有口音。”

“现在是没有了。”

Gillenormand瞪着他。那双水汪汪的眼睛里带着股绝望，就像一个马上要吃败仗，并且自己痛苦地心知肚明这一点的人。“她年纪太大。”他抱怨道。

Valjean努力保持着冷静，并且取得了显著的成功。“您九十二岁。”他指出。

Gillenormand抿紧了嘴。“我觉得这不明智。”

“我离不开她。”

老人咬了咬脸颊内侧。“行吧。”

 

***

 

不用说，Nicolette和门房并不高兴Valjean的行为。至于Basque，他根本就不在意。

Cosette虽然起初很诧异，还有些尴尬，最终也承认自己还是很想念Toussaint（这让她自己也倍感惊讶），并对之前解雇她感到不安。

Gillenormand小姐几乎没留意过这位老妈妈的存在，也就无从置评了。

而Marius，仅仅刮目于Valjean的胆大妄为。

至于Toussaint，如今有了Valjean无处不在的撑腰，别的佣人也几乎不再找她的麻烦了。而当她撞见他们在背后说坏话时，便露出一副嗤之以鼻，毫不意外的神情。

 

***

 

一天清晨，Marius收到了个小包裹。打开一看，是一个有些眼熟的皮质小本。他皱了皱眉，翻了开来。

扉页上沾着陈年的血渍和污垢，上面的字迹几乎叫水浸得无法辨认了：

“我叫Marius Pontmercy。请把我的尸体送至我祖父处，玛莱区，受难修女街六号，Gillenormand先生。”

Marius大吃一惊。他的心脏几乎停了一瞬。他站着，眼睛盯着那属于他自己的字迹，陷入某种恐惧中。

那样久远，又那样近！他记得他写下这行字，记得那时的他是如何全然的绝望。一切恍若昨天。又好似过了一千年之久。

眨眼之间，这行字化作了许多鬼魅与阴影，滔滔而来，淹没了他的感官。火药的气味。集结一处的青年们在高呼。子弹的射击声，大炮的轰隆声。一件染血的衣物变成了旗帜，在微风中轻扬。Enjolra的眼睛闪烁着决然的光辉，神情凝重。Courfeyrac撇嘴一笑，那笑中有他们所有人都知晓，却又怕诉诸于口的一切。他的胃部翻搅着。恐惧。

他紧张地吞咽了一下。寒意顿起。

这本子究竟来自于何人？它之前在哪儿？又出于何种目的，要重现他的生命中，连同那些记忆深处的幽灵？

他的手有些发颤，又摸到旁边还有一张羊皮纸。他迷惑地打开了它。

“我想这个东西是你的，”上面写道，“你也许会猜我是怎么得到了它。我没能物归原主，是因为我一直以来都以为你死了（否则我已经告发了你。算你走运。）。老实说，我不知道为什么会保留这个东西，也不确定你是否还想要它——考虑到它是从哪儿捞上来的。但还给你合情合理。”

“附：你该知道要是你继续在你名字前签个‘男爵’，也没有人把你当回事儿的吧？”

纸条的署名上仅仅写着“你或许记得那晚的密探”。

Marius花了一会儿才反应过来那是Javert，又意识到，那个男人之所以这样署名，也许是不想因为没逮捕他而受牵连，并且暗示了未来也不会告发他。

“啊，”他松了口气，“难怪他们知道把我送到这儿。”

半晌，他又愕然地皱起眉头，“可真的，干嘛他要留着它呢？”

过了这么久，突然一下子，那晚的东西接连回来找上了他。这感觉着实怪异。先是Javert的生还，再是他在街垒穿的那件马甲的残布。现在又是这个。

这究竟有什么含义呢？对他来说，这一切看上去就像是某种征兆。至于是什么，他说不清。

他叹了口气，看着那个本子。说真的，已经毁得差不多了。纸张都粘在了一起，而且全是污渍，只有皮套还可以保留。而且，经过这些事，他也不确定自己还会再拿出来用。然而，他终究没法丢了它。

他又叹了口气，想不出还能怎么办，于是把它放进了桌子最下面的抽屉里。

总要有东西来记住他们。

 

***

 

Valjean跟Cosette在花园里。他们呆在黄瓜那块地的犁沟间，跪在土上，拔掉新长出来的野草。

“这些东西可太顽强了。”她评论道。

“它们也想生存罢了，”Valjean叹了口气，又拔起土里的一株，把它放到身旁的篮子里。“这儿没地方给它们，不是它们的错。”

她笑了起来。“我差点儿忘了您一说起植物，就老爱故弄玄虚。”

这话逗得他也嘴角浮起笑意。“它们本来跟其它植物一样，是有权在这儿的。至少我们可以试着去理解它们嘛。”

“它们就是些小草，papa，您也太傻了。它们都会变成肥料的，用不着被人理解。”

他没有作声。他仅仅轻声咕哝着类似“潜力”一类的话，目光落在手指边上的另一株野草。他盯着它的时间有些过长了，才把它连根拔起。

他正若有所思地看着篮子里的东西，就听到有人远远叫他。

“先生，”Nicolette的声音穿过花园，“门外有人找您。”

Valjean回过头，好奇地望着她。“噢？好的，”他气喘吁吁地站起身，“就来。”他拍了拍手上的土，又拿起水壶喝了几口水，然后走了出去。

 

***

 

距离Javert街头偶遇Marius告诉他真相，已经过去三个星期了。自从他有天走到Valjean的公寓外，发现里面没住人，心中便生起了一种隐隐的自得和心满意足的成就感。

那个只晓得蛮干的老罪犯再不会被一个人丢下，被扔进孤独里，靠践行某种荒谬的殉道消耗生命。他会得到他应得的，无论他喜欢与否。他的孩子们会确保这一点。

此时，Javert正坐在警署的办公桌前，就他最新完成的侦查写报告。

跟一系列纵火案相关。这种案子历来很难调查，因为没人在人醒着时留下清晰可见的证据，但他确信那些是有关联的。那手法对他来说太过类似，根本无从质疑。先随便在哪栋房子放火，然后因为担心自己的财产也被牵连，附近的居民都出来救火。与此同时，当地一家店铺，由于防范疏于平常，遭到了不显眼的抢劫。

当天早上，他才调查完了一例类似火灾现场的残烬，又同当地住户谈了谈。根据描述，有两个人恰巧在那个时间进入了现场，但那两个人都不可能是纵火者。除此之外，在他看来，这极有可能是一个有组织的团伙，而非单人作案。

等他写完报告，他就准备着笔向他的长官拟一份计划，看是否能设个陷阱抓住那个团伙。其中会涉及到许多公共关系，大量警员配置，还得安排好一切，让某家特定店铺无限贴近纵火者的犯案模式，好在那天成为被抢劫的首选。

Javert把笔蘸进墨水瓶，刚刚抖掉笔尖多余的墨水，准备继续写字，就听见警署的门被打开，又猛地合上了。

并非是木头或门闩的嘎吱响动，这样寻常的声音还不足以吸引他的注意。而是那阵声响中，他莫名地感到后颈汗毛倒竖。

他抬起头，然后僵住了。血色从他的脸上消失。

两个警员像牵着只驮兽似的领着个人。那是个令他震惊的熟悉身影。

雪白的发卷遮住了那人低垂的脸。右腿有些几不可见的微跛，不会认错的。

Javert张着嘴，睁大了双眼。他已忘了手中的笔，笔尖落在报告上，晕染开了一块深色的墨渍。

无论以往哪一次Javert意外撞见这个人，都无法与这一次的惊恐相比。

男人铐着镣铐，被两个警察押着往前走——一个拽着他的前衣，另一个紧紧抓着他手铐之间的那一小段锁链。

昏暗的煤气灯下，Javert只能堪堪瞥见他的神色：困惑，迷茫，双眼微瞪却涣散着，什么也没看。男人的脸几乎是不见表情的——但Javert在太多的罪犯，太多的穷人，太多的可怜虫身上见到过那张脸，在他们被拘押被愚弄的时候。

那是一个刚刚失去所有的人会露出的神情。迷茫地站在残砖碎瓦中，不明白一切究竟是如何发生。

男人缓缓转过头。他抬起脸，他的步伐渐慢，然后停了下来。

Javert对上Valjean目光的一刻，他感到血液凝结在了血管里。男人呆滞的目光因为认出他而清醒了一瞬，变作了无数种Javert无法名状的情绪：羞愧、畏惧、痛苦、恐慌，以及迷惑。以上哪一个都不足以概括男人落向他的眼神。

一瞬间，万物仿佛凝固了。整个世界只剩下他们两人，惊愕地彼此对望。

两个警察中年轻的那个低声嘀咕了句脏话，一脚踹在他的膝弯，让他跌跌撞撞地迈了一步。

年长的警察把他猛地往前一拽，让他维持住了平衡。

他再次垂下脑袋，脸埋进阴影。他夹在两人中间，继续蹒跚地走。

Javert呆坐着，看着他们直至消失。他完全没意识到自己此刻看起来有多么怪异，直到一个犹豫的声音毫无防备地响起来，骇了他一跳。

“探长？”

他猛地回头，Leroux正好奇地盯着他。表情中带着某种关切。

年轻人扬起脑袋，“您还——？”

“我很好。”他打断道，坐得笔直。

“抱歉。只是，您刚才看起来简直像见了鬼！”

“什么也没有。”他反应激烈，清了清嗓子，强迫自己看回文书。他马马虎虎地盯着看，一直到Leroux离开。

他的脸庞依旧坚毅，下巴依旧紧绷，只有眼睛出卖了他。

报告上的墨渍，像是黑色的深渊。他坠落其中。

他感到一股寒意，在他的灵魂深处升起。

 


	26. 心碎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人人束手无策。

 

_“上帝和自然是否有所冲突，_

_因为自然给予的全是噩梦？_

_她似乎仅仅关心物种，_

_对个体的生命毫不在乎。”_

 

                                      _——丁尼生_

 

 

***

 

Valjean看着门口，那里站了两个陌生人。

“先生，”年长的一个开口道，声音中带着奇异的谨慎，“我们是警察。”

血液僵冻在了血管。时间仿佛放缓了，他的脖子上汗毛倒竖。他冲他们微弱一笑。“是……是Javert让你们来的吗？”

没有回答。年轻的一个接道，“先生，请原谅我们的无礼——只消耽误您片刻——只是……我们需要您把袖子挽上去。”

他的脸色变得苍白，喉头发干。“我能问问为什么吗？”

“仅仅为了核实一些事情，跟我们手上现在的一件案子有关。马上就好。”

Valjean低下头。“我……我明白了。”他的手发颤，摸索着去解右手的袖口。

“不对，先生。”警官的声音带着某种肃然。“另一只手。”

Valjean僵住了，胳膊垂在身侧。阴影笼上了他的脸庞。

他缓缓地解开袖口，挽起袖子，前臂内侧露出了一块令人厌恶的椭长烙痕。他无法抬眼看向那两个男人。

“先生，”他听见年长的警官问道，“您在巴黎住了多久？”

Valjean的肩膀耷拉下来；他的眼睛再看不见什么了。胸口深渊裂开。

“带我走吧，”他轻声说，“劳烦动静小一些。”

 

***

 

“你刚才带回来的那人是谁？”等那年轻警官回来时，Javert开口问道，尽量装出一副漠不关心的样子。

“噢，那个老家伙啊！一个坏蛋，在逃的，名字叫Jean Valjean，冒了个假身份藏身！逃之前被判了无期，罪名是偷盗和违反假释逃跑。这也不是第一次了，光关在土伦的时候，他就跑了五次。”

“那怎么逮住他的？”

“好像是有人在街上把他认出来了。”

他眯起眼睛。“你不知道那人是谁吗？”

“不知道，是给警署寄的匿名信。不过里面有剪报证实他们的描述。我们找了认识那家伙的人，做了个全面的背景调查，他的确只在这里住了不超过十年。第一个见鬼的铁证就是他手臂内侧的烙痕，是信里告诉我们的。除此之外，他身上还有判处无期的痕迹，以及服苦役的伤疤。他的身份毫无疑问，探长，板上钉钉的事。噢！这样的巧事可真令人高兴啊。太幸运了。”

“是啊，”他强迫自己开口道，“确实。”

旧剪报？等警官离开后，他沉默地思索起来。可谁会保存那么久远的东西呢？要么是早等着这一天，把他送给警察；要么，是他们手头有很多资源，并且十分胸有成竹。

也许是土伦里认识他的前罪犯？这就解释了他们为什么没有同时索要报酬。可是，他们能从中得到什么呢？报复？为了什么？

他抓了抓脑袋。无数思绪嗡鸣着，血液如沸。

胳膊上的烙痕？他在土伦时还没有那种东西。是更新近一些的，另外的苦役犯也不会知道。除非是因为他第二次坐牢，那就有可能了。但是，为什么某个罪犯要把他送进去？说不太通，可又还有谁能认出他是一个叫Jean Valjean的罪犯呢？既然他被抓了，他们又为什么不来索要奖励？

谁做了这些？谁，谁，谁？

他不得不提醒自己，他还在警署，还有人在看着他。

没有人知道他认识那个男人。啊，Valjean可是他曾经调来巴黎的唯一原因！虽然已经十来年了，同事早就忘了他到这儿来的初衷，可如果有人得到了风声，发现他知道那人就在这座城市里，却无动于衷……更或者，发现了他们之前的过从甚密！他会被扔出警署的，会被开除警籍！不仅如此，他们还可能控告他——以“故意渎职”或者“协助包庇”这样那样的罪名。连他自己都可能坐几年牢。

可没人会知道。没人知道他们曾共度的那些夜晚。感谢上帝，因为Javert清楚那些事看上去像什么，他心知肚明；那个念头令他恐惧。

就这点而言，他是安全的。现在是安全的。

除非……

不。Javert摇了摇脑袋。不可能有其他人知道的。这偌大世界，唯一知晓他俩关系的，就是Valjean本人。而Valjean会守口如瓶，他会守住他们的秘密。这个认知刺痛了Javert，可当这一想法浮现脑海的瞬间，他就心知的确如此。就像他心知，Valjean在与他擦肩而过时，绝不会喊出他的名字。

不，Javert心想，他不能为此自找麻烦。因为没人知道，未来亦是如此。

Valjean……

“巡佐。”他听见自己的声音。口吻粗暴而严厉，听着却不像他自己的。那声音既微弱，又空洞。

办公桌前的男人抬头看他。“探长？”

“我出去一趟。换班时记得把纵火案的相关陈述接洽给下一个人。要是专员过来问，就说明天之前报告会递给他。”

“好的。”

交代完后，Javert拉低帽檐，遮住眼睛，立刻离开了警署。

 

***

 

将近一年之后，Javert再一次感受到了河水对他的引力。

他摘下帽子，放在河栏上。他不知道为什么。现在是正午。

他怔怔地望着河面：此刻风平浪静——往下却暗流汹涌，就像他一样。

曾经，仅仅一年多以前，他就站在这个地方，同样迟疑不决，险些把自己淹死。他一度以为——一度希冀着——这一切都会被世界遗忘。

然而没有。

世界大笑着，让他从梦中惊醒，分毫不差地将他一把甩到这个老地方。

他沉默地站在那儿，抵紧牙关，极度痛苦。他浑身颤抖着，一只手穿过头发，拽紧了那发灰的发根。

喃喃细声在他脑海响起，恶意而嘲讽。它们交错翻滚着，就像一簇涌动的溪流。

 

你以为，你逃得掉吗？

 

你以为，你当真不用做出选择吗？

 

你真的以为——

 

你这个遭瘟的懦夫。

 

你无能为力。他在他该在的地方。

 

你知道这是谎话！

 

对一个再犯而言，你什么也做不了。

 

——值得吗？

 

——去冒天下之大不韪——

 

你要做什么？

 

——会上诉到法庭去的。

 

——你为什么还活着！

 

他们会把你赶出去。

 

——做点儿有用的事。

 

——跳河里去吧。

 

无论你做什么都没法——

 

——事情就是这个样子了。

 

别去管他吧。——去承认——

 

你任由他死？

 

你不会成功的。

 

——抛弃你。

 

——总能继续下去的。

 

他只是个罪犯。——何必为此弃自己于——

 

——他比那更好！

 

——真的假装下去吗？

 

——他唯一的机会。

 

你已经这么做过了。

 

——别再犯错！

 

——他的朋友？

 

——会让你堕落的。

 

——无法就此袖手——

 

你觉得这是他应得的吗？

 

——这个世界是怎样运作的。

 

——无法改变。

 

你对自己说过——

 

是谎话吗？

 

（你知道那是什么）

 

我做了选择。

 

——唯一的办法——

 

你这个叛徒。——那是不可能的！

 

——十字路口。

 

你必须做出选择。

 

他一文不值！

 

——这样冷漠吗？

 

你必须尝试。

 

——那会要了你的命。

 

——总是会死的。

 

你什么也做不了！

 

——还没有定论！

 

署长先生——

 

——会介意吗？

 

他不知道。

 

——开除你。

 

你不能确定。

 

——可怜。

 

——会让事情变得更糟。

 

你的人情已经还清了！

 

——仅仅归结为——？

 

‘你不是已经做出决定了吗？’

 

你这个彼拉多。 [注：判处耶稣的罗马执政官。]

 

你甚至无法——

 

你这个悲惨的小——

 

——你良心无亏，如果你——

 

——吉普赛人？

 

——你第二次想去——

 

你对他们一文不值！

 

——会去在意你不得不说的话。

 

——看你堕落的多深呐。

 

走开，别去理会。

 

——世上最低贱的渣滓。

 

——知道他不应该——

 

——你怎么想重要吗？

 

要是他没有放你走……

 

——随便谁，你不会在乎的。

 

——他就这么特别吗？

 

他没有害任何人！

 

——用这个去说服别人？

 

甚至这重要吗？

 

——让他们相信。

 

他们不会在意你。

 

——赌一把。

 

——已经输了。

 

——可以洗掉你手上的——

 

——别睡了。

 

——总会到这一天的。

 

你不能任由他们——

 

——去死！

 

如果你只是——

 

你这个傻瓜。

 

你真的以为——

 

——去杀了他！

 

都是你的错。

 

——永远无法——

 

——第一步。

 

——如果他死了——

 

——这世间还值得活——

 

——自杀？

 

——就那样做吧，懦夫。

 

——无可指摘？

 

——全指望着你。

 

——没有其他人了！

 

——你的职责是——

 

你一文不值。

 

——想想有人会在意你必须做的事吗——

 

 

住嘴！他无声地尖叫着。

就这样，他浑身僵硬起来，脑子里再次变成一片黑色虚空。他的神情松怠，胳膊垂在身侧，双肩耷下。他的眼神涣散。

门开了又关上，熟悉的当啷声传过码头，一阵寒意窜过他的脊椎骨。他的胸口一窒。

不用抬头，他也知道发生了什么：几个警察带着Valjean走出警署，过兑换桥，去河对面巴黎古监里的一间班房。

他轻轻发颤，被人看见的念头如针刺一般，叫他不敢抬起头。他只能靠垂散下的头发遮住脸，仿佛一块黑色的面纱，苦恼地避开那行人。

他生根似地站在原地，胃部发沉，像是落下了块石头。他的面颊发烧。

脚步声在桥上响起。

被注视的感觉愈生愈烈，难以承受。他的手间歇发着抖。他伸手取下河栏上的帽子，盖在头上，那包容一切的黑影遮罩住了他的眼睛。

而后，带着某种尖锐的剧痛，他突然清晰地知道了自己要做什么。他绷起肩膀，转身，离开了。

 

***

 

Valjean躺在坚硬的木头长凳上，瞪着天花板。说是长凳，也只是一块厚木板抵靠着破旧的石墙，下面撑着尖棱的横梁。除了带盖的木桶和角落的水壶，这是房里唯一的东西了。地上撒着稻草杆。

这间小小的牢房里，有一种奇异的浩大虚空，压迫得他更紧。

巴黎古监狱的内部破旧不堪，四处都处于亟待修缮的状态。一块块石头裹着灰泥裂开口子，墙灰起了碎屑，扑簌往下掉。然而，这里依旧坚固且实用，那些不甚好看的细节不过是门面问题，也就没有人理会了。

这些牢房的内里一如它们的住客：凄凉，丑陋，自暴自弃。大众无视他们的处境，直到他们犯下最重的错误，无法再如世界所愿那样继续运转下去。

外面在下雨。窗边的雨水溅在地上，落入一个小小的水洼。夏日失去了遮蔽，风吹日晒再无所遁形。长年累月的，许多生石灰的沉积留在了窗下方的墙上，又染上了一些宽铁栏落锈的赫色。

那给人一种这间牢房流着血的感觉。灵魂的堕落与污秽，透过每个细孔渗淌而出。

天花板同样没逃过雨水的侵蚀，斑驳而脆裂的表面，不时有一滴水迸下，正好落在Jean Valjean的额头上。他对此毫无察觉。每滴一次水，他就瑟缩一下，那也不过是骤然触冷的下意识反应。他都没想到，他应该挪一挪身子，好躲开这样令人不适的潮湿。

他全然迷失在思绪里，对周围的一切视若无睹。但同时，他又清晰地知道自己身处何地，及其背后令人悚然的暗示。

这样的情形，让他生起一种痛苦的熟悉感，那感觉几乎是回家了。虽然从不是他想要回去的那个家。

这个男人，变得麻木了。

所有这一切都曾发生过，所有这一切又再次发生了。他感觉，他似乎不应当为此惊讶。也许他真是个傻子，竟会相信自己能躲过那冷漠无情的巨轮碾压。我们称那“巨轮”为社会。

他消沉地想着，要是他从没拿到那张黄护照，从未被准允回到这个世界，或许还要好些。他就不会变得心软，不会变得脆弱；他也不会发现爱，不会拥有他所珍惜的一切。

如果他依旧心硬如石，承受这样的折磨就会容易得多。可很久很久以前，那颗石头做的心，就被一位主教，被一个女孩，变成了血肉。如今那颗心一次又一次地被碾碎，一想到他都失去了什么，便又血肉模糊了几分。

要是那个女人没让他去敲主教的门！要是他能摒弃感知这种痛苦的能力。要是他终其一生，都是个顽固的罪犯，除了憎恨和蔑视周围的一切，再无其它感觉。那一切就简单得多了。可如今，他无法再回到那样的无动于衷，无法再用冷漠与恶毒的护盾自卫。他只有无边无际的悲恸，那悲恸来势汹汹，淹没了他的所有感官。

他不吃饭。他仅仅是知道食物摆在了那儿，又或者他为何应当进食。他也不喝水，但干渴会让一个疯子变得更疯。他只能强迫自己不时啜一小口。

对守卫也好，对牢里的其他犯人也好，他一言不发。他没叫过一声，也没哀求一声。他骨子里觉得，人类，甚至也许上帝本身，已经抛弃他了。再向他们伸出手，向他们乞讨仁慈和理解，不过是徒劳无功。他的脸上没有一滴眼泪。连悲恸本身也被他忘记了，因为那对他毫无用处。很久以前他便知道，他的哭泣换不来这世界的半分同情。

他躺着，一动也不动，全然的绝望与沉默。灵魂的火焰烧成了灰烬。他的眼里没有光彩，没有生的意愿，只是涣散地望着窗外。他的脸上没有表情。

他彻底地，碎裂了。

 

***

 

Javert睡觉的唯一的理由就是他不得不睡。他几乎整个晚上都梦游似地在城里穿梭，直到最后精疲力竭。他叫了辆马车回家，因为他知道要是就这么在街上昏睡过去，会遭人抢劫，或者其它更糟的。

他衣服也没脱就一头倒在了床上，不像是睡着，更像是昏过去了。他躺了不知多长时间，直到在阳光中醒了过来。然而他依然躺着，脑袋里一片空白。

等他最终决定起床，只披上大衣戴上帽子，又走出了公寓门。他低着头，双手背在身后。他不知道这双腿要带他往哪儿去。

 

***

 

Jean Valjean坐在木凳上，一如之前的数个小时，脸埋在双手里。他没有动过，也没有说一句话，并且毫无此意愿。甚至他一开始喧嚣的思绪，此刻也安静下来了。要是他能就此枯萎，变作无物，一眨眼就消失不见，他会这么做的，并且很乐意这么做。然而，他唯一能逃避的，只是抹去周围的一切。

在他的手掌心中，这世上的一切都消失了。没有Cosette，没有Javert，没有他自己。没有什么能再伤害到他。只有黑暗。

一声微弱的低喃传来。

他的感官不情不愿地被刺激了一下。他听见远处走廊里响起脚步声。

其它监狱的犯人，像是突然间活了过来，窸窣起着哄。

“喂，你好，你好呀。”一个人叫道。

有人吹了个流氓哨。

“啊呀，小美女，”另一个人说，“你这么漂亮的姑娘到我们这儿做什么呀？”

Valjean僵住了，双手掩盖下的眼睛陡然睁大。

别。别，求求你。别是——

“他在这边这间，夫人。”

不。

“Papa？”

战栗席卷而来。听见他女儿的声音，他感觉好像被整个大洋碾过了身。他卡在长凳上，肌肉僵死。

你不应该来这儿，他想说。可他发不出声。

“Papa！”Cosette叫道。她的唇边带着一股心碎和害怕的绝望。“噢，papa，他们说的都不是真的，对吗？他们在危言耸听——说您是小偷，是罪犯。这是误会，是不是？只是长得像您的人，对不对？”

Jean Valjean没有说话。他不敢看着她。他不敢开口。

“Papa？”她的声音发着抖，“告诉我不是真的。Papa，求求您！您不为自己辩护吗？”

要是Valjean能为自己辩护，此刻他就不会在这儿了。当那两个警察出现在门口时，所有的辩辞都碎成了脚下的尘土。他怕这一天怕得太久了，那个情景下的绝望完全麻痹了他。他根本束手无策。

“Papa……”一段长时间的顿声。气氛似乎有些改变了。“这就是您……为什么从不提起您的过去？这就是我们常常搬家的原因？因为您曾经……”

他的安静已是默认。

“您都不看我一眼吗？”她哀求道。

他无法。

姑娘的声音慢慢小了下去。“那么，一直以来……”

世界上再没有哪种羞耻，比得上Valjean此时此刻听着他女儿的语气——一想到她会有怎样的感受。他想象得到的，他都想象得到。

突然，她的声音打破了沉寂，那声音中同时带着破碎、坚决和绝望。“没关系！”她叫道，“我不在乎他们怎么说！我不在乎您做过什么！我知道您是多好的人。您收养了我。没人对我好时，您对我好。您一直爱着我，我也爱着您。我原谅您，父亲！我原谅您。”

如果有什么东西灵魂无法抵抗，意料之外的谅解便是其中之一。Cosette的话，在他心脏的筑墙上，劈开了一道裂口。

他看向她，双手从脸上落下，露出了泪痕。他的神情里带着爱，带着愧疚，带着痛苦。

只朝她的方向看一眼，也难以承受，就像盲人突然见了光。他不得不捂住眼睛一会儿，才能继续去看。

“Cosette，”他低喃着，声音破碎，“Cosette.”他一只手抵住了嘴，像是要压下一声哭泣。

他极缓极缓地从凳子上站起身，走向她。胳膊先一步伸了出去，将她拉向自己。

她的双手也穿过铁栏，抱住他。他们紧紧地抱着对方，哭出了声。

“嘿！”陪她来的那个守卫站在一个恰当的距离，叫道，“不准肢体接触！”

Cosette泪眼朦胧地瞪向他，眼神似乎要把业火都冻结了。

男人吓了一跳。他清清嗓子，面色泛红，飞快地别开眼睛。“那……那违反规定，夫人。”

她就那么死瞪着他，直到他不得不看向天花板，卷曲的髭须下唇角紧紧绷着。

Valjean往后退了一点，双手抓着她的，目光落向地面。他双眼闭了片刻，整理着思绪。

他知道这也许是最后一次见到她了，他必须强打起精神，把该告诉她的都告诉她。

他吞咽了一下，捏了捏她的手，又闭上眼。而后，他摒除了一部分情绪，他的身形不再发颤。他能开口说话了。

“Cosette，”他说，双手伸出监狱的铁栏，握住她的肩膀。“听我说。你的母亲名叫Fantine，她非常爱你。为了养你，她受了很多苦。你出落成这样的姑娘，她会为你骄傲的。我希望你能一直记得这件事。”他的喉结翻滚，“我……我也为你骄傲。非常，非常骄傲。”

字句哽在了喉咙间。“Cosette，”他低下头，“这么多年来，你都是我生命中的一道光。如果要我说我在这世上做过的一件好事，那就是帮助了你。”他抬起眼，直视着他。“而你，反过来，也帮助了我。你自己甚至都没法理解。”他摇摇头，泪水又涌出眼眶，灼烫了他的脸颊。“唉，天哪，在你来到我身边之前，我完完全全是独自一人。我甚至不晓得什么是爱。可你教会了我怎么去爱，我永远感激这个。我这一生犯过许多错，但你，永远不会是其中之一。”

“我只是遗憾，没有多陪着你，”他懊悔地说，“也没有成为你值得拥有的那种父亲。Cosette.”他捧着她的脸庞，“我的孩子，我很抱歉。我现在注定得走了。我不得不离开你。我也不想这样。可我没法抗争。即使我不在，你也要开开心心的。别为我流泪，我见不得你哭。就……偶尔想一想我吧，偶尔就好。别花太长时间。”

“你要记住，去寻找生命中好的东西。这个世界并非那么不堪，你就是一个明证。”他摇了摇头，“无论我会如何，都别担心。无论他们怎么判决，记住，那是公正的，是早该到来的。一个人不可能永远逃脱属于他的判决。我不生气。你让我很幸福，你的存在，超过了我应得的馈赠。过去十几年是我这一生最好的时光。分别并不会让人难过。”

他哽咽着。“现在，你得答应我几件事。你和Marius，还有你们未来的孩子——你们永远相爱吧。对遇见的每个人，都要怀着善。这世上已经有太多的不幸了。你们要尽自己所能，去消除一分。毕竟到头来，我们拥有的也只有彼此。无论这个世界待你多坏，你都要永远以善回报。”

“还有，不要让境遇和灾难麻木你的心。要是需要帮助，就放下骄傲，去寻求帮助，无论多小的事。骄傲毁了很多人，包括我自己在内。别让它束缚你的灵魂，那只会让你更加难捱。你会答应我吗？”

姑娘伤心得说不出话来，只能点头，脸庞痛苦地皱着。

“现在，再帮我最后一个忙，Cosette。”

“任何事。”

“离开这里。”

“什么？不，我、我做不到。”

“离开。”

“不！”她摇着脑袋。“我不离开你。我不要把你一个人丢在这儿。这个地方太可怕了，至少我能……”

Valjean伤心欲绝，却仍然越过她，看向不远处的守卫。他的神情哀恳。“长官。”

男人走向他们，抓住Cosette的一只胳膊。“夫人，要是您——”

她猛地转向那守卫，一把甩开了手。“不！”她叫道，“别碰我。”

“夫人，我没有恶意。我只是——”

“你懂什么。你根本不在乎！你们都是一群——一群没有心的冷血动物！”

“很抱歉，”他说，再次伸向她的胳膊，“但您不能呆在这下面，夫——”

“哪条律令？”她质问道，再次甩开了手，“哪条法律？我就要在这儿。”

“您不能留下。我很抱歉。”

“你才不抱歉！”她拼命挣扎着，“别跟我扯谎。给我个理由我不能——”

“我——夫人，要是您还——”

“你没有权利让我——”

“我不想对您使用武力，夫——”

“——给我个理由——”

“——只要——”

“我拒——”

“他不想要您在这儿！”他叫道，一把攥住她的手腕。他看上去有些抱歉，声音再次柔和下来。“他不想您留在这儿，夫人。”

Cosette僵住了，睁大了双眼，看着他。她缓缓地转过头，看向Valjean。

Valjean背对着她，因为愧疚而发着抖。他的脸再一次被阴霾笼罩。

守卫拉着她向前走。

她仍然盯着Valjean，她的脚步麻木而沉重，仿佛赤足踩在冰上。

当她终于走出视线外，Jean Valjean大腿的肌肉都发起了颤。他双腿一软，跪在了地上，双手撑着地面，脑袋垂下。“Cosette，”他低喃着，声音破碎，“Cosette.”他双手捂住脸，哭了起来。“噢，天哪，Cosette，我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉！我的孩子……”

他哭了将近一个小时。

终于，他的眼泪流干了，沉默再次降临。穿透遮掩的那道光消失了。他的灵魂重回阴郁之中。

 

***

 

Javert走近监狱，带着某种惶恐。

他在距离牢门还有一段路的地方停下了，选择了一个既能透过铁栏看到里面，又不会被人发现的角度。

长凳抵着监狱的高墙，上面孤零零蜷着一个人，他的脸埋在双手里。那个人便是Jean Valjean。

他雪白的头发与周遭晦暗的一切形成了鲜明的对比。

他看上去几乎像在哭，但却没有声音，也没有迹象。他的呼吸平稳，一动不动，像一座雕塑。

Javert肃然地望着他，打量着他的举止。

Valjean是个逃犯，犯下了偷盗又违反了假释。无论如何，监狱是他的归属。

然而，Javert却无法否认，这个男人与这里有多么的格格不入。

拘留室也好，监狱也好，拖着铁链在一艘破船的甲板上也好，都不是他该呆的地方。Javert酸楚地意识到了这一点。

Valjean不属于这儿。这就是他的感觉。然而，他知道，是法律宣布Valjean该遭受这一切

——他的惩罚是公正的。而他，Javert，服务于法律。

严格来说，并不是他把Valjean关进来的。就此而言，不存在背叛。他没有当犹大。这不正是他之前手下留情的原因么？不愿意做出出卖的行径？而他备受折磨也不正因为这个么？他险些毁于一旦，不正因为无法在这两种不同的正义中做出抉择么？

他难道不应释怀，他最初的进退两难终于有了出路？他心中的重担难道不应放下？

一个罪犯入了铁窗。在其它任何一种情形下，这都是值得庆贺的，他会为自己高兴，会吸一口鼻烟，在满足感与正义感中结束一天的工作。在任何一种情况下，他都乐于见到一个罪犯再次回到他该去的地方。

然而。

在他心中，有一种压倒一切的谬误感，一种相违于公正的直觉。这种感觉无所不至地渗透了他。一如塞纳河边的夜晚，怀疑再次让他陷入了矛盾——困惑，畏惧，无能为力，这一切都在他胃里翻滚着。然而表面上，他仍然保持着全然的镇静，他的神情丝毫不显焦躁，即便躯壳下早已风疾雨骤。

他没有喊出Valjean的名字，也没有暴露自己的行踪。他不想。因为他不是到这儿来跟Valjean协商的，而是跟他自己。

Javert强迫自己用逻辑思考。

那个男人是个罪犯。他对法国人民犯下了错误，这是毋庸置疑的。也许是很久以前的事了，却改变不了什么，逮捕令仍然有效。他越了狱。他受到判决，却没有服刑。国家需要法律。

按理，这是顺理成章的事。他没什么好去质疑的。客观来讲是这样。

要是随便哪个他不认识的老罪犯关在那铁栏后，他会完全不做二想。他会对自己说，那是正确的。

但这不是随随便便哪个人，不是哪个无名无姓的倒霉蛋，而是Jean Valjean。事实上，正是Jean Valjean这个人带给了他犹豫。带给了他比犹豫多得多的东西。他走到了死胡同。

然而，法律的猛虎再次咆哮着。“这是正确的。”它坚称，“这是公道的。是你有了偏见，是你自私，你错了。那个男人得到了社会地位，并且心甘情愿。无论他们认为他要受什么罚，都是他该受的。”

此刻，他与他本身的一部分抽离开了。他不再是那只猛虎，而是驯虎人。野兽朝着一个方向，人却朝着另一个方向。两者争斗得不可开交。

“他是个罪人。”一个声音说。“他是个圣人。”另一个声音说。

“我们得理性一些。”两者都同意这点，却无法理性地达成一致。

有那么一会儿，人就要屈从于兽了。它的力量太大，来势凶猛。

没关系，他对自己说，你什么也不欠他！他是罪犯，他自己做错了事。你不用做什么，那没错。那是你的权利。你的职责不在这里。

他估量着，计算着。

Valjean救了他的命，他便欠了人情。

Javert放他走，没逮捕他，偿还了这个人情。

把他从河里捞上来，照顾他，直到他康复——即便Javert本人并不愿意他这么做——Valjean再次让他欠了情。

Javert把他从街上带回家，同样地照顾他，再一次还清了。

然后，Valjean替他付了三个月的房租。

Javert则让他的孩子们知晓了他的善良。

他欠下的每一笔债，都还得干干净净。他提醒自己。

谁也不欠谁的。

谁也不欠谁的了。

然而。

然而！

他总觉得自己仍然有所亏欠。他不知道那是什么，也不知道是为什么。但义务的枷锁，仍然压在他的灵魂之上。

对于即将到来的一切，他迫切地认为自己该有所行动。同样，他也知道这完全不是出于什么社会义务。

他是个警察。那个人是个实打实的罪犯，这是根据法律，根据法国政府和人民本身而定的，尤其在是这样一个特殊时刻下，他们各自有其归属。

但这种情形并没让Javert半分满意。即便他全身心都在抗争、咒骂与拒绝，Valjean关在牢里的样子，仍然让他深感不安。

为什么，为什么，为什么？

“你知道为什么。”那个男人的声音响起。

在他的灵魂深处，在某个地方，他的确知道。

他曾因同样难以形容的理由，把Valjean从街上带回家，让他留在自己家里，而不是把他抓起来。Valjean则为这个理由，救了他的命——一次在街垒，一次在河边。

那究竟是什么？他不知道。但他感觉到那个东西拉扯着他，比法律更强硬。他觉得那是某种责任，是责任本身。那个责任超过了其它所有的责任。它要去直面困境，要让他不得不留一分心。

他没法心安理得地任凭事情就这样发生。他早就清楚这一点。他没法袖手坐着，眼睁睁地置身事外。如果他这样做，就相当于否认了过去一年里，他对自己，对这个世界的认知。

那不也是一种背叛吗？

不，他必须做点儿什么。他的确曾起誓以生命效忠法律，但近来却有了新的看法。他认为，在这种情形下，所谓公正，并非那么公正。

Gisquet的话在他脑海回荡着。关于重新审视某个人与法律，关于美德，甚至关于怀疑的必要性。关于革新，革新又是如何发生的，关于有时质疑权威是正确的，又会起到怎样的影响。关于如果没有这些微小的变革，人类就不会进步。

在那一刻他才知道，他的职业有多么招人烦，尤其那些不得不去做的事。

他无声地对着虚空颔首，悄悄离开了监狱，正如他来时一样。

 

***

 

Cosette大步跨进门。她的脸色很不好看，整个人心烦意乱又冷冰冰的。她关上门，在门口停了一会儿。“我去过监狱了。”她说。

Marius正在担心她去哪儿了，听到她进门，刚要从扶手椅中站起来，便身形一滞。他恐慌地攥住她。“不是吧！”

“是真的。”

他又坐了回去，好像一瞬间所有力气都被抽干了。眼神涣散。“我的天呐。”

Valjean自揭身份时的那些话又响了起来。

 

_“Cosette！”他高声道，“——啊，对了，不错，您要把这件事告诉Cosette，这是正确的。您看，我还没有想到过。一个人有勇气做一件事，但没有勇气做另一件。先生，我恳求您，我哀求您，先生，用您最神圣的诺言答应我，不要告诉她。”_

_“她有一天曾见到一些被链子锁着的囚犯。啊，我的天呀！”_

_一想到这里，他就哭了，别人听不见他的声音。“我真想去死！”他低声说。_

 

Marius打了个冷颤。

Cosette终究以这样的方式发现了。她在他最绝望的时刻走到他跟前——就在牢房里！——直面他的过去……

“那会毁了他的。”他喃喃着。

 

***

 

Javert走到档案员桌前，神情坚毅又急切。

档案员抬头看向他，等他开口。

“我要Jean Valjean在法维洛勒的所有档案。”


	27. 启示

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崇高与丑恶的真相同时被揭露。

 

_“如果我们能够了解敌人的内心隐秘，我们就会在每个人的生活中找到足够的悲伤和痛苦来消抵所有的敌意。”_

                  _——Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

 

 

***

 

Cosette脚步落在地板上，毫无声响。她像幽灵一般走向她的丈夫，居高临下地立在他的椅子前。“你赶他走，不是因为政见不合，是吧。”

这句话让Marius打了个冷颤。她的声音那么轻，听起来却让人毛骨悚然。“是的，”他轻声说，点了点头，“确实不是。”他把脸埋进双手，屋子一时陷入沉默。

“他告诉你他是谁了吗？”

“告诉了。”

“为什么？”

“他认为我有知情权。”

“你，”她重复道，声音中透出难以置信，“他认为你，有知情权。”

Marius分开手指，露出一只带着畏惧的眼睛，从指缝间看着她。

她直挺挺地站着，活像一座蒙上冰霜的美丽雕塑。“你，不过做了他几个月的女婿——”

“一天。”他忍不住纠正道。

“什么？”

“我们结婚第二天他就告诉我了。”

她目不转睛地瞪着他。

他感觉自己朝着那余烬又扇了一扇子，等着她爆发。

“一天。仅仅过了一天，他就认为你有权知晓他的过去。而我，我是他的女儿，是跟他一起生活了快十年的人，却没有权利！我就不配知道一切吗，呃？我就是个——一个穿着漂亮裙子的摆设，用来讨好，用来展示？我没有思想吗？我没有感觉吗？对你们来说，我就不算是个真正的人吗？”

“他只是想保护你，Cosette！”Marius叫道，泪水盈满眼眶。

“我有权知道！我比任何人都有权知道。”她的声音开始摇摇欲坠，像是一个快要转到头的陀螺。“尤其是比你！”

“我明白！”Marius摇着头，抗争地端坐起身子。“可他害怕。他不想把他过去的阴霾变成你的负担。他来到你身边时，你还是个小姑娘。你是他的孩子。苦役船不该罩在你的头上，去承受那样一个可怕的秘密。难道他该让你夜不能寐，怕他有天被抓走，又留你孤零零一个人？他怎么会对你这么做？他怕你会恨他，或者害怕他。”

“我永远不会恨他！”她捏紧拳头，反驳道。

“他说你有一次看见一群被链子锁着的囚犯。那没吓到你吗？”

她迟疑了片刻，咬着嘴唇，蹙起眉头。

“他以为如果你发现了他是什么人，你会吓坏的。你会不再爱他了。我的天呐，Cosette，他怕极了。那时他以为我会告诉你，他都哭了！那样子真叫人不忍心。他求我不要告诉你，要我向他保证。我怎么拒绝得了呢？他说——他说要是你发现了，他还不如去死。求求你——Cosette，我亲爱的——求求你理解他吧。对他来说，你是这个世上最珍贵的东西。对我们俩都是。我们只想让你感到安全。”

姑娘的眉头紧紧皱着。她的嘴唇开始颤抖。一声哽咽钻出喉咙，接着便是啜泣。“噢，Marius，”她的声音破碎，“Marius.”

在她快瘫倒在地之前，Marius立马冲到她身侧，双臂环抱住她。

“我很害怕，Marius，我太怕了！我不能再失去他了。”

“我明白。”他紧紧抱着她，仿佛这样就能保护她远离那个几乎快吞噬掉他们两人的漩涡。

“我不是个好女儿，”她哭着说。泪水淌过她搽了粉的脸庞。“我让他就那么从我的生活中消失了；我让你赶他走。我让他什么也来不及说，就那样离开了。有时候我觉得自己都快忘记他了，我是那么幸福。我应该抗争，我应该不管不顾地去见他。我应该冲你大吼大叫。可你想怎么做，我就由着你怎么做，一个字也没说，你知道吗？我甚至没给他写过一封信。Marius！他一定以为我不在乎。他一定很孤单。”

“噢，天呐。他差点就那样死了！他能回到我们身边纯属运气。而我们终于和他在一块儿了，他终于明白有人爱着他，我们也终于看见他是多么好的一个人——我们好不容易能快快乐乐的，可他——他……！他们把他抓走了，给他戴上链子，羞辱他。而我现在甚至不知道会发生什么！”她睁着她那泪汪汪的大眼睛，看向Marius，“他们会把他关回监狱吗，Marius？”

他低头望着她，满是不安、痛苦和绝望。“我不知道。很抱歉，Cosette，”他紧紧闭上眼睛，做着一番自我斗争。“我想骗你，我想对你说一切都会好起来。可你已经被瞒了这么久。所以我告诉你我知道的。你的父亲……”他颤抖着，紧张地吐出了一口气，“噢，我的上帝。他可能会被处死。”

她惊呆了，在他怀中瑟瑟发抖。“不，”一开始她呢喃着，而后大声道，“不，他们不能这么做！他们不能。他是个好人，是最好的人！他们不能仅仅——”她住了声，一声低低的呜咽逸出了喉咙。

Marius表情痛苦。“Cosette，听着。这十几年来他并没犯过任何罪。现在他的罪名是违反假释和越狱。这不是什么十恶不赦的大罪。何况他现在老了，也构不成威胁。说真的，相当长一段时间里他都堪称模范市民。也许他们会宽容他的。”

她抬眼，恳切地望着他。“你觉得，他们会放他走吗？”

Marius的面色阴沉了下来。“不会。如果幸运，他只会坐牢，终身监禁。如果非常非常幸运，或许能少坐几年。但考虑到他最开始的罪名，还有被认为“极度危险”这一条，我猜他得一直戴着链子了。”他舔了舔嘴唇，移开视线。“至于要让他们判他无罪，他做的这一切——还有他们认为他可能做的……那得寄望于奇迹。”

 

***

 

啪的一声，一摞纸张放在了台面上。大约四英寸厚，包括了各种各样的文件，旧的新的都有。

Javert仔细审视着这一摞东西。“都在这儿了？”

“我能找到的关于他的一切，长官。警察报告、官方文件、剪报、目击者证词……都在这儿了。”

“很好。”

档案员把登记表递给他时顿了一顿。“我能问问您要这些来做什么吗？”

Javert将笔伸进墨水瓶，签上了自己的名字和日期，然后把手书材料递还给他。“不能。”

他把那些文件夹在胳膊下，没再说别的，离开了。

 

***

 

Cosette伤心到了极点。她把自己关在起居室，趴在沙发上，一阵一阵的悲伤让她哭出了声。除了Toussaint她谁也不见，也不说自己为何而哭。老妇人只能坐在那儿，抱着她，摸着她的头发，喃喃安慰着。可语言是如此苍白，达不到任何目的。

Marius也黯然神伤。他把自己锁在书房，从书架上翻出一册又一册的法典，无望地搜寻着对他岳父有利的东西，尽管他也不知道那是什么。他拼命地在粗纸和羊皮纸上奋笔疾书。

 

***

 

Gillenormand老爷子不明白发生了什么。

前一天他的孩子们还高高兴兴的，满是柔情蜜意欢声笑语，而如今，他的姻侄被不知道什么罪名扔进了监狱，他的小Marius和宝贝Cosette又恼又哭却完全不答话。他只能从仆人那儿听上几耳朵。

他的女儿一头雾水，又疑惑又震惊地在屋子里来回走着，喃喃着“家门不幸”“骗了人”一类的话。她千方百计想进书房，可她的侄儿不让，还粗声粗气地求她快走。至于Cosette，她不知道该怎么接近那孩子，也不知道她父亲坐了牢后该怎么待她。最终，她把自己也关进了卧室，只有要出门时才出去。

被隔绝在所有人之外的Gillenormand先生终于受不了了，他用他的拐杖猛敲书房门，威胁Marius如果不让他进去，他就把门砸开。

小伙子只能不情不愿地打开了门，Gillenormand冲进去，步步紧逼，Marius无路可退，只能尽可能地向后靠着博古柜，手紧紧抓着红木柜沿，承受一连串怒气冲冲、令人伤感的质问。

Gillenormand性子火爆，若是什么事触了他的逆鳞，煽起他的怒火，便十分不好对付。

“我也许是上了年纪，但别以为我就老得不中用了，”他火冒三丈地说，“也别以为我听不懂，或者经受不起打击！你很伤心，你在哭，你快把你头发揪掉了。你的父亲被警察带走，你却不告诉我原因。他们说他是个抢劫犯，是个小偷，是个强盗——是真的吗？你没有表现出惊讶！你在伤心，在哀悼，你的悲痛比惊讶多得多。”

“Fauchelevent是个好人；你很尊敬他，不是吗？照他们说的，他做了坏事。那是什么？关于他，你知道我不知道的事情；你有事瞒着我。我不是一无所知，我看得出来。你为什么害怕告诉我？我可不想被当成什么可怜的老傻瓜。别再搞那些偷偷摸摸的名堂了！你得告诉我所有关于他的一切，还有目前的情况，否则，我只能冲到监狱去，听听他自己怎么说！”

“不行，您不能去！”Marius轻声道，十分惶恐。“别那样对他。他不该受那种羞辱。Cosette已经去过了，我担心他已经受不住了。再来一次——放过他吧，好不好？”

“没门儿！除非你屈尊来给我说道说道。”

“噢，噢，好吧，好吧，”他尖声道，抓着自己的头皮。“没办法了。他是我们的家人，他住在您的屋檐下，吃着您的东西；您是有权利知道。瞒不住了。也许过不了多久他就会死，与其那时候再知道，倒不如现在告诉您。”

他就这样一股脑地讲起了Jean Valjean的故事——这个男人是如何因为小偷小摸入狱，他在土伦的役期，又是如何因为他一次次的越狱未遂，加到了一个骇人的长度。后来他出了狱，又违反假释逃脱，还拥有了一间珠宝厂。他一步步从Madeleine先生，到Madeleine伯伯，再到市长先生。他是如何成为了滨海蒙特勒伊的支柱，修医院，建学校，看望穷苦弱者，广施慈善和箴言。这位好市长让加莱的每个城镇都眼红。

后来，因为他之前在土伦长期服刑和越狱的壮举，警探Javert认出了他，一度把他抓住了。之后他找到了Cosette，带她离开了她可怕的“家”。他抚养她，待她视如己出，成了一位最温柔、最慈爱的家长。他们在修道院生活了一段日子，又搬到了卜吕梅街55号，Marius便在卢森堡公园与她相遇。

Valjean接济他穷苦的邻居，却发现那不过是恶人设下的一个圈套——然而他成功脱险，在最后一刻逃过了Javert，没有被认出来。

而他，Marius，终于在一个隐秘的花园里找到了Cosette，给她留下了情书。他们愈发彼此爱慕，直到有一天她告诉他，他们要搬到英格兰去，而她对此无能为力。

没有她的生命毫无意义，他便决心和街垒的朋友们一同赴死，却在千钧一发之际被他的岳父救了下来。原来那个男人一直在暗处保护着他。后来他又救了密探Javert的命，哪怕此举对他自己而言无疑意味着劫难。之后他背着Marius，在下水管道里艰难地走了几个小时，却在出口撞上了前来逮捕他的Javert。Valjean恳求Javert让他把Marius送回家，Javert同意了。

Maiurs解释了Valjean如何只告诉了他关于自己最丑恶的一面，又担心自己的存在会给他们的幸福蒙上阴影，便由着Marius赶走了自己，一个字也没有抱怨。他在离开Cosette后悲伤得一病不起，几乎快放弃性命，准备就那样去死了，直到Javert找到了他，照顾他到痊愈。最后还是Javert告诉了Marius关于Valjean的一切善行，因为Valjean本人卑微到不肯承认自己的一点好处。

在他讲述期间，Gillenormand先生的眼睛越瞪越大。“我的上帝呐，他是个圣人！”老爷子惊骇地叫道。“他救了我的两个孩子，我的Marius和我的Cosette。是他给了你们俩幸福，是他救了你的命！”他抓住Marius的双肩。“为什么不告诉我？他是你的救命恩人，他把你带回了我身边。我还欠他感谢，我欠他太多了！我们都欠他！我和他在一个屋檐下呆了几个月，我却什么也不知道！你为什么不直接告诉我，为什么不知道了这些事，马上就告诉我？”

“因为他是个逃犯，因为警察在抓他，因为他身上还背着逮捕令！我以为要是您知道了，您会把他送回监狱里！”

“监狱？我，让他坐牢？我的天，你究竟有什么毛病，孩子？我当然不可能那么做。我的一切都是他给的！”

“我怎么知道您会怎么想他？”Marius眼泪汪汪地反驳，“我和您在好多事上的看法都天南地北，爷爷！”

“你把我当成什么人了，难道我会对我孩子的恩人忘恩负义？你这个傻小子！要是你这么担心他，干嘛不只告诉我他做过的好事呢？也许你觉得你该瞒下他的污点，可你不该连他的好处一块儿瞒了！我有权利知道这些。我的老天！看看你都干了些什么，一言不发！他可能被处决，我就再没有机会表示我的感谢了！这几月来他一直跟我们住一块儿，我应该好好待他的——可我什么都不知道。我竟然什么都不知道！噢，你这个坏小子！他是我的儿子，当然是了——比起我给他的，他远远值得更多。”

“啊！咱们该怎么办才好？”老爷子悲恸地说，“他救了你的命，他把你还给了我。他还把Cosette给了咱们。他让我们一家子这么富裕！可他现在却坐在牢里，等着判决。也许这周过了他们就会处死他！噢，Marius，Marius，我们该做点儿什么？你是律师，你懂法律。告诉我，能为他做点儿什么吗？任何事都好？”

Marius面容颤动。眼眶中的泪水终于落在了脸颊。“我不知道。”他说。

 

***

 

滴。

哒。

他的手在抖。水珠轻轻落在他紧攥着的纸张上，第一滴是晶莹的，第二滴变成了深红色。

泪水无声地滑过Javert的脸颊。他狠狠咬着嘴唇，咬得见了血。血珠汇成一道细流，沿着他的下巴滴下。他浑身发颤。

我不知道。这便是他能想到的一切了。这句话一遍又一遍地在他脑海回放，像某种咒语。我不知道。

没有人特地来告诉过他，那天高等法院里究竟发生了什么。也许连那些给他下达命令的人也不清楚细节。

他在半夜里被带着传票的专差叫醒：一纸逮捕状。他只知道他坚信的并没有错，Madeleine的的确确就是逃犯Jean Valjean——几个小时前在法庭上证实了。

那时的他没去想一切是怎样证实的，之后的报纸也略过了这一点，未曾怀疑过结论的出处：Jean Valjean被带到了阿拉斯的高等法院，检察官——以“好一番崇论雄辩”——证实了他是来自南方苦役船上、戴着枷锁的一员。

Javert没有理由去质疑。一点都没有。

照理，检察官准是抽空看了一眼他之前寄去的信，在其中发现了一些蛛丝马迹。然后他们逮捕了市长，把他带到阿拉斯，证实了他是个货真价实的罪犯。对此，Javert颇有些得意——他看到了别人没看到的东西，他有着作为警探的天赋，狡猾而精明。他并没有——像那些人小心谈论的那样——“发疯了”。

至于Valjean为什么没有一结束审讯就被逮捕的问题，Javert没想太多。他毫不怀疑刑庭和官员们，他猜测要么是那个男人挣脱镣铐跑了，要么是他使了诈，躲过了即时拘留。

这些技术细节问题，对他来说算不得什么。那时他正处于某种震怒当中。他唯一关心的，便是他是对的，这件事得到了上司的承认，公正得以执行。而他，作为执行人，更是无上的幸运。

他没有要求过浏览官方记录。他全心全意相信着法令和文书，半分疑虑也没有过。

因此，当他发现自己和民众一直所相信的，与高等法院当时发生的一切，是如何大相径庭，他震惊得无以复加。

一个政府的官员对报刊撒了谎！检察官摇身一变，成了神机妙算的神探、铁面无私的揭露者，抓回了早该收监的罪犯——而他的同僚们对此毫无异议！这个念头让他恶心。

Javert觉得自己就像一个傻瓜，心甘情愿地被他信任的所欺瞒，一刻不停地坚信着政务的透明、代表们的正直。

而一切不过沿着预定轨道，一览无余。

看着那个男人跌到尘埃，他心里生出了某种满足感。看着Madeleine的城市是如何抛开他、厌弃他，不过数小时，之前的所有尊敬与景仰便烟消云散了。他们立刻忘记了他在任时所做的一切贡献。

他在这个男人的堕落中，获得了某种残忍的快乐。

而现在——

而现在……

我不知道。他对自己说着，眼泪从脸颊滑落。

Valjean在刑庭上的一言一行，他是如何宣称自己才是真正的Jean Valjean，如何有条不紊地在庭上一双双眼睛的注视下揭露自己——都被忠实地记录在了文件里。

记录不带任何偏见与揣测：在场所有人的震惊，法官的难以置信，都被记录在案。Valjean是如何公开自首，官员们是如何震惊到无法当场给他下任何判决，而陪审团又是如何在那个不幸的男人经过时，像摩西分海一般起立让行。

Javert带着极度的恐骇，读着每个字。

他几乎不能相信，那个男人会这样对待自己，就那样去自首了——可白字黑纸，容不得Javert抵赖。

_“我现在做的事，这上面的上帝看得很清楚，”Valjean如此说道，“这样也就够了。”_

Javert打心底里清楚，Valjean所说的一切——这亲历者的记录，的确是忠实还原了真相。而发表在报纸上的，全是谎言与宣传，是官员对他们所下判决的修掩。

那太像Valjean会做的事了——为一个陌生人牺牲一切，为了他的良心，为了主教和上帝。完全是他的风格。

之前他并不理解。没有人理解Valjean，因为没有人尝试过。他那样显而易见的善意会被掩盖、被遗忘，只因为那更符合人们的一贯认知。

世界非黑即白，曾经Javert同样深以为然。

可这样的行为！这已经超过了以上一切。社会看不见刑庭上正上演的英雄主义与自我牺牲。Valjean当众撕毁了自己的身份，亦深知自己得不到任何宽恕。他没有为自己求情，因为他已经习惯了被这个世界扔到谷底。他随时准备好放弃自己，丢下他为之辛勤付出的一切，去救一个陌生人的命，去迎接自己的劫数，只因为那是正确的，是善良的……他甚至完全不必那么做。

生平第一次，Javert想要双手捂住脸，痛哭一场。

那个男人的话深深震撼了他。

 

_“诸位陪审员先生，请释放被告。庭长先生，请拘禁我。”_

_“您几乎要犯极大的错误。快快释放这个人吧，我尽我的本分，我是这个不幸的罪人。我在这里是唯一了解真实情况的人，我说的也是真话。”_

_“您可以逮捕我，我既然已经到了这里。可我曾努力为善。”_

_“我原想回到善良的人的队伍里，看来是行不通了。”_

 

不是你的错，Javert想对他说。你已经那么努力了。

 

_“别人告诉您说Valjean是个非常凶的坏人，这话说得有理。过错也许不完全是他一个人的。”_

 

_“我从前想洗雪的那种羞辱，确实一种有害的东西。牢狱制造囚犯。假使你们愿意，请你们在这上面多多思考。”_

_“我再没有什么旁的话要说，押起我来吧。”_

_“您不相信我！这真苦了我。无论如何，您总不至于判这个人的罪吧！什么！这些人全不认识我！Javert可惜不在这里，他会认出我来的。”_

 

在这种时刻看见自己的名字，Javert的胃里一阵翻搅。他感到极深的刺痛，仿佛被一把利刃破穿了。他的手下意识按在了腹部，紧紧攥着衣料，好似他真的希望自己流血受伤一般。与此同时，他听见了某种类似兽物的低吟；事实上，那声痛苦的呻吟正自他口中逸出。

 

_“我不愿意再扰乱公堂。你们既然不逮捕我，我就走了。我还有好几件事要办。检察官先生知道我是谁，他知道我要去什么地方，他随时都可以派人逮捕我。”_

_“你们在这里的每个人，你们觉得我可怜，不是吗？我的上帝！当我想到我刚才正是在做这件事时，我觉得自己是值得羡慕的。但是我更希望最好是这些事都不曾发生过。”_

 

他的悲伤，他的孤寂，怎么能寥寥归于那几句话？他怎么能……？

Javert惶然无措地看着这幕十来年前的旧戏在他手中的纸上重演。那从字里行间脱胎而出的男人，他带着敬畏站在那人跟前，仿若最卑微原始的造物。

在他眼里，Valjean就像一尊巨大的天使，坚毅而命运多舛。他献出翅膀，被人从躯体斫断，手腕被锁上镣铐。他没有叫唤一声，没有流下一滴泪，他的脸上只隐隐带着那种生来便遭逢巨大厄运的人会有的表情，勉强露出一个微笑。

Javert恐骇地看着这一场盛大的悲剧，看着这个无私的殉道者。他好像被一道突如其来的强光晃伤了眼，光自那字里行间泻出。

那个男人牺牲了他所拥有的一切——他的财富，他的未来，甚至他的生命——以司法的名义。那样无所保留的正直正是Javert毕生所求——还超出了许多——因为Javert从没有那么多可以失去的东西。

之后，Madeleine在他们的准允下回来了。那是他在那个城镇的最后一夜，为了最后一个诺言，行完最后一善，替那个垂死的女人接回她的孩子——

Javert便做了恶魔。他还在笑！他扼住了那个男人的脖子，笑出了声！如此可怖。

他是如何嘲弄他，讽刺他，如何恶言相向。而彼时那人已经放弃了挣扎，接受了命运——那命运甚至是他自己亲手写就的！

Javert打了个寒颤。

他一生都行走在黑暗之中。如今终于见到了光，那光却马上就要消逝了。

他淹没在全新的领悟中，无能为力。这一切似乎总是来得太迟。

还会有转圜的余地么？他怕自己在做无用之功，怕一切努力最后都是徒劳。他披露的所有，在法律面前毫无价值，审判之手不会宽恕。一切都是徒劳，而这一切又是因为他——因为他曾用洋洋自得的笃定与冷酷无情的漠视捍守着自己的信念。

这便是上帝对他这些年来铁石心肠的惩罚么？当他终于得以窥见全部真相，当他终于真正理解事物本身，Valjean便要被带离这个世界，焚作烈焰；他此生所犯的错，铸下的恶果，全部就此定格？

如果非得有人为此受罚，那也该是他本人，而非Valjean。然而，毁灭Valjean不正是对他最好的惩罚么？是啊，这个惩罚多么恰如其分，简直是Javert所能想到的最残酷、最合宜的折磨了。

如今，那个男人蹲在牢里，等待着他人生中第四次审判；而他，Javert，是横亘在男人与他必然命运之间的唯一变数。

他不知道自己够不够格。

他的手在发颤。他终于放下了那摞文件。

痛苦铺天盖地而来，又糅杂成了一种切实的怒意。他恨恨地想要拍开桌上的纸张，再把桌子砸向墙壁。

可他仍然坐着，在烛光中发着抖。恐惧与愧疚从他灵魂深处升起，整个占据了他。

“操，”他咒骂了一声。他用双手捂住脸，声音破碎。“操。”

“去他妈的……”

 

***

 

Javert很长一段时间没有合过眼。

他躺在床上，双眼大睁着，瞪视着黑暗。

他的一生都在力行高尚，维护善良与公义。不屑于卑鄙为伍，追崇正直。他自己也是这么以为的，直到Valjean放了他走——而他也还给了那个男人自由。然后，他的笃定变成了迷惑。他的灵魂动荡不安。他意识到他一直忽略了很多事情。但直到那时，他也仅仅是明白自己被遮住了双目，这种领悟还不足以让他真正看清世界。

而现在，迷惑又变回了笃定——完全不同的一种。

那晚在河边，他脑海中的景象，如今终于完整：一个可鄙的罪犯消失了，变成了受人尊敬的市长。而令他惊讶的是，那市长最终也消失了，变回了纯粹的一个人——一个比他拥有的所有身份都要更单纯、更伟大的人。一个甘愿以公义之名献出生命的人——那是真正的公义，既不带祈求，也不受奖赏。一个成为善意化身的人；那是Javert没能做到的事。

Javert削去了邪恶的枝叶，Valjean却将它连根拔起。一个治了标，一个治了本。

那时Javert以为自己深谙公义之道。他就是化身，他就是那只手——或者至少，他尽了最大努力在靠拢。

之后他意识到，他所誓忠的公道不过一件苍白的赝品。在真迹前一击即破——那种真正的、可贵的公道：无私、善良、谦卑、耐心、仁慈，

以及爱。

那凌驾于一切尺度之上的，爱。

那便是Valjean以身化形的真正公道。

不是他——不是Javert那样强硬正直的警察——只能是Valjean。

这个结论施加于他的效用，也许等同于耶稣在客西马尼园里治好了马勒古被砍掉的一只耳朵。

Javert打了个冷颤。他再次审视过去。依仗这全新领悟的光亮，他察觉到了他以前从未注意过的细节。

Madeleine——不，是Valjean，他告诉自己——在听他说真正的Jean Valjean已经被捕时，手里拿着的文件掉了下来。而之后的对话，那个男人的脸色始终略显苍白。

Valjean装作若无其事地问，案子什么时候开审——当他得知就在明天时，又保持住了镇静。

Javert意识到，在那一刻，Valjean已经决定要以身犯险了，否则他不会关心案子什么时候开审。他就在这位当事警察的面前，决定放弃自己。

那么谁应该为这个决定负责呢？是Javert本人。要是他没有知会Valjean——他本也不必告诉他署里对Champmathieu的逮捕——那么，Valjean就永远不会知道那个犯人的处境。至少无法及时做出反应。

可正因为Javert，他不得不面对是否让另一个人代替自己坐牢的残酷抉择。而他的良知，在明知自己才是那个被告的前提下，绝不会任由别人因为自己承担责罚。因此，几乎是同一时刻，他便做出了决定，自我揭发，舍弃生命——也舍弃了为这个城镇继续造福。这全都因为Javert。

那时Javert站在他跟前，谴责了自己一番。他要求被革职。

可Valjean没那么做。Valjean还称赞了他！即使他知道，因为这个人，他所付出的一切都要付诸流水了；他知道他很可能会死。他望着这个带给他毁灭的人——直接也好，间接也好——却朝着他微笑，满是怜悯与尊敬。Valljean本来还有最后一个机会使这个警察蒙羞——也合该如此！——那毕竟是毁了他的人——可他做了什么？他拒绝了Javert的革职请求。不仅如此，他还为Javert的自我谴责开脱，让他看到自己的好处！

_“您是一个值得尊敬的人，我钦佩您。”他说道，“您过分强调您的过失了。况且那种冒犯，也还是属于我个人的。Javert，您应当晋升，不应当降职。”_

Javert带着某种敬畏，回想着每个字。他发起颤来。那句话扯碎了他的灵魂。

_“我钦佩您。”_

_我钦佩您！_ 他怎么会这么说？他怎么会，怎么会？明明知道再过一天，他就要因为这个人的行为而身赴地狱！他们明明在警署里那样争吵，Javert对他丝毫不够敬重，甚至还出卖了他！

经过这一切，Valjean怎么还会那样看待他，称赞他，向他伸出友善之手？

Javert在被子下翻来覆去。他翻过身，把脸埋进了枕头里。他把自己蜷成了紧紧的一团，仍然发着抖。他的手拉拽着床单，拉拽着他的发根。

那个男人显然对他太好了，远远超出了他应得的。一直如此，一直如此。为什么？除了痛苦，Javert从未带给他任何东西。可Valjean仍然一如既往，仍然以温柔待他——甚至以赞美！

事实上，Valjean待他亲切得几乎超过了他遇上的所有人。Javert甚至怀疑就算是Chabouillet也不会待自己这么好。

是我错了，他想着，错得离谱。我一直错看了你。

说真的，在这个世上，Javert简直想不出一个比他更仁爱、更勇敢的人了。

而这个人即将永远离开他。

他能阻止这一切么？

他不知道。

在这样无法确定的煎熬中，他终于浑浑噩噩地睡了过去。

 

***

 

一幅图景在他眼前显现：男人站在旋风的中心，几缕云被吹散，取而代之的是浓烟。怒张的余烬飞搅着，包裹着他。

空气像是一道鞭子，撕裂了他的衣服、他的皮肉。他身后雪白的双翅映衬着他同样雪白的头发。羽毛抽割着纷纷而落。

Javert想要叫喊，想大声呼喊他，可在狂风中他连自己的声音也听不见。

男人带着忧伤的表情望着他，一动不动，缄默无声。

血腥味、硝烟，夹杂着皮肉焦灼的气味，充斥在他的鼻腔。他恐惧地看着眼前的人，看他纵身一跃，彻底被火焰吞没。

只有一片雪白的羽毛乘风飘向Javert，他伸出手。在他正要触碰的一刻，羽毛被卷进了尚未消散的热流，刹那便化作灰烬，洒落在他的指尖。他吓了一跳，猛地缩回手。

随着一声惊喘，他发现自己突然回到了床上，手指正紧紧攥着床单。呼吸不稳。

他喘着气，瞪向天花板，又闭上眼睛。汗水布满额头。

距离开审还剩两天。

生平第一次，Javert感到了害怕。

 


	28. 三人同舟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert拜访Gillenormand府邸。

 

_“人类的进步从来不会从天而降地自然产生……朝着公义的目标迈进的每一步，无不是由每个有奉献精神和豪情壮志的个体，以流血牺牲、蒙受苦难和奋力搏斗争取来的。”_

_——马丁•路德•金_

 

 

***

 

Cosette坐在花园里一张华美的石凳上，垂着头。她的双手紧紧捏着念珠，虔诚地祈祷着。可她的嘴唇没有动，她的脑子也一片空白，只有将成未成的哀祷朝向那静默的神。

整个花园灰蒙蒙的，山雨欲来。温热的空气包裹着她的皮肤，可她丝毫未觉温暖。

突然间，一只手碰了碰她的肩膀，她猛地直起身。

是Nicolette。妇人注视着他，眼中透着怜爱。“夫人，门口有人找您。”

“做什么的？”

“一个警官想见您。”

她的脸上升起一股愤恨。“让他走。他要说什么去找Marius，我不想跟他讲话。”

“他说您认得他。”

她蹙起秀眉。“认得他？”突然间，她心中一跳，想起了什么。“Javert先生！”她叫道，弹身而起，“我怎么忘了！”

 

***

 

“先生！”

Javert吓了一跳，看着Cosette飞奔而来，又猛地停下，站在屋子里瞪着他。

“真的是您。”她说。她的脸蛋激动得皱了起来，双手绞着裙褶。“我不知道您会不会来。”

她走上前，捏攥着手，脸上带着祈求的神情，声音急切。“您知道我papa的事，对不对？您一直都知道。可您没告诉任何人！您跟Marius都是，您——”

“小声些，”他嘟囔道，扫了眼四周。“这种事不用人尽皆知。会给我们带来不少麻烦的。”

“啊——对，我没——”她立马压低了声音，也看了看四周。“您是个警官，所以——”

“所以我不该无视一个通缉犯，没错，”他含糊不清地说。“更不该被人看见我跟他有来往，明白了吗？”

她连忙点了点头。“明白了。”她小声道，“可是……为什么您不说呢？”

Javert的目光仍有些不安地在门口徘徊。“你猜得到吧。”

她皱了皱眉。“他是个好人，我知道，可作为执法者，是什么让您——噢，对了，”她回忆道，手里抓着系帽带，“他在街垒救了您，对吗。这就是原因？”

“部分原因，没错——不过现在不重要了，这不是我过来的目的。Pontmercy在哪儿？我也要找他。我要跟你们两个谈话，私底下谈。”

她望着他，蓝眼睛里闪烁着悲伤。“您是来帮咱们的，对不对？”

“尽我所能。”

“啊！”她抓住了他的手。这一大一小两双手，差距不可不谓明显。“谢谢您，谢谢您。我不知道该怎么办了。我——”

“探长！”

两人转过身，看见Marius正走下楼，一边靠着栏杆，一边伸长脖子看向他们。

“他们说有个警察，我不知道是您！”他三步并作两步跑了过来，“所以，您也听说了。”

“我看着他们带他走的，”Javert咕哝道，眼神飘向地面。“我不……我没想好该怎么做，能做点儿什么。不过现在我决定了，我不会让他连抗争的机会都没有，哪怕我赢不了。”

小伙子的神情亮了起来。“您的意思是，您要为他辩护！公开的？”

“我……”他咬了咬牙，“我别无选择。”

“太好了！”

Javert看得出，小伙子燃起了希望，而他却害怕这一切不过一场徒劳。他怀疑在他们眼里，他总代表着某种权威。

“这太有用了，”Marius说着，如释重负般抓了抓自己的脑袋。“有个警官站在咱们一边，能证明他做的好事，受人尊——”

“我怕你高估了我的影响，”Javert打断道，“我的话也许算得上几分数，可像这种指控——他之前的罪名，他的过去——我不一定做得了什么。”

“不管您做什么，对我们而言都是件幸事，先生，”他说，“真的。”

Cosette拼命点头表示同意。

Javert看着他们两人，心中动了动。

某种程度上，他们已经是一条船上的人了；因为之前的那次偶遇交流，以及后来为Valjean开解的事——只是这一次，情况要凶险得多，氛围也绝望得多。

Javert在他们眼中看出了依赖，尽管他打心底里不愿正视。

这两个可怜的、孤注一掷的孩子。

他们当真明白这次有多么凶险吗？

他们又当真知道他有多无能为力吗？

要是不幸，他辜负了他们——辜负了那个人——要是他……

Javert摇了摇头，把这个想法抛开了。他清楚疑虑会压垮他，而他需要始终保持镇静。

他清了清嗓子，移开目光。“好吧，我会尽我所能。”他急匆匆地说，“现在都听清楚了。你们父亲有什么上锁的贵重物品吗？银行票据，旧的法律文书？有什么他从来不打开的箱子？任何东西，任何东西都可以。”

“呃，没有，我想不出来，”Marius说。“他把他所有的财产都给我们了——他的票据、文件——呃，他的假文件，但——”

“Marius，”Cosette睁大眼睛，碰了碰他的胳膊。“他的箱子。记得吗？我们搬过来时，他不让任何人碰。我从没看过里面的东西，不知道他装了什么。”

“对，没错！”Javerrt叫道“箱子在哪儿？”

他们冲上楼梯，打开了Valjean的卧室。

“这儿。”她说，指着梳妆柜旁边的一个小行李箱。

这个箱子并不怎么奢华，但木质看起来很厚实，上面还有一把大锁，朴实而牢固。Javert想，一个罪犯总会把他的珍宝藏起来。是了，这一定就是他要找的东西。

“我不知道他把钥匙放哪儿了。”Cosette说。

“小事一桩。”Javert嘀咕道，从衣兜里掏出了全套撬锁工具，然后跪下身子。他把耳朵贴向铜锁，尝试着将锁簧压到位上。

“您想在里面找什么？”Marius问。

“有用的。”

说实话，他不知道。一方面，他希望能翻出Fantine当年留给Valjean的字条，请他代为抚养Cosette——以防突然生出一桩什么“绑架儿童”的罪名。除此之外，受他恩惠的人也许寄了感谢信，能说明他之前的生活行事——任何能呈堂证明Valjean的道德品质和正面形象的东西都好。

随着一声金属响动，锁闩开了，Javert打开了箱盖。铺面而来的是一股樟脑味，和其它混杂的香气。

他迷惑地发现，出现在他眼前的，是一堆黑色的织物。

他眨了眨眼，有些出乎意料。

衣服？

他皱起眉，把那堆东西随便搁在旁边，翻找起下面的一叠纸张，口中念念有词。

他飞快扫看着上面的文字，拼命搜寻着他也不知为何物的东西。他把羊皮纸和碎纸条都移到了灯光下。

 

***

 

Cosette看见Javert扔在地上的东西，嘴微微张开，突然僵住了。她梦游般地往前走去，睁着惊奇的双眼，翻起了那堆东西。

一条黑色的小裙子，给小女孩穿的。一双小黑鞋，也许她现在还穿得上。一件衬裙，一件上衣，一件围裙，一条披肩，一双羊毛长筒袜。都是黑色的。

丧服。她父亲带他离开小酒馆的那天，给她买的衣服。

她仿佛撞上了来自另一个世界的遗物，突然间，记起了自己的出身。

一阵颤栗蹿过身体。

那个可怕的地方！那样无望的生活！她几乎快忘了。在她脑海深处，那段记忆已经模糊成了一段噩梦般的阴影。而此时，看着这些东西，她突然全都记了起来，每一个细节都令她头晕目眩。

她睡的角落，手边的扫帚。那把小折刀既是她的武器，也是她的玩偶。她衣服上的破洞，薄得根本无法保暖。她脏兮兮的光脚踩在硬邦邦的木屐上。她指尖被缝针刺破的疼痛。她无尽的饥寒，无尽的恐惧。

客人们嘲笑她，Thénardier夫妇威胁她，他们的女儿们厌恶她。对他们而言，她比一条狗好不到哪儿去。不，哪怕是他们的猫，客人的马，也过得比她更好——她好像连牲口也比不上。整个世界只有辱骂、蜈蚣和污垢。

可当她记起那段可怖往事时，也同时记起了那个意外的幸福结局：一个男人走进了她的生活。在漆黑的森林中，他是如何出现在她身边；尽管她才受过万般恐吓，却没有感到害怕。他是如何从她伤痕累累的手上提走了那个沉重的木桶，陪着她一路走回去。他为她说的话，为她做的事，是如何令人难以置信。

他又是如何在一天之后就带走了她，从此，所有的残酷、孤单与绝望，变成了温柔、和蔼与快乐。

她在烛光下瞪着那堆衣服，一动不动。先是一阵恍然大悟，而后便被汹涌的悲伤淹没。

他是这么爱她！

他一直保存着她的衣服，像这样视若珍宝！

旁的人用箱子装起金银，装起珠宝，装起一切值钱的东西，用锁和钥匙贪婪地守卫着。

他的秘密宝藏，却是关于她的回忆。

Marius叫她的名字，可她几乎不知道他在做什么、说什么，没有回答。

她那呆滞的神情扭曲成了痛苦，一声低低的呜咽逸出喉咙。滚烫的泪水浸透了她的蓝眼睛，滑向脸颊。她用双手抓起那件裙子。

她倒在他父亲的床上，哭了起来。她的脸埋进那堆褪色的黑色衣物里，失控地抽泣着。

 

***

 

Javert不知道自己在那儿跪了多久，在烛火下看了多久那些老旧的羊皮纸。而Marius在一旁试图安慰自己悲痛欲绝的妻子。

剪报、潦草的字据、技术图纸、没寄出的信件或者账录（他分辨不出）——箱子最底下一定有一些有用的文件，可……

“该死。”他轻声道。该死，该死，该死。

“是什么东西？”他听见Marius问道。

Javert摇了摇头。“没有一样……”他的拇指刷过手上的那叠纸张，攥得紧紧的。“没有一样有用的。”

小伙子的脚步声走近了他。“您都翻遍了？”Marius俯身问道。

“是啊。”

“我知道了。真不走运。”一只手落在了Javert的肩膀上，“那么，也许我们该……”

这一碰让他的皮肤生出刺痛；他的感官回敏，突然间，Javert听到了房里另一头那可怜的、压抑的哽咽。他的眼神移开了。“哦。”他小心翼翼地把文件装回去，合上盖子，站起身。

“Cosette，”在他们离开房间时，Marius小声说，“你要是有什么需要的话，我们在客厅。”

 

***

 

等小伙子一关上门，Javert便皱起眉头看向他。“我知道一个人藏着秘密是什么样子，Pontmercy。是什么？”

Marius的雀斑下浮起一层红晕。“我，啊——是这样，”他说，攥着双手，“我要告诉你的事，Cosette不知道，我也不希望她知道。”

“好吧，说。”

“也许对咱们现在的处境没什么用，但总有些关系，我觉得您应当知情。您也许还记得，我告诉您的那家人，就前年冬天？戈尔博老屋的那家”

Javert皱了皱鼻子。他扬起下巴，带着某种要发火的预感瞪着他。一种不安和怀疑之感在他脏腑中酝酿。“我没忘记那件事，没忘。怎么了？”

“那个，我——我后来碰见了那个父亲。”

他的眉毛一弹。“碰见谁？”他难以置信地重复道，面容罩上阴霾。“Jondrette？那个混账！他越狱了，现在还没抓到！你认得他！你知道他是个罪犯！干嘛不告诉警方？”

Marius面色苍白。“啊！因为——因为……他的名字并不是Jondrette，”他磕磕绊绊地坦白着，“他的名字是Thénardier！他在滑铁卢救过我父亲的命！我那晚才知道的。该死，我没法亲手把他送进监狱，那就像在打自己父亲的脸！我讨厌他，真的——可我承诺过，我发过誓——您知道的，先生！我做不到，虽然我想。我做不到！”

“你这个该死的——！就那么些多愁善感的蠢事……”他吼道，“你知道你干了些什么吗？那个家伙没有半点人性！他已经被判了死刑！你放了他走，有多少无辜的人要陷入危险？”

Marius瑟瑟发抖，眼眶湿润。“我很抱歉，先生，真的！我真的很抱歉！我希望他得到审判——只要不是我来亲手做这件事。噢，我巴不得他去死，真的。他令我作呕。他是个穷凶极恶的家伙。”

“很高兴我们还能有一点共识。可现在不是说这些的时候。你干嘛这个时候告诉我？这件事是他搞的鬼么？”他怒道，“是他，对吧。”

“噢，上帝！我——”Marius摇着脑袋，好像想甩掉那些情绪。他的脸涨红了。“他来要钱，说要卖给我一些跟我有关的信息。我不知道他要干什么。他让我先给他二十法郎才肯开口。”

“他说了什么？”

“都是我已经知道的。他对我讲了Valjean的过去，他之前犯的罪。想说服我那个人是个小贼，是个杀人犯。但他在下水道里看见的Valjean背着的那个年轻贵族的‘尸体’就是我本人！他还带了我那晚穿的马甲碎布想作为证据，而我把剩下的扔在了他面前。”

“‘那人不是什么杀人犯’，我说，‘那人是个圣人！这便是证据！你才是罪犯，你才是骗子，是个贼！我知道你是谁，你这两面的臭虫。你的名字不叫Thénard，叫Thénardier！你不记得我，我可做了你一段时间的邻居。在戈尔博老屋。我晓得你那些见不得人的勾当。说真的，就是我让那个警察留心你的绑架计划！现在你却要把我早就知道的东西拿来卖给我，还真假掺半。你想毁去一个好人的名声，我父亲的名声！我再告诉你一件事，那个人此时此刻就在这间房子里，你该高兴我没告诉他你跑这儿来了。’”

“‘滚远些，你这卑鄙的东西！我没叫警察来是你的运气。要不是我父亲欠你一条命，我已经这么做了。我没把你送回牢房，送回你应该蹲的地方，全因为这一点。我只饶你这一次，只此一次！你永远别想再从我这儿得到什么。快滚，你这强盗，你——你这匪徒！滑铁卢保佑了你！’”

Marius的肩膀垮了下来。“我以为一切就到此为止了。他不会再来打搅咱们。可我错了。大约过了一个星期，他给我寄了一封勒索信，威胁我要是不给他一万五法郎，他就把Valjean的事捅给警方。一万五！真是疯了。而且他怎么敢，他怎么敢用Valjean来威胁咱们！我不可能对这种恶棍让步。再说了，我知道不管我给他任何东西，他都会贪得无厌。他会一直勒索，他就是那种人。”

“所以我给他回信，说我手上也有他的把柄。要是他让我的父亲不好过，我必尽我所能如数奉还。他似乎被浇了一盆冷水，消停了好几周。我希望他最后还是照计划去美洲了，他消失是一件好事，我就不用把他绳之以法。可后来——后来——！”小伙子的冷静很快又烟消云散了。

“后来怎么了？”

Marius颤巍巍地伸进自己胸口的口袋，拿出了一封叠起来的信，递给了他。“昨天我在邮筒收到了这个。”

Javert皱着脸，打开了信封，抖出了里面的粗纸。

在纸的正中，草草写着几个大字：

“看着你的天使燃烧吧。”

暴怒和恶心同时如狂风般席卷而来。他绷紧双唇，露出了紧咬的牙齿。信纸在他手中簌簌作抖。

你这个杂种。

你这个杂种！

是你，是你，是你做了这一切！

一声低吼自Javert喉咙而出。“所以，”他斥道，“为了让你一位父亲的灵魂安息，你将另一位父亲送上了刑场。”

这句话让小伙子抬眼看向他，陷入了全然的惊恐。他的眼神闪烁，嘴唇翕张。他抓着自己的脑袋，一簇簇黑发从他指缝间支楞而起。“噢，我的天呐，”他哀叫道，“你是对的。全是我的错。要是我——要是我鼓起勇气把他交给警方，这一切都不会发生了。我——我不该——”泪水在他眼中打转。“要是父亲知道了他的救命恩人变成了什么样，知道他只会继续造孽……”他摇着头，“我以为我是为他才这么做，可——如今他会怎么看我？这一切都是我造成的，是我让这些事发生的。我辜负了他们两个！”

Javert观察着他。怒火平息了几分。

再去折磨这个傻孩子对谁都没有好处；他受的折磨已经够多了。

Javert蹙起眉，揪住了Marius的马甲领子，让他站直。“你错了，”他说，“你以为那个家伙蹲在号子里就会乖乖住嘴吗？不会，揭露你父亲的身份，他没有任何损失。事实上，还大有好处。一方面，羞辱他好报复你，另一方面，向警方举报说不准还能获得减刑。就说Valjean是他的共犯，把他供出来。这样，死刑就变成了无期，毫无疑问他会找到机会再跑出去的。”

“啊！对。他会，一定会。”

“那个家伙最懂得为自己谋利。他手上有把柄，最终他都会找个人透出去。那只卑鄙的老鼠。当然了，你绝对应该揭发他。我只是说，这一切无关你怎么做。他最终会用Valjean的过去来为自己换实惠的。所以，别再纠结这个了，”他说道，把信还给了他。“言归正传。我们得把重心放在庭审上，而不是你有多蠢出天际，或者你的愧疚。”

“对，”Marius说，闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气。“我得准备我的案子。”

Javert眨了眨眼。“你的案子？”

Marius抬眼看他，感到惊讶和愤慨。“怎么，”他嘲道，“您觉得我会袖手旁观？我是他的儿子！再说了，最重要的，我还是个律师，先生。”

Javert睁大双眼瞪了他一会儿，撇了撇嘴角。“不行，”最后他说，“你别靠近刑庭。”

“什么？为什么？”

“首先，”他说，沮丧地挥了挥一只手，“不能有第二个人知道你是街垒的一员，那会让你立刻失掉信誉，也许还会让你卷入一大堆司法纠纷。就算没有，你也不会想让你的委托人知道你的政治立场多么激进。那可不好做生意。”

“我不提就行了。我会控制情绪，不说不该说的话。”

“我可不信你。”

“您得信！要是我在法庭上没有职业素养，我又是怎么工作的？”

Javert对此嗤之以鼻。“我只知道你是个感情过于充沛的傻瓜，疯起来连命都不顾。我一点儿也不信你在你父亲的案子上，还能有什么职业考虑。要把个人感情排除在外，我觉得你不行，至少在这件事上不行。要是你能，你早就把那个遭瘟的Jondrette交出来了。我是不会让你靠近法庭的。”

小伙子怒气冲冲地喷着鼻息。“您不让我为自己的父亲辩护？”

“绝不。”

“那您是什么意思？”他质问道，“谁去为他作证？您吗？”

“对啊。”

小伙子愣愣地盯着他。

“你瞧，”Javert说，“你是个学生，我是个警察。你才二十来岁，我已经活五十多年了。对于这个世界的法则，你还是个新手，而我毕生与之为伍。哪个更能说服人？谁的证词更有影响力？你觉得他们会听谁的，呃？你还是我？”

Marius的喉结动了动。

“你是他的女婿，你没法为他辩护。你有显而易见偏向他的理由。没人会毫无保留相信你的话。再说了，你是个律师，你的工作就是为罪犯找借口。”

“容我说一句，先生，我觉得您不太了解——”

“听我把话说完，小子。这无关你的人品如何，陪审团和法官会把你扯谎当作职业使然。而我，他们会相信。至少他们看不出我有在法律面前去偏袒一个罪犯的理由。我可是那人三十多年的冤家，如今我站出来，为他辩护，要比任何人都来得有分量，尤其是比你。”

“您不明白！”Marius坚持道，拼命摇头，看起来歇斯底里的。“我曾经告诉过他我会为他争取赦免。‘我外公认识几个朋友，’我说。他对我说没用，那时他净想着死，所以不需要。可现在他需要有人站出来！必须是我站出来！我有能力做这件事，不是吗？不是吗？”

“不，”Javert说，“你没有。你是个孩子，你是他的亲人，无论他与你或者你的妻子有没有血缘关系。因为收养和婚约，他现在是你的岳父。你会偏袒他。还有，我听到了一些谣传：他给了你们一大笔钱。他的全部财产。对你们来说那是嫁妆，可在别人眼里，要是你为他辩护，那就像种贿赂。”

Marius脸色变白了。“我的天，”他轻声道，“对——那笔钱。我没考虑……”

“他们不会听你的任何哀求，”Javert警告道，“不仅如此，他们还会告你伙同和教唆。”

他瞪圆了双眼。“伙同和——”

“教唆，没错。你在他们跟前讲述他的过去，声张他的善举——你知道他们会对你说什么吗？‘啊，可真省事；您知道他的所有往事。您知道多久了？既然发现他是一名通缉犯，为什么无动于衷？也许跟他给您的几十万法郎有点儿关系？嗯？或者因为您娶了他的女儿，动摇了。’”他的语气变得尖刻，几近咆哮。“我告诉你，小子，要是你就这么去为他辩护，被判刑的可就不止他一个了。”

Marius发起了抖。他张开嘴想说什么，却没能发出声音。

“最后，”Javert说，“你的家人也许有身处高位的朋友，但你当真觉得，他们会为一个闻所未闻的苦役犯动一动手指头么？”

“可他救过我的命。”Marius抗议道。

“是啊，从自卫军手上。你是个造反的，是共和主义者。你的祖父和他的朋友都是保王派，还是势同水火的暴脾气。每个巴黎人都知道这一点。要是他们知道你想推翻政府，被那个人救了才免遭一难，他们会怎么想？”

“那咱们就不要告诉他们！他们只用知道他救了我的命，我们亏欠他，不用知道前因后果。我外公会为他担保的，他会！他非常喜欢他，哪怕现在他知道了他是什么人，我坦白了一切。他会说服他的朋友们去——”

“去怎样？去为一个见都没见过的人求情？去贿赂法官？换位思考一下，小子。要他们去保证一个人不会再犯罪，不会再对任何人造成危害，他们可没法证明。要是他们为他担保了，而之后却证明错看了人，他们的名声可就遭殃了，会被人当成傻子笑话的

“可他绝不会做那种事呀！”

“他们又不知道！”他嘶声道，“他们心里总会有这种设想。就为了帮你一个忙，他们是万不敢冒这种风险的。”

“您真的觉得他们会为此拒绝我，拒绝我的外公？无视我们诚心的恳求，给我们闭门羹吃？他们中间好一些可是咱们家六十多年的朋友。六十多年呐，先生！”

“听着，”他夸张地叹了一口气，继续道，“你想去就去。你要跪在他们门口也好，像条可怜虫一样也好，但我是不会把希望寄托在你这儿的。要是到时候有任何关于贿赂的谣言，对你们每个人都极其不利。”

“再说，就算你真能说服他们站在你这边，就算他们打算不动用贿赂去左右判决，你也不能指望就凭你家与几个官老爷交好，法庭就乖乖听你的。法律不是这样运作的，至少，它不该这样运作。这不道德，也不合法。法官清楚这一点。要是他们为人正直，就绝不会喜欢被人干扰判断。事实上，还可能起到反作用，他们可能故意对着干，就为了证明这一点。不，如果我是你，我一定不会搞这些名堂。”

Marius垂头丧气地盯着地板。“可是先生……”

“没那么多‘可是’。”Javert说。

Marius目光坚毅地看向他，抿紧嘴唇，皱着眉头。“探长，如果您执意如此，那么至少允许我提供一些建议。”

Javert眯起眼睛。“我听着呢。”

“首先，”Marius说，“您得告诉我您知道的关于他的一切。您最好还是先坐下来吧，因为我们得在这儿通宵了。”

 


	29. 坠落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 落幕开启。

_“法律与秩序的存在乃是为了建立正义的目的；而若其未曾达到这一目的，法律与秩序便会成为危险的制度性堤坝，阻挡社会的进步。”_

_——马丁•路德•金_

 

 

***

 

他们呆在客厅，时间一分一秒地流逝。Javert讲述着他能记住的关于Valjean的一切过往。Marius缩在椅子里，一边严肃地点头，一边不时匆匆记上几笔。

壁炉生了火，尽管还是夏天，他们不需要取暖，却需要这火来驱散焦虑。火星噼啪作响给人以抚慰——将那令人不安的寂静填满了些。

Javert呆呆地盯着地面，完全沉浸在了叙述中。他用手指扒拉着头发，灰色的发缕渐渐变得凌乱不堪，他却完全没有注意。

Marius一小口一小口地抿着杯白兰地——“缓解紧张，”他这么解释道。直到此时，他才知道了关于主教的故事，那仁善的星火是如何引燃Valjean的顿悟之光，才有了后来的洗心革面。直到此时，他才明白他的父亲遭受过多大的磨折——数十年的东躲西藏，永远命悬一线。可无论怎样一蹶不振，无论恐惧是如何无边无尽，他永远一如既往地践行着良善与美德。

Javert没有告诉他河边的那晚，没有告诉他Valjean守在他身边的那些高热不退的日子。这个年轻人已经知道Valjean救过他的命，却没有必要知道究竟救过多少次。而Javert发觉，出于自尊，或者出于卑微，他无法坦呈出那段故事。他无法告诉别人，在那短短的几周里他俩究竟经历了什么。

于他而言，那是太过私人的一件事；不只是因为羞耻心作祟，某种程度上，也因为Valjean这个人本身。他不知道那是什么，但某种古怪的东西横亘在他们之间；某种太脆弱、又太深刻，强烈到令人难以置信的东西在那寂静无声的月夜下渐渐滋长；他为此严防死守。

但他说起了滨海蒙特勒伊，说起了阿拉斯的那场审判。关于那个男人的自我牺牲，他说得越多，就越能体会其程度之深。也愈发深切地感受到不公，感受到自身的盲目。

他一直都是一个冷静自持的人，一直如此。可他的良心被碾磨，竟陷入了某种激愤当中。随着讲述的继续，他发现自己很难控制住情绪了。但Marius坚称这是一种有效练习，有助于他去面对法官。他想这年轻人是对的。

关于Jean Valjean能说的一切已说尽了，他们转而谈起了司法系统。一个律师，一个警察，两人对刑法条例的理解鲜有共识。尽管如此，他们都清楚地知晓此时的处境近乎无望，也明白他们需要解决的问题有多么高不可攀，凶险棘手。

Jean Valjean面对的将是死刑，毫无疑问。他们也无法辩称Valjean清白无辜，所受的指控全是无中生有。因此，他们针对的，将纯粹是法律本身，是整个司法体系。他们唯一所倚靠的，是他的改过从善，而这一点在法律面前也许就像螳臂当车，完全作不得数。谁能用一颗子弹去击垮整座城墙呢。

到了深夜，也或许是凌晨——Javert不知道——他们累得撑不住了，只得暂时作罢。Marius坚持留他下来，让他在没人用的卧室里休息，这个点实在不适合走回去。Javert没跟他顶嘴，他实在精疲力竭，又忧心如焚。

他扒下自己的外衣裤，闷闷不乐地瘫在精美的亚麻床单上。他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，仍然在构思着辩词。 

 

***

 

Javert发觉自己站在一条路上。这条路笔直地穿过树林，一尘不染。湿冷的雾气打着旋儿笼罩着整片林子，像呼吸般爬上他的皮肤，让他毛骨悚然。

他想，此时也许是清晨——阳光透过薄雾从东方照了过来。可那看起来更像是落日。他不知道为什么，却感觉某些东西走到了终点；他的心沉甸甸地悬在胸中，伴随着某种恐慌。

有个人走在他前头，毫无声响，仿佛鬼魂一般。透过白雾，他不时能看清一些细节，几种颜色：黄色的礼服；灰色的卷发一闪而过；低垂的头颅。那是一个他熟知非常、却又一无所知的人。

突然间，他惊骇地意识到了自己身处何地，这条路又通往何方。

他再一次叫出那个人的名字，也再一次没能发出任何声音，就像一声尖叫在他嗓子里无端被人掐走了。

那个男人停在路上。他稍稍转过头，好像知道谁等在那儿。可他没有看向Javert。他在那悲伤的凝望中驻足了片刻，又向前走去。形容沮丧，步伐坚定。

Javert不得不再次目送Madeleine走向阿拉斯。

他不得不看着男人的头发渐渐变白，得体的穿着变成惨红的破布；而那破布又分崩离析，露出背上数不清的血淋淋的伤口。可他仍然坚定地向前走着，一声未吭。

Javert耗尽全力够向他，却徒劳无功；男人的身影渐渐消失。

这就是你想要的么？一个声音在他脑海中低喃。

不。他低声道，浑身发颤。他一生中从未如此肯定过。不！

他挣扎，他朝着那个人哭叫，可他的努力化为泡影。

白雾最终吞没了他。

 

***

 

Javert惊喘一声，抓着床单醒了过来。慢慢地，他恢复了神智，攥着床垫边缘的手松开了。金色的晨光照进这间陌生的屋子。即便在温暖的夏天，寒意也陡然蹿过他的脊椎。

他抓着枕头，蜷缩成一团，听着自己凌乱的呼吸，等待心跳平复。

然后他直起身子，坐在床边，垂下头。他的双手捂着脸。最终，他强迫自己站了起来。

Cosette同他们一块儿用早餐，却一句话没说，也没怎么动她的食物。她的面容憔悴，看上去，她的好气色也同她的幸福一起消失了。Marius和Javert同样没怎么说话，也同样没有胃口。Gillenormand两父女根本没出现；他们呆在各自的卧室不愿出来。

之后，Javert和Marius返回了客厅，异常恼火，也异常坚决。他们争论辩诉的方向，以及可作支持的依据。Marius把昨晚做的所有笔记整理出来，梳理了一个初具条理的草稿。Javert必须承认，在善用某些微妙的施压方面，他的确比自己更有一手。他提出了一些Javert没考虑到的法律细则和技术细节。然而，他担心他们仍然无法完成一个论点充足的论证。

他们又花费了整个白天，完全没了时间概念，直到一个女仆来提醒他们用些午餐。各种法律书籍和草稿纸散在两人椅子间的桌上。

最后，气氛愈发紧张，他们脑中的弦绷得太紧，不得不叫了暂停。Marius不知道做些什么，便跑到花园去散步，Javert也欣然接受了这个提议。两人沉默地大步走了一会儿，各自沉浸在思绪中。

“你是个正派人，Pontmercy，”Javert最后开口道，“之前我对你评价不怎么高，胆子小，还蠢兮兮的。但你有你聪明的地方，你的心是好的。这点我没法指责你。”

Marius朝他投去一瞥，眉毛挑高了。“啊——谢谢您。”

“我想我不后悔让他送你回家。哪怕你参与了起义。”

“您……考虑得很周到。”

“嗯。”他顿了顿，看着脚下的一簇地胆草。“你究竟去街垒干嘛？你看起来可没有浴血搞革命的胆子。”

年轻人沉默片刻，颤巍巍地吐出一口气。“这倒是件好事。”

“我知道这么说不太礼貌，但你确实不是那种人。而且没搞那些反动言论，你貌似也过得好好的。”

Marius蹙起眉头，短暂地撇嘴一笑。他看向脚边的青草地。“我到那儿去是因为……他们是我的朋友，先生。他们的事业是高尚的，哪怕全为此丧命了。而我，一贫如洗，又以为自己被所爱抛弃了。那时我觉得没什么可活的，还不如跟兄弟们一块儿赴死。至少到时我可以说……我跟我的同胞们站在一边，我死得其所。”

Javert盯着年轻人眼中的阴霾。他没料到这个回答，尤其是这样与他暗暗共鸣的答案。“我明白了。”他只能接上这么一句，然后移开视线。

Marius继续垂头丧气地向前走，Javert跟着他。接下来好一会儿他们都没再吭声。

突然，Marius停下脚步。“要是我们输了官司，您……”

一道急流在他面前闪现，仿佛一个漩涡，要把他吞噬。

“——还会是我们的朋友吗？”

Javert眨了眨眼，拧起眉头。他张开嘴想说什么，但年轻人视若无睹地打断了他。

“您是我们与他唯一的联系了。”

这个念头让他泛起恶心，接着便是晕眩与迷茫，像是被人凌空推了下去。他的脑袋天旋地转。

至今他也没去想象过，他会活在一个没有Jean Valjean的世界。他心知肚明是为什么，哪怕不愿意承认。

“对不起，”Marius叹声道，“这实在——也许我不该这么贪求。但您是个好人，探长，我很感激您的帮助。无论结果如何，我都会一直感激您，无论您是否愿意与咱们保持联系。”

Javert依然在为刚才的想象魂不守舍，以至于无法给出回答。因此当Marius继续向前走时，他只是沉默地亦步亦趋。他的脑海中正掀起一场风暴。

“要是我们输了官司……”

河水冲刷过他的双腿。

“要是我们输了官司……”

他紧紧闭上双眼，攥起拳头，努力把这风暴驱逐出去。直到他能听到，他唯一能感知到，那石头的嘎吱声，和他们脚下的泥沙。

 

***

 

他们继续讨论起案子，直到日落西沉。经过一遍遍地修改打磨，最终稿敲定了，Javert又倍感屈辱地一遍遍练起稿子，把框架结构牢记于心，确定能反驳能想到每个相反论点。

然后他们把该准备的上庭事宜都准备了，无事可做后，Javert便将拟好的稿子揣进兜里，起身道别。

他有心在走之前对Cosette说点儿什么，却找不到话说。于是他决定最好还是让她一个人呆着。

Marius再次邀请他留下来过夜，但Javert摇摇脑袋，拒绝了。他需要清净一个晚上，整理思绪，坚定意志。他需要……解决一些问题。

他还得把自己收拾得更体面些，刮个胡子，换身干净衣服。

就在他打算离开时，一个老仆上前招呼他——是Cosette的保姆，如果他没记错的话。他有些惊讶她在这儿。Valjean不是说她被辞退了么？当然，这不重要了，总之她现在在这儿，看起来急切地想说些什么。

“先生，”她说，“我能跟您私底下说两句吗？”

Javert又倦又累，甚至没力气不高兴，只能不太情愿地跟着她走进了一间空屋子。她转身关上了门。

“你想说什么？”他问道。

她双手背在身后，目光游离了一会儿。“您兴许还记得我？”

“你叫Toussaint。”

“是的，没错，”她舔了舔嘴唇，“我知道您和Marius在为Fauchelevent先生的辩护努力做准备，而我忍不住在想您为什么会这么做。别误会，我相信他是个好人。我不知道他过去做了什么，我也不在乎。我跟他在一块儿生活了四年多，这么长的时间，足够我看清他是个圣人了，不管他的过去如何。”

“可是您，先生……据我所知，您跟他在一块儿不过呆了两周，所以我不明白为什么您对他有那么深的感情。但是后来我想起，当时我看到您，我……”她低下头，“您跳河了，是吗？”

他的脸色变得苍白。

“您用不着回答我。”

Javert想找句说辞，可他找不到。他不明白这个妇人为何会知道那件事，除非——

“是他——？”

“不，先生。他没告诉我。可我并非全无察觉。有些……迹象。”

他的面容沉了下去，说不出话。

“我在医院工作过很长一段时间，”她说道，“看着人们来来去去。我知道那些不想活的人是什么样子，那种呆滞无神的目光。对周遭一切都完全无动于衷，也不说话。有时候他们会走出来，剩下的，都被送去了比塞特尔，或者夏约。”

“Fauchelevent对我说除非有他作伴，否则不要让您出公寓。他没解释太多，只说您精神状况不太好。但我看到了您的湿衣服，我问你们要不要洗澡时，他说您得去洗洗身上的泥沙。除了河里，您还能打哪儿来呢？我看见您坐在壁炉前，您脸上的神情，就明白他的意思了。”

“所以您现在站出来为他辩护，对么？您跳了河，他把您救了上来。我一点儿都不惊讶，这是他会做的事。那两周他都陪着您——想让您走出来，对么？我没告诉过任何人这件事，以后也不会。本来我不必提起的，但现在有些关系了。我得问问您，先生——您是不是打算用这件事作为您的证词呢？”

他沉默了好一会儿。“我倒想，”最终他说。他的声音很轻，因为羞耻而低着头，“可他们会觉得我疯了，之后不管我说什么，都不会作数。”

老妇人仔细想了想，然后轻轻点头。“是啊，确实会有这样的影响。”她叹了口气，“无论如何，我都要感谢您为他站出来，无论您的原因。您不知道这对我来说意味着什么，对Cosette又意味着什么。”

“我想我知道。”

她抬眼看他，打量着他的神情。“也许，也许您的确知道，”她说，“如果有任何事是我能做的，我都乐意做。我愿意上庭，如果您觉得帮得上忙的话。我相信Cosette也愿意，只是那个可怜的孩子，她不该去面对那样的审判。我也担心她现在还有没有力气去面对。”

“谢谢您的好意，夫人，”他只能说，“但我觉得不必要。为雇主出面作证，对陪审团而言有太多不足取信的理由了。我是唯一一个上庭不会被立刻怀疑带有私人感情的人。而且老实说，我认识他比每个人都早。我们有一段……故事。虽然是不太令人愉快的那种。”

她朝他扬起头。“是这样吗？我希望那足够了。”

“我也希望。”

她停顿了片刻，显然想到了一些其它的东西。“先生，您走之前，能告诉我一件事吗？”

“什么事？”

“无论是什么样的念头让您那晚走到了河边……都过去了吗？”

他感到一阵不确定的迷雾笼上了灵魂。“过去了。”

“那现在呢？”

Javert没有看她的目光；他的脸颊发热。“晚安，女士。”他只说了这么一句，然后离开了。

 

***

 

Javert站在河墙上。

天色漆黑。Jean Valjean死了。

暗夜中，河水在他身下奔流；在他耳边翻滚、冲刷、叫唤。

你失败了。无数个声音齐声低喃。

你失败了。

你失败了。

你失败了。

一闪而过的金属光，一片染血的羽毛，一声无人听见的哭喊。

天上没有星星。街灯发出红幽幽的光。整个世界，连同他的胸口，变作了一片空无。

他凝视着眼前的虚空。

他坠落了下去。

 

***

 

Javert气喘吁吁地惊醒，弹身而起，像一个行将淹死的人一般大口喘着气。正是深夜，他浑身都是汗。脸上还有温热的泪水，睡衣不舒服地贴着皮肤。

他向黑夜伸出手，发出了一声低低的呻吟，然后抓紧了身下的床单，手指纠缠在那粗糙的白色亚麻布里。他喘得没那么厉害了，就开始发抖。他蜷起身子，胳膊环着自己的腿，脸抵着膝盖。他没法思考，他不想思考。他什么都不愿想——不管是他，是这个世界，还是Jean Valjean。

他只能听着窗外蟋蟀的叫声，祈求那声音能盖过塞纳河的水声，和自己无声尖叫的神经。

他呼吸凌乱地躺了下来，缩进被子；他想让这世界只剩下他自己，他的床，还有那大开的窗外的虫鸣啁啾。他睡不着。他必须睡着。他没法忍受睁眼醒着。

他在床上辗转反侧，脑袋枕着枕头换了好几个方向，最后脸朝下趴着，几乎没什么空间呼吸。他的手指掐着枕套。这让他平静了些，虽然时断时续的。

他脑中闪过的是，要是Valjean在这里，就像过去一样在他身边，他一定会毫不犹豫地抓住他的手。他不会像曾经那样甩开他，脸朝着墙。他不会讨厌他的存在，或者他的触碰。他的确悔恨起了那些漠然而不知感激的时光，他希望能回到那时候，把一切都告诉那人。

可Jean Valjean不在这儿。要是明天他在法庭上没有成功，那人的陪伴会成为永生再不可及的奢求。

 

***

 

清晨他起床，洗了个澡。他蜷作在澡盆里，长长的黑发垂过眼帘，等待凉意慢慢浸透他的灵魂。

他不再是一年前的那个人了：一级警探Javert，冷淡疏离，坚信自我。

可要抓住分毫说服陪审团的机会，他都得变回那个人，哪怕只是一会儿。

没错。Jean Valjean只是一个被告。而他，Javert，是执法者。他的首要职责便是公正执法。那是他所寻求的，也是他一直以来所拥护的。他能抛除个人情感，这并非不可能。这不过是他工作的一部分。这是他必须扮演的角色。他和他们穿着同样的制服，捍卫同样的立场。他所相信的，他们也应当相信。

他感到紧张感渐渐离开了他的肌肉，脑子重新变得清明。

他用某种坚忍的漠然把自己揩干，然后刮胡子。他换上最好的衣服，梳整头发，绑成了一根马尾。他离开了公寓，带着某种莫名空茫的神情，不知道迎接自己的将是什么。

他将那叠笔记留在了床上。

 

***

 

Jean Valjean变得面色苍白，形容枯槁。他已经好几天没进食了。嘴边冒出了硌手的白胡茬。他仍然穿着被抓进来时那身衣服，也没其它可换的，结果便是——夏天的满身汗，连同内心的煎熬——令人十分难受。

因为悲伤和缺乏食物，他的思维停滞不前，目光长久地失去了神采。仿佛一个断食入定的老僧，却不是源于好的缘故，而是饱受羞耻的摧残。

开庭当日来人时，他既没挣扎也没反抗，任由手腕再次拖上铁链，走向从监狱通往宫殿的可怖旅程。两个宪兵一人一边地押着他，另一个拖着他的手铐，走进法庭。

他感觉自己被领向了地狱的血盆大口。他的脑子仍旧钝滞着，顺从而冷淡。而在此之下，仍然有一种恐惧攫住了他。他无能为力，任何自我保护的尝试都只能加重他的耻辱。唯一他能捍卫的，便是他的尊严，他以沉默护卫。这是他能做的一切了。

宪兵将他安置在台前的大长凳上，又将镣铐间的铁链固定在地上的专用铁环里。然后他们坐下，一边一个。全程他都没有看向他们。他没有看任何人，自从他的女儿来过之后他就没正眼看过谁。她的到来带给他短暂的清醒——也加剧了他灵魂的痛苦——之后那清醒消散，他又缩成了一具空壳。

那是他在土伦时的老习惯了：关闭感官。那是他在面对加诸于自身无可抗争之事时唯一的抗争。一个人只要丢弃纷繁的感受，就不会为痛苦所击倒。

他入定般地坐在两个宪兵中间，精神恍惚，看着陪审团入席，接着是观众。他能够感受到人们的目光戳在他的脑后。他打了个冷战，又再次变得僵硬。阴霾笼罩上他的面容。

庭长走了进来，身后跟着检察官和几位要客，分别在法官席后落座。一队宪兵守在一旁，书记员就位。在他们背后的墙上，高悬着一面巨大的法国纹章木质浮雕，而上方，是一尊铁铸的耶稣受难像。

Valjean低垂着头，恍若梦中人般听着流程，神情空白。

整个世界都是不真实的，他觉得自己不再是其中一员。他们重述着他在阿拉斯时已有的罪名，以及之后被指控的。他坚忍无畏地接受着一切。

违反假释。

偷盗。

路边抢劫。

两次越狱。

每一样Valjean都无从辩驳。任何争辩除了加剧自身的苦难之外，都于事无补。他始终没生出为自己说句话的念头。他已经跌堕得太深了；所有的眼泪与抗争在很久之前就已干涸，半分痕迹也不剩。

他的目光飘向法官席旁的一个宪兵腰间，那里别着把银手枪。他木然地看着那手枪，心中升起一种模糊的渴望，就像一个干渴的人凝望那遥远绿洲的幻景。他的目光落回地面。

半个小时过去了。

他没有吭声，也没有人为他辩护。审判飞快地行进着。

“你不想请个律师吗？”在牢里时有人问他。

他想到了Marius，仅仅只是一瞬间的字眼飞过，片刻便消失了。他不会——也不能——再把他的孩子们卷入他已酿成的羞耻中来。尤其是为了一个他明知无望的缘由。

“不。”他那么回答。

“那你会认罪吗？”

Valjean没回答。

在阿拉斯时，承认罪名是一种高尚，一种荣光。因为那是一项英雄主义的行为，他的自毁与永罚，同时是另一个人的救赎。他为一生中能有这样的行举而感到骄傲。因为那是正确的事，勇敢的事，善良的事。

可现在，认罪并不能救任何人。对于他不死的灵魂而言，争辩也许是最合宜的，但既然他的沉默早已压过抗争，那就不能称之为一个问题了。

他任由浪头冲抛着他；他知道任何挣扎都是徒劳的。即便如此，当他被推到那条路上，并且深知那通向何方之时，他仍然满是恐惧。他知道在那河的尽头是深渊，他会被扔进去，为世人所遗忘。一个灵魂被拖下冥河，沉入塔尔塔洛斯的深渊。

要是他现在能闭上眼睛，再不醒来就好了！那样会好些的，他想着，好得多。但他不得不忍受这一切，忍受他最终的审判，最终的耻辱，才被准允投入死亡宽宥的缓刑。即便那时，那缓刑依旧带给他无法理解的恐惧。他浑身浸透在一种无声的骇然中，全然不敢相信、也无法理解，这一切究竟为何会发生，又或者此时到底发生了什么。

检察官做了最后陈述。他一边收拾起随身携带的诉讼记录表，一边整了整眼镜。他的声音冷静而笃定。“以上便是我的总结。”他叹声道。

“如果你陈述完毕，”审判长道，“如果在座没有补充意见，本庭将暂时休庭，由陪审团进行裁决评议。评议一致后继续开庭。”

Val jean的视线渐渐昏暗。他感到冥犬的利爪已经逼近了他。

就在这时，在黑暗之中，在起立人群的低声议论中，响起了一个镇静而清晰的声音：“请稍等。”

Valjean在那冰冷麻木的恐惧中，听到了一阵脚步声从法庭后方传来。那脚步声近了，他脑子里闪过一道熟悉的光。那声音似曾相识。

脚步停下了，他缓缓抬起了头。

一个高挑的黑发男人站在他跟前。那人身穿饱经风霜的大衣，面朝法官席，扬起了头颅。

Val jean的眼睛睁大了。

“我要为这个人说几句话。”Javert说。

 


	30. 正直之士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert在绝境中捍守信念。

_“司法必须保持自省，正如社会只能建于其制度与其本身的改进之上。”_

_——福柯_

 

 

*** 

 

Valjean在敬畏中呆住了。他抬眼望向Javert，这么多天来，这双眼睛第一次真正注视着一个人。

直线坠落的世界失控地翻腾着，突然间，竟尖啸一声刹住了。

Javert缓缓侧头，露出一只眼睛瞥向他。那是亘古的冰川浮于海洋上的颜色，海水也结了冰；可是——可是，这是Valjean记忆中第一次看见，那双眼里流淌出全然的暖意。

他被铁链栓坐在木凳上，望向他，茫然不解，目瞪口呆。仅仅片刻前，他还以为自己走到了鬼门关外，以为甚至不用等到裁决，那重压就能先扼死他。可他的心，他那狂乱跳动的心，堪堪停住了。

在他的一生中，接受过许多人的好意，以沉默来保他安全。可从未有一次，有一个人站出来，为他辩护。Javert的眼中——那浮光掠影的一瞥中——分明是衷心的歉疚、诚挚的感谢，与保护到底的承诺。

Valjean花了半晌，才反应过来究竟发生了怎样的巨变。而当他回过神的一刻，他所受的震撼是所有言语所不能及的。他那一度空茫的神情因极度痛苦而扭曲，就像是身处绝望许久的人，突遭难以言喻的感激与解脱。

他曾以为他再也哭不出眼泪了。可现在看来，他大错特错。夺眶而出的温热泪水流淌过他的脸颊。

Javert只看了他一眼，只看到他神情的变化，就转头面向了法官。

Valjean无法说话，甚至无法再承受庭上的景象一眼，无论是法官，还是Javert。他把脸埋在双手中，流着泪。

 

***

 

在一众长官面前，Javert岿然而立。

他知道这不符合庭审的一般流程，但无疑能留下一个深刻的印象。

本来已经离座的陪审团停下脚步，比方才更大声地议论了一阵，然后一个接一个地回到了席座。

庭长的眉毛挑高了。“Javert探长！”他说，“我在庭上看着您来来去去了上百次，几乎从没见过您为哪个被告辩护呀。怎么是这个人呢？为什么是现在？关于他，您觉得有什么值得您来说情的？”

“这一点我稍后会做解释。但在此之前，请容我说一说对他的指控。首先，关于他偷盗和损坏个人财产的判罚，以及后来在土伦数次越狱未遂的额外判罚，已经以苦役拘禁的形式予以实施。所以，我们先明确这几项已经无需再讨论。”

“是的，没错。不用再说了。”

“那么还剩下两次偷盗，违反假释，以及第二次服刑期间越狱。”

“实际上是两次越狱，有一次是在他被送往土伦之前。”

“是的，我同意您这点；他的确在转移地点之前逃过一次拘禁。但如果大人能允许我继续……”

“我允许。”

“谢谢您。我想先说一说他在阿拉斯被指控定罪的第一桩偷盗。”

“哪一个？”

“最开始的，大人。”

“他盗走了一整套古银器。从一位主教大人家中！”

“而如果那位主教大人今天还在世，他会告诉您，他是出于慈善，自愿把那套银器送给被告的。尽管当时逮捕犯人的宪兵不太相信这番话，还是照他的吩咐释放了这个人。”

“可这个人亲口认了罪，”检察官反驳道，“在庭上。‘我偷过那位主教大人的东西，’他说。这里写得清清楚楚。”他特地将那份记录簿掏了出来。

“我知道，”Javert说，“可主教大人依然选择不予追究。这件事根本就没上过公堂；他一开始会被指控的唯一原因，是我本人当时表达了对这桩偷盗的怀疑，因此他才在庭上认了罪。”

“可您都已经说了呀，探长。他认罪了。认罪便意味着指控可以追溯，在这件案子中，被告自动接受了罪名。”

“我恳求您的耐心，先生。容我提醒在座诸位，一桩案子里如果受害者决定不予起诉，而受害者本人也显然无需任何保护措施——譬如这桩偷盗财产的案子——那么起诉与否的权力将直接交予检察官。”

“没错，检察官选择起诉。”

Javert朝旁瞥了一眼，声音稍沉。“追溯指控。他的确可以追溯指控，但他这么做的理由不充分。”

“何出此言？”

“我认为，在这件案子里，法律没有理由去违背主教大人的意愿。这桩官司首先是私人的，如果受害方选择不动用法律手段解决问题，那是他们的权利。”

“无论真相是什么，无论Jean Valjean最初有没有偷银器，主教大人坚持他无罪都是事实。他要求释放这个人，并且将那套银器以慈善的名义赠送给了他。我们可以在宪兵的证词中查明这一点，这也是我之前亲身查证的。”

“如果Valjean的确偷了银器，那么主教选择了原谅他，为他对宪兵撒谎，无私地将之前那套他试图盗走的银器送给了他。这是令人难以置信的仁善之举。是基督般的同情与慈悲。难道我们该对其视若无睹么？难道我们该认为主教大人对这罪人的宽宥一概作不得数？我不明白为什么要这么做。”

“再者，我相信当时的这项指控，应该是基于八年前的犯罪事实。而在那八年间，有无数的证据显示了这个人已经痛改前非。”

“您是指他就任滨海蒙特勒伊市长期间的贡献，我猜？”

“是的。”

“嗯。”庭长吸了一口气。“Javert，”他开口道，双手交握，“我可以对您之前所说的一切表示怀疑，因为那的确是出于个人看法；但我得提醒您，这个人已经因为上述偷盗罪名在阿拉斯受了判决。如果您对那次审判结果有所质疑，您应当提请上诉。”

Javert缓缓点了点头。“大人，我的确没有时间走这些程序。事实上，我对那场判决的看法也是近来才改变的。我相当清楚他已经为此判了罪。但我现在认为，判决是不公正的，既然那些指控本不应当存在。同时，我也并非仅仅为了证明判决无效，才重提那些指控。”

“又是为了什么呢？”

Javert扬起下巴，对上庭长的目光。“我认为对于参审人员而言，上述指控本身，在某种程度上会歪曲他们对这个人的看法，难以公正行事，从而直接改变整个审判结果。所以在我为这些指控辩护之前，我希望先肃清过去，因为我坚信，这与我们今天要处理的问题息息相关。”

庭长舔了舔嘴唇。他打量着Javert的脸。“我准许了，”他勉强道，“继续吧。您提到‘指控’，您认为那些指控，不止一项，都是不公正的。那您也要辩一辩拦路抢劫那件事了？那可不是件小事。他抢了一个穷孩子四十个苏的白角钱。一个孩子！”

Javert低下头。“他不知道他做了什么。”

“怎么说？”

“罪是无意识犯下的，”他轻声道，听起来却比之前还要响亮些。“那个孩子抛着硬币，硬币滚进了荆棘丛下；他瞧见Valjean坐在那儿，便要他还回来，Valjean并没有故意拿钱，也就没什么可给的。那孩子坚信他的钱被偷了，他叫他蟊贼，冲他嚷了些侮辱的话；Valjean吼了他，让他走开。也许他还用暴力恐吓了，也许没有；这故事终归是一个吓坏了的孩子讲给我们听的，我们必须得考虑这点。无论如何，他都没有真正伤害到那孩子，也没有直接抢他的钱。这件事里我们最能确定的，仅仅是Valjean冲他大吼大叫，把他赶跑了。”

“对任何人来说，这个行为都不出奇。被告当时正限于困境。我们得想想，这件事几乎刚好发生在他离开主教家之后，而主教大人刚刚救了他的命，还赠给了他一小笔财产。任何人遇上这样的重大转折，脑子都很难保持清醒。那时他像是在出神，并不清楚身边发生了什么。直到那孩子离开后，Valjean才发现了地上的硬币。那不是……那不是有意的偷盗，大人。”

“还有，”他说，“他试图找到那个孩子，把钱还给他也是事实。他还问了一个过路的牧师，向他捐了钱，问他有没有见过那个孩子。他问遍了整座山头的村户。他想解释发生了什么，他想找人帮忙找到那个穷孩子，可没人见过那孩子，也没人听过那名字。他做的这些努力，都足以看出这个人不是存心偷盗；他千方百计想还钱，虽然是无用之功。这是事实。这就是事实！”

检察官举手质疑。“那您是怎么知道这一切的？”

“因为我在场！”他叫道，怒冲冲地瞪了那人一眼。“因为我调查过这件事！因为我当初问遍了当地人，记性也不算差！因为我追了这个人十来年，我比全天下任何一个人都要了解他的过去！”

庭长拢起指尖，敲了敲桌面。“我希望您控制一下语气，探长。您优秀的专业能力是众所周知的。”他叹了口气，“Girard先生，您继续吧。”

检察官看了他一眼，又看向Javert，表情很是不悦。“探长，”他礼貌地抱怨道，“就算这两项指控都不成立，而他也从未为此判罪，但违反假释总是无可争辩的事实吧——他到滨海蒙特勒伊时，没有出示他的黄护照，而是报了一个假身份，装成了另外一个人，为此还在无数法律文书上造了假。”

Javert的手指攥着袖口边缘。“造假——造假不是这个定义。要是他冒了旁人的名，那叫造假。但在他去那座城镇之前，‘Jean Madeleine’这个人并不存在。他的指控中从没有造假这一条；他只是换了个名字称呼自己，那又不违法。”

“前提得是你不是个假释犯。”那人道，“他是故意为之。那就是犯罪。您知道累犯该怎么判的吧。”

Javert低哼了一声。“累犯？累——”他凶猛地挥了挥手，“所以他才违反假释。正因为如此，他才违反假释！这就是您的看法？假释的目的是什么？是为了确保犯人出狱后继续守法。是强迫他们改造。这就是最终目的，这就是假释体系之所以存在的原因。他在蒙特勒伊所做的一切，难道不合法吗？难道不正是洗心革面的光辉典范吗？您究竟是否知道他那时是什么人？他都做了什么？他的全部贡献？所以国王陛下才指定他担任市长——不是一次，而是两次！”

“要是尊敬的国王陛下知道这个人是个前罪犯，他是不会如此指派的。”检察官坚持道。

“这个假定是基于担心他可能在任上犯罪，但他没有。”Javert反驳道，“我清楚得很，因为他整个任期我都在那儿。他在任期间没有违反一条法律，还比任何人所能寄望的更加兢兢业业地履职。请容我提醒您国王陛下为何会知晓他出众的人品，又为何认为他是市长的最佳人选，因为那是加莱海峡省的省长大人亲自举荐的。而国王陛下不得不任命他两次，是因为第一次他推辞不受，就像凯撒一样；他太谦卑了。可人民都向他请愿，他才不得不让步。”

“这个人认为自己无法胜任市长工作，事实上，他却比他的前任们都优秀得多。我记得有段时间，我相信甚至你们也记得，滨海蒙特勒伊的市长先生简直是加莱省每座城镇的嫉妒对象！”他说道，挥起一只手，“一百四十辖区的每一个人，没有谁不曾蒙受过他的恩惠和帮助。”

“他振兴了烧料工业；城镇在他手下繁荣起来。他建学校、修医院、设药房。为那些没法长时间工作的老弱病残创办了救济金。全用自己的钱，自己的钱！这些还是他没当市长之前做的事。这个人用自己工厂挣的一百万多万法郎，去改善城镇设施和居民生活。他几乎不为自己花钱。他和穷人一道住在下城边，他吃黑面包。这样的行为，来自一个从没有过什么钱的人，来自一个不得不变卖所有去供养他姐姐一家的人。”

“所以，”他说道，压低声音，碰了碰前额，“他理解；他理解那些艰难，理解社会弱势群体受的折磨——因为他曾是其中一员。他一直希望，当初逼他走上歧途违反法律的境地，不要再落到其他人身上。从他落脚到他被捕期间，辖区的犯罪数目下降了百分之三十多。我能证实这个数字。因为他的影响，我们的拘捕少了三分之一。”

“这个人……”Javert抓了抓额头，“要是我没理由怀疑他是个罪犯的话，我会尊敬他的。但我……不相信这样的善行真实存在。我不相信一个人能做这样多的善事，不是为了隐蔽什么。这个人还很神秘，安静得活像只冬眠的睡鼠，很少在公众场合露面。他总是找借口避开交谈，除非是为了什么高尚的缘由，有益于他的学识和布善。他做这些好事，似乎什么也不图；我当初认为那只是某些黑暗面的掩饰。但现在，我确信那是真实的。”

“是什么改变了您的看法呢，探长？”庭长问道，一只手撑着下巴。“因为，要是我记得没错的话，正是您揭发了他是个前罪犯，也是您执行了对他的逮捕。”

Javert微微低了低头。“我无法否认，没错。是我让他身败名裂。正是我本人。”

“显然，那时您认为他对公众而言，是一个危险人物？”他低头看了看文件，快速翻过几页。“上面写着您曾经……”他清了清嗓子，“您曾经作证说Jean Valjean是，我引用一下，‘非常狠毒、非常凶猛’，他服刑期满，从土伦释放出来是‘极端失当’的。”他抬起眼睛，寻求一个解释。

“那是……”Javert的声音几不可闻。“我已经说过了，那时我认为他的善行不过一个幌子。”

“请大声些，让在座诸位都能听到。”

Javert轻微地瑟缩了一下，尽力提高声音。“我当时……并非没有偏见。”他又攥紧了袖口。那是一个极端情绪化的、暴露性的小动作。“我认识的Jean Valjean，是船坞里的那个人，那是他到滨海蒙特勒伊之前很多年的事了。他在船坞里……力气惊人，又多次越狱未遂，所以，他被标签化了——在我心中——一直是个危险的罪犯。”

“但那种黑暗面，是船坞教给许多人的，”他说着，摇了摇头，重新找回了自信。“要知道他第一次被判刑的原因，仅仅是在冬天偷了一条面包，为了养活他快饿死的家人。他是个外省的伐木工，完全靠季节吃饭。和他相依为命的姐姐，有很多孩子，丈夫又刚死了，他们一贫如洗。”

“在座的谁能保证，身处同样的境地，不会做出跟他同样的选择？谁能眼睁睁地看着自己爱的人去死，而不冒违法的风险呢？这个人的外表下，从来没有那种暴力、狠毒的东西，而外表却脱胎于苦役的残酷。”

“您的引证多来自于阿拉斯那场审判，”他继续道，“那是官方文本，也许会遗漏一些书记员觉得不重要的细节。我不知道。但我这里有一份出自当日某位陪审团成员之手的手写证明，在档案室堆了很久，我觉得您也许还没有机会审阅过。”他从衣兜里拿出了一叠对折的纸稿，“您可以看看，”他说道，走向法官席，把文件递给庭长，又退了回来。“记录得很详尽。上面有警方加盖的印章，能证明其真实性。留着吧，仔细看看。过去几天我反复读了很多遍，它们都在我脑子里，不用看也记得。”

“被告当时说过一句话，‘我曾努力为善，’以及‘我原想回到善良的人的队伍里。’这如果还不够明显，不能说明我之前提到的，这个人一直努力痛改前非的话，他还说，‘我从前想洗雪的那种羞辱，确是一种有害的东西。牢狱制造囚犯。’‘再到后来，宽容和仁爱救了我，正如从前严酷断送了我一样。’”

“我相信他曾站在这里提起过迪涅的主教大人。说起那个人如何要求释放他，给他仁慈而非责难。说起那个人如何以一种宽宥，给了他受用不尽的智慧，和一套非常值钱的古银器，希望他开始一段更好的、正直的人生。我认为，大人——我坚信自从那天起，他做到了。”

Javert深深地吸了一口气，缓缓吐出。“而我怀疑陪审团诸位是否当真清楚阿拉斯那场庭审发生了什么。我本人也是一周前才得知的。大人之前质问我‘为什么改变看法’，这正是原因之一。”

“当我揭发Madeleine先生——那时还是滨海蒙特勒伊的市长——是一个冒用了假身份的在逃前罪犯时，没人拿我的话当真，我的长官们觉得我完全疯了。因为，那个“真”的Jean Valjean已经被捕，将在高等法院接受审讯。他说自己叫Champmatheiu，当时有很充分的证据证明，他其实就是那个叫Jean Valjean的罪犯。我也亲自前往证实了；我立刻认出了那个人。”

“然而这是一桩错案。那个Champmatheiu并不是Jean Valjean。他俩长得很像，身份背景也有许多共同点，难免会将两人错认。所以，那个无辜的人将要为他并未犯下的罪行判处死刑，以一个并非他的名字下葬，永远为人唾弃。”

“我本人在阿拉斯见到了我以为的真罪犯，便认为自己诬告了市长，将他错认成了那个‘非常凶狠’的犯人，于是我垂头丧气地回到了滨海蒙特勒伊。我前往市政厅汇报工作，立刻向他揭发了自己。我解释了自己的所作所为——其时看来显然是错误的——并请求他革我的职，为我之前的鲁莽无礼和极端不敬。”

“这个人拒绝了。他坚称我是一名优秀的警官，为他所尊敬，而我在这件事上的诚实应当受到称赞。他对我说我应当升职而非降级。这一切都来自于我们今天知道的，真正的Jean Valjean。”他顿了顿，双手绞在背后，舔了舔嘴唇。“容我这么表达。我走进市长的办公室，告诉他我本打算逮捕他，把他送上断头台，又对他的真实身份表达出了十分的鄙夷，并且无意透露了另一个人将被当作他判处死刑，然后请求他革除我的警职。”

“他称赞了我。他感谢我的诚实，试图说服我继续留在岗位上。试图说服我本该值得晋升！在此期间，他状若无意地问起了那个人的案子什么时候开审。我什么也没想，告诉他是明天。”

“第二天清晨，在我和整个城镇的人全然不知情的情况下，他起早雇了辆马车，前往阿拉斯。他在审讯进行到一半时赶到，被法庭视若贵宾，受邀坐在法官席后面。然后他等着，等到他土伦的老狱友被带出来指认Champmatheiu——那个人被错认成了他——然后从席位上站出来，宣称自己才是真正的Jean Valjean。”

“整个法庭都惊呆了。他们觉得他精神出了问题，准备叫医生。他制止了他们；乞求他们听他把话说完，释放那个人。然后他讲起了那几个被带来的老苦役犯的生活细节，只有当时的熟人才可能知道。就这样，既没有嘶声力竭也没有失去冷静，Madeleine先生有条不紊地证明了自己才是真正的Jean Valjean，成功地将自己送上了断头台，就为了救一个无辜的人，一个对他而言全然陌生的人。”

Javert咬着嘴唇，努力以职业的姿态进行表述。他稍稍侧身，面朝向陪审团和地方官，挥起了一只手。“这样的诚实，这样的谦卑，这样以公道之名舍身赴死的自我牺牲——真正的公道——难道在法律面前毫无价值么？”

他吐一口气，摇摇脑袋，保持镇定。“那番自陈让当时在场的官员目瞪口呆，他们放了他走——这是我要对今天的主审大人强调的。”

许久没吭声的检察官开了腔。“他们后来又逮捕他了。”他咕哝道。

“没错，”Javert说，“可我们必须注意到他们在这件事上的犹豫。再者，虽然作为累犯面临死刑，我需要提醒诸位，国王陛下本人曾亲自出面赦予他减刑，由处决减为终身苦役。”

“同样值得称道的是，被告在离开法庭之时，预料到了、甚至是公然申请了对自己的逮捕。他说他们知道他会去哪儿——回滨海蒙特勒伊——他们随时都可以来抓他。而他离开的原因，是因为要赶回城镇完成一项未竟的使命，在他还有时间和性命完成的时候。”

“当晚逮捕令下来，发给了我，因为我是一开始揭发他的人，也是辖区的代理官。我去押他的时候，他没有反抗；他自愿受捕，我把他押进了最近的牢房。”

“然后他立刻越狱了，掰弯铁栏，翻出了窗户！”检察官叫道，“那不过是十年前的事。那时他还有那样的力气和狡诈，您当真觉得我们会相信他不再是个危险人物了吗？”

“我不是——”Javert深吸了一口气。他的神经被那人挑拨着。“我不是说他不再有本事，或者没有能力造成危害。我是说……他的本性已经变了。很久很久之前就已经变了。”

“Javert，”庭长叹声道，“就算我们接受您所说的，偷盗抢劫的指控都不成立，违反假释……这么说吧，也暂且忽略——他越了两次狱仍然是事实。这其实也是我们今天在此的主要原因啊。据我所知，第二次他诈死逃出了土伦。”

Javert略微颔首。“没错。但如果基于我提出的上述证词，他在阿拉斯所受的指控本不应成立，那么，他打一开始就不该服刑，也就无从逃跑了。”

“他根本就不该逃跑。”

Javert咬了咬口腔内侧。“如果一项判决是不公正的，我认为——我认为越狱，至少稍稍说得过去了，不是么？尽管那违法。因为，大人——我很不想这么说，但是——有时候，至少在我的经验中，法律……是会出错的。”

“这个言论很大胆啊，探长。”

“但我认为这是事实的核心。如果整个司法系统，至始自终都是绝对公正的，那为什么我们还要多次革新呢？”

“这倒是个观点。”庭长承认道。

“我也希望如此。对我本人而言，认识到这点并非易事。法律一直是我生活的全部，再无其它了。我毕生都在追寻公正。我曾经以为公正就是严格守法，两者是一致的。但后来我发现，有时候，两者间也存在差别。这是……是这个人迫使我认识到这一点的。不，不是因为他对我说了什么；他从未试图影响过我。但他的行为，诸位——他的行为胜过千言万语。”

他长长地吐出一口气。“您说……他诈死逃出了土伦。是这样。可您知道其中详情吗？”

庭长双手压向嘴唇，大拇指抵着下颌。“说说看吧，探长。”他叹声道。

“Valjean的苦役队被调去一艘破损的战舰甲板上干活，俄里翁号，当时正停在船港修理。那天快要起风暴了，风非常大。一个在上帆的海员突然从桅杆上滑了下来，途中抓住了一根绳子。但他根本没法爬上去，风越来越大，他马上就要耗尽力气了。被告在甲板上目睹了这一幕，他央求军官松开他的锁链，好去救那个人一命。”

“军官同意了；Valjean敲断铁链，在雨中爬上横杆，顺着绳子往下滑，落在了那个精疲力尽的海员身边，抱住他，又爬回横杆。直到看见那海员安全以后，他才顺着帆锁滑下，落到了海里。”

“他一直在等着时机逃跑。”检察官指出。

“也许吧，但这不是重点，”Javert说，“总之他救了那人的命。再说了，这也不是他第一次冒生命危险救人。比如在滨海蒙特勒伊的时候，有个老车夫因为政见问题不喜欢Valjean——那时他还是Madeleine——也从没遮掩过自己的不满。有一天，他的马车翻了，把他压在了底下。那上面的东西十分重，又慢慢朝泥里面陷，马上就要压断他的肋骨，让他呼不出气了。周边围了很多人，但没人扛得起那东西；那人气喘吁吁地求人救他。然后Madeleine出现了。”

“我当时也在场——是城里一个人引我来的——但我也没什么法子，只能让一个人去邻镇找个千斤顶来。Madeleine恳求大家再试试抗起车子，还出了重金悬赏勇夫。我对他说那没有意义。我告诉只有一个人能扛起那重物，是我在南方时认识的一个苦役犯。我当然意有所指了，我在针对他——不，是针对Jean Valjean，或者因为他那身怪力在监狱得的诨号，‘Jean le Cric’。”

“Madeleine已经知道我在怀疑他，我猜。他一定知道我在镇上潜伏了好几年，四处打探他的背景。他也一定知道，要是他用那身怪力扛起车子，就是在我眼皮下暴露自己。但没有人站出来，千斤顶还没送到，他便又做了出人意表的事。他滑进车底，俯在泥泞上，试图用自己的背顶起车子。”

“就算像他那样的大力士，那车也太重了。我以为他也要被压在下面，要不是他的行为最终带动了在场的所有人，一起涌向他身后，合力去抬那车。车扛住了，刚好够两个人钻出来。虽然那车夫断了只腿，也许还断了几根肋骨，但好歹保住了命。Madeleine就这么冒了不止一种生命危险，救了一个公开诋毁他的人。当然了，经过这件事，那老头对他再也没有半分怨言，还把他供得像个圣人似的。”

“也许他做得没错。的确，在过去几十年中，Jean Valjean的无私之举数不胜数。比如，他刚到镇上的头晚，区公所烧了场大火，警察队长的两个孩子被困在了里面。被告当时才刚刚进城，一句话没说就冲进了火场，整整出入两次，把队长的两个小孩救了出来。大家都得救了，对他千恩万谢。那是他对滨海蒙特勒伊的第一次馈赠。”

“又比如，他任市长期间，镇上发生了一件事。一个妇人被诬告袭击他人，而真相是她不过是正当防卫。她被抓进了警署，准备移送监狱。她哀求警察放过她，坚称不是她挑起争端，可没人听她的话。她还说她有一个孩子，要是她失了生计，那孩子就会流落街头。但仍然没有人在乎。也许他们以为她压根就没什么孩子。”

“在此期间，Madeleine一直在警署门口，询问有没有当时的目击者。他查清真相后，便来到署里，要求释放那个妇人。在这些事上，市长是有权这么做的。因此妇人被她带走了。那妇人又穷又饿，还生了重病。他把她送进了当地的医院，替她支付了每一笔治疗费。”

“这还没完。那妇人染了白死病，没过几周便去世了。但在她离世之前，他承诺接回她的孩子，让那女孩得到妥善照顾。所以，您看，这就是他那两次越狱的缘由。他是为了履行承诺。那孩子身处险境。要是没有他，很可能穷苦潦倒，或者早就死了。”

“而那个孩子，诸位，今天仍在他身边。因为她没了母亲，也没有其他的家人，他没人可托付，便自己收养了她，这么多年来一直做她的父亲。他带着她搬到巴黎。他们在一座修道院里住了一阵子，他当年救的那个老车夫，在院里当了园丁，十分乐意帮助他们。”

“他们在这座城市的这些年，我找不到一处作恶的迹象，除了隐瞒身份外，设身处地想想，那也实在称不上犯罪。我还要指出，Jean Valjean，以Ultime Fauchelevent这个名字，曾在1831年的人口普查中被评为巴黎模范市民，还在两年前应征入伍了国民自卫军。”

“我还要告诉在座诸位的是，他入伍当年，已经过了六十岁的强征年限。这说明他本可以选择不履行此项义务。但他没有，他在自卫军忠实履职了两年——我想，这一点也能很好地体现他的品格。”

“探长，基本每个人都可以入自卫军，这毕竟是一项法定义务，”检察官指出，“除此之外，您一面之词地例举了大量有关他的琐闻和英雄故事，但我看不出为什么——”

“那么您承认这个人是个英雄了？”

“我——什么？”

“您刚才提到他的行为是‘英雄故事’，先生。那不正说明他是个英雄么？”

那人面色涨红了。“我不是那个意……听着，我没那么说。我只是认为，您的叙述带有太多个人主观情感色彩了，而这本身就是一件怪事。因为我依然不确定，是什么让您如此在意这个人，一个您在几年前还巴不得定罪的人。”

Javert不赞同地撇了撇嘴。“那是十多年前的事了，要说起我对他最初的误解，还得再往前二三十年——不幸的是，这个误解一直影响着我后来对他的看法。而我已经告诉了您无数个理由，为什么我认为他是一个正直之士，只是被自己先入为主的偏见蒙蔽了双眼。”

“之前我说过这个人为了救另一个人，赶去阿拉斯自首，这是让我重新审视对他的看法的原因之一。但我承认，我的新看法最初并非由此而来。还有另外一件事，一件给我留下了深刻印象的事。我相信您愿意听听，为什么我，从个人角度，觉得这个人值得辩护？”

“是的。”

Javert看向庭长。“我知道我已经占用了太多庭审时间，但如果大人您允许我最后解释……”

“请讲。”

“在六月叛乱期间，我被指派作为密探打入街垒。但一个小孩子认出了我，因此我不得不承认自己的身份。他们把我绑在作为基地的咖啡馆，也许想用我跟自卫军协商。不管怎样，我问他们为什么不立刻杀了我，他们说分不出多余的弹药。后来，他们意识到自己走上了绝境，协商再无可能，于是他们决定处死我。”

“可您还站在这儿。”检察官怀疑地说。

“我还站在这儿。因为，那天下午，那个人——”他指向Valjean，“——走上前来，请求将打穿我脑子的权力交给他。”

庭长的眉毛挑高了。“什么！这个人是叛军的一员？”

“不。他不是叛军的一员，大人。他到那儿去跟革命没关系，只是为了从那群学生中，救下某个他女儿深爱的小伙子。”

“但他为他们出了力！”检察官叫道，坐直了身子，挥起一只手。“您说他是一名自卫军，可他没有服从指挥！他跑去救那群人中的一个，而不是帮助他的战友镇压叛乱！难道我们不能说那是一种背叛吗？”

“首先，他似乎从未收到过任何命令。这个人在城里有三处住所，时常来回搬动。叛乱发生时，他刚从他主要居住的一套房子搬到另一处公寓。有关部门并不知道他换了地址，所以他的命令书，如果他当真收到过的话，似乎寄错了地方，没有人应门。所以他没上街巡逻不是他的错。”

“其次，他未对参战人员造成过任何伤害，无论是王军还是革命者。他的确在街垒充任过狙击手，也带着火枪放过哨，却是有深层动机的。任何人处在他的位置上都可能杀人，他只是鸣枪示警了。这一行为直接挽救了当时正在屋顶上监视他们的一名自卫军军官以及一名士兵的性命。他对待武器很谨慎，只吓跑他们，又节省了弹药。我亲眼看见其中一名学生给了他几发子弹，但他拒绝了。”

“再者，”Javert继续道，“他大多时候都在照顾伤员。他把伤员扛进我受困的那个酒馆，替他们包扎。他是唯一一个我看见在做这种事的人。要不是他，我觉得他们根本不会管自己的伤员。Jean Valjean的双手在街垒没染过一滴血，这也不是他的目的。但他的努力的确为他们争取了一些时间，于是他们的领袖声称要褒奖他。他认出了我，要求亲自处决我。那领袖同意了，让他把我带到街垒后面枪决，不让我和他们死去的人混在一块儿，污染了鲜血。”

“我们翻过蒙德都巷子的小街垒，在他们视线看不到的地方，他收起他们给他的手枪，取出了一把匕首。我以为他出于恶意，要给我一个更痛苦的了断——毕竟我是他所有灾难的元凶——我嘲笑他，说这对他更合适。我不怕死。他把刀锋贴向我的咽喉，我已经任由他这么做了——可他割开的不是我的皮肉，而是我脖子上的绳子。然后是我手腕的绳子，脚踝的绳子。‘您自由了。’他对我说。他朝空中开了一枪。我这一生从未如此震惊过。”

“简而言之，他故意领命处决我，好把我不受怀疑地带离叛军，救我一命。他完全知道我已经认出了他。如果他能从街垒活着出来，我就会逮捕他。毫无疑问。我当时也向他重申了这一点。鉴于我们两人的过往，以及他的危险处境，他没有理由放我走。然而，他冒着风险救了一个警察——还正好是那个断送了他一生的警察——并且深知这一举动将威胁他的安全，甚至是他的性命。”

他镇静下来，绷直双肩，站得笔直。“我的辩护总结如下：这些行为，难道还不足以让他名下那些相较而言微不足道的罪名获得宽赦么？基于他的历史，这个人显然已经在过去几十年间获得了改造。可法律仍不放过他。去罪责一个已经洗心革面的人有什么好处呢？没有。事实上还有害。他是一个慈善家，一个诚实的人——不，远非诚实二字所能言；他是一切美德的光辉表率——可法律却要将这个人处死！我迄今已为这个国家服务了近四十年，在此之前，从未怀疑过法律的公正——直到这个人出现。”

“诸位陪审团成员，尊敬的庭长大人，检察官先生——如果在这个人为法兰西人民做了上述一切贡献之后，你们还要处死这个人……那么你们不如就地枪决我，因为没有他，我不可能活得到今天。”他顿了顿，颔首致意。“我的陈述完毕。”

他退场之时，一个引座员走向法官席，呈递了一张纸条。

“这又是什么？”庭长自言自语地打开了纸条。他的眉头皱了片刻，然后双眉同时挑高了，又落回了一边。他低声对引座员说了什么，后者点点头，回到了来时的地方。

庭长清了清嗓子。“啊，先生们，让我们欢迎警察署署长先生，Henri Gisquet。”

Javert骇了一大跳。血液仿佛冻结在了血管。他缓缓转过头，看见署长正从观众席中站起，看着他。

他仿佛又回到了河边。他小心建造起的世界，如玻璃般粉碎了。

 


	31. 正义伸张

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 序曲落幕。

 

_“正义只有在不是受害者的人和受害者同样愤慨时才能得以伸张。”_

                              _——Plutarch_

 

 

***

 

“庭长先生，”Gisquet说，目光转向法官席，“我很乐意就这件事发表几句看法。”

上帝，Javert惊慌地想着，他坐这儿多久了？又听到了多少他的证词？

No, no——

要是Gisquet提到他之前的状况——他的精神困扰，他几个月前拼命请求革职，他大半夜突然出现在他家门口的样子——要是他质疑Javert精神是否失常，哪怕是当时一瞬间……

还有，还有那晚他留下的纸条，他想——

他的面色霎时变白了。

我的上帝，那张纸条！他怎么给忘了？他“为了更好地工作”写下的纸条，带着那样激烈的情绪！署长肯定很久之前就看到了——可他为什么没提过？

他是在等着Javert堕落得更深，在执法中动摇，等着证实他不坚定的立场，来证明他再无能力履职么？他是在等待一个时机，要让Javert这个名字，连同他的信仰，彻底为人所不齿，正如他应受的那样？他是要当着所有人的面，告发他的变节么？

没有比现在更好的时机了！

Javert的胃拧缩起来。汗水淌过他的肩胛骨，寒意却蹿上脊椎。他觉得自己想发呕。

男人走向法官席，他打了个冷颤。他的脸躲闪着，向后退了几步。他应该回到旁听席，或者辩护人那边，这才符合程序。但他发觉自己既无法从律师席移步，也不能背过身去，无视这场审判。

Gisquet经过他时，似乎冲他点了点头，说了声“探长”，那种知晓一切的口吻叫Javert恨不得立马倒地去世。他终于明白Vajean说的，要是有机会，宁愿打爆自己脑袋也不想承受的那种羞耻。

“先生，”Gisquet朝着庭长熟稔地点点头，“大概一年之前，如果我没记错的话——我亲眼目睹了一件与本案有关的事情。”

不，不，他是要——

“那天非常晚了，我刚好经过河边，然后我看见河墙上站了一个人。那人明显是准备跳进塞纳河里自杀。”

等等，等等——噢上帝！是那晚！

他跟上来了！

他看到了！

那么他知道——

“我离那儿太远了，我想救那个人，但赶不及——不过在我有所行动之前，这个人——”他指了指身后的Valjean，“——不知从哪儿跑了出来，在那人跳下去之前一把抓住了他。我看见他哄那个人下来，那个人拼命挣扎他就按住他，等着他冷静。后来，他把那个人带走了，我想是带回他自己家过了一夜。”

他转头看向Valjean。“是这样吧？”

Valjean茫然地注视了署长一会儿，终于反应过来他得答话。

“我……”他的声音因许久没开口嘶哑，既小声又破碎，仿佛他好一阵子没说话，已经不记得该怎么开口了。“是、是的，先生，”他说道，声音中带着股畏惧的迷惑。就像一只被打怕了的狗，做他被要求做的，却不知道这指令背后是否意味着要是他做错了，等待他的又是一顿鞭子。“是这样。但我不明白为什么您……？”

Valjean的声音越来越小逐渐消失，Gisquet没有理会他的困惑，而是转身面朝检察官。“所以，”他说，“这种无私的怜悯心——对一个完全陌生的人——难道不是判断其人品的依据么？”

Javert看着他，目瞪口呆。那双大睁的冰蓝色眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，带着一种不符合下属的犀利。

但那个人似乎并没注意，也没看他一眼。他甚至完全当他不在场，仿佛Javert与他说的话毫不相干。

“关于这一点，”Gisquet继续道，“我可以与你们再探究探究。在座诸位刚才都听到了探长的证词。而我可以担保他的人品，以及他在警方杰出的口碑。他从未出过错，他的破案记录令人印象深刻。他作风廉洁，为人正直。因此我不相信他会突然放弃这些原则。”

“还有，我可以证明他刚才告诉你们的街垒的事。他确实被指派为密探，但不幸暴露了身份。他被释放之后，立刻向我做了口头汇报，告诉我是一个秘密潜入叛军内部的人手下留情放了他——然后我让他带着剩下的人手去岸边和各下水道口巡逻。”

“所以，他欠了这个人，这个Jean Valjean，一条命，这是无可争辩的。至于其它的故事，我也是今天在这里才知道。即便如此，我觉得我也不会是唯一一个受到震撼的人。如果我们把他越狱的事先放一放——何况我认为这件事本身并不包含什么暴力行为，算不得大罪——那他犯罪也是二十年前的事了，在这之后他一直恪守法律。”

“没有哪条法令明确规定犯人要多少年不犯罪才算改造成功，但是……我觉得，我们应该停下来想一想，为这个人近二十年前可能做过的事判罪，是为了什么目的。是替受害者报仇么？怎么报？是为了他们的福祉，还是为了我们的成就感？”

“我想迪涅的主教大人已经去世很多年了。这显然不是为他好。而且既然他已明确表示不愿这个人因偷盗受罚，他也不会对咱们感到满意的。”

“那个小萨瓦人，小Gervias——我肯定他今天已经不‘小’了。我不知道还找不找得到他，但他现在已经是个成人，弄丢那四十个苏的事也许早就忘干净了。我们真的会觉得，要是他今天在这儿，听到这个人，这个人Jean Valjean自那以后的故事，他还会追究吗？我们真的认为Gervais会觉得这个人——就像刚才探长所说的，贡献了一百多万法郎去帮助弱势群体，去改善基础设施——该因为一枚硬币处死么？为了四十个苏？”

“对我们来说，对诸位大人、对在场各位来说，一条人命价值几何？——四十个苏？还是一套银器？生命能够如此衡量吗？这个人在过去几十年里的所有善行，所有无私奉献，还抵不过这几样东西的价值吗？作为公职人员，追溯这样的指控，当真是服务于力行公正的目的吗？”

“还有，就像探长刚才说的，被告惯于救人性命。先是滨海蒙特勒伊的两个孩子，冒了两次生命危险去救——然后是一个老车夫，一个被诬告的病妇人，再是她的女儿；还有那些受他恩惠与帮助的、镇上数不清的居民，那些饥寒交迫、穷病交加，一无所有的穷苦人。然后，最重要的，他救了俄里翁号上的海员，救了本该在街垒死于叛军之手的自卫军。最后，他救了探长本人，一个只会断送他个人性命的人。”

“如果这样多的高尚行为还不足以说明这个人品行之正直，我不知道还有什么能说明。这不正是司法系统的意义所在么？让罪人洗心革面，改邪归正？如果这不正是目的——如果判罪并非寄望于改造——那惩罚还有什么好处？我们干嘛要这么做？为什么还要刑满释放他们，为什么不干脆关他们一辈子，甚至处决掉？”

“答案在于，因为我们相信，每个人的心中都存有良善的神光，让他们看到正确的道路，也许他们就会回归正途，重新成为一个好人。这个人不正做到了吗？一次又一次地证明了他是一个人好人？现在你们就立马要掐灭那光，让世界失去一个会帮助陌生人，会无私施善的人？我再重申一次，法律机构的意义不是为了惩罚而惩罚，而是为了改造。去惩罚一个已经改造了的人有什么用呢？他再去受苦又对谁有好处？对民众没有，对国家没有，对他自己更没有。”

“在经过这一切之后，如今来审判他——只看他多年前做的，却不看那之后的行为——就是否认一个人有改变的可能。就是表明一个人一旦脱离正途，再无回归的可能；不管他们做了多少，有多深的渴望，都永远不会再为人承认。我不觉得这是对的。”他若有所思地顿了顿，目光扫过地面，而后抬眼望向庭长身后的墙壁，望向那尊耶稣受难像——几乎是有意地在那儿停留了一会儿，Javert想道。

“除此之外，”他说，微微抬起头，“现在是十九世纪了，司法系统在过去几十年已经发生了巨大的变革。我们不能用新眼光去重新审视这个人的困境么？法律最近也认可了改革，在修订之中；还有比这更好的机会么？大人，诸位陪审团先生，鉴于这个人在过去十八年间的所作所为，我认为他应当获得赦免。”他舔了舔嘴唇，目光移回地面。“以上就是我想说的。”

片刻后，署长叹了口气。“很遗憾不能留在这儿等到判决，”他说，“别处还有些要紧事，我现在已经迟到了。但我相信，我不在这里，诸位也会做出正确的选择。”

他看向Javert——后者在他讲话期间都一直盯着他——几不可见地点了点头。然后他转过身，缓缓顺着走廊，走出门外。

接着便是一阵死寂。

安静了好一会儿，庭长才清了清嗓子，又坐直了一点。看起来稍显紧张。

而检察官却显然火冒三丈，震惊无比。

庭长舔了舔嘴唇。“那么，”他说，“如果这是辩方的最后陈述——”他停顿了一下，带着种不安的谨慎扫向在场所有人，“在休庭之前，我将给控方最后一次反证的机会。”他看向检察官，“Girard先生，您有什么要说的吗？”

检察官吞咽了一下，站起身，带着种狂怒的神情扫视全场。“我已经就此案陈述了我的观点及立场——以国家利益的名义。探长的证词于我无所改变；事实上，他没有驳斥我的任何举证。这个人犯了偷盗和拦路抢劫的罪。这个人违反假释，于不同地点两次越狱。”

“Jean Valjean是个累犯——两次，三次，数不胜数——若非承蒙国王陛下天恩，他早该被判处死刑。将他送往船坞而非处死，已经是法外开恩了。他本应在那儿了此余生。然而他的行为证明了即便蒙受恩赦，他依然会走上犯罪的道路。主教大人赠了他银器，宽赦了他，他却做了什么？他立刻犯下了另一桩罪行。他违反假释。国王陛下赦免他的死刑，可这个人甚至连减刑也不予服从。”

“这个人对法律毫无尊重。他照的他心意行事——而您，探长，您辩解称他的行为是功大于过的。难道只要一个人列出一长串美德，我们就该为他的罪开脱么？天主在上！他应当被赦免？他最起码也得终身监禁在土伦，本该如此！这已经是种宽大处理了。说什么我们该把他放了，让他在这座城市里做些天晓得的事情——简直荒谬至极！”

“这个人在他一生中犯下了一桩又一桩的罪，而您现在却告诉我应当相信他突然转性了？这个世界已经给他足够多的仁慈；公权力不应再对他手下留情。一个人不可能处处违反法律而不受应得的惩罚。这是无秩序的！要是你赦免了这个人，就等同于告诉巴黎地底下所有肮脏的渣滓，只要他们接济足够多的穷人，犯什么罪都不会受到追究。”

“这是您想要的吗？这是我们希望传达的信息吗？法律能如此讨价还价？当局可以被收买？我们必须得以儆效尤。他应该为他所做的事付出代价——这是正确的，更是公正的。我们在这里不是服务于司法的么？她的名字可不叫‘慈悲女神’。如果您想宽大处理，那么，好，把他送回监狱，但我告诉您，出不了几天他就会再次越狱。到那时谁知道再过多久我们才能把他绳之以法，也许永远不能！”

“诸位，我的最终看法如下。Jean Valjean目无法律，每一次，字面意义上的每一次！他闯入面包店偷了一条面包，理所当然地被抓了。他被判了四年，却不老实服刑。一次又一次地试图越狱，冥顽不灵地拒绝法律指给他的正途，结果在船坞里关了将近二十年！而他终于刑满释放，出来的第一件事却是偷了一位尊贵的神职人员！”

“当他奇迹般地获得宽恕，还获赠了一整套银器，他出发上路，不到一天的时间，又偷了一个孩子一周甚至两周的工钱！探长您大可以说那是个意外，但却无法改变那孩子报了抢劫案的事实。而如果被告当真想要洗心革面，他就不会违反假释！来吧，说真的，您觉得他造假身份会有什么好目的呢？十年之前，探长您本人，尚且在质疑这个人的真实意图，现在因为欠了他一条命就要重新考虑了！其中缘由实在显而易见。”

“您就没有停下来想一想，也许被告继续这些稀奇古怪的慈善行为，正是出于这个目的？当他暴露身份之时，好博取众人同情，确保减刑？是了！这在阿拉斯就起了作用，不是么？我敢打赌他今天仍然指望着这个！瞧瞧他苦心经营的虚伪谦卑；怎么，这个人甚至没有站起来为他自己辩解！他就指望着探长感人肺腑的证词呢——毫无疑问他觉得那是他欠他的——来保他一命，在他甚至不该——”

“够了！”Javertd的声音尖利地划过，比之前任何时候都要大声。他的双眼因愤怒而冰冷；他的手攥成拳，在身侧轻颤着。“您！您，您……”他用尽全身力气才按捺住勃发的怒火。他只能降低声量，却没法掩藏语气中的鄙夷。“就是有您这样的人，法律的目的才歪——”

“还不到您发言的时候，探——”

“您已经说够了！我想您的立场显而易见，先生；您只关心规矩是否逐字执行，不惜一切代价。您生来便不是去看——”

 “探长先生！我的话还没说完；您不应当发言。”他转向庭长，一副难以置信的样子。“他今天表达的一切观点都是道听途说，自我揣测，带有强烈的个人感情色彩！现在他还直接攻击我，质疑我的原则！我只是在为国家服务。他本人也是国家公职人员，心中却毫无敬意！他藐视法律，妄加解释——”

“我为法律服务了四十多年，先生；我毕生唯一追求就是公道。而今天我也是以公道之名站在这儿。如果您也心存公道，而非仅仅是法律，那您就会——”

 “公道就是法律！”

 “它应当是！但如果您看不见这两者并不总——”

“我们站在这里是为了解释法律、执行法律，而不是质疑它的存在！您质询的问题归最高法院考虑，而不是初级法——”

“肃静！”庭长敲槌起立，声音压过了争吵的两个人。“我要求法庭保持肃静！你们两个都退后！”待两人住声，他才继续道，“探长，”他抓住桌子边缘，“我理解您个人在这件案子倾注的心血。Girard先生，我也理解您的抱怨。你们两位都是得体的绅士，我希望你们在庭上至少表现出这一点。Girard，现在该您发言。如果您已经冷静下来，是否还有其它补充说明来佐证您的观点呢？”

检察官表情冷硬地站了一会儿，才缓缓坐回去 “没了，”他摩挲着嘴唇，一脸诅咒地盯着Javert，“我没有其它要说的了。”

 “那么，探长，您还有最后一次发言机会。”庭长叹声道。

Javert向检察官投去一个严厉的瞪视，好一会儿才转过脸。他长长地、颤巍巍地叹了一口气，闭上眼睛，揉了揉太阳穴。当他再次抬起眼时，镇静了一些，虽然不多。他胃里酝酿起的那种恐惧，在控诉方极冷酷却又极具法律特色的发言中，全都回来了。

他又想起了他曾经可能的样子——不，是必然的样子——在那条河之前。他不关心人们犯罪的动机，或者他们的过往；这种事与他无干。他只把那当作借口，当作琐碎细节与摇尾乞怜。他将法律看作通往公正，通往秩序，通往和平的坚定不移的道路。

那个时候，他对医院里的那个妇人，对Madeleine——不……是Fantine和Valjean——他就和那个人一样。一想到在他们眼中他曾是那个样子，实在叫人心烦。

即便经过一切之后，他内心深处的一部分，他灵魂的暗处，仍然同意着检察官的话。那是他心中严苛的守卫，是士兵与忠仆 ，是不露面的法律本身，是旧日溺死的亡魂。他在法官席的那人身上看到了太多相似的东西，他知道那并不是错的——至少从法律条文来看——但却……太过轻率。太过冷酷无情。他之前并不觉得这与追求公道有什么干系，现在他看得更清了。

正如他先前自我斗争了那样长一段时间，现在他必须当着全法庭的面，与那个人斗争。为了Jean Valjean的命运，为了他赖以存活的信念。他必须重溯那曾引他毁灭的斗争。而他必须赢。

“我有许多想对您说的，先生，”他开口道，“对在座诸位说的。但我不知道是否能被人理解。所以我准备说得简单些。首先，我今天是出于个人因素到这里来的。被告并不知道我会出席，我没跟他说过。他看见我跟您看见我一样惊讶。所以您不能怪罪他说救我是出于某种利益考虑。我们俩都相信某天我逮捕他才是唯一的结局。”

“但我有段时间在想这些事。我重新审视自己，审视我坚持的立场，我想……他是对的。苦役确实有害。它让不幸者堕落，让堕落者十恶不赦。它剥夺他们的名字以号码代替。它强迫他们承担极其艰辛的劳作，却几乎得不到报酬。他们像牲口一个个带上项圈和链子，也被当成牲口对待。”

“他们受的惩罚本应随着刑满结束，却以另一种形式延续下来了，那就是严重的歧视。你们也许还记得，我曾是那儿的守卫，所以我非常了解他们是怎样被对待的。他们一出狱就被踢还社会，然后被遗弃了。他们中的一些人——大多数人——都无依无靠，无处可去。他们的收入很微薄，要是没有立马找到工作，就会饿死。可基本没有雇主愿意要他们，哪怕开的工钱比平均水准还少。

“前科犯无论走到哪儿都得背着监狱的阴影。他们拿着一张证明自己是个罪犯的护照，每进一座城都得出示。他们必须无时无刻向周围人提起他们想洗雪的过去和耻辱。他们只能扮演一个恶人。哪怕获得假释，哪怕服刑期满，旁人也将他们看作恶人。这个社会真的极尽所能在惩罚着他们。”

“如此一来，我们还会惊讶他们走不通正道，无法靠诚实手段谋生吗？难道我们还要去惩罚那些已经付出过代价，只想开始新生活的人？难道因为一个人抛弃了将自己钉上耻辱柱的名字，就要判他死刑吗？就因为他想变成另一个人——一个事实上法律正希望他成为的人？”

“被告在船坞关了十九年，过了十九年那种严酷的生活。在很多人眼中他还不如一条狗。他没有朋友，没有剩下的家人。无家可归，甚至没人记得他。在这个世界他面对的只有轻蔑。这个人却……走出来了，成为了像今天这样，在我眼中令人钦佩的人。这是我曾认为绝对不可能的。”

“但想想他之前做的事，想想我每一次遇见他，也许我就不该惊讶了。尽管我一直针对他，追了他这么多年，一直把他当成一个卑鄙堕落的人，但他对我却只有尊敬。而且在这十八年间，据我所知，他没有过任何不出于善的行为。他为了别人放弃的、冒的风险，可不是些不足道的小事。”

“如果你们判他死刑——或者苦役这种另一形式的死刑——那你们就是表示……法律从来都非意在改造，而是为了断送每一个行差踏错的人。你们就是表示无论你怎样渴望，怎样努力去成为一个诚实的人，无论怎样在正义之路上风雨兼程，你都永远得不到救赎。”

“如果你们判他的罪，就是告诉法兰西每一个不幸的人，无论他们做什么也没法重回社会。所以他们干嘛还要努力改造，如果国家根本不承认改造呢？如果法律仅仅是为了惩罚，而非引导？”

“你们每周都去教堂，去祈求上帝宽恕你们的罪过。可你们能宽恕他人的过错么？你们祈求启示，可又亲身寻求过理解么？你们把诚实、谦卑和自我牺牲视为美德，却不肯承认美德在他人身上的存在？或者，你们仅仅只看得到你们想看的，你们敬神，眼中却没有自己的同胞。”

“法官和陪审团的职责是解释法律，依法判决。我的解释是……立法是为了带来秩序和公平。如果法律仅仅被用作利剑而非护盾，那么如何能说法律保护人民呢？法律保护的、惩罚的，都是我们的公民，也许我们在权力行使上应该更谨慎一些。这就是我的想法，先生们；这就是我所理解的，而我希望诸位也能理解。因为，如果你们无法理解，那么……”他从衣兜里拿出了一个小小的玻璃圆片，那是他的警徽。他紧紧攥着它，伤感地注视着上面的文字。“——我也不知道自己为何而活了。”

他的目光停在自己的名字上，他的警衔，还有下方署长的签名。他想着自己，想着Jean Valjean；想着他们的生，他们的死。他不知道这对于其他人来说是否有几分意义。他心里还有一线微弱的希望。

他放下警徽，点了点头。“辩方陈述完毕。”他说。

全场安静了一会儿。空气中似乎带着某种肃重。

直到一个人的座椅嘎吱一声，魔咒打破了。

庭长之前一直靠着椅背，严肃地看着他，此刻坐直了身子。“好，那么，”他叹声道，“如果在场诸位没有补充意见，法庭将暂时休庭评议，进行最后裁决。”木槌在案上敲了两下，“评议一致后继续开庭。Girard先生，”他小声补充道，“您可以跟我到前厅来。”

检察官烦乱地看了他一眼，站起身。两人走进了主席台后的门内。

Javert看着他们离开，胃里渐渐拧成了一团。

 

***

 

距离再次开庭有三个小时。

在此期间，Javert挨着押守的宪兵，跟Valjean相隔坐在一张长凳上。他不能和任何一个陪审团成员说话——那是违法的——也找不到其它事可做。因此他留在庭上等。

两个人都盯着各自脚下的地面，既没有说话，也不敢看对方一眼。他们心中有太多的惶恐，以至于无法交流。那个宪兵一直坐在他们中间，各种意义上地隔开了两人。

时间的流逝变得难以分辨，只有窗外远远传来教堂的钟声，而钟声响起间隙，时间似乎失去了意义。分秒如年。落日投下的阴影变换了位置，顺着地面又往前蔓延几分。

有那么一刻，坐在Valjean右边的宪兵低喃了几个字。他没有看向Valjean，双眼遮掩在军帽的帽檐下。

“我为您的灵魂祈祷，先生。”

 

***

 

当陪审团和观众陆续回到庭上时，Javert紧张地渗出了汗珠。

几分钟后，引座员宣布“全体起立”，所有人站了起来，法官依次入场就座。

庭长清了清嗓子。他拢起双手指尖，倾靠向桌面，微微埋头。他在某种极深的惊愕中阖上双眼，过了一会儿才重新睁开，扫向全庭。

空气中只剩下寂静和焦灼的期盼。

庭长恼火而急促地吐了口气，脸上的神情仿佛正要做一件令人懊恼的事。他的声音响亮。“评议已经达成一致，现在宣布判决结果。鉴于被告改造显著，年事渐长，又为法国人民做出过诸多贡献，本庭决定赦免法维洛勒生人Jean Valjean今审受控罪名，及其于阿拉斯高等法院获判罪名。若被告在今后继续恪守法律，行为表率，他便可以离开了。”

Javert眼含敬畏地倒抽了一口气。他在震惊中僵坐了一会儿，然后猛地扭过头，看向Valjean。

男人的目光里盛着同样的震惊，却没有看向他，也没看向任何人。他的视线呆滞而悠远，仿佛灵魂出窍一般。

“我相信，先生，”庭长对他说，“您会善用这个机会，证明我们今天是正确的。”

木槌落下的声音，像枪声般回荡在全场。

“散庭。”

陪审团和观众闻声纷纷起立，七嘴八舌地热烈讨论着。无数好奇的目光偷偷投向Valjean。

“解开他的链子，”庭长叹了口气，匆匆比划了一个手势，命令宪兵道。“放他走。”

两人照做了。他们让那个仍在迷惑中的男人站起身来，解开了他的镣铐。方才说话的那个宪兵低下头，冲他小声说了什么，Javert没听见。

等两人连同法庭其他人员陆续离开时，一位不知姓名，但无疑身家富裕的陪审团成员走向Valjean，握了握他的手。而后者的眼睛还没有从宪兵身上移开。

等到Valjean注意到他的存在，以及他的动作，立马下意识地抖了一下，往后瑟缩，在这个明显意为恭喜的无害举动下发起颤来。这是一个惯受鞭打的人本能的反应，Javert再清楚不过了。

那位陪审团成员察觉出了男人的害怕，有些惊讶——或者怜悯——他收回手，仅仅冲他点了点头，便走开了。走到门口时，还担忧地回头看了他一眼。

Javert转过身，诧异地观察着他。“Valjean.”他柔声道。

男人似乎陷入了某种恍惚。他安静地站着，看着陪审团一一走出法庭。

最后只剩下了他们两个。

“Valjean.”

Valjean踉跄了一下，抬眼望向他。他的神情一片空白，除了一丝隐约的害怕。

“你还……好吗？”

“什、什么？”

Javert拧起眉头。“Valjean，你明白刚才发生了什么吗？”

男人没有回答，表情也没有改变。

“你被赦免了。你是个自由的人了。”

“自由的……？”

“是的。”

Valjean似乎在震惊中恢复了神智。他的眼神不再涣散，重新变得清明起来。Javert看出他逐渐明白了发生的一切。他似乎头一次注意到了他们身处法庭；他的目光扫过主席台，又落回到Javert身上。他长久地凝视着他，带着某种小心翼翼的敬畏。

终于，这个男人的面容在极狂喜与极痛苦的交织中扭曲颤动。“Javert，”他声音颤抖，眼眶发湿，“Javert……”

仿佛一瞬间，所有压抑在这场审判之后的情感，如洪水般奔涌决堤。

Javert吓了一跳。Valjean紧紧抱住他，用力得好像一生性命全寄托在上面似的。他把脸埋向他的肩头。

“我的朋友，”男人尖声道，“我唯一的朋友。”他踮起脚，一只手抚在Javert的侧脸，嘴唇贴上了他的面颊。

Javert感到一阵热度猛地蹿上皮肤。

Valjean发着抖。“Javert……”

Javert在他怀抱中僵硬站着，扯了扯嘴角。他一生中还从未遇上过这样绝望而凶猛的情感。他不知道该如何应对。

Valjean压下一声哽咽，慢慢滑向他的胸膛，又滑跪在他脚边。他跪着，手握Javert的衣角，毕恭毕敬，泪流满面，像是一个见证了神迹的人正抓住耶稣的袍角——畏惧而虔诚地领受了仁慈的天恩。

Javert感到极端不适。他的谦卑让他无法接受这种赞颂，更遑论感到骄傲。他并不乐于见到这个人如此低的姿态，也受不了任何人像这样伏跪在他跟前。尤其是Valjean。这不对，太不对了。

他面色泛红，扭过头不去看这景象。“好了，”他嘟囔道，“赶快从地上起来。没必要这样。这不适合你。”

Valjean顿了顿，抬眼望他，顶着一头乱糟糟的白发卷。

Javert偷偷瞥了他一眼，咕哝着，“我又没做什么；这不是什么大事。”

Valjean瞪着他，表情茫然了一瞬。他眨了眨眼。然后他做了一件古怪的事：他笑了。他笑了起来，好似刚才听到了这世上最荒谬的话。他露出一个惨笑，泪水却顺着脸颊滑落。

Javert为这突然的转变震惊不已。Valjean因为他笑了。这个人很快乐。而他，Javert，是让他快乐的原因。一种异样的感觉在他的脏腑升腾——一种奇异的轻快扫过他的心，却掐紧了他的肌肉。

然后那笑声消失了，又变回了抽泣。Valjean抵紧牙关，再次垂下了头。

Javert严肃地注视着他，垮下肩膀。“Valjean……”他单膝跪下，双手握住了男人的胳膊，试图去安慰他。“你……”他别开眼，“你不该——”

下一刻他就噤声了。Valjean靠向他，脑袋枕在了他的胸膛上。那人打了个哭嗝，抽抽鼻子想让自己安静下来。

Javert体谅地垂眼看着他，深吸了一口气，又长叹而出，在胸腔中震颤着。之前的那股不适已经消散了。

他不喜欢看见Valjean这副模样。但也许此时此刻，这个男人需要如此。他看着怀中仍在发抖的人，愈发清楚他们正身处怎样宽阔的空间中。

跪在他面前，在法庭的地板上抽噎的Valjean，似乎是全然赤裸、不堪一击的。那法律的幽魂，仿佛正从每一面墙，每一张空的席位上窥探他，无声地审判他——在他最为脆弱的时候。

Javert脱下自己厚实的羊绒大衣，裹在Valjean的双肩，希望借这重量的庇佑，能给他些许安全感。

Valjean脑袋抬起来了几分，抽泣停了片刻，然后又埋回他的胸前，更深地靠向他，轻声抽泣着。

Javert感觉每一次颤抖都像是要震碎这个男人的身躯。他不太确定自己在做什么，先是犹豫地把手搂在Valjean的后腰，然后慢慢向上，托在了Valjean的脑后。

Valjean则埋进他的颈窝，头发擦过Javert的嘴唇。

要是有任何人这时候敢走进来打扰他们，Javert一定会立马投去一个暴躁的瞪视。但这里没有其他人；只有他们彼此。

他不知道他们像这样在那儿坐了多久。沉默无言，只有Valjean试图压下的痛苦的抽噎。

最终，他似乎平息了些，抽泣变成了略微凌乱的呼吸。

“听着，”Javert咕哝道，抓住男人的肩膀，“我们得离开这儿。待会儿还有一场听证。”他一只手滑向Valjean，帮助他站起来。

Valjean靠着他，似乎失去了平衡。Javert一只胳膊搂着他的腰，支撑着他，领他走向门口。

“来吧，”他轻声道，“我带你回家。”

 

 


	32. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean与家人团聚；Javert得到了平静。

 

_“做回你自己，永远都不嫌晚。”_

_——乔治•艾略特_

 

 

***

 

Javert陪着他尽可能低调地走出殿外；他选了一些没什么人知道的通道和出口，也就避开了好奇的过路人和法院工作人员。

一走到街上，他马上叫了看到的第一辆车：一辆小巧的黑色马车。

没走几分钟，Valjean似乎就睡着了。他的双眼垂耷着，脑袋一点一点地挨着胸口。

Javert从窗外移回目光，有些惊讶地注意到了这个景象。他不知道Valjean被拘留的这五天里究竟发生了什么。这人看起来精疲力尽了。他的眼周挂着黑眼圈，脸色苍白，双颊凹陷。胡子长了一圈，嘴周围全是浓密粗粝的白胡茬。他衣衫不整，整副形容看上去凄惨无比。Javert那件带着三折披肩的大衣，像床毯子似的裹在他宽阔的肩膀。

Javert打量了他一会儿，叹了口气，然后移开目光。他朝外注视着这座城市，不知道此刻的感觉是什么。身边的一切，内心的一切，都是……前所未有的。

马车颠簸了一下，他感到男人在座位上晃了晃，整个人跌靠向了他。

Javert吓了一跳，扭头看向那头白色的发卷，此刻靠在了他的肩膀上。

他伸出手，想推一推那个男人，把他叫醒，但想了想又停下了，手垂了下来。

这种来自另一个人的贴近与温度让他有些尴尬，但考虑到这个人才经历过什么，又不好意思把人推开。

于是他扭头看向窗外，面色泛红；他发现自己不太能专注于远处的风景了。

半晌，寂静弥散，背景中另一些声音愈发明显：马车轮的哐哐声；马蹄踏过石板路的哒哒声；以及路上行人隐约可闻的低声交谈。

他的余光被某个动作吸引了注意。他转过头。

Valjean的双手痉挛着，好像正在做梦；他的两只手抓住自己的手腕，似乎受了什么刺激。

他说着梦话。“Non,”他呜咽了一声，勉强能够听清。“Non, s'il vous plait……”（“不，求求您……”）他战栗着摇了摇脑袋，头又埋回Javert的肩膀。“Je préfére mourir.”（“我宁愿死。”）

Javert蹙起眉头。

他正打算用胳膊肘把人推醒，男人突然痉挛起来，惊叫一声醒了。

他似乎忘了自己是谁，目光害怕而陌生地在车内张望。当那双眼睛落在身旁Javert高大的身影上时，立刻盛满了畏缩与恐惧。他拼命朝后挪动，紧紧贴着马车壁的另一边。他的手指死死抓着身下的天鹅绒坐垫。

“Non, non,”他发狂般地喃喃自语，摇着脑袋，“Je ne peux pas y retourner; je ne peu——”（“我不能回去；我不能——”）

Javert眯起双眼。“Valjean.”

听到自己的名字只让他的恐惧更深了；他愈发拼命地摇着头。“Non, non——si vous avez la moindre pitié en vous, vous allez me tuer plutô——”（“不，不——如果您有半分可怜我，您就杀了我吧。”）

“你以为这是干什么？”

他迟疑了一下，眉头微皱。“Quoi？”

“你自由了；你被赦免了。给我清醒一点。”

男人盯着他，喘了口气，困惑地眨了眨眼。“赦……？”他垂下头，手指耙过头发，“不，那不可能——”他沮丧地冲自己笑了一声。“这不是——Ce n'est pas réel……”（“这不是真的……”）

“真的。我跟检察官吵架可不是为了你转头就忘。”

“N-no,”他喃喃着，不相信地抬眼看着他，“绝不会……”他虚弱地笑了笑，“怎么会是你，不会——不会……”

Javert一言不发地看着他，神情冷峻。

Valjean打量着男人的面孔，那畏惧而气懑的笑容慢慢消失了。他打了个冷颤。“不，”他重复道，眼眶湿润，“这都不是真的；不是——”

Javert挫败地叹了口气，双臂交抱着靠向座背，阖上了双眼。“你不是去船坞；你是要回家，回你女儿身边。”

Valjean面露迟疑。“别这样，”他绝望地轻声道，“Javert，这样捉弄一个人太残忍了，就像——就像……”

Javert恼火地抽了口气，凝视向他；面容坚毅而冷硬。

Valjean紧张地垂了垂脑袋，眼睛对视上他的。一会儿看向地面，一会儿看向他，一会儿又看向地面，闪烁徘徊。

他似乎才意识到自己身上大衣的主人是谁。他瞪着那衣服，身体僵硬。那铁灰的羊绒因阳光和常年使用而褪色。那银光闪闪的纽扣。那耷垂的小斗篷。

他的神情满是惊吓。手指攥起一角衣褶边缘。

他打了个颤。

然后Valjean重新看向Javert，后者依然一动不动地盯着他。他稍稍坐正位置，身子在那厚实的大衣下发抖。他的目光游离，嘴唇微张。浑身上下都透着一股惶恐的敬畏。

“所以，是真的了？”他不知对谁低喃着。

“你安全了。”

Valjean看向他，半晌，目光落回了地面。他的面容笼上阴影。“Je ne comprends pas,”（“我不明白，”）他嘟囔道，“你不是恨我吗。”

Javert打量着男人困惑的神情。

他是真的不记得……

此刻和他说话的，不是1833年的Valjean，也许是1823年，也许是滨海蒙特勒伊的Valjean。那时候的Valjean可没理由对他心存期待。那人付出尊敬，回报自己的却只有一只扼住他咽喉的手。

他仿佛重溯了时间，重新获得了一次同Madeleine说话的机会，告诉他自己此时希望对他说的、很久之前就该对他说的话。

“Valjean，”他说，“我不恨你。”

Valjean只看了他一眼就移开了视线。他沉默了很长一段时间。

“我真的自由了？”最后他问道。

“As a bird.”

“Really……”

他浑身上下仿佛都在感叹“我真是做了一个怪梦啊”。他的目光漫无目的地打量着车内，带着一种谨慎的惊奇，好像他之前从未见过这样的东西似的。最后，那双眼睛惊奇地看着街上的景色。他望着行人来来往往，带着孩童般疏离的好奇。

“我们在巴黎吗？”他的语气听起来好像十分惊喜。

“没错。”Javert说。

顿了顿。

“我们要去哪儿？”

“家。”

“噢。”他没再问了，仿佛接受了这个答案。但他仍然不确定地打量着四周，好像他的自由随时都可能溜走，又被抛回那个美梦之外的、满是痛苦与铁链的世界。

几分钟过去了。Valjean注视着窗外。渐渐地，他脸上那种古怪的神情——就像个懵懂无知的幼童那般——缓缓消失了。他变得心事重重起来，接着垂头丧气。“我很抱歉，”他轻声道，脸上又笼上了愁绪。“我只是有时候……有点儿迷糊。”

Javert严肃地看着他。“你没什么可道歉的。”他这么说，也这么想。

“谢谢。”

 

***

 

他们到达时，日头已经快落下去了。

他们走下马车，Gillenormand的宅邸出现在眼前，Valjean肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下。

“N-no,”他说，“这是——我以为我们是去——我不能来这儿！”

“你当然能。”

“不，真的，我——我不能。我没法面对他们——”Valjean转身哀求地看着他，“送我去武人街吧，je t'en supplie——”（“我求求你——”）

“你真是不可理喻。”Javert打断道，“你的女儿女婿住这儿，我把你交给他们。经过了这些事，我是不可能让你一个人回你那间老房子的。走吧。”他攥住Valjean的衣背（实际上是他自己的衣服），推了他一下。

Valjean闷闷不乐地跟在他身后，垂头丧气得像一只挨了打的狗。

Javert敲了敲门上那华美的羊头状铁环。

等人应门时，他回头看了一眼，发现Valjean在抖。

“你冷？”他问。

男人吓了一跳，回看向他。“什么？不，我……”他抬起一只手，有些惊讶那股颤栗流经。“啊。”他松了松姿势，胳膊背在身后，稍微站得直了一些，目光却低垂着。

就在这时大门打开了，穿着得体的门房走了出来。他在看到Valjean的一刻，似乎险些没掩饰住脸上的笑意。“先生们，”他问候道，点了点头。“少爷一直等着你们。他马上过来。”

于是他们有些尴尬地站在门口，听着左手边的螺旋楼梯上传来脚步声。

Marius急匆匆地出现了，差点绊了自己一跤，好在跑到门边时稳住了身子。他气喘吁吁地站着，先看了一眼Valjean，再看向Javert，一副急不可耐的询问样。

“他——？”

Javert沉肃地点点头。“他被赦免了。”

年轻人大喜过望地看着他，目光中迸发出无上的钦佩与感激。然后他突然冲上前，猛地张开双臂抱住Valjean，“父亲！”他叫道，把男人按向了自己的胸膛。

Valjean吓了一跳，显然对这样激烈的情绪毫无准备。他呆了片刻，最终胳膊也环上Marius的背，回抱了他。他的神情闪过一瞬间的痛苦和解脱。

就在Javert旁观这一切时，他又听见一阵脚步声从楼梯上传来；Cosette飞奔向他们，同她丈夫之前一样焦急。

她刹住脚步，裙摆在身前翻滚。她先看向她的父亲，发现后者丝毫分不出身来，于是看向了Javert。

“真的吗？”她轻声道，“他自由了？求求您告诉我是真的！”

“是真的。”

“啊！赞美主！”她的脸庞迸发出无与伦比的光辉。她冲上前，蓝色的裙缎如云层滚滚，紧紧抱住了Javert。“谢谢您，谢谢您先生！您是个圣人！我们怎么报答得了您呢？噢！他安全了，不用再逃了，不用再藏着他的真名字——哪怕全天下的金子也报答不了。啊，”她哭道，泪水浸湿了他的马甲，“我太害怕了！我以为也许再也见不到他了。他会离开我，他会——会——”她摇着脑袋，“那不公平；我该怎么活呢。上帝保佑您，探长！为您做的一切。”

在她说话期间，Javert一直在她的拥抱中僵硬地站着，身子尴尬地微微往后靠。他的脸上泛起红晕。“我不是——我只是……”他渐渐收了声，别开视线，眯了眯眼睛。然后他喘了一口气，挫败地放弃了挣扎。

让他如释重负的是，她最终放开了他，将注意力转向了他的父亲。她以同样的热情抱住他，以铺天盖地的泪水和亲吻、欢笑和哭泣紧紧包裹着他。Marius努力给自己挤了位置。而Valjean只能张开双臂，带着感动和羞赧，环抱住他的两个孩子。

Javert那件松松搭在他肩上的大衣，悄无声息地掉在了地上。

Javert同样悄无声息地走过去，把衣服捡起来，然后退到了一旁。他看着他们，看着不知所措的父亲，看着如释重负的女儿，看着欢欣雀跃的儿子。他明确地感觉到自己完成了一项使命——也许一项应当令他自豪的使命（虽然确切来说，比骄傲更打动他的是正确感）。这样幸福团聚的一家人——也早该如此——是因为他。他的胸中洋溢着满足。

然而，他看着他们又哭又笑地说个不停——尽管这欢乐归功于他——他却感觉自己应当退场了。这景象自有一种圆满在其中，而他——作为不再必要的执笔者——便将从这既成品中功成身退。

他把胳膊伸进衣袖，穿起大衣，没打招呼就走出了门外。

月光在花园流淌，堪堪能照见路旁含苞待放的玫瑰。空气中弥漫着一丝甜蜜的芬芳。

马车还在大门外等他。车夫躺坐在前座上小憩，帽子搭着额头，翘着脚，胳膊抱在胸前。

Javert踏过庄园门槛时，突然被人拽住了。一双强壮的胳膊从身后抱住了他。

他吃了一惊。他的面颊发烫，皮肤温热。

脑袋枕在了他的肩胛骨中央。

“谢谢你，”Valjean说。那声音轻柔又沙哑。男人的手指纠缠着他的衣料，愈发用力。“谢谢你。”

Javert——连他自己都没想到地——抬起了手，搭上了Valjean的手背。“没什么。”他听见自己的声音。然后他轻轻挣开了那人的怀抱，走向马车。

“Javert——”

他停下脚步。

“你会……来拜访的吧，对吗？”

Javert沉默了片刻。他微微转过头。“你想我来？”他小声道。

“想！我——”Valjean踌躇了；他仿佛有许多话要说——他心中有千言万语正奔涌而出——但他克制住了，仅仅说了句，“我非常想”。

Javert缓缓点了点头。“我尽力。”他深深吸了一口气，再次迈开脚步。“保重，Jean Valjean。”

那声音几乎是战战兢兢地自他身后响起。“你也是。”然后，是一声更温柔的，仿若喃喃自语：“Javert.”

 

***

 

Marius站在门廊上注视着Javert离开。

过了一会儿，他转身看向门房。“外公在哪儿？”他问，“你瞧见他了吗？”

“我想他是去花园里祷告了，少爷。”

“祷告？可他压根就不信上帝啊。”

那人只是看着他，耸了耸肩。

 

***

 

Valjean的目光一直跟着马车，直到它消失在夜幕里。

他听见身后一阵轻快的脚步踩在石子路上，走向他。不用回头他也知道那是Cosette。

“他怎么走得这么突然呀？”姑娘大声问道。

Valjean仅仅伤感地瞥了街道一眼，有些苦涩地笑了笑。“他就是这个样子。”

“是吗，”她双臂交抱，气哼哼地说，“这可有点儿不礼貌了。他对您说了什么呀？”

“没什么，Cosette。”

她撅了撅嘴，然后挽上他的手臂。“走吧，进屋里来。”

他有些不舍地迈开步伐。她一边摇了摇脑袋，一边说着“啊，他们太虐待您了。您看起来病殃殃的！他们上回让您吃饭是什么时候？饿您了吗？您脸上一点儿血色都没有。但没事儿，您进去，先舒舒服服地洗个热水澡，然后就热东西吃。我要给您拿身新衣服，还有刮胡刀，然后您就可以——噢，我想刚刚那是外公。”

的确，他们一走近门口，就听见大厅里拐杖敲着木地板的声音。

Gillenormand从角落冒了出来，身旁跟着Nicolette；老爷子风风火火地走向他们。“Fauchelevent！”他叫道，一把抱住了他。“噢，不对，这不是你的真名。Valjean！”

Valjean被他热情似火地攥着，神情茫然。

老爷子揪着他的双肩，退后两步，上下打量着他。“我的老天，你这是什么鬼样子。这两天在牢里受罪了？噢！总算出来了，他们说你被赦免了！赞美上帝。本来我还以为没希望，可他们做到了，那位探长，还有我的Marius。他们把你弄出来了。你回来了，我终于可以当面感谢你了。”

“我——”Valjean并不确定Gillenormands对他会是什么态度，但显然不该是这样。“什么？”

“Falchelevent！Valjean！你救了我的孩子；你去了那个吓人的街垒，从那恶心的下水道带回了我的小Marius！可你什么都没说！也不要回报！你竟然叫他们都不告诉我，你怎么敢！”他愉快地指责着他，又给了他一个结实的拥抱。“这下我可要唠叨个没完了。你居然还是个工厂主！还是个市长，我的老天呐！他们差点儿就给你颁十字勋章了。都要颁了，可你竟然拒绝了。干嘛要拒绝呢？这可真有点儿不可理喻。”

Valjean往后跌退一步，有些畏惧地低下头。“先、先生……”

“叫我Luc，”老爷子说，“别搞得那么生疏。怎么，你的闺女可嫁给了我的孙子。那你该是我什么人？你是我的姻侄，老天！你是我的姻侄，你救了我的Marius，你把可爱的Cosette给了咱们，还给了咱们六十万法郎，你是个了不得的人，我欠你太多了！快进来，快，去洗个澡，你闻起来臭死了。”

“外公！”Marius叫道，一脸嫌弃的难以置信。

Gillenormand先生连珠带炮地感叹了一大串，Valjean根本没法答一句话。他呆呆站着，傻乎乎地看着他。

“好了，”Marius继续道，“您都快把他吓晕了。我不是告诉您先忍耐一两天嘛。他今晚受得够多了，别打扰他。我说真的！Cosette，快带你父亲上楼。我还要去教堂接Toussaint回来，告诉她这个好消息。Nicolette——”

“我马上去烧洗澡水，先生。照您所愿。”

“好极了，做得好。等你忙完了这些，再给他准备点儿吃的吧。”他转向Cosette，“交给你了，亲爱的。”

他正准备去车房，但似乎又转念一动。“外公，您最好陪我一块儿去。”

“噢，想都别想。”老头子微微一笑，带着股顽劣的神情挥高了拐杖。“我要出门去把我家姑娘逮回来，把判决书扔在她那张没心没肺，涂脂抹粉的小脸儿上。”

Marius眨了眨眼。“行吧。只要您留他清静一会儿。”

Gillenormand转向Valjean，下巴高高扬起。“你知道吗，先生，她竟然觉得法律不会宽赦你？她怀疑得不得了，甚至可以说麻木不仁。她压根就不怎么信你。真的，这简直太不礼貌了，呃？你为咱们付出了这么多。”

“呃，外公，”Marius插嘴道，“真的有谁告诉过她这些事吗？”

老头子的神情茫然了一瞬。“噢，对喔。难怪她那个态度了，对不？”

Cosette压下一声轻笑。

Marius看上去一副完全不想认识这家人的模样。

“对！”Gillenormand说，“那我要跟她长谈一番了。你知道她跑哪儿去了不？”

Marius抓了抓脑袋。“我想是去Vaubois小姐家了。”

“啊！好极。我要揪着她耳朵把她拎回来。”

“别这样啊。”

“跟我一块儿去？兴许好玩儿得很哩。”

“我——”年轻人叹了口气，“噢，好吧，好吧。我看我还是去吧。”

“棒。走走走，咱们回来路上去接那外省老太婆就行了。”

当所有人各就各位散去，Jean Valjean一个人站在门口，身边只有他的女儿。他一寸地都没挪过。

“啊呀，他们都把您给吓呆了，”她同情地柔声道，又挽起他的胳膊，带他进屋上楼，去他的卧室。“您得原谅他们。他们都是为了您好，就是太容易激动了，也不像我这么了解您。我知道您更喜欢安静。别担心，我保证今晚不会有人再来打搅您了。您肯定累坏了吧。”

Valjean只能感激地朝她一瞥，紧了紧她的手臂。

她也捏了捏他的胳膊，又亲亲他的脸，吃吃地笑了起来。“啊，”她说，“您该刮胡子了。”

 

***

 

Javert坐在马车里，目光追随着夜晚的街道，思绪起伏。

他的脑海似乎在一瞬间发生了翻天覆地的变化。

世界在这一年来，头一次有了意义。

世界有了意义。

法律并非盲目。它能够认识到自身的缺陷，能够力臻周全、酌情判决。那么，只要法律努力追寻公正，哪怕并非出于本愿，二者就仍然一致。

如果一个人站出来对抗不公，他的声音是有可能被听到的。人可以改变，社会也可以改变，只要他们始终清醒认知自身，以及自身潜在的缺陷。

而当这样的愿望星火燎原，世界便是宽宥而包容的；它能洞见人性光谱中的灰色地带，也能洞见其缤纷。

法庭，即法律，承认了他的见解、他新得到的观念并非无足轻重。它们值得考虑，同时意义非凡。

所以他没有错，在行使权力时考虑周全算不得失职——不，也许那就是他的职责本身：追寻公正，检视、量度法律以达成公正。那么，他的目的，他出于法律的职责，并非误入歧途。这条路仍然是有价值的，而他选择继续走下去。

他曾以为自己犯了个大错，当他放走Valjean而非逮捕他的一刻，他便玷污了自己，背离了自己的初衷。他解释了这个行为背后的理由，又或者如何缺乏理由，而法庭认为这个解释合情合理而非荒唐可笑。他也没有违背长官的意志，他的长官们在他的坦承中认可了他的判断。他没有受到谴责。他没有疯。他没有做错。

他曾超越法律，依从自己的良心抉择了正确的路，而如今，法律向他证明了，它也能做同样的抉择——证明了它的自我建构允许它做同样的抉择。所以，服务于法律并不违背他自己的良心；这两者能够同心协作，也注定如此。

突然间，Javert惊讶地发现他的灵魂中不再有任何争斗了。世界不再与己博弈，而是团结一致达成了共识。一切边界都来自于旧习本身，一切鸿沟终将填平。当足够的努力朝向它，便能穷山距海，无远弗届。

某种古怪的感觉涌入他的心口。那是他很长一段时间没有感受过的东西。他皱了皱眉。那是……满足。是清晰。是骄傲。骄傲于一项工作得以圆满完成，骄傲于正义——真正的正义——得以伸张，而他就是那个伸张者。

上帝，他几乎都快忘了那是一种怎样的感觉！他惊异地陶醉其中。

他一边惊奇着，一边伸向大衣的胸兜，掏出了他的鼻烟盒。

而他诧异地发现，连同盒子一块儿掉在他腿上的，还有一张对折的小羊皮纸。

他眨眨眼，捡起那张纸，打开了它。周围实在太黑了，他不得不等马车经过一盏街灯时才看见上面写了什么。他眯着眼，刚刚能看清上面的文字。

“谢谢你。”上面写道。是Valjean的笔迹。

Javert沉默地盯着那几个字。

他想了一会儿才记起这张纸条是从哪儿来的。他突然咧嘴笑了；那是个凶猛而迷人，却又无法抑制的笑。他无声地轻笑着，垂下脑袋，额头贴上那张羊皮纸。

等他终于平复下来，最后看了一眼那张纸条，又把它对折好，重新揣回衣兜。然后他弹开了小银盒的盖子。那是Valjean很久以前送给他的。

他拿出这个盒子许多次，反复思量，但没有一次打开过。从他收到那天起就没打开。他仅仅审视着盒盖的设计——那精美繁复的罗盘雕饰。他凝视着它，拇指摩挲过上面的刻痕，然后又把它扔回兜里，不去使用。

但今天他打开了。

一年以来里头一次，他捏起了一撮鼻烟。

他一只胳膊垂在马车窗外，望着那金色街灯下往后退去的街道。他感到——究竟怎么形容呢？

平和。

他不知道自己以前是否有过这样的感受。这种体会是……前所未有的。

夜色清凉。空气中，甚至整个世界，都满溢着无限可能的光辉。

这也许是Javert一生中头一回，真正地、深深地，品尝到了快乐。

他用手背敲了敲窗玻璃。

“车夫，”他说，“换个方向。去塞纳河。”

 

***

 

满月高悬在河流上。已经有一阵子没下雨了，河浪低平徐缓，温柔的月光粼粼映照着河面。

Javert打发了马车，朝着岸边慢慢走去。他沉思地望着河水，手抚过河墙光滑的墙砖——上面还留着白日里阳光的暖意——他心中浮起了一股乡愁，仿佛这河是他的一位故人，抑或他童年的故乡。

他想起那些夜晚，那些他以为这个世界永远丧失意义的夜晚。太多的矛盾与怀疑，他根本无法继续前行。这一生再没有可走的路了。他想起那些夜里Valjean紧紧抱着他，低声安抚他。那人握着他的手，让他相信无论如何，这世上仍有一些东西是值得人活的。哪怕他还不知道那是什么。

可这个东西！这就是那样东西。一直如此，总是如此——是他对公道的追寻。

他曾满心惶恐地以为，他再也不晓得什么是公道，或者该怎样追寻公道。他的确曾将公道当作法律，可后来却发现，两者并不是一回事。可如今，他证明了两者同样可以是一回事，只要一个人不在追寻中迷失自我，不为条文与传统所蒙蔽。

因此，他依然可以通过执法服务于公道。这一认知带给他的解脱是无可限量的。

他凝望着河流，自顾自地笑了起来。他垂下脑袋，既忍俊不禁，又沮丧不已。

他们可能把他逐出警署。

没被关进疯人院（就像Toussaint之前提到过的）确实很幸运。Gisquet其实知道他自杀未遂——至少知道其中一次——却什么都没说。这件事本身就堪称奇迹。

他曾经疑惑，为什么在他做了这一切之后——他之前那样不稳定的精神状况，还有六月写的那张纸条——在这一切之后，他们仍然认为他适合做一名警察。也许归功于他无可挑剔的个人记录，他们太高看他了，以至于必须严肃考虑他在Jean Valjean一案上的见解——毕竟这是他最擅长的领域——但他们也不该认为一个如此易于藐视规则，如此意志不坚的人，还是他们想要的执法者。

然而。

他们表明了改变并非没有可能，宽恕并非难以想象。归根究底，伸张正义仍是他们真正的目标。他们也许会在途中偶尔踌躇，但总归会认识到这点，重回正路。而无论有没有他，他们都将继续如此。只要这世上还有人寻求理解，寻求真实，寻求公平，无论世界如何，他们自己如何，都永远有希望迎来更好的明天。

他惊讶地发现，哪怕他们开除了他，只要他怀揣着这样的认知，他都是心满意足的。也许他得另谋生路，也许他得干一些粗活，或者做一些信仰全无用武之地的事，但这于他而言再无关紧要。

说真的，难道他在滨海蒙特勒伊时不正接受并要求了自己的革职么？难道他不同样心满意足，只要公道得以伸张？难道他不已经甘愿另谋职业，哪怕前途未知？他已经做过一次——或者，至少准备那么做了——他就能再做一次。只要他继续找下去，天无绝人之路。这是他同Valjean一起的时光教给他的。

他曾长久地质疑自己的目标。质疑着为什么，这冥冥之中的安排——如果真有的话——要把他从河中救上来。质疑着自己的生命能有什么益处，或者带来过什么益处。

但哪怕他脚下的土地此刻碎裂了，他被逐出警署；哪怕他的姓名从此被抹去——哪怕他存在的意义仅仅是为了去救一个好人，为社会树一面镜子——他也会说，他对自己再无遗憾。这足够了。他行了善。

在这世界的全新昭示中，既然任何人都有望重获新生，那么当然也会有他的一席之地。

Javert从衣兜里拿出他的警徽，将它展露在月光之下。他想着可能即将到来的革职，便想把这小玻璃片扔进河里。但他仅仅注视着上面的文字，自嘲地笑了一声。无论会发生什么，无论接下来要面对什么，他都不会再把任何东西扔进河里了。他撇了撇嘴，把警徽揣回大衣口袋里。

他从未后悔过一件事。

他转过身，背对着塞纳河，启程回家。

 


	33. 何去何从

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean开始适应他突如其来的自由；Javert被叫去署长办公室。

 

_“人生在世就是如此，有什么坏事自己也毫无办法。有时候，坏事发生了自己还莫名其妙，可是等到发生之后，你就不得不跟着做别的事。一误再误，弄到最后全盘皆输，什么事都不是你心里所要做的，一辈子也回不了头。”_

_——尤金•奥尼尔_

 

 

***

 

复原如果要有一个简单的仪式，清涤身心是第一步——不只清洗躯体，也净涤精神

Valjean擦拭着牢狱带给他的皮肤与灵魂的尘垢。他的动作几乎是狂暴的，他并不知道为什么。他粗暴地擦着自己，一道道红印如划痕般横亘在他的胸膛，他的手臂。有那么一瞬间，他似乎觉得自己甚至能把那皮肉上的伤疤一道刮去，虽然他心知是妄想。

某种在他心口逐渐累积的东西终于滚滚化入血液，烧沸，升腾，从他口中宣泄而出。他将脑袋埋入水下，尖叫。气泡沿着他的面颊浮上水面，翻搅着。他感到压抑的释放，在他内心深处抓挠数十年的东西喷薄了出来。他把肺里的空气排空了，仍不愿浮出水面，而是牙关咬紧牙齿打战。眼泪和水混在了一块儿。

当终于忍受不了时，他才猛地扬起头，深深吸了一口清凉的空气，喘息地坐着。喘息声渐渐变成哽咽，哽咽又变成压抑的啜泣。

他的手再次捏过毛巾，颤抖地擦拭着自己，好像这个动作能带给他解脱。最后，他把脸埋进湿毛巾中，热度渗透进他，凌乱的呼吸平息了下来。

他尽可能深地吸进一口气，然后颤巍巍地吐了出来，洗掉头发上的皂沫。他半浸在温水中，双手托着脑袋，手指纠缠在白色的发卷间，享受着再度呼吸的感觉。

房间内弥漫着花的香气，让他仿佛重回人间。仿佛他站在深渊边缘迷失了片刻，才刚刚抬起目光移开视线。仿佛他的生命之火下一刻就要熄灭，闷燃着，一点一点被灰烬埋葬；突然间微风吹过，呛鼻的焦烟散开，火苗又重新呼吸着升腾而起，直指天空。

Valjean不晓得自己在那儿坐了多久，水蒸气浸透了皮肤。

他发现自己在想Javert。想着那个男人如何挡在他与法官之间，就像大天使长现了身；那人展开黑色的双翼，为他遮去其他人的目光。那双冰蓝色的眸子望着他。那像锋刃一般的眼睛，怎么会如此温柔？他从未见过那样的眼神，当他此刻回想，他的心脏也随之震颤。从没有人那样看过他。他甚至不知道那个眼神意味着什么，但他的灵魂深处，既感到惶恐，又为其诱惑。

那个男人弃自己的事业和名誉于不顾，冒着失去一切的风险，为他站出来……他说的那些话！上帝。Valjean一想到其中的决绝，就浑身发颤。

最后他长长地叹了一口气，向后靠了靠，脑袋枕在木桶边缘，胳膊垂在两侧。

他揉了揉脸，发现胡茬已经长得十分浓密了。他便从旁边的凳子上取了一把刮胡刀。

年轻时候的Jean Valjean是不留胡子的，还蓄长发。在船坞他剃光了头，发茬不平整地贴着头皮——脸上却满是胡须，只让他的外貌显得愈发骇人。等主教救了他，决心彻底抛弃旧日生活时，他便全部刮掉了；既为了更好地隐藏身份，也为了远离牢狱的回忆。然后，他成了Fauchelevent，留回了一点胡子——即便那样，也是修剪得非常整齐的——好叫旁人不会把他当成曾经那个刮掉胡子，又或者满脸须发的人。这张脸本身便是他自己的面具。

他女儿刚才的一句话，以及过去几天的牢狱生活，让他下意识地联想到了那个形象。突然间，他发觉苦役的耻辱全都重回了脸上。他满脸胡须的模样叫他想起了在土伦的岁月。他不是那个人，他不是，他不是，他不是——那个人了，他是另一个人，他是另一个，他——

剃刀急切地贴上下巴，手指在那股狂劲中，根本无法保持平稳。

短短的白色须发飘满了木桶，在水面的皂沫中几不可见。

Valjean用水泼了泼脸，双手又摸上去，手下的皮肤重新变得光洁。

他不是很久之前那个土伦的恶徒。他不是那个人，不是那个野蛮的、硬心肠的狂热分子；他是——

他想把刮胡刀扔开，却在那刀面的光亮中瞥见了自己的模样。那是一张近乎陌生的脸；他快认不出自己了。

他不再是个逃犯。不用再隐藏这张脸。

他二十年的生命都被称呼以号码或诨号，另二十年也从不曾听过自己一声真名。他的耳朵不惯于听，他的嘴巴也说不出来；在自己脑海中回想令人忧郁，从旁的人口中听到便意味着死期。

他隐姓埋名了几十年，对于自己，他已是一个陌生人。

而如今，四十年来头一次，警方不再追捕他。再不用受铁窗和铡刀的威胁，生命的背景色上再没有这样的阴霾笼罩。

他自由了。

许久以来，他已经忘记了自由的滋味。不再担惊受怕的日子是什么样的呢。

而刹那间一切都过去了。他的身前显出一条路，他不用在荫蔽中绕道而行。Jean Valjean再也不是个罪犯；人们认可他是个善良的、正派的人。他被准允重返社会。

他甚至很难全然理解这一切。这与土伦颁给他黄护照是不同的。他没有必须展露人前却意味着耻辱的通行证。他不用再为他过去是谁，或者做过什么而饱受轻蔑。他不会再被人拒之门外，啐在脸上。

而最最不同的是：他不再独自一人。有人爱他——意外中的意外是！——他们恰恰知道他是什么人，却不怕他。Cosette。Marius。Javert。

他闭上眼睛。

他还记得他曾画地为牢，将自己囚禁其中。如今一把钥匙扔向了他。是否打开这扇门取决于他自己。他被困了那样久，久到已经不晓得铁窗外的模样。这几乎令他恐惧。让自己拥有正直的自由，让自己为人所知，让自己暴露于光天之下——光想一想已是件艰难事。他几十年的秘密也是他几十年的铠甲。

终于，法律对他说“你可以成为你自己了。”他却惊愕地回答，“可我是谁？”

他最终被准允成为法维洛勒的Jean Valjean，却不知道那个人是谁。如果不是那个逃犯，不是那个旧苦役犯，他还能是谁？Madeleine？Fauchelevent？不。所有名字都是他的伪装，他曾是那些人——他们是他，却也不全然是他。他将一张面具戴了许多年，却记不起自己本来的面目。

在这个世上，他突然能成为任何人，做任何事，却完全失去了方向。

这个周身伤痕累累的人是谁？还没进船坞之前的那个人是怎样的？一个伐木工？一个弟弟？一个舅舅？这些身份对他来说都太过陌生。那个人是什么样的？他的希冀，他的梦想又是什么？他的热望？Valjean不知道。那时的他仅仅生存着，却从未活过。他对未来毫无期盼；期盼只会让灵魂陷入痛苦，因为期盼无法实现。

所以，当他自我审视时，他发现除开社会与命运烙向他的身份，他不认识自己了。

他睁开眼，凝视着刀面上的那个投影。那个人也回望他，麦色的皮肤，银白的发丝。这个人有着一双琥珀色的眸眼，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的白发。

这个人是谁。他凝视着，凝视着，凝视着。

你的名字叫Jean Valjean，他告诉自己。

在这个名字之下，他尝到了一种前所未有的自由滋味。他的嘴唇覆着甜意，他惊奇地品尝着。

你的名字叫Jean Valjean。

 

***

 

他把头发擦干，穿好衣服，走向门口，手指却在门把上停住了。他发觉事到如今，自己还不知道该怎样面对他们之中任何一个——在他们知晓了他的一切之后。他猜想他们正等着他说些什么，但他真的不想跟任何人说话，尤其是他们。

他转过身，滑坐在床边的墙角，脑袋抵着膝盖。

过了一会儿，一阵敲门声响起。响第一次时他没回答，响第二次时他才疲惫地说了句“请进”。

Cosette轻手轻脚地走进来，关好门。她站在门边等着，双手绞在身后，还提了只篮子。“Papa？”

“我在这儿。”

“您还……好吗？”

Valjean微微抬起头，张开嘴正想回答，却突然停住了。然后，他第一次放任了自己的诚实。“不好。”

她的目光落向地面。“我给您带了晚饭，”她轻声说，“您肯定饿坏了。”她走了过去，把篮子放下来，看他没应声，便继续道，“Marius和外公还没回来，我猜他们要把姨妈的耳朵都给说掉。Toussaint回来了，但她说等您休息好了再过来看您。我也告诉其他人不用过来。所以今晚不会有人再来打扰您。”

她同情地蹙了蹙眉，注视着他，然后又走近了一些，在他跟前跪下身子，双手搁在腿上。

Valjean仍然蜷坐在那儿，头发遮掩着眼睛。但他还是抬脸看着她，神情倦怠而困恼。

“哇哦，”她捂住嘴，突然有点磕绊。“您全给剃掉啦。我还……从没见过您这个样子。看起来可年轻多了。”

她的声音里明显有股不安，想必这变化带给她的。Valjean立马觉得有些难堪，又把头埋了回去。

“他们告诉了你多少？”最终他问道，“——关于我的事。”

“关于您的事？没人告诉我什么，只说您很久以前偷过东西，然后越了狱。”

“我明白了。”

“可papa，我不在乎。那是我遇见您之前很久远的事了，不是吗？我知道您是个好人。”她坐直了些，手交叠在腿上，可怜巴巴地看着自己的手。“我只盼您没瞒着我，”她叹声道，“我晓得您为什么这么做，可——可我想总会好过些吧，假如我知道的话。对我们俩都是。您……一定特别害怕，要是有人来安慰安慰您就好了。可您把我蒙在鼓里，我根本不明白我们为什么要做那些事。”

“我不会怕您，”她说，“我从没怕过您，片刻都没有过。甚至您从树林深处走出来，拉起我的手的时候。那时我对您可一无所知呀。”她自嘲地轻笑一声，“您知道的，我——我那会儿吓坏了，就那天晚上。我觉得树林里肯定有怪物。天又冷又阴森，我觉得我被什么野兽给盯上了。我都要哭了。可您出现了，突然间我就觉得——我无法解释——很安全。”

“我几乎快忘了那段日子，”她坦承道，“我以为我也想忘掉。可有一天，它们全都回来了。那个酒馆。那片树林。孟费郿。那时看起来我好像一辈子都得担惊受怕，那么悲伤，那么孤独。可您的出现就像一道魔法。以前从没有人为我说过话。从没有人对我那么好过。”笑声逸出了她粉嫩的嘴唇。“你买了我织的长筒袜，他们就没法再叫我干活儿了。您还给我买了那个漂亮的大洋娃娃。第二天一早我的鞋子里还有一枚金路易。我知道是您放的。我本来不怎么相信圣诞老人，但是，啊，您让我愿意相信了。我想象中的他就是您的样子。就跟童话故事里一样，您一挥手，我就飞去了另一个世界，一切都变得美好了起来。”

“所以，我想说的是……就算您告诉我您是谁——您在过去做了坏事也好，被警方通缉也好——我都不会怕您。说真的，遇见您一直是我生命中最好的事。在那之前，我——”

她顿了顿，蓝眼睛在地面徘徊片刻，然后对上了他的。“您之前说，是我教会了您如何去爱。但，您瞧，我并没有教给您什么。您出现以前，我甚至都不晓得爱是什么样的，又怎么能教会您爱呢？”

Valjean看着她，然后又垂下了目光，面容忧郁。“你的母亲爱你。”

“我知道。可我不记得了。您给我的，是我记忆中第一份感情。”

他缓缓点了点头。两人沉默地坐了一会儿，谁都没有看向对方。

“那么，”Cosette说，“这是您的真名了？Jean Valjean？”

又点了点头。

“念起来有点儿傻。”

他撇嘴一笑，抬起脸，自嘲而苦涩地移开目光。“是我父亲的名字，”他说，“绰号吧，我猜。‘Voilà Jean’。”

她勾起嘴角，忍住一声笑。“啊。”她撅了撅嘴，似乎想到了什么。“所以，那时您让我叫您‘Jean 先生’……”

Valjean挑起眉。“我……对。”

“我一直好奇您为什么让我那样叫。就好像您随口起了个名字似的。”

“我很抱歉，”他坦承道，“之前一直想疏远你，还总那么唐突。我从没好好对你解释过。就好像……某种预防手段，对我们俩都是。”

她的神情再次严肃起来。“您知道，您现在想说什么都行的吧。你的家人，您的过去。所有您曾经不敢告诉我的，都可以。一个人要藏着那样多的秘密几十年，实在太辛苦了。”

Valjean吸了口气，颤抖着吐出。阴郁笼上了他的眸眼。“我没想过你会知道。我本来准备瞒着你一辈子——它太可怕了，所以我……从没考虑过该怎么对你说。或者如果你知道了，除了害怕之外还能有什么反应。我一直以为你会……”

“会如何？”

“我不知道。我从没敢多想一会儿。我不觉得能有什么好的结果。现在你……接受了——我真没料到。我没想过这样的结局，它肯定不——”他注视着自己的手掌，“——不是这样的。不是现在这个样子。所以，很奇怪。我觉得我什么都不知道了。这一切中哪一样都不该发生。”

Cosette非常严肃地打量了他片刻。“可难道您现在不高兴么？”

“我——”他紧紧闭上眼睛，侧过脸，轻声道，“上帝，我当然高兴。”他的喉头开始哽咽。他尝试着吞咽了一下，但没有用处。“我只是——我只是不知道该怎么……我不知道该何去何从了。”

她咬了咬下唇，然后张开双臂，将他紧紧地贴向自己的胸口。“我们一块儿来解决，”她承诺道，“我们现在有得是时间，您也不用再忧心什么了。”

Valjean回抱住了她。在他的怀抱中，她的身形是那么娇小，那么轻盈。“You still love me？”他哽咽着。比起疑问，更像一句述说。

“Always.”

话已说尽了。他只能将她抱得更紧，额头抵在了她的肩膀。

 

***

 

庭审第二天，Javert回到警署，不出所料地被告知署长要见他。他叹了口气，提心吊胆地走在西堤岛上。他沿着耶路撒冷街，穿过森严的石拱门，走进警署隐蔽的庭院。直到此时，他才真实地感受到了什么叫无地自容。

他不得不强撑起意志，才敢打开办公室的门。哪怕到了现在，他仍然觉得自己没准备好。

那个人会说什么？会对他做什么？他的命运又是什么？

有多少人知道了他做的事？

“署长先生，”他低声道，脱下帽子，眼睛看着地面，“听说您要见我？”

“啊，Javert，你来了。”Gisquet从椅子上起身，闲庭信步地走了过来，站在屋子中央。他勾起一根手指，示意Javert走近些。

Javert向前迈出一步。

男人又勾了勾手指。

Javert照做了，尽管心里不太舒服。他们之间的距离对于上下级来说，已经近得过分了。想来会有什么激烈的质询和争吵，这个人希望小声些，以免被他人听见。

他努力地说出了这句话。“您是要……开除我么？”

男人一脸茫然。“什么？”他歪过头，眉心皱起。“不！你怎么会觉得……？”他突然笑了起来，摇了摇脑袋，“算了，没什么。我知道你脑子里都在想些什么。说真的，Javert，你谦卑太过了，有时候真叫人受不了。”

Javert突然想起似乎前些时候他对Valjean说过类似的话。如今这话竟然被人如数奉还，还是从署长口中，实在让他目瞪口呆。

“不，”男人继续道，“我是想跟你谈谈之前发生的事。昨天我有个会要开，走得匆忙，你那会儿也不方便说什么。不过现在可以畅所欲言了。我想你肯定有不少要问的。”

Javert下意识地张开嘴，看了他一会儿才发出声音。“我——您——”他抓了抓脑袋，眼神疯狂地四处游离着。“那天晚上——您看到了！还有那张留言！您为什么不——？我不明白；您为什么还会觉得我能够履职，我——”

“关于这个问题，我相信已经向你表达了无数次我的态度，”Gisquet镇静地反驳道，“我那么说，就那么想。”

Javert呆呆地瞪着他。“可……”

“打住，”署长说，“我们别再说开除的话了。来谈谈那件案子——还有你的留言。”

“留言！”他重复道，“天呐！我都给忘了。您干嘛不提呢？”

“我是打算提啊，结果你跑到我办公室，让我开除你，”Gisquet叹声道，揉了揉后颈。“——我觉得再提就不合适了。然后，过了一段时间，就……”

他摇了摇头。“啊，不重要了。我不会为此责备你。我只是惊讶你会表达出那样的观点，更别说心里还真是那么想的。我没料到你会有那种担忧。但也许你不该为此受责。我甚至很高兴看到你还能在执法过程中投入这样的思考，毕竟那是职责范围以外的事。”

“事实上，我在触碰这个话题时的犹豫，我并不知道它来自什么地方，也没有特别的理由。那张留言读起来有点儿像离职交涉——在我跟你谈话后，我发现它就是那个意思。但我不想你辞职；我想你留下来。所以我不提那件事。”

“我不明白您为什么——我在您面前丢脸丢得够多了！为什么您还考虑让我——”

“Javert——”

“——让我回警署，甚至还继续——”

“Javert.”

一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，阻止他继续说下去。

“你没有——”署长揉了揉自己的脸，疲倦地叹了口气。“你没有让自己蒙羞。那种事……当一个人无比绝望的时候——当一个人走到某种绝境，只能……我——Javert，那个人是值得同情的，而不该受到责备。你懂吗？”

Javert的脸色黯淡了下来。“您的意思是，您让我继续留在岗位上，是出于同情。”

“不，那不是——”男人捏了捏鼻梁，闭上眼睛。“我让你留下，是因为我需要你。因为你工作出色，胜过了大多数人。除了你自己固执己见，我看不出你哪里没有价值了。这是毫无道理的。毫无道理，Javert。你的自我怀疑太过了。你把根本不是缺陷的东西当作缺陷。你是个有用的人，你的初衷是好的，所以我努力想留下你。这就是原因。”

“我明白自己对您也许有几分用处，”Javert苦涩地说，“我不明白的是，为什么在您亲眼目睹——目睹了我的精神有多反常后，还会这么认为。”

Gisquet叹了口气。“Javert，要是你以为你是警署里第一个体验过这种危机的人，那你就太孤陋寡闻了。一时的矛盾不是把让人扫地出门的理由，何况受害者只有他自己啊。我很高兴看见你走出来了。也许——我想也许不提那件事更好。”

Javert冷静了些，仔细思量着他的话。然后轻轻点了点头，眼睛看着地。

Gisquet观察着他，以及他的沉默。“啊，”他叹声道，声音变得更轻柔了，“你来见我那天晚上很困扰，是吗？”

Javert皱起眉，羞愧地看向一边。

“抱歉，我不是有意监视你。我没想过会看到什么，我明白。可你总不能大半夜衣冠不整又病恹恹地敲开一个人的门，自我谴责一顿，又一句话不说地跑掉，怎么能让人不担心呢。真的，我很担心你！我当然会跟上来了。”

“也许看见你安全了，我就该回去，可我怎么能确定？”他重重地叹了口气。“无论如何，你不用为那晚发生的事羞耻。我绝没有为此低看你。我们都是人，总会有这些事的。你也不用担心，我没有告诉任何一个人，也无此打算。但看在上帝的份上，Javert，要是你再陷入那种状况……”

“我知道，”Javert轻声说，“如果再发生那种事，我会离开警署。我不会再为此打搅您——”

Gisquet一把揪住他的领子，强迫他看向自己的脸。

Javert吓了一跳，面露窘迫。

“那—不—是——”Gisquet一字一句地说，“我的意思。”

“我的天，”他松开手继续道，在房间踱起步来，“听听你自己说的什么？我刚才说的话你都没听进去？为什么你总是要下意识自我谴责？不，我要说的是，你应该敞开你的困扰，不要封闭在自己的痛苦中，觉得世界一片黑暗无处可去，只能靠自我了断来结束你的煎熬！”

他挥起一只手，暴躁地比划着。“去他妈的谦卑和自尊——你都看不见你在警署还有朋友吗？找个人好好聊聊，傻瓜！我不想再听见什么自杀的话了。听清楚了吗？”

Javert缓缓红了脸。他低下头——埋得非常、非常低。

“很好！”Gisquet说，在腰侧拍了一下。“很高兴我们达成了共识。”他夸张地叹了口气，表情缓和了下来。“噢，别一副懊悔的样子嘛。好了，我没有要贬低你的意思。只是……咳，有时候你真的理智过度了，明白么？不过没什么，就——就照顾好你自己吧。”他顿了顿，等着Javert那副垂头丧气的模样稍稍松缓些。

“谈谈那件案子吧，”他说道，换回了Javert刚进门时的那副职业化表情。“你替那个人辩护得很好。起初我看到你那样讲话，还十分诧异。我以为你最后一刻出现，是为了证实他的罪名。可你之后说……”

他移开目光。“说真的，他这件案子本来是没有希望的。我完全不认为判决会有什么异议。但你的辩词很聪明，也很得体——这值得表扬。我的确深受震撼。我后来在想，要是我不出面，会不会动摇判决。我想会的。无论如何，我都愿意这样相信。”

“但无论结果是什么，我都得为你鼓掌。像那样站在所有人面前，明知他们的异议，明知每句话都会掀起轩然大波，还能保持如此镇静……的确十分了不起。而且，你的用词也——”他得意地一笑，“——相当狡猾。”

“那个人，那个Jean Valjean——我一走进法庭就觉得他面熟。”他解释道，“但他毕竟是个罪犯，我也把他当成普通的犯人。直到你为他辩护时，我才想起自己究竟在哪儿见过他。要是你不出现，我是不会为他说话的。而且，”他压低了声音，“我猜他们会把他送上断头台。”

这个念头，再一次让Javert僵住了。

那样的事几乎就要发生！

他能看到铡刀落下时那一闪而过的刀光，鲜血溅上雪白的头发——人群嘲讽笑谈着这场死刑。对他们而言，他不过是一个普通的罪犯，一个卑鄙的老恶棍，不值得任何善意或仁慈，不值得让人多想一刻。

他打了个颤。一阵反胃感攫住了他，他立刻把那个场景从脑海中抹去。

不，不；上帝，绝不能。

他吞咽了一下，喉头依旧发干。“我知道。”他咕哝着。

“就像你说的，在阿拉斯时头一次他已经判了死刑，”署长继续道，“我猜他被减刑是因为他选择自首，而且又是为了别人牺牲。当然，也许还跟国王陛下两次任命他当市长有关。要是陛下推荐当领导的人，竟然坏到非处死不可，看上去可太不光彩了。你该理解，那对舆论而言简直是一场狂欢。”

“但那时是路易十八，现在是路易•菲利普。除此之外，一次宽容是仁慈，但两次——两次就是包庇了。哪怕第一次下令的是他堂兄，不是他本人。所以，你瞧，你能出现是相当的运气。否则……”他摇了摇头，“算了，别再想这个了。我相信我们的干预会在未来证明其价值。”

Javert颔首。“我也相信如此。但是，先生，我还有一事不明。”

“嗯？”

“要是您不是为此而来，那么……您究竟为什么会出现在庭上呢？”

“噢！”男人露出一个笑容。“啊，那个啊，你瞧——我其实是参加了另一个庭的听证，刚刚散场。我刚好瞧见你经过，又注意到你进了旁听席，还一脸郁闷。我就好奇你要不是来这儿举证的，还能做什么。我可不觉得你会特意来一场庭审当观众。我好奇，就是这样。而且，我猜从去年开始，就有些格外留意你了——就那么一点。所以我坐在了你后面几排。”

Javert瑟缩了一下。“您是想告诉我您会出现在那儿——纯属巧合？”

“美丽的巧合。”他耸了耸肩，微微一笑。

“我的上帝。”

Gisquet笑出了声。“生活就是如此奇妙。”

“您得原谅我无法觉得这件事好笑，先生。”Javert叹了一口气，摇摇脑袋。“我——我还是不敢相信您——我的意思是，先生，您根本就不认识这个人。为什么您还会为他站出来，冒这样的风险，为一件您根本没法确定的事？我的证词也许有几分影响，但我只是作为个人，而他对您来说完全是陌生人。”

Gisquet想了想，眼神落在地面。他耸了耸肩。“也不能完全说我对他一无所知。我明白我在河边看到了什么。一个人也许有他的缺点，但他的本性，会在他以为没人瞧见的时候完全展露出来。而且我怀疑你们两个都不知道那晚还有第三个人在场。”

“他也许做过错事——甚至是大错，但……那是很久以前的事了。我不相信一个能有那样同理心的人会对社会构成什么威胁。也不觉得他还需要改造。再惩罚他有什么好处呢？我理解你对他的感受。”

“还有，”他说，突然笑了一声，“这样的事也不是闻所未闻嘛。怎么，我们可让一个逃犯领导了国家安保部二十年！”

Javert吃了一惊。

“要是改造仅仅是一种幻想，我们早在睡梦中被人捅刀子偷个遍了。”Gisquet说，“而且，要真有人为这种法外开恩的特案大惊小怪，公众发泄怒火的名单上，可有太多比你的Valjean排名靠前的人呐，哪怕故事不怎么真实。所以，用不着为此费神。”

“再说了，”他补充道，露出一个顽劣的笑容，“我对他施以援手真有那么奇怪么？他可救了我最优秀的警官。看起来还不止一次。”

Javert感到面颊发热。他低下头。“但——您亲自出面来……”

“我只是做我觉得应该做的事。”

过了一会儿，Javert才笨拙地点了点头。“没错，可这完全出于自愿，也完全出乎意料。所以——谢谢您，”他说，抬眼与男人对视了一秒。“我差点忘了道谢。谢谢您——真的。”

“不客气。下次见到那人时记得告诉他，我希望他好好表现。”

“我会的。”

“现在，赶快去给我抓几个犯人回来。”署长说道，冲他示意解散地摆了摆手。“我可听说你最近的工资减了不少啊。”

Javert朝他鞠了一躬。“先生。”

 

***

 

Jean Valjean不知不觉睡了一整天。

Cosette进来看过他，发现他躺在被子上就睡着了，还穿着外裤和马甲。他的呼吸轻浅，看上去却像是一个跑了几百英里的人。她打量着他的脸，确定他无恙后又拍了拍他的头发，才扯过一旁的被子搭在他身上，悄悄地关上了门。

等他终于醒来，已是他重获自由的第二个清晨。他还以为是头晚；自他两晚前蜷在床上后还没醒过一次，所以完全没有时间概念。

他翕动着睁开眼睛时，天还没有大亮。微弱的晨光从他卧室的长窗帘间渗了进来，但太阳还没有升上地平线。

Valjean什么都没想。经过漫长的休息后，他的大脑一片空白。身体虽然醒来，意识仍然混沌着。

他模糊地觉出发生了一件极重大的事，而后他想了起来，但他迟缓的大脑除了对记起这件事本身感到满意之外，就再无其它了。他本该大为震惊，但昏昏欲睡中，只剩下孩童般平和的惊奇。

他多躺了一会儿，陶醉在舒适当中：柔软的床垫，精美的床单，温柔地包裹着他身体的温度。他吸气，蜷起身，双手撑在身下，然后坐起了身子。他迷糊地揉了揉眼睛，发出一声长长的、困倦的叹息。

他凝视着逐渐变亮的晨光，屋子从幽蓝转向暖橘。他下床拉开窗帘，看着楼下的园子。

 

***

 

Toussaint刚从井里打了水，倒进锅里烧沸。她把一捆柴火塞进炉膛，又从橱柜取出火折子。这时，屋外的动静突然吸引了她的注意。

她停下手中的活儿，好奇地看向窗外。远远望去，Fauchelevent先生白发的身影出现在花园中，晨光将他镀上了一层玫瑰般的金色。

那人如行梦中——仿佛他徜徉其间的不是花丛，而是云端。走到一半时，他步伐渐缓，跪了下来。他把手放在膝上，眼睛不知正看向何处。

 

***

 

空气凝滞而温暖，天色晴朗。

Valjean跪坐在花园的小径上，面孔微微仰起，带着某种入定般的神情神游着。

如此平静！世界尚未开启一天的运转。

一只白色的小蛾子扑翅经过他，停在了一块石头上，慢慢张合着双翅。

而在高处的树上，鸟雀们试探着发出了第一声鸣唱，稀疏而相隔甚远：百灵鸟甜美地鸣唱两句；红胸脯的知更叽喳啭鸣着；茶腹鳾发出一声叫唤；夜莺婉转啼鸣；斑鸠发出低沉的咕咕声。

Valjean阖上双眼，专注地聆听着。每一处感知都浸入他的皮肤，就像蜂巢中金黄的蜂蜜。

他能闻见百合和忍冬的香味，还有身边成百上千种植物的芬芳。

如此生机勃勃！如此绿意盎然。

仿佛那位手执火焰剑的天使，朝他点点头，退身，准允他进入曾被长久拒之门外的天堂。

自由！他不晓得该拿它如何了。他是一个被放生草地的孩童；整个世界向他敞开，广阔而荣光闪耀，而他惊奇地站在大门外。

他将一切当作恩赐。阳光，天空，暖和的沙地，还有身下的河石。

对于常人而言不值一提的——极其普通的东西。对Jean Valjean而言，却是稀奇与狂喜。

一切似乎都如此遥不可及，美丽异常。这是个疯狂而甜美的梦境。他紧攥住每一缕光辉的纹绣，仿佛随时都会被人从身下抽走似的——又随时为它依然存在而感到惊讶。

自由了，再不受追捕，再不用逃亡！他拥有了这一切，一切再简单不过的美好。他能坐在阳光下，不用拖着铁链劳作，不必担忧那些提防的目光，或者突如其来的暴露。他不属于谁，不属于哪里——仅仅是存在着！他早记不起这些，记不起这样的感觉——这样全然的自由。上一次无忧无虑是什么时候呢？从未。他永远被困境追赶，他人生路上的每一步都在害怕。

可如今。他坐着，安全，稳定，为人接受，甚至为人尊敬！他再也不必害怕了。

他沉浸在这样的认知中，沉浸在鸟语花香，沉浸在暖洋洋的阳光里。有那么一瞬间，他几乎融为了花园本身的一部分；就像这土壤，这树叶，都是它的一部分。

然后他发觉一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。

他缓缓睁开双眼，抬眼望去。

Toussaint站在他跟前，神情柔和。她弯下身，一言不发地跪在他身边。

他看着她，不知道该说些什么。

她是如此熟悉的一个人——某种程度上令人安慰——可一切都被调了个头，又跟从前截然不同了。他甚至不晓得她会怎样看他，又或者别人是怎么告诉她的。一直以来，她对他的态度近乎尊崇——把他当成毫无错处的圣人。可现在，她会怎么认为呢？在她心中，他是个什么样的人？如果非要说的话，她真能理解其中分毫吗？

然而，她看向他的眼神，已经无需言语了。她什么都明白。

老妇人扭头朝向花园。“真是一条漫漫长路啊。”她嘟囔道。

Valjean想不出回答，只能盯着身下的石头。

“关于您的许多事，现在都说得通了。”

一阵微风拨动着树叶。

“如果你想走的话，我理解。”Valjean这么说道，无法看向她。

“可我干嘛要走啊？”

“我不是你之前答应为我工作时所希望的那个人了。”

她打量了他一会儿，然后闭上眼，无所谓地耸耸肩。“对我来说没什么不同。”她拍拍身子，站了起来。“好了，快走吧，我给您煮些鸡蛋，”她说道，拍了拍他的肩膀，“您一定饿坏了。”

 

 


	34. 解脱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean陶醉于自由；Marius决定为他办一场晚宴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱这一章！！！他俩太可爱了！！！

_“朋友间真正的交流是沉默。真正有价值的是心有灵犀。”_

_——Margaret Lee Runbeck_

 

 

***

 

两周过去了。

Valjean每一天都如置梦中。

Cosette和他重新打理起花园。

小两口无微不至地关心他，时刻注意他的每一个需求。他们随时随地都在问他好不好，想不想要这个，想不想要那个。

之前一直对他爱答不理的Gillenormand小姐，突然间也尽力同他有了交流。

而她的父亲则从以往的亲切友好变为大加钦佩。有许多次他都想倒一杯红酒或者白兰地，让Valjean好好聊聊他从前的生活。他还十分热衷于教Valjean玩惠斯特纸牌，不过后者历来不擅此道，因此兴趣缺缺。

他不得不抽身逃出来。他过了那么多年离群索居的日子，实在不惯于被人这般关注。他常常逃进花园，或者埋头于书本。他还是总忘记自己的处境——而每当他记起这全新的自由时，便会重新体验一遍那种如痴如狂的惊异。

到了夜晚，月亮升上天空，他都会抬眼望着繁星，然后想起Javert。他的心神俱颤。

 

***

 

他在脑子里过了一遍又一遍第一行该怎么写，但每次都不满意，都找不到合适的表达。他五分钟前打开了墨水瓶，到现在还没落下一个字。钢笔犹豫地悬在纸上，笔尖已经干了。

“探长，谨以此信向你致以问候。也许你可以考虑……”

他摇了摇头。

“Javert，我没法表达我有多……”

“我还没有找到机会正式向你道谢……”

Valjean叹了口气。阖上眼睛。

之前有多少次他给这个人写过、或者打算写信？突然间好似无从下笔了。

为什么会这样战战兢兢的？他确实一直有点儿害怕和他笔头交流，可现在……

他双手捂住了脸。

真的有任何语言能表达出他此刻的心情么？

他揉了揉脸，眼睛看向窗外。

“Javert，我非常高兴你能……”

他真正想说的不过一句“我想见你”。他感到这并非某种渴望，而是一种需求。但他没法这么说。他不知道自己该不该这么说。似乎有一些不合礼数，他想，虽然他并不明白为什么。也许仅仅是因为将这样的事直接宣之于口有些奇怪。

Javert是个内敛的人。Valjean心想太过直白的情感流露非但达不到目的，还会让这个人不舒服。

他眯了眯眼睛，吸气，缓缓吐出。

然后他蘸上墨水，动笔了。

 

***

 

Javert皱起眉，看着手中的信纸。

“Javert，”上面写道，“首先我得承认我实在不晓得该怎么开头。请原谅我。对于之前发生的一切，我的心情无以言表；还有点儿不知所措。——或者这么说吧，整个人都感觉呆掉了。

但无论如何，我还是要给你写信，因为Cosette和Marius——还有他们的祖父（我要活到他那个年纪绝对没那么精力旺盛）打算就这件事办个晚宴，他们非常希望你能参加。我当然也是如此。说实话，正因为有了你他们才有庆祝的机会。

要是你觉得这不符合你的风格，我也理解，不过并不是什么特别奢华的宴会。Gillenormand先生请了些他的朋友，我想Marius的律师同事也会到场。不管怎么说，都不会太过铺张或者太大规模。

其实就连我想到要出席这样的场合，都有些不自在。我得承认自己实在不擅于此道。可能到时候只能在那儿傻坐着，看其他人聊天，不晓得自己该干嘛。

或许，我们能一块儿傻坐着？

从那天后，我们还没机会好好谈一谈，我有特别多想对你说的——如果我知道该如何开口的话。

还有……我真的很想见你。如果你能允许。

宴会定在28号星期五晚Gillenormand（我的？）家。Marius叫大家六点钟到，之后是晚宴。

我希望你能来。

 

永远铭恩的，

Jean Valjean

 

附：你相信吗？这是我几十年来头一回写自己的名字。这份自由始终让我大感奇妙。”

 

Javert的目光有些不舍地在信纸上停留了一会儿。他的拇指摩挲过男人的签名，最后把信折了起来，放进了大衣内侧的胸包。

 

***

 

Valjean在看到他的一瞬间刹了脚。

Javert站在门厅，带着股警觉与谦卑混杂的神情打量着四周。他脱下帽子，夹在身侧。

那人穿了件淡蓝色的衬衫，与之相配的是一件灰色真丝马甲，双排银扣边用银黑绣线缀饰着树叶纹路，织工精美。当然了，衬衫外面还是他惯常的暗蓝色礼服，以及相称的长裤。

他的白色领结上齐整地固定着一根银色小别针，是纤长的十字星造型，最中央镶着一颗蓝珍珠。Valjean隐约地觉得那像是伯利恒之星，虽然他并不能完全确定其中象征。

男人的靴子似乎特地擦过了，透着光泽；髭须也比以往修剪得更整齐。

也许因为夏日的气温，Javert没穿他那件标志性的大衣，这让他出乎意料地显得可亲多了。更重要的是，他取下了腰带上安置警棍和佩剑的皮套，看起来好歹像一位出席晚宴的客人，而不是受雇来巡卫的（虽然他的站姿和目光还是像个警卫，Valjean不由得想着他甚至是否这样打扮过）。

他的头发一如既往的整洁，绑了惯常的马尾，但用蓝色缎带系了个蝴蝶结，尾端垂坠而下，扫过他的后颈。也许他用的就是当时武人街Toussaint房里的那根缎带。

Valjean最终发现，Javert也正望着他。他吓了一跳，突然察觉自己有多失礼。

Javert舔了舔嘴唇，有些不自在地移开目光。“我没那么多衣服，也不太习惯出入这样的场合，所以……我希望这身还过得去。”

“过得去！”他重复道，“天呐，当然不止过得去。不，Javert，你看起来——”他突然住了声，不确定自己将要出口的话。他眨眨眼，然后清了清嗓子。“你很好看。”

男人看了眼自己的马甲，带着股冷淡的好奇拽了拽那丝料。“真的？”

Valjean不清楚Javert是在问他，还是在自言自语。“真的。”

“嗯。”男人抬起目光，落在了他的衣服上。“您看上去也不赖嘛，先生。”

Valjean弹起眉毛。这时他才惊骇地想起自己正穿着国民自卫军的制服。他的面颊发烫。“这个，呃，不是我想穿的。我跟Cosette说了非常不合适，但……”

“但？”

他臊眉耷眼地盯着地板。“她把我其它衣服都藏起来了。”

Javert瞪着他，茫然了一瞬，然后忍下了一个介于嘲笑与喘息之间的声音。他咧嘴一笑，“你可养了个激进分子啊。”

“我不知道她从哪儿学的。”他自语道。

“噢！可不是。这可真是个谜。”

“什么意思？”

“没什么意思。”

Valjean皱了皱眉。

两人沉默了一会儿。

“不过，你穿起来还是挺好的，”Javert嘟囔着，眼睛盯向门框，好像突然对那儿很感兴趣了。“挺……德高望重。”

他笑了一下。“谢谢。但——说实话，我觉得我也没机会穿第二次了。他们随时都可能把我开除出去。”

“那是他们不对。他们会因此失去一个好人。不过……”他冲Valjean扬起头，唇角略勾，露出一个不善的笑，“——你本来也不是个乖乖听话的家伙。”

“无可抵赖。”

Javert的笑意加深了。然后那笑隐去，又变回了惯常严肃的神情。“之前我说对了么？”他问。

“呃？什么？”

“那晚你没收到命令。”

“自卫军？没有，呃——可以说没有。他们的确送到了武人街的邮箱，但那会儿没人打开。还是Toussaint嘀咕着街上打仗了，我才晓得那件事。”

“令人欣慰，”他叹声道，“我不想你故意违抗他们。”

Valjean蹙起眉，内心争斗着。“是这样，但——就算我真的收到了——要向一群孩子开火……我不知道我能不能……”

“你可幸好没陷入那种两难。”

他垂下脑袋。“是的。我没有向一个人开枪，我希望我永远不用这么做。”

“那我得为此干一杯。”

Valjean冲他微弱一笑。

“所以，”Javert低咕道，靴跟前后轻晃地点着地，“过得如何？你出来以后。”

“啊——考虑到相反情形，”他揉了揉后颈，“我过得相当好；谢谢你。要不是你，我——”他叹了口气，“你知道会怎么判的。”

两人尴尬地沉默了一会儿。

“我必须得为我上次的奇怪行为道歉，”Valjean低声道，“我脑子乱了，那会儿——最先是怕那件必然的事，然后，是不敢相信。我那会儿头脑不正常，一团乱麻。”

“你不用向我解释，”Javert严肃地说，“天晓得你那周究竟遭了什么罪。”

Valjean点了点头。他勉强一笑，冲着屋子内比划了一下。“你不进来吗？”

“噢。我还当我正替你守门呢。”

这回Valjean的笑容发自真心了。“Cosette和Marius会很高兴见到你的。我也——我真的非常高兴你能来。”

“呃，我承诺过会来拜访，不是么？我可是个说到做到的人。”

 

***

 

Marius和Cosette的确十分高兴见到Javert。他们穿着自己最好的衣服，无比感激而殷勤地欢迎了他。让Valjean惊慌的是，Cosette大加指责了他庭审当晚的“偷跑行为”，他们连好好道谢的机会都没有。不过她的不满情绪立刻就被此时的愉悦取代了。她终于肯放过他，让Marius向自己介绍他的同事们。

Valjean无数次想同Javert说话，但总被前来表达兴奋与友好之情的宾客打断。年长的是Gillenormand先生的朋友，年轻的是Marius的朋友，至于中间年龄的客人，要么是朋友的朋友，要么或许是Gillenormand小姐的相识——老实说，Valjean不知道。他没敢问。

“恭喜您，先生；我真为您高兴！”一个年轻人说，“您的案子在司法界一石激起千层浪啊。开了个了不起的先例！我真心希望您一切都好。”

“非、非常感谢，”Valjean回握住年轻人热情洋溢的手。等小伙子走开了，他才呆呆地眨了眨眼睛，“我完全不晓得这个人是谁。”

Javert哼了一声。“好笑，你在你自己的晚宴上倒像个局外人似的。”

“这些还是更适合年轻人。”Valjean腼腆地回答。

“噢，是吗。你看看Gillenormand，”他挥起一只手，“人家可混得风生水起。”

Gillenormand正举着他的拐杖，在一场激烈的政治辩论中恐吓某位律师。

“他擅于此道，”Valjean说，“我听说他年轻时纵情声色得很呢。”

“我毫不怀疑。”

 

***

 

随着宾客陆续到场，一切照此进行了一会儿。人们接二连三地上前道贺，又或者点评一番前事，这让Valjean和Javert都陷入了某种十分尴尬的境地。他们只能回以谢意，努力地客套寒暄。

侍者们穿梭其中，不停分放着酒水和餐前点心。每个人都自得其乐。

最后，大多数客人似乎都到了，Marius作为宴会东道主，示意乐队开始。

他们雇的一小队乐手演奏了起来。第一支曲子，他领着Cosette走进舞池，优雅地旋转起舞。在波凯利尼的旋律中，随着小提琴与羽管毽琴的和鸣，他们端庄而爱慕地注视着彼此，好似世界就此抽离不见了，世上只剩下了他们两人。

Valjean和Javert远远看着一切，小口地抿着香槟。

一曲舞毕，在雷鸣般的欢呼声中，丈夫鞠躬，妻子屈膝。

Valjean鼓掌鼓得最起劲儿，脸上写满了宠爱。

然后舞池向所有人开放了。乐队新奏了一首更欢快的小调。

终于，Valjean的视线从宾客落回了Javert，好奇地开口，“我猜你不跳舞。”

那人转向他，诧异地挑起一边眉毛。“不。”他简洁地回答，声音中透着股根本不知道自己在回答什么的迷茫。

“啊。”Valjean揉了揉后颈，“我也不跳。从没学过。”

“难怪你在蒙特勒伊时躲得老远。”

他眨眨眼。“你去了吗？”

“噢，别人可是付钱让我去的。”

“明白了，”Valjean说，咧开一个微笑，“维护治安，我猜？”

“一朝站岗，一辈子站岗啊。”Javert不带感情地陈述道，抬起下巴。

“嗯。不过，我想今晚没人这么要求你了。而且，鉴于咱们俩在接下来的一两个小时里都无事可做，你愿不愿意……陪我去花园里走一走？”

“比起被全巴黎的律师和高龄中产阶级包围，我同意了。”

 

***

 

他们在树丛花间沉默地走了一会儿。然后，似乎出于某种无声的共识，他们同时坐在了围着大花坛的矮墙墩上，身后是修剪整齐的高树篱。

这个距离足够他们远离宴会的音乐声了。蟋蟀的鸣叫代替了大提琴声。

“啊，”Valjean轻声道，呼吸了一口夏日的空气，“我应该早点跟你单独呆会儿的，呃……”他不屑地指了指那栋华丽的大房子。

“浮华？”Javert接道。

Valjean压下一声嘲弄。“浮华，是啊。对我来说确实太过招摇了。而且一点私人空间都没有。”他叹了口气，“我还没有机会好好和你谈谈之前发生的事。”

“那说吧。现在没别人了。”男人盯着地面，脑袋微微扬了扬。

Valjean张开嘴，却没说出半句话。有太多东西郁结于心，光靠语言远不能表达出他的情绪分毫。他想伸出手，想张开双臂，去拥抱这个男人。但他们中间似乎仍有一道无形的鸿沟。

最初，是存在于警察与罪犯之间的天堑。现在，则是公民与公职人员之间的尴尬隔阂。

他敢触碰这个男人么？他如此渴望是否是错的？不合宜？他不知道。从前他只是一个逃犯，与执法人员任何超出不得已的公务以外的接触，都意味着劫难。如今他自由了，能按一个普通公民的身份行事，他却不知道普通公民是如何行事的。在大众眼中，警察并非高高在上广受尊崇，但他们的不可或缺性，又让人们不得不尊敬他们，甚至害怕他们。

Valjean找不到一个抒发情感的合适方法。

“我……”他清了清嗓子，“我不太知道该怎么……”他的声音越来越小。他看向Javert，别开目光，又看向Javert。他的目光落在了那人的手上。那只手正搁在墙墩，就在他身边。

他缓慢地、迟疑地伸出手，将自己的手覆了上去。

Javert微微一愣，抬眼望向他。

Valjean面颊发热。他立刻将头扭向另一边。他的手仍然停留在Javert的手上，而Javert也没有抗拒他的触碰。Valjean想知道这个人的表情此刻是什么样的，脑袋里又在想些什么，但他不敢转头去看。

他阖上眼睛，紧紧捏住Javert的手。十指缠了上去。

过了一会儿，那只手也回握住了他。

Valjean的眼睛倏地弹开。又再次阖上，带着满足地、解脱般地。

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，呼吸间全是玫瑰与湿润青草的芬芳。谁也不敢说话，既害怕结束这一刻，又害怕损毁其珍贵。

最终，Javert打破了寂静。“我都明白。”他轻声说，抽回了手。双手绞握垂在腿间。

Valjean看着那丛玫瑰。粉色的花蕾在落日下含苞待放。“真的？”

“嗯。”

Valjean蹙起眉头。“我不知道你能不能全明白。虽然我希望你能。就算是我自己，也表达不出我有多感激你做的一切。”他收回手，身子耷拉着。胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，双手绞握。“你说的那些话——我从没想过有人……”他摇了摇脑袋，面容颤动，有些沮丧于自己的缺乏条理，“我从没想过从任何人口中听到那样的话，尤其是你。”

他垂着头，面色黯淡了下来。“我被他们带走时，好像周围一切都粉碎了。我不知道怎么回事，我的脑子变得不正常，变得麻木。”他的声音近乎耳语，“我想死。我只想死。我什么都愿意接受，只要不——不……啊，”他轻声道，擦去了眼眶中的泪水，“也许你明白的。你当然见过那些人，在船坞时——那些丧失了自我的人。他们沉重地朝前走，眼神呆滞，什么也看不见，什么也感觉不到。很安静。安静地等待死亡的解脱。”

“我变成了那个样子。这不是第一次了，却是最糟糕的一次。因为我失去的一切。因为我已经经历过那一切，知道等待我的是什么。我知道前方的地狱。我真的很累，不想再去抗争了。我承受了这个猛击，就坐在那儿，他们想对我干什么就干什么。我好像透着一扇窗户在看这一切，好像我已经不存在了。”

“我放弃了。我变成了一具行尸走肉——一具内心已死的空壳。没有未来，也没有光亮。我只感到荒凉与寒冷。我再也不抱一分的希望。然后——然后你出现了，你站在我跟前，用那样的眼神看着我，我……”他打了个颤，“是上帝将你领向了我，”他喃喃自语着，“你是上帝亲派的使者，而我配不上你。”

他清晰地感觉到一切是如何沉寂下来，空气是如何凝滞。甚至蟋蟀也停止了鸣叫。他闭着眼，唯一能听见的，只有自己凌乱的呼吸声。“我配不上你，”他重复道，“你拯救了我；你把我带离了死亡。你还给了我这世上最珍贵的一切。你救了我的性命。我永远无以为报。”他发出一声疲惫的嘲弄，“你——你替我夺回了自由。”

“不，”那人说，“是你自己夺回的。你不欠我什么。我是在法庭上说了几句话。那又如何呢？我只是在尽我的职责。保护法兰西的人民。这不是你告诉我我应当做的么？还有，”他的声音更轻柔了，“我也有债要还。”

Valjean抬起脸，偷偷地看了一眼男人。

那个眼神！和他在法庭上见过的一模一样。

Valjean浑身发颤，深深地为这个人的真诚所震撼了。迄今他已从那双冰蓝色的眸子里沐受了两次如此温柔的一瞥。他仿佛呜咽般地吐出一口气，扭过头，泪水再次滑过了脸颊。他咧开一个惨笑，唇间逸出一个介于啜泣与笑声之间的声音。

过了一会儿，他抽抽鼻子，擦了擦眼睛，有些不好意思地笑了起来。他重新看向Javert，朝他露出了一个无奈而感激的微笑。

男人没能与他对视太久，就移开了视线，目光游离在花丛中。他的喉结滚动了一下，紧紧绞着腿间的手。

Valjean凝视了他片刻，然后又抽抽鼻子，突然心血来潮地从身旁的花丛里摘了一朵半开的玫瑰。“给，”他泪眼汪汪地笑着——几乎有几分傻气——伸手将玫瑰插在了Javert马甲的胸兜里，“很衬你。”

Javert愣愣地望着他，眨了眨眼。他惊愕地瞪着此刻正缀在自己胸前的粉色花朵，直到脸色也逐渐变得与之媲美。他咳了一声，别开视线。

两人又沉默了一会儿。

“也许我们该进去了，”Valjean说，“他们会好奇咱们跑哪儿去了。”

“由他们去。”Javert说。

Valjean的神情有些迷茫。

“再坐一会儿吧，”Javert继续道，“今晚空气很好，我不想再回答一千个陌生人的问题了。再说，”他补充道，“你也不想你女儿看见你这副模样。”

Valjean顿了顿，突然感觉到自己脸颊的温度和湿意。他一定脸都哭红了。“你说得对。”

将逝的余晖下，一只红胸脯的知更在远处啾鸣着，甜美婉转。一阵孤寂的轻风拨拂过树叶，继而又陷入沉静。

“我不知道。”Javert最终开口，面容黯淡了下来。

Valjean抬眼看他，皱起眉。“什么？”

男人扬起了头，带着股自轻自贱的神情，双眉深锁。他闭上眼睛。“你在阿拉斯的事。自首救人，救那个Chompmathieu。我不知道。”他局促地吸了一口气，“报纸上写得……非常不一样。没提你做了什么。最后公之于众的全是赤裸裸的谎言。但我那时不可能有什么质疑。我只知道我是对的，你的确被证实有罪。我要逮捕你。我没多想，也没理由多想。”

“直到你前几周被抓，我去调你的档案，才知道了真相。上面有段证词，是当时一个陪审员——当然了，是闭庭后才写的，但时间离得很近，基本上还原了每句话，然后——然后——噢，算了。我想说的是，我知道那才是真相。”

“那样的行事风格……的确很像你。我觉得自己是个蠢货，是个白痴。未经任何推理和怀疑，就在那晚行动了。”他摇了摇脑袋，“当我读到那段证词，我……”他对自己咬牙切齿，深吸了一口气后，才重新冷静下来。他双手捂住了脸。“操，”他咒骂道，“我——我真不相信你会——你竟然——”他打了个冷颤，“我非常痛苦，在读那段话时。”

Valjean带着某种惊奇，盯着他看了相当长时间。“痛苦？”他迷惑地重复道。

“痛苦，”Javert说，“痛苦你为一个陌生人弃自己的性命于不顾——痛苦你就那样轻易丢下自己千辛万苦得来的一切……自暴自弃，毫无反抗，心甘情愿去——”他咕哝着，凶猛地摇了摇头，“该死，你知道你做了什么。所有的一切。你比我清楚得多。那是一种无人感谢的殉道。法庭外的人，没人知道你做了什么，哪怕庭上的人，也很快就忘了。”

“他们攻击你，自己踩在了制高点上。法官团——他们撒谎！他们让自己变成揭发你的人，好像你根本毫无牺牲。好像你不过是他们扣上镣铐拖上法庭的一个普通小贼。而你——”他的声音颤抖，“你甚至毫无怨言。你就那样把自己交给了他们，明明晓得自己会被斩首。明知一切都完了，明知违法假释的人要被处死！而这一切都是为了一个你压根不认识的人。”

“之后，你又向我求慈悲——只要求一丁点耐心，好让你用你最后的生命去救另外两个不幸的人，而我……！我害死了那个女人，用我的言辞，然后夺走了你最后的机会。我恨不得啐在你脸上！在你经过那一切之后。”

Valjean吃了一惊。

那声音中的颤音……

Javert在哭吗？

“我乐于见到你的惨状。真的。我很高兴，我很高兴！天呐，我甚至都不知道。而当我读到你在报纸上的死讯，我对自己说‘这算是个好下场了’，就完全没再想这件事。这么多年来，我一直……”他的双手停留在脸上，遮住了双眼，“我一直如此盲目。”

Valjean目瞪口呆。他有太多想说的话，该说的话，却一句也讲不出来。他皱起眉，颤巍巍地伸出手指，挨向男人的胳膊。

Javert一把甩开那只手。他猛地抬起头，带着股痛苦又骇人的神情。

这让Valjean回忆起他曾经也伸出过手，在蒙特勒伊，而这个男人同样退缩了。“请您原谅，市长先生，这使不得。一个市长不应当和奸细握手。”

Valjean的神情懊悔又惊愕。他缩了回去。

Javert看着他，嘴角垮了垮，眉心皱起。“你应当恨我，你知道吗，”最后他轻声说，“你太有权利恨我了。换这世上的任何一个人都会这么做。”

“我这辈子从没恨过你啊！”Valjean叫道。

“我知道。但你应该恨。我打一开始就不受人喜欢，我清楚得很；这没什么。可我对你做的那些事，我那样对待你……任何人——换任何人都会憎恶我。也许不太公道，毕竟我也是在尽职责——但我尽得太过了，已经越过了职责范围。我确实冷酷无情。”

“对其他人，其他罪犯——我能不偏不倚，依令行事。我十分乐于与他们周旋，以达成一个更温和的结果。对此我训练有素，不会掺杂任何私人情感。我一直在寻求一种尽少诉诸暴力的解决途径。可对你……我不知道拿你怎么办。”

“这些年来，我一直嗅着你的踪迹，追着你跑，可却一次次发现自己被愚弄，被逃脱，到头来仍然原地打转一无所获……我不该让感情影响到自己。可的确是影响了。那种沮丧，那种功亏一篑，那种被欺骗的羞耻——都让我恨你。所以当我终于抓到你时，我根本没法表现得像一个执法者。我没法给予你我给别人同等的耐心。”

“在我心中，我对你是存有一丝绝不该有的报复心的。你明白它让我怎样行事，怎样在没有正当理由的情况下残忍地对你。你确实从没害过我，对我也心怀磊落，但你的逃脱激怒了我。你不断地提醒着我正是因为我不够好，不够聪明，所以才没抓住你。”

“所以事情就成这样了：我对你格外冷酷，而你也看到它带来了什么样的后果。你真该恨我，可你却没有，但我拒绝承认这点。换作任何一个恶棍也好，蟊贼也罢——要是他们像你一样温和地恳求，我是会法外开恩的。我会认为他们还有几分好心肠，答应他们的请求。给他们一丁点尊重。”

“这是长治久安的诀窍，你知道的，鼓励人们相互尊重。太多公职者忘了这一点，我没有。但我却没这么对你。尽管如此，你依旧高看我，听从于我。这件事本身就令人钦佩，我却甚至没有注意到。我都没注意到，你还坚持如此。”

“我没有任何理由恨你。你只是想活下去，以一种最被动的方式；我现在明白了。可你——你却大有理由恨我。我可以给你一千个理由。我一直不明白你为什么要救我，为什么对我那么好，那是我不该受的。在街垒，在河边。我只能理解为，那纯粹是一件你会做的事。至于其中的想法和动机——我还是不明白。”

“我知道这是一件好事，是一件善事。仁慈，没错，我理解。可来自于你，给予我，偏偏是我……”他喘了一口气，摇摇脑袋，“对我而言你仍像一个谜，”他说，“怎么会如此——如此……”他摊开手掌，仿佛等着天上凭空落下一个合适的词语似的，“——有同情心。是了，同情心——完全是自然而然的，哪怕有损你的个人利益。”

“你一直都是这样——从蒙特勒伊那会儿——这实在让我困扰，甚至困扰到恼羞成怒。我很迷惑，几乎感到厌烦。但绝没有过感激。在街垒时我对你说，与其由你来救我，还不如杀了我。哪怕我当时还没有意识到，但那个时候，我已经向自己承认了方才发生的一切，放下了我的尊严。”

他叹了口气。“我不相信自己是个骄傲的人，你知道吗，我觉得自己同神父一样谦卑。但你让我看见了什么才叫谦卑，Jean Valjean。然后我意识到，也许我不是自己想象的那样。你是对的。我很傲慢。对我来说承认这点太难了。我曾以为傲慢只体现在一个人特别高看自己的时候，我现在知道并非如此。长久以来，我抗拒着许多东西，但我想如今，我开始放开胸怀，试着接纳它们了。”

他深吸了一口，然后长长地叹出，揉了揉脸。“你说你配不上我？”他惊奇地说，眼睛盯着玫瑰花从，“正相反。是我配不上你为我做的一切。”他阖上双眼，“再道谢太晚了，我非常清楚，而且我也不擅于此。但……就把庭上的一切当作一个开始吧。”

Valjean瞠目结舌地注视着他，全程一动未动，眼中满含敬畏。

他眼前的这个人，与他当初从塞纳河里救上来的人，已经大不相同了。Valjean从未期盼过会有人为他做的事表达感激，更别提是Javert。可这个人这一年来已经变了如此之多。Valjean并没有经常见他，所以改变便尤为明显。如今，他看着Javert，听着从他口中说出那样的话……他才突然意识到，这个人，已经不再是当初的那个人了。

Valjean凝望着他，无数情愫在心中翻涌：诧异，惊奇，骄傲，钦佩，以及一种包罗万象的爱慕。他的内里突然不安地揪紧了，一种毛绒绒的温暖拨动着皮肤和脑海。他望进那双淡蓝的眸子，手指急切地渴望抓住什么。

他突然想——想……如何？他不知道。他想更贴近那个人。哪怕他们已经紧挨着彼此坐着。可不知为何，那不过咫尺的距离，在他看来仍像隔着数英里。

他的脸颊发烧，腹中一阵悸动。他舔了舔嘴唇。“你……你——啊，”他把想法说出了声，“我不知道该说什么。”

“那就什么也不要讲。”

Valjean眨眨眼，安静地注视着他。“不，”他突然说，“我知道要说什么了。”他就着坐姿靠向Javert，整个人拥住了他，让他紧紧贴向自己的胸膛，脑袋埋在他的肩膀上。“谢谢你，”他说。蓝衬衫的布料摩挲过他的脸颊。“谢谢你。谢谢你。”

那人在他怀中僵硬了一瞬，下意识地想往后退。但之后松弛了些，也没有说出什么抗议的话来。

Valjean感到一只胳膊缓缓地、笨拙地轻拍上他的后背。他的双唇为此绽开一个小小的微笑，又把男人抱紧了些。

直到那只知更又在不远处鸣唱，Valjean才意识到天已经很黑了。他呼吸着男人衬衫上新洗过的气味，心知自己应当起身，却又发现不想如此。他真想告诉他，就这样多呆一会儿吧。然而他的性子却不允许他这样做，他只得强迫自己撤开身子。

“啊，”他轻声道，“我们真得回去了。Cosette会着急的。”

“也许。”

说实话，Valjean还想在花园里多呆一会儿，但突然间，他为自己的这种渴望生出了几分不安。于是他站起身，拍了拍灰尘。他的大腿因为在硬石头上坐了太久而有些发疼。“来，”他说，“走吧。”

Javert恼火地呻吟一声，像是要让自己憋屈太久的脊椎归位似的。然后跟上了他。

当他们走近宅子，一阵欢快的钢琴声传了出来：莫扎特C大调第16奏鸣曲。

Javert停下脚步，有些好奇地望向石筑上的凸窗。他的眉毛挑起了。“你女儿？”

顺着他的视线，Valjean看见Cosette正坐在钢琴凳上，一大群宾客围绕着她。他骄傲地笑了起来。“在修道院时她们教她的。她以前在弥撒上弹过管风琴。”

“弹得很好啊。”

“是啊，那群修女都很喜欢她。”

Javert皱了皱眉。“你们为什么不留在那儿呢？”他问，“——留在修道院。你在那儿很安全。没人会跑到那儿去找你。我当然也没想过。”

Valjean一边看着他女儿弹琴，一边咧嘴一笑，无奈地耸耸肩。“那对她不公平。”

“什么意思？”

“她什么都还没见过啊。修道院太与世隔绝了。很平静，也很美，没错，但就像一座牢笼，一个穴洞，美是美，却把人困在了里面。要她在不晓得其它一切的情况下去立誓，去终身过那样的生活，有些……太自私了。为了我自己的缘故，去剥夺她的自由。”

“如果我留在那儿？她在那个地方，就再也没法体验生活赐予的所有美妙。不会坠入爱河，不会结婚，也没有机会品尝天伦之乐。修道院会变成她的另一座监牢，而她自己都不晓得自己被关在了其中。她甚至不知道自己错过了什么。可我知道。我承诺过要给她更好的生活，那我又怎么能活在那样的罪恶感中，不让她拥有这一切呢？”

他偷笑了一下，补充道，“再说了，修女们虽然都很好，品行高尚，但我必须得说她们都相当……古怪。她们睡在棺材里，看在上帝的份上。我的意思是，字面上的——看在上帝的份上。真奇怪。”

“你说笑的吧。”

“完全没有。”

Javert挑起眉毛。“我的天。”

“嗯，所以，哪怕冒了点儿风险，我还是很高兴我们最后离开了。”

Javert依旧看着Cosette，露出了若有所思的神情。“是啊，她看上去……很好。我猜她要是做了修女，一辈子呆在修道院，一定不会有现在开心。”他摊开一只手，一副陈述事实的模样，“而且，当然了，要是你留在那儿，我在街垒就没命了。所以到头来这对我们俩都好，真的。”

Valjean爆发出一阵笑声。Javert转头看向他，唇角勾起狡黠的弧度，也无声地笑了。

Valjean拍了拍他的肩膀，想要收住笑声。“走吧，进去了，蚊虫快出来了。”

Javert低下头，跟在他身后。

没人刻意提起探长衣服上那朵神秘出现的玫瑰。

 


End file.
